


Amnesia

by Ai Vermouth (Ai_Fujimoto)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, KaitoKid, M/M, Yaoi, kaishin - Freeform, shinkai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 137,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Fujimoto/pseuds/Ai%20Vermouth
Summary: Después de un accidente, Kaito no recuerda nada del último año de su vida, incluyendo a su alter ego Kaito Kid. Durante su nueva vida, conocerá a Shinichi Kudo, quien lo ayudará en su recuperación.Kaishin/Shinkai. Este es un fanfic yaoi, la pareja principal es Kaito y Shinichi. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo. La historia es de desarrollo de romance, no tiene lemon.Disclaimer:  Detective Conan y Magic Kaito le pertenecen al mangaka Gosho Aoyama.





	1. Capítulo 1

El robo había salido bien, y había podido escapar de la policía. Más allá del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el detective ya no encogido, no había tenido ningún contratiempo. Ahora quedaba la otra parte. Esa noche, Snake y sus hombres habían aparecido.

Era un sábado de invierno como cualquier otro. La noche estaba fría, pero el cielo estaba despejado. Entre toda la multitud en las calles, Kaito ya se había cambiado de su traje blanco al de civil, y empezó a andar en su moto por las calles de Tokio. Tenía que apurarse pues debía llegar al lugar que había fijado en pocos minutos, y sabía que esos hombres lo estaban siguiendo.

Sin embargo, el auto que no respetó el semáforo hizo que su destino cambiara.

Un auto que venía atrás de ellos frenó rápidamente. De él se bajaron unos hombres con abrigos negros, quienes se acercaron hasta la moto que estaba varios metros más allá. El joven estaba desmayado, con el casco roto y su cabeza estaba sangrando. Uno de los hombres se agachó, para ver con mayor detalle el estado del muchacho.

—No sé si aún respira...

El hombre metió su mano dentro del abrigo para sacar su pistola, pero se percató de que algunas personas curiosas ya se acercaban a la escena. Entonces cambió de parecer, y le dio la orden a sus subordinados.

—Dudo que sobreviva. ¡Vámonos! Nuestro trabajo ha terminado.

Los hombres en un segundo desaparecieron, justo a tiempo cuando la gente empezó a buscar ayuda.

Unos minutos después, Kaito fue ingresado de urgencia a la media noche. Sus heridas eran de gravedad, por lo que cada minuto contaba. En el hospital, su asistente Jii esperaba con miedo a que se hubiera repetido la historia de hace años, mientras Kaito era operado. Había pasado gran parte de la noche, cuando el doctor salió a hablar con él

—Tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, logramos parar la hemorragia, pero lamentablemente está en coma. Las próximas horas serán cruciales para su evolución. No hay mucho más que podamos hacer.

—¿Podrá despertar? —preguntó con miedo.

—No lo sabemos. Ya depende de él y cómo reaccione.

Luego de lo sucedido, las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenos de incertidumbre. Chikage debido a la situación viajó a Japón, y siempre estaba acompañada de Jii, esperando tener nuevas noticias. Pero cada día que pasaba parecía que no había ningún avance.

Pasó un mes, cuando Kaito empezó a dar señales de conciencia. Primero fueron pequeños movimientos con sus dedos, muy leves. Después de unos días, finalmente despertó. Con ese suceso, empezaron una serie de pruebas físicas para evaluar su cuerpo, quien estaba respondiendo favorablemente. Finalmente, horas después, el doctor empezó a hacerle preguntas para evaluar su estado mental. La conversación se extendió por muchos minutos, hasta que el doctor salió a hablar con Chikage.

—Físicamente está bien, tiene la presión normal y buenos reflejos. Ya no es necesario que use respirador. Pero después de hablar un rato con él, puedo asegurar que tiene amnesia temporal retrógrada. No recuerda nada del último año. Recuerda otras cosas, a su familia, su escuela, sus amigos. Sin embargo, cree que está en primer año de secundaria y no recuerda nada del accidente, o de manejar una moto. Le haremos unas tomografías y escáner del cerebro para evaluar la situación.

Chikage al escuchar esto sintió que su corazón se oprimía.

—Pero recuerda todo lo de antes. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Va a poder recuperar su memoria?

—Sí, son casos puntuales, pero es posible. Una parte es debido a la lesión en el cerebro, pero otra es por el shock que causó el accidente. No sabemos si podrá recuperar su memoria. Hay casos que no recuerdan, como personas que sí lo logran. También depende de lo que veremos en los exámenes.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaito pasó unas semanas en el hospital, siguiendo un tratamiento y luego le dieron el alta. El médico le dijo a Chikage que evitara las emociones fuertes que podrían hacerlo tener una recaída, y que ojalá cada vez que pareciera tener un recuerdo no fuera forzado, ya que demasiado esfuerzo sería cansador. Debido al pasado de Kaito Kid, Chikage decidió cambiarse de casa a Beika, muy lejos de Ekoda para evitar que los recuerdos de la verdad de su padre y de su vida como ladrón fueran a provocar un shock muy fuerte para él. Kaito había tenido una gran recuperación hasta el momento, por lo que le preocupaba que todo ese avance desapareciera si recordaba lo que había pasado durante esos meses.

Kaito se sentía extraño. Miraba su nueva casa donde no se sentía cómodo. Veía sus cosas para hacer trucos, los usaba un rato, y luego paraba. Amaba la magia, pero se preguntaba qué tanto habría avanzado esos meses que no recordaba. Además, el tener que vivir de nuevo con su madre también le parecía extraño. Después de todo, se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, y las pocas veces que salía siempre era con ella. Chikage tenía mucho cuidado con la recuperación de Kaito, por lo que no lo dejaba salir solo, y las veces que lo hacía era solo hasta el Río Teimuzu que estaba cerca de donde vivían.

Un día aburrido e inquieto, simplemente se escapó por la ventana sin que su mamá supiera. Cada vez que salía se sentía muy bien. Era increíble ver que a pesar del tiempo de estar inmóvil, era como si su cuerpo recordara perfecto cómo hacer esas piruetas extrañas para llegar desde el segundo piso hasta la calle.

Salir de la casa fue renovador, el estar recorriendo las calles de Tokio solo lo hacía sentir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Rápidamente llegó hasta la estación de Beika, y se subió al vagón sin un destino en particular. Realmente estaba disfrutando de algo tan común como subirse al metro.

Después de varias estaciones, decidió bajarse en la estación de Ginza. Le gustaba ese lugar porque habían muchas pastelerías donde comer y no quedaba tan lejos de Beika. Salir y moverse entre la gente, lo hacía sentir lleno de energía. Sentía que era como redescubrir todo nuevamente.

Mientras paseaba, de pronto llegó a un cruce que le parecía familiar. Kaito se detuvo de pronto observando el lugar.

_"He estado aquí... No hace mucho..."_

Kaito empezó a observar todos los locales comerciales y empezó a tener en su cabeza pequeñas imágenes de ese lugar. Luego esas imágenes se convirtieron en un recuerdo. Recordaba ese mismo lugar, pero de noche, con una gran multitud de personas, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Recordaba estar entre la multitud y se sentía feliz de ver que tanta gente estaba presente, como si esperara que fuera así. Pero no recordaba qué era lo que pasaba o lo que estaban esperando.

Al estar ahí, empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, su mente daba muchas vueltas, su rostro se puso pálido y comenzó a sentirse débil. El esfuerzo que había hecho por tratar de recordar más información hizo que se sintiera mal. Hubiera caído, de no haber sido por alguien que lo sujetó.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Shinichi quien pasaba por ahí, sujetó a Kaito justo antes de caer, y lo tenía afirmado con sus brazos. Los dos se miraron fijamente y al verse sintieron algo especial. El mago al mirarlo sintió un alivio, como si sintiera que estaba seguro con él. Empezó a sentir que recuperaba un poco sus fuerzas. Shinichi por su parte, no sólo se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con este joven, sino que también había algo en esa mirada que le llamaba la atención. La había visto en alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres agua? Estás pálido.

—Necesito sentarme...

—¿Puedes caminar un poco?

—Sí.

Shinichi ayudándolo a afirmarse, lo llevó hasta la cafetería que estaba cerca, se sentaron y le ordenó un vaso con agua para que tomara. Kaito lo tomó y luego respirando profundo se sintió mucho mejor.

—¿Estás mejor? Ya te ves menos pálido.

—Sí... Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—Me alegro. Me llamo Kudo Shinichi.

—¿Eh?

Kaito tuvo nuevamente la misma sensación. Un pequeño mareo al escuchar el nombre del detective.

—Oye, ¿te sigues sintiendo mal? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—Es que... ¿Nosotros nos conocemos?

—¿Conocernos? No, no... es primera vez que te veo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shinichi extrañado por esas raras preguntas.

—Es que te veo y siento que te conozco... y tu nombre me suena muy conocido...

—No... no recuerdo haberte visto antes. ¿No estarás confundido al sentirte mal? —dijo Shinichi extrañado por la situación.

—Puede ser... —dijo Kaito sin estar convencido, pero sonriendo.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah sí, lo siento. Kuroba Kaito —dijo extendiendo su mano con una flor roja—. Mago extraordinario. Encantado de conocerte.

Shinichi un poco extrañado por el gesto tomó la flor mientras el mago le sonreía amistosamente.

—¿Un mago, eh?

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por la mesera quien se acercó a tomarles el pedido. Kaito pidió un pastel con un jugo y Shinichi un café. Luego retomaron la conversación.

—¿De verdad ya te sientes bien? —preguntó Shinichi—. ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

—No, no quiero volver para allá.

—¿Volver?

Kaito le contó parte de su historia, el accidente, su tratamiento, la amnesia y por qué se había sentido mal al parecer por un recuerdo repentino, pero sin decirle lo que había recordado. Shinichi se quedó muy sorprendido con la noticia.

—¡Con mayor razón deberías ir al hospital!

—¡No! ¡No quiero! Me dijeron que era normal que a veces me pudiera pasar. Sólo que tuviera cuidado de las emociones demasiado fuertes. Aunque es raro... Es la primera vez que me pasa en estas semanas. No me había pasado nada parecido.

—Mmmm... Bueno... igual probablemente no sea ningún recuerdo importante porque no recordaste nada en específico. Sólo una visión borrosa de un lugar que visitaste. Además, si reaccionaste al oír mi nombre... yo suelo aparecer en noticias cada cierto tiempo. Seguramente es por eso, por la familiaridad de las noticias.

—¿Tú sales en las noticias Kudo?

—Soy un detective —dijo Shinichi con su clásico orgullo—. La policía me pide ayuda para resolver sus casos.

Antes de que Kaito pudiera seguir hablando, sonó su celular. Aunque se sintió feliz de ver de que su madre tardó bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de su ausencia, sabía que esa no era una simple llamada.

—¿Sí? —respondió Kaito, tratando de demostrar que no le importaba.

—¡¿Dónde andas Kaito?!

—Tranquila, estoy paseando en el centro...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías salir?

—Mamá, déjame tranquilo. Me sé cuidar solo también. Lo estuve haciendo todo este tiempo que no estabas aquí.

—Sí, sí... ¡pero ahora es distinto!. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. No pasa nada y no estoy lejos.

—¿Seguro? Dime dónde estás para ir...

—Iré para allá en un rato, mamá. Nos vemos —Kaito cortó la llamada medio molesto antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando las quejas de su madre.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Shinichi.

—No. Solo que creo que ya debería regresar a casa —dijo Kaito levantándose.

—¿Te sientes bien como para irte? ¿No vives muy lejos?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—No, prefiero acompañarte. ¿A dónde vas?

—Vivo en Beika, no es lejos.

—Vámonos juntos entonces, yo vivo allá también. Así también me aseguro de que no te vuelvas a sentir mal.

Kaito sonrió.

—Gracias, detective.

Shinichi se sintió raro. Esa sensación de familiaridad no se le pasaba. Pero se convenció de que probablemente era porque los dos eran tan parecidos físicamente que era como verse a sí mismo.

Finalmente, los dos hombres comenzaron el camino hacia Beika, tomando el metro en la estación, y hablando un poco sobre sus propias vidas. Luego de un rato llegaron a la estación de Beika y tomaron la dirección hacia la casa de Kaito. Mientras caminaban por un parque, el mago ya parecía totalmente recuperado.

—¡Mira, Kudo! —dijo el mago acercándose a 3 perros—. ¿No son muy lindos esos perritos? ¡Son muy tiernos!

Kaito empezó a hacerle cariño a uno, mientras el perro jugaba con él.

—Son unos cachorros aún —dijo el detective al mirarlos—. Deben tener sólo unos meses.

Mientras Shinichi apenas acariciaba por la cabeza a uno, Kaito estaba en medio de ellos corriendo y jugando con los demás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre y con tanta energía, cuando hace un rato prácticamente te desmayaste? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido. Kaito se veía muy despreocupado y como si fuera otra persona

—No seas tan serio, Kudo. La vida es para disfrutarla.

Después de un rato, ambos siguieron por el parque y retomaron su camino a casa, conversando.

—Pero debes preocuparte también por tu salud. Tal vez deberías dejar de ser porfiado e ir al hospital como te dije.

Kaito sonrió.

—¿Siempre tratas de hacerte el héroe, detective?

—¡Idiota! No se trata de eso...

—No iré al hospital, quiero caminar, estar relajado y luego llegar a practicar mis trucos.

—¿Trucos?

Kaito sonrió. Movió sus manos, y de pronto, una pequeña nube de humo salió de ellas, mostrándole un pequeño llavero con la misma forma que uno de los perros que acababan de ver.

—Soy un mago. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Soy tan bueno, que hago trucos que incluso dejan a los detectives sorprendidos.

Shinichi en ese momento mostraba en su rostro la sorpresa que le había causado el ver los movimientos del mago.

—Anda, tómalo —dijo Kaito—. Considéralo un regalo por haberme ayudado.

—Pero Kuroba... ¿cómo...?

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Shinichi sonriendo, y mirando el llavero—. Pero tiene que haber un truco que usaste para hacerlo. Debes tener un aparato que tira humo escondido en tus muñecas o en tus bolsillos, y sólo lo ocupas como distracción.

—El detective tratando de arruinar la diversión. ¿Qué no puedes sólo disfrutar? ¿Todo debe tener una razón?

—Así es. No existe nada como la magia. Todo tiene una explicación lógica. Este tipo de cosas no existen, la magia, la hechicería, todo es un invento.

—Si tan sólo supieras lo equivocado que estás...

Kaito al escucharlo había contestado sin pensar. Pero con la frase no había tenido ninguna duda, además que una silueta femenina que le daba escalofríos de miedo se le vino de pronto a la mente.

—¿Kuroba? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh? Nada —dijo Kaito sonriendo de pronto—. Sólo que me imaginaba que sería muy divertido verte en una situación extraña que se escapa de lo racional.

—Estás loco... Oye Kuroba, ¿dónde vives exactamente? Porque mi casa está en esta calle.

—¿De verdad? Yo vivo aquí —dijo Kaito emocionado—. Somos vecinos. ¿Cuál es tu casa?

—Es esa de ahí... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives por aquí?

—Yo vivo en esa que está al frente... Mamá dice que me cambié hace unos 6-8 meses a vivir solo acá.

—Qué extraño, estaba seguro de que esa casa estaba vacía... Aunque no estuve viviendo aquí por unos meses, así que no estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el mago ingenuamente.

—Ehh... ahh bueno... —dijo Shinichi nervioso—. Es que ya sabes... estuve involucrado en un caso... muy muy lejos de aquí... así que no viví acá un tiempo.

Kaito se rió al escucharlo, lo que dejó al detective confundido.

—¡Por Dios, que eres malo mintiendo!

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres tan correcto que no eres capaz de hacerlo bien!

—¡Qué no miento!

—¡Si lo haces!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Kaito! —ambos miraron en dirección a la voz femenina que hablaba—. ¿Por qué mejor no pasan y siguen peleando adentro?

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de una mujer que sonreía amablemente desde la puerta de la casa del mago.

—Mamá...

—¿No van a entrar? —dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

—Eh... no, yo debo irme —dijo el detective.

—¡No seas tímido! ¡Los amigos de Kaito siempre son bienvenidos! —dijo Chikage acercándose a Shinichi y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa—. Me llamo Chikage, soy la madre de Kaito.

—Yo soy Kudo Shinichi.

—Lo sé, te conozco... Pasa, quédate a cenar.

Chikage tomó a Shinichi por el brazo y lo llevó hacia adentro, quién al ser arrastrado no pudo hacer nada para negarse. Kaito sólo miraba con una mirada de resignación viendo como su madre siempre se comportaba igual.

Durante la cena, ambos jóvenes empezaron a conocerse mejor, además de escuchar las largas historias que Chikage contaba sobre sus viajes en el extranjero.

—Entonces ¿usted dejó su vida afuera para volver por lo que le pasó a Kuroba? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí, tuvo un periodo muy crítico en que no se sabía si se recuperaría... Estuvo un mes en coma... ¡Y no me trates de usted! ¡Dime Chikage!

—¡¿Un mes?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido —. ¡No me dijiste que había sido tanto tiempo! ¡Con mayor razón deberías cuidarte!

—¡No es para tanto, no es la primera vez que me da un mareo! —dijo Kaito tratando de no dale importancia.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Kaito? —dijo Chikage más seria al escucharlos.

—No fue nada mamá.

—Tuvo un mareo porque tuvo un recuerdo por el lugar que pasó.

—¿Recuerdo? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dónde fue? —dijo Chikage un poco nerviosa.

—No te preocupes mamá. Fue en una esquina en Ginza.

—¿Ginza? ¿Qué recordaste?

—Nada exactamente, estar con Aoko caminando por ahí. No sé cuándo fue o qué estábamos haciendo ahí.

Kaito mintió sobre su verdadero recuerdo, había algo que le decía que no debía decir la verdad. La reacción de su mamá, aunque natural para cualquiera, era extraña para él, ya que nunca había sido una madre protectora. Al escucharlo, ella suspiró como si se relajara.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien? Es el primer recuerdo que tienes desde que despertaste —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Llegué bien acá, ¿no? Además, ahí fue cuando me encontré con Kudo.

—¡Justo a tiempo para salvar a mi Kaito! Muchas gracias por ayudarlo, Shinichi-kun.

—No es nada —dijo el detective un poco avergonzado—. Discúlpenme, pero ya debo irme. Muchas gracias por la comida.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras Shinichi-kun.

—Muchas gracias, Chikage-san.

Kaito acompañó a la puerta a Shinichi.

—Disculpa a mi madre... ella siempre se comporta así.

—No te preocupes, mi mamá también se comporta así... siempre es muy extrovertida y le gusta llamar la atención...

—Parece que los dos tenemos que soportar lo mismo —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Oye Kuroba... cualquier cosa que necesites, si un día te sientes mal y estás solo, o cualquier cosa que necesites, avísame. Anota mi número de teléfono, puedes llamarme si algo te pasa.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron números de teléfono.

—Gracias por lo de hoy... de verdad... —dijo Kaito.

—No... no es nada... ¡Nos vemos!

Kaito cansado, se dirigió a su pieza, y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Había sido un largo día, pero lo había pasado bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Además de que ya casi no interactuaba con otras personas que no fuera su mamá. Beika quedaba lejos de Ekoda, por lo que a Aoko en vez de verla todos los días sólo la veía cuando lo visitaba. También influía que ella seguía yendo al instituto, a diferencia de él, que todavía no tenía el alta médico para retomar sus estudios, por lo que tenía mucho más tiempo libre.

Pero ese día se había sentido libre. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Kudo Shinichi... —pensó en voz alta el mago—. ¿Por qué siento que ya te conozco desde antes?... Estoy casi seguro de que no es la primera vez que nos vemos... es extraño...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D Espero que les guste esta historia. Esta historia ya la he empezado a publicar en otros sitios, así que iré publicando los capítulos más o menos seguido hasta alcanzar el capítulo en el que voy publicando actualmente. Luego de eso, la actualización será semanal, todos los días domingos.
> 
> Espero actualizar todas las semanas, haré todo lo posible por cumplir eso.
> 
> Como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias en buena onda son bienvenidos :D Soy feliz de leer sus opiniones, así que escriban :D
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

Kaito estaba de pie en lo alto de un edificio. Podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada, de noche, con la luna llena en lo alto del cielo despejado. Miraba Tokio tranquilamente, feliz, pero también con una emoción indescriptible. Escuchaba las sirenas de la policía y algunos gritos que venían desde el suelo. Sintió el viento que venía desde el sur, que era su única compañía en esa azotea. De pronto, empezó a correr hacia la orilla y de la nada, saltó del edificio hacia abajo.

Al saltar, el mago despertó. Había sido un sueño. Estaba sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada. El sueño que había tenido lo sentía muy real, y lo había dejado confundido.

_"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde estaba?... Un sueño... sólo un sueño extraño..."_

Kaito al ver que fue un sueño y que seguía en su casa, empezó a tranquilizarse. Ya era de día, así que de a poco empezó a levantarse. Bajó al primer piso y encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

**Tengo que salir a hacer trámites. Hay comida en el refrigerador. No salgas hasta que regrese. Besos.**

—Pudo haberme avisado antes... ¿Qué hora es?

Kaito miró el reloj que había en la pared.

—Demonios, es pasado mediodía... otra vez me pasé toda la mañana durmiendo... Hay días que tengo mucho sueño... Bien, aprovecharé entonces el poco tiempo que me queda.

********************************************************************************************************

En el Instituto Teitan, Shinichi leía desde su celular el caso de asesinato que había resuelto el día anterior.

—¡Shinichi!

—¿Eh? Buenos días Ran.

—¿No me dirás nada? —dijo ella molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Debería decirte a...?

—¡¿Cómo que nada! ¡Quedaste en ir a verme ayer en la tarde con Sonoko y Sera-chan para la preparación del festival!

—¡Ahh! ¡Lo lamento, Ran! Ayer pasó algo inesperado, y...

—Si no querías ir, me lo hubieras dicho antes. ¡Y no me vengas con la excusa de que te salió un caso!

—¡Déjame hablar! ¡De verdad pasó algo!

Shinichi le contó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y a medida que le decía los detalles, Ran se iba sorprendiendo y tranquilizandose.

—¡Qué increíble haber sobrevivido a algo así! ¿Y dices que ni siquiera ha retomado la escuela?

—No. El médico al parecer dice que deben evaluarlo un par de meses, ya que no debe forzar su capacidad cognitiva. Digamos que su vida cambió completamente. Así que no sale mucho.

—¡Deberíamos invitarlo a almorzar! —dijo Ran entusiasmada—. Aprovechemos que hoy salimos temprano y vamos. Yo puedo cocinar en tu casa, así se distrae. No es bueno que no hable mucho con las personas.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo... es extraño... Su mamá es muy despreocupada en general, pero resguarda mucho lo que él hace, a dónde va, a quién ve... como si tuviera miedo de que él se recupere completamente.

—Es normal Shinichi. Estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo. Es normal que se preocupe de que esté bien.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero no lo sé... me parece que hay algo extraño en ella...

Al salir de clases, los dos fueron hasta la casa de Kaito. Pero por más que llamaban al timbre, nadie contestaba.

—Ya deja de insistir Ran. Entremos a mi casa, lo llamaré para que venga, ¿ya?

Shinichi se dio la vuelta, para cruzar la calle, cuando de pronto se encontró cara a cara con el mago que estaba justo detrás de él. Debido a la impresión, Shinichi ahogó un pequeño grito y quedó paralizado al verlo.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —alegó Shinichi sorprendido—. ¡¿Hace cuánto rato que estás aquí?!

—Estoy al frente de donde vivo, así que estoy seguro de que está claro que quería entrar en mi casa. Y bueno... —Kaito sonreía irónicamente mientras seguía hablando—. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, tal vez llegué junto con ustedes, o sólo acabo de aparecer. Pensé que un detective como tú sería capaz de responder ambas preguntas.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras, estaba aún un poco sorprendido porque no había podido sentir cuando había aparecido, y se sentía molesto porque estaba dudando de sus capacidades deductivas.

Kaito por su parte, se había dado cuenta de que Shinichi era alguien orgulloso y que le molestaba mucho que jugaran con él. Por eso, le parecía muy divertido justamente eso: jugar con el detective.

Después de sentirse satisfecho por haberlo logrado, el mago cambió su enfoque hacia Ran. Esa chica se parecía mucho a Aoko y nuevamente sentía como si pudiera recordarla de alguna parte. De pronto, Ran también se quedó viendo a Kaito al notar el parecido que tenía con Shinichi.

—Tú... —dijo Ran sorprendida.

—Ran, él es Kuroba Kaito —dijo Shinichi sin tomar en cuenta que Ran apenas lo escuchaba.

—¡Ustedes dos se parecen mucho! —dijo Ran feliz.

—¡Claro que no! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ran se rió al ver que su reacción fue tan coordinada.

—Un placer conocerla —dijo Kaito, mientras de su mano le ofrecía una flor roja.

Ella se sonrojó un poco con el gesto, recibiendo la flor.

—Gracias... Yo soy Mouri Ran.

—Disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero... ¿ya nos hemos conocido antes? —dijo el mago, confundido.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Ran confundida—. No, creo que no.

—¿Le preguntas eso a todas las personas que vas conociendo por ahí? —dijo Shinichi molestándolo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sabes por qué lo hago... —dijo el mago molesto, para luego dirigirse a Ran—. Disculpa que te preguntara eso, es que me pareces muy familiar.

—Debe ser que la confundes con alguien más —dijo Shinichi.

—Puede ser, ella se parece a... —dijo Kaito muy serio—. No importa. Pero me pasa algo parecido a lo que me pasó contigo. Estoy seguro de que he escuchado tu nombre antes.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo Ran.

—No te preocupes, Ran-chan. Debe ser mi imaginación.

—Oye, Kuroba-kun, ¿no te quieres quedar a almorzar con nosotros? Hemos venido para invitarte —dijo Ran muy amable.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Kaito mirándolos sorprendidos.

—Sí —dijo Shinichi—. Tampoco es bueno que pases todo el día solo. Y cuando le hablé a Ran sobre ti, insistió en venir.

—Sí... está bien.

Kaito se sintió un poco extraño con la situación, pues no esperaba esa clase de atención con él, pero lo agradecía. Era verdad que pasaba mucho tiempo solo.

Los 3 entraron a la casa de Shinichi, y se dirigieron a la cocina. Mientras Ran cocinaba, ellos la acompañaban, y Kaito le contó todo sobre el accidente, y aunque ella ya sabía un poco, escuchar los detalles la sorprendieron.

—¡Que mal, Kuroba-kun! ¿No has podido recordar nada? —preguntó Ran.

—Sólo algunas imágenes... Nada concreto aún, y no sé tampoco si algún día podré hacerlo.

—¡Es una lástima! —dijo Ran.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Kaito muy convencido—. Todo esto pudo haber sido mucho peor. Y estoy bien ahora.

—Eres increíble, Kuroba-kun —dijo Ran—. Pasar por algo así.

—Bueno, Ran —dijo Shinichi—. Tú también pasaste por algo parecido. Tuviste amnesia, aunque fue por poco tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kaito interesado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Fue testigo de un caso... vio cuando el asesino que era perseguido le disparaba a una oficial de la policía —dijo Shinichi—. Así que bloqueó sus recuerdos después de eso.

—Sí... pero fue diferente, no recordaba nada de mi vida... En ese momento, tú Shinichi no estabas... o sea eso pensaba yo, ya sabes...

—Sí, sí, no estaba porque estaba lejos en un caso —interrumpió Shinichi rápidamente para que Ran no hablara de más.

—Sí, lejos... pero como Conan-kun... él me ayudó a recordar —dijo Ran.

Al escuchar eso, Kaito reaccionó. Sintió una especie de alegría sólo con ese nombre.

—¿Conan-kun? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Kaito.

Los dos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos. Ran, media molesta, mirando a ratos a Shinichi le contestó.

—Conan-kun era un niño muy inteligente que era casi como un hermano para mí. Vivió conmigo hasta que sus padres vinieron a buscarlo...

Kaito no respondió.

—Kuroba-kun, ¿pasa algo?

—No... es sólo que ese nombre es muy raro, pero es como si ya lo hubiera escuchado...

—Sí —dijo Ran—. Eso es porque no tiene nada de originalidad. Sus padres eran fanáticos de Arthur Conan Doyle.

—Y-Yo encuentro que era un buen nombre... —dijo Shinichi tratando de defenderse.

—Claro que sí —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa—. Es obvio que a un maniático de los misterios como tú le guste.

—¡No soy un maniático de los misterios! —dijo el detective.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No puedes saber de un caso sin poder resolverlo!

—¡No lo soy! Sólo me gusta descubrir la verdad y hacer justicia.

—¡Eres obsesivo! Eso es sólo una parte, pero tu ego también disfruta con eso. Saber que eres mejor que los demás y demostrarlo, eso te encanta.

—¡No es así! Sí me gusta saber que estoy en lo correcto, pero sólo es eso.

—¡Apuesto a que eres arrogante cada vez que haces tus deducciones!

Ran en ese momento se puso a reír interrumpiendo la discusión de los chicos. Los dos se quedaron mirándola un poco descolocados por su reacción.

—¿Qué pasa, Ran-chan? —preguntó el mago.

—Es muy divertido verlos juntos... Kuroba-kun, eres muy observador. Es increíble cómo sabes el comportamiento de Shinichi aún cuando recién lo estás conociendo. Como si lo conocieras desde hace tiempo...

Kaito sonrió al escucharla y le respondió sonriendo.

—Bueno... eso es porque no sólo los que se creen detectives pueden hacer deducciones —luego se levantó de su asiento—. Veo que ya estás terminando de cocinar, Ran-chan, ¿puedo ir a lavarme las manos antes?

—Sí, claro —dijo Shinichi—. El baño está en el segundo piso.

—Gracias.

Kaito se dirigió al segundo piso y se encerró en el baño. Al hacerlo suspiró, se miró en el espejo y se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué dije esas cosas de Kudo?... Lo dije sin pensar...

El mago se lavó la cara para refrescarse, y luego lavó sus manos mientras pensaba.

_"Esto sigue siendo raro..."_

Mientras tanto, abajo los otros dos jóvenes hablaban del mago.

—Realmente espero que pueda recordar todo —dijo Ran nostálgica.

—Sí... aunque siempre está alegre, como si nada pasara, para él debe ser extraño.

—¡Pero es increíble! ¡Él es igual a ti! ¡Podrían ser gemelos!

—Tampoco es para tanto Ran...

—Bueno, dicen que todos tenemos un doble en esta vida... Me pregunto si yo alguna vez conoceré a alguien que se parezca tanto a mí. Si supiera que existe, me gustaría conocerla...

—Qué interesante...

Ran del susto, contuvo la respiración un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que Kaito sigilosamente había vuelto a donde ellos estaban.

—¡Deja de aparecer de la nada! —alegó Shinichi.

—Yo aparezco cuando quiero, detective —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Soy un mago, no lo olvides.

—Un mago que utiliza trucos baratos —respondió el detective.

—Un mago que siempre sorprende a su público. Ran-chan, ¿el fin de semana saldrías con nosotros? Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Ran se sonrojó levemente con las palabras de Kaito. El que fuera tan parecido a Shinichi influía en ella.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Nada especial. Sólo que tienen más tiempo libre un fin de semana, ¿no? Así podemos conocernos más, y puedo invitar a mi amiga. Creo que te llevarías muy bien con ella.

—Claro, Kuroba-kun.

Los tres almorzaron juntos y luego de ordenar y conversar largo rato, Ran decidió irse a su casa ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Kuroba-kun.

—Muchas gracias por cocinar —dijo el mago—. Cocinas muy bien. Nos vemos el sábado.

—Sí. Cuídate. Adiós Shinichi, nos vemos mañana

Al irse Ran, quedaron los dos hombres solos.

—Oye, Kudo. Tú la quieres a ella, ¿cierto?

Shinichi al escucharlo, se sonrojó levemente.

—No, no, es decir, la quiero porque es mi amiga de la infancia, pero sólo eso, no hay...

—Mentiroso. Se te nota en la cara.

—No es lo que piensas, eso nunca pasará entre nosotros —dijo Shinichi un tono de tristeza casi imperceptible— ¿Y tú Kuroba, tienes novia?

—La pregunta está demás... ¿Me has visto con alguien? Y aunque la tuviera... No tengo cómo recordarla —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

El detective al escucharlo, se puso a reír. Era increíble la clase de humor que tenía Kaito para reírse de sí mismo. El mago por su parte se sintió satisfecho de ver así a Shinichi. Sin quererlo había logrado que el detective se deprimiera con su pregunta, por lo que se alegró de verlo reír.

—Bueno Kudo, también me voy. Gracias por todo.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Sí, es que vivo tan lejos de aquí —dijo sonriendo.

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Idiota...

—¡Nos vemos!

Kaito llegó a su casa, fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Luego subió a su habitación, cuando se sorprendió al sentir el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Pero más se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje de Shinichi.

**Shinichi: Dejaste tu pañuelo acá. ¿No lo necesitas para lo que tu llamas "trucos de magia"?**

El mago sonrió al leerlo, y revisó en su bolsillo para confirmar que no tenía su pañuelo con él.

**Kaito: ¿Tienes que ser tan irónico? ¿Ni siquiera me lo traerás?**

**Shinichi: ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo cuando tú eres el que lo necesita? Puedes venir cuando quieras por él...**

**Kaito: Es que vives tan lejos. ¡Vieras el viaje que tuve hacer solo para llegar a mi casa ahora! Atravesé todo un bosque lleno de lobos para luego caminar por varios kilómetros bajo el sol. Me demoré varias horas en poder llegar.**

**Shinichi: Ja ja ja, si claro. Me imagino que llegaste cansado.**

**Kaito: Casi morí en el intento. Un poco más lejos y ahora estarías investigando mi muerte :O**

**Shinichi: ¡Idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas, Kuroba!**

**Kaito: ¡Es broma, es broma! :D**

Ambos estuvieron conversando así durante largo rato, hasta que Kaito dejó de lado el celular al escuchar que la puerta de su casa se abría.

—¡Kaito, ya volví!

El mago al escuchar la frase, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Chikage.

—¿Dónde fuiste qué te demoraste tanto mamá?

—Fui a hacer trámites a la embajada de Estados Unidos, ya sabes que me vine aquí de pronto.

—¿Tantas horas en eso? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Aproveché de hacer otras cosas también, aunque sí me demoré mucho, ¡qué terrible es la burocracia de ellos! Mira, fui de compras después para animarme —dijo ella muy feliz mientras le mostraba unas bolsas de tiendas y empezaba a hablar sobre cada prenda que había comprado.

—Ya sabía...

—¿Estuviste bien Kaito? ¿Te has sentido bien?

—Sí, estuve acá toda la mañana, y después Kudo con una amiga me invitaron a almorzar. Estuve en la casa de él.

—No saliste, ¿verdad? —El tono de Chikage era levemente menos efusivo que hasta ahora, mostrando un poco de preocupación.

—Claro que no.

Al escucharlo, su madre sonrió con alivio, y luego volvió a hablar igual que antes.

—¡Me alegro tanto que tú y Shinichi-kun se lleven bien!

—¿Eh? —dijo Kaito sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Es un buen muchacho, y sé que en cualquier caso podemos confiar en él. Además, es bueno que converses con alguien, ya que Aoko apenas tiene tiempo para venir.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te vas a poner histérica si salgo con él?

Chikage al escucharlo, se puso seria.

—Kaito, sólo me preocupo de que no te vaya a venir una recaída y estés solo. Por eso no quiero que salgas. Pero puedes ir donde Shinichi-kun o él puede venir para acá. Sabes que puedes salir de a poco. Si sales de nuevo hacia el centro de Tokio, con tanta información puede que tu cerebro no reaccione bien. Puede que de nuevo te marees o algo peor. Por eso te cuido.

El mago se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Cuando ya no haya peligro, con o sin recuerdos, tendrás tu vida normal. Te lo prometo —Chikage entonces sonrió y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso—. Iré a ordenar todo y después pediremos algo para cenar.

Kaito sonrió y se fue a su habitación. Encerrado ahí, se quedó practicando sus trucos, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día.

_"Tenía tantas ganas de salir hoy. Pero no pude. No pude ir hasta Ekoda. Siento un miedo extraño al pensar en ir hasta allá... Al final me devolví sin lograrlo... Pero no fue un mal día. Fue entretenido poder comer con ellos, es tan divertido molestar a Kudo que es tan serio... ¡Cierto! ¡Mi pañuelo!"_

Kaito se asomó hacia la ventana, para ver la casa de Shinichi. Podía ver que había luz en la biblioteca, así que decidió primero enviarle un mensaje a Shinichi.

**Kaito: ¿Aún tienes mi pañuelo?**

Después de algunos minutos obtuvo su respuesta.

**Shinichi: ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer con él?**

**Kaito: Lo necesito ahora.**

**Shinichi: Bueno, ven por él.**

Por mientras Shinichi estaba en su biblioteca cuando recibió el mensaje. Cuando terminó de responderle al mago, volvió su vista a su computador y terminó de escribir un mail que estaba redactando, para luego pararse pensando en ir hacia la puerta de entrada. Pero apenas terminó de escribir y alzó la vista hacia al frente, pudo ver que Kaito estaba ahí al otro lado del escritorio.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kuroba?!

—Dijiste que podía venir a buscar mi pañuelo —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¡¿Pero cómo... cómo entraste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste aparecer sin que te viera?!

—Soy un mago. Y un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

—Pero no puedes entrar así de la nada. Podría haber creído que eras un ladrón o algo así. No vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo Shinichi mirándolo con incredulidad más que con molestia.

—Prometo que volveré a hacerlo.

Shinichi al escucharlo, solo sonrió, abrió uno de sus cajones y luego le entregó el pañuelo.

—Toma tu pañuelo, para que vuelvas a sacar palomas debajo de él. —dijo el detective irónicamente.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres....

Kaito tomó el pañuelo, lo puso encima de su mano, y luego al retirarlo, tenía una paloma blanca en su palma. Shinichi solo se quedó mirando sorprendido de que en verdad hacía esas cosas.

—¿Qué pasó Kudo? ¿No te gustó? —preguntó Kaito sonriendo.

—S-Sí... Está linda tu paloma... No pensé que realmente... ya sabes, hicieras ese tipo de trucos...

—Un mago sin palomas no es nada... Bueno, ya debo irme. Fue un placer complacer a mi público esta noche.

Kaito hizo una reverencia frente a Shinichi, y luego chasqueando sus dedos hizo que apareciera una pequeña nube de humo rodeando la paloma. Cuando se deshizo la nube, la paloma había desaparecido. Shinichi lo vio asombrado y luego sonrió.

—Por tu cara —dijo Kaito—. puedo ver que te he sorprendido, aunque no quieras reconocerlo. Ya me iré ahora.

—¿Podrías por favor usar la puerta y no escabullirte por ahí o hacer otros trucos? —dijo Shinichi molestándolo.

—Detective aburrido... está bien, pero solo por esta vez. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando Kaito se fue, Shinichi se quedó procesando lo que había pasado, para luego sonreír.

—Es tan gracioso como se comporta... Él es muy extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 :D Shinichi y Kaito empiezan a conocerse. 
> 
> Esta historia está recién comenzando, espero que les guste.
> 
> Como pueden ver, en esta historia habrán también mensajes por celular. Siempre estará escrito primero el nombre del personaje que escribe y luego su mensaje. Además siempre estará escrito en negrita. Les recuerdo también que al igual que en mis historias anteriores los pensamientos siempre están en cursiva y entre comillas, para diferenciarlos de los diálogos y del narrador. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Capítulo 3

El resto de la semana, Shinichi y Kaito comenzaron a verse más frecuentemente. Ambos conectaron muy bien y empezaron a tenerse confianza muy rápidamente, como si pudieran sentir que ya se conocían desde antes. Chikage siempre se veía feliz de recibir al detective en su casa, y se sentía tranquila de saber que Kaito pasaba tiempo con él y que lo ayudaría por cualquier cosa. Aun así, seguía siendo aprensiva con él, sin dejarlo salir mucho.

De a poco Kaito empezó a tener muy vagos recuerdos. Recordaba salir con Aoko y un poco de sus peleas en la escuela. Recordaba estar con ella y con el inspector Nakamori en lugares llenos de policías. También recordaba las noches. Cada vez que dormía, soñaba con la noche, la mayoría de las veces desde una gran altura mirando la ciudad, como si volara.

Después de esos tranquilos días, llegó el día sábado y muy temprano Kaito fue a buscar a Shinichi. El detective lo recibió en pijama, despeinado, con ojeras y apenas despierto.

—¿Todavía no te levantas? —alegó Kaito al verlo con pijama.

—Anoche llegué muy tarde —dijo Shinichi bostezando.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala.

—Ah... pero que extraño, ¿dejaste la luz prendida en tu casa?... Recuerdo que estuvo encendida hasta que me fui a dormir muy tarde.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es que.. dejé prendida la luz porque salí rápido, me llamaron urgente por un caso... —dijo el detective.

—Mentiroso... —dijo Kaito burlonamente.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! Como sea, tengo el libro que me pediste, te lo paso enseguida.

—Bien. Ya que aún no estás listo, iré a buscar a Aoko por mientras a una estación a mitad de camino. Nos juntamos afuera del parque, ¿está bien?

—Sí, no hay problema.

Shinichi fue hasta la sala de estar y Kaito quedó sorprendido al verla. El sofá estaba completamente desordenado, con los cojines en el suelo y unas frazadas desparramadas. Había vasos, paños, toallas, ropa y muchas otras cosas por todas partes, todo desordenado y desparramado entre los muebles, y un poco en el suelo. Kaito sabía que Shinichi no era una persona desordenada, por lo que la escena lo dejó sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —dijo el mago sorprendido.

Shinichi que todavía estaba medio dormido reaccionó con un poco de miedo, y después de un par de segundos de silencio le respondió.

—Sí, es que... es que... sí, ayer estaba ordenando... tenía muchas cosas en cajones y en una bodega... así que empecé a ordenar... y en eso estaba cuando me llamaron para el caso... Llegué muy tarde así que sólo llegué a acostarme, ni recordé esto...

—¡Pero esto es demasiado!

Kaito entonces se acercó a una mesa que estaba entre el sofá y la ventana. Encima tenía una toalla pequeña, un frasco transparente con una etiqueta blanca que tenía muchas pastillas adentro. Parecía el frasco de un medicamento, pero no tenía nada escrito. Al lado había un estetoscopio, y al costado de la mesa en un asiento de madera había un medidor de presión arterial, un termómetro y un cronómetro.

—¿Estás enfermo Kudo?

—No, no... —se apresuró Shinichi a tomar los aparatos médicos que habían ahí encima—. Como te dije estaba ordenando... mis papás siempre han tenido de éstos por cualquier emergencia, ya sabes...

—¿Estás seguro? —Kaito se quedó frente a él mirándolo fijamente muy serio — ¿De verdad estás bien?

Shinichi se sintió extraño al ver cómo Kaito de verdad lo miraba con preocupación. Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Kuroba. De verdad que estoy bien.

—Bueno... está bien.

El mago sin estar completamente convencido, se dio la media vuelta, observando cada detalle de la habitación.

—Toma, aquí tienes el libro que querías —dijo Shinichi.

Kaito volvió su mirada hacia él y tomó el libro sobre el cerebro humano que tenía entre sus manos.

—Haibara me dijo que lo cuidaras —continuó el detective—. Y que apenas termine con su proyecto en el laboratorio y tenga tiempo, quiere conocerte y evaluarte bien. Le interesa tu caso.

Kaito hojeó un poco el libro y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Kudo. Dale las gracias por favor. Ya me voy a buscar a Aoko, nos vemos en un rato.

—Nos vemos.

El mago se fue con el libro y Shinichi suspiró tranquilo. Miró toda la sala de estar, y se sentó en el sofá. Luego tomó el frasco que estaba en la mesa, y se tomó una de las pastillas que tenía con un poco de agua que había en uno de los vasos.

_"Demonios... debo tener más cuidado..."_

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Ran y Shinichi llevaban esperando 10 minutos afuera de Tropical Land, cuando a sus espaldas escucharon voces a sus espaldas.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Bakaito! —dijo Aoko.

—Acepta que igual extrañas mis bromas, Ahoko. Tu vida ahora debe ser muy aburrida.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Mi vida ahora es tranquila sin tener que estar preocupándome si me estás espiando o no!

En ese momento ambos se encontraron frente a frente con los otros adolescentes. Todos a excepción de Kaito estaban sorprendidos. Se quedaron un momento en silencio sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—Bueno, ésta es la pequeña sorpresa que les tenía a los tres —dijo el mago mirando a Aoko—. Ellos son Kudo Shinichi y Mouri Ran.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ella...! ¡Increíble! —dijo Ran.

—¿Qué es esto Kaito? ¡Él es igual a ti! ¡Y ella y yo! ¡Es como verme en un espejo! —dijo Aoko.

—Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa Aoko... Ella es Nakamori Aoko, mi amiga de la infancia —dijo el mago mirando a Ran con una sonrisa—. Como el otro día dijiste que te gustaría conocer a tu doble, quise hacer tu deseo realidad.

—¡Increíble! ¡Es un placer conocerte! —dijo Ran animada.

Las chicas se pusieron a conversar muy entusiasmadas, olvidándose de los hombres que las acompañaban.

—¿Aún no te recuperas de la impresión Kudo?

—No seas idiota... —respondió Shinichi molesto—. Pero es normal que te impacte un poco cómo parecen gemelas...

—Lo que no es normal es ver a un detective engreído sorprenderse así por algo tan simple.

Kaito sonreía y molestaba a Shinichi mientras los 4 entraban a Tropical Land.

—Nakamori —dijo el detective—. ¿Tú eres la hija del inspector Nakamori Ginzo?

—¿Eh? Sí, así es —afirmó Aoko sonriendo.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¿De verdad? —dijo Ran—. Tu padre es el que está a cargo del caso de Kaito Kid.

—¿Kaito... Kid?

El mago había sentido un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre, y no pudo evitar repetirlo seriamente para sí mismo.

—¿Lo recuerdas Kaito? —dijo Aoko—. Es un ladrón que usa magia para robar. Tú siempre lo admirabas y lo apoyabas, aunque decías que eras mejor que él.

—Su nombre me parece conocido... pero no recuerdo nada —dijo el mago—. ¿Un ladrón que usa magia? ¿Es verdad?

—A veces íbamos a ver a papá durante el día del robo —dijo Aoko—. Siempre había mucha gente y muchos policías. Todos siempre estaban expectantes para ver sus trucos.

—Sí, es muy famoso —dijo Ran—. Siempre que anuncia sus robos todos quieren verlo porque su magia es increíble.

—Sólo es un ladrón con un par de trucos —dijo Shinichi—. Nada que no pueda ser descubierto si se analiza bien.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el detective que es capaz de ver a través de sus trucos! —dijo Aoko emocionada.

—Sí —dijo muy orgulloso el detective—. Soy yo. Me he enfrentado muchas veces a Kid, y conozco cómo hace sus trucos.

Kaito sintió nuevamente un escalofrío. Esas palabras lo hacían sentirse en peligro, como si tuviera que estar en alerta.

—Papá decía que eras muy bueno, pero se molestaba contigo —dijo Aoko sonriendo—. Alegaba que cómo un joven que nunca había ido a sus robos podía tener un conocimiento tan bueno del ladrón. Sólo fuiste como a 2 ó 3 de sus robos.

—Ah... bueno veía sus robos por televisión... —empezó a decir Shinichi— y bueno... yo tengo que investigar mis casos antes...

—Claro, entiendo. Investigaste todo de Kid cuando empezaste a ir a sus robos —dijo Aoko.

—¡Mira, Aoko-chan! Vamos a comprar algún recuerdo para nosotras.

Ran había interrumpido al ver la tienda del lugar. Las dos mujeres se entusiasmaron y se dirigieron para allá, mientras los hombres las seguían desde más atrás.

—¿Estás bien Kuroba? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te quedaste un poco callado ahora, pensé que te podías estar sintiendo mal.

—No... Es que pensaba que debe ser muy interesante ver a ese ladrón... ojalá pudiera recordarlo. Y enfrentarme a él y demostrarle que yo soy un mejor mago.

—No tiene nada de interesante.... Sólo un ladrón en busca de una joya en particular que probablemente ya encontró.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kaito sorprendido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Kid siempre devolvía las joyas que robaba y decía que no era la que estaba buscando Quería una en particular y hace poco tiempo atrás, mandó una nota de despedida. Por eso creo que ya la encontró.

—¿Es mi idea, o el hecho de que ya no robe más no te gusta? —dijo el mago molestándolo.

—¿De qué estás hablando Kuroba? Quería atraparlo, es lógico que no me guste que ande por ahí sin pagar por sus crímenes... Y bueno... —Shinichi sonrió en ese momento—. debo reconocer que era entretenido poder desafiarlo y acorralarlo... Además, no era una mala persona... no era como que le hiciera daño a alguien.

Kaito se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en la conversación que estaban teniendo, sintiendo una nostalgia que no tenía sentido para él.

—Por como hablas, parece que lo conoces muy bien.

—Bueno, nos hemos visto muchas veces, es normal.

—¿Pero no que sólo has estado un par de veces en sus robos? ¿Cómo se han visto muchas veces? —dijo Kaito muy curioso..

—Ehh sí, no, es que... no yo no iba antes a sus robos... ehh... —Shinichi estaba nervioso tratando de inventar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

—Ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de inventar una mentira, cada vez caes más detective —dijo Kaito riendo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Siempre me molestas diciendo que estoy mintiendo!

—Eso es porque lo haces. Aunque eres pésimo haciéndolo, eso no quita el hecho de que seas un mentiroso

—¡Yo no soy mentiroso! ¡Eres tú el que cree que invento cosas!

—¡No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de ser coherente!

—¡Ni siquiera me dejas hablar, ¿cómo voy a poder serlo?!

—¡Te dejaré todo el tiempo que quieras para hablar y aun así no serás capaz de decir nada!

Shinichi iba a responder cuando de pronto miró hacia su lado derecho. Las dos mujeres los miraban con atención y ambas se pusieron a reír.

—Dejen de pelear mejor y vamos a los juegos —dijo Ran sonriendo.

—Parecen unos niños —dijo Aoko—. A ti no se te pasa lo inmaduro Kaito.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es muy divertido molestarlo —dijo Kaito irónicamente—. ¿Entonces a cuál juego vamos?

**********************************************************************************************************************************

El día pasó rápido, las dos mujeres se hicieron amigas y no paraban de conversar, mientras los dos hombres también entre conversaciones y peleas a veces parecían no recordar que estaban acompañados. Durante todo el día, Kaito empezó a tener pequeñas imágenes en su mente del lugar. Recordaba haber ido con Aoko, pero no podía recordar todo el día. Sólo recordaba muy pocos momentos.

Cuando ya era de noche, antes de irse, Shinichi recibió una llamada por celular.

—¿Si?... Hola Haibara. Ehh si, todo bien... ningún problema...

Shinichi en ese momento se alejó un poco para poder hablar. Tenía una expresión como si estuviera hablando algo muy serio. Al rato volvió cuando ya había terminado su conversación.

—¿Para qué te llamó Haibara? —preguntó Ran un poco molesta.

—Es que... el profesor quiere que pase ahora un rato a verlo —dijo Shinichi.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no lo creen? —dijo Aoko—. Creo que es hora de irnos, y así tú Kudo-kun puedes ir a donde te llamaron.

—Pero no tienen que irse todos solo por mí —dijo Shinichi.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Ran—. Tengo que llegar a ver si papá está mejor de su resfrío. Y además así nosotros aprovechamos de hablar.

Shinichi la miró con seriedad, un poco con miedo.

—S-Sí, claro.

—Bueno, entonces Aoko y yo nos quedaremos un rato más —dijo Kaito feliz—. ¿Está bien Aoko?

—¿Ehh? Pero...

—¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero yo elijo a dónde nos subiremos ahora!

—¡No es justo, yo quería elegir!

—Entonces nosotros nos iremos —dijo Ran sonriendo—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Aoko-chan. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

—Yo también lo espero. Lo pasé muy bien con ustedes —dijo Aoko.

—Kuroba, ten cuidado al regresar, ¿está bien? —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí, lo sé... Nos vemos pronto.

Shinichi se fue con Ran, mientras Kaito se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¡Kaito! ¿Pasa algo? —le dijo Aoko.

—No, nada... Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Eh? Pero no dijiste que...

—Lo dije porque ellos al parecer tienen algo serio de qué hablar. No quería irme con ellos e interrumpirlos. Los vi a los dos un poco tensos cuando ella mencionó que quería conversar con él.

—¿De verdad? No me di cuenta...

—Pero bueno, ¿te quedas conmigo o no? —dijo Kaito—. Yo pensaba ir a comer algo ahora a la cafetería.

—¡Sí, vamos!

Aoko y Kaito fueron a comer y luego ambos se fueron a sus casas. Finalmente, cuando Kaito llegó a su casa, habló un poco con su madre y fue directo a acostarse. Se sentía agotado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a salir por mucho tiempo. Estaba en su cama pensando, cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular de Shinichi

**Shinichi: ¡Hola!**

Kaito sonrió al ver el mensaje.

**Kaito: ¡Hola! Apenas ha pasado un rato desde que nos vimos y ya me extrañas, ja ja ja.**

**Shinichi: Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¿Llegaste bien?**

**Kaito: Sí, sin problemas. ¿Tú ya llegaste?**

**Shinichi: No todavía. En un rato me voy a mi casa.**

**Kaito: ¿Está todo bien?**

**Shinichi: Sí, ¿por qué?**

**Kaito: No, es que me extraña que andes fuera todavía, pensé que ya habías llegado. No me digas que ya te encontraste con un caso...**

**Shinichi: Ja ja, claro que no. No me molestes.**

**Kaito: Lo siento :D**

**Shinichi: Disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo Kuroba, pero ¿estás bien? Te vi un poco extraño hoy en la tarde, y me quedé preocupado.**

Kaito se puso serio al leer eso. Había tratado de que no se notara que a veces se sentía mal, y pensaba que lo había logrado ya que Aoko no se dio cuenta. Pero Shinichi sí lo había hecho.

**Kaito: Estoy bien detective.**

El mago esperó hasta que llegó la respuesta.

**Shinichi: Y después me llamas mentiroso a mí. Te vi varias veces mirar hacia un lugar determinado, con la mirada fija, como perdido. También te afirmaste varias veces sutilmente de algo, como para apoyarte y a veces te veías algo pálido.**

Al leer el mensaje, Kaitó se sonrió.

**Kaito: Sí que disfrutas hacer deducciones. Casi puedo verte con tu sonrisa arrogante.**

**Shinichi: ¿Entonces aceptas que tengo razón?**

**Kaito: Tal vez...**

**Shinichi: ¿Cómo que tal vez? ¡Solo acepta que tengo razón Kuroba!**

**Kaito: No te preocupes Kudo. Estoy bien. No fue nada importante, por eso no quería que se dieran cuenta.**

El mago después de enviar el mensaje, se puso a mirar el techo de su habitación. Normalmente hubiera desviado más el tema con una broma y hubiera negado hasta el final que eso hubiera pasado. Pero sentía confianza hacia el detective. Shinichi podía ver a través de su poker face más fácilmente de lo que esperaba.

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, sacando a Kaito de sus pensamientos.

**Shinichi: No deberías guardarlo para ti mismo. Avísame cuando te sientas mal y te ayudaré. No estás solo.**

Kaito al leer esas palabras se sintió extraño. Era una sensación cálida y de protección que nunca había sentido. Sonrió con un poco de cariño y vergüenza antes de contestar.

**Kaito: Muchas gracias Kudo. Lo haré.**

**Shinichi: Antes de que lo olvide, de aquí a dos semanas más, ese día viernes no tengo clases. ¿Podrías venir temprano para acá ese día?**

**Kaito: Mmmm ¿dos semanas? No lo sé... Déjame revisar mi ocupada agenda... ¿Cuál sería el motivo de su solicitud, estimado Kudo-san para poder anotarlo?**

**Shinichi: Ja ja ja, idiota. Solo ven. Te espero a las 9.**

**Kaito: Está bien. Nos vemos mañana detective.**

**Shinichi: ¿Mañana?**

**Kaito: Si. Iré a molestarte nuevamente.**

**Shinichi: Está bien, te espero. Buenas noches Kuroba.**

Kaito dejó su teléfono a un lado para luego sonreír sin motivo.

_"Sí que se fija en los detalles... Realmente es bueno..."_

Luego al estar en la cama, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! :D
> 
> La primera mención a Kaito Kid y aunque a Kaito algo le provocó eso, no recuerda nada sobre su alter ego. Y Shinichi esconde algo :O ¿Qué será? 
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus kudos :D Me hacen muy feliz :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo! :3


	4. Capítulo 4

Kaito se encontraba en su antigua casa, en su habitación. Era todo como antes, y de pronto el cuadro de su padre comenzaba a girar rápidamente. Daba muchas vueltas como si fuera una puerta giratoria. Kaito se acercó y al tratar de detenerla, cayó por un agujero muy largo hasta que llegó a una habitación completamente oscura. No veía a nadie, hasta que vio que, a unos metros de él, había alguien igual que a él, vestido con el uniforme de su instituto.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kaito.

—Yo soy tú —respondió esa persona.

—¿Tú tienes mis recuerdos?

—¿Estás seguro de querer recordar?

Kaito se quedó pensando por un momento.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no querría?

—Es algo que cambiará tu vida. Tal vez desearás no haber recordado. Puede que no sea lo que esperas. Puede que seas más feliz como estás ahora.

Kaito se asustó un poco con esas palabras. Era como si hubiera pasado algo importante. Eso le dio una gran inseguridad.

—Entonces algo sucedió... Necesito saber qué sucedió. No puedo quedarme con esta incertidumbre sin saber qué es.

—Aún no es el momento.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo ahora? ¡Necesito saberlo ahora!

El otro Kaito de pronto desapareció, y el mago se vio en una profunda oscuridad. Empezó a correr desesperadamente, buscándose a sí mismo, pero no encontraba nada, estaba completamente solo.

Kaito despertó muy sobresaltado, con el pulso acelerado y transpirando. Aunque ya se había vuelto común que tuviera sueños, la mayoría eran siempre de noche, generalmente arriba de un edificio. Este sueño había sido distinto a los anteriores. Ahora se sentía angustiado, lo que debía recordar era algo que lo haría sufrir y algo importante. Empezó a pensar en sus pocos recuerdos que tenía: Aoko, la escuela, la noche, la multitud en las calles de noche. La mayoría de sus recuerdos eran cosas cotidianas que había vivido con Aoko.

Exaltado, el mago empezó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse con sus ojos cerrados. Luego de varios minutos, finalmente volvió a abrir sus ojos.

_"¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?"_

Después de levantarse confundido y demorarse más tiempo de lo normal, bajó a tomar desayuno

—Buenos días Kaito —lo saludó su madre.

—Buenos días.

—¿Pasa algo? Te ves preocupado.

—No... solo que hubiera querido dormir más.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de su casa.

—Shinichi-kun, bienvenido.

—Muchas gracias, Chikage-san.

Kaito al escuchar la voz del detective, se sorprendió porque era día de semana y Shinichi debía estar en el instituto. Le tomó un tiempo recordar que habían quedado de juntarse ese día. Habían pasado ya las dos semanas desde que le había dicho que se juntaran temprano este día. Kaito miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que, además de que había olvidado el requerimiento de Shinichi, se había atrasado más de lo que había calculado al quedarse tanto rato pensando en su sueño.

—¿No que siempre eras muy puntual? Llevo mucho rato esperándote —dijo Shinichi al entrar.

—Perdón Kudo —respondió con una sonrisa—. No había recordado que hoy no tenías clases.

—¿Quieres comer con nosotros, Shinichi-kun? —preguntó Chikage muy feliz.

—Ya desayuné, muchas gracias.

Durante todo el desayuno, Chikage muy feliz hablaba de sus viajes y experiencias pasadas, mientras los dos jóvenes solo podían escuchar.

—Shinichi-kun —dijo Chikage—. Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi Kaito. Había estado tan solo hasta que se conocieron, me alegro de que ustedes se lleven bien. ¡Además sé que lo puedes cuidar!

—¡Mamá...! —alegó Kaito—. ¡No soy un niño! Estoy bien.

—No, no... —comenzó a decir Shinichi.

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! —dijo Chikage.

Los dos hombres quedaron solos en la cocina y empezaron a lavar la loza y ordenar todo.

—Odio cuando me trata como un niño... viví solo hasta antes que esto pasara —dijo Kaito.

—Es normal que lo haga, además es muy gracioso ver como te pones por eso —dijo Shinichi molestándolo.

—No es sólo eso... —dijo Kaito con un poco de tristeza en su mirada, para luego volver a su sonrisa habitual—. Pero además, no entiendo porqué mi mamá te tiene tanta confianza.

—Eso es porque confío en sus padres... —dijo Chikage que acababa de regresar.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

—Conocí a Yukiko cuando mi esposo le daba clases para disfrazarse —dijo ella muy feliz—. Fuimos muy amigas. Miren, busqué todos este tiempo esta foto para mostrárselas.

Chikage les pasó la foto que tenía en sus manos. En la fotografía, aparecían ella, Toichi, Yukiko y Yusaku posando juntos, junto a dos niños de alrededor de 3 años.

—¡Pero si son... Espera... ¿Somos nosotros? —preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

—¡Así es! Pensar que ustedes se conocían desde pequeños y ahora se volvieron a reencontrar. ¡Es fascinante! —dijo Chikage entusiasmada.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho mamá? —dijo Kaito.

—Bueno, quería primero encontrar la foto. ¿No es increíble? Después ya no nos volvimos a ver, y no he sabido mucho de ellos. ¡Pero me alegra tanto haberte encontrado acá Shinichi-kun! ¡Eres igual a tu padre!

—Es verdad, te pareces mucho a él, Kudo —dijo Kaito mirando la foto—. Pero tienes los ojos azules, como tu madre... ¡Qué coincidencia...! Habernos conocido antes sin saberlo... Entonces es la segunda vez que nos conocemos.

Chikage sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Shinichi-kun —dijo ella—. Hoy voy a salir un momento, si no es mucha molestia...

—Mamá... —dijo Kaito.

—Sí, ya sé, pero es por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder —dijo ella sonriendo.

—No se preocupe, Chikage-san —dijo Shinichi—. Además hoy no vamos a salir.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Bueno, voy saliendo. ¡Nos vemos!

Los dos hombres cuando se quedaron solos continuaron ordenando hasta terminar.

—Kudo, ¿por qué querías que fuera hoy a tu casa?

—Ah, sí, bueno... al principio era para que saliéramos, pero anoche hablé con Haibara, y hoy estaría en casa. Al fin terminaron con su investigación. Me dijo que fuéramos a verla.

—¿De verdad? ¿No que no podía todavía?

—Sí, eso creía yo, pero como siempre ella se lo guardó y nunca dijo que estaba por terminar. Ella es muy reservada.

Kaito se puso muy serio antes de responder, mirando hacia el suelo y pensando en el sueño que había tenido hace un rato.

—Me gustaría recordar pronto.

Shinichi lo miró y pudo sentir la angustia que sentía Kaito en ese momento, por eso de forma impulsiva puso la mano en su hombro, haciendo que el mago lo mirara.

—Tranquilo... todo va a estar bien. Te ayudaré con esto, ¿está bien?

Kaito sorprendido, le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Vamos entonces.

—Sí... esperemos que Haibara te pueda ayudar.

Los dos llegaron hasta la casa del profesor Agasa, entraron al jardín y tocaron directamente la puerta. Al hacerlo, se escuchó una voz de un hombre mayor a lo lejos.

—Ah Shinichi, ya te abro.

En ese momento, Agasa abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a los dos jóvenes tan parecidos.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Dos Shinichi! ¡Hay dos Shinichi!

Los dos jóvenes pestañearon un momento, se miraron mutuamente y se empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

—¡Claro que no, profesor! ¡Él es...!

El detective fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer de unos 20 años que se acercaba a la puerta. Tenía el pelo muy largo de color castaño y rizado, le llegaba más abajo de los hombros y un poco más arriba de la cintura. Era delgada y muy blanca, con rasgos extranjeros, y andaba con una bata blanca.

—¿De qué estás hablando profesor? —dijo ella, hasta que se quedó callada al ver a los dos invitados.

Shinichi suspiró antes de hablar un poco molesto.

—¿Qué todos van a reaccionar igual cuando andemos juntos?

—No puedes negar que tienen razón —dijo el mago sonriendo para luego hablarle a los otros dos—. Soy Kuroba Kaito, vivo aquí cruzando a la calle y por alguna razón del destino, me parezco a este detective maniático.

—Kuroba, él es el profesor Agasa, y ella es Haibara Hikaru, su nieta.

—Un placer conocerte, Kaito-kun —dijo Agasa—. Pasen adelante... increíble, realmente parecen gemelos.

—¡Claro que no! —respondieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos entraron hasta la sala y se sentaron.

—¿Café como siempre, Kudo-kun? —preguntó la científica.

—Sí, por favor.

—Kuroba-kun, ¿quieres un té o café?

—No, muchas gracias. Estoy bien.

Haibara se fue a la cocina, mientras los 3 hombres quedaron solos.

—¿Cómo ha estado, profesor? ¿Haibara está siendo muy estricta? —dijo Shinichi muy serio.

—Sí, un poco, no me deja comer lo que quiero.

—Pero es que si no lo hace no sigues sus instrucciones —dijo Shinichi mirándolo con desaprobación

—Ehh... sí.... —dijo medio nervioso y luego cambió el tema para desviar la conversación—. Pero bueno, no te había visto por acá, Kaito-kun.

—No, llevo poco tiempo por acá... Antes no vivía aquí.

—Tuvo un accidente hace poco —continuó Shinichi—, y debido a eso tiene un tipo de amnesia, recuerda todo, pero sólo hasta hace un par de meses. No recuerda nada del último año, año y medio. Por eso, estaba en el hospital hasta hace poco.

—Ahh si, Ai-kun me comentó sobre eso. Así que eres tú eres ese joven.

—¿Ai-kun? —preguntó Kaito sin entender.

—Ah, sí... quise decir Hikari, Hikari-kun ... —dijo el profesor nervioso.

—La hermana pequeña de Haibara se llama Ai, por eso se confunde, vivió con ella hasta hace poco... —dijo rápidamente Shinichi

Kaito solo lo miró incrédulo, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Bueno, entonces tú eres ese joven del que me habló Hikari-kun... —dijo el profesor.

—Por eso les dije que vinieran —dijo Haibara que venía entrando—. Me interesaría ver cómo funciona su cerebro ahora y cómo irá evolucionando. Kuroba-kun, ¿podrías contarme todo sobre tu accidente y cómo has vivido en este tiempo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Kaito relató todo lo que sabía, el accidente, el tiempo en coma y cómo había reaccionado desde que había despertado.

—Amnesia postraumática... —dijo Agasa.

—Así es, fue generada por su accidente —dijo Haibara—.Tiene características de amnesia lacunar debido a un traumatismo craneoencefálico. No recuerda lo que sucedió solo en un periodo de tiempo determinado, no de toda su vida, lo cual es bueno. No es amnesia retrógrada.

—Entonces para recuperar tu memoria, deberías volver a todos los lugares importantes —dijo Agasa—. Y hablar con las personas más cercanas a ti. Eso ayuda a estimular el cerebro.

—Es buena idea —dijo Shinichi—. El cerebro tiene distintos tipos de memorias. Una de ellas es la visual. Si ves lugares que fueron importantes para ti, donde viviste experiencias realmente importantes, esa parte del cerebro se puede activar. Probablemente eso fue lo que te pasó cuando pasabas la semana pasada por los distintos lugares de Tropical Land.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? ¿Has recordado cosas? Sería bueno saber qué cosas has recordado —preguntó el profesor a Agasa.

—Sí, bueno recordé primero un día que estuve en un cruce en específico en Ginza. Lo recuerdo bien, no sé qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero recuerdo esa imagen. También me pasó cuando fuimos a Tropical Land, recordé un día que fui con Aoko y estábamos comiendo helado en la noche. Y en general, he podido recordar algunas cosas, unas bromas que le hacía a Aoko, algunos lugares a los que fuimos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste algún recuerdo? —preguntó Haibara.

—Ayer, cuando Aoko me envió unas fotos.

—Entonces efectivamente tu memoria visual funciona bien —dijo Agasa—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Ai-kun?

—Si la lesión que tiene es en el lóbulo temporal y es pequeña, sí existe una gran probabilidad de que sus recuerdos vayan volviendo de a poco. Especialmente si ya es capaz de tener estos episodios en que puede ver imágenes en su mente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te dan el alta. Estás con tus facultades plenas, por lo que hemos hablado no he visto que tengas ninguna lesión motora o en el habla, deberías ser capaz de llevar una vida completamente normal.

Kaito se sorprendió al escuchar eso y lo puso en alerta.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí... —dijo Haibara—. Aunque podría confirmarlo si pudiera ver tus exámenes y haciéndote algunas pruebas.

—Bueno, puedes hacerme las pruebas, pero... esos exámenes los manejan en el hospital. Nunca los he visto... —dijo Kaito pensativo.

—Bien, espera aquí mientras voy a preparar el escáner. Kudo, por favor ayúdame —dijo la científica.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron ante la mirada desconfiada del mago.

—¿Escáner? —preguntó Kaito—. ¿Tienes un escáner aquí?

—Tengo todo un laboratorio. Muchas veces trabajo desde aquí.

—¡Eso no explica el escáner! —dijo el mago sin estar convencido.

—Lo necesité una vez que el profesor estuvo muy enfermo ¿cierto profesor? —dijo Haibara.

Ella y Shinichi salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

—Ehh... sí, así es...—dijo Agasa—. Para que no tuviera que hacer el camino al hospital, ella me revisaba aquí. No te preocupes Kaito-kun, Ai-kun es muy profesional.

—Está bien. Solo que es muy extraño.

—No te preocupes, Ai-kun siempre se ha conseguido muchos implementos de ese estilo —dijo el profesor.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el laboratorio de Shinichi y Haibara también conversaban.

—¿Te has sentido bien, Kudo-kun?

—Sí, solo un poco cansado, pero no me ha pasado nada más...

—Te he dicho que no debes hacer esfuerzos muy grandes. Sabes que eso afecta al antídoto.

—Sí, sí, me estoy cuidando —dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa con miedo—. No te preocupes , estoy bien. En estos momentos no soy yo lo que me preocupa...

—¿Lo dices por Kuroba-kun?...

—Sí... Gracias por esto, Haibara. Puede que sea idea mía, pero por lo que he visto durante estas semanas, a mí me da la impresión de que su accidente y su lesión no es tan grave como su madre siempre dice.

—Creo que tienes razón. Generalmente en este tipo de casos, muchos quedan con secuelas de aprendizaje o en otras áreas Algunos no pueden mover sus piernas, o quedan con problemas para moverse. Pero yo veo que está bien. Lo sabremos ahora qué ha pasado.

—Me gustaría ayudarlo... no me gusta verlo a veces perdido... he visto que siempre pregunta sobre las cosas que pasaron, realmente quiere recordar —dijo Shinichi.

—Es muy probable que lo logre... Pero, es increíble, ¿no lo crees, Kudo-kun? Él es igual a ti —dijo Haibara sonriendo irónicamente—. Si hubieras conocido antes a Kuroba-kun, te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas... ¡Qué irónico!

—Sí, también lo pensé —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Me podría haber salvado en varias situaciones. Pero eso significaba también que hubiéramos tenido más problemas... y no solo nosotros...

—¿Están hablando de tu gran desaparición misteriosa que sucedió hace meses?

Kaito que acababa de entrar en la habitación y tenía una mente muy ágil. Por curiosidad y porque le gustaba incomodar a Shinichi, había preguntado al escuchar la última frase del detective, quien se puso nervioso al verlo.

—¡No! ¡No...! ¡No estuve desaparecido! Estaba muy lejos... ya te dije...

—Y yo ya te dije que eres pésimo mintiendo —dijo Kaito.

Haibara sólo sonreía, viendo como Shinichi se incomodaba.

—¡Y tú por qué sonríes Haibara! —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Dejaré que el gran detective engreído de Japón se encargue solo de esto —dijo la científica con una sonrisa malvada— Pero eso será después, ahora ya está todo listo. Kuroba-kun, por favor, puedes acostarte encima de la plataforma. Ya el profesor te dijo que no entraras con nada de metal, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es.

Kaito hizo lo que Haibara le indicó, ella le dio las indicaciones para el procedimiento y luego al estar listo, movió la plataforma que se adentró en el escáner.

—Oye Kudo —murmuró Haibara—. ¿Qué sabe exactamente él de ti y de lo que te pasó?

—No sabe nada, siempre le digo que estuve lejos por un caso, pero nunca me cree. Por eso sospecha que algo pasó, se da cuenta siempre de todos los detalles.

—Es muy perceptivo, como tú. Es muy interesante.

—¿Por qué es interesante? No quiero que nadie sepa lo que pasó.

—Te lo advertiré Kudo. Lo va a saber. Eres tan descuidado que te aseguro que así será.

—No necesitas advertirme, tendré cuidado. No tiene cómo saberlo.

Haibara se acercó al monitor a ver las imágenes que obtenía.

—Aquí está —dijo Haibara—. ¿Lo ves? Es el lóbulo temporal. Tiene una pequeña área comprometida. Esto se sanará con el tiempo.

—¿Entonces no es algo tan grave? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Creo que no... Aunque hay algo raro en general. Diría que su actividad cerebral en esa zona es un poco menor al promedio.

—¿Será producto de esa lesión?

—No... lo dudo mucho.

Después de un rato sacaron a Kaito del escáner, y Haibara con su tablet en mano empezó a anotar algunas cosas.

—Dime Kuroba-kun, ¿te has sentido mal desde que llegaste a tu casa? ¿Mareos, cansancio, desmayos o que no recuerdes lo que hiciste ayer? —preguntó Haibara.

—Sólo cuando he tenido esos pequeños recuerdos me he sentido un poco mareado, pero nada más... A veces duermo toda la mañana y me cuesta despertar, despierto muy tarde, pero ya me pasa menos seguido.

—¿Te cuesta despertar? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, como que podría seguir durmiendo por horas... pero ya cada vez menos. Aunque ahora que recuerdo... cuando llegué a casa, pasé toda una semana muy agotado y confundido. Pasaba durmiendo prácticamente todo el día y a veces no sabía dónde estaba.

Haibara al escuchar eso se puso en alerta y lo miró seriamente.

—Cuando despertabas, ¿te costaba mantener los ojos abiertos? ¿Y tenías estados de confusión que no entendías nada? ¿Creías estar en otra parte? ¿No tenías ánimo?

—¡Sí! Eso mismo... —dijo Kaito con un poco de miedo—. ¿Es normal que eso pase?

—¿Estabas tomando algún medicamento?

—No...

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no estaba tomando nada, aunque recuerdo poco de esos días... pero... creo que... iba una enfermera a ponerme una inyección todos los días.

—¿Lo sigue haciendo? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—No, no ha vuelto desde que eso pasó —dijo Kaito.

—Haibara, eso no será... —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí... Benzodiazepinas. Dime Kuroba-kun, ¿estás tomando algún medicamento ahora?

—No, nada. ¿Qué son las benzodiazepinas?

—Sedantes con efectos amnésicos —dijo Shinichi preocupado.

—Tal vez en el hospital también te lo daban... —dijo Haibara—. El problema es poder saber cuánto tiempo lo tomaste. Porque si me dices que a veces te cuesta despertar en las mañanas...

Kaito se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Si era verdad lo que decía, entonces le habían dado un medicamento que influía directamente en si podía recuperar su memoria o no.

—Haibara, no estarás diciendo que su amnesia fue provocada —dijo Shinichi muy serio.

—No. Claramente tiene una lesión producto del accidente. Pero sí pueden manipular su recuperación —dijo ella.

—Kuroba ¿estás bien? —preguntó el detective al ver que estaba muy callado.

—Si, no te preocupes. Sólo que... si ya no lo estoy tomando, ya no hay riesgos ¿verdad?

—Así es, ya no deberías tener su efecto —dijo la científica—. Pero ten cuidado con lo comes.

Los otros dos jóvenes sólo asintieron y evitaron comentar algo al respecto.

—Bien, sigamos con las otras pruebas, Kuroba-kun —dijo Haibara.

—Sí, está bien.

Durante media hora, Haibara le tomó los signos vitales a Kaito y le hizo un par de preguntas para ver su capacidad cognitiva. Finalmente, cuando terminaron Kaito volvió a la sala donde estaba el profesor, mientras Haibara y Shinichi comentaban lo que acababa de suceder.

—Oye, Haibara —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

—No lo sé. Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, está claro que alguien cercano a Kuroba-kun no quiere que recupere su memoria. Tienen que estar atentos, de que no vayan a seguir recetando otros medicamentos o intenten cosas diferentes para lograrlo.

—Pienso lo mismo... Esto es demasiado raro... Pero tal vez sucedió algo grave o traumático, y sólo por eso quiere protegerlo, pero aún así...

—Puede ser. Pero no creo que perjudicar su salud sea lo mejor para lograr eso.

—Sí, es verdad. Voy a estar atento, y averiguaré lo más que pueda.

Haibara al verlo sonrió y empezó a ordenar unos frascos que tenía.

—¿De qué te ríes, Haibara?

—Ya tienes esa mirada que te da cuando te enfrentas a un caso. No vas a parar hasta saber qué sucede. Vamos mejor para allá, nos deben estar esperando.

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala, vieron que Kaito y Agasa estaban muy entretenidos jugando con uno de sus inventos.

—Vaya, no se ve nada preocupado por su salud o todas las pruebas que le hicimos —dijo Haibara.

—Sí, él es así. Siempre se ve muy feliz, como si no tuviera problemas —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

Haibara lo miró y sonrió sutilmente mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar junto con el detective.

—Entonces profesor —dijo Kaito entusiasmado—. ¿Podría inventar algunos artículos para mis trucos de magia?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy un genio! Dime qué es lo que quieres —dijo Agasa feliz.

—La mayoría de sus inventos fallan al primer uso —dijo Shinichi—. Así que si yo fuera tú, no le pediría eso.

—No decías eso cuando venías a rogarle que arreglara los tuyos —dijo Haibara molestándolo.

—¿Cuáles tuyos? —dijo Kaito— ¿Qué tienes, Kudo?

—No son nada, algo que necesité, ya sabes, un par de veces... los necesitaba pues.., por..., para la escuela... —dijo el detective nervioso—. No importa, ¿ya vamos Kuroba?

Kaito se echó a reír al escucharlo tan nervioso, haciendo que Haibara y el profesor también se rieran un poco.

—Está bien, vamos. Muchas gracias Haibara por todo. Gracias profesor, vendré pronto a decirle algunas ideas que tengo —dijo Kaito levantándose del sillón.

—Claro, ven cuando quieras, Kaito-kun —dijo Agasa.

—Recuerda cuidarte. Puedes llevar una vida normal, pero no te exijas —le dijo la científica.

—Está bien. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo el mago saliendo por la puerta.

—Gracias Haibara. Hablamos más rato —dijo Shinichi siguiendo a Kaito.

Los dos hombres volvieron a la casa de Kaito, el mago fue a la cocina mientras Shinichi se sentaba en la sala. Justo en ese momento, sonó el celular del detective.

—¿Diga?... Inspector Megure...

Kaito escuchó eso y sonrió. Eso solo significaba que su amigo desaparecía por un par de horas. Cuando Shinichi colgó, se dirigió a donde el mago.

—Disculpa Kuroba, acaba de...

—Sí, está bien. Anda, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Perdón, volveré pronto.

—Pero... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Te voy a pedir un favor a cambio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que dejes que esta noche pueda quedarme en tu casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¡Será divertido! Además, porque estás dejando a tu amigo que está recuperándose completamente solo —dijo Kaito tratando de hacerse la víctima.

—¿Me lo vas a sacar en cara? Está bien... ¡Pero no quiero que hagas trucos raros como que desaparezcas cosas de mi casa! ¡Mejor sin trucos! ¡Nada de magia!

—Prometo que no haré trucos tan exagerados.

Kaito sacó una baraja de cartas de la nada, la revolvió, y luego extendió la baraja para que Shinichi eligiera una carta. El detective la tomó, la dio vuelta y ahí decía **"Prometo que no haré trucos tan exagerados".** Shinichi al leerla, se sonrió y se la devolvió.

—Bueno... supongo que simples trucos de cartas los puedo aceptar... Nos vemos más tarde.

Shinichi se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando iba saliendo, escuchó:

—Ojalá no te encuentres ningún otro caso por el camino.

El detective se rió y prefirió no contestar.

_"Idiota..."_

Cuando Shinichi se fue, la sonrisa de Kaito se desvaneció. Su rostro ahora se veía preocupado. Fue rápidamente hasta la habitación de su mamá, y empezó a buscar entre sus cajones. Después de 20 minutos buscando, en el clóset escondida pudo encontrar una pequeña caja de pastillas.

—Diazepam... Es una benzodiazepina...

El mago luego de un momento, volvió a dejar la caja donde estaba, ordenó todo y se fue de la habitación, nervioso, sin dejar de pensar.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, mamá?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz de publicar este nuevo capítulo :D
> 
> Apareció mi amada Haibara <3 Siempre me he preguntado cómo se vería ella con pelo largo*.* Así que por eso en la descripción, decidí que fuera así en su forma adulta. Y preferí que volviera a ser adulta, pero que conservara su apellido "Haibara". Siempre leo en los fanfics que o la dejan como niña con el nombre Haibara, o es adulta con el nombre de Shiho, así que yo las mezclé xD Después de todo, el decir que es hermana de Ai explicaría a los demás el porqué se parecen tanto xD Y utilizar un nombre distinto al real le ayudaría para su nueva vida.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Kaito se empezó a dar cuenta de que hay algo importante que sucedió :O ¿Empezará a recordar más seguido ahora? Esperen la continuación :D
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus kudos :D <3 Estoy feliz de ver la recepción que está teniendo esta historia :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Usé algunos términos biológicos en este capítulo, para tratar de hacerlo más real. Los voy a explicar ahora. 
> 
> Amnesia postraumática: La amnesia generada después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (traumatismo craneoencefálico).
> 
> Amnesia lacunar: Es la que tiene Kaito, tiene una "laguna" en sus recuerdos. Recuerda todo lo de antes, pero hay un periodo que se borró de su mente.
> 
> Amnesia retrógrada: Esa es la amnesia total. No recuerdas ni tu nombre.
> 
> Benzodiazepina: Es un compuesto ansiolítico generalmente usado para el insomnio o la ansiedad. Como efecto secundarios puede generar que te de sueño en extremo, no puedas modular bien, estés aletargado y tengas problemas de memoria. El diazepam es uno de ellos. Actúa a nivel de sistema nervioso central, y aunque los efectos son diferentes según cada organismo, a algunos les hace muy mal y como que los seda demasiado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Tal y como habían acordado, Kaito se quedó esa noche en la casa de Shinichi. Después de hablar hasta muy tarde, se habían ido a dormir muy cansados. Debido a eso, a la mañana siguiente Shinichi no despertó tan temprano como de costumbre. Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana cuando salió de su habitación y fue a hacerse su café matutino. Estaba tomándolo en la cocina, cuando de pronto recordó que Kaito también estaba en su casa. Fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes, pero la puerta estaba abierta, la cama hecha, y era como si nunca hubiera habido alguien ahí. Solo encontró un pequeño papel en el velador.

**"Salí por un momento, regreso pronto"**

Shinichi al leer eso se sorprendió, porque en ningún momento le había dicho que saldría. Fue y tomó su celular para llamarlo, pero Kaito no contestaba sus llamadas.

_"¿Cómo se le ocurre irse así sin decir nada? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no me avisó? ¿Por qué se fue de la nada? ¿Qué hago si su mamá se entera? Demonios, Kuroba... ¿Por qué haces esto?"_

Shinichi se fue a bañar rápidamente, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

_"¿Y si le sucede algo en el camino? ¿Se desmaya? O peor... Pero ¿a dónde fue? A dónde podría haber querido ir tanto que fue sin decir.... Claro... debe haber ido a su casa. Tiene que estar en Ekoda... Pero no sé su dirección..."_

El detective rápidamente mientras se vestía, tomó su celular nuevamente.

—Profesor... Necesito que rastrees un número de teléfono...

*******************************************************************************************************

Por alguna razón desde el día anterior que se sentía más intranquilo. Había logrado escabullirse sin problemas de la casa de Shinichi y ahora iba camino al metro. Kaito había decidido ir hasta su antigua casa. Desde que había despertado del coma que tenía mucha nostalgia de ese lugar, ya que no podía sentirse cómodo en la casa donde ahora vivía, pero sentía un gran miedo al pensar en volver a Ekoda. Había algo que le incomodaba y no entendía por qué él había decidido mudarse para vivir tan lejos de donde estaba toda su vida. Pero ahora con lo que había pasado, sentía que debía ir para allá en busca de respuestas.

Durante todo el camino, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en todas las dudas que tenía.

_"El camino es más largo de lo que pensé... ¿por qué? ¿por qué tan lejos? ¿qué pasó para que quisiera irme de Ekoda como si no quisiera volver? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no quieren que recuerde? Mamá no quiere que recuerde... Por eso encontré esas pastillas..."_

Al llegar al sitio, se sintió como si estuviera en el lugar correcto. La calle no había cambiado, la fachada seguía igual que cómo la recordaba. Al abrir la puerta, se sintió impactado de ver todo vacío. Estaba un poco sucio, y había un par de cajas en donde antes estaba la sala. La verdad es que se sentía mucho más grande. Revisó las cajas, pero sólo eran cosas sin importancia, adornos, cortinas, nada relevante. Revisó también en los estantes de la cocina para ver si encontraba algo, como si tuviera la esperanza de encontrar algo familiar que le ayudara a recordar o entender, pero no encontró nada.

Luego subió y fue hasta su habitación. Sólo había una silla, en un costado cerca de la ventana, y un olor raro. Kaito miró con nostalgia esas paredes donde había crecido. Luego miró la pared donde siempre tuvo el retrato de su padre. Encontró que se veía distinta sin él. Hasta le parecía que la pared se veía más pálida que cuando tenía el retrato. Kaito apoyó una mano en la parte dónde había estado el cuadro.

_"Papá... ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? Algo sucedió... Debo recordar..."_

Kaito se empezó a sentir inquieto. Sintió de pronto que había algo urgente que debía recordar. Algo realmente importante que no podía dejar de lado.

_"¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué siento esta angustia tan grande?"_

Un pequeño mareo le vino, por lo que decidió salir al balcón a tomar aire. Respiró profundamente y empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Pero seguía la misma sensación de que había un recuerdo importante que no debía olvidar.

Después de un rato, entró y revisó bien todo el lugar. Estaba bien mantenido a pesar de estar abandonado supuestamente por más de medio año. No había mucha tierra, no se sentía encerrado. Era como si la hubieran mantenido bien hasta hace algunas semanas atrás. Volvió a su pieza, para estar un rato en el lugar, y se dio cuenta que el color de las paredes era distinto. No era su imaginación como había pensado, las paredes efectivamente tenían un color parecido al anterior, pero más pálido, más blanco y no tenía ninguna de las manchas clásicas que salen por el uso. El olor que sentía cuando entró en ella era el de la pintura. Su habitación había sido pintada hace poco. Tampoco estaba sucia como las demás, estaba muy bien mantenida.

_"Aquí hay algo que no calza... este lugar no lleva meses abandonado. Y mi pieza fue pintada recientemente... Eso significa... que probablemente la mudanza fue después de mi accidente... Pero ¿por qué mamá dice que llevo meses viviendo allá? ¿Por qué no dice que fue por mi accidente? ¿Por qué pintar una habitación que no se va a usar?"_

El mago tenía sentimientos encontrados. Si estaba en lo correcto, no entendía por qué su mamá le ocultaría eso. Y esa sensación de urgencia que no se le pasaba le confirmaba que algo no estaba bien. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que no obtendría respuestas preguntando. También dudaba si sería que tal vez solo se estaba imaginando cosas, y solo se sentía así por sentir que faltaban meses de su vida.

Después de un largo rato, miró su celular que mantenía en silencio y se sorprendió. Tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Shinichi preguntándole dónde se había ido. Estaba recibiendo en ese mismo momento una nueva llamada de él.

—¿Si? —dijo Kaito al responder la llamada.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así sin avisar?! —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Tranquilo detective, necesitaba venir a un lugar.

—¡Pero no puedes irte así!

—Ya perdón. Ya regresaré en un rato.

—No te muevas aún Kuroba.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy en Ekoda.

Kaito sonrió por un momento. Aunque no esperaba que Shinichi fuera hasta allá, era algo que no le sorprendía.

—¡Bien hecho, detective! Lograste rastrearme a través de mi teléfono.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

En ese momento, Kaito bajó su mano con el teléfono y solo cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa, empezó a hablar alto hacia el primer piso.

—No creas que voy a alabar tus habilidades como otras personas lo hacen. Yo también puedo hacer deducciones.

—Vaya, a ti es difícil sorprenderte, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi desde abajo.

—Y a ti es difícil engañarte.

Shinichi subió hasta el segundo piso y entró a la que era la habitación de Kaito. Ahí vio que el mago lo esperaba en medio de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien Kuroba?

Kaito se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego caminó hasta quedar frente al detective.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por una persona que apenas conoces?

Shinichi se sonrojó levemente con la pregunta y con la cercanía de Kaito. Estando medio nervioso, respondió.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso hay una razón para que no lo haga? Nunca dejaré de ayudar si veo que puedo realmente aliviar el sufrimiento de alguien. Además, ya no somos desconocidos... o al menos eso creo yo, no lo sé... es normal que me preocupe.

Kaito sonrió.

—No te preocupes detective. No es nada. Vine para acá solo porque tenía mucha nostalgia de estar aquí. Además, puede que estar aquí me ayude a recordar algo.

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio, entendiendo que lo que pasó donde el profesor el día anterior le había afectado. Kaito se dio vuelta para dirigirse al balcón.

—Así que aquí vivías... ¿Te criaste en esta casa?—dijo el detective mientras tomó la silla y se la acercó a Kaito para que descansara.

—Sí... Por eso llevaba varios días queriendo venir para acá —dijo Kaito naturalmente mientras tomaba asiento—. Realmente extraño vivir aquí...

—Kuroba, lo lamento. Sé que lo que te dijimos con Haibara te ha generado dudas y...

—Está bien. No te preocupes por eso —dijo el mago muy tranquilo—. Mi mamá es un poco aprensiva. Prefiere darme medicamentos de más con tal de que esté bien. Ya sabes que hasta se preocupa cuando estoy en su casa.

Shinichi no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Kaito parecía muy convencido de lo que decía y lo vio muy tranquilo y relajado, pero había algo que le generaba desconfianza. Creía en las palabras del mago, pero pensaba que podía haber algo que él no supiera. Por eso prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—Sí, tienes razón... ¡Pero eres tan inquieto e impredecible! Creo que entiendo bien la reacción de tu mamá. Tienes que cuidarte, ¿ya? No debes salir por ahí sin avisar.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero no estoy tan mal. ¡No tenías que seguirme hasta acá, puedo cuidarme solo! ¡Yo...!

De pronto Kaito vio hacia la terraza, detrás de Shinichi y vio en la casa de al lado que estaba su amiga de la infancia también en el balcón. Kaito se levantó de pronto y salió para allá.

—¡Aoko! ¡Oye, Aoko! ¡Mira, vine de visita!

La chica lo miró sorprendido y sonrió efusivamente al verlo.

—¡Kaito! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?!

—No tengo que contarte todo lo que hago.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas a almorzar? ¿Eh? —Aoko vio sorprendida que detrás de Kaito estaba Shinichi—. ¡¿Kudo-kun, también estás aquí?! ¡Vengan para acá y almorzamos juntos!

—No, no es... —empezó a decir Shinichi.

—¡Vamos para allá! —dijo Kaito interrumpiendo al detective—. Vamos Kudo.

—Oye, oye...

Kaito tomó del brazo a Shinichi y lo llevó hasta el primer piso. El detective sin reaccionar solo fue arrastrado por él.

—No te niegues, siempre eres tan reacio a todo lo que es espontáneo. ¡Vamos!

—¡Yo no soy así!

—¡Entonces si no lo eres, vamos a ir!

—¿Pero no molestaremos a Nakamori si vamos?

—No hay problema, yo siempre iba a comer a su casa antes.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que uno no moleste!

Cuando Shinichi se vino a dar cuenta, ya estaban entrando a la casa de Aoko sin siquiera haber tocado al timbre.

—¡Ya estamos aquí, Aoko! —gritó Kaito.

—¡¡Kaito!! ¡Me alegro que estés aquí! ¡Ya no nos vemos como antes!

Aoko llegó efusivamente a abrazar a Kaito.

—Eso es porque ya me has dejado de lado, tonta.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado, Bakaito! Sabes que te voy a ver cada vez que puedo —Aoko luego se dirigió a Shinichi—. ¡Bienvenido Kudo-kun! Ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres un té o un café?

—No es necesario, gracias Nakamori.

—El almuerzo estará listo en un rato. Acompáñenme en la cocina.

—¿Te ayudamos en algo? —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Tu cocinando? —dijo Kaito—. Mejor no, no quiero envenenarme.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir, Kuroba?!

—Tú no cocinas mucho, vives en base a café...

—¡Claro que no!

—Son muy graciosos —dijo Aoko riendo—. No es necesario que me ayuden, ya tengo casi todo listo.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo Aoko.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Kaito sorprendido.

—Sí, invité a Akako-chan —dijo Aoko mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Por lo que me ha dicho Aoko, creo que va en nuestro mismo curso, pero yo no la recuerdo —dijo Kaito.

Cuando las dos chicas entraron en la casa, Akako claramente se sorprendió.

—Akako-chan —dijo Aoko— Kaito me vino a ver. Él es su amigo, Kudo Shinichi. Kudo-kun, ella es Koizumi Akako, va con nosotros en el instituto.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Shinichi.

—Igualmente —dijo Akako mirándolo con misterio. Luego dirigió su mirada a Kaito— Kuroba-kun, lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado. Nakamori-san me ha dicho tu situación. Espero que te recuperes.

—Gracias... —respondió el mago con una extraña sensación.

—Aunque no pensé que siguieras viniendo a Ekoda —dijo Akako—. Ahora que vives tan lejos, debe ser un largo viaje.

—Sí, es bastante lejos —dijo Kaito—. Por eso es primera vez que vengo.

—Ya veo —dijo la bruja—. No creo que deberías venir solo para acá. Quién sabe lo que te podría pasar en el camino o estando aquí. Más si vienes solo.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo Aoko—. No puedes ir solo tan lejos.

—No te preocupes, por eso lo vine a buscar —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Cómo sabías que había venido solo, Akako-chan? —preguntó Kaito.

—Solo fue mi intuición... —dijo Akako sonriendo levemente.

—Bien, vamos a almorzar —dijo Aoko.

Akako se levantó para ayudar a Aoko y sirvieron los platos. Los 4 sentados en la mesa conversaron animadamente durante el almuerzo, como si fueran amigos de toda una vida.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Kaito —dijo Aoko muy feliz—. Ojalá Saguru hubiera podido venir acá también para estar todos juntos.

—¿Saguru? —preguntó Kaito.

—¿Te refieres a Hakuba Saguru? —preguntó Shinichi.

—S-Sí... —dijo Aoko sonrojada.

—Vaya, sí que van bien en su relación para llamarse por el primer nombre —dijo Akako sonriendo y mirando a Kaito para ver su reacción.

—¿Relación? —dijo Kaito sorprendido—. ¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¿Son novios? ¡No me habías dicho!

—¡N-No, no! —gritó Aoko sonrojada—. Es decir, solo ha pasado esta semana...

—Vaya... ¡Felicitaciones Aoko! Espero que seas muy feliz —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

Aoko quien tenía miedo de la reacción del mago entonces sonrió sinceramente.

—¡Gracias Kaito!

—Pero espero que no lo espantes con tu mal carácter —dijo el mago.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No tengo mal carácter! —dijo Aoko enojada.

—Espero entonces que tenga paciencia contigo.

Aoko en ese momento tomó un cucharón que tenía cerca y trató de golpear a Kaito quien empezó a huir. De pronto los dos estaban corriendo molestándose por todo el primer piso. Mientras se perseguían, los otros dos invitados siguieron hablando.

—Vaya que son infantiles —dijo Shinichi.

—Eran así todos los días en la escuela. Ni siquiera les importaba que estábamos en medio de la clase, se perseguían por toda la sala lanzándose cosas —dijo Akako.

—¿De verdad Koizumi? —dijo el detective sorprendido.

—Sí... ya los profesores no sabían qué hacer con Kuroba-kun, siempre haciendo trucos y moviéndose por todas partes, así que lo dejaban. Nakamori-san siempre lo retaba, le decía que dejara de hacerlo. Ahora que él no está, todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo.

—No puede ser... Sí que deben tener mucha energía para hacer eso todos los días.

—Tú tienes ese mismo tipo de energía, Kudo-kun...

—¿Eh?

—Tienes el mismo tipo de energía que Kuroba-kun... solo que la enfocas en cosas diferentes...

—¿A qué te refieres, Koizumi?

—No es nada. Solo espero que cuando lo necesite, la enfoques en cuidar a Kuroba-kun. No será fácil...

Shinichi se quedó un poco descolocado con la actitud misteriosa de Akako. Ella por su parte luego solo sonrió. Cuando el detective iba a preguntarle de nuevo a Akako de qué estaba hablando, los otros dos jóvenes volvieron a la mesa para descansar un rato, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Después de terminar de comer, todos ayudaron a ordenar. Estaban en eso, cuando Kaito subió al segundo piso para usar el baño. Fue a mojarse la cara, pues se sentía cansado. Además, la noticia de Aoko le había afectado un poco también.

—Espero que sea feliz... Realmente espero que sea feliz...

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, para luego sonreír y decirse a sí mismo que no dejaría que eso le afecte. Al salir del baño, Akako estaba afuera esperándolo.

—Akako-chan, ¿sucede algo? —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—Te lo advertí, Kuroba-kun. Te pedí que no fueras esa noche.

El mago sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. El miedo que sentía hizo que sin darse cuenta diera un paso hacia atrás.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando?

—Te dije el día de tu accidente que no fueras.

Kaito por un momento no supo reaccionar.

—¿S-Sabías lo que iba a suceder...?

Akako lo miró seriamente. Luego hizo un movimiento con sus manos y su círculo rojo mágico apareció en el suelo. Kaito al verlo lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se vio a sí mismo arrodillado una noche frente a ella en ese círculo, pero no recordaba mucho más. Pero lo poco que pudo ver en su mente le ayudó a entender todo de una vez.

—Y-Yo he visto eso antes... T-Tú... ¿tienes poderes?

—Aunque todo lo que pasó fue verdad, aún puede ser descubierto el secreto que hay detrás. El implicado no debe volver atrás, sino su verdadero destino se cumplirá.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—Es una profecía. No debes volver a Ekoda o estarás en peligro. Ellos siguen vigilando.

—¿Ellos...? Akako, ayúdame a recordar. Tú sabes lo que sucede...

—¡Silencio! No puedo interferir más... Hay límites en la magia que no se pueden traspasar. No se puede interferir más allá de esa voluntad.

—¿Entonces esto sí es magia real? —dijo Kaito confundido ya que solo recordó un poco de Akako—. ¿Es posible que existan límites?

—En todo hay límites. No es algo que puedas entender.

—Entonces dime, al menos cuéntame qué sucedió. Tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Akako de pronto miró hacia el primer piso y deshizo su círculo mágico.

—Escucha Kuroba-kun, es lo único que te puedo decir. Ándate ahora mismo de Ekoda y no regreses. No puedes esperar más tiempo, debes irte ahora mismo. Si no lo haces, en un rato más...

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase o que Kaito pudiera decir algo, Aoko y Shinichi aparecieron por la escalera.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Aoko—. No habían regresado.

—Nada importante —dijo Akako—. Kuroba-kun me decía que ya debe regresar.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? —dijo Aoko mirando al mago.

Kaito miró a los dos chicas antes de responder.

—Sí, prefiero irme ya a Beika —dijo Kaito—. No puedo salir demasiado, ya sabes.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kuroba? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Es solo porque nos espera un largo camino.

—Está bien. Entonces vámonos a casa —dijo el detective—. Muchas gracias Nakamori por todo, disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisar. Nos vemos, Koizumi.

—No es nada, regresen cuando quieran —dijo Aoko feliz.

—Espero que me vayas a ver pronto —dijo Kaito a Aoko.

—¡Claro que iré!

Los dos hombres emprendieron el camino, primero en silencio. Después de un par de minutos de caminata, Shinichi le preguntó al mago.

—Oye... ¿estás bien?

—Sí, si me siento bien. No te preocupes.

—No... no me refiero a eso... sino que... Es que quisiste irte tan de repente...

—Sí, es que aquí en Ekoda... ya todo cambió... —luego Kaito sonrió—. Quiero regresar, me he acostumbrado un poco a vivir en Beika.

—Bueno... Igual lo pasamos muy bien, ¿no? Aunque Koizumi es un poco extraña... ¿no lo crees?

Kaito se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo fingiendo no entender.

—No lo sé, tal vez solo es mi imaginación, pero es como misteriosa... Además...

—¿Además qué?

—Me dijo unas frases extrañas que no entendí bien...

—¿Ehh? ¿A ti también, Kudo? —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Shinichi mirándolo—. ¿Cómo que también?

—No es nada —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Creo que solo le gusta jugar con las personas. Tratar de hacerse la interesante, ya sabes...

—Bueno, siempre existen ese tipo de locos que quieren llamar la atención....

Los dos durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que entraron a la estación de metro. Cuando se subieron al vagón, ambos se fueron a apoyar en la puerta contraria, mirando por la ventana.

—Kuroba... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—A ti... ¿no te afectó que Nakamori esté...? Ya sabes... —preguntó Shinichi tímidamente.

Kaito se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué me afectaría?

—Mentiroso. Estoy seguro que sí.

—Me sorprendió, pero solo eso... Es normal, ¿no? Ya que... las cosas cambiaron y ya nada será igual...

Kaito mostraba un poco de melancolía en su voz y luego se quedó mirando por la ventana en silencio. Los dos se quedaron un momento sin hablar.

—Sabes, Kuroba... Ran y yo alguna vez fuimos como tú y Nakamori.

—¿Eh?

—Nos veíamos todos los días, peleábamos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero tuve que alejarme de ella por un tiempo, le oculté cosas... Cuando regresé, ya no fue lo mismo. Ella no me perdona aún por mis mentiras y además... ya había distancia entre nosotros...

—Pero ahora... ya están mejor, ¿no?

—No exactamente. Ella dejó bien en claro que me alejara de ella. De hecho, el día que salimos los cuatro hacia Tropical Land con Nakamori, ¿lo recuerdas? Esa misma noche me dijo que de ahora en adelante ya no seríamos amigos. Solo hablamos por las cosas de la escuela o cuando estamos con nuestros amigos en común. Pero ya no salimos juntos o nos juntamos como antes, ya nada es lo mismo... —dijo Shinichi con un poco de tristeza—. L-Lo que quiero decir con esto es que, aunque las circunstancias son diferentes, entiendo como te sientes... Como uno se siente en el momento en que realmente te das cuenta que ya todo cambió...

—Kudo...

—Lo siento, no soy bueno con las palabras o con los sentimientos —dijo Shinichi sonriendo torpemente, mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza—. Solo quería decirte eso... y que verás que el tiempo igual avanza y el dolor se irá pasando y que bueno, que...ehh...

—Supongo que era natural que sucediera, ¿no? —dijo Kaito mirándolo—. Mientras yo estaba en el hospital, ella siguió con su vida. Si uno se aleja, es normal que la distancia crezca... es normal que siguiera con su vida. Además, por alguna razón, no me siento tan mal...

—¿De verdad? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Sí, no es como yo pensaba... Muchas veces me imaginé que haría yo si ella quisiera a otra persona y nunca pude soportar la idea, pero ahora... No lo sé, es extraño. Supongo que es porque la distancia también me ha afectado a mí sin darme cuenta... ha cambiado un poco lo que siento. Nos alejamos... Todo cambió... Todo cambió, pero tienes razón. El tiempo avanza... y es mi momento de avanzar...

Shinichi al escucharlo así sonrió con cariño. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando por la ventana del vagón en silencio, viendo cómo cruzaban la ciudad.

—Gracias por todo, Kudo... Y tú también... sigue avanzando.

El detective lo miró y vio que Kaito estaba sonriendo aun mirando el paisaje de afuera, con una expresión de tranquilidad que no le había visto.

—Sí... Así será...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo :D ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo tiene hartos detalles, como la relación de Aoko y Hakuba :O ¿Les gusta esta pareja? Y la aparición de Akako que me encanta ella :3 Me gusta poder meter a otros personajes de vez en cuando :3   
> Capítulo dedicado a GoddesArab que siempre comenta en cada capítulo que subo :D Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :3
> 
> Muchas gracias como siempre por sus kudos :D Y si comentan mucho mejor :3 Me gustaría leerlos.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo! :D


	6. Capítulo 6

Durante el siguiente mes, Kaito como pasaba solo y aún no se incorporaba al instituto, iba seguido a molestar a Shinichi. Kaito aunque no era detective, sí tenía un buen sentido de la observación que ayudaba al detective cuando lo necesitaba en sus casos. El mago empezó a frecuentar los lugares que visitaba antes, siempre acompañado de Shinichi para ver si podía recordar algo. Cada día parecía avanzar, pero siempre recordaba cosas sin mucha importancia, rutinas de cada día, cosas de la escuela, nada relevante. También recordaba mucho al inspector Nakamori, y empezó a visualizarlo en lugares como museos. Aoko le confirmó que ellos dos generalmente iban durante el día a los lugares donde Kaito Kid iba a robar para acompañar al padre de ella.

En las noches, Kaito seguía con los mismos sueños que se repetían una y otra vez. Solo que de pronto empezó a soñar también con un niño que usaba lentes, tenía la altura como de un niño de 6-7 años, usaba una pajarilla roja, y que pateaba pelotas de fútbol muy fuertes. Por alguna razón, ese niño le parecía muy familiar. Eso era lo que más le intrigaba a él, saber quién era ese niño y por qué soñaba tanto con él. También a veces soñaba con un adulto, al parecer de edad un poco avanzada, con lentes, pelo blanco que siempre lo veía a lo lejos, escondido, como si siempre estuviera pendiente de él. Ambas figuras siempre estaban a lo lejos, y cuando intentaba acercarse, siempre despertaba.

Un sábado, Shinichi había regresado del cuartel de la policía después de haber estado toda la mañana allá. Se sentía un poco cansado después de una investigación del secuestro de un niño que habían logrado resolver. Fue a la cocina, tomó la comida que había quedado del día anterior y la calentó para almorzar. Estaba tranquilamente en medio de su comida, cuando fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Cómo estás, Kudo?!

Shinichi se asustó al escuchar la voz de Kaito, pero no lo veía. No fue hasta que empezó a buscarlo, que miró hacia el techo donde vio al mago colgando ahí de cabeza.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?!

—Te vine a ver.

—¡¿Pero tenías que estar ahí arriba?!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡De otra forma no te sorprendería!

Kaito entonces saltó y quedó en frente de Shinichi.

—No me sorprendiste...

—Tu cara no decía lo mismo, detective.

—Claro, podría haber sido cualquier intruso en mi casa... De cualquier manera... ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Muy bien. Listo para lo de hoy.

—¿Qué cosa de hoy? —preguntó Shinichi descolocado.

—¡Vamos a ir al Edificio Starlight!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Kaito se sentó en frente de Shinichi y al hacerlo le sonrió.

—¿Has estado ahí?

—Sí, un par de veces... tiene un centro comercial en los últimos pisos. El centro comercial de mayor altura de Japón —dijo Shinichi recordando.

—Sí, iremos a ese centro comercial. Necesito comprar un libro. ¡Así que apúrate en comer!

—¿Por qué tiene que ser en ese lugar? Puedes ir a cualquier librería...

—No es un libro disponible en cualquier lugar, es difícil de encontrar. Es más probable que lo encuentre allá.

—Está bien... ¡Pero no me apures!

Luego de que Shinichi terminara, los dos se dirigieron al centro comercial. Estuvieron la mayoría del tiempo en librerías, cada uno interesado en sus propios intereses, buscando libros, preguntando por otros, emocionándose cada vez que encontraban uno interesante. Después de que ambos compraron, fueron a una pastelería a relajarse un rato.

Cuando estaban saliendo de ese local, ambos escucharon un grito fuerte en la tienda de al lado. Toda la gente quedó sorprendida y empezó a amontonarse en un lugar.

—¡Nooo! ¡No me digas que...! —dijo Kaito resignado como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a que estas cosas pasaran.

Los dos entraron al lugar y encontraron a un hombre con mucha sangre en la cabeza en la bodega del lugar. Shinichi examinó al hombre y confirmó que ya estaba muerto.

—Kuroba...

—Sí, ya estoy llamando...

La policía en un rato llegó al lugar y acordonaron el lugar para comenzar la investigación. Shinichi y Kaito cada vez encontraron más pistas, e interrogaron a los testigos y sospechosos, pero todas las evidencias y testimonios parecían contradecirse.

Había anochecido hace bastante rato cuando finalmente descubrieron la verdad sobre el caso. El culpable fue arrestado y los dos jóvenes tuvieron que ir a la policía para hacer su declaración. Ya era tarde cuando finalmente salieron del lugar y empezaron a regresar a sus casas.

—Lo siento Kuroba, al final esto no estaba planeado.

—¡Es una lástima! ¡Me lo debes Kudo! Tendremos que ir nuevamente.

—¿Por qué? Igual te acompañé como querías... ¿No querías ir para comprar tu libro? Ya lo tienes.

—Esa no era la verdadera razón —dijo Kaito—. Quería ir contigo para allá.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Has estado en la azotea del edificio Starlight, Kudo?

—¿La azotea? Sí, creo que sí... pero la cerraron al público hace un tiempo...

—Eso no es problema, íbamos a poder entrar igual.

—¿Y cómo pensabas entrar?

—Hay una escalera de emergencia que no es usada y que lleva directo hacia arriba. Es solo abrir la puerta, que no es una gran cerradura, se abre fácilmente.

—Parece que ya lo has hecho mucho veces... —dijo Shinichi desconfiado—. ¿Y para qué querías subir ahí?

—La azotea tiene una vista maravillosa, mucho mejor que la del Tokyo Bell Tree, pareciera que uno está en la cima del mundo. Especialmente de noche, es un lugar único. Me gusta mucho la altura, y ese lugar de noche, con las luces de la ciudad y de las estrellas es especial, más ahora que está cerrado al público, es muy tranquilo. Es el mejor lugar para reflexionar, relajarse y aislarse del mundo si lo necesitas...

—¿Eh? ¿Por eso quieres ir?

—Has tenido ya 5 casos seguidos día tras día, ¿no? 6 con el de hoy... Toda esta semana, todos los días has tenido que lidiar con eso. Solo quería que te despejaras un poco y olvidaras todo el estrés que eso te genera. Pensé que te ayudaría... —dijo Kaito ruborizándose levemente—. Y que podrías tener un momento a solas sin ninguna preocupación de nada.

Shinichi se sorprendió con las palabras de Kaito, y por un momento no supo qué decir.

—Kuroba, y-yo... Gracias... Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Podemos ir otro día.

—¡Claro que iremos! ¡Ya te dije que me lo debes! —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Jajaja, está bien...

Después de un momento de silencio, los dos amigos ya casi iban llegando a sus casas. Entonces Kaito suspiró.

—¡Fiuu...! Qué bueno que nos demoramos poco en la declaración —dijo Kaito—. Estoy cansado con todo lo que pasó...

—No es tanto, después de un tiempo ya te acostumbras.

—Claro, como ya has hecho lo mismo tantas veces... teníamos que encontrarnos con un caso... como casi siempre que sales por ahí...

—¡No es mi culpa!

—Pero acepta que por alguna razón atraes los casos —dijo Kaito molestándolo.

—¡No es verdad! Y sabes que no podía quedarme ahí sin hacer na...

Shinichi sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que lo hizo detenerse. Empezó a sentir que sus latidos se hacían más fuertes y el dolor aumentaba. Kaito se dio vuelta al mirar que no estaba a su lado y se sorprendió de verlo así.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el mago.

Shinichi pegó un pequeño grito de dolor mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse.

—¡Kudo! ¡Estás ardiendo! —dijo mientras le tocaba la frente—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital!

Shinichi al escuchar eso agarró como pudo el brazo de Kaito, haciendo que se detuviera.

—¡No! ¡No puedo!

—¿Qué?

—No puedo... dejar... que nadie me vea así...

—¡Pero se nota que estás muy mal!

—¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No puedo!!!

La desesperación en el grito de Shinichi hizo que Kaito se quedara sin poder reaccionar. Entendía que alguna razón importante existía para que se comportara así.

—¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Te ves muy mal, Kudo!

—Llévame a casa... y... Haibara... ella entenderá...

El mago sorprendido aún, no quiso discutir con él en ese estado. Por suerte, solo estaban a un par de casas de distancia y pudieron llegar pronto. Kaito acostó a Shinichi en el sofá, y luego tomando el celular del detective marcó el número de la científica. Shinichi acostado seguía sintiendo las palpitaciones en su cuerpo y respirando con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasa, Kudo-kun?

—No, soy Kuroba. Kudo no se siente bien y...

—¡¿Está sintiendo dolor en el pecho y tiene fiebre?! —contestó ella inmediatamente.

—Eh sí, así es.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —preguntó ella alterada.

—En su casa...

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —dijo Haibara más calmada.

—Hace poco, unos 3 minutos. Le empezó cuando estábamos llegando acá....

—Bien, escucha. Tienes que quitarle la camisa y ver si tiene algo raro en el pecho, manchas, marcas lo que sea. Si ves algo extraño, llámame enseguida. Si no tiene nada, debes mantenerlo siempre con una toalla mojada en su pecho y en su cabeza. No dejes que le suba más la fiebre. Yo voy para allá, llego en media hora. Espera a que llegue y avísame cualquier cambio por más mínimo que sea. No dejes que nadie lo vea así. Nadie debe verlo mientras esté teniendo el ataque. ¿Entendido?

—S-Sí... está bien...

Al cortar el teléfono, Kaito apenas podía reaccionar bien. Fue a buscar las toallas como Haibara le había dicho, mientras su mente estaba muy confundida.

_"¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Cómo ella supo enseguida lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué los dos insisten en no ver a nadie? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? ¿Qué tan grave será esto?"_

El mago volvió y puso la toalla más pequeña en la cabeza de Shinichi.

—Ella ya viene para acá. Todo estará bien.

—Gracias...

Shinichi apenas pudo hablar antes de perder el conocimiento mientras seguía con su ataque. Kaito empezó a desabrocharle la camisa hasta que la abrió completamente. Kaito al verlo así no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la situación. Tocó el pecho de Shinichi y sintió un escalofrío al hacerlo. El cuerpo del detective estaba hirviendo y sus pulsaciones era muy rápidas. Kaito empezó a restregar la toalla mojada en su pecho, rogando que por favor se sintiera mejor.

Shinichi seguía con espasmos involuntarios y su fiebre no bajaba. Kaito se sentía desesperado sin saber qué más hacer. No sabía qué era lo que tenía y no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Luego de varios eternos minutos, se abrió la puerta de entrada. Haibara fue inmediatamente hasta dónde estaba él.

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó ella.

—Se ha mantenido igual todo el rato.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—34 minutos desde que tuvo el primer dolor.

—Bien, tomaremos su presión.

Haibara fue a buscar los implementos y luego tomó la presión arterial de Shinichi.

—La tiene muy alta aún, aunque probablemente llegó a su límite hace un momento. Hay que mantenerlo con la temperatura estable.

—Haibara, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—No te preocupes, solo es una reacción de su sistema inmune.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, debería estar bien dentro de un rato.

La científica de pronto tomó su Tablet y abriendo una hoja empezó a rellenar los datos actuales de Shinichi en una base de datos: fecha, hora, presión arterial, temperatura corporal. Kaito al ver esa planilla, pudo ver que existían varios datos anteriores, entendiendo que no es la primera vez que le sucedía.

Haibara luego de 5 minutos examinó el cuerpo de Shinichi, el rostro y el pecho, dándose cuenta que había empezado a aparecer una pequeña mancha roja a la altura del esternón. Al verlo, tomó de su bolso un frasco con líquido transparente y una jeringa esterilizada, la rellenó y se la administró en el brazo a Shinichi.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesita recibir ese medicamento ahora o puede empeorar. Ahora de aquí a unos 15 minutos su fiebre debería empezar a bajar.

Kaito preocupado y nervioso sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba. No entendía mucho, pero sabía que para que Haibara apareciera así debía ser algo importante. De pronto, efectivamente la fiebre comenzó a bajar, y sus signos vitales se normalizaron.

—Parece que ya pasó este ataque... —dijo Haibara con un poco de alivio.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

—En un rato. Pero ya tranquilízate. Todo está bien.

—Me alegro.

A los 10 minutos, Shinichi empezó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kaito.

—Bien... un poco cansado —respondió Shinichi con la voz un poco débil.

—¿Sientes algo extraño? —preguntó Haibara con su Tablet en mano.

—No, lo de siempre.

—¿Cambió en algo esta vez? —siguió interrogando la científica.

—Creo que no.

—¿Forzaste tu cuerpo en alguna actividad?

—No, nada.

—¿Seguro? ¿Cómo va la cantidad de casos en los que te involucras?

—Emmm...

—Ha estado toda la semana solucionando un caso tras otro —dijo Kaito interrumpiéndolos.

Shinichi no pudo decir al escuchar al mago hablar y la científica lo miró con desaprobación.

—El cansancio mental también afecta... —dijo ella—. Creo que te lo he dicho un par de veces.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el mago.

—Tengo un poco de sed.

—Iré por agua —dijo Kaito dejándolos solos.

—Haibara —preguntó con un poco de miedo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró el ataque esta vez?

—Alrededor de una hora. Cada vez duran menos. Tu cuerpo ya está asimilando mucho mejor el antídoto.

—Sí... eso es bueno... cada vez que me pasa tengo el miedo de volver a ser Conan.

—Estás reaccionando bien, Kudo. Según mi proyección, en 3 meses ya no deberías tener más ataques. Puede ser incluso menos tiempo. Y con cada ataque que superas, las probabilidades de que vuelvas a ser Edogawa Conan disminuyen.

—Me alegro... ahora solo debo saber qué le diré a él.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti. Pero estaba realmente preocupado. No lo dejes aún más preocupado con tus mentiras.

—Está bien, ya veré qué hago... ¿Qué le dijiste tú?

—La verdad... que fue una reacción de tu sistema inmune...

Kaito regresó a la habitación cuando Haibara estaba ya arreglando sus cosas.

—Gracias Kuroba —dijo Shinichi tomando el vaso.

—Yo ya me voy —dijo Haibara—. Gracias por ayudar Kuroba-kun. Todo podría haber sido mucho peor sin ti.

—¿Ahora ya no tendrá una recaída? —preguntó Kaito.

—Es muy poco probable, no te preocupes. Sino, puedes llamarme apenas suceda. Cuídate Kudo-kun, nos vemos.

—Gracias Haibara —dijo Shinichi.

Cuando quedaron los dos solos, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Ninguno sabía bien cómo hablar. Shinichi se sentó en el sillón para estar más cómodo.

—Kuroba, muchas gracias... de verdad —dijo Shinichi.

—No es nada. Pero realmente me asusté... solo... cuídate, ¿está bien?

—Sí lo haré... sobre lo que me sucedió...

—No digas nada. No tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Se nota que es algo serio lo que te pasa y debe ser un tema complicado de hablar. Yo no te voy a obligar a hacerlo.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras. De todas las reacciones posibles que podía tener Kaito, esta era la última que esperaba. La expresión del mago demostraba que estaba hablando seriamente, algo que no era usual en él.

—Yo solo quiero saber —siguió Kaito— si estás bien. Si estarás bien, si esto pasará. Si necesitas algo en que te pueda ayudar.

—Estaré bien, pero no sé cuándo pasará todo esto —dijo Shinichi—. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir el tratamiento, tomando un medicamento todos los días.

—Entiendo... Espero que te recuperes pronto —dijo Kaito.

—Ya lo estoy, esto al final no es nada... —Shinichi suspiró—. Lo que pasó es que... es algo complicado. Por un caso en el que me involucré, tuve contacto con una droga... una droga horrible casi irreal que no tenía tratamiento... Estuve con el efecto de la droga en mi cuerpo alrededor de un año porque no había nada más que hacer, hasta que Haibara creó un antídoto para él. El problema es que mi cuerpo se acostumbró tanto a la droga, que a veces mi sistema inmune reacciona ante este antídoto y lo rechaza... entonces...

—Es ahí cuando te viene este ataque —dijo Kaito terminando la frase.

—Sí... Todos los días tomo un refuerzo del antídoto, para poder minimizar las posibilidades de que falle.

—¿Te pasa muy seguido?

—No... ya cada vez menos. Cada un mes, un poco más, un poco menos...

—¿De verdad te sientes bien ahora?

Kaito lo miraba con preocupación y Shinichi se sentía extraño al verlo así.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme, si hubiera estado solo, de verdad que todo hubiera sido más complicado.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó. Iré a buscarte más agua.

—Gracias.

Kaito tomó el vaso vacío y salió hacia la cocina. Shinichi entonces se levantó del sillón y se dio cuenta que tenía la camisa abierta aún. Con la cara roja, se apresuró a abotonarla un poco avergonzado y con el corazón acelerado por la situación. Kaito llegó a los pocos segundos y le pasó el vaso, el cual bebió enseguida.

—Necesitas descansar, Kudo —dijo Kaito.

—Si, creo que iré a acostarme.

Shinichi subió seguido por Kaito quién lo ayudó un poco a apoyarse. El detective llegó a su habitación agotado y se acostó en su cama enseguida sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Kaito cerró las cortinas de su habitación y le dejó una botella de agua en el velador.

—Dejaré todo ordenado abajo y me iré —dijo Kaito acercándose a la cama—. Descansa y avísame si vuelves a sentirme mal o necesitas algo.

El detective tomó de pronto la mano de Kaito, haciendo que se detuviera. El mago se sonrojó con el gesto, quedando sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Shinichi lo tomaba de esa forma.

—No te vayas, Kuroba... —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Qué...?

Shinichi al ver la reacción de Kaito se sintió avergonzado, ya que fue algo impulsivo que había dicho.

—S-Sólo si quieres... me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas conmigo... —dijo Shinichi sonrojado.

—Entonces me quedo a dormir —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Pero recuerda que mañana me tengo que ir temprano ya que saldré con mamá.

—Sí, está bien, no hay problema...

—Trata de dormir, ¿bueno? Vendré a verte cuando termine de ordenar antes de irme a dormir.

—Sí. Gracias Kuroba...

—Buenas noches, Kudo.

Kaito bajó, le avisó a su madre que se quedaría ahí y luego ordenó todo sintiéndose preocupado, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Estaba lleno de dudas que lo confundían y hacían que se preocupara más. Con todo eso en la mente, subió nuevamente para ver que el detective ya estaba dormido. Verlo tan relajado lo hizo sonreír.

_"Se ve tan adorable cuando duerme..."_

Luego Kaito se fue a la habitación de huéspedes a acostarse con una mirada triste, sintiendo que había algo extraño en todo lo que había sucedido.

_"Debe ser algo realmente complicado lo que te sucedió... y me duele tanto no poder ayudarte..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> Tenía que hacer que al menos sucediera un caso que interrumpiera la rutina de ellos jajaja xD Y Kaito empezó a soñar con Conan *.* Poco a poco parece que su mente se recupera :3
> 
> Pobre Shinichi que sufre :( Siempre he pensado que Shinichi debería quedar al menos con alguna secuela del apotoxin, después de todo ha estado por meses con su efecto xD No se puede recuperar de una sola vez. Así que por eso Shinichi tuvo este ataque.
> 
> Es muy lindo cómo los dos se están relacionando!! ^.^ Estoy entusiasmada con eso :D
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por sus kudos :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Chapter 7

Shinichi despertó con el sonido de su telefóno. Aún medio dormido, extendió la mano para tomarlo.

—¿Sí?

—Kudo-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, pero con sueño, Haibara. Me despertaste.

—Lo siento, pero es necesario. Ya es medio día. Y tienes que venir para hacerte las pruebas de control por el ataque que sufriste anoche. Ven lo más pronto que puedas.

—Ah, sí, cierto... ¿Tan tarde es? Ya voy en un rato.

—Te espero. No tomes café hasta que te haga las pruebas —dijo Haibara antes de cortar la llamada.

—Sí... ya cortó... —dijo él molesto—. Ella sigue igual que siempre...

El detective se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose cansado, fue a tomar la botella con agua cuando vio al lado una flor roja. Shinichi la tomó en su mano y sonrió, sabiendo que el mago la había dejado ahí para él. Luego vio al lado que tenía una hoja con algo escrito a mano.

**"No te quise despertar para que descansaras. Espero que hayas dormido bien y te sientas mejor. Volveré como al mediodía. Cuando despiertes, avísame para saber cómo estás."**

Shinichi sonrió aún más. Estaba agradecido y feliz por el detalle que había tenido el mago con él. Luego de estar un rato pensando en él, se levantó.

En media hora, Shinichi ya estaba en la casa de Haibara.

—Shinichi, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó el profesor.

—Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo sentándose en la sala—. ¿Está Haibara?

—Sí, estaba haciendo té, ya viene. Oye Shinichi, Ai-kun me dijo que Kaito-kun estaba ahí cuando sucedió todo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Sí... le dije la verdad... bueno, media verdad. Le dije que estaba con tratamiento para eliminar el efecto de una droga, pero no le di más detalles... dudo que me creyera si le contaba más...

—Tienes razón en eso, pero es un alivio que no te pasara cuando estuvieras solo.

—Kudo-kun, te estaba esperando —dijo Haibara apareciendo—. ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Algún síntoma extraño?

Shinichi la miró y se quedó sin palabras al verla. La científica se había cortado el pelo, usando su clásica melena y lucía exactamente igual a como se veía cuando era niña.

—¿Kudo-kun?

—Lo siento, Haibara, pero me sorprendió verte así —dijo Shinichi justificándose—. No tenías el cabello de esa forma desde que...

—Sí, lo sé. Me aburrí del pelo largo, cuesta mantenerlo y me molesta para mis experimentos, siempre debía tomarlo. Hoy fui a cortármelo en la mañana. Pero pensé que habías venido por tu salud y no a pedir explicaciones sobre esto..

—Lo siento, solo me sorprendió —dijo Shinichi medio molesto levantándose—. Siempre tan seria...

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al laboratorio donde Haibara le tomó la presión, la saturación de oxígeno, las pulsaciones y le tomó una muestra de sangre. Mientras todo eso sucedía, Shinichi estaba pegado a su celular, respondiendo mensajes, sin poner mucha atención a la científica.

—¿Por qué no le dices que venga para acá? —dijo Haibara sonriendo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Shinichi desconcentrado.

—Estás hablando con Kuroba-kun, ¿no? Es la única razón para que estés sonriendo así a tu teléfono.

Shinichi se sonrojó levemente con el comentario de ella.

—Y-Yo no sonrío cuando lo hago...

—Aún no quieres asumirlo, ¿verdad?... Bueno, estamos por terminar, así que ya podrás pronto a ir a reunirte con él...

—Bien, le diré que venga entonces... ¿cómo están mis resultados?

—La presión y la saturación la tienes normal, para los de sangre sabes que me demoro un poco más de tiempo. Pero basada en lo que sucedió ayer, en el tiempo que duró el ataque y en que hoy no has amanecido con otros síntomas como las veces anteriores, tu cuerpo ya se está recuperando. El tratamiento debería terminar pronto.

—Es verdad, pensé que hoy despertaría un poco mal, pero no es así... Es una buena noticia.

Después de que terminaron las pruebas, Shinichi se dirigió a la sala de estar, justo en el momento en que el profesor estaba recibiendo a Kaito.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kudo? ¿Estás bien? —dijo Kaito al verlo.

—Estoy bien... ya dejen de preocuparse por mí.

—Si fueras una persona tranquila —dijo Haibara llegando a la sala—, no tendría que hacerlo, pero como eres un detective que sale corriendo apenas sabe de un caso a un par de kilómetros, tenemos que estar pendientes de ti.

—Oye, ya no soy así... estoy más tranquilo... —alegó Shinichi.

—Sí, por eso esta semana no te has acercado a ninguna escena del crimen, ¿verdad? —dijo ella irónicamente—. Por favor, Kuroba-kun, asegúrate de que... ¿Kuroba-kun?

Kaito estaba con la mirada fija y completamente pálido. Al verlo todos así, se acercaron hacia él.

—Kuroba, tranquilo... —dijo Shinichi como si supiera qué hacer—. Siéntate...

—¿Qué sucede, Shinichi? —preguntó el profesor preocupado.

—A veces cuando recuerda algo repentinamente le viene este tipo de reacción —dijo el detective—. Es como si se aislara un momento dentro del recuerdo. Tal vez es algo muy impactante y él mismo se protege así.

—¿Le sucede muy seguido? —dijo Haibara, acercándose y tomando el pulso con sus dedos en la muñeca del mago.

Antes de que pudiera responder, fueron interrumpidos.

—Haibara... —de pronto dijo Kaito.

—¿Qué pasa con Haibara? —preguntó Shinichi.

Kaito apretó los puños de sus manos y cerró sus ojos y empezó a decir frases entrecortadas.

—El tren... mucho humo... una explosión... ellos... peligro... Haibara estaba... Haibara... el tren...

De pronto, Kaito se desmayó en el sillón. Shinichi y Haibara se quedaron sin palabras. Luego de unos segundos, el detective reaccionó y recostó a Kaito en el sillón, luego en silencio fue a buscar un vaso con agua.

—Haibara, no crees que lo que dijo se parece mucho a...

—Sí, es como lo que sucedió en el tren del misterio. Pero preocupémonos primero de que se recupere, ¿está bien?

—S-Sí...

En ese momento, Kaito empezó a abrir los ojos.

—¡Kuroba! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? —dijo Shinichi muy preocupado.

Kaito asintió levemente con su cabeza. Luego el profesor le pasó el vaso con agua que le había dado, bebió un poco y se sentó.

—Necesitas ir al hospital ahora —dijo Haibara—, y verificar que todo está bien.

—Sí, gracias...

—Kuroba —dijo Shinichi—. ¿qué sucedió?

—No estoy seguro, fue algo muy extraño... Disculpa, Haibara... ¿nosotros no nos conocemos de antes?

Shinichi se puso nervioso solo de escuchar la pregunta, mientras la joven muy tranquila le contestó.

—No, no recuerdo que nos hayamos visto antes.

—Debo estar confundido entonces...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó el detective preocupado.

—No sé si era un recuerdo... pero como que vi a Haibara, en un ambiente con mucho humo, dentro de un tren... era muy extraño. Y también vi a un hombre.

—¿Un hombre? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí, era rubio, con piel morena, extraño para ser japonés...

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

—¿Dije algo raro? —preguntó Kaito.

—No, es que teníamos un amigo que era parecido así como dices... —dijo el detective.

—¿Y no será él tal vez?

—No. No es posible que sea él, vive en el extranjero, fue allá donde lo conocimos —interrumpió Haibara, como para desviar la atención.

—Ahh, ya veo...

—Eso no importa ahora, Kuroba te acompañaré a tu casa. Es importante que te recuperes bien.

—Sí, está bien...

Shinichi lo llevó hasta la casa, donde hablaron con Chikage, quien se puso muy nerviosa con todo eso. Ambos jóvenes ayudaron a tranquilizarla, pero Chikage asustada, prefirió que su hijo descansara en su habitación mientras llamaba por teléfono a un taxi para ir al hospital. Mientras tanto, por más que Shinichi trataba de no pensar en lo ocurrido, no podía. Empezaba a sospechar de Kaito.

_"¿No será que Kuroba era de la organización? ¿Y por su amnesia no recuerda? No, no... Se desintegró. Todos los miembros fueron atrapados o murieron... Pero ¿por qué recordaría a Haibara... y a Furuya-san?_

—¿Shinichi-kun? ¿Estás escuchando?

La frase de Chikage interrumpió los pensamiento del detective. Ella le estaba hablando desde que había dejado a Kaito arriba en su habitación descansando mientras esperaban al taxi.

—L-Lo siento Chikage-san... E-Es que estoy preocupado y eso me distrae...

—Sí, lo sé... pero necesito saber bien el detalle de lo que pasó. ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Estábamos en la casa del profesor y de pronto se puso pálido y luego se desmayó... Pero fue muy corto, despertó casi de inmediato.

—¿Dijo algo de por qué le sucedió? Aparte de lo que me dijo a mí. ¿Acaso recordó algo? ¿Se sentía muy mal? ¿Le dolía algo?

—N-No, no lo sé... no. No dijo nada sobre eso —mintió Shinichi nervioso—. Solo dijo que empezó a sentirse mal sin razón, pero no me dijo que hubiera tenido algún recuerdo o que sintiera alguna otra molestia... Chikage-san, tranquila, sabe que estas cosas suceden...

—Sí, pero puede... puede tener recaídas o alguna nueva secuela... Ya no sé qué hacer para evitar minimizar estos riesgos... N-Nunca se había desmayado, esto es nuevo y tal vez sea...

—Tranquila, fue algo corto, y no se ve que tenga mayores problemas. Esperemos a ver qué nos dice el médico.

—S-Sí... Sí, claro...

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegó el taxi que habían pedido para ir al hospital. Shinichi fue a buscar a Kaito a su habitación.

—Kuroba, ya es hora de ir.

—Sí, lo sé... ¿Le dijiste algo a mi mamá?

—No, como acordamos. Yo no sé qué pasó y no has dicho nada.

—Gracias... No quiero que sepa aún que estoy teniendo pequeños recuerdos, eso la va a alterar más.

—No creo que deberías...

Kaito se quedó en silencio, lo que generó dudas en Shinichi, pero como no tenían tiempo, prefirió no decir nada. Los dos jóvenes bajaron en silencio al primer piso, donde los estaba esperando Chikage.

—Shinichi-kun, ¿nos vas a acompañar?

—Lo siento, pero prefiero quedarme. Aún no me recupero bien de lo de anoche...

—Ah sí, Kaito me dijo que te habías sentido mal. Espero que te recuperes y perdón por molestarte —dijo ella amorosamente—. Gracias por quedarte acá mientras esperábamos.

—No es nada... Avísenme cómo les va.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando Chikage y Kaito se fueron, Shinichi inmediatamente regresó donde el profesor Agasa para hablar con Haibara. Aún no se le iba de la mente la idea que tenía.

—Sabía que te pondrías así. Se te nota mucho que te afectó lo que pasó —dijo Haibara.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¡¿No ves lo que esto puede significar?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?! ¡¿No tienes miedo de que él puede que sea parte de la organización?!

—No. No hay peligro. Lo sé porque no siento nada en especial con él —dijo Haibara calmadamente—. Además, confío en ti y en todo el trabajo que hiciste con el FBI. ¿O acaso no confías en que realmente desintegraste a la organización?

—Sí, lo sé, pero... todo calza muy bien. Te recordó a ti y a Furuya-san en el tren... Hay una gran posibilidad de que él estuviera involucrado.

—Sí, pero también recuerda que había una gran cantidad de gente en ese tren. Podría haber sido un pasajero más. O incluso...

—¿Incluso qué?

—No, nada... Solo te digo que esa es la opción más probable. Pero insisto en que no siento nada con él. No tiene ese olor particular que tienen los que fueron de la organización. Además Kudo, tú que lo conoces mejor, ¿crees que él sería capaz de ser parte de la organización? ¿De ser un criminal de ese estilo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puede ser!

—Vaya, lo dices muy seguro.

—¡Claro que sí! Lo conozco, sé cómo es... Es una buena persona. Él jamás sería capaz de hacer cosas así.

—Sí que lo defiendes, Kudo. Bueno, entonces deberías confiar en eso. Pero, si te hace sentir más tranquilo, podrías tratar de confirmarlo, antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas.

—Sí... estaré atento por cualquier cosa. En caso de que sea un peligro, estaré cerca y lo averiguaré.

—Sólo buscas una excusa para estar cerca de él, ¿no es así? —dijo Haibara irónicamente.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo Haibara?! ¡N-No es así...! —dijo Shinichi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Nada... niégalo lo que quieras, pero ya pasas pegado a él... es cosa de tiempo...

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Olvídalo...

—No me molestes... Mejor me iré a mi casa... me siento cansado. Hablamos luego, Haibara.

—Recuerda comer bien, y no olvides tomar tus pastillas.

—Sí, lo sé...

Cuando Shinichi se fue, Haibara sonrió mirando la puerta.

—Ya te diste cuenta cómo tus sentimientos han cambiado en este tiempo... Querer a alguien que puede ser uno de esos criminales a los que sueles perseguir... Es eso lo que realmente te preocupa. ¿No es así, Kudo?

******************************************************************************************************************

Shinichi pasó las siguientes horas pensando en el tema. Sabía que había algo que no encajaba. En su biblioteca, buscó entre todos los libros uno que tenía en la fila de más arriba que no tenía ningún título. Era el libro donde había recopilado toda la información sobre la organización de los hombres de negro que había logrado obtener en todo ese tiempo. Lo leyó, buscando algún detalle o indicio que le diera alguna conexión con Kaito, pero fue en vano.

Al ver que no pudo encontrar nada, empezó a pensar en otras posibilidades.

_"Kuroba podría haber sido como Haibara, ¿no? Involucrado porque su familia lo estaba, y no porque él haya querido... Puede que haya crecido en ese ambiente. Kuroba tiene un agudo sentido de observación, y no cae en engaños fácilmente. Siempre me hace notar cuando estoy mintiendo, y se da cuenta de pequeños detalles. Puede que haya sido entrenado por ellos para... No. No creo que sea eso, no me ha dicho nada de que su infancia haya sido muy diferente... Pero... Pero tal vez lo oculta por miedo, no es algo normal de lo que uno pudiera ser sincero al respecto. Puede creer que me alejaré de él, que no lo entenderé o algo así..."_

Shinichi se fue de la biblioteca a recostarse un rato. Mientras miraba el techo, seguía divagando sin sentirse conforme con ninguna respuesta.

_"También puede que Kuroba no supiera nada hasta hace poco. Puede que su familia estuviera involucrada, pero no él. Y si se le reveló la verdad durante este año que acaba de pasar, eso tendría sentido con la actitud de su mamá, tan sobreprotectora que tiene. Lo está haciendo para protegerlo por miedo. Pero, toda la organización fue desintegrada. No tiene sentido. A menos que Chikage-san lo esté haciendo para que nunca recuerde esos momentos, y siga con su vida normal... Pero Chikage-san no apareció en nuestra investigación. No, no era parte de ella. ¿Serán otros miembros inferiores, de esos que no sabían nada...? Demonios, no puedo pensar en nada más... No, no. Estoy pensando de más. Haibara tiene razón. Toda la organización fue desintegrada.... No es posible... No es posible... Sólo es una coincidencia.. Él sólo estaba en el tren ese día... Sólo eso."_

Ya después de dos horas, Shinichi se asomó por la ventana, para ver que en la casa de su amigo todavía no había movimiento.

_"¿Estará bien? Aún no regresan..."_

El detective tomó su celular y llamó al mago, el cual no contestó, pero al minuto recibió un mensaje de él.

**Kaito: No te preocupes, todo está bien. Nos vamos en cinco minutos para allá.**

Shinichi se sintió aliviado al leer eso, a pesar de todo, sentía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo grave.

**Shinichi: Me alegro. Los voy a estar esperando.**

El detective luego volvió a su biblioteca, y se puso a leer un libro mientras esperaba. Después de todo, al fin había podido relajarse un poco. A la media hora, sintió el ruido de un auto deteniéndose, con lo que supo que al fin habían llegado.

Shinichi luego de un rato, se dirigió a la casa del mago para saber cómo estaba.

—Shinichi-kun, bienvenido —lo recibió Chikage muy feliz—. Pasa, pediremos comida, aún no hemos almorzado.

—Gracias... —dijo el detective entrando—. ¿Cómo les fue?

—¡Gracias a Dios, todo está bien! —dijo ella—. Le hicieron una evaluación completa, no hay ningún problema, y puede que estos episodios vuelvan a ocurrir, pero mientras no sean largos o tenga otros síntomas como sangrado o que pierda la sensibilidad de alguna parte del cuerpo no hay problema.

—¡Es un alivio! —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Te sientes bien Kuroba?

—Sí, no hay problema. No me he vuelto a sentir mal, ya déjense de preocuparse los dos... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Mejor preocúpense de que tengo mucha hambre.

Los 3 pidieron comida a domicilio y comieron juntos como casi todos los días. Después de terminar, los dos jóvenes subieron a la habitación del mago.

—¡Qué alivio volver a estar en casa! —dijo Kaito—. No me gustan los hospitales. Por mí no volvería más para allá...

—Pareces un niño malcriado...

—Claro, como tú no has tenido que estar internado ahí, aburrido, sin nada que hacer... —dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Shinichi no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando toda la habitación, como si buscara alguna pista o indicio que le ayudara con su sospecha.

—¿Estás bien, Kudo?

Las palabras de Kaito lo sacaron de su pequeño mundo. Kaito se sentó en su cama para mirar al detective.

—¿Eh, qué decías? —preguntó el detective.

—¿Te pasa algo? Has estado extraño hoy. Cuando comimos parecías muy distraído —preguntó el mago preocupado.

—N-No, no es nada.

Kaito se levantó y se paró en frente del detective, quedando muy cerca de él. Lo miró con una expresión seria y madura, algo que sorprendió un poco al detective que no estaba acostumbrado a que el mago fuera así.

—¿De verdad? No quiero que me ocultes nada, Kudo. Puedes confiar en mí. Y verte así me preocupa...

Shinichi se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojó por su actitud. El cómo se había comportado Kaito la noche anterior cuidándolo, lo que le estaba diciendo ahora y la cercanía que tenía con él en ese momento hacían que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

—Sí, no es nada... No te preocupes... —dijo Shinichi dudando un momento tratando de pensar claramente—. Sólo me pregunto... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Kuroba?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime... ¿por qué no confías en tu mamá? Nunca le dices cuando recuerdas algo o le mientes sobre los lugares a los que vas...

Kaito se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Shinichi durante mucho tiempo había querido preguntar eso. Él tenía cuidado con Chikage-san desde la evaluación que le había hecho Haibara a su amigo, pero parecía que el mago se empeñaba mucho en ocultarle más cosas a ella. Kaito entonces volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Porque creo... No, no lo creo... Estoy seguro que oculta algo que sucedió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy seguro que tú también lo has notado... que su comportamiento es muy extraño. Ella esconde algo importante, y por eso está tan pendiente de que yo no recuerde nada. Por eso no le cuento todo. No le digo que estoy recordando cosas de a poco. Ella quiere mantener todo como está ahora.

Shinichi esperaba una respuesta así, pero no que fuera una aseveración tan firme. Podía ver que el mago no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

—Kuroba, sé que Chikage-san se comporta extraña, siempre está muy pendiente de ti, pero no puedes estar tan seguro de que...

—Lo estoy porque no es solo eso. Yo sé que sucedió algo. Lo puedo sentir, es esta sensación de urgencia que no se me pasa con nada, una sensación de que necesito hacer algo pronto. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a Ekoda? ¿Recuerdas mi casa?

—¿Tu casa? Sí, estaba en los suburbios de Ekoda, estaba vacía y sólo tenía un par de cajas... —dijo Shinichi haciendo memoria—. En tu pieza había una silla, lo cual era extraño... Pero como había un fuerte olor a pintura, pensé que la habían pintado recién y por eso estaba ahí...

—Sí... mi pieza acababa de ser pintada. Y la casa estaba demasiado limpia para haber estado abandonada durante meses. Y mamá dice que me había mudado de ahí hace como 9 meses...

—Ahora entiendo... —dijo Shinichi entendiendo enseguida lo que había querido decir Kaito—. Por eso no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí... Tú no vivías acá. No tiene sentido que tu casa estuviera en esas condiciones si llevaba tiempo abandonada y mucho menos haber pintado tu pieza... Eso quiere decir que tu mudanza fue después del accidente. Pero... ¿por qué te mentiría sobre eso? No tiene sentido hacerte creer que te habías ido antes.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sé —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Yo creo que es para que no insistiera en volver para allá. Pero claro que eso hace que se abran nuevas preguntas ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que mudar entonces? ¿Por qué no quiere que viva allá? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Y si eso lo unimos a lo que me dijo Haibara sobre mi estado, sobre los medicamentos, que podría estar yendo al instituto igual...

—Entonces ella está ocultando algo que sucedió probablemente en tu casa o en Ekoda, que no quiere que recuerdes porque cree que no debes saberlo. Lo está ocultando. Por eso te trajo lejos para que tengas menos posibilidades de hacerlo. Te alejó del lugar.

—Sí. Le dije muchas veces que quería ir a mi casa solo por nostalgia, para ir a ver a Aoko, pero siempre se ha negado.

Kaito se levantó y fue hacia la terraza. Empezó a mirar como el viento movía los árboles, el sol calentaba, pero era una tarde muy agradable.

Shinichi por mientras se quedó pensando un momento. Eso, con el recuerdo del tren que había tenido en la mañana parecía coincidir. Tal vez su mamá no quería que recordara algo relacionado con la organización. Luego también se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kaito.

—Kuroba... ¿Estás seguro de querer recordar?

Kaito se quedó un momento callado. Esa era una frase recurrente que escuchaba en sus sueños.

—Sí, quiero —dijo el mago sin dudar—. Sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias.

—Pero... ¿y si... fuera algo muy malo?

El mago miró al detective con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo algo muy malo?

—N-No lo sé... —dijo Shinichi nervioso—. Sólo es que... ¿qué pasa si te involucraste en algo peligroso? Con personas malas o criminales... ¿quieres recordarlo igual?

—¡¿Por qué preguntas algo así, Kudo?! —dijo Kaito riendo—. ¿Quieres que sea como tú? ¿Alguien que va detrás de asesinos?

Shinichi rió al ver su reacción.

—Sí, tienes razón. No sé en qué estaba pensando...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento sólo mirando por la terraza.

—Pero... incluso aunque fuera así... —dijo de pronto Kaito mirando hacia el cielo—. Sé que no estoy solo, ¿cierto?

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Kuroba? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Tú estás conmigo —dijo Kaito mirándolo a los ojos—. Sé que puedo contar contigo en cualquier situación, Kudo.

El detective un poco ruborizado sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí. Por supuesto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Al menos a mí me generó muchas emociones escribirlo jajaja :D
> 
> Tuve que cortarle el cabello a Haibara :( ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que siempre me la había imaginado con pelo largo y la describí así cuando apareció? xD Pero bueno, hacer ese cambio era importante!!
> 
> ¡¡¡Kaito tuvo un nuevo recuerdo!!! :O Y eso hace que Shinichi se preocupe de él. Pero aún así, los dos son tan lindos juntos *.* Se nota que se quieren, aunque no lo digan explícitamente *.*
> 
> Esperen el próximo capítulo!! :D
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias como siempre por sus kudos y por seguir esta historia! :D <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de todo el fin de semana movido que habían vivido, el resto de la semana fue muy normal. Shinichi iba a clases y las tardes las pasaba con Kaito en su casa. Fueron días tranquilos para ambos. El detective había tratado de averiguar un poco más sobre su idea de que Kaito hubiera sido parte de la organización, pero no había podido encontrar nada que lo relacionara. Además, cada vez que estaba con él parecía olvidarse del asunto, confiaba en él y lo creía incapaz de ser alguien así. Es por eso que decidió dejar eso atrás, convencido en su inocencia.

El día viernes de esa semana, Shinichi se fue a clases y luego se quedó en la escuela por un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Durante la tarde, Chikage salió un momento después de recibir una llamada que parecía importante, por lo que el mago se quedó completamente solo. Como ya estaba acostumbrado a siempre estar con Shinichi, y aburrido de la soledad, de ya no saber qué hacer, terminó quedándose dormido en el sofá, teniendo un nuevo sueño.

En el sueño, Kaito estaba en medio de una habitación oscura, casi sin luz, sin ventanas ni puertas. De pronto, miraba hacia arriba y miraba el techo desprenderse y volarse como si fuera solo una tela. Ahora la habitación tenía paredes, pero podía ver el cielo nocturno directamente. Luego de unos segundos, de un momento a otro una luz muy fuerte se asomó por arriba de él, apuntándole directamente. Debido a la intensidad de la luz, Kaito trata de cubrirse sus ojos con su brazo, pero le afecta la vista. En ese momento, ve aparecer de una esquina al Inspector Nakamori con un grupo de gente que parecían ser policías que lo están viendo seriamente, pero no podía ver bien. Al verlos, trató de retroceder instintivamente, pero por su espalda aparecieron 5 hombres vestidos de negro con armas en sus manos. El mago se ve rodeado, sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto, le disparan.

Kaito despertó en el sofá repentinamente, confundido, con un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Se había sentido en verdadero peligro.

—¿Él era el Inspector Nakamori? ¿Por qué me miraba así? Y los otros...

El mago ya más tranquilo se levantó y miró la hora. Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde. Decidió cenar ya que tenía hambre y aún no sabía nada de su mamá. Mientras comía, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño y en lo real que lo había sentido. No entendía por qué cada vez tenía más sueños donde siempre parecía estar en problemas.

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde cuando Chikage llegó a su casa. Kaito estaba practicando en la sala de estar uno de sus trucos de cartas para distraerse.

—¡Ya llegué, Kaito!

—Bienvenida mamá....

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí, hace un rato.

—¡Qué lástima! Quería llegar a comer contigo para que habláramos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Chikage que estaba muy feliz se sentó en el sofá al lado de Kaito.

—¡Te tengo una increíble noticia! ¡Finalmente terminé todos los trámites! ¡Nos iremos a Estados Unidos!

Kaito se sorprendió mucho con la noticia.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo...?!

—¡Nos iremos a vivir a Estados Unidos! Esta vez te llevaré conmigo. Ya quiero que estemos allá, hay unos lugares que deseo que conozcas.

—¿A Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué?

—Kaito, yo tengo que volver para allá, es allá donde he estado viviendo. Y creo que te haría muy bien para ti, sería comenzar una nueva vida mucho mejor y...

El mago había dejado de escuchar a su madre y había empezado a entender bien lo que significaba eso. Era dejar todo atrás, su vida anterior, sus amigos, todo. Comenzar todo desde cero en un nuevo lugar, donde no conocía a nadie, nunca había estado y la cultura era diferente. De pronto sintió una gran angustia e interrumpió a Chikage.

—Y-Yo no sé si quiero eso, mamá.

Chikage se sintió un poco sorprendida con la frase, no esperaba que dijera eso.

—Piénsalo un poco, es lo mejor para ti en este momento, hay tantos shows de magia y academias donde podrías practicar, y podría cuidarte mejor...

—Pero... no me quiero ir de Japón.

—No te preocupes, no significa que no volveremos, vamos a venir de vez en cuando y tal vez más adelante volvamos definitivamente.

—¡¿Venir de vez en cuando?! ¡No me preguntaste si quería irme o no! —dijo Kaito ya más alterado.

—Kaito, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, esto te ayudará...

—¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera me contaste que estabas haciendo los trámites para irnos! ¡Hiciste todo esto en secreto! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡¡Porque es necesario!! ¡¡No es bueno quedarnos acá!!

—¡¡No!! —gritó Kaito levantándose del sillón—. ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Tú me has quitado todo!! ¡¡Me sacaste de mi casa, la casa de mi padre!! ¡¡Me quitaste mi vida normal!! ¡¡Mis amigos!! ¡¡Me quitaste de la escuela!! ¡¡Me has arrebatado todo!! ¡¡Y ahora quieres llevarme lejos para quitarme lo poco que tengo!!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando Kaito?! ¡Por favor, cálmate! Hablemos de esto, pero cuídate, te puede hacer por tu salud —dijo Chikage preocupada, tratando de parecer calmada.

—¿Mi salud? ¡¿Realmente te importa mi salud?! ¡Porque hasta ahora lo único que te ha importado es que no recuerde nada!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¡Yo sólo quiero tu bien!! —dijo ella también levantándose de su asiento.

—¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡¡Mentirosa!!! ¡¡¡Encontré las pastillas, mamá!!! ¡¡¿Me vas a decir que me las dabas por mi salud?!! ¡¡Solo me hacían mal!!

Chikage se quedó un momento en silencio, sorprendida de lo que había dicho su hijo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las encontraste...?! —dijo la mujer más alterada—. ¡¡Oh, no, no, no pienses mal!! ¡¡No sabes para...!!

—¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando lo supe?! ¡¡Tenía que tener cuidado de mi propia madre!!

—¡¡No es así!! ¡¡No es lo que piensas!!

—¡¡Llevo todo este tiempo tratando de entender por qué...!! ¡¡Tratando de encajar en esta nueva vida donde no puedo hacer nada!! ¡¡Me limitas en todo y yo no he alegado nada sobre eso!! ¡¿Pero ahora quieres que me vaya de mi país sólo porque a ti se te ocurre?! ¡¡No me iré!!

—¡¡Kaito, por favor escúchame!!

—¡¡No digas nada!! ¡¡No te quiero oír más!!

—¡¡Pero Kaito...!! ¡¡En Estados Unidos tú pue...!!

—¡¡No me voy a ir!! ¡Y escúchame bien...! Lo que sea que haya pasado, lo que sea que vaya a suceder, ¡¡lo voy a enfrentar!!

Kaito enojado, rápidamente salió corriendo de su casa. Chikage salió detrás de él, pero al salir a la calle, ya había desaparecido. Angustiada por lo que acababa de pasar, fue a la casa de Shinichi para ver si había ido allá, pero nadie contestó. Entonces aún sorprendida y nerviosa, volvió a su casa, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

—Jii, necesito ayuda. Tenías razón...

******************************************************************************************************************************

Shinichi había estado enviando algunos mensajes a Kaito, pero no le había contestado. Empezó a preocuparse por eso, así que lo llamó, pero tenía su teléfono apagado. Con un mal presentimiento, Shinichi empezó a insistir más en llamarlo, esperando que eventualmente encendiera su celular. Al ver que no sucedía nada, antes de ir a su casa pasó a la de Kaito, donde le abrió Chikage muy seria.

—¡Shinichi-kun!

—Chikage-san, ¿está Kuroba?

Ella negó con su cabeza y Shinichi vio como la expresión en su cara indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

—Tuvimos una discusión y salió corriendo... No sé dónde está y estoy muy preocupada. ¡Por favor, Shinichi-kun, ayúdame a encontrarlo!

El detective al escuchar eso, empezó a sentirse un poco mal, tenía miedo que algo le pasara a Kaito y ahora podía estar en cualquier parte. Sentía que tenía que encontrarlo.

—¿A qué hora fue eso?

—No lo sé, hace como una hora.

—¡Voy a ir a buscarlo! ¡Le avisaré cualquier cosa!

Shinichi salió corriendo muy preocupado. Empezó a pensar a dónde podría haber ido Kaito.

_"Podría haber ido a dónde vivía antes, a Ekoda. O donde Nakamori. No, no debe estar allá, seguramente su madre ya preguntó o fue hasta allá para saber. Si se está escondiendo, no estaría en un lugar así. Sería en un lugar donde no lo encontrarían fácilmente. Un lugar al que le guste ir pero no sepan. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podrá ser?"_

Shinichi empezó a recordar los lugares que Kaito solía mencionar que le gustaban o donde a veces iban. Recorrió un par de locales en el centro, pero no tuvo éxito. Luego fue a los dos parques que más le gustaban y donde siempre iba a caminar. Tampoco estaba ahí. Era de noche, llevaba ya casi dos horas buscándolo y Shinichi se sentía desesperado. Seguía intentando llamarlo, pero seguía apagado.

De pronto, en medio de Tokyo divisó el edificio Starlight. Al verlo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

—Está ahí. Está en la azotea.

Shinichi empezó a correr desesperado con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Recordaba las palabras de Kaito cuando se refirió a aquel lugar, ese edificio que le gustaba y que la vista desde arriba de noche era espectacular.

_"...Es el mejor lugar para reflexionar, relajarse y aislarse del mundo si lo necesitas..."_

Las palabras del mago resonaban en su mente como si fueran lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento. Llegó al edificio, subió hasta el último piso, y se escabulló como pudo hacia la azotea. El lugar no estaba habilitado para el público, pero a él no le importó. Tenía que llegar. Rápidamente, al llegar arriba, abrió la puerta de la azotea.

La noche estaba despejada. Se veían las estrellas y la luna llena en el cielo, y corría un viento fresco que era muy agradable. La azotea era amplia, tenía en el medio un pequeño jardín donde crecían distintos tipos de flores. Además sus paredes estaban adornadas con mosaicos que mostraban diferentes diseños y colores, haciendo que el lugar realmente tuviera vida.

Al fondo, en el otro extremo, afirmado en la baranda viendo al horizonte, el detective pudo ver la silueta del mago.

Shinichi suspiró con alivio, recuperando el aliento de todo lo que había recorrido. Cuando dio el primer paso, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kaito.

—Te demoraste en encontrarme, detective.

Shinichi estaba molesto por la actitud tan relajada que tuvo Kaito para recibirlo. Se quedó quieto para hablar desde ahí.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así?! ¡Pensé que podría haberte pasado algo! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo tratando de ubicarte!

Kaito sonrió tristemente al escucharlo aún de espaldas a él.

—Tranquilo, ya lo lograste y estoy bien.

Shinichi sonrió. De alguna manera, que Kaito se comportara así indicaba que estaba bien. El mago se giró para darle la espalda a la baranda donde se apoyaba y darle la cara a su amigo. Vio a Shinichi quien estaba a un par de metros de él, aún al lado de la puerta que daba a la azotea. Al observarlo, Kaito tuvo una imagen en su mente de ese mismo momento, una imagen donde Shinichi estaba de pie en un lugar muy parecido, pero vestía de forma diferente. El mago se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en eso.

_"¿Estoy teniendo un deja vú?... o quizás..."_

—¿Qué sucedió para que desaparecieras así de la nada?

La pregunta de Shinichi sacó al mago de sus pensamientos, y olvidando lo que recién había pasado, le respondió.

—Nada importante, ya te lo contaré. La verdad, quería ir a buscarte, pero no sabía cuánto rato más estarías ocupado y no quería molestarte. Así que mejor vine para acá y esperé hasta que tú llegaras acá.

—¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Cómo sabías que llegaría hasta aquí?

—Eres un detective. Sabía que a donde fuera que yo quisiera ir, tú llegarías eventualmente. Pero al menos apagué mi teléfono para que no fueras capaz de rastrearlo y vine para acá, sabiendo que te tomaría un tiempo recordarlo —contestó Kaito muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Idiota, me preocupé mucho cuando vi que no me contestabas... Tuve mucho miedo... Me podrías haber dicho que viniera directamente para acá...

—Bueno, pensé en avisarte y decírtelo, pero era mucho más divertido de esta forma —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Así podía saber qué tan bueno eres haciendo deducciones sin tener ninguna pista y si serías capaz de encontrarme.

Shinichi sonrió levemente y se acercó hasta estar al lado del mago. Se apoyó también en la baranda, mirándolo fijamente. Había algo extraño en el comportamiento del mago que no lograba comprender.

—Es decir que me pusiste a prueba solo porque quisiste.

—Algo así...

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Shinichi seguía un poco confundido, preocupado por el mago. Luego de unos segundos, Shinichi volvió a insistir.

—Y bien... —dijo el detective—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kaito suspiró antes de responder y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Sólo quería venir aquí... necesitaba este espacio. Siempre me he sentido atraído hacia las alturas. Y estar aquí siempre me ha relajado...

Shinichi seguía preocupado. Durante la pequeña conversación, Kaito aunque seguía con su comportamiento habitual, tenía una mirada triste que no había visto antes y que no se esforzaba por ocultar.

—¿Estás bien Kuroba?

Silencio.

El viento empezó a correr un poco más fuerte, desordenando el cabello del mago. Kaito se dio la vuelta para quedar nuevamente mirando el horizonte. Se quedó así por un momento, como meditando si debía hablar o no.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado... si yo hubiera muerto en realidad? —dijo de pronto Kaito.

Silencio.

La pregunta sorprendió a Shinichi, quien no supo qué decir. No esperaba para nada que el mago dijera algo como eso.

—Ahora mismo, no soy más que un problema —siguió hablando Kaito mirando fijamente el horizonte con una expresión muy seria—. Alguien del que están pendientes por mi salud. Ese accidente sólo llegó a arruinar mi vida. Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera muerto ahí. Debería estar muerto ahora mismo...

Al escuchar esas palabras, al detective se le oprimió el pecho de angustia. Shinichi tenía miedo de la dirección que llevaba la conversación. Empezó a sentir temor y angustia al escuchar las palabras del mago.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No eres un problema! ¡No digas esas cosas! —dijo Shinichi.

—Es la verdad. Estoy apartado de todo ahora mismo. Toda mi vida cambió. Apenas hablo con Aoko ahora. No he vuelto a ir a clases. Todos siguen cada día con normalidad, mientras yo, me mantengo muchas veces encerrado... es como si ya no existiera. Todos los demás siguieron su vida... hasta mi madre... Ahora ella volverá a su vida normal como siempre, como si no le importara... Y yo sólo soy un estorbo... algo que no debería estar aquí... Algo que se mantiene al margen de todo, porque no es parte de nada...

Shinichi comprendió que probablemente él se había sentido así todo este tiempo, pero nunca había dicho algo al respecto.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Ninguna persona es un estorbo! ¡Tú tampoco lo eres! ¡Cada vida que existe es importante, nadie debería pensar esas cosas que dices!

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo.

—Me encanta cómo defiendes el valor de una vida. Eres una persona tan íntegra que es imposible no encariñarse contigo. Es una de las cosas que más extrañaré de ti...

—¿Eh? ¿Extrañar? —dijo Shinichi confundido.

Kaito al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se ruborizó levemente. Luego suspiró y miró a los ojos al detective.

—Mamá quiere volver a Estados Unidos... y quiere llevarme con ella.

Shinichi al escuchar eso quedó completamente asombrado, sin saber primero si había escuchado bien o cómo reaccionar. Pero luego entendió que esa era la razón por la que Kaito se estaba comportando así. Le invadió una gran pena de sólo pensar en que ya no vería más a Kaito, y entre el shock y la angustia que sentía, apenas pudo preguntar.

—¿C-Cómo dices? T-Tú... Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque puede...

—P-Pero no puede llevarte...

—¡Es mi madre, claro que puede! —dijo Kaito alterado, desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia el horizonte—. ¡Me puedo quedar, pero si ella me quita todo el dinero, no puedo hacer nada, me tendré que ir para allá...!

—¿Por qué quiere llevarte? ¿Por qué no quiere quedarse?

—Según ella porque me hará mejor... —dijo Kaito triste—. Porque sería como una nueva vida, pero yo no quiero...

—¡Pero...! ¡No! —dijo Shinichi un poco alterado—. ¡No puedes irte...! ¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¡¿No crees que pueda cambiar de opinión?!

—No lo sé... Yo no... no sé qué hacer, Kudo... —dijo Kaito completamente abatido— . Me siento perdido... De verdad a veces pienso que sería mejor que hubiera muerto en ese accidente...

—¡¡Ya para!! ¡¡Deja de decir eso!! —dijo Shinichi enojado, tomándolo por los brazos, obligando al mago a mirarlo—. ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que de ser así nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?! ¡Tú no sabes lo que siento por ti! ¡No sabes lo importante que eres para mí! ¡Me importas más que todo! ¡No puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida ahora si tú no estuvieras!

Silencio.

Kaito lo miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Una parte de él no lo podía creer. Shinichi luego de unos segundos entendió realmente lo que había dicho sin pensar y, soltando de a poco los brazos del mago, desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Kaito al ver que Shinichi estaba sonrojado, sonrió levemente, y con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de Shinichi. Luego suavemente, giró la cara del detective para que lo viera de frente. Shinichi al sentir el contacto de la mano de Kaito se le aceleró el corazón, y cuando su mirada se encontró con los brillantes ojos del mago, su sonrojo aumentó.

Kaito se acercó un poco, y cuando quedó a pocos centímetros de Shinichi, le susurró.

—Tú también eres muy importante para mí.

Bajo la luz de la luna, ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente juntaron sus labios. El beso empezó tímido y tierno, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue volvió más apasionado. Después de un rato, se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, para luego de unos segundos volver a besarse intensamente. Durante ese momento, se olvidaron de todo, no existía nada más que ellos dos y no se separaron el uno del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Al fin!! jajaja :D El esperado beso entre ambos :D ¿Qué les pareció? :O
> 
> Desde que se me ocurrió esta historia, esta fue una de las escenas que imaginé primero xD No sabía aún muchos detalles de la trama, pero sabía que quería que el primer beso fuera debido a un colapso emocional de Kaito (soy mala jajaja xD). Y eso sumado a la impulsividad de Shinichi, resultó en este hermoso momento cargado de muchísimas emociones :D
> 
> No es común ver a Kaito tan vulnerable, ¿no? Es la razón por la que quise jugar un poco con eso, igual al principio como que no habla mucho, pero ya después simplemente se desahoga con Shinichi.
> 
> Y ahora queda la duda... ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Kaito se irá? ¿Se quedará? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Hay tantas opciones :D 
> 
> Gracias como siempre por sus kudos, me hacen muy feliz :D 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Los dos jóvenes seguían en la azotea, ahora sentados uno al lado del otro contemplando la vista desde el edificio Starlight, conversando tranquilamente.

—¿Y no tenía razón, Shinichi? Dime si no es hermoso este lugar —dijo Kaito.

Shinichi miró al mago un poco sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Se sintió extraño, pero le gustó escucharlo.

—¿Eh? S-Sí, es verdad... la vista es muy hermosa —respondió un poco avergonzado.

—Oh, por favor... —dijo Kaito riéndose al darse cuenta de su reacción—. Eres tan correcto. Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Hazlo.

—Está bien... Kaito —dijo el detective con la cara roja.

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ¿cierto, Shinichi?

El detective sonrió al ver lo feliz que se había puesto. Era muy efusivo al demostrar su alegría y eso hacía que el detective se sintiera feliz al ver que ya no estaba triste.

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de Shinichi. El detective se puso serio al ver su teléfono.

—Es tu mamá.

—¡No contestes! —dijo rápidamente Kaito.

—Pero ella debe saber que estás bien... además ya es tarde, ya deberías regresar.

Shinichi se levantó y se apartó un poco para contestar, pero de pronto vio que ya no tenía su teléfono, y cuando iba a alegar, se dio cuenta que Kaito estaba al otro extremo de la azotea, hablando a través de su teléfono.

—Chikage-san —decía Kaito con la voz de Shinichi—. Sí, pude hablar con Kuroba hace poco, está bien... No, dijo que regresará mañana... no sé dónde, apenas pude hablar con él... Sí, le avisaré... Hasta luego, Chikage-san.

Kaito colgó y luego le lanzó el teléfono a Shinichi por los aires, quien apenas lo alcanzó a agarrar.

—Listo, problema resuelto —dijo el mago feliz.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerte pasar por mí?! ¡¿Y en qué momento...?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Tú y yo tenemos la voz muy parecida, no es muy difícil hacerlo, sólo debo hablar como un detective arrogante y listo... —dijo Kaito como si fuera algo muy obvio.

—¡No lo hagas sonar como si fuera normal hacerlo! Espera... ¿Cómo es eso de que regresarás mañana? —preguntó Shinichi con sospecha.

—Ah, sí, eso... ¿puedo quedarme contigo? No quiero regresar hoy, creo que podría ser peor... —dijo Kaito sonriendo inocentemente.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción que me estás preguntando?

—Bueno... siempre puedes dejarme acá... solo... sin un lugar a dónde ir... Tendré que quedarme en la calle...

—Demonios, eres un manipulador... ya vamos, que es tarde y se nos pasará el último metro —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

Kaito se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shinichi, Kaito fue a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes como estaba acostumbrado de las veces que se quedaba ahí. Shinichi por su parte trató de dormir, pero no podía. Estaba inquieto y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Pensaba en qué pasaría si al final Kaito era obligado a irse y eso lo hacía sentirse triste. Ya aburrido de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en eso, Shinichi se rindió y prendió la lámpara de su velador, tomó el libro que tenía en él y se puso a leerlo esperando que pronto le diera sueño.

Unos minutos después, golpearon la puerta de su habitación, lo que sorprendió al detective.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dijo Kaito abriendo la puerta.

—Sí, claro.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿cierto?

—No, por eso me puse leer. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. Llevo jugando con mis cartas un buen rato. Salí a buscar agua y vi que tenías la luz encendida.

—Entonces ven y acompáñame —dijo Shinichi.

Kaito se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama del detective.

—Bien, vamos a probar —dijo Kaito mezclando su baraja de cartas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Shinichi lo miró con un poco de miedo. Ya sabía que los trucos de Kaito podían generar grandes desórdenes.

—Será simple, lo prometo. Sólo escoge una carta —dijo el mago feliz extendiendo su baraja de naipes.

Shinichi tomó una sin pensarlo mucho. Miró su carta, era el 2 de corazones.

—Ahora rómpela.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que la rompas. No estoy tan loco, es parte del truco, así que no te sientas mal por hacerlo —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

Shinichi con un poco de miedo hizo lo que el mago le dijo. Pronto tuvo varios pedacitos de la carta en su mano. Al hacerlo, Kaito le ofreció un vaso que tenía agua. Shinichi lo miró confundido, pues no se dio cuenta en qué momento había conseguido el vaso.

—Bien, ahora colócalos acá —dijo Kaito.

—¿Adentro? ¿En el agua? —dijo el detective incrédulo.

—Sí, en el agua.

Shinichi hizo lo que el mago le pidió. Kaito empezó a mover el vaso haciendo que el agua y los pedazos de la carta empezaran a girar y revolverse cada vez más rápido. De pronto detuvo el movimiento y en vez de agua, el vaso tenía una gran cantidad de polvo del mismo color azul que tenían las cartas, como si fuera tierra de ese color. Kaito chasqueó sus dedos y al hacerlo, una pequeña rama azul empezó a salir del medio del polvo. La rama creció hasta salir del vaso, donde empezó a hacerse más grande y a florecer, hasta convertirse en una hermosa rosa de color azul. Shinichi sorprendido, tomó el vaso de las manos de Kaito para mirar mejor la flor y tratar de ver cómo lo había hecho. De pronto se dio cuenta que en uno de los pétalos de la rosa había dos corazones dibujados y estaban pintados ambos de rojo.

—¡¿C-Cómo...?! —dijo Shinichi pero no pudo terminar la frase.

—Esa era tu carta, ¿no? El 2 de corazones. Al parecer mi truco funcionó bien —dijo Kaito.

—S-Sí, esa era...

—Aunque resultó mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Que eligieras justo el 2 de corazones. ¿No es romántico? —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Es como si fueran nuestros dos corazones dibujados en la flor. Por cierto, la rosa es un regalo para ti, esta no se va a marchitar.

Shinichi se sonrojó mucho con las palabras de Kaito y sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz y se dio cuenta en ese momento que lo que sentía por el mago era aún mayor de lo que pensaba. Es por eso que recordó nuevamente en que el mago podía irse del país, y esa angustia lo hizo hablar nuevamente del tema.

—Kaito... —dijo de pronto Shinichi—. ¡No dejaré que te vayas a Estados Unidos! ¡Te aseguro que de alguna forma te quedarás aquí!

El mago lo miró fijamente un poco sorprendido de que dijera eso de la nada y luego le sonrió a Shinichi. Le gustaba ver cómo podía demostrar su cariño en esas pequeñas frases. Además entendió que esa era la razón por la que se notaba un poco preocupado y que probablemente era eso lo que no lo dejaba dormir.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Kaito tiernamente—. Sé que no me iré. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

—¿Cómo? Es decir...

—No importa cómo, ya encontraremos el modo. Pero yo tampoco pensaba irme... No quiero alejarme de ti.

El detective se sintió aliviado de alguna forma. Había algo en la seguridad con la que hablaba el mago que tranquilizaba a Shinichi. Era como si supiera que ya tenía pensado algo. Kaito se acercó a Shinichi lentamente y lo besó por varios segundos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Gracias por la rosa —dijo el detective avergonzado colocándola en su velador.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y quédate tranquilo, ¿está bien? No pienses de más.

—Está bien...

Los dos se quedaron conversando por mucho rato más hasta que de a poco les empezó a dar sueño. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, los dos jóvenes dormían juntos tranquilamente. Shinichi estando dormido empezó a sentir que Kaito se movía en la cama. El detective asustado abrió los ojos y vio al mago que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Tenía los puños apretados y murmuraba cosas que no podía entender. Shinichi empezó a mover a Kaito, para lograr despertarlo, pero no parecía reaccionar.

—¡Kaito! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Kaito!

Después de un rato, finalmente Kaito abrió completamente los ojos, mirando fijamente el techo respirando con dificultad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinichi.

—¿Dónde... estoy? —preguntó Kaito.

—Estás en mi casa...

—Ya veo... Entonces fue otro sueño...

Kaito cerró los ojos y suspiró. Empezó a respirar más tranquilamente y luego volvió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado—. Parecía que estabas peleando con alguien.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue una pesadilla —dijo Kaito sentándose en la cama—. Cada cierto tiempo tengo estos sueños.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué soñaste?

—Algo extraño de nuevo... unos hombres de negro me amenazaban con pistolas, no sé porqué... Ya... ya no recuerdo de qué hablábamos...

—¿Hombres de negro? —Shinichi se puso pálido al escuchar eso—. ¿Sueles tener pesadillas así?

—No, bueno... sólo a veces...

—Kaito, ¿crees que ese sueño... pueda ser un recuerdo? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado—. Me has dicho que a veces sueñas cosas que te sucedieron.

—No, no lo creo, sólo son pesadillas —dijo Kaito despreocupado— Tiene que haber sido por quedarnos hablando anoche sobre tus casos raros. No todos estamos acostumbrados a los asesinatos, detective.

Shinichi sonrió un poco convencido.

—Sí, tienes razón...

—Además esta vez fue diferente... Desperté debido a ti —Kaito le sonrió—. Gracias, Shinichi.

El detective se ruborizó al escuchar como Kaito le hablaba con tanto cariño. Shinichi abrazó al mago sin decir nada, lo que hizo que Kaito se sintiera muy cómodo. El estar cerca de Shinichi siempre lo tranquilizaba cuando se sentía extraño.

—Me levantaré —dijo Kaito—. Gracias por dejarme quedarme. Dormí muy bien junto a ti.

Shinichi tenía la cara completamente roja por el comentario del mago, pues fue en ese momento en que recién se dio cuenta que habían dormido juntos. Kaito no le dio tiempo de responder y lo besó tiernamente. Cuando se separaron, el mago le sonrió y se puso de pie, mientras Shinichi sólo se quedó mirando comos Kaito caminaba hacia la puerta. Antes de salir para dirigirse a la habitación, desde la puerta Kaito le dijo.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

La cara de Shinichi se volvió aún más roja al escuchar las palabras del mago.

—¡N-No digas esas cosas! —alegó al detective avergonzado.

—¡No te escucho! —gritó Kaito desde afuera.

Shinichi se volvió a recostar en la habitación mientras sonreía. Se sentía feliz de estar con él. Pero luego su mirada empezó a mostrar un poco de preocupación al recordar la pesadilla de Kaito. El mago nunca le había comentado que tenía sueños de ese estilo, y tenía miedo de lo que eso pudiera significar.

************************************************************************************************************************

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila. Luego de que ambos se levantaran, fueron a desayunar juntos. Los dos hablaban con una complicidad mayor a la que ya tenían. Se notaba que ambos estaban muy felices juntos.

Cerca del mediodía, Kaito estaba listo para regresar a su casa y conversar con su madre.

—Deséame suerte, Shinichi —dijo sonriendo el mago.

Shinichi se acercó al mago y le dio un tierno beso antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

—Estaré esperando que me avises qué sucedió —dijo Shinichi un poco intranquilo.

—Relájate, todo estará bien. ¡Nos vemos!

Kaito cruzó la calle, quedándose de pie en la entrada de su casa. Luego de un momento dudando, abrió la puerta.

—¡Kaito!

Chikage gritó desde arriba cuando sintió abrir la puerta. Enseguida bajó hasta el primer piso para abrazar al mago.

—Estaba tan preocupada....

—Ya regresé mamá, estoy bien.

Chikage soltó a su hijo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Mamá, lo siento que me fuera así tan... —comenzó a decir Kaito.

—Está bien. Yo lo lamento. He intentado protegerte a toda costa, sin pensar en cómo te estás sintiendo. Escúchame, te aseguró que arreglaré todo, me encargaré de que todo sea como antes, que no haya ningún peligro y tú recuperarás tu vida. Te lo prometo.

—¿Peligro? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kaito un poco alterado.

—Ya sabes, de tu recuperación. Cuando estés bien, todo será como antes. No habrá nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando tú salud ya no esté en riesgo,

—Hablas como si estuviéramos en guerra o algo así.

—Ya sabes que soy un poco exagerada y melodramática, no te preocupes —dijo ella riendo.

—Eres tan rara...

—Kaito... ¿De verdad tanto deseas quedarte aquí? Nos podemos quedar si es así —dijo ella seriamente—. Entiendo que te guste vivir acá y debí pensar en cómo te sentías y en preguntarte qué querías. Lo lamento.

—Está bien, disculpa por reaccionar así. Es que... realmente no quiero irme.

—No te preocupes. No haré nada que no quieras, Kaito. Nos quedaremos aquí.

—Gracias mamá.

—Pero Kaito, hay algo más... yo ahora igual tengo que ir a Estados Unidos por un tiempo...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Kaito con curiosidad.

—Al menos por unas tres semanas, dependiendo de cuanto se alargue, tengo que solucionar unos asuntos. Podría ser más y...

—Estaré bien, mamá. No te preocupes por mí —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Sabes que estaba viviendo solo antes y me he sentido bien, de verdad...

Chikage sonrió.

—Sé que lo estarás. ¡Estoy segura de que Shinichi-kun te cuidará muy bien!

—¿Cómo que Shinichi me cuidará? ¿No confías en tu hijo? —dijo Kaito recriminándola.

—Claro que sí, pero sé que él también se preocupará por ti.

—Y... ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Bueno, pensaba en que si volvías bien, podía partir mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Es que quiero poder solucionarlo lo más rápido que pueda —dijo Chikage—. Mientras antes me vaya, es mejor.

—Sí, es verdad. Espero que regreses pronto.

—Yo también. Bueno, iré a empacar y luego pasaremos el resto del día juntos, ¿está bien?

Kaito asintió sonriendo. Chikage entonces lo volvió a abrazar y luego se fue a su habitación. Kaito también subió y fue a su pieza a recostarse sobre su cama. Sonrió feliz pensando en la noche anterior y en que ya no tendría que irse. Tomó su celular y le escribió al detective.

**Kaito: ¿Estás Shinichi?**

**Shinichi: Sí, ¿conversaron? ¿Podrás quedarte?**

**Kaito: Te dije que lo lograría, ¿no? :D**

**Shinichi: ¿Es en serio Kaito?**

**Kaito: ¡Claro que sí! Me quedaré. Aunque mamá debe ir para allá unos días.**

**Shinichi: ¿Por qué? ¿Te dejará quedarte solo? ¿Cuándo regresa?**

**Kaito: Me dijo que en unas semanas, mínimo 3... sé que en este tiempo en la embajada le han hecho muchos problemas diciéndole que tiene que ir ella personalmente para allá a solucionarlos. Seguramente se trata de eso.**

**Shinichi: Espero que lo solucione... Pero me alegro mucho de que no te vayas.**

**Kaito: No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente :D**

**Shinichi: Jajaja idiota.**

El resto del día Kaito lo pasó con su mamá, ayudándola a armar su maleta. Ambos conversaron mucho más tranquilos y fueron capaces de mejorar su relación durante el día y de dejar atrás la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Los días siguientes fueron días tranquilos. Los dos jóvenes estaban felices, aprovechaban cada momento que podían para estar juntos, conversaban mucho, se acompañaban, salían a pasear, siempre tenían algo que hacer.

Una mañana, Shinichi llegó a la casa de Kaito, pero el mago no lo recibió como siempre. Shinichi preocupado subió a su habitación, pero se relajó cuando vio que estaba hablando con su mamá por video.

—¡Ya llegaste! No te sentí entrar —dijo Kaito al verlo en la puerta.

—Si, acabo de llegar.

—¿Es Shinichi-kun? —dijo Chikage por el video—. ¡Dile que se acerque para verlo!

—Buenos días Chikage-san. ¿Cómo le ha ido? —dijo Shinichi colocándose al lado de Kaito.

—Bien, igual había extrañado estar aquí. ¡Pero eso no importa! ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Kaito se ha portado bien?

—Sí, todo está bien, no se preocupe.

—Me alegro mucho. Por favor, Shinichi-kun, preocúpate que se cuide y avísame si sucede algo. Ve que se alimente bien, que vaya a los controles.

—Mamá, por favor, sé cuidarme solo...

—Bueno, ya me despido para no interrumpirlos, seguro que quieren disfrutar su tiempo juntos y yo claramente estoy sobrando. ¡Pásenlo bien!.

Chikage cortó la llamada repentinamente, y los dos jóvenes se quedaron un poco avergonzados luego de lo que había dicho ella. Kaito luego suspiró y cerró la tapa de su computador portátil.

—¿Estás bien Kaito? —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí... sólo recordaba cuando se fue la primera vez. Yo tenía 14 años y le dijo a Aoko que debía cuidarme, que comiera bien, que me levantara temprano igual los fines de semana y bueno, muchas otras cosas... ¡Y ahora resulta que todo eso te lo dice a ti!

—Bueno, por algo será que no confía en ti. No digamos que eres muy serio...

—¡No necesito ser serio para ser responsable! Solo que no me gusta ser aburrido como los detectives... —dijo Kaito molestando a Shinichi.

—¿Cómo que aburrido? ¡No lo soy!

—Detective aburrido. Todo es serio para ti. No eres espontáneo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Te demostraré que no lo soy ahora!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo lo demostrarás? —dijo el mago sorprendido.

—Haremos lo que tu quieras hoy —dijo Shinichi muy decidido—. Cualquier idea que tengas.

—¿De verdad? Porque se me ocurren muchas opciones... —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Que sea algo que sí podamos hacer... —dijo el detective con un poco de miedo—. No se te vaya a ocurrir algo imposible como agarrar un dragón morado y viajar por todo el mundo, o realizar algún truco de magia peligroso en la cima del Monte Fuji.

—Me encantaría tener un dragón morado... —dijo Kaito como decepcionado—. ¡Y lo del Monte Fuji sólo fue un sueño que tuve! —dijo Kaito riendo—. Sé muy bien que me faltan años para lograr algo así...

—Y todavía crees que es posible... Bueno, decide algo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Vámonos de viaje!

Shinichi miró a Kaito quien sonreía muy entusiasmado y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—¡Vamos, Shinichi! ¡Hace mucho que no salgo de Tokio!

—Pero Kaito.. ¿no habrá problema? Si te sientes mal...

—Puede ser por acá cerca, vamos por hoy y volvemos mañana. ¡Nadie tiene que saberlo! Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—Está bien —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Eso lo decides tú. Quiero que me sorprendas —dijo Kaito.

—Bueno... Ordena tus cosas, yo iré por las mías.

Shinichi salió del lugar un poco aproblemado por llegar y hablar sin pensar.

_"Demonios... ¿y ahora a dónde iremos? No puede ser muy lejos... No se me ocurre ningún lugar en especial..." ___

__Estuvo pensando todo el rato mientras ordenaba sus cosas. Cuando Kaito llegó a buscarlo a su casa, el detective de pronto recordó un lugar que conoció mientras era Conan y al que siempre quiso volver y esta era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo._ _

__—Estoy listo, Shinichi. ¿Ya decidiste el lugar?_ _

__—Sí. Iremos a Shizuoka._ _

__—¿Shizuoka? Nunca he estado ahí —dijo Kaito entusiasmado—. ¿Cómo es?_ _

__—Pues, hay mucha naturaleza, hay un bosque grande y un lago que es muy lindo. Creo que te gustará._ _

__—Ohh, ¡ya quiero estar allá!_ _

__—Tranquilo, sé paciente._ _

__Fueron hasta la estación para tomar el Shinkansen y en una hora después estaban llegando a la estación en Shizuoka. Recorrieron un poco la ciudad para conocerla, almorzaron ahí y luego tomaron un bus durante unos 15 minutos para llegar a un hotel que estaba en medio de la naturaleza._ _

__—¡Guau! ¡Realmente estamos en medio de la naturaleza! —dijo Kaito feliz—. ¡Qué increíble!_ _

__—Sí. Vamos a registrarnos y te muestro un poco el lugar._ _

__Los dos se registraron en el hotel, dejaron las cosas en su habitación y salieron a caminar por el bosque._ _

__—¡Qué increíble! —dijo Kaito sin dejar de mirar los enormes árboles que los rodeaban—. ¿Habías estado ya acá?_ _

__—Sí, hace un tiempo, por un caso que hubo aquí. Siempre quise volver a este lugar. Mira, estamos por llegar al Lado Kurogane._ _

__Caminaron un par de metros más y llegaron a la orilla del lago. Se refleja todo el cielo y árboles que habían alrededor._ _

__—¡Parece una pintura!_ _

__—Sí, es una hermosa vista. Y es tan tranquilo este lugar. Aquí te olvidas de todo._ _

__—Hay una gran calma acá —dijo Kaito extendiendo los brazos—. El viento se siente tan bien._ _

__Después de estar un rato en el lago, volvieron al bosque para recorrer parte de él. Kaito corría y aparecía de la nada en distintos lugares, muy divertido al ver como Shinichi no podía adivinar dónde estaba. Vieron algunos pájaros a los lejos que cantaban, al mismo tiempo que las hojas de los árboles se movían fuertemente por el viento. Después de toda la caminata que hicieron, bajaron a la orilla del lago y caminaron por él hasta llegar al punto de origen donde habían llegado hace unas horas atrás._ _

__Shinichi se sentó en la orilla del lago, mientras Kaito caminaba por alrededor, viendo cada detalle que encontraba. Después de un rato, se sentó al lado del detective quien miraba hacia el lago._ _

__—¿En qué piensas? —dijo Kaito._ _

__—Nada, solo... Como cambia la vida tan rápidamente —dijo Shinichi—. La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando yo... cuando... cuando aún no volvía definitivamente a Tokio... Y ni siquiera pude disfrutar del lugar como ahora._ _

__—¿Por qué no? No me digas que con tu mala suerte sucedió un caso..._ _

__—Ah, bueno... —dijo Shinichi medio nervioso y sonriendo— Vine para acá porque me llamaron a investigar un caso, así que técnicamente no fue mi culpa..._ _

__Kaito rió al escucharlo._ _

__—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Shinichi un poco serio._ _

__—No es nada... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Sólo que hay cosas que no cambian. Como que no sepas mentir o tu mala suerte atrayendo asesinos._ _

__—¡Idiota! —dijo Shinichi empujándolo—. ¡Siempre me molestas con eso!_ _

__—¡No puedo evitarlo, detective! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Pero tienes razón sobre lo que dijiste._ _

__—¿Sobre qué?_ _

__—Sobre cómo cambian las cosas —dijo Kaito serio—. Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba hace unas semanas atrás, y ahora estoy acá, en un lugar que ni pensaba conocer, con alguien que tampoco estaba en mis planes conocer, ¿no?_ _

__Shinichi sonrió al escuchar eso._ _

__—Bueno, si es por eso, esta mañana ni siquiera sabía que vendría para acá —dijo sonriendo—. Tienes razón, no hago muchas cosas impulsivas. En verdad mi vida siempre fue la escuela, leer libros y resolver casos. Esto es... raro para mí, algo nuevo. Pero me alegro de haber hecho esto contigo._ _

__—Voy a tener que acostumbrarte entonces —dijo el mago feliz—. Siempre se pueden hacer este tipo de cosas para disfrutar la vida._ _

__Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio._ _

__—Shinichi..._ _

__—¿Pasa algo?_ _

__—Siempre he sido muy independiente en mi vida. Pero no fue fácil, ¿sabes? la recuperación en el hospital fue desgastante, así que cuando me dieron el alta, de verdad pensé que sería peor estando solo. Pero durante este tiempo... que me acompañaras me sirvió mucho. Por eso estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Y te agradezco todo. Incluso que soportes todas mis bromas y mis trucos —dijo Kaito sonriendo._ _

__Shinichi asombrado por las palabras de Kaito, y acercó su rostro al de él. Los dos jóvenes se besaron tiernamente por un largo rato. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, los dos sonrojados sonrieron el uno al otro._ _

__—No eres el único que está agradecido... Eres la persona más rara que haya conocido —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Creo que por eso es que me encanta como eres. Llegaste a desordenar mi vida... de una buena manera. Justo en el momento en que casi toda mi vida había cambiado, y que necesitaba saber si ese cambio era lo correcto o no, y en que necesitaba apoyo, llegaste tú. Gracias._ _

__Kaito levantó su mano y de la nada sacó una rosa roja._ _

__—Será un placer seguir desordenando tu vida, detective._ _

__Shinichi sonrió._ _

__—Que así sea._ _

__Los dos se quedaron un rato más conversando, hasta que empezó a ponerse un poco más fresco el aire._ _

__—¿No deberíamos ir ya? —dijo Kaito levantándose—. Es hora de cenar y así no se nos hace de noche._ _

__Shinichi se levantó rápidamente, y lo tomó de la mano sonriendo._ _

__—¡Espera! No podemos irnos aún._ _

__—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ _

__El detective lo llevó un poco más cerca del lago._ _

__—Te gustan los trucos de magia, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi—. Necesitas ver este truco perfecto de la naturaleza._ _

__En ese momento, comenzó el atardecer. El sol empezó a reflejarse en el agua de una manera única, tiñendo al lago de a poco en un color dorado intenso. De pronto, todo el lago parecía estar hecho de oro líquido._ _

__—¡Guau! ¡Increíble, increíble! ¡¡El agua está dorada!! —dijo Kaito feliz._ _

__—Hay un poema que circula por este lugar. **"En el sol de la mañana y de la tarde, dos mil recipientes resplandecen con mil monedas de oro."**_ _

__—Ya veo... —dijo Kaito—. El Lago Kurogane hace referencia los recipientes de metal, por lo que cuando amanece y al atardecer, por el reflejo del sol, las olas del lago parecen monedas... Es hermoso..._ _

__—Sí, lo es... quería mostrarte este lugar. Pensé que te gustaría._ _

__—Es maravilloso. Es una hermosa magia realizada por la madre naturaleza..._ _

__Kaito soltó la mano de Shinichi y caminó un poco hacia el lago hasta quedar justo en el borde. Shinichi se acercó curioso quedándose a su lado. Kaito se agachó y empezó a jugar con el agua del lago, tomándola con sus manos, y devolviéndola al lago. Después tomó un pañuelo, lo mojó y se puso de pie nuevamente._ _

__El mago se dio vuelta hacia Shinichi y sonrió. Luego tomó su pañuelo mojado y lo tiró hacia arriba hacia el cielo. El pañuelo se extendió y de pronto brotó una fuerte luz de él que cegó la vista de los dos. Cuando Shinichi volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró rodeado por muchísimas luces del mismo color dorado que tenía el lago flotando por todo el lago y el bosque._ _

__—¡¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?! —preguntó el detective asombrado._ _

__—Es un secreto —respondió sonriendo—. Creo que combina bien con el paisaje._ _

__Kaito abrazó a Shinichi desde el cuello y el detective lo rodeó por la cintura._ _

__—Te amo, Shinichi._ _

__El detective se sonrojó al escucharlo._ _

__—Y-Yo también... te amo Kaito._ _

__Durante ese hermoso atardecer, los dos se besaron tiernamente mientras se declaraban su amor._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora preferí darles un poco de Kaishin y mostrar un poco de la relación de los dos *.* Como nunca se les ha visto a ellos como serían estando en una relación, es más difícil escribir sobre eso. Pero trataré de mantener las personalidades dentro de este nuevo contexto :3 
> 
> Aprovecho de aclarar así como está escrito en mi perfil que yo no escribo lemon. Siento que no lo hago bien xD Así que prefiero quitarles esa expectativa de una vez, no encontrarán de eso en este fic, se lo tendrán que imaginar ustedes xD 
> 
> Como información, al lugar donde van es Shizuoka, donde ocurrió el caso del NUE, capítulos 872,873 y 874 del anime. Si recuerdan, era donde Heiji se iba a declarar supuestamente a Kazuha xD 
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre por todos sus kudos! ¡Me gusta ver como siguen esta historia! :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando volvieron del viaje al día siguiente, decidieron asumir su relación ante los demás. Shinichi siendo muy reservado sólo lo comentó con Haibara, quien se limitó a decir que era sólo cosa de tiempo para que sucediera. Por otra parte, Kaito ya lo había hablado también con Aoko quien se puso muy feliz por la noticia. Debido a eso, Aoko decidió ir a visitarlo, aprovechando que ella no tenía clases ese día lunes debido a una reunión de profesores que se realizaría en el instituto.

Ese día, Aoko se levantó muy entusiasmada para ir a ver al mago. Guardó algunas cosas que quería darle a Kaito en su bolso, pensó en qué podría cocinarle y recordó los tiempos en que ella le cocinaba cuando aún eran vecinos. Salió hacia Beika con una sonrisa, pensando en el gran día que tendría. Cuando iba a mitad de camino, le habló a Kaito.

**Aoko: Kaito, ya voy en camino.**

Kaito se había levantado hace un rato y había vuelto a su casa, pero se extrañó de ver su mensaje. Fue hasta la sala de su casa, prendió la televisión y le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

**Kaito: Pensé que vendrías en la tarde.**

**Aoko: Claro que no, iré a ahora y te prepararé el almuerzo. Así te alimentas bien.**

**Kaito: Espero no intoxicarme entonces :D**

El mago sabía que ella se molestaría, pero siempre le gustó jugó con ella.

**Aoko: ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No tienes que comer si no quieres.**

**Kaito: Ya pensaré si me arriesgo o no :D ¿Y qué piensas cocinar?**

**Aoko: ¡Ya no voy a cocinarte nada! ¡Te quedarás sin comer!**

**Kaito: ¡Oh, vamos Aoko! ¡No seas mala! ¿Y si te voy a buscar a la estación? Podemos ir a comprar las cosas juntos :D**

**Aoko: Está bien. Llego como en 10 minutos a la estación.**

**Kaito: Iré para allá entonces.**

El mago apagó el televisor y salió de su casa. Caminó rápidamente hasta la estación donde espero a que llegara su amiga.

—¡Kaito! —dijo Aoko entre la multitud.

—¿No que llegabas en 10 minutos? Llevo un rato ya esperándote —dijo él acercándose a ella.

—Lo siento, calculé mal —dijo sonriendo mientras ambos se ponían a caminar—. No ha sido tanto tampoco. ¿A dónde vamos a comprar ahora?

—Vamos por acá cerca a un almacén que está al lado de una pastelería a la que quiero ir —dijo sonriendo—. Venden un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

—Por Dios, si sigues comiendo tantos pasteles te hará mal —lo retó Aoko.

—No como tanto. Sólo a veces voy con Shinichi, a él no le gustan las cosas dulces así que no vamos tan seguido.

Kaito sonreía mientras hablaba y Aoko al verlo así, sonrió y con una expresión curiosa, se acercó a él para mirarlo más de cerca. El mago al verla así, se extrañó.

—¡¿Q-Qué me estás mirando, Aoko?!

—Tú realmente lo quieres, ¿no? A Kudo-kun —preguntó ella curiosa.

Kaito se sonrojó ante la pregunta, y se alejó un poco avergonzado, mientras Aoko seguía preguntándole.

—Oye, dime, dime. ¿Cómo es que empezaron su relación? ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

—¡No te lo diré! ¡¿Por qué me interrogas así?!

—¡Es que te ves tan feliz! Me alegra verte así, Kaito.

El mago al escucharla sonrió pensando en que era verdad que se sentía más feliz desde que estaba con el detective.

—Bueno... si resulta que no muero intoxicado por tu comida de hoy, tal vez te lo cuente —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¡Deja de molestarme! —dijo Aoko.

Aoko empezó a golpearlo con su bolso, hasta que se distrajo al ver una pequeña aglomeración de gente.

—Oye, mira hacia allá—dijo Aoko apuntando en la vereda del frente—. ¿Qué estará pasando?

—Parece la inauguración de un nuevo local —dijo Kaito sin darle mucha importancia.

—Hay mucha gente, parece que están dando buenas promociones... —Aoko se quedó mirando un rato—. Parece ser un nuevo café... Café Pandora... ¡Qué nombre tan raro!

Kaito se detuvo inmediatamente el escuchar a Aoko decir eso. Miró hacia donde ella señalaba y leyó el letrero que decía **"Café Pandora"**. Kaito empezó a tener dolor de cabeza mientras muchas frases venían a su mente.

_"Yo mismo verificaré si es Pandora o no..."_

_"Hay una leyenda sobre ella que ha sido transmitida desde la antigüedad..."_

_"Ya no tienes opción. ¡Entréganos a Pandora ahora!"_

—¿Estás bien, Kaito? Estás pálido... —dijo Aoko mirándolo preocupada.

—Mi cabeza... —dijo Kaito apenas antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

—¡Kaito! ¡Kaito!

Aoko se agachó para ver qué le había sucedido, mientras otra gente alrededor se acercaba para ayudar. Entre varios lo llevaron dentro de uno de los locales de la calle y lo recostaron en un futón. Aoko en su desesperación, sólo se le ocurrió llamar a Shinichi.

—¿Kudo-kun? —dijo nerviosa.

—Nakamori, ¿te pasa algo? —respondió Shinichi al otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba con Kaito paseando, y él... de pronto se desmayó y...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde están?! —dijo Shinichi claramente preocupado.

—A dos cuadras de la estación de metro, hacia el sur, dentro de una tienda de muebles.

—¡Trata de que reaccione y espera a que yo llegue, voy para allá!

Shinichi cortó la llamada y Aoko sólo esperaba que llegara pronto. Ella se acercó de nuevo a Kaito, muy afligida sin saber qué hacer.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Kaito estaba en medio de la oscuridad de nuevo. No veía nada, caminaba, corría y nada cambiaba. De pronto, veía una pequeña luz y aparecía un niño. El niño con el que siempre soñaba y que usaba lentes.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Kaito.

—Soy un viejo conocido tuyo...

—¿Por qué me resultas tan familiar? —se extrañó Kaito.

El niño sonrió misteriosamente antes de contestar.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo.

—Tú sabes lo que estoy buscando —dijo Kaito.

—Sólo sé una parte de tu verdad. Hay otra gran parte que incluso para mí es una interrogante.

—Dime lo que sepas. Cualquier cosa me ayudará.

—Tienes que recordar tu accidente

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Y de dónde te conozco? ¿Por qué no me dices quién eres?

—Tienes que recordar tu accidente. Recuerda a dónde ibas esa noche. Así será más fácil ayudarte.

—Pero no he podido... no puedo.

—Tienes que recordarlo. Antes de que sea tarde.

El niño desapareció de la nada. Kaito corrió hacia él, pero de nuevo sólo había oscuridad.

_"Mi accidente... Qué debo recordar de ese día..."_

De pronto, Kaito empezó a tener pequeños recuerdos. Recordó primero muchas imágenes mezcladas: la noche, la moto, ver a través del espejo retrovisor, su pistola de cartas, su celular, la luna. Luego vino la sensación: una angustia muy grande, estaba apurado, estaba en peligro... pero no sabía de qué era el peligro.

De un momento a otro, Kaito despertó muy afligido.

—¡Kaito! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Aoko a su lado con un tono muy suave.

—Me duele la cabeza... ¿Qué haces aquí, Aoko? —preguntó confundido.

—Estábamos paseando para ir a comprar, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí... es verdad...

—Qué bueno que despertaste.

Kaito se sentó y le dieron agua para que bebiera. Luego de un rato, apareció Shinichi.

—¡Kaito! ¡¿Estás bien?! —dijo acercándose al mago.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar en clases —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—Eso no importa, me salí antes apenas Nakamori me llamó. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, aunque me duele la cabeza. La siento pesada...

Shinichi se sintió un poco preocupado por eso.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado? —preguntó Shinichi a Aoko.

—Creo que por unos 5 minutos, no fue más que eso.

—Eso es bueno... Bien, vamos al hospital ahora —dijo el detective.

—Pero si estoy bien.

—¡No lo estás! No es normal que tengas dolor. ¡Tenemos que ir ahora! —dijo Shinichi firmemente.

—Él tiene razón —dijo Aoko—. Es necesario que te examinen.

El mago asintió y los 3 agradecieron a las personas que los ayudaron y salieron a tomar un taxi para ir al hospital. Al llegar ahí, inmediatamente empezaron a controlar los síntomas de Kaito. Mientras tanto, los otros dos jóvenes esperaban preocupados.

—Kudo-kun, ¿esto le pasa muy seguido a Kaito?

—No, en general está bien, no tiene problema. Aunque esta es la segunda vez que se desmaya.

Aoko se sorprendió con esa información y sintió aún más preocupación. Shinichi al verla se dio cuenta que debía tranquilizarla.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, no te preocupes. El médico dijo la otra vez que es normal que algo así ocurra, así que quédate tranquila...

Ella asintió con su cabeza y luego se quedaron en silencio. Después de una hora, el doctor salió para hablar con ellos.

—¿Cómo está, doctor? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—Kaito-kun está bien. Me dijo que tuvo un fuerte mareo, y ahora le dolía la cabeza, pero que no ha sentido nada más, ni confusión, ni problemas para realizar alguna actividad. Lo bueno es que sólo fue un desmayo leve. Pero esperaré a ver los resultados del escáner de su cabeza, vi que no hay ningún problema con su cerebro que se notara a simple vista mientras le tomaba el examen, pero el dolor de cabeza indica que está reaccionando el lóbulo temporal. Creo que si esta reacción es parte del trabajo de su cerebro, a partir de ahora podría empezar a tener recuerdos más fuertes, lo que se volvería cada vez más frecuente.

—Entonces ¿está bien? —preguntó Aoko.

—Sí, está bien, ya le dimos un medicamento para el dolor. Pero es muy importante que no se esfuerce demasiado, puede que vaya a tener nuevos episodios así. Y por favor que no se salte los controles médicos.

Shinichi se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—¿No está viniendo a los controles?

—Ha faltado al último control que era hace tres días. Es importante hacerle seguimiento para ver sus avances o posibles problemas que puedan surgir. Por favor, insístale en que debe venir. Por ahora se quedará en observación por precaución. Más tarde ya podrá irse.

—Sí... gracias doctor.

El mago estuvo hospitalizado hasta alrededor de las 16:00 horas. Cuando Kaito ya fue liberado en la tarde, Aoko tuvo que irse a su casa. Se despidió de ambos y los chicos tomaron un taxi hasta sus casas. No hablaron nada durante el camino hasta que llegaron. Ambos entraron a la casa del mago aún en silencio.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Disculpa que por mi culpa... ya sabes, te saliste de clases y me acompañaste...

—No es nada. No te podía dejar así...

—Creo que iré a recostarme un rato —dijo el mago.

—Kaito, espera... ¿Puedes decirme por qué no has ido a tus controles?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Si he ido a ellos —dijo muy relajado el mago.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Sabes que es algo importante!

Shinichi estaba molesto con que el mago no tomara con seriedad el asunto. Kaito al escucharlo así, decidió enfrentarlo.

—Así que te dijeron que no he ido... sólo ha sido la última, no es la gran cosa.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Tu situación sigue siendo delicada!

—¡Relájate! ¡Estoy bien!

—¡No puedo! —dijo Shinichi más alterado—. ¡Tienes que cuidarte! ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo serio que puede ser?!

—¡¡Me estoy cuidando!! ¡Ir o no ir no tiene relación con cuidarme! Por favor, no reacciones así.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si te desmayaste?! ¡¡Obvio que me voy a preocupar!! ¡¡Siempre me voy a preocupar!!

Kaito se quedó callado un momento y luego se acercó hasta quedar al frente de Shinichi. Tomó las manos del detective entre las suyas, haciendo que Shinichi se sonrojara con el gesto.

—Lo siento... —dijo Kaito seriamente—. No quiero que te preocupes así por mí. Sólo que a veces tengo mis razones para hacer algunas cosas. No quiero involucrarte siempre en mis problemas, siempre te doy problemas, siempre estás pendiente de mí. Quiero intentar resolverlos por mi cuenta. Así como tú haces lo mismo con los tuyos.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Luego suspiró y ya más tranquilo le respondió.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, Kaito. Quisiera poder ayudarte y no sé cómo. No puedo hacer nada...

—No pienses mal, iba a ir... pero la razón por la que no he ido a los controles es porque Haibara me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo el detective sorprendido.

—Ella dijo que probablemente hay un evento traumático que inconscientemente lo estoy reprimiendo. Y que probara tratar de estar lejos del hospital por un tiempo para ver mi reacción. Dice que si me siento más cómodo y menos presionado por tener algún avance, es más probable que logre recordarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo Shinichi dudando—, eso no tiene mucho sentido.

Kaito se sentó en el sofá y miró al suelo con preocupación. Shinichi se sorprendió de su reacción y se sentó a su lado.

—No es tan loco como piensas Shinichi... creo que... esto es algo más complejo de lo que yo pensaba...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Recordé el accidente... Esa noche... unos hombres me estaban persiguiendo.

Shinichi con asombro no tardó en preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Recordaste todo lo que pasó?

—Sí... Eran dos autos y yo estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos. Sabía que me estaban siguiendo por algo, y era una situación arriesgada. Empecé a huir al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cómo llegar a un lugar... no recuerdo a dónde debía ir... Estaba pendiente de eso, cuando de pronto sentí el impacto...

—Qué extraño... ¿no recuerdas a donde querías ir?

—No, pero era en Ekoda... Y no sé si quien chocó conmigo también iba detrás de mí. Puede haber sido solo coincidencia... pero también puede que mi accidente haya sido provocado por esas personas... 

De pronto, Shinichi abrazó a Kaito en un gesto que el mago agradeció. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras se mantenían en un cómodo silencio.

—No te preocupes, Kaito. Probablemente sólo era gente que quería robarte o algo así. No creo que tu accidente haya sido con mala intención. ¿Por qué alguien querría provocarte un accidente? Ahora estás bien, no ha pasado nada malo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y todo está bien.

—Sí... tiene sentido lo que dices.

—Ahora deberías dejar de pensar en eso. Descansa un momento...

—Está bien.

El mago subió a su habitación, y se sentó en su cama. Luego miró su mano derecha y después de unos segundos dobló algunos de sus dedos, haciendo el gesto como si fuera una pistola.

_"No la recordaba... No recordaba mi pistola de cartas... Pero no la tengo ahora. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no la tengo?"_

Kaito luego se recostó en su cama.

_"Tal vez le estoy dando muchas vueltas a algo que es muy simple... No debo pensar tanto las cosas..."_

Mientras Kaito estaba en su habitación, Shinichi fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Al regresar a la sala, empezó a mirar la calle a través de la ventana. Un par de casas más allá le pareció ver que había un hombre sospechoso de pie. Shinichi hizo un poco de memoria y le pareció haber visto el día anterior a la misma persona. El detective subió hasta la habitación de Kaito, quien estaba recostado en su cama.

—Disculpa Kaito, iré a buscar algo a mi casa y regreso enseguida.

—Está bien.

Shinichi se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para observar mejor a la persona que estaba en la calle. Efectivamente estaba medio escondido, hablando por celular y mirando fijamente hacia la casa. Desde ahí, pudo observar mejor cómo se comportaba, analizando sus movimientos y sus características.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el mago al verlo tan serio.

—No, nada.

—¿De verdad? Parece como si estuvieras pensando en uno de tus misterios.

—No, no, no es eso... Ehh, te cerraré un poco las cortinas ahora, para que no te afecte la luz —dijo Shinichi.

Luego el detective fue hasta donde estaba Kaito, y se sentó en la cama. Kaito hizo lo mismo para quedar a la altura de él.

—¿De verdad que no pasa nada? —preguntó de nuevo el mago.

—Sí, tranquilo —dijo sonriendo—. Sólo quiero que estés bien.

Ambos se besaron durante algunos segundos tiernamente. Luego Kaito se volvió a acostar y Shinichi le tomó la mano.

—Regreso enseguida.

Shinichi salió cerrando la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, recordó a la persona sospechosa que vio en la calle. Salió de la casa y miró disimuladamente hacia el lugar. Pudo confirmar que esa persona seguía ahí. Así que luego caminó en dirección contraria como si se dirigiera a otro lugar.

El sospechoso empezó a caminar lentamente, hasta casi llegar frente a la casa del mago, cuando de pronto lo sujetaron fuertemente de un brazo y lo hicieron girar dándole la espalda a la casa.

—Te atrapé —dijo Shinichi sujetándolo fuertemente—. Tenemos que hablar.

Shinichi había agarrado a la persona por los dos brazos y había una gran determinación en su mirada. Luego de un momento de silencio, Shinichi esboza una pequeña sonrisa para luego hablar.

—¿No vas a decir nada.... Chikage-san?

El hombre se muestra asombrado por lo que dijo Shinichi, pero luego sonríe.

—Así que no pude engañarte, Shinichi-kun —dijo el hombre con una voz femenina.

—Casi lo logras... eres muy buena disfrazándote. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Entremos a mi casa, no quiero molestar a Kaito.

Chikage suspiró.

—Sí, está bien.

Después de recibirla, servirle una taza de té y que ella se sacara parte de su disfraz, los dos se sentaron en la sala de estar.

—¿Kaito ha estado bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, sí, no ha tenido ningún problema —dijo Shinichi mintiendo.

—¿Y por qué entonces hoy fueron al hospital?

—No, sólo fue por control, nada importante...

—Me alegro mucho...

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, el detective se atrevió a hablar.

—Quiero saber algo... —dijo Shinichi medio nervioso—. Kaito está en peligro, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? —dijo ella sorprendida.

—Está en peligro. Puede decírmelo.

—No... No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Su accidente fue provocado... por unos hombres peligrosos vestidos de negro.

—¿De qué estás hablando Shinichi-kun? —respondió Chikage tranquilamente—. ¿Hombres peligrosos? Él sólo sufrió un accidente, como le habría pasado a cualquiera.

—Eso no es verdad. Esa es la razón por la que usted protege tanto a Kaito y por la cual se lo quería llevar fuera de Japón.

—¡Claro que no! Me preocupo por él como cualquiera lo haría en esta situación. ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas?

—Usted quiere aislarlo, para que ellos no sepan que él sigue vivo. Por eso lo retiene aun cuando sabe que podría ir a la escuela sin problemas. ¡Lo está ocultando!

—¡Ya basta! No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo sólo lo cuido según las indicaciones médicas —respondió ella más alterada—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para él. Creía que al iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar podría ser más feliz. Aun creo eso.

—Entonces ¿por qué no se fue a Estados Unidos? —preguntó Shinichi más calmado—. ¿Por qué sigue acá, siguiéndolo a donde va?

—Si tengo que ir, me voy en 2 días —dijo Chikage afligida—. Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara estando solo. Por eso decidí quedarme una semana más en Japón sin que lo supiera. Quería asegurarme que estaba bien solo.

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando y evaluando la reacción de la mujer.

—Chikage-san, ¿me asegura de que no hay absolutamente nada detrás de su accidente?

—Sí... Lo único importante es que él logre recuperarse.

—Y... ¿los médicos han dicho que no recuperará la memoria?

—Así es. Dicen que es muy poco probable. Tampoco ha habido ningún avance en este tiempo, no ha recordado nada desde esa única vez, cuando estuvo en Ginza y ustedes se conocieron —Chikage se levantó del asiento—. Disculpa, Shinichi-kun. Debo irme.

—Entiendo... Pero antes de que se vaya, debo decirle algo más

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo ella muy normal.

—Supongo que esos sueños que Kaito tiene con esos hombres de negro, o el recuerdo de que era perseguido el día del accidente son sólo alucinaciones que tuvo.

Chikage al escuchar eso se quedó sin palabras. Shinichi al ver su reacción supo que entonces sí había algo detrás.

—¿Chikage-san?

—¿Él recordó el accidente? ¿Qué recordó? ¿Cuánto recordó? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Desde cuándo está recordando cosas? —dijo ella alterada.

—Hoy lo recordó. Lleva un tiempo recordando cosas simples, como algunas bromas que hizo en la escuela o a lugares donde ha ido.

—¡¿Pero qué recordó exactamente?! ¡¿A dónde iba?! ¡¿Recordó lo que sucedió? ¡¿Lo que pasó antes?!

—No se preocupe. Sólo fue el momento del accidente, dijo que estaba siendo perseguido, que él estaba huyendo de unas personas... Lo convencí de que no era nada importante, que esos hombres no eran importantes. Pero si se supone que no está peligro, entonces ¿por qué tuviste esa reacción?

Chikage sonrió tristemente y miró al suelo.

—Lo siento. No puedo hablar. Mi Kaito no me lo perdonaría cuando se entere.

—Entonces es verdad... ¿Por qué no puede hablar? ¡Yo lo puedo ayudar! ¡No dejaré que nada le suceda! —dijo Shinichi muy serio.

—Sé que realmente quieres a mi hijo, así que sólo te pediré una cosa. No lo dejes solo. Si es que él recuerda, o si es que tú lo averiguas antes, no lo abandones.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No importa lo que suceda, no lo dejaré solo!

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra... Gracias Shinichi-kun.

Chikage volvió a disfrazarse y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me dice quiénes son ellos? —insistía Shinichi—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué sucedió para que le tengas tanto miedo a ellos? ¡No le diré nada a él!

—Te diré una cosa más —dijo ella—. Cuando todo suceda, recuerda esto: Todo tiene una razón detrás. Todo tiene un motivo. Así que no te quedes solamente con la máscara que está en la superficie, que esconde todo lo que está detrás. No juzgues sin saber.

Dicho esto, la mujer salió por la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Chikage-san?

Shinichi salió detrás de ella, pero ya no había nadie en la calle.

_"¿Cómo desapareció tan rápido? Todo tiene un motivo... ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Qué está escondiendo?... Kaito... Kaito entonces sí está en peligro... "_

Shinichi después de la conversación quedó con el corazón oprimido, sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Entonces volvió a ir a la casa del mago, entró en silenció y se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí vio que el mago seguía en su cama, se había quedado dormido mirando hacia la pared. Shinichi sintió un alivio cuando vio que estaba bien, lo cual lo tranquilizó después de la conversación que acababa de tener.

Luego bajó y se dirigió a la cocina y pensando en que Kaito tendría hambre cuando despertara, empezó a cocinar. No era un gran cocinero, pero sabía lo que le gustaba a Kaito. Mientras cocinaba, logró relajarse más, pensando cómo el mago siempre lo hacía reír con sus tonteras y cómo había llegado a quererlo tanto en todo ese tiempo.

_"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado... lo voy a averiguar, y te protegeré..."_

Cuando terminó de cocinar, ordenó un poco, y subió a ver a Kaito, quien dormía profundamente. Shinichi se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

_"¿Cómo es que alguien tan inquieto puede verse tan tranquilo cuando duerme?"_

—Oye, ya despierta —dijo el detective moviéndolo suavemente.

—Mmmm... No quiero... quiero dormir...

—Vamos Kaito, ya es de noche... Tienes que despertar...

—Tengo sueño —dijo el mago abriendo los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, me siento mejor —dijo el mago sentándose.

—Vamos a cenar, ¿está bien? Necesitas comer.

El mago asintió y ambos bajaron para comer. Cenaron tranquilamente conversando, a veces interrumpidos por algún truco de Kaito, pero en general parecía como si nada le hubiera sucedido. Cuando estaban por terminar, empezó a sonar el teléfono de Shinichi.

—¿Sí?... Hakuba... —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

Kaito al escucharlo se sintió extraño. Siempre que le nombraban a Hakuba tenía la misma sensación. Al principio pensaba que era porque era el novio de Aoko, pero ahora que ya no estaba celoso, no entendía porqué le sucedía.

—¿Qué? Pero hace tanto tiempo que no aparece...... —decía Shinichi— . Sí, estaré ahí el sábado...... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?...... Está bien. Envíame la nota. Gracias por avisar.

Shinichi cortó la llamada con una mirada seria.

—¿Qué pasó, Shinichi?

—Llegó un aviso a la policía. Kaito Kid ha regresado.

—¿Eh? ¿El ladrón que usa magia? —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—Sí... En la policía están muy alterados ya preparándose, pero han decidido no anunciarlo al público hasta ese mismo día.

—¿Cuándo es el robo?

—El sábado en la noche. Tengo que estar en el museo temprano en la mañana.

—¿Todo el día? Qué mal...

—Deberías ir conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—Sí. Hakuba me dijo que te llevara.

—No. No puedo ir... —dijo Kaito dudando.

—¿Por qué no? Acompáñame. Tú querías verlo, ¿no? Saber más de él. Además Nakamori siempre dice que la acompañabas a ver a su papá. Hakuba me dijo que ella estaría allá y que quiere que vayas.

Kaito se quedó un momento en silencio pensando. Tenía el presentimiento de que no debía ir, pero eso mismo le daba curiosidad.

—Sí, tienes razón. Voy a ir contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? 
> 
> En este capítulo sucedieron varias cosas :O ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡¡Llegó un aviso de Kaito Kid!! ¿Qué sucederá en ese robo? :O Estoy muy emocionada xD
> 
> Shinichi ya se dio cuenta que algo malo sucede. Ahora me pregunto, ¿ustedes como piensan que Shinichi se va a enterar de la verdad? ¿Creen que Kaito recordará primero o Shinichi lo averiguará antes? :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre por sus kudos y por seguirme! ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz! :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	11. Capítulo 11

Era una mañana nublada. Ese sábado parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron rápidamente al Museo de Tokio donde Kaito Kid había hecho el anuncio.

Cuando llegaron, el Inspector Nakamori, como siempre estaba muy emocionado, dando órdenes a sus subordinados.

—¡Oh Kaito-kun! ¡Qué bueno es verte recuperado! Es bueno que ya estés retomando tu vida normal. Aoko te está esperando en la cafetería.

—Muchas gracias. No pensé que Aoko quisiera venir —dijo Kaito.

—No tenía muchas ganas, pero cuando supo que estarías acá dijo que quería acompañarte —Luego el inspector Nakamori miró a Shinichi y agregó—. Veo que ya conoces a Kudo, él nos ha ayudado mucho las últimas 3 veces que Kid ha robado.

—Inspector Nakamori —dijo Shinichi—. ¿está seguro de que el aviso es real?

—Nos llegó como siempre, a través de un mail, y no hemos podido rastrear su origen. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a ver si aparece. En cualquier caso, si decidió volver, ¡está vez lo atraparé definitivamente!

El inspector después los dejó solos, para seguir dando órdenes.

—Shinichi, ¿te entró la duda de que este aviso no sea real? —preguntó Kaito.

—No lo sé... Es que es muy extraño que vuelva de la nada después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pasó todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué siempre tiene estos periodos en que no roba?

—Debe ser por alguna razón importante... —dijo Kaito serio más para sí mismo que para Shinichi.

—¿Eh?

—No importa, no es nada... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Bueno, iré a buscar a Aoko por mientras. Ten cuidado con tu maldición, no quiero que asesinen a nadie aquí, por favor.

—¡Kaito! ¡Que no es una maldición! —dijo Shinichi.

—Bueno, con tu atracción de asesinatos, coincidencias, como quieras llamarle —dijo Kaito molestándolo—. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Shinichi ya no pudo contestarle porque el mago desapareció rápidamente. Kaito por su parte fue a buscar a su amiga, quien estaba muy feliz de verlo. Luego de comer juntos en la cafetería, mientras se la pasaban molestándose como siempre, fueron a buscar a Shinichi quien seguía preparándose para el retorno del ladrón.

—¿Cómo estás Nakamori? Es bueno volver a verte —dijo Shinichi.

—Muy bien Kudo-kun —dijo Aoko feliz—. Con la esperanza de que hoy atrapen a Kid.

—¡Eso no pasará! —dijo Kaito—. Si es tan bueno como todos dicen ser, será imposible que ustedes que no saben de magia puedan atraparlo.

—No existe nada como la magia, siempre hay un truco detrás. Si uno es observador, es fácil darse cuenta del engaño —dijo Shinichi orgulloso.

—Entonces ¿serás capaz de atrapar a Kaito Kid esta vez? —dijo Aoko.

—Eso espero. Siempre puedo ver a través de él, así que es posible —respondió el detective.

—Pero, aun así, viendo a través de él —interrumpió una voz— Kaito Kid sigue por ahí libre, e incluso podría estar justo en frente de ti sin saberlo.

Los 3 se giraron hacia dónde venía la voz, para ver a Saguru Hakuba llegar al lugar.

—Saguru, al fin llegas —dijo Aoko.

—Disculpa mi retraso, Aoko-san —dijo Hakuba—. Aunque no me esperaba a ver a Kuroba-kun por aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Kaito lo miraba y no reaccionaba. Había algo en él que le molestaba, pero no sabía qué era. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga, quién le hablaba.

—Kaito, él es Hakuba Saguru de quien te he hablado. ¿Recuerdas a Saguru? Él llegó a nuestro curso este año.

—No... lo siento, no sé quién es...

—Me alegra verte bien, Kuroba-kun —dijo Hakuba—. Aunque ahora podré saber qué tan bien estás en realidad... No podía creer cuando Aoko-san me dijo que no recordabas nada de los últimos meses. Y sigo sin creerlo, más ahora que estás justo aquí.

Kaito no sabía qué decir. Había una provocación en sus palabras, pero seguía sin entender. A diferencia de Shinichi, por el cual sintió que podía confiar en él desde el principio, sentía un rechazo hacia Saguru. Mientras tanto, el detective inglés estaba muy pendiente de Kaito, pero al ver su reacción confundida, pudo notar que no parecía estar fingiendo. Eso sólo hizo que él mismo se sintiera confundido por la situación.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Hakuba? —preguntó Shinichi—. ¿No ves lo confundido que está con lo que dices?

—No me mal entiendan. Es difícil de asimilar la noticia de que uno de tus compañeros estuvo en coma. Me alegro de que te veas bien, aunque no tengas tus recuerdos. Tal vez deberías seguir así. —luego se acercó a Kaito y le dijo sólo a él—. Después de todo, es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Saguru, no digas esas cosas! —le dijo Aoko— ¿Cómo que debería seguir así?

—Hay gente que no es capaz de soportar su pasado. Sólo me preocupo que Kuroba-kun no vaya a ser una de esas personas —dijo el detective inglés.

—No hay problema con eso —dijo Kaito desafiante—. Eso no me sucederá a mí. Te lo puedo asegurar. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Vaya, sigues con la misma actitud de siempre —dijo Hakuba.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Shinichi se acercó a Aoko para hablarle despacio.

—Nakamori, ¿acaso ellos dos se llevaban mal en la escuela?

—Bueno, a veces peleaban mucho y siempre parecían que estaban en desacuerdo —dijo ella recordando—. Saguru siempre dice que no confía en Kaito, pero nunca entendí porqué.

—Ya veo... —dijo Shinichi para luego dirigirse al otro detective—. Oye, Hakuba, ¿ya revisaste el lugar?

—Sí, lo hice antes de que ustedes llegaran. Pero prefiero que lo comentemos a solas. Sabes que debemos tener cuidado.

—Está bien... —dijo Shinichi.

Los dos detectives se alejaron, mientras Kaito y Aoko prefirieron irse de la sala por el resto de la tarde. Ya cuando se acercaba la hora del robo, todos se reunieron en la sala de exhibición.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Aoko—. ¿Ya terminaron de hablar secretamente?

—Lo lamento, Aoko-san —dijo Hakuba—. Si quieres que atrapemos a Kid esta noche, todas esas precauciones son necesarias.

—¡Espero entonces que esta noche sí sea el último robo de Kid! —dijo Aoko entusiasmada.

—No sé si será así... —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Aoko.

—No lo sé, pero siento que algo no está bien...

—Puede que sea porque Kid no roba hace mucho tiempo ¿no? —dijo Kaito—. Tal vez ya sientes extraño volver a esto.

—Puede ser... —dijo Shinichi sin estar convencido.

—O quizás es porque ya sabes que él se escapará —dijo Saguru.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Hakuba? —dijo Shinichi sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

—No es nada. Sólo una loca idea que se me vino a la mente.

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por el inspector Nakamori, ya que sólo quedaban unos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora. Los 4 se quedaron callados metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Aoko pensaba en que ésta podría ser la noche en que todo acabaría y Kid sería atrapado. Hakuba estaba pendiente de Kaito, pensando si estaba fingiendo o no su enfermedad, o si tenía planeado algo diferente para esta noche. El mago por su parte se sentía incómodo, como que no debía estar ahí y que no debería haber ido, además de que la presencia de Hakuba le incomodaba por alguna razón. Por último, Shinichi tenía un mal presentimiento. El hecho de que Kid no hubiera robado en el último tiempo y apareciera de la nada era algo extraño. Seguía sintiendo que algo no calzaba bien.

A las 22:00 horas, la habitación se llenó de humo y en medio de la sala, apareció Kaito Kid. Saguru miró a Kaito que estaba a su lado, mirando muy fijamente y sorprendido a la figura blanca. El ladrón no habló, sino que en silencio miró a todos y luego salió por el techo de la habitación.

Muchos policías fueron detrás de él, pero Kaito Kid empezó a disparar hacia ellos y logró escabullirse hacia el siguiente piso del edificio. Sin embargo, al llegar arriba resbaló en el piso, y al caer, fue inmovilizado y esposado.

Mientras todo ese escándalo sucedía, abajo en la sala donde estaba la joya, el inspector Nakamori recibía la noticia de que el ladrón había sido atrapado.

—¡Sí! ¡Atrapamos a Kid!

Hakuba iba a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, Shinichi se le adelantó.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, inspector... Pero ese hombre es un impostor. No es el verdadero Kaito Kid.

—¿Qué? —dijo el inspector sorprendido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—El traje era distinto. El color azul de la camisa era un poco más oscuro al color normal que ocupa, y el nudo de la corbata no estaba hecho de la misma manera, sino que era más grueso. La capa tenía unos dos centímetros más de largo. El traje completo no era el mismo que siempre ocupaba. Además, ese hombre no habló, era ligeramente más alto y no hizo ningún truco ni nada del espectáculo que a Kaito Kid tanto le gusta hacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Hakuba—. Él no es el Kaito Kid que nosotros conocemos. Hay que averiguar quién es y qué propósito tiene haciéndose pasar por él.

—Bien. Interrogaremos al sospechoso —dijo Nakamori.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Kaito se sentía extraño. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando apareció el falso Kaito Kid, por un momento fue como si se viera reflejado en él, viéndose a sí mismo usando ese traje blanco.

_"¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¿Por un momento era como si yo fuera él? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es como si yo... quisiera ser como él? ¿Será porque es un mago también? Esto es extraño, me siento extraño... Siento que esto no debería estar pasando, esto en un error, es peligroso... ¿Qué me sucede?"_

Mientras tanto, Shinichi y Hakuba hablaban al respecto de lo que había sucedido. En pocos segundos, un grupo de policías llegaba a la sala, trayendo consigo al falso Kaito Kid. Llevaron al impostor ante el inspector Nakamori, quién estaba muy nervioso.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Kaito Kid?! —preguntó el inspector.

—Yo... yo no lo sé... —respondió el hombre muy nervioso.

—¡Responde!

—De verdad que no lo sé... ellos me mandaron...

—¿Ellos... quiénes?

—N-No lo sé, no lo sé...

En ese momento, Shinichi quien estaba al frente de la ventana se dio cuenta que afuera en el edificio que estaba cruzando la calle podía ver una pequeña silueta en el techo de éste. Lamentablemente no podía ver muy bien debido a la oscuridad. En esos momentos extrañaba sus gafas que le permitían ver a bastante distancia, pero en un segundo pudo ver efectivamente que la silueta tenía algo que reflejó una luz. Al mismo tiempo, Hakuba vio como un puntero láser empezaba a moverse por la habitación. Los dos detectives se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡¡Apaguen las luces inmediatamente!! —dijo Shinichi—. ¡¡Rápido!!

—¡¡Todos al suelo ahora!! —dijo Hakuba.

Los policías cercanos a las luces acostumbrados ya a las órdenes de ambos jóvenes hicieron caso a lo que dijeron. Hakuba lanzó al sospechoso al piso, mientras todos escuchaban confundidos como el sonido de una bala pasaba justo por el lugar donde había estado de pie el hombre y se incrustaba en el suelo. De pronto todo era oscuridad y todos se había tirado al suelo confundidos al escuchar el disparo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —dijo el Inspector Nakamori.

—¡¡Inspector!! —dijo Shinichi—. Si los helicópteros aún están aquí encima, dígales que enfoquen a la azotea del edificio del frente!!

—¡¡Que no quiten en ningún momento las luces del techo!! —agregó Hakuba—. ¡Estaban tratando de matarlo a él!

El inspector al entender lo que sucedió, dio las órdenes que le dieron los detectives. Sin embargo, no se encontró a nadie buscaron con el helicóptero. Cuando todo pasó, volvieron a encender las luces y el inspector volvió a interrogar al sospechoso.

—Es mejor que hables —le dijo seriamente—. Si colaboras con nosotros todo será más sencillo.

El hombre muy nervioso aún, empezó a hablar.

—S-Sé muy pocas cosas... Un día me contactó un tipo, me dijo que me ofrecían un trabajo en que debía hacerme pasar por Kid y que me pagarían bien. Y-Yo me negué en un principio, pero el tipo empezó a insistir y empezó a chantajearme. Ellos sabían todo de mí, dónde vivo, dónde trabajo, mi familia, mi novia, mis amigos... No tuve otra opción más que aceptar...

—¡¿Realmente es así?! —dijo Nakamori—. ¡Una persona común no dispararía como tú!

—¡N-No, no, se equivoca! ¡Yo soy miembro de un club de tiro al blanco! S-Sólo lo hice para despistar, no apunté a nadie para herir. Ellos querían que les disparara en caso de estar acorralado, pero no fui capaz. S-Sólo lo hice para hacerle creer a ese hombre que lo hice con esa intención... y decir que fallé al intentarlo...

El hombre se veía muy nervioso y por como dijo enseguida toda la información y su tono de voz no parecía mentir.

—¿Qué sabes de ese hombre que mencionas? ¿Su nombre? ¿Su aspecto? —preguntó Hakuba.

—N-No sé nada. El hombre me decía que debía dirigirme a él como "Shark". Siempre vestía de negro, con sombrero, abrigo y lentes de sol. No podía ver su rostro. Tenía una voz muy ronca, y era alto, medía como 1,90 metros probablemente.

—Shark... debe ser una especie de código. Una mafia —dijo Hakuba.

Shinichi al escuchar eso entró en alerta. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo. Una mafia que vestía de ese color y que chantajeaba para manipular a las personas le recordaba todo lo que había vivido hace unos meses atrás. No quería tener que lidiar con algo así de nuevo.

—Pero ¿por qué quieren a Kaito Kid? —dijo Shinichi.

—Y-Yo una vez pregunté eso. Me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos, que Kid sólo era un intruso que se metía en sus planes.

—¿Planes? —dijo el inspector Nakamori.

—Probablemente se refiere al robo de joyas —dijo Shinichi—. Puede que ellos busquen robar joyas también y traficar con ellas.

—O puede que Kid tenga alguna que ellos también quieran o sean de esos delincuentes a los que Kid le gusta desenmascarar —dijo Hakuba.

—Esto es todo muy confuso —dijo el Inspector Nakamori.

—De todas maneras, creo que deberíamos ir ahora a investigar el edificio del frente —dijo Shinichi—. Podemos encontrar algo allá. Tal vez sigan ahí.

—Sí, vamos para allá —dijo Nakamori—. Enviaré también un escuadrón al lugar.

Apenas el inspector dejó de hablar y dejó la habitación que el detective sintió inesperadamente como Kaito le tomaba la mano fuertemente. Shinichi se dio vuelta entonces a ver al mago y se dio cuenta que estaba pálido. Kaito con todo lo que el hombre había dicho, había empezado nuevamente con sus mareos y miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, sin pestañar, como si estuviera en trance.

—¿Kaito? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Ellos... no vayas tras ellos... ¡No vayas Shinichi! —dijo el mago con mucho miedo sin moverse.

—¿Qué...? ¡Kaito!

El mago empezó a murmurar palabras sin que Shinichi pudiera escucharlas todas.

—Ellos... siguen buscando... No puedo permitirlo...

Shinichi asustado tomó a Kaito de los hombros.

—¡Kaito! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Me escuchas?

En ese momento Kaito empezó a pestañear, un poco mareado sin poder enfocar bien miró a Shinichi.

—Kaito, ¿estás bien?

—No sé qué me pasó... sólo me vino un miedo muy fuerte y empecé a marearme... no lo sé... No me siento muy bien... Ellos son muy peligrosos, no sé porqué siento eso, pero lo sé. Ten cuidado por favor.

El detective sólo lo abrazó mientras respiraba un poco aliviado al ver que no había pasado nada más grave.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada...

Hakuba al ver que algo le sucedía al mago volvió al lado de ellos. Se preocupó al ver su reacción y lo que había dicho.

—Kuroba-kun, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Sí... sólo es un mareo.

—Kaito, ¿seguro que es sólo eso? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—Sí, es como que la cabeza me da vueltas... pero nada más —dijo el mago—. No estoy acostumbrado como tú a vivir este tipo de situaciones, creo que sólo me ha alterado todo esto.

Hakuba se puso a pensar. La reacción de Kaito le hacía sospechar que él sabía quiénes eran esos hombres, aunque no pudiera recordarlos. Y si ellos lo estaban buscando, no era precisamente para hablar. Hakuba quería atrapar a Kid, pero le preocupaba que al mago no le fuera a suceder algo malo. Y la otra duda que tenía era qué tanta información tenía Shinichi. Al parecer no sabía de la otra identidad de Kaito, pero no podía asegurar si efectivamente era así.

Se notaba que Kaito no estaba bien y la situación preocupaba también a Shinichi. Le dio a tomar un poco de agua, lo hizo sentarse y cuando vio que estaba mejor, decidió no quedarse más en aquel lugar.

—Hakuba —dijo Shinichi—, me llevaré a Kaito a su casa, la situación es demasiado para él.

—Está bien, Kudo. Aunque pareciera que no te interesara el caso. Qué extraño en ti —dijo Hakuba para ver la reacción de Shinichi.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Shinichi desconcertado.

—Es extraño... alguien como tú que estuvo desaparecido por tanto tiempo y apenas ha asistido a los robos de Kaito Kid conociera tan bien los detalles de su ropa... y ahora prefieres marcharte... espero que no estés involucrado, o tratando de encubrir al verdadero Kid.

—No digas tonterías, eso no tiene nada que ver... ¿cómo podría encubrir a Kid si no conozco su identidad? Pero ahora es mejor que él no esté aquí. Claramente le puede venir una recaída.

Hakuba lo escuchó atentamente, dándose cuenta que al parecer Shinichi no sabía nada relacionado a Kid o a estos hombres. Antes de que los otros dos jóvenes se fueran, Hakuba se acercó a Shinichi y le susurró en el oído.

—Ten cuidado. Mantente alerta de quien tienes alrededor.

Shinichi no entendió bien a lo que se refería, así que prefirió no responder.

Finalmente, los 2 jóvenes salieron del museo y empezaron a dirigirse hasta la casa del detective. Primero caminaron un poco en silencio, hasta que Shinichi todavía preocupado, le habló al mago.

—Kaito, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Sí, no fue nada. Ya estoy bien. Sólo fue por un momento.

—Si te vuelve a pasar ahora puede ser peor —dijo Shinichi preocupado—. Podemos tomar un taxi mejor o...

Kaito sonrió.

—¿Siempre tratas de hacerte el héroe, detective?

—¡No digas eso como si fuera malo...! ¡Es sólo que...! Espera, esa frase... me dijiste lo mismo el día que nos conocimos —dijo el detective pensativo.

—Vaya, lo recordaste —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. No te preocupes, estoy bien y me siento tranquilo contigo. Es extraño... pero desde ese día que nos conocimos sentí una conexión especial contigo.

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo sin decir nada.

—Tal vez es porque eras detective y en alguna parte de mi subconsciente ya sabía eso —continuó hablando Kaito—. Después de todo, eres un detective famoso que hace buenas deducciones. Y muchos te admiran por eso.

—¿Me estás alabando en vez de reírte de mí y de decirme sólo soy un engreído?—le dijo el detective con desconfianza.

—Bueno, tienes razón, sí eres engreído, eso no lo niego... Es bueno que ahora ya lo reconozcas —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dije! —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Pero aparte de ser un maniático serio y engreído —continuó Kaito sin hacerle caso—. Debo reconocer que eres un buen detective. Hoy por ejemplo... Tu deducción del ladrón fue muy buena... Y sólo al verlo unos segundos lo supiste...

—Bueno sí... He visto y hablado con Kaito Kid muchas veces, puedo saber si es él realmente...

—Pero Hakuba y el inspector dijeron que tú recién habías regresado y apenas habías estado 3 veces en sus robos... Y creo que Aoko había mencionado algo parecido hace tiempo.

Shinichi se puso nervioso al recordar que la mayoría de las veces siempre se había topado con Kid cuando era Conan.

—Sí, no... es que...fueron esos 3 robos...

—Sigues siendo pésimo mintiendo, Shinichi.

—N-No digas eso —respondió Shinichi más nervioso.

—Bueno, si no me quieres decir, tendrás tus razones, como todo lo que ocultas... Kaito Kid parece una persona increíble, que le encanta el espectáculo... debes tener grandes historias con él.

—Sí, así es... —respondió Shinichi para luego suspirar—. La verdad... tienes razón. Yo sí iba a sus robos muy seguido, aunque nadie más que Kid lo sabe... Por eso todos los demás se extrañan de cómo hablo de él. Nos enfrentamos muchas veces, por eso lo conozco bien... y de alguna forma, igual me preocupa que no haya aparecido durante todo este tiempo.

—Hablas como si lo extrañaras, Shinichi...

El detective se puso serio.

—No lo sé, Kaito. Es raro, no me había puesto a pensar en su desaparición, pensé que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Pero luego de lo que pasó ahora... me da miedo que le haya pasado algo grave.

El mago lo miró un poco sorprendido. Lo veía de verdad preocupado. Por alguna razón, sintió algo en su corazón al ver esa reacción. Era como si sintiera un gran cariño dentro de él debido a esa reacción, un poco de culpa y un poco de también de preocupación, pero no entendía porqué.

—Él está bien —dijo Kaito muy seguro de sí mismo—. Si es tan increíble como dicen... te aseguro que él está bien.

Shinichi lo observó con curiosidad al ver que hablaba así.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Kaito miraba hacia el cielo, hacia la luna que resplandecía.

—El mago de la luz de la luna... —dijo Kaito como con pena mientras seguía mirando el cielo.

Shinichi lo miró en ese momento y se quedó observándolo. Había algo muy familiar en la mirada del mago.

_"Esos ojos... esa mirada... yo he visto esa mirada antes, pero ¿dónde? ¿en quién?"_

—Shinichi —dijo el mago deteniéndose.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime tú qué pasa —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Te quedaste mirándome como si me estuvieras investigando. ¿O me estabas admirando tal vez?

Shinichi se avergonzó al escucharlo, sonrojándose levemente.

—L-Lo siento. Sólo me quedé pensando y...

—Es tan fácil ponerte nervioso —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —dijo Shinichi medio molesto.

Kaito se acercó y abrazó fuertemente al detective.

—No es algo malo, te ves muy lindo cuando te pones así.

Luego Kaito se acercó a él y los dos jóvenes se besaron en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

******************************************************************************************************************

Shinichi despertó intranquilo. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior con el falso Kaito Kid le había dado miedo. Por lo que desde que se acostó la noche anterior tenía la idea de investigarlo. Podría ser que el ladrón ahora estuviera involucrado en algo peligroso y por eso se había alejado. Conocía a Kid. Sabía que si alguien utilizaba su nombre, probablemente saldría a desmentirlo y a probar que él era el real, pero no apareció. Lo que dijo aquel hombre daba pistas de que podía ser otro tipo de mafia parecida. Que el ladrón ahora no apareciera lo asustaba.

Y por último, la reacción que había tenido Kaito también lo intrigaba. Era como si supiera quiénes eran.

Shinichi se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Kaito y fue a su computador en la biblioteca. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la noticia del retiro del ladrón, y vio el reportaje que hicieron aquel día.

—El famoso ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid —decía la presentadora de noticias—. ha enviado un anuncio que ha entristecido a sus fans. El anuncio dice: **"Lo siento, mi estimado público, pero por cosas del destino debo dejar de lado mis shows durante un periodo indeterminado. Espero sinceramente que esto sea temporal y que el tiempo pueda reunirnos pronto nuevamente bajo la luz de la luna. Kaito Kid".** La policía hasta el momento no ha realizado ninguna declaración...

Shinichi tomó un lápiz y anotó en su libreta la frase del anuncio.

_"Que extraño... hay un aire de despedida en el mensaje, como si hubiera surgido algo que le impedía volver."_

Luego de eso, empezó a buscar las noticias de Kaito Kid. Imprimió todas las que había encontrado y las había separado. Por ahora, estaba revisando todos los robos a los que él no había ido, ya que conocía esos casos y también porque habían fotos de él como Conan. Verse como niño no le agradaba mucho, y ahora debía enfocarse más en los casos que desconocía.

—¿Trabajando desde tan temprano, detective? —dijo Kaito que aparecía en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer —respondió Shinichi sonriendo.

Kaito se acercó y Shinichi se levantó para besarlo. Luego Kaito observó lo que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estás investigando al ladrón? —preguntó el mago.

—Sí... Creo que está involucrado en algo peligroso que tiene relación con lo que sucedió ayer, y quería ver si encontraba algo. Pero no hay nada. A menos de que pudiera toparme con él y preguntarle, va a ser difícil saber si es así o no.

Kaito se quedó callado por un momento. Hojeó varias de las noticias que estaban ahí encima, y después de un rato se quedó viendo una en particular. Empezó a tener nuevamente pequeñas imágenes en su mente.

—La luna... —murmuró Kaito.

—¿Qué?

Kaito tomó una de las noticias que tenía una imagen de la joya "Blue Birthday". Al tenerla entre sus manos, la levantó hacia arriba, hacia el techo, para mirar el papel contra la luz que entraba por la ventana. Shinichi estaba sorprendido, su actuar era muy raro.

—Kaito, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Al ver las fotos de estas joyas... recordé la luna. Es como si pudiera ver la luna llena y estas joyas en la noche.

—La luna... —dijo el detective llevándose la mano a su mentón—. La luna... Ahora que lo dices... déjame ver...

Shinichi empezó a ver cada noticia que tenía. Luego buscó en su computador las fechas de los robos y el ciclo de la luna.

—Las fotos... las fechas... Kaito Kid siempre roba cuando hay luna llena. Al menos la mayoría de sus robos es así... ¿Será coincidencia?

—No, hay una razón para eso —dijo Kaito convencido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Kaito no dijo nada. Tuvo la sensación de que había hablado de más y que no tenía que contar nada.

—No lo sé, sólo fue una impresión —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—De cualquier manera, si fuera así... —dijo Shinichi—. Que él robe cuando hay luna llena no me dice nada. ¿Por qué tendría que ser así?

—Oye, Shinichi... ¿Kaito Kid siempre roba de noche?

—Sí. Todos los robos que recuerdo han sido de noche. La verdad, no sé si habrá alguno que haya sido durante el día.

Kaito al escuchar eso, recordó uno de los sueños recurrentes que tenía. Siempre era de noche, había luna llena y estaba de nuevo el niño al cual esta vez no podía verle la cara. Aún tenía la noticia en sus manos cuando empezó a marearse. Las imágenes de sus sueños, la noche, la luna y las joyas daban vuelta por su cabeza. Kaito se apoyó en la mesa, mientras Shinichi al ver que se había puesto pálido, se había acercado a él.

—¡Cuidado, Kaito!

—Estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo. Creo que me afectó mirar mucho hacia la luz.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

Kaito siguió con el mareo y de pronto, se desmayó en los brazos de Shinichi.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Kaito estaba en absoluta oscuridad. No había nada a su alrededor.

—¿Estás seguro de querer recordar?

Nuevamente la misma frase. La misma que se repetía en muchos de sus sueños. Kaito escuchó esa voz a los lejos y sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué hacer, y esa sensación de recién sólo le hacía sentir peor.

De pronto, vio a lo lejos una silueta blanca con sombrero, capa y monóculo que lo miraba.

—Tú... —dijo Kaito—. ¿Kaito Kid?

El mago se acercó a él y vio que era la persona que él más admiraba.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¿Papá?

Luego Kid se sacó el monóculo, y la cara ya no era la de su padre. Era la de él mismo. Era su cara.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —gritó Kaito.

—Tranquilo. Ese momento está cerca. Ya entenderás todo —dijo Kid con su misma voz.

Después de decir eso Kid empezó a correr y se alejaba cada vez más de él.

—¡Oye, espera!

Kaito corrió por un momento siguiéndolo, pero se detuvo cuando se vio nuevamente rodeado sólo por oscuridad. Kid había desaparecido completamente. El mago entonces empezó a sentirse mal, mareado, con frío, sentía que no podía mantenerse de pie. Se arrodilló, frustrado de no poder entender nada, mirando el suelo. Sólo se quedó ahí, en silencio, absolutamente solo. Sentía que no lograba nada y que tal vez debía rendirse. Podía ser que al final de verdad era mejor no recordar. Estaba sufriendo mucho a causa de eso y ya no quería más. Empezó a sentirse muy cansado, a sentir su cuerpo pesado, por lo que terminó recostado en el suelo y empezó a tener problemas para respirar.

De pronto, escuchó una voz muy lejana.

—¡Kaito!

_"Lo estoy imaginando... ¿cierto? Estoy solo acá en la oscuridad. Nadie me buscaría..."_

—¡Kaito! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Kaito!

La voz se hacía más fuerte y lo llamaba con urgencia.

_"No, alguien de verdad me llama... Esa voz..."_

—¡Kaito! ¡Por favor, responde!

_"¿Shinichi? ¿Eres tú?"_

—¡¡Kaito!! ¡¡Reacciona!!

_"No puedo moverme bien... ¿Dónde estás Shinichi? ¿Estás aquí?"_

Kaito pudo mover un poco su cabeza. Se sentía tan pesado. Luego vio una luz a lo lejos. Era una luz cálida, que le hacía sentía tranquilo y le aliviaba su sufrimiento. Se sintió mucho mejor y con aún un poco de dificultad, se apoyó en sus brazos y logró al menos levantar bien su cabeza.

—¡¡Responde por favor!! ¡¡Reacciona!!

De repente Kaito empezó a abrir los ojos. Era de día, lo cual lo sorprendió un poco ya que no recordaba lo que había pasado. Estaba acostado en el asiento trasero de un auto, apoyado en las piernas de Shinichi y respiraba rápidamente.

—¡Kaito despertaste! ¡Al fin...!

Kaito vio entonces a Shinichi a su lado. Su cara mostraba mucha preocupación y él le tenía tomada la mano. Kaito se la apretó suavemente, no tenía muchas fuerzas aún.

—Shinichi... ¿qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste de pronto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mi cabeza me duele... pero... te podía escuchar en mi sueño... se siente tan familiar... como si siempre lo hubieras hecho...

Shinichi se sonrojó al escuchar esa frase de Kaito y se puso muy nervioso.

—Kaito... no hables, estás débil. Ahora vamos ya camino al hospital, aguanta un poco más.

—Está bien...

Shinichi estaba nervioso mientras esperaba a que terminaran de examinar a Kaito. A pesar de los pequeños malestares que tenía el mago, era la primera vez que se desmayaba por tanto tiempo y eso le preocupaba. Generalmente despertaba en unos minutos, pero esta vez estuvo alrededor de 40 minutos sin reaccionar.

Llegaron al hospital, e internaron enseguida a Kaito quien seguía sin poder despertar bien. Shinichi se quedó impaciente en la sala, sin saber qué hacer. Luego de una espera que le pareció eterna, el médico salió a hablar con él.

—Kaito-kun tuvo una recaída importante. Sus signos vitales estuvieron fuera de los niveles normales por un tiempo, pero logramos que se estabilizara. Tendrá que permanecer un par de horas aquí en observación, probablemente lo mejor es que se quede todo el día aquí, y si se ve que no tiene recaídas, podrá irse en la tarde.

—¿Por qué le sucedió eso? ¿Le va a volver a pasar?

—Su cerebro aún está en recuperación. Al parecer sufrió un evento un poco traumático que le afectó. Si recibe un shock emocional importante, es normal que esto suceda. Por eso mismo ahora deberá tener más cuidado. Existe una probabilidad de que en uno de estos sucesos o si de pronto recuerda algo traumático caiga en coma de nuevo.

Shinichi palideció al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para que no ocurra?

—Bueno, evitar cualquier emoción fuerte o noticia impactante que le vaya afectar mucho. Si sucede alguna tragedia, si sabes de malas noticias o situaciones complejas, es mejor que se los mantengan en secreto. De igual manera que no creo que sea conveniente que sepa el riesgo que tiene ahora. Podría ponerlo más ansioso y las cosas pueden afectarle aún más. Le dejaré recetado un medicamento que es un tranquilizante no muy fuerte. Lo ayudará a sentirse más relajado en caso de que algo suceda. Que siga con su vida normal, sólo que no tenga preocupaciones.

—Gracias doctor.

El detective fue hasta la habitación de Kaito,

—Al fin apareces, Shinichi. Estoy muy aburrido aquí —dijo el mago sonriendo.

—Tendrás que aguantar aquí durante más rato, así que ten paciencia. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, ya quiero irme. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Sólo fue otro desmayo, aunque dijo que todo está bien —dijo Shinichi mintiendo, pero preocupado.

—Me alegro... tenía miedo de que hubiera sido algo peor... —dijo Kaito un poco triste.

Shinichi sentándose en la silla que estaba al costado, lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Recordaste algo?

—No, fue distinto. Es que me sentí muy mal esta vez —dijo Kaito serio, para luego sonreír—. Pero que bueno que todo esté bien. Es un alivio...

Shinichi un poco angustiado sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Sí, es un alivio...

El resto del día Shinichi acompañó a Kaito en el hospital. El mago estaba inquieto y le hacía trucos de magia a todas las enfermeras que entraban en su habitación. El doctor como lo veía igual de animado cada vez que iba a controlarlo, decidió darle el alta un poco antes de lo que pensaba. Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la casa del mago. Kaito se sentó en la sala de estar y prendió el televisor mientras Shinichi se servía un vaso con agua.

—Shinichi, ¿podemos ir a comer a la pastelería? Tengo ganas de comer ese pastel de chocolate —dijo Kaito.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Tienes que descansar.

—¡Por favor! La comida del hospital es tan mala...

—¿Cómo que mala? Me obligaste a llevarte galletas a escondidas porque no querías comer... —lo retó Shinichi.

—Sí, pero no era pastel —dijo sonriendo—. Por favor...

—Podemos ir mañana, ¿está bien? Cuando regrese del instituto podemos ir.

—Bueno, ¡pero mañana vamos sí o sí! Te estaré esperando —dijo Kaito muy feliz.

—¿No te cansas de comer tantas azúcar? Te hace mal —dijo Shinichi.

—Claramente no.

—Tú no tienes remedio... Por eso eres tan inquieto...

Shinichi iba a tomar su vaso, pero de pronto vio que ya no estaba.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con mi vaso?! —dijo medio molesto.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a éste? —dijo el mago levantando el vaso que tenía en su mano—. Ya que no voy a comer pastel, me dio sed, así que me tomé tu agua.

—Mago inmaduro... Me podrías haber dicho que tú también querías en vez de robar la mía —dijo Shinichi sacando otro vaso.

—Es que es más divertido molestarte así.

Shinichi se rió y se fue a sentar al lado del mago. Los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos relajados. Cuando ya era de noche, al ver que Kaito ya se estaba quedando dormido temprano, Shinichi prefirió irse a su casa para ir a ordenar ya que no había estado en todo el día, dejando descansar al mago.

Cuando el detective llegó a su casa, fue a la biblioteca a ordenar. Había dejado todo desordenado en la mañana cuando había salido con el mago hacia el hospital.

Estando en su escritorio, Shinichi volvió a revisar las noticias de Kaito Kid que había impreso y que habían quedado esparcidas. Empezó a pensar nuevamente sobre el tema.

_"Kid siempre decía en sus atracos que no era la joya que buscaba, por eso cuando se retiró pensé que ya la había encontrado, pero... esos hombres que simplemente querían matar al Kid impostor cuando fue atrapado... Esto es muy complicado. Tal vez Kid estaba amenazado para ayudarlos... O era parte de ellos y luego se rebeló, y al hacerlo..."_

Shinichi se estremeció sólo ante la idea de pensar que su rival podía estar muerto.

_"No, no puede ser. Kid es inteligente, sabría cómo enfrentarlo... Pero es una situación muy rara. Aparece un falso Kid, lo quieren asesinar al ser atrapado... hombres de negro que al parecer buscan joyas... ¿quieren encontrar al verdadero Kid? ¿Por joyas? Pero Kid no se queda con ninguna gema..."_

El detective se levantó y miró por la ventana hacia la casa de Kaito. Tenía todas las luces apagadas.

_"Kaito reaccionó muy raro cuando sucedió todo eso... dijo que tenía miedo. Cuando tuvo su accidente estaba siendo perseguido por alguien... sus sueños con unos hombres de negro... y su último desmayo vino cuando revisó las noticias de las joyas... Dijo que podía ver la luna con las joyas y la pose que usó... ¿Está todo esto relacionado?"_

Shinichi de pronto palideció cuando una idea apareció en su mente.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡No me digas que...!!

_"No... no puede ser.... Kaito Kid es... ¡No! Él sería incapaz de serlo... ¡Sólo son coincidencias, sólo son coincidencias...! Pero también practica magia... Y las palabras de Hakuba tendrían sentido si él realmente fuera... ¡No! ¡No puede ser!"_

Shinichi se sentó en el escritorio de nuevo con sus dos manos en la cara, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

_"¿Q-Qué voy a hacer si realmente es así? ¿Qué haré? Un ladrón... No puedo estar con alguien que es un criminal... Y si es así... ¿esos hombres andan detrás de él?... No, esto no tiene sentido, no puede ser..."_

De pronto, el detective miró la hora y vio que ya eran las 2 de la mañana. Se le había pasado muy rápido el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando se levantó y con la mirada decidida dijo en voz alta.

—¡Es imposible! Voy a investigar y voy a demostrar con pruebas que todo sólo es una coincidencia. Que Kaito y que Kid... no son la misma persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :3
> 
> ¡En este capítulo sucedieron muchas cosas! :O
> 
> Este capítulo fue mucho más largo de lo normal xD Generalmente escribo 3.000 a 4.000 palabras, ¡y ahora fueron sobre 6.000! :O Un pequeño regalo, podría haberlo separado en dos capítulos, pero siento que queda mucho mejor si dejaba todo unido de esta manera. Y así también es un pequeño regalo para ustedes para que tuvieran más que leer :3
> 
> Siento que ya debía hacer aparecer a Hakuba xD Sigue como siempre desconfiando de Kaito. Como se supone que está saliendo con Aoko, decidí que la llamara "Aoko-san", lo respetuoso no se le va a quitar xD
> 
> El falso Kaito Kid resultó ser de la organización :O ¿qué tramará la organización? La idea se me ocurrió pensando en el episodio 345 de Detective Conan, cuando Vermouth obligó a cometer el asesinato al hombre lobo y lo había chanteajado con su familia. Me imagino que esta organización actúa de forma parecida a la de los hombres de negro.
> 
> Kaito ya al parecer está muy cerca de recordar todo y su salud se ve afectada por eso D: ¡¡¡Y Shinichi después de tanto tiempo al fin unió todas las pistas!!! ¡¡Aunque no lo quiere aceptar, pero ya se le ocurrió la idea de que Kaito es Kid!!
> 
> ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué hará Shinichi? ¿Le diré la verdad a Kaito? ¿Preferirá no decirlo? ¿Lo va a aceptar? ¿Lo va a juzgar? ¿Kaito logrará recordar? Hay tantas opciones de lo que puede suceder *.*
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus kudos! :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	12. Capítulo 12

Shinichi estuvo toda el día en la escuela desconcentrado. No había podido encontrar nada que contradijera su teoría y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería mucho a Kaito y que él fuera el ladrón que había perseguido lo ponía en una situación difícil. Después de todo, pensaba que debía pagar por sus delitos.

Luego de un largo día en el instituto, pasó a su casa primero. Había decidido enfrentar la verdad fuera cual fuera, pero necesitaba estar tranquilo. Bebió una taza de café, y buscó por última vez en su computador lo que había buscado todo el día: si existía una noticia en los periódicos que revelara la fecha exacta del accidente de Kaito. Si el accidente había sido antes de la desaparición de Kid, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

Por alguna extraña razón, no había ninguna noticia que coincidiera con las características del accidente. Había encontrado cuatro noticias que podían ser el accidente de Kaito. Una era antes de la fecha del último robo de Kid, por lo que la descartó. Otro había sido la misma noche de ese robo, pero decía que el joven involucrado había muerto en el lugar. En ninguna de esas estaba escrito cuál el nombre de las personas involucradas. Las otras dos que tenía eran después de esa fecha, una era de una mujer, y el último era un hombre que había quedado grave, pero ni el nombre ni la edad coincidían con los de Kaito. Debido a eso, la mente de Shinichi estaba aún más confundida.

_"No encuentro nada... No sé qué hacer... ¿qué haré con él? No sé si pueda seguir estando con él si... Si llega a ser así... ... No, no, no, no he encontrado nada aún. No debo anticiparme. Puede que no sea cierto..."_

Finalmente después de un largo rato, se rindió. No había conseguido nada. Y cada similitud que había recordado entre ambos durante el día la había ignorado. Quería pensar que todo sólo era su imaginación, por lo que sentía la necesidad de poder encontrar una evidencia externa.

Queriendo olvidar todo, se dirigió a la casa del mago. Abrió la puerta, pero parecía no haber nadie.

—¡¿Kaito?!

Shinichi recorrió el primer piso y luego subió al ver que no había nadie. Encontró a Kaito durmiendo en su habitación.

—¿Y así me esperas...? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

El detective entró en la habitación y se sentó en el escritorio que había. Empezó a revisar las cosas que tenía encima, algunos libros, su computador, y algunas cosas extrañas que suponía que servían para trucos de magia. Aburrido, encendió el computador y empezó a navegar por internet para entretenerse, olvidando por un momento la sospecha que tenía.

Después de 15 minutos, Shinichi sintió un fuerte golpe a su lado. Asustado, miró hacia la cama del mago y vio que Kaito estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama, apenas sentándose.

—¡Ayyy! —dijo Kaito sentándose en el suelo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

—¡¿Kaito, estás bien?! —dijo Shinichi acercándose inmediatamente.

Kaito lo miró confundido, vio su habitación, luego miró a sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y suspiró.

—Qué alivio, sólo fue un sueño...

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. No es la primera vez que me caigo.

—¡Pero no es normal caerse cuando uno duerme! ¿Qué no puedes estar quieto ni siquiera cuando descansas?

Shinichi ayudó a Kaito a levantarse y luego ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—¡No es mi culpa! Estaba soñando... Aunque fue un sueño demasiado loco. Algo así jamás sucedería...

—¿Qué clase de sueños tienes?

—Soñé que estaba en un dirigible y me lanzaba al vacío.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shinichi extrañado—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Tonto, no me tiraba porque quisiera, era para salvar a un niño que habían lanzado al vacío...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo estaba en un dirigible, creo que era para algo en especial, no sé. Estábamos volando. Todas las personas dentro estaban asustadas porque había unos hombres que tenían unas armas. Y este niño, estaba encarando a esos hombres, muy serio... parecía más un adulto. Y de pronto, uno de esos hombres lo tomó, y lo tiró por la ventana. Al verlo caer, yo fui y me lancé detrás de él, no lo pensé. Sólo sabía que tenía que salvarlo.

Shinichi se puso pálido al escuchar la historia. Era una historia antigua, pero la recordaba muy bien. Era lo que había pasado en el dirigible del tío de Sonoko, cuando fue salvado por Kaito Kid.

—Kaito... ¿puedes describir al niño? —dijo Shinichi un poco nervioso.

—Tenía como unos 6-7 años, pelo negro... y usaba lentes grandes... Por alguna razón, sueño a veces con él.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿S-Sueñas con él? Nunca me habías dicho eso... —dijo el detective muy impresionado.

—Sí, a veces lo hago. Pero no sé quién es...

Shinichi tomó su celular y nervioso buscó unas noticias. Encontró una que hablaba del "Asesino de Kid", salía una foto de él como Conan. Al encontrarla, Shinichi se la mostró.

—¿Podrías decirme si se parecía a él?

—¡Sí, es él! ¡Ése es el niño! Lo conoces, ¿cierto?

Shinichi se levantó y empezó a caminar nervioso.

_"Entonces tenía razón, tenía razón... esto no puede estar pasando... no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... "_

—¿Qué pasa, Shinichi?

Las palabras de Kaito interrumpieron los pensamientos del detective. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

—¿Q-Qué me puedes decir sobre el niño, Kaito? ¿Tienes algún recuerdo? ¿Qué pensaste al verlo?

Kaito se quedó en silencio pensando en si seguir hablando o no.

—Cuando vi que lo lanzaron, sentí que debía salvarlo no sólo porque estaba en riesgo... Había algo en mí que me decía que no podía dejar que le sucediera algo malo. Como si él fuera importante para mí de alguna manera. Por eso sé que lo conozco. Lo puedo sentir, no es cualquier persona.

Shinichi lo miró un poco confundido y sorprendido de las palabras de Kaito. Que pudiera tener esos sueños y esos sentimientos por él lo hacía sentir extraño. Se preguntaba en qué punto de su rivalidad habían desarrollado un lazo tan fuerte como para que Kaito ahora dijera que era alguien importante para él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo conoces? ¿D-De que es así en realidad? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Hay algo en él... no sé qué es... La primera vez que soñé con él, tuve el primer impulso de alejarme. Pero luego... él siempre me mira sonriendo, desafiante, como si tuviéramos un tipo de complicidad. Además me da seguridad cada vez que sueño con él. Como si yo pudiera ser completamente sincero, él me entendería y me ayudaría... Como si tuviéramos algo en común...

—¿Algo en común?

—Sí. No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Puedes decirme ahora quién es él? Tal vez hablar con él me ayude —dijo Kaito serio.

—Sí, él es... él es... es el niño que vivía con Ran hasta hace un tiempo... Pero él se fue de Japón... es difícil saber dónde está...

—Ohh, ya veo... entonces... no podría juntarme con él... ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

—N-No lo estoy Kaito... S-Sólo estoy tratando de pensar si podemos localizarlo, pero no sé dónde está...

—Estás mintiendo.

—¡Claro que no! Es que... no sé si sea buena idea buscarlo...

—Eh, ¿por qué Shinichi?

—Es que... No era un niño muy normal, y siempre se metía en muchos problemas y cosas peligrosas... Como el padre de Ran es detective, lo seguía a todos los casos y salía detrás de todos los criminales, se metió en problemas muchas veces... Y tal vez fue en algo peligroso que se involucró y tú lo hiciste con él, o por ayudarlo... Quizás no sean cosas tan agradables que deberías saber o recordar...

Kaito lo miró dudando un poco. Había algo extraño en sus palabras.

—No te preocupes. Si está lejos, igual no podré hablar con él, no importa —dijo el mago despreocupado para luego cambiar de tema—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho? Lo siento por quedarme dormido.

—¿Eh? No, sólo recién... hace poco —contestó apenas el detective.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien...

Kaito lo miró preocupado. Se notaba que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué te sucede? —dijo Kaito—. Estás muy raro. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Es que... Perdón, estoy muy distraído. Tuve un día complicado, tengo muchas cosas en la mente.

—Entiendo... Vamos a relajarnos entonces —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Vamos a comer?

—Te traje el pastel que querías ayer... pasé a comprarlo cuando venía para acá.

—Gracias, Shinichi.

Kaito lo abrazó y Shinichi se sintió muy extraño. Apenas reaccionó, abrazándolo de vuelta, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que ahora sabía.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Shinichi sonó interrumpiendo el abrazo de ellos. El detective se apresuró a buscar su celular y contestar la llamada.

—¿Si?...... ¡Hattori!...... Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

Kaito al escuchar que era el detective del oeste prefirió salir de la habitación, ya que siempre terminaban conversando de casos aburridos durante un largo rato, así lo dejaba hablar tranquilo. Por mientras bajó a la cocina a buscar el pastel que le había mencionado el detective.

Por su parte, Shinichi se sintió aliviado al estar solo. Por un momento se quedó callado, solo en la habitación, pensando en cómo iba a lidiar con el mago ahora.

—¡Kudo! ¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Me escuchas, Kudo?!

Las palabras de Heiji al otro lado del teléfono lo hicieron reaccionar.

—Sí, sí. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué decías?

—Oye, Kudo, ¿estás bien? —dijo su amigo preocupado.

—La verdad... estoy confundido ahora mismo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Descubrí que... algo muy importante sobre Kaito, algo que sucedió y que él no recuerda y no sé qué hacer al respecto. No puedo decirte qué exactamente ahora...

—Vaya... para ponerte así sí que debe ser algo malo...

—Sí... la verdad no sé qué hacer... cómo hablar o relacionarme ahora con él... si debo contarle o no... Esto cambia todo...

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. Así como hablas pareciera que quieres dejarlo... ¿no irás a terminar con él?

Shinichi suspiró.

—La verdad... lo estoy pensando...

—¿Tan grave es?

—Un poco...

Hattori al escucharlo se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego muy alegre le volvió a hablar.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a Osaka por unos días?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, sí, te llamaba porque iba a ir a visitarte mañana, ya sabes que no nos vemos hace tiempo y no tengo clases hasta en unos días. Pero ya que me cuentas eso, creo que tú deberías venir.

—¿De verdad podría ir?

—¡Claro! Te hará bien, te dará tiempo para pensar y alejarte un poco. Ver todo con distancia para saber qué hacer. También le hará bien a tu novio, si te ve que cambias de actitud así de la nada le va a afectar. Al menos hasta que puedas tomar una decisión.

—S-Sí... creo que tienes razón. Gracias Hattori. Me iré esta misma noche.

—¡Claro! Te espero. ¡Nos vemos!

Shinichi cortó la llamada y suspiró. De verdad que sentía que no quería estar ahí con Kaito en ese momento y ahora podía irse sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Empezaba a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza debido a la situación.

Después de relajarse por un momento y pensar en qué le diría, el detective fue a buscar a Kaito al primer piso.

—¡Kaito!

—¿Sí? ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Sí... escucha, voy a tener que ir a Osaka...

—¿A Osaka? ¿Por qué? —dijo el mago sorprendido.

—Hattori me llamó para que le ayudara con un caso... Al parecer es un asesino en serie, un caso muy complicado, y como ya hemos trabajado juntos, me pidió que fuera para poder solucionarlo pronto.

—Ah, sí entiendo —dijo un poco triste—. Bueno, espero que lo puedas resolver pronto. Si es un caso así de serio, supongo que te vas a ir hoy mismo, ¿no?

—Sí, debo irme lo más pronto posible.

Kaito de pronto lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Te estaré esperando, Shinichi. Por favor... no te demores mucho, ¿ya?

Shinichi sintió una fuerte angustia con las palabras del mago y también lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Haré todo lo posible... —dijo Shinichi.

Después de eso los dos jóvenes se besaron por un momento como despedida. Luego se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Shinichi sólo sentía contradicción en su interior.

_"Sus ojos... definitivamente es él... pero es tan distinto. Es tan feliz y tierno y... buena persona... Le gustan las bromas, pero... no es el criminal que siempre me imaginé..."_

—Shinichi.... ¿está todo bien?

—S-Sí, lo está. ¿Por qué?

Kaito al escuchar su respuesta se quedó un momento observándolo. Luego sonrió.

—Por nada. Que te vaya bien.

—Cuídate, ¿ya? No quiero que te estés sintiendo mal por no cuidarte. No hagas nada extraño.

—Está bien... Ten un buen viaje.

Kaito se quedó con una extraña sensación. Veía que Shinichi había estado actuando raro, pero no quiso insistir, sabía que el detective era reservado y que sólo hablaría cuando se sintiera seguro. Pero eso le hacía sentirse triste. De alguna manera el detective estaba un poco más frío de lo normal.

Shinichi se fue con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía qué pensar. No sabía cuando volvería. Sólo sabía que necesitaba salir de ahí pronto para poder pensar tranquilo. Fue a su casa a ordenar una pequeña maleta y salió al rato para pasar primero a la casa del profesor Agasa antes de irse a la estación.

Haibara lo recibió sorprendida, lo hizo pasar y el detective le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

—Tiene sentido —dijo ella—. Él practica magia también y las fechas coinciden.

—Pero ¡¿qué hago ahora?! ¡Llevo tratando de atraparlo desde hace meses y ahora...! Él no parece una mala persona... le gusta hacer bromas, pero de ahí a ser un ladrón...

—¿Lo entregarás a la policía?

—No... Sí... ¡No! No puedo hacer eso ahora si él no sabe quién es... Lo interrogarán y no podrá decir nada... Y en su estado, puede que tenga una recaída si de golpe se lo llevan detenido... Además... nunca lo busqué fuera de sus robos, siempre sentí que si lo atrapaba debía ser en esa situación, no... no así, de esta manera... ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Porqué reaccionó a la foto de las joyas, porqué era tan bueno en escabullirse, en aparecer de la nada... Porque yo sentía esa familiaridad... él también me lo dijo, que sentía como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido... ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes si era tan evidente?!

—Los sentimientos nublan la racionalidad, ¿no? —dijo Haibara sonriendo—. Tal vez no lo querías ver. Preferías hacerte el tonto a cualquier pista que te llevara a esta conclusión.

—¡Idiota...!

—Pero si es así Kudo, ¿quiénes eran los que lo perseguían esa noche? Me refiero al día de su accidente. Según me cuentas él iba en moto, no como Kid, y no era la policía los que lo seguían.

—No lo sé...

—¿No encuentras que es extraño? —dijo la científica.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Shinichi curioso.

—Un ladrón que nunca ha robado nada, que siempre devuelve todo. Que es perseguido la noche de uno de sus robos por alguien que no es la policía... Y reacciona extraño cuando el falso Kid habló el día de su supuesto robo.

—Si, es extraño... es como si anduvieran detrás de él ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Qué relación tiene con esos hombres? Además su patrón es extraño. Robar sólo durante las lunas llenas... Y siempre anuncia su robo, como si quisiera que la policía siempre estuviera cerca. Y con sus habilidades, podría haber sido un ladrón de bajo perfil que robara grandes cantidades de dinero. Pero no es así... Tal vez estoy exagerando... tal vez no es algo tan terrible, pero... ahora mismo no es algo que pueda tolerar...

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —dijo la científica.

—No lo sé... Por ahora, iré a Osaka unos días. Y espero estar más claro cuando regrese.

—Espera un poco.

Haibara se levantó y fue a su laboratorio. Cuando volvió, trajo dos frascos con pastillas.

—En un frasco están tus antídotos diarios. En el otro está la dosis necesaria si sufres un ataque allá.

—Gracias Haibara.

—Pero, tienes que prometer no andar por ahí persiguiendo criminales. Sabes que eso te afecta.

—Sí, lo sé... Sabes que me cuido.

—Te cuidas hasta que aparece un caso. Ahí te olvidas de todo.

—¡Claro que no!... Ya me iré. Gracias Haibara.

—Kudo, espera.

—¿Eh?

—No lo hagas sufrir. Él no se lo merece.

—¿Qué dices Haibara? —dijo el detective sorprendido.

—Dices que es un ladrón y debería pagar por sus crímenes. Pero un criminal nunca te hubiera salvado en casos de peligro. Piensa cuántas veces arriesgó su vida por ti. Incluso lo hizo por mí, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Shinichi al escucharla no supo qué contestar.

—Anda, se te hará tarde —dijo ella—. Te queda un viaje de 3 horas por hacer.

—S-Sí... gracias Haibara.

El detective se fue directo a la estación de Tokyo a tomar el Shinkansen. Ya en el tren, sentado y con dolor de cabeza se quedó dormido durante el camino. Cuando llegó a su destino, Heiji lo estaba esperando.

—¡Kudo! ¡Tanto tiempo!

—¡Hattori! ¿Cómo estás?

Los dos amigos se abrazaron al verse.

—¡Qué bueno verte! Tengo muchos planes para mientras estés aquí.

—No es necesario. Solo quiero descansar y relajarme.

—¡Pero no por eso no lo vamos a pasar bien! ¡Partiendo por esta noche!

—Por favor, Hattori. Sólo quiero descansar...

Heiji lo miró seriamente antes de responder.

—Bien, vamos a mi casa. ¡Pero mañana no hay excusas!

—Sí, sí, como digas...

Los dos hombres tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Heiji. Después de saludar a la familia de su amigo, Shinichi fue a la habitación que le prestaron. Ambos detectives se quedaron por mucho tiempo hablando de otras cosas, sin tocar el tema aún.

—Oye, Kudo, no te ves bien. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sólo estoy cansado... Fue un día bastante largo.

Shinichi sacó su celular y lo miró. No tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Kaito. Eso de alguna forma lo desilusionó, pues igual esperaba hablar con él.

—Sí, eso ya lo puedo ver —dijo Hattori al ver la reacción de Shinichi—. Ya hablaremos de eso. ¿Te has sentido bien de salud? ¿No has tenido más esos ataques raros a causa de la droga?

—Estoy mejor, pero a veces me siguen viniendo. Haibara me insistió mucho en que debía cuidarme y no salir corriendo por ahí.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón. Te dejo dormir, ya es tarde. Hablamos mañana.

—Gracias, buenas noches.

Heiji se fue a acostar y Shinichi se acostó en su futón, mirando el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en Kaito. Tomó su teléfono y empezó a escribir. Luego lo borró. Durante mucho tiempo dudó si hablarle o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió y le escribió.

**Shinichi: ¿Cómo estás? Yo ya llegué acá.**

El detective esperó nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba nervioso, no había pasado nada malo y su relación con Kaito seguía igual.

_"No debí hablarle. ¿Por qué lo hice?... Vine para alejarme, no para seguir en contacto con él... "_

A los segundos, recibió una respuesta.

**Kaito: Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Llegaste bien?**

**Shinichi: Sí, sin problemas, sólo cansado. Tú deberías estar descansando ya, es muy tarde. De hecho, no pensé que me contestarías.**

**Kaito: Estaba esperando saber de ti :)**

El detective se sorprendió con el mensaje. No esperaba esa respuesta. Eso sólo lo hizo pensar en lo mucho que lo quería. Luego recibió otro mensaje.

**Kaito: Aprovecha de dormir ahora si estás cansado. Tú también debes cuidarte.**

**Shinichi: Perdón por no haberte hablado antes.**

**Kaito: No te preocupes. Sólo cuídate y regresa pronto.**

**Shinichi: Está bien. Buenas noches, Kaito.**

**Kaito: Buenas noches.**

Shinichi dejó su celular al costado y volvió a mirar el techo. Sin darse cuenta, terminó quedándose dormido.

*********************************************************

Al otro día, Heiji llevó a Shinichi hasta el Parque Kema Sakuranomiya para caminar. Una vez ahí, Shinichi le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado, los pequeños recuerdo de Kaito, el Kid falso, sus sospechas y como terminó confirmando todo.

—¡¿Así que él es Kaito Kid?! ¡Pero eso es muy irónico! —dijo Heiji riendo.

—¡¿Puedes bajar la voz, Hattori?! ¡¡Te pueden escuchar!! —dijo Shinichi mirando para todos lados.

—¡Es que no me lo creo! Bueno, eso sólo significa una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que YO soy mejor detective que tú!

—¡¡Claro que no!! ¿Cómo es esa la conclusión a la historia? —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Bueno, claramente yo sí me hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que estaba pasando. No me hubiera demorado tanto.

—¡Idiota! Si vas a molestarme, mejor me voy... Además no eres el mejor para decirme eso... Eres el peor detective cuando Toyama está involucrada...

—Está bien, está bien... Me callaré...

—Pero igual tienes razón... las pistas estaban ahí... ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en darme cuenta entonces?

—Porque no lo querías aceptar... Eres la clase de persona que si confía en alguien, aunque las pruebas demuestren su culpabilidad, buscarás la forma de demostrar su inocencia. ¿Recuerdas el caso de Ray Curtis? Te sucedió lo mismo esa vez... No querías aceptar que él era el culpable.

—Sí... La verdad es que nunca los asocié... Sí, tenían similitudes, pero no me di cuenta hasta el final.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Entonces ahora no sabes qué hacer... —dijo Hattori.

—Sí... quiero decir, no puedo denunciarlo al menos no en su estado... No puedo contárselo o quizás qué reacción pueda tener...

—¿Por qué no averiguas más antes de tomar una decisión?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Hattori?

—Por lo que me dices, supones que tiene una razón para que hiciera sus robos con un patrón tan extraño. Además, recuerda Kudo: él es sólo un ladrón. No es un asesino. Tú mismo has dicho que se preocupa por salvar a personas cuando están en peligro, nunca ataca a nadie. Él no es de los que haría cualquier cosa como matar para lograr su objetivo.

Shinichi suspiró.

—En eso tienes razón. No es alguien que sea malo.

—¿Por qué no buscas cuál es su razón? —dijo el detective del oeste—. ¿Podrías hablar con su mamá tal vez? Ella puede saber.

Shinichi entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Chikage.

_"Ella aceptó que Kaito estaba en peligro, pero ahora tiene más sentido. Probablemente el accidente de Kaito fue culpa de ellos. Y ella para protegerlo ha escondido el hecho de que Kaito sigue vivo, y se mudó para tratar que esos hombres dejaran de buscarlo. ¿Por eso se preocupaba tanto de lo que hacía o de dónde iba Kaito?"_

—¿Kudo? ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Heiji al ver que su amigo se había quedado en silencio.

—Chikage-san lo sabe. Ella me advirtió que estaba en peligro, pero me dijo que si me contaba más, Kaito no se lo perdonaría... Ahora lo entiendo... Eso significa que esos hombres andan detrás de él...

—¡Vaya! Una madre que apoya que sea un ladrón... que extraño... —dijo Hattori.

—No me extraña, ella es muy rara... Tal vez si su padre hubiera estado vivo, ella... ella... el papá...

—¿Qué sucede?

—El papá de Kaito era un gran mago y murió hace 9 años... —dijo Shinichi sin creer lo que estaba diciendo—. Justo cuando el primer Kid desapareció...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que es algo familiar?! —dijo Hattori incrédulo.

—¡Tiene sentido! El padre muere y cuando crece, el hijo toma su lugar... Tienes razón, esto es muy confuso —dijo Shinichi llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Oye Kudo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Kuroba cuando lo sepa?

—Eso no lo sé... pero probablemente no se quedará sin hacer nada. Creo que volvería a ser Kid y terminar lo que sea que haya entre él y esos hombres...

—Estás en una rara situación ¿no?

—Sí... por eso preferí alejarme de él. Para pensar bien qué debo hacer y tomar una decisión.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tal vez en tu mente encuentras imposible estar con un ladrón. Y ya lo dejaste allá solo. Suena como que ya tomaste la decisión de dejarlo sin que te dieras cuenta. Si es así, sólo estás aplazando el momento para poder enfrentarlo de mejor manera cuando regreses y termines todo.

Shinichi se quedó viéndolo sin saber qué decir.

—Tienes que ser sincero, Kudo... ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres? ¿Quieres dejar de estar con él? ¿Quieres olvidarlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? 
> 
> Bueno, como se sospechaba, Shinichi ya confirmó la identidad de Kaito y no lo tomó nada bien. Se puso muy nervioso con todo y no quiere estar al lado de Kaito ahora. ¡¡Lo dejó solo!! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! Y el pobre de Kaito sabe que a Shinichi le pasa algo y no sabe nada T.T 
> 
> Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar si Shinichi querrá seguir con él o no ya que está en una contradicción. ¡Y apareció Heiji en el mejor (o peor) momento! xD Veamos cómo ayudará a su amigo en esta situación.
> 
> Para los que no recuerden, el sueño que tiene Kaito cuando a Conan lo lanzan por el dirigible ocurre durante la película 14 "El Barco Perdido en el Cielo", unas de mis películas favoritas xD Y el caso que menciona Heiji de Ray Curtis son los episodios 238-239 "El Caso de las 3 K's de Osaka", en que uno de los ídolos del fútbol de Shinichi fue el culpable y él no quería creerlo, lo negó hasta el último momento, cuando ya las pruebas eran suficientes. Por eso mismo, Shinichi reaccionó igual que esa vez, al ser Kaito una persona en quien confiaba, entró en estado de negación al principio y no quería ver la realidad.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y por sus kudos! ¡Me hace muy feliz ver que siguen esta historia!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	13. Capítulo 13

Pasaron 3 días desde que el detective había dejado Tokio. Kaito había pasado esos días tratando de que la soledad no le afectara, pero no podía. Hablaba muy poco con Shinichi, él le decía que la investigación iba lenta y que estaban en una zona rural que no tenía mucha señal. Apenas si podía comunicarse con él. Se sentía aburrido, solo y apartado del mundo.

La mañana del 4° día Kaito se había levantado sin mucho ánimo. Estaba apenas preparándose desayuno cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa. Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios fue a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días Haibara —dijo Kaito sonriendo al abrir.

—Buenos días Kuroba-kun. ¿Cómo estás hoy? —dijo la científica.

—Bien ¿y tú? —dijo Kaito haciéndola pasar a su casa—. ¿Hoy de nuevo trabajas desde tu casa?

—Sí, así que aproveché de traerte un poco de comida que compré —dijo Haibara entrando hasta la cocina—. Sabes que debes alimentarte bien.

—Gracias —dijo Kaito sirviéndole una taza de té—. Pero no tienes que venir a verme todos los días. Sé cuidarme solo.

—No es problema para mí hacerlo. Además así puedo acompañarte un rato.

Kaito se acercó también a la mesa con una taza de té para él, y se sentó frente a ella. Luego de la nada con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecer una flor roja y se la ofreció a Haibara.

—Pues, es un placer tener su compañía cada día, señorita.

—Tan caballero como siempre —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Espero que no andes ofreciendo flores a todos o cierto detective se pondrá celoso.

Kaito rió al escucharla.

—Él no tiene cómo saberlo, ¿cierto? —dijo el mago con una sonrisa traviesa.

Haibara sonrió y no dijo nada. Sabía que al mago le gustaba bromear y que no era en serio lo que decía.

—Dime, ¿has podido hablar con Kudo-kun? No he podido comunicarme con él —dijo Haibara.

—Ayer pudimos hablar un poco —dijo Kaito feliz—. Al parecer podría terminar en un par de días la investigación. Si es así, me confirmará cuando se venga.

—Oh, ¿tan rápido? Sólo han pasado 4 días. Aunque me alegro que ya regrese.

—Yo también. Y espero también que lo que sea que lo haya preocupado, ya lo haya resuelto —dijo Kaito.

Haibara lo miró al escucharlo decir eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella—. Te aseguro que ya lo hizo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo es una intuición...

Los dos siguieron hablando por un tiempo, hasta que Haibara ya debía volver a trabajar. Ella se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta seguida por el mago.

—Está lindo el día —dijo Haibara—. Como para salir a caminar.

—¿Eh? —dijo Kaito un poco confundido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Caminar siempre ayuda a despejar tu mente. O al menos ayuda a distraerte si te preocupa algo o te sientes solo. Aunque tú nunca dices nada al respecto y siempre andas con esa sonrisa de que todo está bien.

Kaito la miró fijamente sorprendido por las palabras de la científica, para luego sonreír.

—Supongo que si lo dice alguien que usa la misma estrategia debe tener razón, ¿no es así, Haibara?

Ella sólo sonrió entendiendo que el mago le estaba diciendo que ella era igual de reservada que él y que actuaban igual.

—Al menos te ayudará para pasar el tiempo. Si necesitas algo o te sientes mal, sólo avísame.

—Así será, Haibara. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos.

Ella se fue del lugar y fue a su casa a su laboratorio para trabajar. Estando ahí, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Shinichi.

—Haibara —contestó él.

—Kudo-kun, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tú? ¿Ya fuiste a verlo hoy?

—Sí, acabo de regresar. Está bien, no te preocupes. No ha tenido ningún síntoma importante.

—Es un alivio. Gracias por ir a verlo —dijo el detective.

—Espero que regreses pronto. Kuroba-kun está preocupado por ti. Dijo que esperaba que hubieras solucionado lo que te estaba preocupando.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—¿Y te llamas a ti mismo detective? —dijo Haibara de forma sarcástica—. Es claro que él se dio cuenta que algo te preocupaba. Si él no te dice nada es porque espera que tú se lo cuentes.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio al escucharla. No quería que él se diera cuenta ni preocuparlo debido a eso.

—Además te extraña mucho —continuó ella—. No lo dice, pero es fácil darse cuenta. No lo está pasando bien.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No lo has pensado? Tiene sentido que lo esté, sigue sin recuperar su vida normal, su mamá tuvo que irse y tú que eres su gran apoyo y compañía en este momento también está lejos. ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

El detective volvió a quedarse en silencio. Haibara sonrió al darse cuenta que sus palabras hicieron efecto y se quedó esperando que Shinichi le dijera algo.

—Voy a regresar, Haibara.

—Vaya, no me habías dicho que ya estabas pensando en eso... ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Sí, lo estoy. Lo he pensado mucho y tú tenías razón. Sé que él no es una mala persona, siempre lo he sabido. Algo debe haber sucedido para que terminara así. Confío en él. Siempre lo he hecho, sólo ... sólo que fue muy abrumador saber la verdad y poder asimilarlo...

—¿Y le contarás a él quién es en realidad?

—No por ahora. No me arriesgaré por su estado de salud —dijo Shinichi triste—. Quiero que Kaito esté bien y el médico me advirtió que no debía someterse a situaciones estresantes. Esperaré un poco para ver cómo lo hago, si logro que vaya de a poco recordando así como hasta ahora, para evitar que tenga nuevas recaídas.

—Entiendo. Seguro que Kuroba-kun se pondrá muy feliz. ¿Te vienes hoy?

—No, mañana. Hoy en la tarde iremos con el papá de Hattori a un interrogatorio. Pero me iría mañana temprano.

—No puedes salir sin involucrarte en una investigación, ¿cierto? —dijo Haibara molestándolo.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Está bien. Te estaremos esperando. Nos vemos, Kudo-kun.

—Nos vemos.

Haibara cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Realmente ya lo tenías decidido, Kudo-kun. Sólo necesitabas un pequeño impulso.

*******************************************************************************************************

Después de que su amiga se fuera de su casa, Kaito se quedó pensando un momento en sus palabras. De verdad que no quería estar más encerrado viendo como pasaba el tiempo. Así que finalmente decidió salir. Al principio caminó sin rumbo, pero luego sin darse cuenta, emprendió el viaje hasta Ekoda. Él quería volver una vez más a las calles donde había crecido, volver a sentirse como antes, feliz, libre y poder hacer lo que quería. Sabía que estar allá lo haría sentirse mejor.

Cuando llegó a Ekoda, en vez de ir hasta su casa como había pensado en un momento, primero empezó a recorrer el centro de la ciudad. Se sentía feliz de estar ahí entre todos los locales, fue a comer pastel a su pastelería favorita, fue a la librería que amaba a ver nuevos libros, y recorrió cada calle como si fuera el mejor lugar del mundo.

Después de toda la mañana de caminar por ahí, empezó a caminar por una calle distinta. No sabía bien a dónde iba, no recordaba pasar por ahí muy seguido, pero había algo que lo llamaba. Sentía que esa calle era importante. Después de 3 cuadras, pasada una esquina, vio un letrero que se le hizo familiar.

—Blue Parrot...

Kaito se acercó al lugar y miró las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

_"Yo conozco este lugar."_

Decidido, el mago subió. A medida que avanzaba se le aceleraba el corazón. Había algo emocionante en ese lugar. Cuando llegó arriba, abrió la puerta lentamente. Pudo ver que era un salón de billar, con mesas para jugar. Al lado izquierdo tenía un bar, donde había un hombre mayor ordenando los vasos

—J-Jii-chan...

Kaito había murmurado para sí mismo. No sabía por qué, ese era el nombre que se le había venido a la mente. El hombre lo miró sorprendido, quedándose viéndolo por un rato mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—¡¡Jo-Joven Maestro!!

—N-No, yo... no sé a qué se refiere... —trató de explicar Kaito.

—¡¡Realmente es usted!! —siguió hablando Jii—. ¡¡Se ha recuperado!! ¡¡Al fin se ha recuperado!!

El hombre se arrodilló ante él visiblemente emocionado. Esa imagen provocó algo en la mente de Kaito.

_"Yo lo conozco... yo ya he vivido algo así... En el techo de un edificio, él se arrodillaba ante mí porque..."_

—¡¡Sabía que lograría recordar todo!! —dijo Jii interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kaito.

—No, no... Y-Yo... No... No puede ser...

La mente de Kaito se llenó de distintas imágenes. La noche, la luna, joyas, la policía, ese salón de billar... y la imagen más perturbadora de todas era verse nuevamente a sí mismo como Kaito Kid.

—Joven Maestro...

—¡No te acerques! —dijo Kaito alterado retrocediendo—. ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡¡Yo... Yo!!

Kaito entonces empezó a sentirse mareado y ver todo borroso. La habitación le empezó a dar vueltas y su mente se nubló. El mago se afirmó de la pared mientras intentaba pensar claramente, pero un fuerte dolor le vino a la cabeza. Finalmente su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, y cayó desmayado.

****************************************************************************************************************

Shinichi estaba en el jardín de la casa de su amigo después de recibir la llamada de Haibara. Al fin había tomado una decisión. No iba a apartarse de Kaito. Lo amaba y lo extrañaba mucho como para poder seguir así. Además pensaba que mientras él no recordara, tendría tiempo para poder averiguar más. De alguna forma, sentía que Kaito debía tener una razón para haberse convertido en Kid, y la conversación que había tenido hace un tiempo con Chikage confirmaba eso. Sabía que no era una mala persona y creía en él. Y lo apoyaría en lo que fuera que estuviese involucrado.

—Aquí estabas —dijo Heiji apareciendo por detrás de él—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Regresaré a Tokio, Hattori.

—Ohh, entonces ya te has decidido, ¿no?

—Sí... Estoy seguro.

—¡Me alegro que vayas a regresar junto al mago! ¡Ya verás como todo estará bien!

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Es muy fácil, Kudo. Era cosa de verte durante estos días. No quisiste despegarte completamente de tu teléfono, seguías hablando aunque fuera sólo un poco con él. Mandaste a tu amiga a verlo todos los días para quedarte tranquilo de que realmente estuviera bien. Y tu cara lo tiene escrito encima, es muy obvio que lo amas y que quieres estar con él. Desde que me contaste todo sabía que terminarías así.

—¿Así que es muy obvio? —sonrió Shinichi—. Podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tenía que ser tu decisión! —dijo Heiji sonriendo—. Entonces ¿cuándo te irás?

—Creo que mañana. Hoy tenemos que acompañar a tu padre, ¿no?

—¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces hay que aprovechar el día!

El detective del este tomó su celular y envió un mensaje sonriendo.

—Le estás avisando a él que ya regresarás, ¿no?

—¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes?! —dijo Shinichi medio sonrojado.

—Por nada, por nada... ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Hay un lugar de okonomiyaki muy rico para almorzar que aún no has probado!

—Está bien.

Los dos amigos salieron a almorzar y luego a recorrer un poco más de la ciudad. Un par de horas después, cuando iban a dirigirse al cuartel de la policía, Shinichi se veía intranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kudo?

—Kaito no contesta mis mensajes.

—Probablemente está ocupado, ya lo hará.

—Pero le estoy hablando desde antes de salir. Es extraño.

—Tranquilo, tal vez salió sin su teléfono.

—No lo sé... también traté de llamarlo hace un rato y tampoco contestó. Lo intentaré de nuevo.

Shinichi lo llamó sin conseguir respuesta. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se impacientaba. A la quinta llamada, alguien le contestó.

—¿Si, diga? Este es el teléfono de Kuroba Kaito —dijo la voz de un hombre adulto.

Shinichi al escuchar eso, entendió enseguida lo que pasaba.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió a Kaito ahora?!

—É-Él se desmayó de pronto, está hospitalizado ahora. ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres amigo de él?

—S-Sí... ¿Él está despierto?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que el detective se pusiera pálido de pronto.

—¡Iré para allá ahora mismo! —dijo el detective—. ¡Por favor, cualquier cosa que suceda, avíseme a este número por favor!

Shinichi cortó sin esperar respuesta y partió corriendo a su habitación. Heiji que estuvo al lado de él, comprendió lo que sucedía y lo siguió.

—¡Espera, Kudo! ¡Cálmate un poco! ¡No puedes irte así, te puede venir algo!

—¡No puedo esperar! ¡Él está...! ¡¡Necesito llegar allá pronto!!

—¡Está bien! ¡Sólo respira un poco! ¡Te iré a dejar a la estación!

Shinichi ordenó todas sus cosas rápidamente y partieron a la estación de Osaka para que tomara el Shinkansen. Ya dentro del tren, el detective no podía quedarse tranquilo.

_"Esto es mi culpa, si no me hubiera ido tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado... Tiene que despertar, tiene que despertar..."_

Las horas del viaje se le hicieron eternas. Cuando llegó a Tokio, rápidamente tomó un taxi hasta el hospital. Llegó al lugar cuando ya era de noche. Shinichi desesperado fue a preguntar por información en el mesón, donde le indicaron dónde se encontraba. El detective fue hasta la sala que le dijeron, una sala a la que no podían entrar visitas. Fuera de ella, se encontraba un hombre mayor de pelo canoso con lentes.

—¿Tú eres el amigo de Kaito? —preguntó el hombre.

—S-Sí... —dijo Shinichi agitado por el trayecto—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Konosuke Jii, un antiguo amigo de la familia Kuroba.

—¡¿Cómo está él?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió? ¡¿Cómo fue?!

—Él de pronto se desmayó en la calle. No ha despertado desde entonces. El doctor dice que sólo debemos esperar.

—¿A qué hora fue eso?

—Un poco antes del mediodía.

—¡¿Mediodía?! —dijo Shinichi más alterado—. ¡¿Y en todo este tiempo él...?! ¡Nunca le había pasado por tanto tiempo! ¡¿Qué pasó para que eso sucediera?!

—Por favor, cálmate un poco. El doctor tiene que venir a revisarlo pronto, esperemos a ver qué nos dice.

El detective iba a decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos dejaron de hablar y esperaron la mayor parte en silencio. Shinichi no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

_"Si no me hubiera ido, yo lo habría cuidado, yo podría haber... Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que despertar, tiene que despertar... ¿Qué hice? No volveré a dejarlo solo, no lo haré, no lo dejaré..."_

Después de una hora de espera que les pareció eterna, el doctor vino a controlar los signos de Kaito. Cuando salió de la habitación, habló con ambos.

—Kaito-kun está mejor que cuando llegó, su cerebro está teniendo actividad normal nuevamente y sus signos vitales están normales.

—¿Entonces va a despertar pronto? —preguntó Jii.

—Probablemente si todo sigue así, sí, puede despertar pronto. Tal vez sea mañana. De hecho, su actividad cerebral es la misma que cuando está despierto, yo creo que incluso puede ser en unas horas. Tranquilos, que lo peor ya pasó, estará bien. Sólo hay que esperar ahora. Váyanse a descansar y regresen mañana.

—Gracias doctor —dijeron ambos.

Shinichi se despidió de Jii y se fue a su casa después de un largo día. Cuando llegó, se sintió solo, abrumado y triste por la situación. Tirado en su cama, sin haber ordenado su bolso ni haber comido, terminó quedándose dormido incluso sin cambiarse de ropa.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Cuando el doctor salió esa noche de la habitación de Kaito, el mago abrió los ojos. Había despertado hace un momento, pero no quería tener que lidiar con doctores ni enfermeras.

No se sentía mal, pero no podía decir que estaba bien. No podía después de haber recordado todo. Todo cobró sentido para él. Todos los recuerdos de sus últimos meses estaban muy claros ya en su mente. Y el problema ahora era que no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Tenía dos grandes preocupaciones. Y la que más ocupaba su mente, era sobre su relación con el detective.

_"Ahora entiendo su comportamiento. Eso sólo significa que él ya sabe quién soy yo. Que yo soy Kaito Kid... y probablemente... ya no quiera estar conmigo... esto ya terminó para él... Se alejó de mí porque ya no podía estar conmigo..."_

Kaito sonrió tristemente.

—Idiota... —se dijo a sí mismo—. Mira lo idiota que eres, Kaito... Enamorarte de tu gran rival... Esto no es más que una cruel ironía de la vida...

El mago se quedó pensando por un par de horas. Mientras estaba ahí, solo en silencio pensando, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por su ojos.

—¿Ya no me quieres...? ¿No me puedes aceptar... siendo quién soy...?

Kaito tenía muchas cosas que considerar, pero mientras más pensaba, más pena sentía. En un momento se secó las lágrimas y se tranquilizó. Luego de meditar cautelosamente, cerca de la medianoche, decidió actuar.

—Si así lo quieres... Así será... Ya es el momento de que despierte... de este maravilloso sueño que tuve estas semanas...

Habiendo dicho eso, tocó el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras que están de turno.

********************************************************************************************************************

Al otro día, en el momento en que Shinichi llegó al hospital y vio la puerta abierta de la habitación de Kaito, se le aceleró el corazón. Al asomarse hacia adentro, pudo ver al mago feliz, sentado conversando con Jii. Kaito al verlo, se sorprendió mucho. No esperaba que apareciera ahí, pues según él debería seguir en Osaka y no tenía pensado verlo.

—S-Shinichi...

—Los voy a dejar solos —dijo Jii retirándose de la habitación.

—Shinichi, ¿qué haces a...?

La pregunta de Kaito fue interrumpida por Shinichi quien lo besó impulsivamente. El mago correspondió también al beso, medio sonrojado deseando que ese momento nunca se terminara. Luego de un momento, se separaron y Shinichi abrazó fuertemente a Kaito.

—Tuve tanto miedo, Kaito... No despertabas y pensé que... me alegro tanto de que estés bien...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el mago—. Pensé que seguías en Osaka.

—Cuando supe lo que te sucedió, me vine enseguida. Llegué ayer en la tarde.

Kaito no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él había asumido que el detective ya no quería nada con él.

—¿De verdad... sólo viniste por mí, Shinichi?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No podía quedarme sabiendo cómo estabas!

—¡Pero tú...! Te fuiste y pensé que...

—Lo siento —dijo Shinichi interrumpiéndolo—. No podía dejarte solo. De hecho no debí dejarte solo Kaito, nunca debí irme. Lo siento. No volveré a hacer esto, estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

El mago seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba. Shinichi realmente demostraba mucho cariño y arrepentimiento.

—No, no es tu culpa. No te preocupes... La verdad... estoy muy feliz de que estés acá.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sí, estoy bien... sólo me desmayé cuando fui a Ekoda. Creo que fue mucho volver a ir para allá...

—¿A Ekoda? ¿Por qué fuiste para allá? ¿Recordaste algo importante? —preguntó Shinichi con preocupación.

Kaito se sintió un poco triste. Sentía que el detective podía estar preguntando sólo para saber si debía prepararse o no. Como si estuviera evaluando cuánto recordaba.

—No... —mintió sin dudar—. Nada que no haya recordado ya antes.

Shinichi en ese momento tomó la mano de Kaito entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes. Yo te seguiré ayudando. Te ayudaré a recordar y estaré a tu lado en lo que sea que necesites.

Kaito se quedó mirando al detective sin saber qué decir. Estaba seguro que él sabía que era Kaito Kid, pero no esperaba esa reacción. Esperaba que siguiera un poco alejado de él, por lo que dudaba de si sus palabras eran verdaderas.

—¿Lo dices sinceramente?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Pasa algo, Kaito?

—No, nada... Sólo que... realmente no te esperaba aquí, pensé que te demorarías más. Además, estoy un poco cansado.

—Oh, lo siento. Estoy molestando, si quieres puedo irme y así...

—No, no te preocupes —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Los dos hablaron durante un largo rato, poniéndose al día con las cosas que habían sucedido, por un momento olvidando todas las preocupaciones que ambos tenían y que ninguno fue capaz de hablar.

—Kaito, creo que ya debo irme. Así también Konosuke-san está un momento contigo, ¿está bien?

El mago se entristeció al escuchar eso. Sabía que era inevitable.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—No te pongas así, vendré mañana también. Pero vendré en la tarde, ya debo volver a clases por estos días que no he ido.

—Claro... —dijo Kaito—. Nos veremos mañana.

Shinichi se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a Kaito. Ya se iba a ir, cuando el mago lo detuvo.

—Espera, Shinichi.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

Kaito se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Por estar a mi lado y cuidarme siempre. Por estar aquí ahora. Disculpa todas las molestias que te causé... Te amo, Shinichi. Nunca lo olvides.

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio. Le pareció que había un poco de tristeza en las palabras de Kaito. Luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo también te amo, Kaito. Y no tienes nada que agradecer. Seguiré haciéndolo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Sólo sigue cuidándote tú también, así vuelves pronto a casa.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Nos vemos mañana, Kaito —dijo Shinichi antes de salir por la puerta.

—Nos vemos...

Cuando se quedó solo, Kaito se tiró hacia atrás en la cama y suspiró. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en el detective. A los pocos minutos, apareció Jii en la habitación, lo que hizo que Kaito volviera a sentarse.

—Joven Maestro, ¿cómo se siente?

—Estoy bien, Jii-chan. No te preocupes. ¿Hablaste con mamá?

—Sí, finalmente iba a poder tomar un vuelo hacia acá. Debe estar por partir.

—¿El doctor me dará el alta?

—Así es, será mañana. Dice que ya no es necesario monitorearlo desde acá. Sólo pasará la noche acá por precaución.

—Eso es bueno... Oye, Jii-chan, ¿Shinichi estuvo aquí ayer?

—Así es. Lo estuvo tratando de ubicar en su teléfono, cuando le contesté me dijo que venía inmediatamente para acá. Llegó ya de noche y con un bolso en la mano, parece que venía llegando de un viaje.

—Ya veo... ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías venido?!

—¡Lo olvidé, estaba tan emocionado de poder hablar con usted nuevamente! Me tenía muy preocupado.

—¡No has cambiado en nada, Jii-chan! ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verme?

—Ya sabes, con lo que sucedió, su madre insistió en que nunca debería recordar nada y tuvieras una vida normal. Por eso eliminó todo lo que pudiera generarte algún recuerdo. Su plan era llevarte enseguida a Estados Unidos, pero no le dieron el permiso.

—Ya hablaré con ella al respecto —dijo Kaito muy serio—. La entiendo pero... no fue nada bueno lo que me hizo. Y al parecer, ellos me siguen buscando...

—No piense en eso, Joven Maestro. Ya pensaremos en eso. Ahora ya debo irme. Mañana vendré a recogerlo, así que espéreme.

—No es necesario, Jii-chan.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Toichi-sama no me perdonaría si algo malo vuelve a sucederle!

—Está bien —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Apenas Kaito se quedó solo en la habitación, su sonrisa se borró de su cara. Volvió a recostarse hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Después de un tiempo pensando, se habló a sí mismo.

—No sé qué hacer... Espero estar haciendo lo correcto...

El mago levantó una de sus manos para verla en contraste con el techo, como si tratara de alcanzar algo lejano. Luego cerró los ojos. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer nuevamente en el costados de sus párpados.

—Lo siento... realmente lo siento, Shinichi...

Kaito bajó su mano levantada y restregó sus ojos. Suspiró fuertemente como si quisiera botar toda la angustia que tenía dentro a través del aire. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos para ver el techo.

—No es momento de preocuparme por él ahora... No... Lo más importante ahora es volver a prepararme para enfrentarme a ellos. Y verificar... si Pandora sigue escondida en el lugar donde la dejé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?
> 
> ¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Finalmente después de todo este tiempo, Kaito ha recuperado su memoria. ¿Acertaron en sus teorías? xD Los dos descubrieron la verdad con muy poca diferencia. 
> 
> Shinichi también al fin recapacitó y dijo que estaría junto a él <3 Y Kaito está mentalizado en seguir contra la organización. 
> 
> La pregunta ahora es ¿qué pasará? :O Comenten sus teorías xD
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y kudos! ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! ¡Esperen la continuación!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Capítulo 14

Durante la tarde del día siguiente, Shinichi se dirigió directamente al hospital desde la escuela. Al llegar allá, le dijeron que Kaito ya había sido dado de alta. El detective se puso muy feliz con la noticia, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Beika.

Al llegar a la casa del mago, nadie abrió la puerta, lo cual le pareció extraño. Shinichi entonces buscó en su bolso la copia de la llave que tenía.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa. La casa tenía todos los muebles grandes, los sillones, las mesas, pero no tenía ningún adorno u objetos pequeños. Parecía como si la casa estuviera vacía, lista para ser rentada.

—¡¿Qué... qué está pasando?!

Shinichi recorrió toda la casa, pero no había absolutamente nada. Estaban las camas y otras cosas, pero no había ningún objeto personal. Se habían llevado todo. Tomó su celular y llamó a Kaito, pero solo le tiraba buzón de voz.

—No puede ser... ¿acaso él...?

El detective salió del lugar mientras trataba de llamar a Chikage, pero tampoco conectaba con su número. Shinichi descolocado fue hasta su casa, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio en la mesa de la entrada un sobre blanco. Lo tomó en sus manos con miedo, lo abrió, y vio que adentro tenía una carta. La firma de la carta le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—K-Kaito Kid...

Shinichi tiró su bolso al suelo y se puso a leer la carta.

**Saludos, meitantei-san.**

**Como puedes ver, ya me he recuperado de mis pequeños problemas de salud. Agradezco la ayuda que me has brindado durante todo este tiempo.**

**Como ya me he dado cuenta que la revelación de mi gran secreto te ha perturbado, he decidido hacer más fácil tu vida y evitar que sigas teniendo dudas sobre lo que debes hacer. Es por eso que ahora me haré a un lado para que puedas continuar con tu vida intachable como siempre. Después de todo, los ladrones fantasmas y los detectives son enemigos naturales.**

**No te preocupes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con la información que tienes sobre mí. Después de todo, una vez que termines de leer esto, ya no volverás a saber de mí.**

**Te deseo lo mejor, meitantei-san.**

**Kaito Kid.**

Shinichi no lo podía creer. Empezó a recordar lo que habían hablado el día anterior, como sus palabras tenían un aire de despedida que no se había dado cuenta en ese momento.

—No puedo permitir que se vaya. No quiero.

Rápidamente volvió a tomar su bolso y salió hacia Ekoda. Mientras lo hacía, le envió un mensaje a Aoko Nakamori para saber si ella había hablado con él. Mientras iba en el metro, revisó el mapa de Ekoda buscando dónde estaba la casa de Kaito y su escuela, para buscar por esos alrededores. Cuando se bajó del metro, recibió la respuesta de Aoko.

**Aoko: ¿No lo sabes? Kaito me avisó que hoy se iba a Estados Unidos con su mamá. Se iba muy temprano en la mañana. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?**

El mensaje sólo hizo que perdiera aún más las esperanzas.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser. Él no quería irse. Estoy seguro que no se ha ido. Kaito debe seguir en Japón... porque no dejaría su asunto como Kid sin resolver."_

Apenas le contestó a Aoko para empezar a buscarlo. Pasó toda la tarde recorriendo Ekoda, buscando si lo encontraba por ahí en algún lugar, pero sin conocer tan bien lugar, y sin tener pistas de dónde podría estar no podía lograr nada. Encontrar a una persona en una gran ciudad parecía imposible.

Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo, Shinichi empezó a sentirse mareado y de a poco sentía su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Entendiendo el riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo, decidió tomar un taxi y regresar a casa, sabiendo también que seguir deambulando por ahí no serviría mucho. Al llegar a su casa fue directo a la biblioteca, se sentó en su escritorio y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

_"Se ha ido... Lo he perdido... ¿Por qué te fuiste, Kaito?"_

Shinichi no podía pensar bien. Seguía sintiéndose un poco mal, teniendo la visión un poco borrosa y sintiendo que sus palpitaciones seguían aceleradas. Asustado de que esto pudiera desencadenar otro ataque, y tratando de respirar profundo para calmarse, tomó celular para llamar a su amiga.

—Kudo-kun, ¿ya volviste? —contestó la científica.

—Haibara... no me estoy sintiendo bien...

*********************************************************************************************************************

Un par de días después, Kaito estaba instalado en un nuevo departamento con su madre. Había recuperado muchas cosas para hacer trucos que Chikage y Jii habían mantenido guardados, escondidos de él y estaba practicando con ellos. Kaito sentía que debía recuperar el tiempo perdido y estar preparado para cualquier situación que pudiera enfrentar.

Mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación practicando con su pistola de cartas, de pronto fue interrumpido por alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

—Puedes pasar, mamá...

Al escucharlo, Chikage abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Kaito siguió concentrado en lo que estaba, sin verla a ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, se me pasó el mareo. No te preocupes.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras el mago seguía disparando cartas con su pistola.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —dijo Chikage.

Kaito al escucharla le prestó más atención y se dio cuenta que su mamá se veía seria, algo que era extraño en ella.

—No exactamente —dijo Kaito sentándose en la cama—. No es eso...

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—Sí, sigo molesto, pero... Te entiendo, entiendo que no tenías muchas opciones y porqué lo hiciste. Pero ponte en mi lugar... Tampoco fue fácil para mí, no lo pasé bien. Todo este tiempo ha sido complicado...

Chikage se sentó a su lado.

—No sabía qué hacer. Sé que me equivoqué en algunas cosas, pero traté de ponerte a salvo. Al menos ahora sigues bien y logramos investigar con Jii un poco más sobre ellos. Lamento no haber podido hacer mucho más.

—No es sólo contigo, estoy molesto conmigo también, con lo que pasó, con la situación... ¡Esto es mi culpa! —dijo Kaito molesto—. ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si todo hubiera resultado bien esa noche! ¡Te habría ahorrado muchas preocupaciones a ti, no hubieras tenido que mentirme...! ¡No habría perdido todo este tiempo! Me siento estúpido por no haberme preparado mejor...

Chikage se acercó un poco más y le hizo cariño en la espalda a Kaito.

—La vida es impredecible. Hay cosas, como en la magia, que no siempre saldrán como quieres. Los trucos siempre tendrán imprevistos, por mucho que te prepares. No te sientas culpable por eso, en esos casos sólo puedes intentar hacer lo mejor que puedas con lo que tienes a tu alcance. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo bueno? Que la vida también te da sorpresas buenas y te regala sus propios trucos de magia. Muchas veces te llegará algo bueno e inesperado que te ayudará. Y eso es lo que debes aprovechar.

Kaito sonrió con las palabras de su mamá.

—Suenas como papá...

—Bueno, me imaginé que él diría algo así, no es que yo sea buena con las palabras —dijo Chikage sonriendo—. Él siempre sabía exactamente qué decir en estas situaciones.

—Es verdad...

—Además, no puedes vivir del pasado. Por más que lo pienses o lo desees, el pasado no cambia. Enfócate en lo que viene ahora.

Kaito sonrió y agradeció que al menos ya no se sentía solo. Su mamá ya había dejado en claro que se quedaría y lo apoyaría en derrotar a la organización. Aunque no lo necesitaba, eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

—Tienes razón, no me puedo seguir culpando. Yo no podía hacer nada contra ellos. —dijo Kaito más tranquilo y decidido—. Pero no me voy a dejar vencer. Seguiré adelante. No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, o cuantos problemas tenga que enfrentar, me levantaré y seguiré adelante. Hasta que ellos paguen por lo que hicieron.

—¡Ese es mi Kaito! —dijo Chikage abrazándolo.

—¡Ya, mamá...!

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Un poco. Gracias...

Chikage se quedó observando a Kaito. Veía su clásica sonrisa que le recordaba a Toichi, como siempre parecía tener todo bajo control. Pero ella lo conocía muy bien como para creer en lo que veía.

—¿Te sientes mal también por lo que pasó entre Shinichi-kun y tú?

Kaito sorprendido, se sonrojó levemente al escucharla.

—¡Claro que no, eso ya no importa! Él tomó su decisión. Como no quería estar conmigo, yo sólo lo hice más fácil para él.

—Tú sabes que él estaba dispuesto a seguir contigo, él mismo te lo dijo. Yo sé que él te quiere igual. ¿Sabes que te está buscando?

Kaito levantó la mirada para verla, un poco incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó el mago un poco ilusionado.

—Sí. Recorrió todo Ekoda buscándote.

Kaito tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste. Estaba feliz de saber que Shinichi lo seguía queriendo, pero también le preocupaba que lo hiciera.

—Pero... no quiero estar con él... Me dolió lo que me hizo. No lo he perdonado aún y no sé si lo haga... —dijo el mago volviendo a estar serio.

—Deja que el tiempo pase... —dijo Chikage sonriendo—. Tú lo quieres y sigues confiando en él igual, a pesar de todo, porque lo entiendes. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas: Amor y confianza. Te vas a dar cuenta pronto.

—Eres demasiado optimista...

—¡Claro que lo soy! Yo sé que aunque lo que sucedió sí influye, no es exactamente por eso que no quieres estar con él. Y la reacción que has tenido me confirma que tengo razón —dijo ella feliz.

—No vengas con esas cosas, mamá... —dijo Kaito aún más sonrojado—. No volveré con él, así que no te entusiasmes ni creas que tienes razón sobre tus ideas locas...

—Está bien, está bien... —dijo Chikage levantándose—. Te dejaré seguir practicando. Me avisas si necesitas algo.

—Sí, gracias...

Kaito se quedó solo en su habitación, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Luego tomó su teléfono nuevo y empezó a marcar el número de teléfono del detective que se sabía de memoria. Se quedó un momento así, antes de presionar el botón de llamada, dudando si debía hacerlo o no. Después de unos segundos, se arrepintió y bloqueó su celular.

—No... No puedo... Lo siento, Shinichi.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había perdido contacto con Kaito. Desde ese momento que Shinichi había cambiado. No quería hablar con nadie y siempre estaba con una mirada triste.

Ese sábado en la mañana fue como de costumbre a la casa del profesor Agasa, a desahogarse con su amiga que siempre lo escuchaba.

—¿Aún nada? —preguntó Haibara.

—Nada... es como si se hubiera evaporado.

—Vaya, es verdad que puede escaparse fácilmente. ¿Y los registros de la policía?

—No hay ninguna propiedad a nombre de Chikage-san, ni de Kaito —dijo Shinichi desanimado—. Salía que ambas casas, la de acá y la de Ekoda las arrendaban. Gracias a la policía, hablé con los supuestos dueños de ambas propiedades, pero no me dijeron nada. Me parece que escondieron muy bien la información. Sabían exactamente qué hacer.

—Lo planearon todo muy bien para que no quedara ningún rastro. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso?

—Eso es lo que me da más miedo. Esto no está hecho de un día para otro. Esto lo hizo Chikage-san cuando él sufrió el accidente. Esos hombres que buscan a Kid son tan peligrosos como para realizar todo este trabajo, para que no pudieran ubicarlo. Pero no sé nada sobre ellos. Tampoco sé cómo ubicar quiénes son, para al menos tratar de ayudarlo aunque sea desde lejos.

—¿Y el hombre que se hizo pasar por Kid no dio más información? —preguntó Haibara.

—No sabía nada más. Lo único que pidió fue protección para él y su familia. La familia se mudó de su casa y están siendo vigilados por la policía. Ese hombre estaba muy preocupado, para estar así ellos debieron amenazarlo muy seriamente.

—¿Entiendes eso? Ellos son peligrosos. Kuroba-kun está en peligro. Si lo encuentras, te involucrarás en eso también y no medirás riesgos. Tienes que tener cuidado, Kudo-kun. El otro día ya te sentiste mal. Que estés evolucionando bien y no siempre sean ataques fuertes no quiere decir que no te cuides.

—Lo sé, estoy consciente de que no puedo arriesgarme como antes. Pero quiero verlo... y ayudarlo. Tengo claro que mi cuerpo ahora tiene un límite. Pero sé que incluso así, siendo cauteloso, ni siquiera participando activamente, sino que calculando bien todo, podría ayudar a resolverlo.

—Qué increíble... pareciera que has madurado. Ya no eres ese detective que impulsivamente salía corriendo detrás de cualquier cosa extraña... —dijo Haibara sonriendo.

—Claro que ya no soy así, Haibara... Ya entendí que no debo hacerlo..

—Está bien. Quedo conforme con tu respuesta, aunque sé que igual en algún momento no cumplirás con lo que dices. Prende el televisor ahora —dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —dijo el detective extrañado.

—Sólo hazlo. Estás tan metido en tus propios pensamientos que no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado hoy.

Haibara desapareció en la cocina mientras Shinichi se quedó pensando en la extraña actitud de ella. Tomó el control remoto que estaba en la mesa y encendió el televisor.

—...la gente está eufórica con esta gran noticia —decía el periodista—. Después de meses sin saber de él, Kaito Kid ha anunciado un nuevo robo para esta misma noche en el Museo de Tokyo...

—¡¡¡Q-Qué?!! ¡¡¿Hoy?!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Haibara?!!

—Pensé que venías a hablarme sobre eso —dijo Haibara regresando a la sala—, pero claramente no lo habías visto. La noticia está por todas partes.

Shinichi miró su reloj. Eran las 12 del día. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Aún tengo tiempo de pensar en algo. Tengo que irme, Haibara.

—Recuerda lo que dijiste, Kudo-kun. Te vas a cuidar.

Shinichi se detuvo antes de llegar a la salida y se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Lo sé... —dijo el detective muy serio—. Prometo que me cuidaré, pero... no me quedaré sin hacer nada.

Shinichi salió de inmediato hacia su casa, tomó su bolso y guardó algunas cosas en él que le pudieran servir. Luego de eso, se dirigió hacia el museo.

Durante todo el día Shinichi estuvo muy nervioso. Nunca se había sentido así para esas ocasiones, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Lamentablemente, Hakuba no estaba en el país esta vez, por lo que no pudo preguntarle si sabía algo sobre él.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se impacientaba. Ya cuando había anochecido, sentía que ya no podía más con la ansiedad.

—Oye, Kudo-kun, ¿pasa algo hoy? Me tienes mareado de tantas vueltas que te das —preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

—¿Eh? N-No, no es nada... Sólo estoy pensando en la posibilidad de que de nuevo sea un impostor.

—¡Pero estamos preparados para eso! ¡No dejaremos que Kaito Kid ni ningún otro impostor se nos escape esta vez!

Shinichi seguía pensando en Kaito, y en qué haría cuando lo viera. Estaba en un extremo de la sala, alejado de la joya mirando por la ventana, pensando si tal vez no debería buscarlo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡No puede ser! —gritaba el inspector Nakamori— ¡Aún faltan dos horas para el robo!

Shinichi desconcertado miró hacia la joya como todos, cuando de pronto vio una nube de humo. Cuando se disipó, ahí estaba él: Esa figura, esa postura, esa sonrisa que él conocía tan bien. Esta vez sí era él.

Kaito Kid estaba de pie, sobre la caja de la joya. El ladrón distinguió enseguida la silueta de Shinichi. Pero había apagado las luces a propósito esta vez para no ser capaz de hacer contacto visual. Tenía que mantener una postura esta noche.

—Disculpen que esta vez me haya adelantado, Inspector Nakamori —dijo Kid—. Pero tuve que agregar algo a mi itinerario, lo que hizo que adelantara mis planes. Me llevo la joya, como he anunciado. ¡Nos vemos!

Otra nube de humo y el mago había desaparecido. Shinichi enseguida salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, donde vio a un policía correr rápidamente hacias las escaleras. El detective se dio cuenta enseguida que era él.

_"Demonios, Kaito se adelantó. Esto arruina mi plan. ¿Por qué habrá aparecido antes? ¿Qué está tramando? No debo perderlo de vista..."_

Shinichi lo siguió mientras subían en dirección a la azotea. El detective un poco cansado, ya estaba llegando al penúltimo piso, dudando si estaba bien ir hacia él o no. Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente y no lograba concentrarse.

Unos segundos después, Shinichi había llegado ya al último piso y abrió la puerta de la azotea. Ahí estaba Kaito Kid, caminando por el lugar, quien acababa de llegar ahí y se había quitado su disfraz.

El mago sintió pasos detrás de él y se detuvo. Este era un momento decisivo. El ladrón sonrió como siempre, para luego decir.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, meitantei-san... Han pasado un par de meses desde la última vez...

Shinichi sintió escalofríos al escucharlo hablar. Era extraño escucharlo usar ese tono de voz después de tanto tiempo.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando, Kaito? ¡No hagas como si este tiempo no hubiera pasado! —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! Por favor Kaito, ya basta. Hablemos.

—Si quieres que te devuelva la joya...

—No —lo interrumpió Shinichi—. No me interesa eso. Yo...

—Entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar, detective.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Shinichi enojado—. Tenemos que hablar. ¡Desapareciste de la nada sin dejar rastro! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido?!

—¿Qué podía esperar del detective que ha jurado atraparme? —dijo Kaito Kid aún sonriendo muy tranquilamente.

—Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad —dijo Shinichi—. Si hubieras confiado en mí, si...

—¿Confiar? —dijo Kaito serio—. Si tú no confiabas en mí, ¿cómo podía hacerlo yo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca fuiste sincero sobre ti mismo... o sobre tus sospechas de mí. Es imposible que un gran detective como tú no se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era yo en realidad... Nunca lo mencionaste...

—No, yo no sabía... sólo me di cuenta cuando...

—¿Realmente esperas que crea que con tus habilidades no lo sabías? —dijo Kaito tranquilamente.

—Es verdad, te estoy diciendo la verdad...

—¿Me vas a decir que no pensaste en entregarme cuando lo supiste?

—¡No lo hubiera hecho! ¡No sabes nada...! —dijo Shinichi alterado!—. ¡Sólo he estado preocupado por ti todo este tiempo! ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo!

Kaito se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego respondió.

—Pero yo no quiero estar contigo. ¿Lo has entendido? No siento nada por ti.

El detective se quedó inmóvil. No esperaba escuchar algo así, por lo que no podía creer las palabras que había dicho Kaito. Le dolía pensar que el mago ya no quisiera estar con él. Se sentía devastado, herido y confundido.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kaito...

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

Shinichi estaba sorprendido y angustiado. Esas palabras y la conducta que estaba teniendo Kaito le habían dolido muchísimo. Pero Kaito Kid era el mismo de siempre. Tenía la misma actitud con la que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar, sólo que ahora le resultaba chocante.

_"¿Ya... no siente nada? ¿Ya no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Tan rápido cambió? Es como si no fuera Kaito. No. Lo siento muy lejano y muy frío. No es como antes. Pareciera... que sus sentimientos realmente han cambiado. Como si no sintiera absolutamente nada. Además la forma en que se relaciona es la típica de Kaito Kid. No hay duda de que siempre fue él. Pero al mismo tiempo, me duele... me duele que diga esas cosas... que sea así conmigo..."_

Kaito empezó a girar para darle la espalda, cuando Shinichi corrió hacia él, decidido a no dejarlo escapar. Gracias al cinturón que le había fabricado el profesor y que no había usado en mucho tiempo, con una fuerte patada le lanzó una pelota al mago. Kaito al darse cuenta, alcanzó a esquivar la pelota justo a tiempo, pero por preocuparse de eso no se percató que Shinichi lo había alcanzado. El detective lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes que sobresalía de la entrada de la azotea.

—¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo?! ¡Yo te amo, Kaito! ¡No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa quién seas, yo sólo quiero estar contigo!

Hubo un largo silencio. Shinichi entonces miró a los ojos al ladrón. El mago estaba sorprendido, con sus ojos abiertos brillando y sutilmente sonrojado.

—Cuando te fuiste —continuó Shinichi— tomaste la decisión por mí, cuando yo debía decidir. Si no te dije nada fue porque tuve mucho miedo de que tuvieras una mala reacción. Debía cuidar tu salud. Además, tenía miedo... —dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado—. Porque sabía que al recordar, volverías a ir detrás de esos hombres o de lo que fuera que te involucraste... y no quería... no podía dejar que eso pasara...

Kaito lo escuchó atentamente, luego cerró sus ojos por dos segundos y cuando los abrió, volvió a tener su poker face.

—Tú fuiste el que se fue primero y me dejaste solo. El que cambió de actitud conmigo. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Te alejaste, estabas distante. Ahí tomaste tu decisión.

—¡No! ¡No fue así! ¡No sabía que hacer, fue tan repentino, por favor, entiéndeme Kaito! ¡Eran muchas cosas y también estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Lo sigo estando! ¡No sabes lo horribles que han sido estos días sin saber de ti!

—Tú eres un detective famoso —dijo Kaito con su clásica sonrisa—. Alguien que siempre anda buscando la justicia. ¿Acaso ese gran detective iba a estar del lado de un ladrón como yo? ¿Qué iba a entenderme? ¿Acaso ibas a darte el tiempo siquiera de preguntarme el por qué soy un ladrón? No... Esas cosas no iban a suceder... De hecho, no sucedieron. Tuviste la oportunidad y no lo hiciste.

—¡Pero estoy aquí! ¡Podemos...!

—No. Nuestros caminos deben seguir separados. Es mejor que se mantengan así. Nos vemos, meitantei-san.

Una bomba de humo los rodeó a ambos y cuando Shinichi pudo ver de nuevo, Kid ya no estaba ahí. Shinichi se asomó a un lado de la azotea para ver con frustración como el ala delta desaparecía detrás de un edificio.

—Demonios, Kaito... ¿Por qué te comportas así?...

Luego Shinichi tomó de su bolsillo sus antiguos anteojos para colocárselos. Había pegado un rastreado en la ropa de Kaito, así podría encontrarlo. Activó sus lentes, pero el mapa le indicaba que el rastreador estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso significa...

Shinichi buscó alrededor, pero no tuvo éxito. Shinichi se sacó los anteojos e iba a guardarlos en su otro bolsillo, pero algo topó cuando trató de meterlos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía una tarjeta blanca ahí.

**"Siento molestarlo meitantei-san, pero creo que esto le pertenece.**

**Kaito Kid"**

Pegada a la tarjeta, al lado de la firma del mago, estaba el rastreador.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, Shinichi fue temprano nuevamente a la casa del profesor Agasa.

—Por tu cara puedo asumir que no te fue bien anoche. ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Haibara al verlo.

—Kid adelantó su robo dos horas... —dijo Shinichi sentándose en el sofá—. Eso de verdad me sorprendió.

—¿Pero pudiste hablar con él?

—Sí, pero no quiso escucharme. Dijo que debíamos seguir nuestros caminos separados. También se dio cuenta del rastreador, así que no sé dónde estará, y hasta que no anuncie un nuevo robo o algo así, no tengo cómo ubicarlo.

—Entonces no conseguiste nada —dijo Haibara.

Shinichi sonrió un poco para sí mismo, algo que sorprendió a Haibara.

—No exactamente... Anoche yo estaba realmente tenso, pero él no... Estaba igual que siempre que actúa en sus robos. Con esa lejanía y esa sonrisa clásica de su espectáculo. Me dijo que ya no sentía nada, lo que hizo que me desilusionara, pero... por un momento pude ver su verdadera reacción y lo que realmente siente. Eso no ha cambiado. Al principio realmente me engañó. Llegué a dudar de él y pensé que yo ya no tenía esperanza, que él había dejado todo atrás. Pero ahora sé que no es así. O al menos eso quiero creer...

Haibara se quedó un rato mirando al detective para luego sonreír.

—Entonces tu mago aún te quiere. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?

Él se sonrojó levemente al escucharla.

—Encontrarlo.

—¿Y dónde sí se puede saber? No tienes ninguna pista.

—La conseguiré. Después de todo, soy un detective.

Shinichi prendió la televisión para ver lo que decían sobre el robo de ayer. No había mucho que pudiera servirle, ya había devuelto la joya, y había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue la noticia que dieron después.

—Ayer alrededor de las 23:00 un tiroteo se produjo a 3 cuadras del Museo de Tokio. Debido a que gran cantidad de gente ya se había ido del lugar por el robo de Kaito Kid, habían pocas personas en el lugar al momento....

—A las 23:00 se suponía que era el robo, ¿no? —dijo Haibara mientras veía la televisión—. ¿Habrán sido ellos?

Shinichi recordó las palabras de Kaito cuando apareció.

_"...tuve que agregar algo a mi itinerario, lo que hizo que adelantara mis planes..."_

—Es por eso que él adelantó la hora... Se dio cuenta que ellos estarían esperándolo...

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Ya el enviar el aviso de robo sería una clara declaración de guerra para ellos.

—No sé por qué —dijo Shinichi—. No sé qué trama... Pero aún así, parece que apareció igual frente a ellos, por algo hubo un tiroteo. ¿Y si lo hirieron?... ¡Si lo hirieron, él ahora mismo podría estar...! ¡Qué irresponsable! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre exponerse así?!

—Mira quién habla de ser irresponsable —dijo Haibara irónicamente—. Como tú nunca has hecho algo parecido.

—Lo que yo hago es distinto... —dijo Shinichi un poco molesto.

—No es tan diferente como crees —dijo la científica—. Y no te preocupes. Si es igual a ti, te aseguro que fue preparado y que de alguna forma logró librarse de la situación.

—Sí... es Kid después de todo... el que es capaz de hacer todos esos trucos complicados. Bien, ya me voy, Haibara.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—A la escena del tiroteo. Quiero verlo yo mismo. Después pasaré a la policía para saber qué han averiguado ellos.

—No sé para qué pregunto si era obvio. Ten cuidado, Kudo-kun.

—Sí, lo haré. Nos vemos.

Tal y como dijo, Shinichi fue hasta las cercanías del Museo de Tokio. Ahí pudo ver que se efectuaron 10 disparos en la zona. Verificó que había unos rastros de sangre, pero eran muy pequeñas. Eso lo hizo suponer que de quien sea que fuera la herida, era superficial por lo que lo tranquilizó. Pero más allá, en el pasaje que estaba al lado, encontró una gran mancha de sangre que lo preocupó. Hubo alguien que había tenido una herida profunda y existía la posibilidad de que fuera Kaito. Eso sólo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso, preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo grave.

Después de eso, pasó la tarde en la policía, tratando de saber algo más, pero la investigación parecía estancada al no haber testigos. Finalmente llegó agotado esa noche a su casa, apenas tomó una taza de café, sin cafeína para poder dormir, y luego se fue a acostar.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy distintos. Se levantaba para ir a la escuela, a la policía, a seguir buscando información. Además que hubo un gran caso de asesinatos en serie que le quitaron gran parte de su tiempo. Una semana después ya se sentía agotado de tanto tiempo que se la pasaba en la policía o pensando en el asunto.

El día lunes despertó sintiéndose cansado, sin ánimo, pero se levantó igual. Tenía que ir a clases y ya había faltado mucho como para no ir. De a poco fue haciendo su rutina de manera mecánica, dándose ánimos de que debía continuar. Estaba ya por irse, cuando sintió que sonaba el timbre de su casa.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están? 
> 
> ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Kaito desapareció y Shinichi está desesperado por encontrarlo >.< Bueno, en el capítulo anterior ya se daba a entender que Kaito haría algo así. Son un par de tontos... Se hacen sufrir... 
> 
> ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Shinichi logrará encontrarlo? ¿Quién habrá ido a ver a Shinichi al final del capítulo? :O Hagan sus apuestas xD
> 
> Teorías y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :D ¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre por sus kudos y por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchísimos recibirlos! :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Capítulo 15

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio sin entender qué estaba pasando al ver a una mujer de ojos rojos de pie frente a él.

—Buenos días, Kudo-kun.

—B-Buenos días... Tú eres... la amiga de Nakamori ¿cierto? —dijo Shinichi confundido.

—Así es, Koizumi Akako. Qué bueno que me recuerdes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el detective sin entender.

—Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Conmigo? Sí, sí... claro, adelante.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar. Shinichi y Akako se sentaron mirándose de frente. El detective se sentía incómodo con Akako, ya que lo miraba de una forma extraña.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Koizumi? —preguntó Shinichi con curiosidad.

—Sé dónde está Kuroba-kun.

El detective sorprendido sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir al escuchar esa frase.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Has hablado con él?

—No. Sólo sé dónde se está escondiendo. Pero él está bien si es eso lo que quieres saber.

—¿Y dónde está? ¿Y por qué me lo vienes a decir a mí?

—Voy a ser directa. Porque si no lo ayudas y no estás a su lado, él corre un grave peligro.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Shinichi con miedo—. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—Ya me escuchaste —respondió ella—. Él estará en peligro. Por eso vine a decírtelo, porque puedes cambiar eso.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo como si estuvieras tan segura?!

Akako se levantó de su asiento y con su magia reveló su símbolo mágico rojo en el suelo. Shinichi asombrado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se levantó de su asiento también, mirando el círculo de luz que había ahora en su casa.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó él sin entender.

—Escucha Kudo-kun, yo sé que eres una persona muy racional que cree que la gente como yo no existe. Sé que sin una prueba no me creerías.

—¿Gente como tú?

—Soy una bruja. A diferencia de ese mago tonto que usa trucos baratos, mi magia sí es real.

—¿Una bruja? —dijo Shinichi incrédulo pero con miedo—. Eso es impos....

Akako muy seria lo miró fijamente. En un segundo Shinichi sintió que tenía un gran peso sobre su cuerpo que lo obligó a arrodillarse. El detective sorprendido no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Trataba de moverse, pero no podía. Estaba paralizado por alguna fuerza extraña y sentía dolor sobre su cuerpo..

—¿Me vas a creer ahora? Puedo hacerte más cosas si es que no me crees.

—¿P-Por qué... has venido? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Akako se acercó al detective y lo miró desde arriba.

—Kuroba-kun está en peligro. Tienes que ayudarlo.

—¿E-En qué peligro?

—Ya sabes que hay unos hombres que andan detrás de él, ¿no es así? Mi predicción dice que si él se enfrenta a ellos solo, él va a morir. Vine hacia ti porque tú puedes ayudarlo y cambiar ese destino. Ahora mismo, él no tiene otra salida.

Akako movió sus dedos y con eso soltó al detective de su hechizo. Shinichi confundido no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era mucha información en poco tiempo y seguía sin creer que esto pudiera ser real. Se levantó con dificultad, recuperándose unos segundos antes de encarar a la chica.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? —preguntó el detective con miedo.

—Está viviendo en Odaiba. Aquí está su dirección —dijo pasándole un papel.

El detective lo tomó mientras tenía una gran inseguridad al respecto.

—¿Y qué dice exactamente tu predicción al respecto?

Akako suspiró antes de hablar.

—En el último enfrentamiento, la figura blanca recibirá el castigo final y no sobrevivirá. Ellos conseguirán la anhelada eternidad. Esta vez no habrá segunda oportunidad.

—¿Figura blanca...? ¿Acaso te refieres a....? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Sí. Al ladrón Kaito Kid.

—Tú lo sabías...

—Así es. Siempre lo he sabido.

—No entiendo... ¿Por qué si eres una bruja no puedes ayudarlo tú? Podrías usar tus poderes, ¿no?

—¿Sabes qué es lo que está buscando Kid todo este tiempo?

—No. Sé que es una joya en particular...

—Es una piedra milenaria con un gran poder mágico. Debido a esa joya es que no puedo interferir. Está prohibido utilizar nuestro poderes cuando está involucrada esa piedra maldita. Si los humanos se quieren matar por ella, es cosa de ellos. Esto es lo máximo que me puedo involucrar en este tema sin tener graves consecuencias.

Shinichi se sentó en el sillón por un momento. Seguía siendo demasiada información para procesar.

—Si aún tienes dudas —dijo Akako al verlo—. Puedes ir a comprobarlo tú mismo a la dirección que te di. ¿No es lo que querías todo este tiempo? ¿No has estado investigando para saber dónde se encuentra?

El detective la miró sorprendido.

—Sí, he seguido todos tus movimientos, así como he seguido los de él. Ahora ya depende de ti.

—Bien, supongo que... —Shinichi suspiró—. Gracias, Koizumi.

—No me lo agradezcas —dijo ella con una fría sonrisa—. Sólo sálvalo. Si no lo haces, yo misma me encargaré de que lo pagues.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shinichi al escuchar esa frase, sin ser capaz de responder.

—Nos vemos, Kudo-kun.

Dicho esto, Akako caminó por el pasillo y desapareció de un momento a otro. Shinichi se quedó anonadado, sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que ella le había dicho. 

_"¿Todo esto será real? No puede ser posible que... No, lo que vi y sentí era real. No fue ningún truco. ¿Será verdad que Kaito está en Odaiba? ¿Y si sólo está mintiendo? Pero no tiene razón para hacerlo y lo que dijo..."_

Shinichi miró el papel que le había dado y, dudando aún, finalmente se levantó.

—No tengo nada que perder.

Tomó su bolso, y salió de su casa camino a Odaiba. Esta vez estaba decidido. No iba a dejar que Kaito desapareciera nuevamente.

Cuando llegó al complejo de departamentos, se puso nervioso. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Después de esperar unos minutos, subió al tercer piso y tocó el timbre del departamento.

Después de un momento, el mago abrió la puerta. Kaito al verlo ahí se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Shinichi...

El detective lo vio por unos segundos sin creer que efectivamente Akako estaba en lo correcto.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Shinichi.

—No tengo nada que decirte —respondió Kaito tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Shinichi detuvo la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla y entró al departamento.

—¡No! ¡Me vas a tener que escuchar! Esta vez no te escaparás.

Kaito cerró la puerta molesto, quedándose unos segundos en silencio.

—¡¿Crees que puedes llegar y entrar a una casa que no es la tuya?! —dijo el mago dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¡No me has dejado otra opción!

—¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! —dijo Kaito enojado.

Shinichi al escuchar eso sintió una gran angustia en su corazón, pero no dejó que eso le afectara.

—No me importa. ¡No me iré esta vez! ¡Incluso si vuelves a irte, volveré a encontrarte!

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para satisfacer tu ego de detective?! ¡¿Para poder atraparme finalmente?!

—¡No quiero eso! ¡Eso ya no me importa! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Y quiero ayudarte, estar de tu lado!

—¡Pero yo no quiero estar contigo! No puedes obligarme.

Shinichi seguía sintiéndose cada vez más molesto y angustiado al escuchar el rechazo de Kaito. De pronto, impulsivamente se acercó al mago y lo acorraló contra una pared. No soportaba seguir escuchando como Kaito decía que no quería nada con él. Quería seguir creyendo que todo era mentira, aunque le costaba hacerlo. La situación lo estaba volviendo loco, pero él no se rendiría.

—Realmente eres muy bueno mintiendo, Kaito. Yo mismo te creería si no estuviera seguro de que no es así.

Kaito rápidamente pudo escabullirse de donde Shinichi lo tenía atrapado antes de que el detective pudiera acercarse más a él.

—Tú no sabes nada, detective. No puedes asegurar que estoy mintiendo.

—¡¿Por qué te comportas así, Kaito?!

—¡Porque tú no querías estar conmigo! —dijo Kaito sin pensarlo—. Siempre estuviste dudando, cada vez que dudaste de mí, te comportabas raro y distante. ¡Y te fuiste de mi lado apenas supiste quien era yo! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Me dejaste solo sin una razón, con una excusa barata y cambiaste tu actitud conmigo de un momento a otro.

—¡Ya te dije, no sabía qué hacer! ¡Yo de verdad quiero estar contigo! ¡Yo te amo!

—¡Eso lo dices ahora, pero...!

—¡No es lo que piensas! —lo interrumpió el detective—. ¡Quiero ayudarte y estar a tu lado! ¡Por favor...!

Shinichi en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón que le impidió seguir hablando. Cada tres segundos sentía un fuerte dolor y una sensación de calor intenso. El detective empezó a respirar con dificultad y se llevó la mano al pecho. Kaito al verlo así entendió enseguida que era lo que le pasaba.

—¡Shinichi! —dijo Kaito muy preocupado—. ¡Ven, recuéstate en mi cama!

Kaito lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación y lo recostó ahí. Luego fue por un pañuelo, lo mojó en agua y lo puso en la frente del detective. Shinichi se movía con cada punzada de dolor que sentía, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Kaito en ese momento empezó a revisar en sus bolsillos. Sacó un celular. Luego otro. Luego un tercero. Finalmente al sacar el cuarto teléfono, buscó entre los contactos y marcó un número.

—¿Sí? —contestó una voz femenina al otro lado.

—Haibara, soy Kuroba —dijo Kaito afligido—. Shinichi está teniendo un ataque ahora. Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste la otra vez, pero necesito que vengas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de la respuesta.

—¿Dónde están?

—En Odaiba, en mi departamento.

—Estoy cerca, envíame la dirección y voy para allá.

—Gracias Haibara.

Kaito cortó la llamada, envió el mensaje con su dirección y se acercó al detective. Le quitó la chaqueta y la corbata de la escuela que andaba usando, le abrió la camisa y empezó a colocarle una toalla húmeda para bajarle la fiebre. Shinichi seguía con espasmos, quejándose del dolor.

—Tranquilo, ya pasará... —le dijo Kaito—. Todo estará bien.

Shinichi después de un momento, perdió el conocimiento. Kaito preocupado sólo pedía que el ataque pasara pronto. A los pocos minutos, tocaron el timbre.

—Haibara, gracias por venir.

—No es nada. ¿Dónde está?

—En mi habitación, pasa, a la derecha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Justo antes de que te llamé, hace... 22 minutos —dijo viendo su reloj.

Haibara entró y fue a donde le indicó el mago. Haibara lo examinó, verificando todos sus signos vitales. Al verificar su fiebre y que su presión arterial estaba alta, mandó a Kaito a buscar más toallas húmedas para mantenerlo siempre fresco y no empeorara su condición. Luego abrió su bolso y sacó una jeringa con un frasco con un líquido y se lo inyectó en el brazo a Shinichi.

—¿Él va a estar bien? —preguntó Kaito con preocupación.

—Sí, ya pronto debería hacerle efecto la inyección.

—Qué bueno... E-Esto... ¿es muy grave?

—No debería, pero se le agudiza donde no se cuida —dijo ella—. Si sigue sin cuidarse, puede tener consecuencias más graves.

Kaito se asustó al escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo qué?

Haibara lo miró seriamente en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, respondió.

—Que el veneno en vez de que cause apoptosis celular de todo su cuerpo, que es lo que generaba que se convirtiera en un niño, sólo sea en algunos órganos. Eso generaría algún tipo de insuficiencia, o incluso algo peor.

Kaito se quedó pensando en la situación, con mucho miedo de lo que pudiera suceder. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento mientras la científica seguía monitoreando el estado de Shinichi.

—Hasta que te pudo encontrar —dijo Haibara—. Aunque no entiendo cómo, hasta ayer aún no sabía nada.

El mago la miró al escucharla, un poco sorprendido ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

—S-Sí... —dijo Kaito disimulando su incomodidad—. A mí también me sorprendió un poco, aunque sabía que algún día lo lograría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que harás? ¿Te esconderás de nuevo?

Kaito sonrió ante la pregunta.

—¿Esa es tu manera de preocuparte por él?

Haibara sonrió. El mago tenía razón, ella no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos o preocupaciones de manera directa.

—Tómalo como quieras. Sólo quiero saber para estar preparada si es que Kudo-kun de nuevo pasará por lo mismo.

Kaito se quedó pensando un momento, pero manteniendo su sonrisa, siguió hablando.

—Él realmente me estuvo buscando todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? Típico de él...

—Así es... ¿Sabes? Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera por la chica de la agencia de detectives. Debes tener muy claro esto Kuroba-kun. Él de verdad te quiere. Así que si quieres huir nuevamente, es tu decisión, pero ten claro que él no se rendirá.

—Eres una buena amiga, Haibara —dijo sonriendo amablemente—. Pero lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño.

—Gran manera de hacerlo —dijo Haibara irónicamente—. Entonces ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

—Sólo para protegerlo...

Haibara lo quedó mirando sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud. Kaiito estaba serio y mostraba preocupación. Ella lo miró con una mirada interrogativa que hizo que Kaito le respondiera a su pregunta implícita.

—¡Es su culpa! —dijo Kaito frustrado—. ¡Siempre queriendo descubrir la verdad de todo! No voy a dejar que ellos lo lastimen.

—¿Te refieres a esos hombres que andan detrás de ti? Los que aparecieron en tu último robo...

Kaito no se extrañó en que Haibara supiera eso. Seguramente el detective ya había podido descubrir al menos una parte y se lo había comentado. El mago se sentó mirando el suelo.

—Sí... Cuando recordé todo, entendí porqué Shinichi se había ido a Osaka. Entonces pensé en las dos posibilidades que tenía. O él se alejaba completamente de mí por ser quién soy y todo quedaba en nada, o él volvería y se quedaría a mi lado a pesar de todo. Si era la primera opción, yo me iría y no lo volvería a molestar. Pero si era la segunda... yo sé que él trataría de ayudarme y terminaría involucrado con esos hombres peligrosos. Este es mi problema, no de él. ¡No quiero que le suceda nada malo! ¡Es mucho riesgo! ¡Y él es tan impulsivo con todo eso, no piensa, sólo va y se deja guiar por su estúpido sentido de justicia!

—No puedo debatir contra eso —dijo Haibara sonriendo—. Tienes razón.

—Pero no sirvió de nada, ¿cierto? Ni el alejarme, ni el mentirle diciendo que no quiero estar con él ha servido...

—Vaya, ustedes son iguales —dijo Haibara sonriendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Haibara?

—Dices que quieres protegerlo, y por eso no ibas a dejar que se involucrara. Él siempre ha hecho lo mismo. Prefiere poner su vida en riesgo para proteger a los demás. Apuesto a que él hará lo mismo contigo, quieras o no. Así es él.

Kaito suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón...

Los dos volvieron a estar en silencio por un momento mientras Haibara volvía a verificar la condición de Shinichi. Los espasmos ya habían pasado, pero su fiebre seguía alta.

—Haibara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esa vez en el tren del misterio... yo me hice pasar por ti, ¿cierto? Eras tú... la que me estaba diciendo qué debía decir.

Haibara sonrió.

—No me veas como la culpable. Yo no sabía nada hasta que él —dijo mirando a Shinichi— apareció de pronto diciendo que te estabas haciendo pasar por mí y que te dijera lo que debías contestar. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Kaito sonrió al escucharla.

—No te estoy recriminando nada, es bastante obvio a quién se le ocurrió la idea... Sólo tenía curiosidad por confirmarlo...

—Lo dije por si lo sentías así. Después de todo, te arriesgaste sin saber a lo que ibas.

—Oye y... ¿Tú estás bien de salud? —preguntó con mucha preocupación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A si a ti no te vienen los mismos ataques que le vienen a él. Ustedes pasaron por lo mismo, ¿no? Tú eras la amiga de tantei-kun, la que siempre parecía muy seria, como si fuera ya una mujer adulta. Ustedes dos se comportaban de la misma forma a pesar de supuestamente tener 7 años, a diferencia de los otros tres niños que siempre andaban con ustedes.

Haibara se sorprendió con la pregunta del mago. Sabía que él era inteligente, pero de igual forma no se lo esperaba. No pensó que él lo mencionaría.

—A ti nada se te escapa, ¿cierto? Sí que eres perceptivo.

—Si no fuera ladrón, me dedicaría a ser detective —dijo sonriendo—. Sólo quiero saber si tú estás bien. Si no tienes problemas.

Haibara sonrió. Aun cuando estaba preocupado era capaz de decir esas bromas.

—Estoy bien, a mí ya se me pasó esta etapa. A diferencia de él, que tomó varias veces el antídoto temporal para recuperar su cuerpo por algunas horas, yo sólo lo hice una vez. Es por eso que mi cuerpo reaccionó mejor, ya que no había desarrollado tantos anticuerpos como él.

—Entiendo... pues me alegra saber eso, Haibara.

Kaito parecía muy sincero en su preocupación por ella y eso la hacía sentirse rara. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuera así de bondadosa. Menos aún de alguien que parecía superficial y que no se tomaba nada en serio. Ella sonrió para sí misma pensando en que al menos era una buena persona para Shinichi.

El mago por su parte tenía más preguntas, pero prefirió no hacerlas. Sabía que ella era bastante reservada y que no iba a contestar si no quería. Bastante suerte había tenido ya con que le contestara las pocas que le había hecho.

Después de un momento de silencio, Shinichi empezó a despertar. La científica tomó la tablet desde su bolso y abrió el archivo donde tenía el resumen de la evolución del detective.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Haibara.

—Cansado.

—¿Sientes algo extraño? —preguntó Haibara.

—No, lo de siempre.

—¿Cambió en algo esta vez? —siguió interrogando la científica.

—Creo que no.

—¿Forzaste tu cuerpo en alguna actividad?

—No, nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Me he cuidado.

—Voy a creerte por ahora —dijo Haibara muy seria—. Esta vez te duró 40 minutos. Ya bajaste la barrera de la hora.

—Eso es bueno...

—Pero no te confíes —Haibara se acercó a él y le tomó la temperatura nuevamente—. Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre, pero ya está más baja. Se te pasará en un rato. Es mejor que no te muevas hasta que eso suceda.

—Sí, está bien.

Kaito miraba desde su escritorio como ellos ya parecían tener establecida una rutina para cada ataque. Después de que Haibara terminara de recopilar los datos, él se levantó y se acercó un poco a Shinichi.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí...

—Iré a buscar agua y algo para que comas.

El mago salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos solos.

—Y yo que creí que ya no eras ese detective que impulsivamente salía corriendo detrás de cualquier cosa... qué ilusa... —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—No fue tan así... —respondió Shinichi pensando en lo que había pasado.

—¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir cómo llegaste hasta acá? —preguntó Haibara.

—Es una larga historia... Alguien me dio su dirección y vine hasta acá, pero terminamos peleando.

—Y en medio de la pelea te sentiste mal. Y así me dices que te has cuidado.

—No me retes... —dijo Shinichi molesto.

—Está bien. Sólo tómalo con calma y conversa con él. Ustedes dos necesitan hablar.

Haibara se levantó y empezó a ordenar sus cosas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí, ya estás estable, no necesito quedarme más. Además, seguro que quieres estar a solas con él.

—¡Haibara!

—Pasa a verme mañana en la mañana para hacerte los exámenes de control de cada ataque —dijo ella sin considerar el reclamo de él—. Recuerda, nada de café hasta que te haga el chequeo.

—Lo sé... Gracias Haibara.

—Nos vemos.

La científica salió de la habitación y Shinichi se quedó solo por unos minutos. De pronto apareció Kaito con una bandeja. El detective al verlo, se sentó en la cama para poder comer. Kaito le acomodó la bandeja en la cama y luego se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras Shinichi empezó a comer.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. El silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de ambos y ninguno sabía bien qué decir. Después de un momento, Shinichi le habló.

—Kaito, perdóname...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por como me comporté... Apenas me di cuenta de que tú eras Kid, te dejé solo. No debí haberlo hecho, reaccioné mal porque no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera he escuchado tu versión, sólo me cegué por mis dudas. Aun cuando yo sé mejor que nadie que Kid no es una mala persona... Supongo... que no estaba preparado para enfrentar eso.

El mago estaba sentado con la silla al revés, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo y mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Puedes entender... cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta? —dijo Kaito triste—. Siempre confié en ti, pero tú... me dejaste apenas supiste...

—Me equivoqué. Por favor, perdóname. Nunca quise hacerte sufrir, Kaito... Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo...

—No estoy enojado... —dijo murmurando—. Me dolió, pero luego de un tiempo, se me pasó. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, así que no te preocupes. Eso ya pasó, ya quedó atrás.

—¿De verdad no estás enojado?

—Es más fácil, ¿sabes? —dijo Kaito seriamente, levantando la vista—. Cuando quieres alejarte de alguien, es más fácil hacerlo si te convences a ti mismo de que estás enojado con él.

—¿Alejarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Volverás a irte sin decir nada?

Shinichi había terminado ya de comer, por lo que Kaito le retiró la bandeja y cerró las cortinas de su pieza.

—Por favor, descansa un rato —dijo Kaito cambiando el tema—. Estás pálido y no te ves muy bien aunque quieras tratar de negarlo.

—Pero...

—Seguiremos hablando después, ¿está bien?

Shinichi estuvo dudando un momento.

—Pero Kaito... t-tú... quiero decir...

—No me iré a ninguna parte si es eso lo que temes. Te lo prometo —dijo el mago sonriendo amablemente—. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Shinichi suspiró.

—Sí, está bien.

—Trata de dormir y avísame si necesitas algo.

Kaito salió y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Caminó lentamente hasta la sala de estar, donde se sentó en el sofá, con su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Luego sonrió tranquilamente.

_"Finalmente lo lograste, Shinichi... Y ahora ¿qué hago?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Aquí está el capítulo semanal! ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> La persona misteriosa que fue a ver a Shinichi era Akako :O Espero haberlos sorprendido.
> 
> El reencuentro de Shinichi y Kaito no ha sido nada bueno, pelean y Shinichi se siente mal y le da otro ataque. Y la conversación entre Kaito y Haibara fue bastante sincera. Quería generar un momento así entre ellos.
> 
> Veamos qué pasará ahora con Shinichi y Kaito. Si quieren comentar sus teorías siempre son bienvenidas :D ¿Qué piensan que puede suceder? 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos como siempre por sus kudos, sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia! ¡Me hacen tan feliz! <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	16. Capítulo 16

Shinichi despertó un par de horas después con el olor de la comida. Era un aroma muy agradable que llenaba la habitación, y ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a despertar con alguien cocinando, se sentía cómodo con la situación. Abrió los ojos y observó por un momento sin reconocer donde estaba, hasta que recordó todo lo sucedido. Se sentó en la cama, mirando toda la habitación de Kaito. Tenía las mismas cosas que tenía en su casa en Beika, pero con aún más artefactos que suponía que eran para trucos de magia. Se quedó observándolas, pensando en qué pasaría ahora, con mucha incertidumbre de cómo podría resultar la conversación. Tenía miedo de que Kaito quisiera alejarse de nuevo. Después de unos segundos, se decidió y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, escuchó que Kaito hablaba con alguien.

—¡Oh, eso es un alivio! —dijo Kaito—. Envíamelo para poder revisarlo ahora...... Sí...... Sí, lo sé.

El detective se quedó escuchando por un momento la conversación.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana?...... Ahí estaré —siguió hablando Kaito—. Sí, está bien... Gracias, Jii-chan.

Kaito cortó la llamada y Shinichi se acercó hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el mago estaba de espaldas en la cocina.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien? ¿Estás mejor? —dijo Kaito aún de espaldas sorprendiendo al detective.

—S-Sí, estoy bien.

—Me alegro. Falta un poco para que la comida esté, si quieres puedes seguir descansando.

—No, no es necesario —dijo Shinichi sentándose en el mesón de la cocina—. Te acompañaré.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras Kaito terminaba la comida.

—No tenías que cocinar... podríamos haber pedido algo... —dijo Shinichi medio avergonzado.

—Claro que sí. Sino, Haibara me mata si no te cuido bien.

El detective sonrió ligeramente ante la afirmación de Kaito. Realmente su amiga era de temer cuando se trataba de su salud. El mago por mientras sirvió los platos y se sentó a la mesa al frente de Shinichi. Empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que el detective no pudo más con la incertidumbre que le había causado la conversación que habían tenido antes.

—Si estás pensando en cómo volver a desaparecer... —dijo el detective con una voz calmada—. Te aseguro que te voy a volver a encontrar...

Kaito estaba mirando hacia su plato mientras jugaba con sus palillos. Al escucharlo lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé... Por eso me rindo contigo —dijo Kaito tranquilamente—. Por algo siempre fuiste mi crítico favorito.

Shinichi sintió como se ruborizaba con la frase, pero aún así le mantuvo la mirada como si tratara de adivinar si estaba siendo sincero o no.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te irás?

Kaito se quedó en silencio antes de responder.

—Es un riesgo que lo haga. Si continúas siguiéndome sin saber a lo que te expones por hacerlo, es aún más riesgoso. Y como sé que no te puedo convencer para que dejes de ir detrás de mí, lo mejor será que lo sepas...

Shinichi se sintió inquieto con esas palabras. Una parte de él se sentía feliz al saber que no escaparía, pero la otra sintió temor al escucharlo hablar así.

—¿Me contarás todo? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Creo que ya no tengo otra opción, pero... no quiero que te alteres ¿está bien? —dijo Kaito dudando un poco y mirándolo con preocupación—. Digamos que he hecho cosas un poco... arriesgadas.

El detective se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder.

—No quiero ni imaginar a qué te refieres con eso, pero está bien. Trataré de no alterarme.

Kaito sonrió y dudando un poco, le volvió a preguntar a Shinichi.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien? —preguntó el mago—. ¿No quieres descansar un poco más?

—No es necesario. Me siento bien.

—Bueno —dijo el mago para luego suspirar—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Toda la historia. Todo lo que hay detrás de tus robos y de esta rara situación en la que estás.

—Todo... Esto tomará varios días... —dijo Kaito bromeando antes de volver a estar serio—. Esto comenzó hace años atrás, cuando mi padre era el primer Kid, aunque eso probablemente ya lo sabes. Bueno, hace un poco más de 9 años, él... fue asesinado por los hombres que estoy siguiendo ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. ¡¿Asesinado?! ¡¿No fue un accidente?!

—Vaya, si te alteras con eso que es sólo el principio... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Pero no, no fue un accidente. Ellos lo planearon y lo hicieron pasar como si su truco hubiera fallado. Lo mataron porque ellos andan buscando una joya en particular y él no quiso cooperar con ellos.

—Esa es la misma joya que tú andas buscando ahora.

—Sí, ya llegaré a eso... Yo supe todo esto cuando Kaito Kid hizo su gran regreso después de 8 años. En mi habitación, en una de las paredes había una puerta oculta que llevaba a un gran sótano. Ese era el lugar donde mi padre guardaba todo lo de Kid, estaba todo lo de él. Eso fue un poco confuso ya que Kid acababa de reaparecer, pensaba porqué estarían esas cosas ahí. Así que debido a eso fui a encarar a este nuevo Kid para saber quién era y entender bien qué estaba pasando. Ese Kid resultó ser Jii-chan, ¿lo recuerdas? Estuvo en el hospital la última vez.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Jii-chan era el asistente de mi papá, y para poder encontrar a quienes lo asesinaron, había empezado a reaparecer como Kid. Fue ahí cuando entonces decidí tomar su lugar y hacer lo mismo para encontrarlos y hacer que paguen por la muerte de mi padre. Desde ese momento que me volví Kid y Jii-chan es mi asistente, quien me apoya en todos mis robos.

—¡Wow! Eso es... No puedo creer esto —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. ¡¿Ese ha sido tu motivo todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Para hacer justicia?!

—Shinichi... eso no es todo —dijo Kaito seriamente.

—¿Eh?... —dijo Shinichi un poco descolocado—. Está bien, continúa.

—Un tiempo después de que empecé a robar, esos hombres aparecieron. Ellos creyeron que era mi papá, lo cual igual fue un alivio, no tenían como seguirme a mí. Al encontrarme, ya puedes suponer lo que ha sucedido. Es evidente que me amenazaron, que me dispararon varias veces, y bueno... es evidente ya que ellos fueron los que causaron mi accidente —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¡¡Y lo dices así tan... tan... tan ligeramente como si me estuvieras contando cualquier cosa!! —dijo Shinichi levantándose de la mesa.

—Shinichi, por favor, cálmate... Dijiste que no te alterarías... —dijo Kaito retándolo suavemente sin levantar la voz..

El detective se quedó callado y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que ellos te están buscando?! No me digas que es desde que comenzaste a robar...

—¡No, claro que no! Empecé a robar hace como un año y medio, así que... ¿será un año y 5 meses que me están buscando? —dijo Kaito como si fuera una broma—. No, no, un poco más, un poco menos... Pero sí, casi todo este tiempo. No se demoraron mucho en aparecer.

Shinichi estaba asombrado por la historia que Kaito le estaba contando. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así estaba detrás del ladrón que siempre parecía tan relajado y que no se tomaba nada en serio.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —dijo Shinichi curioso.

—Una organización que contrabandea joyas y armas. Su objetivo actual es conseguir Pandora. Cuando supe eso, yo empecé a buscarla también para poder destruirla.

—¿Pandora?

—Oh cierto —dijo Kaito distraído—. Pandora es la gema que busco en mis robos. Una joya que según una leyenda, cuando el cometa Volley pase por la Tierra, derramará sus lágrimas. Quien beba esas lágrimas, obtendrá la inmortalidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Inmortalidad?! Eso es imposible...

Shinichi se quedó callado en medio de su frase al recordar lo que le había dicho Akako.

_"Es una piedra milenaria con un gran poder mágico. Debido a esa joya es que no puedo interferir. Está prohibido utilizar nuestro poderes cuando está involucrada esa piedra maldita..."_

—Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo... —dijo Kaito—. No sé si sea verdad, pero lo encuentro una estupidez querer la inmortalidad. Por eso también quiero destruirla. Porque nadie debería tener acceso a ella. Y porque es debido a esa joya que asesinaron a mi papá.

—Qué increíble... Toda tu historia es casi una fantasía.

—Shinichi... eso no es todo... —dijo de nuevo Kaito.

—¡¿Aún hay más cosas?! —dijo el detective sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, un poco... —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa media nerviosa—. Después de buscar por mucho tiempo, ellos se dieron cuenta que yo no era mi papá y finalmente descubrieron mi identidad. Debido a eso, nuevamente me amenazaron y ahí se complicó todo...

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, fueron detrás de mí, pero logré salvarme de todas las veces que intentaron atraparme o hacerme daño. Después... trataron de secuestrar a Aoko para que yo me rindiera. Eso fue una locura. Entre que me hice pasar por el Inspector Nakamori para conseguir oficiales que la protegieran y que a la organización les hice creer que yo no estaba aquí en Tokio es que logré evitarlo, pero... no fue algo sencillo e igual salí herido esa vez.

Shinichi se sintió angustiado, podía ver cómo el mago estaba afectado por el tema.

—Lamento escuchar eso... Debe haber sido terrible —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí... —dijo Kaito muy serio— Es por eso que decidí que debía fingir mi propia muerte. No quería que se metieran con los que quiero. Así evitaría que alguien más saliera herido por mi culpa. Esa noche, la noche de mi accidente yo me dirigía al lugar donde habíamos preparado todo. Pero no resultó como esperaba —dijo sonriendo—. Aunque técnicamente sí... fue un poco distinto, pero al final ellos sí creyeron que yo estaba muerto...

—¡¡Estás loco!! ¡¿Cómo...?!

—¡Sin alterarte! Dijiste que no te alterarías —dijo Kaito muy relajado retándolo de nuevo.

Shinichi suspiró. Después de un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué nunca fuiste a la policía?

—Al principio no sabía nada de ellos. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué unos hombres que no sé quiénes son ni cómo ubicarlos mataron a mi papá hace 8 años? No me iban a creer sin pruebas...

—Sí, tienes razón. No tiene mucho sentido. Pero ahora, habrás podido encontrar alguna prueba, ¿no?.

—Sí. Estuve todo este tiempo recopilando información, tengo muchos archivos con su modus operandi, dónde tienen su escondite, quiénes forman parte de ella. Pero el gran problema es que son muy buenos escondiéndose. En cada escondite tienen túneles subterráneos que los pueden usar para escapar. Y rastrear hasta dónde llega la salida de los túneles es muy complicado. No importa si los encerramos, tienen como huir. Es como una red subterránea muy bien organizada.

—Lo tienen todo bien pensado —dijo Shinichi reflexionando—. ¿Y ahora en qué estás? ¿Encontraste esa joya o la sigues buscando?

Kaito sonrió muy confiado.

—Soy el mago capaz de realizar milagros. ¿Qué crees tú?

—La encontraste... —dijo Shinichi sin poder creerlo.

—Eso fue otra historia complicada. Cuando la robé, tuve que devolverla porque eso es lo que yo siempre hacía y si no la regresaba, ellos se darían cuenta enseguida que la tenía en mi poder. La réplica que siempre consigo para mis robos sería descubierta enseguida como una falsificación si devolvía esa en vez de la verdadera. Así que tuve que conseguir una piedra igual a ella, lo que no fue sencillo. Tuve que volver varias veces a mirar cada detalle, a robarla y devolverla sin que se dieran cuenta para hacer una réplica exacta. Finalmente la logré cambiar por otro zafiro que se ve igual. La piedra es real, tiene el mismo valor y es una réplica exacta. Nadie podría dudar de su autenticidad. Sólo que es una diferente.

—¿Y ya la destruiste?

—Destruir... técnicamente no... —dijo Kaito medio nervioso.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, la tenía en mi poder, pero en vez de destruirla... se las di a ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?!

—Sí.

Shinichi quedó descolocado ante la afirmación.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que sí, que estoy bromeando —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. La gente te mira extraño cuando uno acepta que es un broma, como si siempre esperaran que uno lo negase. Nunca lo he entendido.

Shinichi se rió al escuchar al mago.

—Dios, tú sigues igual que siempre.

—Claro que sí, para qué voy a cambiar. Acepta que me extrañaste.

Kaito lo dijo bromeando sin pensar, pero luego se dio cuenta que no habían hablado todavía de su relación. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de decirlo, ya que Shinichi le contestó rápidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Me sentí tan extraño cuando te fuiste... —dijo Shinichi sonrojado y serio—. Y-Yo... no dejé de buscarte en ningún momento. Q-Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos... si es que tú quieres...

Los dos se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio, segundos que parecieron eternos para Shinichi quien no sabía qué diría el mago.

Luego de un momento, Kaito se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Fue tan rápido que Shinichi apenas se dio cuenta y no reaccionó enseguida, pero luego también lo abrazó.

—Te extrañé tanto, Shinichi —dijo Kaito serio—. Por favor, perdóname. Tenía mucho miedo de que ahora ellos te hicieran algo y no sabía qué hacer. Y encima de todo eso, te hice alterarte hoy cuando te hace tan mal...

—Está bien, Kaito. Ya pasó. Yo también me equivoqué, lo siento. Perdón por haber dudado de ti sin conocer tu historia.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron intensamente, demostrándose cuánto se habían extrañado durante ese tiempo. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas.

—Te amo, Shinichi.

—Yo también te amo. ¡Pero por favor, nunca más vuelvas a desaparecer así!

El mago rió y volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Shinichi.

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse durante un momento. Luego Kaito se sentó a su lado, pero se quedaron igual mirando de frente.

—Tampoco vuelvas a mentirme así como hoy o como esa noche —dijo Shinichi seriamente—. ¡Me dijiste que no querías estar conmigo! Aun cuando yo sabía que eso era mentira, ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí al escucharlo?

—Perdón por eso... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba mintiendo?

Shinichi bajó la mirada.

—La verdad, no lo sabía. Realmente me engañaste, pero... esa noche tuviste un par de segundos en que mostraste que sí sentías algo por mí. Sólo me aferré a creer en esos segundos aunque estuviera equivocado, pero igual dudé mucho... ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan buen actor —le recriminó el detective.

Kaito lo besó nuevamente en los labios sorprendiendo a Shinichi.

—Lo siento, Shinichi. Pensé que si me alejaba de ti, sería más fácil y te protegería. De sólo pensar en que podrías estar en el mismo peligro que estuvo Aoko esa vez... no lo soportaría.

—Idiota, no tienes que hacerlo. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo me encontraste, Shinichi? Borramos todo rastro de nosotros. No existe ningún registro y es imposible que nos hubieras visto en la calle o algo así.

—Realmente hicieron un buen trabajo. ¿Eso lo hizo tu mamá cuando tuviste el accidente?

—La mayor parte sí, para que ellos creyeran que realmente estaba muerto. Por eso por ejemplo, no encuentras mis registros en la escuela o en el hospital. En los periódicos salía que yo morí ese mismo día en el accidente. Todo fue cambiado. Por eso no entiendo cómo lo hiciste.

—Ya veo. Bueno, en verdad no fui yo. Koizumi fue a verme a mi casa y me lo dijo.

Kaito al escucharlo puso una cara primero de asombro y luego de resignación.

—¡Akako, por supuesto! ¡Cómo no pensé en ella...! No importa cuánto me esconda, ella puede encontrarme sin ayuda sin siquiera salir de su casa...

—¿Entonces tú lo sabes? ¿Que ella es... es?

—¡Claro que sí! Maldita bruja... Ella ha estado obsesionada conmigo desde que llegó a nuestra escuela. No sabes lo que me ha hecho...

Shinichi se asustó cuando escuchó eso.

—¿Q-Qué te ha hecho?

—Nada, nada, eso no importa... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. También me ha ayudado, no es tan mala... Siempre me advertía cuando había algún riesgo en uno de mis robos. A ti no te hizo nada, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sólo me demostró un poco de sus poderes —dijo Shinichi nervioso al recordar lo que había sucedido— porque dijo que no le creería de otra forma...

—Ella tiene razón, Shinichi. ¿Me hubieras creído si te decía que ella era una bruja que me ha amenazado varias veces?

—¿H-Hablas en serio? —dijo Shinichi sin poder creer lo que Kaito decía.

—Oh meitantei-san... —dijo sonriendo—. No tienes idea con lo que he tenido que lidiar siendo Kid.

—Kaito, de verdad me asusta que digas eso...

—Tranquilo, siempre he podido salvarme de todo. No te quiero preocupar más, así que prefiero no decir más por ahora.

—Por como hablas... al final pareciera que la policía era el menor de tus problemas.

El mago sonrió.

—Tú lo has dicho...

Kaito empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa ya que ambos habían terminado de comer. Shinichi lo ayudó aún pensando en todo lo que le había contado el mago. Mientras Kaito lavaba, estando de espaldas al detective, pensaba en la conversación que acababan de tener.

_"Para que Akako haya ido a buscar a Shinichi, sólo significa que se viene algo importante. Ella jamás habría ido a buscarlo si no supiera que algo muy malo sucedería... Seguramente así como pasó con mi accidente esa vez, ella ya... ya lo vio en su predicción... ¿Qué será lo que vio?..."_

Después de terminar de ordenar, los dos fueron a la sala de estar. Fue entonces cuando Shinichi interrumpió los pensamientos del mago.

—Oye, Kaito. Si ya encontraste esa joya y querías que ellos siguieran pensando que estabas muerto... ¿Por qué enviaste ese anuncio de hace unos días y fuiste a robar?

—Vaya, creí que te habías dado cuenta, meitantei-san.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué? —dijo medio sorprendido.

—Yo no envié el anuncio. Fue otro de sus engaños para ver si yo aparecía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No fuiste tú?! ¡¿Pero entonces por qué...?!

—¡Tenía que hacerlo...! Ya habían tratado de matar a una persona esa vez... a ese hombre que se hizo pasar por mí. ¡No iba a dejar que asesinaran a alguien por mi culpa! Por eso aparecí antes de la hora. Ellos no estaban preparados para eso, así que no pudieron hacer nada, y para cuando me encontré con ellos, la gente ya se había dispersado.

—¡Pero te arriesgaste tú! ¡Ahora ya saben...!

—Sí, fue un movimiento arriesgado, sin embargo aún no saben dónde estoy. Además, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. No quería que hirieran a nadie más... Cargar con una muerte... —dijo Kaito muy serio—. Es algo que te sigue para siempre...

Shinichi entendió bien a lo que se refería el mago. Recordó a Miyano Akemi y a Asai Narumi y cómo no pudo ayudarlas. Luego Shinichi empezó a pensar qué hubiera sucedido el día del robo si es que Kaito no hubiera aparecido, y eso hizo que el detective recordara cómo había ocurrido un tiroteo en el lugar.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te hirieron esa noche?! —dijo Shinichi un poco nervioso.

—¿Eh? —dijo Kaito un poco sorprendido—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—¡Porque fui al lugar y vi que habían manchas de sangre! ¡Y tuve mucho miedo de que...!

—Shinichi, por favor cálmate. Estoy bien —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Acaso me ves herido ahora? Sí, nos enfrentamos, pero todo está bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí... No pensé que irías hasta el lugar para investigar, pero quédate tranquilo. Pude evitarlos bien, aunque fue un poco complicado —dijo el mago serio—. Ellos averiguaron durante este tiempo que ya tengo a Pandora. Pero les di una réplica y también les hice creer que me habían herido. No saben dónde estoy, pero ahora tienen la piedra, por lo que yo no les importo.

—¿No es arriesgado que tengan una réplica? Cuando se den cuenta...

—Gané tiempo. Uno identifica a Pandora porque al colocar la joya mirando hacia la luz de la luna, se revela otra piedra en su interior de color rojo. Me di cuenta que Pandora sólo se revelaba cuando hay luna llena. Si lo haces en cualquier otra fase de la luna, al mirar la joya contra su luz, se ve como si fuera una gema normal. La última luna llena fue para la noche de mi robo, pero estaba nublado. Con eso gané 28 días en que no sabrán si realmente es o no la piedra. Además nos estamos acercando al invierno, las noches nubladas serán cada vez más frecuentes.

—Pero eso es un poco de azar... Estás confiando en que para esa etapa del ciclo de la luna estará nublado.

—Sí, pero va a resultar. Ya resultó esa noche. Además, era eso, o quizás qué hubiera sucedido ese día. Tampoco se las di a propósito, ellos me la quitaron a la fuerza. Es hacerles creer que siempre la llevaba conmigo porque en cualquier escondite podían encontrarla. La llevé ese día justamente por precaución y funcionó.

Shinichi suspiró al escucharlo. Lo que decía Kaito tenía mucho sentido, lo sorprendía ver cómo el mago desarrollaba cada idea de una manera muy detallada. También se sentía mal por él y todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante tanto tiempo.

—Sí, te entiendo...

—¿Te pasa algo? —dijo el mago al ver que se había quedado pensando en silencio.

—Es que... me siento mal por...Yo siempre fui un problema más para ti, cuando estabas tratando de ir tras ellos, debe haber sido muy complicado. Siempre creí que aparte de lo que estabas buscando, lo hacías porque te gustaba reírte de la policía.

—Bueno, Shinichi —dijo sonriendo—. No puedo evitarlo... No puedo decir que no me gusta para nada eso... ¡Sabes que me gusta la magia, el espectáculo, crear cosas imposibles! ¡Es muy entretenido! Y bueno, es más entretenido cuando los molesto un poco... Especialmente verle la cara a Hakuba cuando lo molesto. Ese maldito...

—¡Por favor, Kaito! ¡No deberías ser así!

—Tampoco es que sea lo que siempre soñé... —dijo Kaito medio molesto—. ¿Tú crees que si esto no hubiera pasado yo me hubiera levantado un día y hubiera dicho "Quiero hacer magia y la mejor forma de hacerlo es empezando a robar"? ¡Por favor, tú me conoces! No soy un criminal...

Shinichi al escucharlo empezó a reír. La verdad es que sí sonaba ridículo que alguien empezara a robar sólo para hacer magia.

—Sí, tienes razón...

Kaito entonces de su mano sacó una rosa roja y se la ofreció a Shinichi.

—Además, mi magia no hace daño. Sólo hace feliz a las personas.

El detective se ruborizó con el detalle y tomó la flor con una pequeña sonrisa. Debido al gesto, Shinichi tomó las manos de Kaito y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te ayudaré desde ahora —dijo el detective—. Lo que necesites, yo te apoyaré. Haré cualquier cosa para que esto pueda terminar y dejes esta pesada preocupación atrás.

Kaito se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder.

—No necesito ser salvado por ti. No creas que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo sé. Tú no eres cualquier persona, Kaito. Eres valiente y enfrentas las cosas tú solo. Pero ya no será así. Desde ahora en adelante no te voy a dejar solo.

—Sé que no importa lo que te diga, lo vas a hacer igual, incluso lo harías a mis espaldas si me niego. Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Si estuvieras en mi lugar, harías lo mismo, también te negarías —Kaito desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró—. Tienes que cuidarte, no exponerte a tanto estrés. Yo no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa, Shinichi.

—No será tu culpa, yo me estoy ofreciendo. Y también puede que no suceda nada malo. Me cuidaré y todo lo pensaremos bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Yo sé... yo sé mejor que nadie lo difícil que es estar en tu posición... por eso... por eso...

El mago sonrió. Aunque no sabía los detalles, sabía por lo pasado en el tren del misterio y las circunstancias en que Shinichi había vuelto a ser una figura pública que a él le había tocado enfrentarse a algo parecido. Y sabía que no iba a poder deshacerse de él ahora de ninguna forma.

—Tú no cambias, ¿cierto, detective entrometido? Está bien. Pero no te vas a exponer innecesariamente, no vas a poner tu vida en riesgo, no importa lo que suceda. Este es mi problema, no tuyo.

—Sólo... sólo si tú cumples con lo mismo —dijo Shinichi muy decidido.

—Bien, tenemos un trato —dijo el mago sonriendo—. ¿Pero podemos comenzar mañana? Hoy te sentiste mal y ya te he contado muchas cosas que no son fáciles de procesar... Prefiero que por ahora te distraigas.

—Sí, pero mañana tengo clases, así que... ¡Oh no! —dijo de pronto Shinichi—. ¡No debería haber faltado hoy! ¡Ya tengo muchas inasistencias y hoy tenía examen! Lo olvidé completamente...

—Ahora que lo pienso, estás usando el uniforme —dijo Kaito al darse cuenta—. Pero estuviste enfermo en la mañana... ¿eso no cuenta?

—Sí, pero he faltado ya varias veces... Demonios, tendré que pedirle a mi mamá nuevamente que hable con el director...

—¿Tu mamá? ¿por qué? —preguntó Kaito.

—El director es un gran fanático de ella, ya sabes que era actriz antes, así que... bueno, entre ella y mi padre consiguieron que yo no perdiera el año cuando... y-ya sabes, cuando yo no aparecí por meses porque...

—Cuando eras tantei-kun, ¿no? —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Ya no tienes que ocultarlo.

—Perdón, es la costumbre de siempre ocultarlo... Se siente extraño que me digas así ahora —dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Pero entonces volviendo al tema, es tu mamá la que te consigue todo en tu instituto, ¿no?

Kaito empezó a jugar con su teléfono, mientras Shinichi seguía hablándole.

—¡No es que me consiga todo! Sólo cuando es necesario... El problema es que después siempre me cobra sentimientos por este tipo de favores.

El mago sacó un segundo celular, llamando la atención de Shinichi.

—Oye, ¿por qué tienes tantos celulares? —dijo Shinichi—. Creo que conté 4 en la mañana cuando llamaste a Haibara.

—¡Oh, eso! Bueno, tengo el mío —dijo mostrándole el primer teléfono que había tomado—. Y tengo otros 3 que uso para obtener información.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya sabes, por si lo rastrean o algo, no llegue a mí. Cada uno tiene un propósito. Este por ejemplo —dijo mostrando el segundo celular que había sacado—. Tiene un número de Estados Unidos, no de Japón, así que a quien sea que llame desde aquí, queda como si fuera alguien del extranjero. Han sido muy útiles estos meses. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una llamada que hacer.

—¡Increíble...! —dijo Shinichi—. Realmente piensas en todos los detalles. Y yo que me volvía loco teniendo sólo 2...

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo y empezó a marcar un número que había conseguido a través de internet . Luego se levantó del sillón esperando a que lo atendieran.

—¿Si, Escuela Secundaria Teitán? —dijo Kaito con voz de mujer muy alegre—. Soy Kudo Yukiko y necesito hablar con el director Uematsu...

Shinichi al escucharlo, reconoció enseguida la voz de su madre. Giró su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el mago y no lo podía creer.

—¡¡Kaito!! ¡¡No lo hagas...!!

El detective trató de levantarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atado en el sillón. Kaito lo había inmovilizado sin que se diera cuenta para que no lo interrumpiera.

—Director Uematsu —dijo de pronto Kaito mientras se iba hacia su habitación.

—¡¡¡Kaito, regresa aquí!!! ¡¡Kaito!!

Shinichi trató de desatarse, pero al ver que no podía, se rindió.

—¡¡Kaito!! ¡Maldito mago...!

Después de un rato, el mago volvió muy feliz.

—Tienes razón, realmente pienso en todos los detalles... Ya está solucionado tu problema.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Me puedes meter en problemas! ¡Y suéltame ahora!

—Sólo quise ayudarte un poco —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿No te alegra saber que ya no tienes que preocuparte del instituto ni de ir a clases en toda la semana?

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio sin creer lo que Kaito decía.

—¡¿Cómo dices...?! ¿Toda la semana?

Kaito con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de Shinichi desaparecieran.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta, Shinichi? Tienes ojeras, estás un poco más delgado y estás teniendo reacciones un poco más lentas. Aparte de lo que te sucedió en la mañana, se nota que has estado estresado, descansando poco y no te has cuidado. Necesitas un tiempo para reponerte y cuidarte.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras. Si había pasado mucho tiempo en la policía, tanto por algunos casos como por tratar de averiguar el paradero de Kaito, y se sentía cansado. Pero no pensaba que su desgaste llegaba a ser tan evidente para el mago.

—Y-Yo... Gracias... es verdad que he estado haciendo muchas cosas últimamente... —murmuró el detective.

—No es nada. Es bueno que al menos mañana puedas quedarte sin hacer nada, en reposo.

—Está bien. Pero al menos avísame la próxima vez que te harás pasar por alguien... Es extraño verte hacer las cosas que haces como Kid...

—Lo siento Shinichi, tendrás que acostumbrarte —dijo molestándolo.

—¿De verdad conseguiste que tuviera toda la semana libre? —preguntó Shinichi aún sin creerlo.

—¿Estás dudando? Entonces llama y pregunta si tu madre ya habló sobre tu situación.

—No, no, no es necesario... Bueno, creo que mejor me iré a mi casa, ¿está bien?

—Bueno. Vamos entonces —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¿Me vas a acompañar hasta allá? —dijo Shinichi.

—Claro, ¡si me quedaré contigo!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hoy te sentiste mal y te conozco. Por más que sabes que debes cuidarte, andarás yendo de un lado a otro si no te vigilo, sin comer y tomando café que te altera más. Por eso me quedaré contigo y así me aseguro de que estarás bien.

—P-Pero... No tienes que hacerlo, Kaito. No es ne...

Shinichi fue interrumpido por Kaito quien sorpresivamente lo besó en los labios. El detective solo se dejó llevar, olvidando lo que iba a decir. Cuando se separaron, Kaito lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Iré a ordenar algunas cosas, llamaré a mi madre para avisarle y nos vamos. No te estoy preguntando.

Kaito se fue a su habitación, mientras dejaba a Shinichi desconcentrado con su actitud. El detective no fue capaz de decir nada y se quedó en la sala de estar solo pensando.

_"Kaito... dije que no dejaría que te escaparas de nuevo, pero al parecer es verdad que no va a ser necesario que te siga persiguiendo... Y ahora que sé la verdad, realmente espero poder ayudarte..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Al fin los dos están hablando <3 que es lo que debieron hacer antes xD Pero es muy lindo como se preocupan por el otro :3
> 
> Aquí hice un resumen de lo que es Magic Kaito xD porque quería mostrar cómo reaccionaría Shinichi al saber toda la historia xD 
> 
> También se revelaron algunas cosas que se debían aclarar, como para contextualizar que es lo que ha pasado antes del accidente de Kaito, cosas como que la organización sabe quién es y si efectivamente tenía a Pandora en su poder.
> 
> Bien, ahora a esperar cómo planea Kaito atrapar a la organización :O Quién sabe lo que puede suceder ahora.
> 
> Algunos detalles del capítulo: Miyano Akemi es la hermana de Haibara, Shinichi no la pudo salvar y siempre le afectó esa muerte. Asai Narumi es una doctora que aparece en el episodio 11, asesinato de la sonata de luz de luna, que es la asesina que se suicida en el incendio. Shinichi quedó muy afectado con esa muerte, de hecho más adelante después le dice a Hattori en los episodios 77-78 que un detective que al acorralar a un asesino hace que se suicide no es mejor que un asesino. Shinichi siente remordimiento por esa muerte y quise mencionarlo porque me parece algo muy interesante y triste a la vez :( 
> 
> Otro detalle, el nombre del director de la secundaria Teitán es desconocido xD Usé el nombre del director de la primaria para eso xD Sólo para darle un nombre, no es importante, pero quería comentarlo xD
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que me dan kudos, a los que comentan!! <3 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	17. Capítulo 17

El resto del día se pasó rápido. Los jóvenes hablaban y se comportaban como si nada hubiera sucedido. Kaito no dejaba de molestarlo y hacer trucos de magia, y Shinichi los descubría o lo molestaba de vuelta. Ya cuando era de noche, Kaito obligó a Shinichi a acostarse temprano para que descansara bien ya que el detective había empezado a sentir un poco de dolor en su pecho durante la tarde. Después de un largo día, los dos se durmieron temprano.

Al otro día en la mañana, Shinichi despertó al escuchar la voz de Kaito.

—Despierta, Shinichi. Debes levantarte pronto.

—Mmmmm... ¿qué hora es? —dijo el detective sin moverse.

—9:30. Haibara ya está por llegar.

—Ah sí, cierto...

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Shinichi abrió los ojos y bostezó antes de responder.

—Bien... muy bien. La verdad, hace varios días ya que no dormía tanto.

Kaito, quien estaba de pie junto a la cama, se inclinó para besar a Shinichi.

—Me alegro —dijo el mago—. Me tenías preocupado.

—Estoy bien. ¿No puedo tomar un poco de café ahora? —dijo Shinichi sentándose en la cama.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Kaito molesto.

—¡Pero Kaito! Puedo tomar un poco... Ella no debe saberlo...

—¡No te dejaré! ¡Sin trampas! ¡Tienes que cuidarte de verdad!

—Vaya... —interrumpió una voz femenina desde la puerta—. ¿Así que yo no debo saberlo? ¿Es así como cumples mis indicaciones?

Los hombres miraron hacia la puerta y vieron que Haibara los estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo era broma... —dijo Shinichi asustado.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —dijo Kaito hacia la científica.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Tiene la manía de creer que nada le afectará a él —dijo Haibara entrando a la habitación.

—¿Y con qué paciencia lo logras controlar y soportar? —dijo el mago.

—Bueno, al menos ahora me apoyas, Kuroba-kun. Entre los dos es más fácil —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¡Oigan! No hablen así de mí. ¡Estoy aquí! Y no soy así... —dijo Shinichi molesto.

Kaito y Haibara intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

—Como digas, Kudo-kun. ¿Comenzamos? —dijo la científica.

Durante la siguiente hora, Haibara se encargó de sacarle muestras de sangre, tomó sus signos vitales y le hizo las preguntas de rutina. Entre medio, los 3 conversaban, y la científica con el mago se confabulaban para molestar al detective. Shinichi trataba de defenderse, pero no podía contra ambos.

—Haibara, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? —preguntó Kaito cuando ya habían terminado.

—No, gracias. Debo irme al laboratorio ahora.

—Déjala ir —dijo Shinichi—. Así me dejan tranquilo por un momento.

—Tienes poco sentido del humor, Shinichi —dijo Kaito—. Deberías ser capaz de reírte un poco más de ti mismo.

—Pides demasiado —dijo la científica—. Bien, ya me voy. Kudo-kun, por favor sigue cuidándote.

—Gracias de nuevo, Haibara —dijo Shinichi.

Haibara se fue de la casa, mientras Shinichi y Kaito se dispusieron a tomar té en la cocina.

—Oye, Shinichi. Debo salir ahora un momento —dijo Kaito—. Regresaré como en 3 horas.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A juntarme con Jii-chan. Quedé en ir a verlo hoy.

Shinichi se puso serio al escuchar eso.

—Van a hablar sobre ellos, ¿no es así? Alguna información relevante debe tener.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —dijo el detective un poco desconcertado.

—Si te digo que sí, te vas a preocupar. Si te digo que no, no me vas a creer y te vas a preocupar igual. De cualquier forma quedarás intranquilo y me interrogarás cuando regrese, no sólo sobre hoy, sino para que te revele todo lo que sé. Entonces, dime... ¿cuál respuesta quieres? —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

El detective se quedó mudo por unos segundos ante la explicación de Kaito.

—Tienes razón —dijo Shinichi—. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ayer no quisiste hablar más del tema, y es lógico que esté inquieto...

—Entonces te contaré todo lo que falta en la tarde. ¿Puedes esperar hasta que regrese? —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Claro que sí —dijo el detective sonriendo—. Pero quiero saberlo todo.

—Así será —dijo Kaito terminando su té—. Bien, ya debo irme. Cuídate.

—Sí, lo haré... Que te vaya bien.

El mago se acercó a darle un beso de despedida y luego se fue. Shinichi se quedó solo sentado mirando el poco té que le quedaba.

—El té es tan aburrido... Sólo son tres días, sólo tres días sin café.

El detective terminó de beber y lavó la loza que había quedado en la mesa. Cuando tuvo todo listo, de pronto encontró un papel doblado en la mesa que antes no estaba. Había aparecido de la nada. Shinichi lo miró extrañado y luego sonrió al observar que en una esquina tenía la firma de Kid.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste si recién no había nada encima de la mesa? —dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El detective abrió el papel, y leyó el mensaje.

**Hola meitantei-san.**

**He decidido que puedes empezar a adelantar un poco por ti mismo. Espero que al menos esto te mantenga ocupado mientras no estoy. Está todo encima de tu cama. En la tarde seguiremos con la otra parte.**

**Nos vemos, meitantei-san.**

**Kaito Kid.**

—¿Adelantar? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Y por qué firma como Kid? Cualquiera podría ver esto...

Shinichi fue rápidamente hasta su habitación, para ver su cama llena de archivadores.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

El detective tomó uno de los archivadores y empezó a leer.

—No puede ser...

****************************************************************************************************************************

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, el mago volvió a la casa de Shinichi. Cuando entró, se dirigió a la biblioteca, pues siempre que la casa estaba así de silenciosa, el detective estaba en su escritorio leyendo o trabajando en un caso. Al llegar a la puerta, vio como el detective tenía todos sus archivadores en el escritorio y en el suelo, y estaba concentrado leyendo uno en particular. Kaito sonrió al verlo así.

—Ya llegué, Shinichi —dijo entrando a esa habitación.

—No te sentí entrar, bienvenido —dijo Shinichi levantando la vista—. Qué bueno que llegaste.

—Shinichi... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo? ¿Almorzaste?

—Sí, almorcé hace poco, a las 12... —dijo Shinichi viendo la hora en su computador—. Bueno, supongo que no hace tan poco, ¿cierto? La verdad, se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

—Sí, ya lo noté —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Supongo que te entusiasmaste con todo esto.

—Sí... ¡Tienes mucha información sobre la organización! Y tienes todo muy bien organizado... —dijo Shinichi viendo uno de los archivadores—. Datos personales, rangos, fechas, delitos que han cometido... Esto es impresionante.

—Bueno, son 15 archivadores, más todo lo que tengo en el computador... videos, audios, fotografías, documentos que he podido hackearles,cosas así.

—¿15? Aquí solo hay 13.

—Sí, sólo te dejé lo que no te generara muchas preguntas. Lo que deba explicarte preferí guardarlo para cuando estuviéramos juntos.

—¿Y dónde están?

Kaito sonrió. Movió sus mano y una nube de humo lo rodeó. Cuando se disipó, tenía los 2 archivadores que faltaban apilados en sus manos.

—¡Aquí!

El mago se acercó y colocó los archivadores en el suelo, luego se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del detective. Shinichi lo miró asombrado y luego se rió.

—Nada lo tomas en serio, Kaito.

—Bueno, hay que divertirse también. Y dime, ¿alcanzaste a leer todo?

—Una gran parte. ¡Pero tienes información muy relevante! ¡Tienes que ir a la policía! —dijo el detective.

—No puedo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

Kaito sacó de una de las carpetas que acaba de colocar en el suelo algo parecido a una hoja doblada. Cuando lo empezó a abrir, Shinichi se dio cuenta que era un mapa muy grande de Tokio.

—Mira, su centro de operaciones es aquí en Ekoda —dijo Kaito colocando el mapa encima de la mesa, señalando un punto—. Es una juguetería, nadie jamás sospecharía de ella. También tienen otras 3 sedes, en Shibuya, Chiyoda y Taitou, y un par de almacenes más, pero que sólo son bodegas. En cada uno de esos lugares tienen túneles subterráneos por donde escapar. Y si te das cuenta, Ekoda se conecta con casi todas. La policía ya los ha acorralado por distintos motivos en 3 ocasiones, y las 3 veces han desaparecido de la nada.

—Entiendo, los usan para escapar. Por eso, aunque logres movilizar que los acorralen en cada lugar, van a poder escapar. Pero y ¿todas esas líneas rojas son sus túneles? ¡Has descubierto muchísimos!

—Sí, pero me falta saber el destino de 4 de ellos —dijo Kaito señalando en el mapa—. Bueno, en realidad de 3 desde hoy. El que falta es el más importante, cómo se une Ekoda con Shibuya.

—¡Pero estos son muchos kilómetros de extensión! Deben tener algo abajo, abastecimiento, algo así. Incluso algún tipo de transporte. Nadie caminaría por tantos kilómetros sin ayuda, sin comida. ¡Es imposible que algo así exista justo debajo de nosotros!

—Eso te demuestra que con dinero y poder puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo Kaito—. Sí, tienen abastecimiento en los túneles como dijiste, están señalados con verde. Ahí tienen de todo e incluso reunirse si es que alguna de sus sedes tiene problemas.

—Esto es demasiado... —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Cómo lograste encontrar todo esto?

—Bueno —dijo Kaito riendo—. Un poco por aquí, un poco por allá... disfrazándome de gente, haciéndome pasar por algunos, teniendo un par de teléfonos extra...

—¡¿Te das cuenta del riesgo que corres cada vez que lo haces?!

—Tú eres el menos indicado para reclamarme por eso, ¿no lo crees Shinichi?

—E-Eso no importa... —dijo Shinichi—. Oye, Kaito, aún no sé si efectivamente destruiste esa piedra o no.

—¿A Pandora? No he podido, es bastante resistente. La tengo escondida por ahora. Aunque estamos investigando una teoría de que se necesita una katana especial para hacerlo.

—¿Y dónde está escondida? —preguntó el detective muy curioso.

—Oh, esa es una muy buena pregunta, mi querido detective —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Está en un lugar que ni te imaginas...

—¿Y dónde es?

—Oh no, no te voy a decir. No hay nadie más aparte de mí que lo sepa. Ni mi madre, ni Jii-chan. Así minimizamos el riesgo. Cuando termine todo, te prometo que te lo diré.

—Está bien —dijo el detective sin estar convencido—. De cualquier forma, te faltan pocas cosas por saber y para que todo termine...

—Sí... Queda poco —Kaito sacó de una mochila suya un notebook y una memoria USB—. Toma, revisa el pendrive.

—¿Qué hay aquí?

Kaito se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse al lado de Shinichi, para ver ambos la pantalla del computador. El detective abrió la carpeta del pendrive que acababa de conectar.

—Fotos y videos de ellos. También archivos que logramos hackear de sus computadores. Quiero que veas la foto de uno de ellos en particular para que lo reconozcas, es el que más me importa que recuerdes —le dijo indicando una imagen en particular de la carpeta mientras Shinichi abría el archivo que le había indicado—. Él es Snake. Digamos que es el que está a cargo de Kid. Es el que siempre me enfrenta.

Shinichi lo miró y luego dijo en voz baja.

—Yo lo he visto...

El mago no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde fue?! —dijo alterado.

—En Ekoda. El día que te fuiste, fui por si acaso a buscarte para allá. Estuve mucho tiempo buscándote. Lo vi primero a dos cuadras de tu casa. Luego como a la media hora, estaba más hacia el centro de Ekoda.

—Así que seguían vigilando Ekoda. ¡Akako, tenía razón! —dijo Kaito frustrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con Koizumi? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—No, fue hace tiempo, han pasado ya como 2 meses. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me seguiste hasta Ekoda? Terminamos almorzando con Aoko y con ella. Ahí Akako sin explicarme nada me dijo que no debía volver a Ekoda, que ellos seguían vigilando, claro que en ese momento no entendí a qué se refería...

—¡¿Te lo dijo hace tanto tiempo?! —dijo Shinichi alterado—. ¿Y sigues yendo hacia allá?

—¡Tranquilo Shinichi, después de eso no quise volver! No la recordaba bien a ella, pero por lo que me dijo preferí hacerle caso. Y ahora cuando voy, lo hago disfrazado.

—¿Pero y tu mamá no va también para allá? ¿Y Jii-san? ¿Si les hacen algo a ellos?

—No te preocupes, mamá también se disfraza igual que yo. Y no hay problema para Jii-chan, desde que ese estúpido ladrón extranjero me chantajeó con él que hemos tenido cuidado de cómo nos juntamos usando distintos métodos. Ellos no saben de su existencia.

—¿De qué ladrón hablas Kaito?

—Ah sí, de Nightmare. ¿No te lo he contado? Los ladrones tienen una manía por querer desafiarme. No es el único que lo ha hecho.

—¿Con qué clase de problemas tenías que lidiar? —dijo Shinichi asombrado.

—¿No te lo dije? La policía era el menor de mis problemas...

—Espera. ¿Nightmare no es el ladrón que se aliaba con otros para robar? ¿Lo hizo contigo también? Tú no necesitas ayuda de otros para hacerlo... Aunque hace tiempo que no aparece...

—Sí, es él, y no volverá. Está muerto... —dijo Kaito con tristeza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo...?!

—Es una triste historia. Es una lástima que terminara así... —dijo Kaito para luego sonreír nuevamente—. Shinichi, nos estamos desviando del tema. Eso no es importante ahora.

—Sí, tienes razón...

—¿Recuerdas haber visto a Snake alguna otra vez? ¿O algo más que nos pueda servir?

—No, sólo esa vez... Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente me estaba siguiendo porque nos parecemos. Tal vez pensó que yo era tú, y me siguió. Después de un rato debe haberse dado cuenta que no éramos la misma persona porque no lo vi más.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo... —dijo Kaito—. Por favor, Shinichi, si lo ves no intentes a hacer nada. Él no se mueve solo, siempre anda con más personas.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré... Pero puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites.

—Sobre eso... Tengo un gran problema que no podré solucionar solo —dijo Kaito.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Shinichi asustado.

—Ellos saben quien soy. Apenas se vean acorralados, me van a denunciar.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo. Era algo que no había pensado.

—He estado trabajando en eso —continuó Kaito—. Apareciendo al mismo tiempo que Kid con la ayuda de Jii-chan en varios de mis últimos robos, lo cual no fue fácil. Aoko también ha estado conmigo algunas veces a la hora de un robo, una vez incluso ella lo planeó para demostrar mi inocencia. Muchos ya me han visto en los robos, así que por ahora estamos bien en eso.

—Supongo que si me estás diciendo esto, es porque tienes algo en mente.

—Bueno sí, necesito que me defiendas —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¿Defenderte? —dijo Shinichi sin entender.

—Sí. He pensado en enviar a la policía la información de esta organización anónimamente a nombre de Kid. Y cuando eso pase, te tocará a ti lidiar con él porque se va a dar cuenta que tú ya sabías.

—¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres?

—A Hakuba. Él hace mucho tiempo que sabe quién soy yo, y aunque siempre se lo niego, él está muy seguro de eso. A mí no me va a escuchar. Pero a ti... —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Y me vas a mandar a mí a explicarle todo? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —dijo Shinichi medio molesto.

—Qué iluso, Shinichi —dijo Kaito molestándolo—. Aunque yo no quisiera, estoy seguro que esto sucederá: Llegará la información, empezarán a ver de qué tratan, Hakuba verá cómo reaccionas y que opinión tienes, y luego de un rato cuando todo esté más claro, te pedirá que vayan a conversar fuera del cuartel, probablemente a un café porque quiere hablar contigo. Y ahí te preguntará del tema.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguro que no vendrá a buscarte a ti primero? Te conoce desde hace mucho más tiempo que a mí.

—Lo estoy. Te apuesto lo que quieras que así será. De hecho, sí podríamos apostar al respecto, ¿qué dices? —dijo el mago sonriendo.

—Qué infantil suenas, Kaito.

—Está bien, no lo haremos porque sé que tienes miedo —dijo Kaito burlándose—. Pero como te decía, vas a tener que responder las preguntas de Hakuba, al menos las suficientes como para que entienda y me deje tranquilo. Si él ya no quiere encerrarme, será más fácil.

—Bueno, si es como dices... Kaito, ¿qué harás si... ya sabes, si la policía se da cuenta de la verdad...?

—Tranquilo —dijo Kaito tomando las manos de Shinichi—. Eso no sucederá. Además, incluso si llega a ser así, ¿tú no testificarías en mi favor?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No dejaré que te lleven a prisión! ¡No has hecho nada malo! Bueno... un poco de desacato a la autoridad... ¡Pero no eres un criminal!

—Bueno... tendría mejores coartadas si tú no hubieras ido a mis últimos robos —alegó Kaito.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Porque los últimos 3 robos que hice tú estabas ahí. Hay muy pocas personas que saben que me he disfrazado de ti, ¡y tú eres precisamente el que mejor sabía que me podía hacer pasar por ti sin máscara! ¡Me hubieras reconocido enseguida!

Shinichi rió por un momento antes de levantarse de su asiento y de abrazar al mago.

—Tienes razón, Kaito. Lo lamento por haber arruinado tus planes tantas veces.

—Supongo que ahora al menos me lo compensarás, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

Los dos se besaron tiernamente durante un momento. Cuando se separaron, Shinichi nuevamente tomó las manos de Kaito, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en ellas.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Ah, eso no es nada... —dijo Kaito despreocupado—. Sabes que con mis trucos a veces puedo herirme o cortarme, pero no es nada importante.

—Pero no las tenías en la mañana. Son de ahora de cuando saliste... Kaito, dime la verdad.

Kaito suspiró antes de hablar.

—Shinichi, no es nada. Un par de cortes superficiales no son la gran cosa. Todo salió bien.

—¿Dónde fue? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —dijo Shinichi preocupado.

—Escucha, no te mentiré... Hoy con Jii-chan fuimos a recopilar información en su oficina de Taitou. No era algo muy complejo, sólo era sobre su ubicación y otras cosas que necesitábamos para nuestro siguiente plan. Esa sede hoy estaba vacía, por eso fuimos hoy. No fue algo arriesgado.

—Entiendo... Ya que se trata de ti, infiltrarse en un lugar vacío debió ser demasiado sencillo para ti.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Estas heridas en mis manos fue sólo porque aprovechamos el tiempo de confirmar el camino subterráneo que tienen ahí también, que tenía una parte angosta donde tuve que arrastrarme. Pero no sucedió nada malo y nos sirvió porque nos faltaba ver por dónde se llegaba y ya lo pudimos corroborar. 

—Por eso dijiste que ahora en vez de 4 caminos sólo te faltaban 3... ¿Y cuál es esa información y ese plan del que hablas?

—Tenemos que ir a Chiyoda y Ekoda por los dos túneles cortos que nos faltan. Tenemos los planos de sus edificios y tenemos una idea de cuál es el posible camino que usan. Con la información que obtuvimos hoy, veremos cómo lo haremos para poder infiltrarnos allá también y confirmarlo.

—¡Te puedo ayudar con eso! —dijo Shinichi entusiasmado.

—No te dejaré ir al lugar —dijo Kaito muy firme—. Te dije que debes cuidarte estos días. Pero puedes ayudarme ahora a ver la información y pensar en qué podemos hacer. Sé que se nos ocurrirá algo juntos.

Shinichi sonrió.

—¡Claro! Podemos empezar ahora.

—Prefiero que sea más rato o mañana, Shinichi. No es bueno que te obsesiones y ya has leído mucho. Vamos a descansar ahora, a aprovechar de estar juntos un rato.

—Pero... Está bien...

Los dos fueron a la sala de estar y empezaron a ver un poco de televisión. Ya más tarde, cuando Kaito iba a hacer la cena, Shinichi volvió a interesarse en los archivadores y siguió leyendo un poco más. Aunque el detective estaba muy interesado en esta nueva organización, Kaito sólo respondía algunas de sus preguntas y no le contaba aún de los detalles de las situaciones peligrosas que ya había vivido. Shinichi ya se sentía bien y eso tranquilizaba al mago, pero aún así estaba pendiente de no generarle mucho estrés por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Después de que comieron, Kaito fue a la biblioteca a ordenar todo lo que había traído, mientras Shinichi había ido a su habitación. El detective salió a la terraza de su pieza, a disfrutar por un momento de la noche que estaba agradable. Estando ahí, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que sabía ahora.

_"Qué historia tan increíble... Nunca hubiera pensando algo así de Kid. Y lo hace completamente solo, sin ayuda más que Jii-san. Debe ser muy duro estar solo enfrentándose a ellos. Aparte de todo esto con lo que debe lidiar, Kaito es capaz de seguir feliz, comportándose como si nada pasara. Pensé que sería un poco más serio, pero no es así, estos días ha seguido comportándose como siempre. De verdad que es fuerte... Qué increíble... realmente confía en mí... ni siquiera ha dudado en que yo pueda delatarlo o algo así... Y yo que sí dudé de él... Siempre supe que Kid no era una mala persona, y aún así... "_

—Shinichi, ¿necesitas algo?

La pregunta del mago quien estaba en la puerta de su habitación, lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? No, nada... ¿Ya terminaste? Quiero hablar contigo.

—Sí, ya terminé —dijo Kaito llegando a la terraza—. ¿Te has sentido bien?

—Sí, el dolor que tuve ayer en la tarde no ha vuelto... —dijo Shinichi medio triste mirando hacia su patio.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Kaito apoyándose en la baranda del balcón.

—Perdóname Kaito... Tú ahora realmente te estás preocupando de todo para cuidarme... Fijándote hasta en detalles que yo nunca hice mucho caso. En cambio yo, nunca te pude cuidar bien, nunca sabía qué hacer, y te dejé solo esa vez cuando te estabas recuperando... Fui egoísta. Preferí irme aunque eso fuera un riesgo para ti sólo porque yo no era capaz de aceptar...

—Claro que no, tú me cuidabas siempre —dijo el mago tomando las manos de él—. Y lo de ese día sólo fueron las circunstancias, tú no sabías que hacer. No te sientas mal por eso.

—Gracias... —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Realmente aprecio que hayas confiado en mí. Es por eso que... supongo que ahora es mi turno. Si no lo hago yo, sé que nunca me vas a preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Kaito confundido.

—Contarte mi historia. Mis secretos. Contarte cómo terminé siendo Edogawa Conan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Este es otro capítulo donde vemos la preocupación de ambos :3 Y donde sigo explicando cosas que me faltaban xD Esta organización usa túneles secretos para escapar, la idea salió del robo del "Blue Birthday" donde ellos escapan de la policía de ese modo, así que imaginé que en cada escondite tenían lo mismo. 
> 
> De ahora en adelante el fic se centrará un poco más en cómo ambos van a lidiar con la organización. Espero que les guste cómo se irá desarrollando :3 Trataré de hacerlo interesante, estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo de mi parte para lograr algo bueno :3
> 
> Para los que no sepan, el robo del "Blue Birthday" es en el file 19 del manga, capítulo 5 de los especiales de televisión Magic Kaito y capítulo 2 del anime Magic Kaito 1412. También, la aparición de Nightmare es en el file 27 y 28, capítulo 12 de los especiales de televisión Magic Kaito y capítulo 20 del animé Magic Kaito 1412.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y me dejan kudos en esta historia! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	18. Capítulo 18

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme desde ahora.

Las palabras de Kaito resonaron en la mente de Shinichi. Los dos llevaban horas hablando en su habitación, sentados uno frente al otro en la cama.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo el detective sin entender.

—¡¿No escuchaste la historia que acabas de contarme?! —dijo Kaito—. ¡¿Todo lo que hiciste?! ¡Y me dices a mí temerario! No tienes cara para decirme si me arriesgo mucho o no.

Shinichi se rió al escucharlo.

—No sé cómo refutar eso. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—¡Y por eso mismo no quiero escuchar reclamos de tu parte sobre estas cosas! ¡Haz hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas que las que he hecho yo! —dijo el mago sonriendo.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo Shinichi resignado—. Ya entendí. Sé que es necesario tomar riesgos en estos casos.

Kaito le sonrió tiernamente y los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Luego el mago se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mostrándole todo su apoyo.

—Todo lo que hiciste es admirable —dijo Kaito—. No sé cómo fuiste capaz, cómo lo hiciste... pero me hace muy feliz ver que solucionaste todo eso.

Shinichi lo abrazó, sintiéndose muy agradecido por el gesto del mago.

—Sí, a veces tampoco sé cómo lo hice. Lo recuerdo y me parece que todo fue un sueño, algo irreal… Fue un gran alivio cuando todo terminó —dijo el detective para luego separarse de Kaito para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Es por eso que digo que entiendo bien en lo que tú estás ahora. Lo que es ocultar esto a los que quieres y tener que exponerte. No estás solo, Kaito, ahora te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias, Shinichi. Pero es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —dijo Kaito amurrado como si fuera un niño—. Aún me debes el favor del tren Bell Tree, y ahora que sé de qué se trataba, sé que me debes un favor muy grande.

—¿Sigues molesto por eso? —dijo Shinichi divertido al ver su actitud.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No me advertiste nada!

—Está bien, tienes razón, te debo un favor… Sé que podría haberte preparado mejor, pero no tienes que ponerte tan melodramático... Tampoco iba a dejar que algo te sucediera —dijo el detective tomando las manos del mago—. Y no sé si te lo dije esa vez, pero estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste. Salvaste a Haibara con eso.

—No tienes que decirlo… Y lo volvería a hacer aún sabiendo todo lo que sé ahora —dijo Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias por confiar en mí, Shinichi. Sé que para ti esto es algo complicado. Debe ser muy difícil hablar de esto, contar lo que sucedió.

—Bueno, nunca lo había hecho…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —dijo Kaito asombrado.

—Nunca le había contado todo a alguien —dijo Shinichi avergonzado—. Es que… digamos que quienes lo saben son todas personas que estuvieron involucradas de alguna forma. Y en el caso de Ran... ella se dio cuenta antes y tampoco pude explicar todo. Ella es… muy inocente como para decirle todos los detalles y tampoco me escuchó mucho, estaba muy enojada. Es primera vez... que le cuento esto a alguien...

—Por eso Ran-chan está enojada contigo.

—Sí… Y tiene razón en estarlo, le mentí durante mucho tiempo. Viví con ella sin que lo supiera. No puedo pedirle que me entienda.

—Es entendible... —dijo Kaito serio—. Yo por ejemplo no le puedo decir la verdad a Aoko. Ya has visto cómo es, ella realmente odia a Kid y piensa que sus robos son sólo para reírse de su padre. También creo que reaccionaría así, se enojaría por mentirle y por ser el ladrón que tanto detesta.

—Uno intenta ocultarlo, para evitar hacer daño, pero no siempre se puede. Tampoco es que sea un tema fácil de hablar, ¿no?

—Así es... —dijo el mago serio—. ¿Y tú estás bien ahora? Debe ser complicado retomar tu vida, hay cosas que no son como antes.

—Estoy bien —dijo Shinichi tranquilo—. Hay cosas que cambiaron, pero me alegro que así sea. Es bueno poder volver a ser yo mismo sin pensar en que pueden descubrirme ni tener que estar escondiéndome para que no me descubran. Pero encontrarme con gente que conocí como Conan siempre me hace estar tenso.

Kaito sonrió al escuchar esa última frase.

—Ah, sí, me lo imagino. Tú saludando a alguien por su nombre y esa persona mirándote extraño —Kaito cambió su tono de voz y empezó a hablar como si fuera una mujer—. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso nosotros nos conocemos? —Entonces Kaito volvió a cambiar su voz y empezó a hablar con el tono de Shinichi cuando se pone nervioso—. Ah n-no, no, es que... E-Es que ese niño de los lentes, Conan-kun me contó sobre ti…

El detective se quedó mirándolo sorprendido para luego responderle enojado.

—¡No me imites! ¡No reacciono así! ¡Y te dije que no hicieras las cosas que haces como Kid así de pronto! ¡Es tan extraño ver como cambias tu voz como si nada!

—¡Por supuesto que no dejaré de hacerlo! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¡No puedes pedirme algo así!

Shinichi sólo sonrió al escucharlo.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —dijo Shinichi—. Se nos ha pasado la hora hablando, es tarde y ya me siento cansado.

—Está bien…

Kaito se puso de pie y entonces lanzó una bomba de humo a su alrededor. Cuando se disipó, Kaito tenía su pijama puesto.

—¡Oh, por favor, Kaito! —dijo Shinichi sin creerlo al ver lo que hizo—. ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿No puedes hacerlo como siempre, como una persona normal?!

—Como si yo fuera una persona normal, Shinichi… No puedo evitarlo, es que me encanta ver tu cara cuando hago estas cosas —dijo Kaito muy feliz.

Shinichi sonrió, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Kaito y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Estás loco…

Luego de eso, el detective lo acercó a él y lo besó.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente, los dos se levantaron tranquilamente. Kaito salió a comprar un poco de comida que faltaba, mientras Shinichi fue a la biblioteca a leer los archivadores sobre la organización y a pensar en eso. Llevaba ya un buen rato leyendo, cuando sintió el timbre de su casa. Bajó con la idea de ver al profesor Agasa que a veces iba a verlo, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Ran… —dijo el detective sin poder creerlo.

La chica estaba frente de él, un poco nerviosa, pero le sonrió amablemente al verlo.

—Shinichi… ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Ran un poco tímida.

—Bien, bien…¿Y tú? ¿Has estado bien?

—Sí, lo estoy… ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, disculpa. Pasa adelante.

Los dos entraron en silencio sin saber qué decir y fueron a la sala.

—Dime ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Shinichi.

—E-Es que no has ido a la escuela —dijo Ran un poco nerviosa—. Estaba preocupada porque los últimos días no te veías muy bien y de pronto dejaste de ir. Pensé que te podría haber pasado algo…

Shinichi la miró atentamente por un momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado así. Veía la sinceridad de ella en sus ojos y eso lo hizo sentir conmovido. Ella seguía siendo la misma persona con buenos sentimientos que se preocupa de los demás.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. El lunes me sentí un poco mal y el médico me recomendó hacer reposo, eso es todo. Pero ya estoy bien.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—N-No es nada… —mintió Shinichi—. Sólo un poco de estrés, estuve muy ocupado las últimas semanas y eso me hizo colapsar un poco. No es nada que no pueda solucionarse con un poco de descanso.

—Me alegro... —dijo Ran con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Pasa algo, Ran?

—Es que…

—Dime qué sucede —dijo el detective un poco preocupado.

—Yo… ¡te extraño mucho, Shinichi!

—¿Qué?

La frase de Ran dejó un poco descolocado al detective. No esperaba escuchar eso de su parte después de todas las veces que ella le dejó en claro que no quería saber más de él.

—Todo este tiempo, te he extrañado mucho... —dijo Ran con pena—. Me cuesta no hablarte. Siempre te veo, a lo lejos, pensando en que podríamos ser como antes.

—Pero Ran, tú me pediste que me alejara.

—Sé que yo te lo pedí, es lo que yo creía que era lo mejor —dijo ella tratando de aguantar las lágrimas—. Pero no puedo. Me duele verte tan lejos de mí. Tú pareces seguir tu vida normal, pero yo… yo no puedo… ¿Ya no te importo? ¿Ya no me recuerdas que ahora no pareces fijarte en mí?

—Ran, no es eso. Nos conocemos hace tantos años, es obvio que me importas. Pero te molestaba tanto mi presencia debido a lo que sucedió, que hice lo que me pediste. No quería hacerte más daño, así que me alejé como querías —dijo Shinichi con un poco de pena—. También fue difícil para mí. Fue difícil cuando me rechazaste, escucharte decir todas esas cosas y luego cuando cortaste toda relación de amistad que aún existía entre nosotros.

—Podemos recuperar eso entonces. Si ambos sufrimos debido a eso, ya no tenemos que hacerlo. Si es que tú me perdonas y aceptas… que dejemos todo atrás, ¿podemos recuperar eso…?

Shinichi se sintió angustiado al verla así y se acercó a ella. Puso su mano en la cara de ella y limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—¿No podemos… volver a estar como antes? —dijo Ran—.Y-Yo quiero estar contigo...

Ran lo miró con pena, esperando a tener una respuesta de él. Shinichi en cambio se sintió extraño. Ya no era lo mismo que antes, no la veía igual. Además, era raro escuchar eso, para él Ran lo odiaba y ya había dejado de quererlo hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, antes de que Shinichi pudiera contestar, fueron interrumpidos por Kaito que acababa de entrar en el lugar. El mago los miró sorprendido, sin saber qué pensar. No esperaba ver a Shinichi acompañado y mucho menos por la mujer que él amaba antes. Kaito sintió un gran dolor al verlos tan juntos, como una gran punzada que le atravesaba el corazón.

Después de unos segundos, Kaito sonrió como siempre. Debía demostrar como si no le afectara. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era nada, que Shinichi jamás le haría daño. Pero muchas dudas empezaron a invadir su mente.

—Disculpen —dijo el mago—. No sabía que estabas ocupado. Los dejaré solos.

Kaito salió rápidamente de la sala, sin escuchar si había respuesta, dejando a los otros dos igual de sorprendidos que él.

—¡Espera, Kaito! —dijo Shinichi para luego mirar a Ran—. Espérame un poco, ya regreso.

Shinichi salió detrás del mago y lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

—Kaito, espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que malentiendas… Ella llegó de pronto y estábamos hablando...

—Al menos me podrías haber avisado que tenías visitas para no interrumpir —dijo Kaito.

—S-Sí, es cierto, no se me ocurrió que…

—Regresa con ella, no la dejes sola por mucho tiempo. Hablaremos después.

Al decir eso, Kaito se fue sin esperar respuesta y subió las escaleras. Shinichi se quedó mirándolo sintiéndose un poco culpable, no quería que el mago tuviera una idea equivocada. Pero antes de eso, volvió a la sala para terminar de hablar con la chica.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella al verlo entrar.

—Si, no te preocupes.

—Y… ¿qué piensas de lo que dije? —preguntó ella con miedo.

—Escucha, Ran… Las cosas cambiaron, tú misma lo dijiste esa vez, ya nada es como antes y no volverán a hacerlo. Nosotros ya estábamos alejados cuando yo regresé y cuando tú decidiste alejarte definitivamente, todo quedó ahí. Yo, ahora… No sé qué decirte, no quiero hacerte sufrir una vez más...

—Tú ya no sientes nada por mí, ¿cierto? —dijo Ran triste.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio antes de contestar. Le angustiaba verla así.

—Lo siento, Ran —dijo Shinichi—. Amo a otra persona, pero siempre tendré cariño por ti.

—Soy una tonta —dijo ella—. Tú muchas veces me insististe para que te escuchara, para que nos diéramos una oportunidad. Pero estaba tan cegada…

—No eres tonta. Tenías mucha razón de estar enojada. Esto también es mi culpa, por mentirte durante tanto tiempo.

—Supongo que al final no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿cierto? —dijo ella con tristeza.

—No digas eso, no existe nada como el destino. Sé que encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que yo, alguien que te valore mucho y… y que no te hará sufrir como yo lo hice… Y te hará más feliz de lo que esperas...

Ran se acercó y abrazó a Shinichi.

—Perdón por venir así, Shinichi —dijo Ran separándose de él y secándose las lágrimas—. Espero que seas muy feliz.

—Yo también espero que lo seas.

—Bien, ya me iré. Que te mejores —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Ran se fue y Shinichi subió inmediatamente al segundo piso. Kaito estaba en su habitación, jugando con unas pelotas de colores las cuales hacía aparecer y desaparecer de distintas formas.

—¿Ya terminaste? —dijo Kaito serio.

—Sí… Fue extraño… Nunca esperé que ella viniera para acá…

—¿Por qué vino Ran-chan para acá?

Shinichi suspiró antes de hablar.

—Dijo que me extrañaba y que quería que yo… si es que podíamos… ella y yo... ya sabes a lo que voy… ¡Pero por supuesto le dije que no! —dijo Shinichi alterado—. E-Eso ya pasó y ella se dio cuenta que yo ahora amaba a alguien más, y eso fue todo…

Kaito sonrió al verlo.

—¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? No he dicho nada…

—¡No quiero que pienses mal! Y-Yo sé que debe haber sido extraño haberme encontrado con ella, pero no pasó nada y no pasará nada tampoco. Sólo quiero asegurarme que lo sepas...

—Debo preguntar, Shinichi… No porque dude, sino porque sería normal si es que así fuera —dijo Kaito mirando el suelo—. ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

Shinichi se acercó a él, sabiendo que el mago tendría esa duda después de verlo con ella.

—No. No siento nada más que cariño por ella. No pienses que porque Ran ha venido, yo me iré con ella. Puedes ver que Ran ya se ha ido, y yo estoy aquí, contigo ahora.

El mago le sonrió. De la nada sacó una rosa roja y se la ofreció al detective, quien la tomó también con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso —dijo Kaito.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Shinichi.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo estás!... ¡Qué extraño! Nunca imaginé que fueras ese tipo de persona, como eres tan seguro de ti mismo y coqueteas con todos no pensé que sintieras celos… —dijo Shinichi con una leve sonrisa en los labios como si disfrutara del momento.

—¡Yo jamás estaría celoso! —dijo Kaito orgulloso medio molesto—. Pero se supone que ustedes ya no hablaban, ¿no? Fue raro volver a verlos. Sé lo que sientes por mí… Pero igual se me pasó la pregunta por la mente… si no sería sólo… ya sabes, algo pasajero… O si podrías volver a sentir algo por ella...

Shinichi sonrió pensando en lo lindo que se veía al mago al mostrarse así.

—Tranquilo Kaito, no debes tener esas dudas. Eso no sucederá.

—Sí, lo sé. Es estúpido. Sólo a mí se me podrían ocurrir esas ideas…

—¡No eres estúpido, es normal! —dijo Shinichi—. ¿No piensas que yo también puedo sentir lo mismo?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre Nakamori. También podría pensar que sigues sintiendo algo por ella…

Shinichi de pronto se sonrojó al decirlo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Kaito sonrió al darse cuenta de la reacción del detective, así que lo abrazó por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar.

—No me digas que tú eres el que ha estado celoso durante todo este tiempo… —dijo Kaito divertido.

—¡N-No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no…! —dijo Shinichi alterado.

—Mira cómo cambiaron los papeles. Ahora tú lo estás negando —dijo el mago riéndose.

—¡C-Claro que no! S-Sólo lo dije como ejemplo, de que podría pasar… es algo normal… —dijo Shinichi nervioso.

—Si necesitas que te lo diga, lo haré —dijo el mago—. Yo te amo a ti, Shinichi. No a Aoko. Tú eres a quien yo de verdad amo. Eres con quien quiero estar, eres quien más me importa y con quien quiero compartir todo.

Shinichi sintió cómo su cara se volvía más roja con las palabras del mago, pero no pudo reaccionar debido a que el mago se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

—¿C-Cómo lo haces para decir esas cosas? —dijo el detective.

Kaito le sonrió al escucharlo y se separó de él.

—Eso no importa…

—Eres un romántico —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Un soñador, romántico que cree en la magia y le gusta cautivar con sus palabras.

—¿Qué es la vida sin tener sueños? No puedes ser siempre tan racional. Hay cosas que debes dejarlas a la magia de la vida.

Shinichi sonrió y se quedó en silencio pensando mientras Kaito recogía las pelotas que había dejado tiradas cuando el detective entró en la habitación.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Shinichi? —dijo Kaito de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —dijo el detective un poco despistado.

—Te estaba hablando. Estás como pegado pensando en algo.

—Sí, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste… Una tontería, no importa…

—¿Qué cosa? Quiero saber —dijo Kaito entusiasmado.

—No es nada, sólo que quizás… ¿Tú crees en el destino, Kaito?

—¿Qué? ¿Destino? —dijo el mago pensando un poco—. No lo sé… A veces creo que es uno mismo quien va tomando sus propias decisiones, y así creas tu propio destino. No es algo hecho, es algo que tú generas. Pero también debo reconocer que a veces siento que sí hay algo superior que nos guía, o que hay cosas que debían suceder y que pasarían sin importar lo que uno hiciera.

—Tal vez sea un poco de ambas, ¿no? —respondió Shinichi pensando en lo que había dicho el mago.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que tú, el detective Kudo Shinichi, cree en el destino? —dijo Kaito molestándolo—. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

El detective se rió. Sabía que tenía razón.

—Lo sé, no es algo en lo que yo crea —dijo Shinichi—. Es que Ran dijo que ella y yo no estábamos destinados, y eso me puso a pensar si tú y yo acaso si lo estaríamos. Sé que es una tontería… pero ya que nos conocimos primero con nuestras otras identidades y luego nos conocimos por quienes somos realmente... Debo aceptar que al menos es extraño que fuera así.

—¿Estás insinuando que estamos destinados? ¿Así con el hilo rojo del destino? ¿Es en serio? —dijo Kaito asombrado.

—No debí decirte eso, sólo me vas a molestar… Olvida lo que dije. —respondió Shinichi serio.

—No, no. No es eso —dijo el mago mientras sonreía—. Es que encuentro que sí puedes tener razón…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, porque la primera vez que nos conocimos no fue en uno de mis robos. Fue cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas la foto que mostró mi madre donde salíamos con nuestros padres?

Shinichi lo miró asombrado al escucharlo. Recordó lo que había sucedido hace ya meses, cuando recién se estaban conociendo con Kaito. Esa vez, Chikage les había contado que ya conocía a sus papás, mostrándoles una foto antigua.

—Es cierto… Chikage-san dijo que conocía a mis padres desde hace años.

—No sé qué pensarás —dijo Kaito—. Pero para mí, el que nos hayamos conocido 3 veces, sin saber que ya lo habíamos hecho antes no puede ser sólo coincidencia. ¡Es decir, son 3 veces distintas! ¡Y no reconocernos! ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que algo así suceda? Es casi como si nos estuvieran empujando a hacerlo. Para mí, eso debe ser el destino.

—3 veces… es increíble —dijo Shinichi sin creer en lo que decía—. Tal vez empiece a creer en el destino después de todo...

—Vaya, ya crees en la magia y ahora en el destino. Creo que mi novio está cambiando —dijo Kaito molestándolo.

Shinichi lo miró sonrojado cuando escuchó.

—N-No me molestes… 

—Te ves tan lindo así —dijo Kaito acercándose a Shinichi y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, uno de los teléfonos de Kaito empezó a sonar. El mago lo buscó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para hablar. Shinichi quedó muy curioso al verlo y al principio fue detrás de él, pero luego se detuvo. Si el mago no quería ser interrumpido, desaparecía en algún rincón de la casa y sería imposible encontrarlo en sólo unos minutos. Si era algo importante, Kaito le contaría después qué sucedía, pero por mientras prefirió que hablara tranquilamente.

A los pocos minutos, Kaito volvió a la habitación. No se veía muy feliz y Shinichi se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó el detective preocupado.

—No, no… no exactamente. —dijo Kaito serio—. Era Jii-chan. No encontró nada respecto al túnel que nos falta. Pero logró entrar a los computadores de su sede central.

—¿Y obtuvo algo importante?

—No mucho porque la conexión le falló y no pudo volver a entrar, probablemente habrán detectado la conexión o algo así. Tendremos que intentarlo de otra forma.

—Pero algo encontró… —dijo Shinichi con miedo.

—Sí… —dijo Kaito serio y un poco nervioso—. Ellos tienen fotos que prueban que yo soy Kaito Kid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Es un capítulo muy enfocado a las emociones de ambos y en cómo se sienten, en vez de enfocarme en que sucedieran muchas cosas.
> 
> Tenemos la reacción de Kaito a la historia de Shinichi, no escribí toda la historia porque se haría eterna y serían miles de capítulos sólo en eso xD
> 
> Quería hacer aparecer a Ran hace mucho tiempo :D Me duele mucho hacerla sufrir porque me cae bien :( Encuentro que sería muy normal que Ran se enojara y que después igual lo perdonara y quisiera estar con él, porque ella es muy comprensiva.
> 
> También quería mostrar a Kaito celoso xD Aunque no lo asuma, encuentro que es muy tierno cómo se preocupó al ver a Ran :3 Y bueno, quiero hacer a Shinichi más romántico, no quiero que sea siempre Kaito quien dice todas las cosas lindas y románticas. Pero por la personalidad de Shinichi es difícil hacerlo y no quiero sacarlo completamente de su personalidad. Así que aquí traté de que fuera romántico en su propio estilo (?) xD Por eso el comentario del destino, que fuera algo que él igual no quiere creer, pero es tierno que llegue a pensarlo. Al menos lo intenté xD
> 
> A partir de ahora, las actualizaciones serán todos los domingos alrededor de esta hora (puede ser un poco más temprano a veces). Eso es para publicar al mismo tiempo el capítulo en todas las plataformas que uso, ya que esta historia la publico también en otros sitios de fanfics. Así que desde ahora sólo serán capítulos semanales todos los domingos.
> 
> ¡¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre a todos los que leen, me dan kudos y comentan!! Me hacen infinitamente feliz :D :D <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	19. Capítulo 19

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y apenas habían hablado del tema. El mago le había insistido en que se relajara y no pensara en eso, pero no podía. Shinichi estaba muy alterado con lo que le había dicho. Pensaba en qué hacer ahora que Kaito estaba en un serio peligro de ser descubierto. Mientras él pensaba serio en la biblioteca, decidió ir a ver a Kaito que estaba en la sala. Al llegar al lugar, vio que el mago estaba muy feliz jugando con un gato, lo cual lo sorprendió. Verlo tan relajado lo alteraba más.

—¡Deja de jugar! ¿Qué no estás preocupado? —dijo Shinichi.

—Estoy pensando, pero no por eso me voy a quedar amargado sentado en un rincón.

—No pareces tomarle la seriedad al asunto. Esto es grave, Kaito. Te pueden meter preso.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras hacía aparecer de la nada una madeja de lana para que el gato jugara—. Pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada. Seguramente han cambiado parte de la seguridad de sus computadores y por eso ya no podemos acceder tan fácilmente. Primero debemos ser capaces de hackearlos nuevamente. Jii-chan dijo que ya estaba trabajando en eso.

—Eso lo podemos solucionar. Le podemos pedir ayuda al profesor también. Así será más rápido.

—Es buena idea. Teniendo eso, ya podemos pensar qué hacer —dijo Kaito—. Aunque no sé si podamos eliminarlas todas.

—Es verdad. Además de que cuando se den cuenta que las borramos, les estás dando un motivo más para que estén detrás de ti... —dijo Shinichi mirando al mago—. Todavía no te pregunto... ¡¿De dónde sacaste a ese gato?!

—¡Oh, este gatito! —dijo Kaito feliz tomándolo en sus brazos—. Estaba en la entrada de la casa, ¡es tan lindo! Estaba maullando, así que lo entré.

—No quiero gatos, no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo... Además tiene dueño, ¿no ves que tiene collar?

—Sí lo sé, pero eso no impide que juegue un rato con él —dijo Kaito feliz—. Después lo dejaré de nuevo en la calle, si se va es porque sabe como regresar a su casa, y si no, nos toca cuidarlo hasta que encontremos a sus dueños.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, además los gatos son independientes... Apenas lo dejes afuera se irá de tu lado.

—Eres un amargado... ¿Cierto que es un amargado, neko-chan? —dijo Kaito al gato quien le maulló en respuesta—. Es tan tierno... Volviendo al tema, ¿crees que podamos ir a ver al profesor Agasa ahora?

—Debería estar en su casa —dijo Shinichi dudando—. Vayamos a ver.

Kaito tomó a su mascota temporal y salió junto con Shinichi. Dejó al gato en la calle, quién lo miró un momento y luego salió corriendo.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Shinichi triunfante—. Tenía razón, ya te dejó.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Neko-chan! ¡¿Cómo pudiste romper mi corazón tan fácilmente?! —dijo Kaito triste.

—Ya vamos, después puedes sufrir por él.

Shinichi abrió la reja de la casa del científico y entró en el jardín. Por mientras, Kaito se quedó de pie viendo por donde se había ido el gato, pero luego su mirada se centró en el automóvil que estaba estacionado. El mago lo miró por unos segundos, y al reconocer el vehículo, caminó rápidamente hacia la casa del profesor, sobrepasando a Shinichi y abriendo la puerta sin avisar. El detective lo vio sorprendido y lo siguió.

—¡¿Dónde estás, Jii-chan?! —gritó Kaito dentro de la casa— ¡¿Jii-chan?!

Shinichi sólo lo miró extrañado, sin saber porqué Kaito decía que su asistente estaba ahí. De pronto, apareció el profesor Agasa.

—¡Oh, Kaito-kun! ¡Qué bueno verte! —dijo el científico feliz—. ¡Ya sabía que aparecerías por acá apenas te dieras cuenta!

—Profesor, entonces Jii-chan está aquí, ¿cierto? —dijo Kaito.

—Sí, está conmigo, vino para poder trabajar en algo juntos —dijo Agasa.

—¿Qué? ¿Trabajar en qué? —preguntó Shinichi confundido—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, conozco a Konosuke-san desde hace varios años —dijo Agasa—. Él a veces me pide que le fabrique algunos aparatos que necesita.

—¿Aparatos? —dijo el detective.

—Sí, durante mucho tiempo nunca supe para qué, pero son los inventos que necesita Kaito-kun para sus robos...

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Shinichi impactado—. ¡Espera un momento, Profesor! ¡¿Me vas a decir que todo este tiempo estuviste colaborando con ellos?!

—Ah, no es como crees, Shinichi —dijo el profesor—. Él siempre me ha pedido inventos, pero nunca supe que eran para Kid. Sólo me enteré hace unos días...

—Eso tiene sentido... —dijo Kaito pensando como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Y tú sabías de esto que te ves tan relajado? —dijo Shinichi a Kaito.

—No, pero después de todo lo que he vivido, he perdido la capacidad de sentirme impresionado —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Ya nada me puede sorprender.

—Eres muy raro... —dijo Shinichi.

—¡Joven Maestro! —dijo Jii apareciendo detrás del profesor—. ¡No es bueno que entre a un lugar gritando de esa forma!

—¿Cómo quieres que reaccione, Jii-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —dijo Kaito.

—Le dije que me encargaría de solucionar el problema con los computadores. A eso he venido —dijo Jii para luego mirar a Shinichi—. Es un gusto volver a verlo, Joven Kudo.

—Igualmente —dijo el detective—. La verdad nosotros veníamos a hablar con el Profesor para saber si podía ayudarnos con eso, pero veo que ya lo está haciendo.

—Así es —dijo el profesor—, Konosuke-san me pidió ayuda y estamos ya avanzando en eso. Pasen a ver en lo que estamos trabajando.

Los 2 jóvenes siguieron a los dos adultos hasta donde estaban trabajando con sus respectivos computadores.

—El problema que tenemos ahora es que no tenemos una conexión estable —dijo Jii—. Pero igual podemos entrar en sus computadores por unos minutos.

—Lo que haremos será reforzar el programa con el que hackean, para que pueda tener una conexión estable —dijo Agasa—. Además registrará contraseñas y usuarios, de esta forma podrán acceder más fácilmente y sin tantos problemas a su sistema en caso de que lo necesiten. Pero necesitará ser instalado en al menos uno de sus computadores.

—¿Funcionará estando en sólo un computador? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí, una vez que esté instalado en uno será como un virus, se expandirá a toda la red que esté conectada al sistema que ellos usan —dijo Agasa—. Utilizan algo parecido a una intranet para comunicarse sin dejar rastros, que es la que usaremos para expandir nuestro programa. Tendremos acceso a cada dispositivo conectado a esa intranet.

—Esto es increíble... —dijo el detective—. ¿Cuando lo podrían tener listo?

—Podría ser en un par de días, así que no perderán mucho tiempo esperando —respondió Agasa.

—Olvidé preguntarte, Jii-chan —dijo Kaito—. Necesito saber si aún tenemos acceso a la revisión de sus cámaras de seguridad.

—Sí, eso no ha sido afectado —respondió Jii—. Podemos ver todo lo que están grabando sus cámaras. Su sistema de seguridad como las cámaras o las puertas automáticas no han sido alteradas. Aún así, trabajaremos en eso también, en caso de que fallen, tendremos un respaldo.

—¿También tienen acceso a las cámaras? —dijo Shinichi.

—La mayoría de los videos incriminatorios que tenemos son obtenidos gracias a esas cámaras —dijo Kaito—. Nos costó conseguir eso, lo tienen configurado para que se borre todo registro ante cualquier amenaza externa.

—Qué increíble... —dijo el detective—. Entonces, ¿cómo instalaremos el programa?

—Eso será sencillo —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Con las cámaras, es fácil saber cuando ellos no están.

—¿No sería mejor hacerlo de noche?

—Claro que no. No en este caso al menos —dijo Kaito—, tendría menos visibilidad. Además, es más fácil esconderse de las cámaras si no se hacen cosas extrañas como iluminar con una linterna o encender el computador. La luz de ambas cosas sería grabada por las cámaras y se darían cuenta de que alguien estuvo dentro.

—Tienes razón —dijo Shinichi.

—Joven Maestro —dijo Jii—. Si se va a infiltrar, le recomiendo que sea en Chiyoda, ya que debemos ir para allá pronto. Hacerlo en Ekoda es casi imposible.

—Es cierto —dijo Kaito—. Aprovecharemos de hacer todo de una vez el día que vaya a inspeccionar ese túnel. Empezaremos a pensar en eso entonces.

—Podemos planear eso por mientras ellos trabajan en esto—dijo Shinichi—. Bueno, creo que nuestro objetivo de venir aquí se cumplió. Es mejor que nos vayamos, para que puedan avanzar tranquilos. Gracias Profesor, Jii-san por todo esto.

—No es nada, Shinichi —dijo el científico—. Les avisaremos cuando esté todo listo.

—Nos vemos —dijo Kaito feliz—. Avísame para la próxima vez que vengas, Jii-chan.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo Jii—. Cuídese Joven Maestro, Joven Kudo, estaremos en contacto.

Los dos jóvenes salieron y volvieron a la mansión Kudo en silencio. Al llegar, Shinichi se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —preguntó Kaito.

—Sí... Sólo veamos cómo te vas a infiltrar por ahora. Teniendo acceso de nuevo a sus computadores ya podremos localizar en dónde tienen las fotografías para eliminarlas.

Kaito se quedó un poco en silencio, pensando en si hablar o no. Tenía una idea, pero tenía miedo de que Shinichi la rechazara.

—Sí, pero... no las vamos a eliminar —dijo Kaito de pronto.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Estaba pensando que se pueden dar cuenta de eso muy pronto si lo hacemos y vendrían por mí. Lo mejor será reemplazarlas.

—¡¿Cómo reemplazarlas?!

—Tomamos sus fotos, las editamos y las modificamos —dijo Kaito feliz—. Seguiré siendo yo, pero parecerá un montaje hecho con photoshop u otro programa parecido. Si llegan a utilizarlas y las analizan, verán que están modificadas y no creerán en ellas. Creerán que fueron hechas para perjudicarme.

—Si hacemos que sean modificaciones sutiles pero notorias, eso podría funcionar muy bien. La policía puede detectar ese tipo de fallas. Y como serían las mismas fotos, ellos no sospecharían que son diferentes.

—Así es. Es lo mejor que se me ha podido ocurrir hasta el momento.

—Es una idea brillante... —dijo Shinichi quedándose un momento en silencio pensando—. Deberíamos crear más fotos con otras personas también. Así podemos decir que la organización las crea para chantajear a personas. Creerán que todas son falsas.

Kaito lo miró sorprendido. Era algo que no esperaba escuchar del detective.

—¿Y con los rostros de qué personas? Las van a buscar si es así y las van a interrogar,

Shinichi sonrió confiadamente.

—Con la de las personas que ellos ya han asesinado. Así nos aseguramos de no involucrar a nadie externo y no tienen cómo verificarlo.

Kaito sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de algo divertido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el detective confundido.

—Mírate ahora, Shinichi. Creando evidencia falsa para presentarle a la policía. Ya hasta tienes mente criminal.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Shinichi un poco alterado—. ¡Es una situación que lo amerita! ¡No lo haría si no fuese necesario! ¡Y no sabemos si esto llegará a la policía, esto es por seguridad!

—Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez, ya has hecho cosas así. Eres reincidente.

—¡No lo digas como si realmente fuera un criminal! ¡Sabes que todo lo que he hecho es porque no he tenido otra opción!

Kaito al escucharlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó hasta que quedaron mirándose muy cerca.

—Gracias por apoyarme en esto. Tenías la opción de no hacerlo —dijo Kaito.

Shinichi un poco sonrojado le sonrió tiernamente.

—Dejarte solo en esto no es una opción para mí.

Kaito le sonrió un poco emocionado con sus palabras y lo abrazó fuertemente. Luego los dos jóvenes se besaron demostrándose todo su amor.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Durante el resto de esa semana, Kaito se quedó con Shinichi. Ambos estuvieron organizando la información y pensando en distintos planes para los túneles que faltaban. Trabajaban muy bien juntos, se complementaban y eso les recordaba a ambos las veces que habían tenido que aliarse cuando aún eran sólo enemigos.

Aun cuando dedicaban una parte del tiempo a esos planes, Kaito también se preocupaba de que Shinichi descansara y se cuidara. No dejaba que se obsesionara por mucho tiempo y junto con Haibara habían sido bastante estrictos con él para que realmente se cuidara. Finalmente el día domingo, Kaito regresó a su casa y Shinichi el lunes volvió a ir a clases con normalidad.

El día miércoles en la mañana, Kaito estaba con Jii en Chiyoda. Aprovechando que Shinichi estaba en clases, el mago decidió poner en marcha el plan que habían estado hablando para confirmar el trazado de uno de los túneles que faltaba. Él y su asistentes estaban en un edificio abandonado, específicamente en el sótano. Era un lugar muy oscuro, apenas entraba un poco de la luz del sol por las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, por lo que tenían una luz portátil para iluminarse. Ambos estaban verificando los últimos detalles antes de que Kaito, quien estaba disfrazado de un hombre de unos 30 años, entrara en el túnel que estaba escondido en el lugar.

—Si nuestra información es correcta, deberías recorrerlo en 5 minutos —dijo Jii viendo su computador portátil.

—Sí... Este no nos dará problemas —dijo Kaito colocándose sus guantes—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Nadie en el lugar como habíamos planeado. Y puedo ver con claridad todo lo que están grabando las cámaras de seguridad del lugar.

Kaito se alejó hacia una puerta que estaba a dos metros y empezó con sus herramientas a tratar de abrir la cerradura. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

—Bien —dijo Kaito al ver que lo había logrado—. Deséame suerte, Jii-chan.

—Tenga cuidado, Joven Maestro.

El mago se adentró en el lugar. Estaba muy oscuro y olía a humedad. Con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta, pudo ver que el estado de las paredes y el suelo no era el mejor. Sacó su propia linterna y empezó a observar. El túnel tenía alrededor de 3 metros de ancho. Había musgo en las esquinas, las paredes eran rugosas como si nunca las hubieran emparejado. El suelo además era de tierra. Parecía ser que lo habían hecho a la rápida y además lo habían descuidado.

Kaito empezó a caminar con cuidado, pendiente de los desniveles del suelo para no caer. Estaba muy silencioso, sólo se escuchaban levemente sus pisadas lo cual lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

—Este túnel está en peor estado que el N°3 de Taitou —dijo Kaito—. Dudo que lo hayan usado en mucho tiempo.

—Por eso es tan corto —le respondió Jii por el transmisor—. No habrá sido necesario que fuera largo.

—Sí... deben haberlo hecho en un apuro, pero definitivamente no es como los otros —dijo Kaito.

—Tiene que ser uno de respaldo —dijo Jii—. El túnel principal debió tener algún problema en un momento y tuvieron que crear este.

El olor a humedad y encierro que había dentro, junto con la tierra que levantaba con cada pisada hacía que el aire cada vez fuera más denso. Kaito empezó a sentirse un poco mareado debido a eso, así que tomó uno de sus pañuelos, lo mojó con el agua que llevaba en una botella y se lo colocó a la altura de la nariz, para que al menos filtrara un poco el aire.

A los pocos minutos, Kaito vio que se acababa el camino. No había por dónde seguir. Al llegar al final, se dio cuenta que había una escalera de aluminio vertical de alrededor de dos metros de alto, pero que no llevaba a nada. El mago subió por ella y al llegar a lo más alto, iluminó el techo del lugar. Ahí encontró una pequeña trampilla.

—Jii-chan, creo que llegué al lugar. Voy a entrar ahora.

—Bien, ten mucho cuidado a donde vayas a salir. Recuerda los puntos ciegos de las cámaras.

—Sí, lo haré.

Kaito con cuidado empujó un poco la trampilla hacia arriba y ésta se abrió. Se veía oscuro hacia adentro. Él subió un poco más en la escalera y se asomó para ver. Estaba oscuro, pero se asomaban rayos de luz por una puerta, con lo cual pudo notar que habían cajas amontonadas en el lugar. Eso lo tranquilizó, ya que parecía estar dentro de una bodega y podría salir sin problemas. Kaito subió y entró en la pequeña habitación.

—Jii-chan, ¿tienes los planos del lugar? —dijo Kaito susurrando—. Creo que estoy dentro de una bodega o cuarto de limpieza, algo así por el tamaño. A mi parecer debería estar entre la escalera y la oficina más grande.

Kaito se había memorizado el plano del lugar, en caso de que tuviera que escapar rápidamente, debía ubicarse bien. Así que recordaba las habitaciones y la distribución que había en el edificio.

—Sí, los tengo. ¿De qué tamaño es? —dijo Jii—. Podría ser el que está dentro de la oficina también.

—Diría que 2 metros por lado... No puedo ver bien la profundidad con las cosas que hay y la poca luminosidad.

—Pues si es así, es el que está al lado de la escalera —dijo Jii—. La otra es rectangular y más grande.

—Bien. Voy a salir ahora. ¿Hacia dónde está apuntando la cámara del pasillo ahora?

—Hacia la escalera.

Kaito iluminó su reloj con la linterna. Gracias a que habían hackeado el sistema de seguridad, sabía que ese lugar tenía muy pocas cámaras de seguridad y que éstas se movían para grabar de un lugar a otro, por lo que siempre generaban un punto ciego. El profesor Agasa había sincronizado las manecillas de ese reloj para que coincidiera con el movimiento de las cámaras, por lo que la manecilla llegaba hasta el número 5 y luego se devolvía hasta el 12, indicando cuando la cámara cambiada el sentido en que giraba y se devolvía hacia el otro lado.

Calculando el momento, Kaito salió de la pieza en donde estaba. Le molestó un poco el brillo de la luz de día, pero pudo ver que la cámara de seguridad estaba apuntando en dirección contraria a él. Rápidamente empezó a moverse hacia la otra puerta que veía. Verificó que la cámara que estaba dentro de esa habitación realmente no lo estaba apuntando y entró a la oficina. Caminó agachado y fue a esconderse detrás del gran escritorio que había en la habitación. La cámara estaba puesta al lado de la puerta, casi al frente del escritorio, por lo que si se mantenía ahí, detrás del mueble, no sería visto.

Kaito tocó dos veces el micrófono. Ya que no podía hablar por las cámaras, era su señal para decirle a Jii que había llegado al lugar.

—Todo está bien, Joven Maestro —dijo Jii—. No ha sido captado por ninguna cámara.

Kaito sonrió y con cuidado miró hacia la pantalla del computador. Estaba encendido y desde ahí alcanzaba a verlo bien. El mago sacó con cuidado un mouse inalámbrico que conectó al computador para no tener que levantarse para usarlo. Luego conectó una memoria usb e instaló el programa que había mejorado el profesor Agasa con Jii que no dejaba rastros, pero que le permitiría entrar al computador desde otro dispositivo sin que se dieran cuenta. Mientras eso sucedía, revisó lo que había en el computador. No había mucha información, todo lo que había eran cosas que ya habían obtenido previamente lo cual lo desilusionó. No había rastro de sus fotos o algo parecido.

—Joven Maestro —dijo Jii por el transmisor—. Hay dos hombres que ya vienen al edificio. Su madre por ahora los está haciendo perder tiempo, pero no será por mucho. Están a una cuadra del lugar. ¿Me escuchó?

Kaito tocó dos veces su micrófono y se puso serio, no tenía mucho tiempo. Miraba la pantalla del computador cómo se completaba la descarga que aún le faltaba. Cada segundo le parecía eterno y se ponía más nervioso viendo que hasta que no terminara no podía hacer nada. Sentía que en cualquier momento se abriría la puerta y alguien lo descubriría.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente la instalación se realizó bien y Kaito rápidamente desconectó todo. Luego miró su reloj y calculando el movimiento de las manecillas, salió de la oficina rápidamente y volvió a meterse a la bodega por donde había llegado.

—Jii-chan, estoy de nuevo en la bodega —dijo Kaito muy despacio—. Volveré al túnel.

—Es un alivio. Apresúrese para que no lo encuentren.

Kaito se apresuró, prendió su linterna y empezó a bajar por la escalera lentamente en el mismo momento en que empezó a sentir ruido en el lugar. Al darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo, se apresuró a bajar y luego de a poco tomó la trampilla y empezó a bajarla cuidadosamente, para que no se golpeara al caer ni hiciera ruido al cerrarla. Cuando la cerró, siguió bajando por la escalera hasta llegar al suelo del túnel. Una vez ahí, suspiró fuertemente.

—Lo logré —dijo Kaito con alivio—. Voy para allá.

Alrededor de 5 minutos después, Kaito se encontraba entrando al edificio abandonado donde lo esperaba Jii y Chikage.

—No quiero tener que volver aquí, es horrible respirar ahí dentro —dijo Kaito alegando con la respiración acelerada—. Pero logré instalarlo, esperemos que resulte.

—Me alegro que regresaras sin problemas. Ya lo verificaremos apenas utilicen el computador —dijo Jii.

—¿Ellos no te vieron? Traté de detenerlos lo más que pude —dijo Chikage.

—Yo ya estaba bajando al túnel cuando los sentí. ¿Cómo los retuviste? —dijo Kaito—. No fueron sólo unos segundos, fueron varios minutos que se demoraron.

—Nadie se resiste a una mujer hermosa con acento extranjero pidiendo indicaciones para llegar a un lugar —dijo Chikage muy orgullosa—. Debieron ver cómo ellos no dejaban de mirarme. ¡Me sentí como una verdadera actriz!

Kaito sólo la miró, pensando en cómo ella no cambiaba, mientras Jii con Chikage hablaban del tema y comenzaba a ordenar algunas de las cosas que tenían alrededor. Kaito aún con la respiración acelerada, de pronto empezó a sentirse a mareado.

—¡¿Estás bien, Kaito?! —dijo Chikage al ver que su hijo estaba un poco pálido.

—Estoy un poco mareado...

Chikage lo tomó y lo hizo sentarse en lo que parecían ser peldaños antiguos del edificio abandonado. Jii le ofreció una botella con agua para que bebiera.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó Chikage.

—Sólo eso, no es dolor ni nada así...

—Tal vez fue mucho esfuerzo el que hiciste hoy —dijo Jii.

—No, debe haber sido el encierro de ese túnel... No era fácil respirar ahí —dijo Kaito para luego sonreirles—. Estoy bien, no me vean como si fuera algo grave.

—Pero Joven Maestro, aún debe cuidarse... —dijo Jii preocupado.

—Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor —dijo Kaito—. Mejor ordenemos y vayámonos ya a casa.

—No te preocupes, nosotros lo haremos —dijo Chikage—. Quédate descansando un rato más.

Kaito asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar agua. Aunque había dicho que estaba mejor, pero seguía sintiéndose mareado. Empezó a respirar profundo y a tratar de calmarse, convenciéndose de que no debía ser nada grave. Después de unos segundos empezó a sentirse mejor y eso lo alivió.

Una vez que todo estuviera ordenado, los tres salieron del edificio y volvieron a Odaiba. Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Jii encendió su notebook para verificar si ya tenían conexión o no. Estuvo varios minutos conectando cables y aparatos, y viendo cosas en la pantalla.

—Por favor, di algo Jii-chan —dijo Kaito alterado—. Esperar tanto me hace estar inquieto.

—Tienes que ser paciente, Joven Maestro. Hay que configurar todo la primera vez.

—¿Por qué no haces algo por mientras? —dijo Chikage—. Así te distraes y evitas estar tan pendiente de esto.

Kaito prefirió no decir nada y se sentó en el sofá. Empezó a jugar con un pañuelo rojo y a hacer trucos en silencio para distraerse, sacando distintas cosas desde el interior del pañuelo como lápices, pelotas o flores mientras Chikage y Jii hablaban entre ellos de cosas sin importancia para que también no se sintiera la tensión de la espera.

—Lo probaré ahora... —dijo Jii de pronto.

Kaito en un segundo hizo desaparecer todo lo que había sacado, se levantó y se acercó a su asistente.

—Esperemos que resulte —dijo Chikage.

Pasaron unos segundos en que nadie habló.

—¿Y? ¿Funciona? —preguntó Kaito con ansiedad.

—Sí —dijo Jii—. Está funcionando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están?
> 
> Sí, estoy actualizando súper tarde xD ¡¡Lo siento!! He estado corriendo de un lado a otro, pero no me he olvidado de que debía actualizar :D
> 
> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> En el anime Magic Kaito 1412 han dado a entender que Agasa es quien le hace los artefactos a Kaito xD Así que quise aprovechar eso xD 
> 
> Y Kaito volvió a sentirse mal. Quise hacerlo para que no se vea que de un día para otro todo estuvo muy bien con él y nunca más pasó nada xD No es así, sólo que ya como ha recordado todo, no tiene desmayos fuertes, pero es claro que sigue recuperándose.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, traté de hacerlo interesante con la misión que tuvo que hacer Kaito. Veamos cómo siguen trabajando para ir en contra de la organización.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre a los que leen, los que me dan kudos y los que comentan! ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz! :D 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D Primera vez que debo hacer comentarios antes de un capítulo xD
> 
> Hay una parte del capítulo en que se habla mucho de la localización de las oficinas de la organización, que ya se han nombrado antes, pero esta vez pueden confundirse si no tienen claras las ubicaciones. Es por eso que les hice este pequeño mapa de Tokio. Traté de hacerlo con dibujos, pero fue terrible xD
> 
> Pueden ver el mapa en el siguiente link:
> 
> https://subefotos.com/ver/?09af53240cf6a4319addf3b0e0daac67o.png
> 
> Pueden ver por ejemplo que Ekoda está bien al norte, mientras que Odaiba y Beika están hacia el sur. Chiyoda es la que está al centro, Shibuya está muy al sur de Ekoda, y Taito está hacia el este. La línea punteada que se ve es uno de los túneles, y esa "O" que se ve, se menciona en el capítulo como un lugar en el mapa de Kaito que está encerrado con un círculo.
> 
> Espero que logren entenderlo xD Lo ideal es que vean el mapa en el momento que lean al respecto. Si se enredan, pueden preguntarme xD
> 
> Los puntos cardinales son los normales: Arriba está el norte, abajo el sur, a la derecha está el este y a la izquierda el oeste. Obvio que las distancias no son exactas xD Sólo son de referencia.
> 
> ¡Espero no haberlos enredado más y disfruten el capítulo!  
> 

# Capítulo 20

Después de un par de días, Shinichi al salir de clases se dirigió al departamento de Kaito. Había estado yendo al cuartel de la policía y debía ir a contarle cómo le había ido. Si bien se comunicaban todos los días, ambos habían decidido hablar del tema sólo cuando estuvieran juntos, para evitar cualquier filtración que pudiera existir a través de sus celulares.

Shinichi llegó al lugar alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Tocó el timbre y luego de un momento, en vez de que Kaito abriera la puerta como esperaba, de pronto se vio con una mujer encima que lo abrazaba efusivamente.

—¡¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Shinichi-kun!! —decía Chikage mientras lo abrazaba—. ¡Esperaba que aparecieras por aquí algún día! ¡Y al fin has venido!

—Chikage-san... S-Sí, también me alegro de verla... —decía Shinichi avergonzado por la situación.

La mujer lo soltó, y luego lo miró fijamente.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Es lindo volver a verlos juntos!

Shinichi tenía la cara totalmente roja debido a las palabras de Chikage.

—S-Sí, sí... ya veo...

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntaba la mujer mientras lo hizo pasar adentro—. ¡Podrías haber venido antes! Toma asiento, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias... ¿Dónde está Kaito? —preguntó el detective.

—Salió a comprar —dijo Chikage cambiando su voz a un tono más serio—. Lo que nos dará un poco de tiempo para hablar.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? —dijo el detective sin entender bien.

—Ya lo sabes todo. ¿Ahora me entiendes, Shinichi-kun? Yo no podía decírtelo, Kaito no me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Shinichi serio—. Ahora que lo pienso, era obvio. Todavía me sigo preguntando cómo es que no me di cuenta.

—Tú nunca quisiste verlo —dijo la mujer—. Lo tenías en frente de tus ojos pero no querías pensar en eso o creerlo. Estoy segura que te debe haber pasado antes en algún caso.

—Sí, es verdad... ¿Usted qué piensa ahora de la situación actual? Ahora que Kaito ya recordó todo...

—Kaito siempre ha sido muy hábil para lidiar con todo esto y también es muy independiente —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Al principio, cuando él supo todo esto, tuve miedo y vine a verlo desde Estados Unidos. Esa vez lo vi tan determinado a seguir con esto y vi de lo que era capaz, es por eso que lo dejé continuar. Ahora es lo mismo, sigue con la misma determinación de antes. Kaito sabe bien cómo enfrentarlos, lo ha hecho todo este tiempo, y lo estoy apoyando en todo lo que decida.

—La veo más relajada ahora, Chikage-san... —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí... —dijo Chikage sonriendo nuevamente—. Sé que fui bastante neurótica, yo no suelo ser así... Pero mi mayor miedo era que ellos lo encontraran un día en la calle y como su centro de operaciones está en Ekoda, no quería que fuera para allá ni a los lugares donde sabemos que ellos operan. Más que cualquier problema de salud que siempre se puede solucionar de alguna manera con tratamiento, el riesgo más alto era que encontraran a Kaito, porque como él no recordaba nada, no iba a poder reaccionar o defenderse tan bien.

—Tiene razón, el riesgo era muy alto —dijo el detective—. Por eso se mudaron de Ekoda.

—Sí... Beika quedaba lejos, así que no había problema. Pero como sabía que él iba a insistir en volver, le dije que él había decidido mudarse mucho antes. También mi primera opción era que no recordara nada... Nos dijeron que era muy poco probable que volviera recordar, así que pensando en esa situación, había decidido que yo me haría cargo de todo con Jii, pero no fue posible. Aunque ahora ya es diferente. Él de nuevo está decidido en continuar hasta el final.

—¿Y él está bien de salud ahora? Cuando le pregunté me dijo que sí, pero él siempre demuestra como si estuviera bien, así que no sé si era verdad o no —dijo Shinichi preocupado.

Chikage sonrió al notar cómo Shinichi demostraba su cariño por Kaito.

—No es como que esté totalmente recuperado, pero no le ha pasado nada grave. Ha estado bien. Ha sentido un par de mareos, cuando se esfuerza demasiado, pero es normal que esas cosas sigan pasando siempre que no deriven en situaciones más complicadas. No ha vuelto a desmayarse, no ha sentido dolor y no ha tenido otras secuelas. El doctor dice que su lesión ya está casi completamente recuperada.

—Eso es un alivio, espero que siga así...

—Shinichi-kun... —dijo Chikage muy seria—. Ahora que has regresado, espero que lo apoyes hasta el final.

—Por supuesto, así será. No lo dejaré solo y ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Chikage sonrió.

—¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!

Justo en ese momento, Kaito abrió la puerta de entrada.

—¡Oh, ya llegaste, Shinichi! —dijo el mago sonriend —. ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que vendrías un poco más tarde.

—Salí un poco antes de la escuela, así que aproveché de venir antes —dijo el detective.

—Los dejaré solos -dijo Chikage—. Si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Me encanta verlos juntos!

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente con esas palabras mientras la mujer salía de la habitación. Cuando se quedaron solos, Kaito se acercó a Shinichi y lo besó sorpresivamente.

—Lo siento, quería mi beso —dijo el mago abrazándolo y sentándose a su lado.

—Eres muy exigente, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

—Un poco, tal vez... Y dime, ¿fuiste a la policía? —dijo Kaito.

—Sí, he ido estos días. Creo que no habrá problemas con enviarles todo a ellos... Por lo que me dijeron, el Departamento de Control de Crímenes Organizados no está con una gran cantidad de trabajo ahora —dijo Shinichi serio—. Están con algunas investigaciones, pero nada por ahora que sea urgente. Así que cuando todo llegue, probablemente les deriven el caso a ellos.

—Eso es muy bueno... —dijo Kaito—. ¿Y sobre el Inspector Nakamori?

—Como la Segunda División de Investigación será quien reciba tu mensaje, ellos evaluarán la situación, pero al ver de lo que se trata, probablemente lo deriven a Control de Crímenes, así que no debería ser parte de la investigación. Aunque estamos hablando del Inspector Nakamori y Kid es su caso de toda la vida... —respondió Shinichi.

—No quiero que él se involucre... Pero al igual que tú, estoy seguro que una vez que sepa que Kid lo envía es que querrá ser parte también.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres enviar toda la información bajo el nombre de Kid?

—Sí —dijo Kaito serio—. Lo he pensado mucho. Si lo hacemos anónimamente, pueden pensar que es una broma o no lo tomarán de forma tan seria. Pero si es como Kid, es más creíble... Y si hay dudas, yo sé que el Inspector lo va a creer y convencerá a los demás de ser necesario.

—Pero Kaito, yo...

—No te van a creer si vas tú —dijo el mago decidido—. Es muy poco tiempo el que supuestamente estuviste investigando como para obtener todo. Y ya tuviste problemas con tu caso, no te creyeron mucho, te recriminaron que trabajaras con el FBI en vez de con ellos, que no dijeras que estabas investigando... esto puede darte problemas. Y todo eso puede retrasar nuestro objetivo. Hacerlo bajo el nombre de Kaito Kid es la forma más fácil de hacerlo sin que nos interroguen o tengamos problemas.

—Está bien... es tu decisión después de todo. No te preocupes, estaré en el cuartel en el momento en que llegue.

—Eso será de ayuda —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Así no tendré que infiltrarme yo.

—¡¿Estabas pensando en infiltrate?! —dijo Shinichi medio molesto.

—Dije que no lo haré. ¡Bien, es hora de que yo te actualice!

Kaito lanzó una pequeña bomba de humo y cuando se disipó, tenía el mapa de Tokio desplegado en el suelo.

—Confirmé la salida del túnel de Chiyoda que faltaba —dijo señalando en el mapa—. Y logré instalar el programa en su computador. Ya tenemos de nuevo acceso a su información.

—¡¿Ya lo hiciste?! ¡¿Fuiste solo?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! —preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

—Porque te alteras demasiado, Shinichi —dijo Kaito tratando de calmarlo—. He hecho esto varias veces, fui con Jii-chan y con mamá, no estaba solo. Y tú sabías que lo haría algún día de estos. Todo salió bien, logramos lo que queríamos.

—Sí, tienes razón... ¿Y funciona bien el programa?

—Sí, no ha tenido ningún problema y ya logramos tener acceso a los computadores de Ekoda. Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Eso es muy bueno, podremos empezar a ver lo de las fotos —dijo Shinichi—. Será una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

—Con eso solucionado, ahora ya sólo queda saber la localización de dos túneles, uno pequeño en Ekoda y el túnel principal entre Ekoda y Shibuya —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Lo ves en el mapa? Está casi completo.

—Faltan dos... Ekoda ya tiene 8 túneles —dijo Shinichi viendo el mapa—. Dijiste el otro día que ya tenías una idea del túnel corto de Ekoda, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno no es tan corto, y no es solo una idea. Lo confirmé, la salida está por aquí —dijo Kaito señalando una parte del mapa de Ekoda donde parecía haber un parque grande—. Es un pequeño bosque que lo han mantenido con el tiempo, está cercano al Museo de Arte Oshima.

—¿Ya habías ido para allá también? ¿Por qué entonces dices que falta?

—Entré al túnel, pero llegué a un lugar sin salida más o menos a mitad de camino. Imposible que hubiera sido la juguetería, aún faltaba para eso, pero no encontré cómo continuar. Tampoco pude revisar con mucho cuidado si había alguna puerta secreta, todas las paredes eran iguales, lisas, todas podrían ser puertas, pero no encontré forma de abrirlas. No tuve tiempo de investigar mejor, pero seguro que la forma de abrir alguna de las paredes está escondida.

—Un túnel que sale a un bosque, es un buen lugar para que se pierda el rastro... —Shinichi se quedó pensando viendo el mapa por un momento para luego mirar a Kaito—. Pero no lograste continuar... Que sea un medio túnel no tiene sentido... ¿Sabes más o menos hasta qué parte del mapa llegaste?

—Sí, es por aquí —respondió el mago mostrando el mapa nuevamente, señalando un lugar al lado derecho del bosque que estaba encerrado en un pequeño círculo—. Bastante al sur de la juguetería. Es extraño porque el túnel no va en dirección a la juguetería hacia el norte, sino que va directo hacia el este.

—Hacia el este... Igual la juguetería está hacia el este, pero sí es extraño que no vaya directamente hacia el norte, en diagonal. No va en línea recta hacia ella, sino que es un camino paralelo. ¿Por qué lo harían así? Es como si se dirigiera a otro lugar...

Shinichi de pronto se quedó callado y luego sonrió. Kaito al ver su reacción también sonrió. Conocía muy bien lo que significaba esa sonrisa aun antes de que Shinichi hablara.

—¡Ya veo! Es así como es —dijo el detective.

—Lo descubriste...

—Eso creo... El túnel del bosque no llega directamente a la juguetería —dijo el detective—. Sino que es un desvío del túnel principal. Mira la posición entre Ekoda y Shibuya. Es casi una línea recta de norte a sur. Tú quedaste a la altura de Ekoda y de Shibuya, por ahí debe pasar el túnel principal que nos falta descubrir. Seguramente encontraron que era más seguro hacer que este camino se pudiera dividir en dos, en caso de que alguna vez los siguieran. Así tienes dos direcciones distintas a donde ir.

—Entonces yo llegué a la parte en donde se une con ese camino principal. Si logramos abrir esa puerta, habremos llegado al último... —dijo Kaito—. Por eso no encontré como abrirla, hay mucha más seguridad al ser un túnel principal, tiene que ser algún mecanismo oculto.

—Sí, tenemos que ir a averiguarlo pronto, pero hay que pensarlo bien. En Ekoda es donde más se mueven ellos —dijo Shinichi—. No puedes arriesgarte sin pensar bien en lo que haremos.

—Sí, es donde hay más probabilidades de que puedan encontrarme —dijo Kaito—. Estamos tan cerca...

-Mira todo lo que has logrado en este tiempo... —dijo el detective mirando el mapa—. Toda esta información, toda esta red que has conseguido descubrir, todos los robos que hiciste para encontrar a Pandora...

—¡Ah, cierto!

Kaito de pronto se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, dejando a Shinichi con la duda. Luego de un momento volvió con algo en su mano.

—Esta es la réplica de Pandora —dijo el mago mostrándole una joya azul—. Tú querías saber cómo era.

Shinichi tomó la gema en la mano sorprendido.

—Tiene cortes muy limpios, es como un zafiro...

—No es "como"... Es un verdadero zafiro.

—¡¿Qué?! -dijo Shinichi—. ¡¿De verdad tu réplica es hecha con un zafiro real?! ¡Pensé que sólo la que habías devuelto lo era!

—¡Por supuesto que es real! No engañaría a los expertos si no era uno auténtico. Mandé a hacer 3 copias: Una es la que le dejé al dueño original de Pandora. La segunda es la que me quitaron ellos el día en que nos enfrentamos hace dos semanas, cuando mandaron un aviso a mi nombre. Y la tercera es esta, por seguridad.

—¡¿3 copias hechas de zafiros?! ¡Debe ser una broma! —dijo Shinichi—. ¡¿Cómo los conseguiste?! ¡¿Cómo lograste que fueran tan bien hechas?!

—Ah, bueno... Usé mis contactos —dijo Kaito muy feliz—. Una mujer que sabe mucho de joyas debido a que su padre las fabricaba. Es realmente hábil y ella hace réplicas que parecen verdaderas.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? No es llegar y pedir 3 joyas iguales porque sí... ¿Ella no sospechó que era algo extraño?

—¡No te preocupes! Ella al igual que yo, era una ladrona fantasma por una razón en particular. Me debía un favor de la vez que me desafió.

—¿Ladrona? ¿Quién...?

—Chat Noir, el ladrón francés —dijo Kaito—. Dejó de robar ya que consiguió su objetivo.

—¡¿Chat Noir?! ¡¿Acaso conoces a todos los ladrones conocidos mundialmente?! —dijo Shinichi alterado.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Sabes que ellos me desafiaban! —dijo Kaito sonriendo inocentemente—. ¡¿Qué podía hacer yo?! Sabes que Kaito Kid nunca se niega a un desafío.

—¡Eres demasiado temerario, Kaito!

—¿Qué te dije el otro día? ¡Ya no puedes alegar por estas cosas!

—¡Pero...! ¡No puedo dejar de preocuparme!

Kaito tomó la mano del detective y la besó tiernamente, dejando al detective un poco nervioso.

—Shinichi... ¿Crees que soy tan descuidado como para no haber tomado precauciones cada vez que algo así pasaba? Además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... Sabes que no volveré a ser Kid. No te preocupes por esto.

—S-Sí, sí... lo sé... ¿De verdad no me vas a decir dónde tienes escondida a la verdadera Pandora?

—Oh no, claro que no —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Eso es un secreto y lo será hasta que no termine todo esto, no insistas en eso.

—¿Y si puedo deducir dónde está, me confirmarás si estoy en lo correcto?

—Puede ser. Eso si es que realmente eres capaz de deducirlo, Shinichi.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz?

—No es eso. Sé que podrías, pero lo dudo mucho esta vez —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Estoy bastante seguro de mis posibilidades.

—Olvidas que puedo ver a través de ti, Kid.

—Entonces meitantei-san... Te desafío a que la encuentres antes de que yo logre averiguar cómo puedo destruirla —dijo Kaito con su tono característico de Kid.

—Acepto. Te demostraré que la encontraré —respondió Shinichi decidido.

Los dos se quedaron desafiándose con la mirada por un momento hasta que el mago de pronto tomó la joya de las manos de Shinichi y la hizo desaparecer.

—Olvidémonos de eso por ahora, Shinichi. Podemos empezar ahora mismo a trabajar en las fotos.

El mago iba a dirigirse a su habitación cuando fue detenido por Shinichi.

—Espera un momento, Kaito.

El detective habló repentinamente con un poco de urgencia, lo que hizo que Kaito se sorprendiera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay algo que debo decirte, algo en lo que he estado pensando que debo hacer —dijo Shinichi decidido—. Pero necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo.

******************************************************************************************************************

Durante los días siguientes, los dos jóvenes siguieron avanzando en sus planes. Lograron hacer el cambio de todas las fotos de Kaito y eso dejó a Shinichi mucho más tranquilo. También empezaron a idear el plan para ir a Ekoda. Como la idea era recorrer ambos túneles al mismo tiempo, requería de mayor tiempo y mayor preparación. Además de que no sólo necesitaban llegar al túnel principal, sino que también debían saber por cuál lado se conectaba tanto con Ekoda como con Shibuya, por dónde pasaba físicamente el túnel y si tenía otras salidas que no habían considerado.

Un día Kaito insistiendo en que debían desconectarse por un rato y disfrutar también de hacer otras cosas, convenció a Shinichi de salir por todo el día. Ambos pasearon muy felices primero por Beika, almorzaron en una cafetería del lugar y luego decidieron ir al Edificio Starlight.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el edificio, comenzando a subir por una escalera de emergencia en desuso. No había luz, así que se iban guiando con la linterna de Shinichi.

—¡¿Cómo puedes escabullirte tan fácilmente?! —dijo el detective.

—Tranquilo, ya lo logramos —dijo Kaito muy despreocupado—. Tú solías hacerlo mucho cuando eras tantei-kun.

—Pero era distinto... Esconderse con el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años es mucho más fácil. Además si te ven, siempre puedes fingir inocencia o decir que te perdiste.

—Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, Shinichi. Ya verás que para ti cada vez se te hará más fácil.

—¿Acostumbrarme? ¡No quiero andar haciendo cosas así siempre!

—Ya lo haces cuando andas detrás de criminales y quieres atraparlos sin que te noten. No entiendo cual es la diferencia.

—Claro, cómo tú estás acostumbrado a entrar en lugares que no debes y a escapar...

Los dos llegaron hasta el final de la escalera y caminaron hasta la puerta que se encontraba unos pasos más allá. Kaito tomó de sus bolsillos sus instrumentos de metal y empezó a abrir la cerradura. En unos segundos, ya había abiertos los dos candados que tenía la puerta.

—¡Listo! ¿Vamos? —dijo el mago sonriendo.

Los dos entraron a la azotea, con su visión un poco borrosa luego de pasar ese momento en la oscuridad. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo despejado.

—¿No crees que el lugar se ve increíble incluso de día? -dijo Kaito.

—Es verdad... Puedes ver el verdadero color de las flores y los mosaicos brillan. Se nota que este lugar estaba hecho para recibir público. ¿Por qué lo cerraron?

—No lo sé. Yo llegué acá por unos de mis robos, ya estaba cerrado en esa época. Desde ese momento que vengo seguido para acá. Fue uno de los primeros lugares que recordé después de mi accidente.

—Bueno, de alguna forma me alegra que se mantenga cerrado. Así lo aprovechamos mejor —dijo Shinichi.

Los dos fueron hasta el borde de la azotea y se quedaron mirando el horizonte.

—Kaito... ¿Piensas volver a la escuela ahora?

—Sí, lo he pensado, pero... volver a Ekoda es complicado y no quiero transferirme a otra escuela. La verdad todavía no tomo una decisión. Lo mejor sería solucionar esto y así no tendría que preocuparme.

—Pero te vas a atrasar...

—No, sé que me dejarán dar los exámenes sin ir a clases y sé que no me atrasaré —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Los de mi escuela en general me dejan hacer muchas cosas como salirme de clases cuando quiero. Es como si tuvieran miedo de mí, no sé porqué...

—Ya me imagino. Quizás cuántas cosas y cuánto caos has generado ya para que sea así...

—Oye, yo sólo hago un par de trucos de magia sencillos. Ellos no entienden mi sentido del humor.

—Sí, estoy seguro que ellos son el problema... —dijo Shinichi irónicamente.

—Qué bueno que entiendes que yo tengo razón, Shinichi —dijo Kaito riéndose.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No deberías ser tan... tan... ni siquiera sé cómo describirte!

—Pero si no hago nada malo —dijo Kaito de forma inocente—. O si quieres puedo transferirme a tu escuela, si tanto te preocupas.

—¿Qué? No, olvídalo... No sé porqué tengo la impresión de que sería el objetivo de tus bromas o me meterías en problemas... —dijo Shinichi imaginándose al mago haciéndose pasar por él para realizar bromas.

—¡Oh, vamos Shinichi! ¡Sería divertido! ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿No te gusta compartir conmigo?

—¡No uses argumentos emocionales! Sólo que te conozco... Sé cómo te comportarías...

—¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! —lo interrumpió el mago.

Kaito se había puesto muy serio y se notaba concentrado. Después de unos segundos, Shinichi empezó a escuchar un leve murmullo muy a lo lejos. En ese momento, Kaito miró a Shinichi, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con él.

—¡Demonios! ¡Vienen para acá! —dijo Kaito.

—¡¿Quién viene?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—No lo sé. Habla despacio.

Kaito lo llevó hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, donde había otra puerta y la abrió. Era una pequeña bodega que tenía unas mangueras y algunas herramientas para mantener el lugar. Los dos entraron ahí y se escondieron. El lugar era pequeño, así que los dos quedaron muy juntos de pie uno al frente del otro. Apenas podían verse porque la luz del lugar era muy tenue.

—¿Quién será? —dijo Shinichi.

—No lo sé...—dijo Kaito susurrando—. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que estamos aquí?

—Espero que no. No estamos haciendo nada malo, pero igual es ingreso a la propiedad privada...

—Y al vernos podrían hacer aún más complejo el acceso a este lugar y colocar mayor seguridad en la puerta.

En ese momento, sintieron como ahora habían dos hombres en la azotea.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Esperar hasta que se vayan. No deberíamos estar aquí, nos meteremos en problemas si nos ven.

—¡Pero podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de eso!

—¿Tienes una mejor idea, detective? ¿O acaso el tenerme tan cerca te pone nervioso? —dijo el mago molestándolo.

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡N-No es eso...! —dijo Shinichi un poco nervioso.

Kaito lo abrazó y lo besó inesperadamente. Shinichi sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, correspondiendo a su amado. Después de un momento, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

—Parece que ya estás más relajado, ¿no, Shinichi?

—S-Sí...

—Relájate. Ellos seguramente son trabajadores que vienen a fumar por un momento y se van -dijo Kaito.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque ya no vinieron por nosotros, si supieran nos hubieran buscado aquí. Y porque el basurero de la escalera siempre tiene cenizas y colillas de cigarrillos. También hay un cenicero oculto en una de las plantas que encontré una vez cuando se me voló un pañuelo hacia las flores.

—Ahora que lo dices, había un leve olor a cigarrillos en la escalera, debe ser por eso —dijo Shinichi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando mientras escuchaban la conversación de los hombres.

—Ya te dije que no fumo —dijo un hombre al parecer joven.

—Bien por ti, ahorras mucho dinero así —dijo otro con voz mucho más ronca—. Y no tienes que sufrir en el trabajo por pasar horas sin fumar. Yo me enojo si no fumo cada una hora.

—¿Siempre vienes para acá fumar?

—Sí. Ha sido el trabajo más fácil en que puedo hacerlo. Espero que la remodelación de la tienda dure mucho tiempo para seguir trabajando acá, sino volveré a sufrir en los otros lugares.

—Vaya, ¿cuál ha sido el peor lugar en que no has podido fumar?

—Un trabajo en un jardín de niños. Todos los mocosos molestando, preguntándote cosas, y no había ningún lugar donde pudiera fumar. Eso hacía que me molestara más con esos mocosos. También en el metro en Shinjuku fue terrible, no podía salir al exterior. Después encontré una puerta que daba a un pasillo que nadie usaba, parecía en desuso. Creo que era el camino subterráneo que llevaba a al antigua ventilación. Nadie jamás pasaba por ahí. Fue una lástima que la encontré sólo unos días antes del término, estaba muy escondido.

—Así que eres experto en encontrar lugares que nadie usa—dijo el hombre joven riendo.

—Pero ninguno superará a este. Aquí sí te puedes relajar de verdad. No me tengo que andar escondiendo por si viene alguien porque nadie aparece por acá.

—Además que es un lindo lugar. Tiene una linda vista.

—Aunque sí es un lugar agradable, eso a mí no me interesa —dijo el fumador—. Podría ser un alcantarillado y no me importaría siempre que pueda fumar tranquilo.

Después de un rato los hombres finalmente se fueron del lugar. Cuando el silencio se extendió por varios minutos, los dos jóvenes salieron de su escondite sigilosamente, verificando que efectivamente estuvieran solos.

—Kaito —dijo Shinichi serio—. ¿No crees que lo que dijo aquel hombre, pueda ser el túnel que nos falta?

El mago levantó la mirada y sonrió confiadamente como cuando sabía que había ganado en algo.

—Shinjuku está a medio camino entre Ekoda y Shibuya. Podría ser el túnel que usan ellos —Luego Kaito tomó su celular y empezó a buscar un número de teléfono—. Le pediré a Jii-chan si se puede conseguir los planos de la antigua ventilación del metro.

—¿Los va a poder conseguir? —dijo Shinichi incrédulo.

—Claro que sí, él siempre es capaz de hacerlo. Si llega a ser verdad lo que pensamos, esto nos ayudaría mucho para meternos en el último túnel por descubrir.

Kaito se alejó un poco para hablar por teléfono y darle todos los detalles a Jii. Shinichi se quedó observándolo preocupado, sabiendo que el mago no se quedaría tranquilo hasta confirmarlo. Unos minutos después, Kaito volvió a su lado.

—Listo —dijo el mago feliz—. Ahora sólo queda esperar.

—Kaito... prométeme que no harás nada solo. Me tienes que decir cuando tengas los planos. No quiero que me lo ocultes.

—Te preocupas demasiado, meitantei-san —dijo Kaito de forma despreocupada.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Tranquilo. Te avisaré cuando los tenga, ¿está bien? Además esto llega a complementar lo que ya sabíamos, no cambiaremos lo que ya hemos pensado.

El detective sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Luego los dos se acercaron nuevamente hasta la orilla, quedándose apoyados en la baranda.

—Si esto resulta, hemos tenido mucha suerte —dijo Shinichi.

—Bueno, eso será sólo debido a mi brillante idea de venir para acá —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—Eso sólo fue una coincidencia, no lo digas como si lo hubieras sabido.

—¿Estás seguro de que sólo fue eso, detective?

Shinichi lo quedó mirando un poco sorprendido.

—¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Eso no es posible...

—Sabes que tengo mis métodos —dijo Kaito sonriendo más orgulloso aún.

Shinichi se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Kaito le sostuvo la mirada con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes.

—Demonios —dijo Shinichi un poco frustrado—. No puedo saber si estás hablando en serio o sólo es una broma.

—Pues quédate con la duda entonces —dijo el mago sonriendo.

Shinichi sonrió ante la actitud bromista de Kaito.

—Idiota...

—Eso dices, pero igual me amas.

El detective en vez de mostrarse avergonzado como siempre, lo abrazó y lo acercó hacia él.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Kaito —dijo al quedar sólo a unos centímetros de él.

El mago le sonrió.

—Me encanta cómo a veces dejas que tus sentimientos te dominen para tener gestos así de tiernos —dijo Kaito.

Shinichi al escucharlo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—E-Es que... es debido a ti... Tú me haces ser así a veces... —dijo el detective más nervioso.

—Y ahí volvió tu timidez —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Te pones tan lindo. Me encanta también cuando eres así.

Shinichi le sonrió y luego los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente.

Se quedaron en el lugar durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que cuando ya había anochecido se dirigieron a un lugar a comer. Los dos aprovecharon el tiempo juntos para disfrutar, sin pensar en nada más. Disfrutaban de su compañía, de volver a compartir así después de su separación y eso los hacía muy felices a ambos.

Ya cuando era tarde en la noche, los dos decidieron volver a sus casas y se separaron en el metro. Shinichi volvió a Beika, pero Kaito se quedó por un momento pensando en la estación de metro. Estaba intranquilo, con muchas dudas en su mente y con su curiosidad que no daba más. No podía dejar de pensar en la información que había obtenido hace unas horas atrás.

Después de varios minutos, Kaito sin avisarle a nadie, en vez de dirigirse a Odaiba, tomó el metro en dirección contraria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> Esta vez pasaron varias cosas xD Quería mostrar a Chikage hablando con Shinichi como en un rol más de madre preocupada. Me encantaría ver más de este personaje en el manga <3
> 
> Kaito y Shinichi están cada vez más cerca de reunir toda la información de la organización :O Ya están por descubrir lo último. Habrá que ver qué sucederá, si lo logran o no. Los dos hacen un gran equipo, ¿cierto? <3 Me encantan :D
> 
> ¿Y qué pasará con Kaito que no dijo nada y se dirige a otro lugar? :O
> 
> Las referencias de este capítulo son dos principalmente. Una es a Chat Noir, el ladrón de los ojos de gato, que aparece en los files del manga 25-26, en el capítulo 10 de los especiales para televisión de Magic Kaito y en los episodios 18-19 del anime Magic Kaito 1412. La otra referencia es al Museo Oshima, que aparece en el file 17 del manga, y en el capítulo 9 de los especiales para televisión de Magic Kaito (y es en este capítulo que se muestra el bosque que mencioné, en el manga no se ve). En el anime Magic Kaito 1412 este file no fue adaptado (lo cual genera una gran incongruencia en el anime, pero eso es otro tema xD)
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: Esta semana serán días muy intensos con muchos asuntos personales que debo atender, especialmente el fin de semana. Es por eso que aviso que esta semana NO habrá actualización porque no voy a tener ni tiempo ni concentración para hacerlo. Así que regreso el domingo 9 de diciembre con las actualizaciones semanales normales. Espero que entiendan :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, los que me dan kudos y los que comentan! ¡Me hace muy feliz ver como siguen cada actualización! :D Los quiero, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	21. Capítulo 21

Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que el vagón del metro iba vacío. Kaito se sentó intranquilo, pensando en lo que habían averiguado y si efectivamente en Shinjuku habría alguna entrada al túnel. Sabía que era tarde y que probablemente no podría investigar bien. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que debía ir en ese momento. Se sentía extraño, ansioso, con miedo, sin poder pensar en nada que no fuera en atraparlos a ellos. Su mente en ese momento era un caos.

_"Es lo último. De verdad es lo último. ¡Esto es emocionante! No puedo esperar, estoy ansioso. Si tengo éxito, todos ellos al fin pagarán por sus crímenes. Y seré libre al fin. Todo quedará atrás y podré recuperar mi vida. Todo está tan cerca. Pero no puedo emocionarme mucho. Recién estoy investigando. Ellos podrían atraparme cuando esté dentro del túnel. Debo tener mucho cuidado... ¿Podré lograrlo? Es difícil, puedo fallar... Han estado muchas veces tan cerca de matarme... ¿Y si logran encontrarme antes de que pueda denunciarlos? ¿Me habrán visto? ¿Y si ya saben que su piedra no es Pandora? Vendrán por mí. Ellos ya deben venir por mí. No, tranquilo, no tienen cómo saberlo aún. Pero... sólo es cosa de tiempo para caer. Una pequeña falla y todo se arruina... No puedo dejar que... ¿Lo estoy arruinando? Estoy perdido... No voy a ser capaz, son muchas cosas. Yo no hago milagros. Puedo fallar. Voy a fallar... No lo lograré..."_

Kaito cada vez se sentía más angustiado pensando en la situación. Él mismo se estaba presionando demasiado. Sacó de la nada una baraja de cartas y con sus manos empezó a jugar con ellas, haciéndolas aparecer y desaparecer, revolviéndolas de extrañas maneras mientras miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. El hacer trucos le quitaba la ansiedad y ahora se sentía demasiado inquieto como para no estar haciendo algo al menos con sus manos. Era su forma de tranquilizarse cuando no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Sólo jugaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando las cartas como si no pudiera despegar su vista de ellas.

Estuvo durante varios minutos así, tan inmerso en su propio mundo, que no sintió los pasos que se acercaban. Sólo pudo percatarse de eso, cuando vio como alguien se paraba justo frente a él.

Kaito no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta. Dejó de jugar con las cartas y sonrió. Sin levantar aún la vista del suelo, el mago habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shinichi?

Durante unos segundos sólo hubo silencio.

—Esperaba que tú me respondieras eso, Kaito —dijo el detective—. En vez de ir hacia Odaiba, tomaste el metro que va en dirección contraria y que, extrañamente, justo se dirige a Shinjuku.

—Ya sabes a donde voy, ¿no? No necesito responder eso —dijo Kaito sonriendo, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Shinichi lo miraba seriamente—. ¿Me seguiste o ya lo sabías?

—Te seguí... La verdad lo dudé porque no pensé que serías capaz de ir tan tarde, aunque sabía que estabas pensando en algo. Me mentiste, Kaito. Dijiste que no harías las cosas solo.

—No —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Yo te dije que te avisaría cuando tuviera los planos, los cuales aún no tengo. No te mentí, sólo que no dije lo que haría ahora. Esto es simplemente una inspección preliminar, por si acaso alcanzo a averiguar algo importante. Probablemente no sirva de nada.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho igual, aunque según tú sea algo sin importancia. Podría pasar cualquier cosa...

—Estoy bien, Shinichi. No van a ser más de 10 minutos. Estar mucho rato ahí tan tarde en la noche sería sospechoso, ya que al no haber gente, no puedo mezclarme con la multitud. Llamaría mucho la atención.

—¿Entonces por qué vas ahora? Podrías haber ido mañana u otro día...

—Sé que a esta hora de la noche ellos no estarán ahí, por lo que no hay riesgo de que me vean. Por eso es que decidí hacerlo ahora.

Los dos se miraban fijamente y había tensión en el ambiente. Shinichi lo observaba calmado, como analizando cada detalle de lo que decía Kaito, mientras que el mago lo miraba con determinación, pero relajado, como si nada sucediera y estuvieran teniendo una conversación normal.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no? —dijo el detective—. No irás solo para allá, te acompañaré y no te puedes negar.

Kaito le sonrió, volvió a bajar su cabeza y a mirar sus manos. Empezó a jugar nuevamente con sus cartas.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —dijo el mago feliz—, aunque si me vas a acompañar, tendrás que verme hacer mis trucos. No podrás reclamar.

Shinichi se notaba calmado, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. Veía a Kaito barajar sus cartas y sabía que su sonrisa era falsa y que le estaba ocultando lo que le sucedía. Esperó unos segundos antes de enfrentar al mago.

—Entraste en pánico... ¿cierto? —dijo el detective.

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron más de lo normal al escucharlo y su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, quedándose inmóvil. Las palabras de Shinichi lo pillaron desprevenido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Luego de unos segundos en que se mantuvo en silencio, el mago volvió a parpadear, recuperó la compostura y, agradeciendo que no había estado mirando a los ojos a Shinichi, volvió a sonreír.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Shinichi? No tengo ninguna razón para estarlo...

—Claro que lo estás. Tienes muchísimo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Kaito levantó la vista hacia el detective. Él lo seguía mirando preocupado desde arriba.

—He hecho esto varias veces, no es algo que me preocupe más de lo normal.

Kaito lo dijo relajado, como siempre que él hablaba, pero su mente era un caos. Sí, estaba aterrorizado como había dicho Shinichi. Pensar en todos los posibles escenarios y en que ya era la última etapa lo tenía realmente abrumado. Ya había corrido muchísimos riesgos, pero esta vez se sentía distinto. No dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que podían salir mal y en sentir que no sería capaz de lograrlo.

Shinichi en ese momento se agachó hasta quedar al mismo nivel de Kaito, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El mago al ver la expresión que tenía Shinichi, se sintió inquieto.

—Sé cómo te sientes —dijo Shinichi—. Esto es algo que seguramente muchas veces lo viste como inalcanzable cuando no tenías ninguna pista. Es algo importante para ti, es algo que haces por ti y en memoria de tu padre. Sé lo que pasa por tu mente. Al principio sientes una fuerte energía y ansiedad de querer enfrentarlos lo más pronto posible, pero luego... empiezas a cuestionarte todo, a reflexionar sobre todas las posibilidades que existen en que algo falle y si es que estás haciendo lo correcto, si es que serás capaz de afrontar todo eso. Empiezas a dudar de ti mismo.

Kaito apenas mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar. Ya no se mostraba tan contento como antes.

—¿Acaso crees que lees mentes, detective?

Shinichi sonrió también antes ese comentario.

—Ya te lo dije. Nadie te va a entender mejor que yo en esta situación. Sé lo que estás viviendo, sé lo que implica enfrentarse a algo así. Pero también sé que es posible lograrlo. Especialmente para alguien que tiene tus habilidades. Sé que lograrás acabar con esto sin problemas. Siempre logras escapar y engañar a todos.

—¿A todos...? No puedo engañarte a ti, a Hakuba, y a muchos otros, ¿no? —dijo Kaito serio—. Mentiroso... No digas cosas que no son verdad, que no crees o que ni siquieras sabes. No sabes lo que sucederá.

Shinichi lo miró un poco sorprendido al escucharlo. Kaito ahora tenía un aura negativa muy distinta a la que siempre tenía.

—¿Qué...? ¿No me crees?

—Siempre veías a través de mis trucos, ¿no? —dijo Kaito desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, con angustia en su voz—. Y muchas veces me dejaste ir porque yo te hacía favores. Si hubieras querido, me hubieras atrapado. Tú solías decirme que no lograría escapar por siempre. Así como tú, existen otros, cualquier otra persona puede hacerlo. Ellos podrían adelantarse a mí y.... ya sabes... lograr lo que no pudieron el día de mi accidente.

El mago había hablado con tristeza y preocupación, demostrando que realmente creía que podía fallar y que no era tan buen mago como los demás pensaban. Era casi como si estuviera derrotado antes de tiempo. Era algo extraño de ver, considerando que siempre tenía mucha confianza y se mostraba alegre frente a todos.

El detective repentinamente se acercó a Kaito y lo besó, sorprendiendo al mago. El beso fue apasionado, como si necesitara demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba en esos segundos. Cuando Shinichi se separó de él, Kaito estaba con la respiración acelerada, tenía las mejillas rojas, y lo miraba asombrado, serio, pero también con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¡No será así, eso te lo aseguro! —dijo Shinichi volviendo a retomar la conversación—. ¡Tú siempre me impresionas! ¡Es por eso que yo creo en ti, Kaito! Y no importa lo que yo haya dicho... al final nunca lo logré, ¿cierto? Nunca te atrapé... ¡Y nunca nadie lo ha logrado!

—Pero... ¿qué pasaría si...?

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Shinichi—. ¡No te dejaré seguir diciendo esas cosas! ¡Por Dios, eres Kaito Kid! No eres cualquier persona, ¡eres un ladrón buscado internacionalmente! ¿Cuántos robos ya has logrado con éxito? ¡Son cientos de ellos! ¡Has escapado de policías de distintos países! ¡Has desenmascarado fraudes! ¡Has ido detrás de esta organización por meses! ¡Y sigues acá, enfrentándolos después de todo lo que ha sucedido! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Y ya no estás solo! ¡Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo! Siempre me sorprendes con tu magia, sólo debes seguir así. Recupera esa confianza que tanto te caracteriza y sigue adelante con tus locas ideas que siempre están llenos de detalles. ¡Tienes que deslumbrarnos como siempre lo haces!

Kaito lo miró un poco asombrado, procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Luego de unos segundos, abrazó fuertemente a Shinichi, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del detective. De verdad se sentía desesperado, pero ver que Shinichi lo comprendía, lo apoyaba y le había dicho esas palabras lo tranquilizaba mucho. Era algo que necesitaba escuchar. Kaito no era capaz de decir nada, sólo abrazaba a su novio como si necesitara aferrarse a él con su vida, como si pudiera expresar todo lo que quería decir y lo agradecido que se sentía con Shinichi a través de ese abrazo.

El detective lo abrazó con la misma intensidad, demostrándole que él estaba a su lado, entendiendo todo lo que Kaito estaba sintiendo. Se quedó en silencio, sólo abrazándolo, sin forzarlo a decir nada. Estuvieron así durante un par de minutos.

—Gracias... —murmuró el mago—. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera entenderme de la forma en que tú lo haces...

—Idiota, no debes agradecer... Lo hago porque también lo viví. Reconocí mi misma actitud en ti. Pero no puedo estar deduciendo cada vez que te sucede algo. No tienes que siempre mostrarte fuerte. ¡Y por Dios, deja de usar tu maldita poker face conmigo! ¡No te tienes que guardar todo!

Kaito se separó de Shinichi para poder mirarlo. Luego acarició la cara del detective.

—Sabes que no me gusta preocuparte.

Shinichi le sonrió amablemente.

—Me preocuparé más si no me cuentas estas cosas...

—Sí, lo sé... por eso intentaré ser más sincero contigo, Shinichi.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, demostrándose todo su amor. Cuando se separaron después de un largo rato, Kaito le sonrió sinceramente al detective, quien en respuesta también le sonrió. Luego Shinichi se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el asiento de al lado del mago. Kaito volvió a jugar con sus cartas, pero esta vez de forma más relajada. Su actitud había cambiado.

—Podemos regresar —dijo Kaito—. Como te dije, sólo iba a ser darme una vuelta por ahí. No es necesario que vayamos.

—Ya no queda mucho para llegar a Shinjuku. Además eso también ayudará a tranquilizarte, ya sea si encontramos algo o no. Sino, seguirás con la duda y eso te atormentará.

—Está bien...

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí... No me voy a rendir ahora. Sé que si sigo haciendo todo como lo he hecho hasta ahora, lo lograré. Es sólo que... ya sabes, a veces puede ser abrumador todo esto... Sólo quiero que esto termine...

—Ya todo pasará pronto, Quédate tranquilo. Lo lograremos.

—Sí, lo sé. ¡Estoy seguro de que lo lograremos! Ah, pero necesito pedirte algo muy importante respecto a eso —dijo Kaito serio—. Algo que espero que puedas ser capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Shinichi preocupado—. Lo que necesites, sólo pídelo.

Kaito sonrió y luego le dio un pequeño golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

—¡Que no andes diciendo mi identidad en lugares públicos! —dijo Kaito molestándolo—. ¡Mira dónde estamos! Ahora no hay nadie, y por suerte este metro no tiene cámaras, ¡pero alguien podría haber escuchado!

Shinichi lo miró asombrado y luego empezó a reírse.

—Veo que ya estás bien... —dijo el detective—. Tienes razón, sólo lo dije porque asumí que estábamos solos, pero sí tengo cuidado con eso. Lo seguiré teniendo aún más a partir de ahora.

Kaito sonrió y los dos se quedaron en silencio. A los pocos minutos, llegaron a la estación de Shinjuku. El mago se levantó de su asiento y luego le ofreció la mano a Shinichi.

—Vamos —dijo Kaito—. Una vuelta rápida a la estación y cambiamos de andén, ¿está bien?

Shinichi lo miró y le contestó con una sonrisa, tomando su mano.

—Sólo una vuelta rápida, Kaito.

Los dos salieron del vagón, y recorrieron un poco la estación. Tal y como pensaban, no pudieron encontrar nada sospechoso como una puerta en desuso o algo así. Después de unos minutos, se dirigieron al andén y tomaron el metro de regreso a sus casas.

Mientras iban sentados en el metro, Kaito se sentía cansado por lo que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Shinichi.

—No, tranquilo, sólo me siento agotado.

—Ya queda poco hasta tu casa. Cuidado con quedarte dormido, Kaito.

—No importa... si me quedo dormido, tú me cuidarás... —dijo el mago con los ojos cerrados.

Shinichi sólo sonrió y empezó a revisar su celular, quedándose en silencio para no molestarlo. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato.

—Shinichi... —dijo de pronto Kaito.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No te enojes, pero... también tengo pensado ir a Ekoda...

Shinichi se quedó en silencio. Era algo que él ya sospechaba.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado ir? —preguntó el detective.

—Tal vez mañana, no lo sé.

—No vayas.

Shinichi habló muy serio, lo que hizo que Kaito levantara la cabeza del hombro de él y lo mirara fijamente.

—No me pidas eso, Shinichi. Sabes que...

—Iré yo en tu lugar —dijo Shinichi interrumpiéndolo—. Y antes de que me alegues o trates de detenerme, escúchame.

Kaito lo miraba como diciendo que sabría lo que diría, pero aún así lo dejó hablar.

—Te escucho...

Shinichi suspiró antes de contestar.

—Seguramente... como conoces bien Ekoda, ya tienes un par de lugares en tu mente en donde podría estar la entrada del túnel que era lo que nos faltaba. Si tú me indicas dónde son, yo puedo investigarlos. Lo he hecho muchas veces, investigar lugares prohibidos, abandonados, escondites... Sé cómo hacerlo. Te prometo que tendré cuidado. No me voy a arriesgar a nada, si alguien aparece, no voy a enfrentarlo. Sé que te preocuparás por mí, pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien y no tendrás que ir tú.

El mago se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

—No te voy a dejar... No importa cuánto me lo digas, no quiero que te arriesgues así...

—Y yo no quiero que tú lo hagas, Kaito.

—¡Pero debes cuidarte! Tu salud empeora cuando estás en situaciones así. No quiero que vuelvas a tener otro ataque.

—Eso no es nada, está controlado —dijo Shinichi—. Se demoran casi dos meses en que me vuelva otro, no es problema, yo puedo hacerlo. Mira como te has sentido hoy con todo esto, déjame ayudarte.

Kaito suspiró mientras parecía sentirse un poco colapsado.

—Te podría debatir, pero creo que seguiremos insistiendo... —dijo el mago—. Así que... ¿podemos al menos conversar otro día al respecto? Estamos cansados y es mejor hablarlo cuando estemos tranquilos. Tal vez podríamos ir al túnel juntos esta vez o algo así.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio pensando.

—Supongo que será lo mejor... —dijo Shinichi—. Además igual nos estamos adelantando. No es como que sepamos bien aún donde es. Deberíamos esperar un poco, no apresurarnos.

—Es verdad... No debería pensar en esto hasta que Jii-chan no nos dé noticias. Después de todo, podríamos estar equivocados.

—Entonces hagamos algo: No volvamos a hablar de esto hasta que no tengamos los planos. Ya sabiendo realmente a lo que nos enfrentamos, podremos ver qué hacer. Pero no volveremos a mencionarlo, sino, seguiremos peleando...

—Estoy de acuerdo... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Aunque esto es tu culpa, eres muy obstinado, Shinichi...

—Claro, como tú no lo eres...

Los dos rieron, molestándose el uno al otro, olvidando ya que estaban discutiendo hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

—Pero, por favor Kaito —dijo el detective serio—, de verdad no hagas nada todavía. Ni siquiera te acercarás a Ekoda ni a ningún otro lugar...

—No haré nada... —dijo el mago convencido.

—¿De verdad ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Si quieres hasta puedes quedarte conmigo unos días. Así te aseguras de que yo no huya a otra parte...

El detective se rió al escucharlo.

—Eres un idiota... —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Pero te cobraré la palabra el fin de semana. El viernes puedo quedarme contigo.

Kaito se puso muy feliz al escucharlo, movió su mano y de la nada le ofreció una rosa al detective.

—Siempre estaré feliz de recibirte, Shinichi.

*****************************************************************************************************************

El tiempo pasó rápido y el sábado de esa semana llegó pronto. El día anterior Shinichi fue a quedarse al departamento de Kaito como habían acordado, y se habían quedado hablando hasta tarde. Debido a eso, a Kaito le costó despertar. Estaba un poco cansado, no quería moverse, pero sabía que debía levantarse eventualmente. De a poco empezó a sentarse en la cama, y se extrañó de sentir la casa tan silenciosa.

_"¿Mamá habrá salido? No la escucho... "_

De pronto, recordó que Shinichi ayer se había quedado con él en su casa, pero no estaba ahí. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación.

—¿Shinichi? ¿Dónde estás?

Kaito recorrió el departamento, pero estaba solo. Ya un poco más inquieto, volvió a su habitación a buscar su teléfono, cuando vio un papel en su escritorio.

**"Ahora sabes lo que se siente."**

Kaito se quedó mirando el papel muy sorprendido. Seguía leyéndolo como si las palabras fuesen a cambiar después de un rato.

—¡No...! ¡No, no, no...! ¡No me digas que fuiste solo a ...! ¡Idiota!

Kaito tomó su teléfono y llamó al detective, pero el celular lo tenía apagado. Intentó un par de veces más y luego desesperado, se fue a bañar rápidamente para salir pronto de casa.

******************************************************************************************************

Shinichi había salido temprano con Chikage en un furgón con vidrios polarizados en dirección a Ekoda. Se habían puesto de acuerdo la noche anterior en ir juntos sin decirle a Kaito para poder ayudarlo. Ella estaba usando un disfraz de una señora de unos 45 años, pero Shinichi se rehusó a usar uno ya que no tiene motivo para ocultar que va para allá. En el camino, empezaron a hablar de lo que harían.

—Pasaremos primero por fuera de la juguetería —dijo Chikage—. Para que sepas cuál es el lugar y la ubicación en relación a dónde vamos.

—¿Queda cerca de la estación de metro? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Un poco, a unas seis cuadras. Luego de eso iremos a revisar una ventilación del metro —dijo Chikage—. Está cerca de su guarida también, pero en dirección contraria a la estación. Kaito y yo pensamos que puede estar conectada con el túnel.

Shinichi miraba un mapa que le había pasado la mujer con los lugares marcados que ella iba mencionando.

—¿Por qué la ventilación no está en la misma dirección que la línea de metro? Está alejada de él —preguntó el detective.

—Hace un tiempo se suponía que harían otra línea del metro hacia el oeste —dijo Chikage—. Esta ventilación era para esa línea, abajo sólo deberían estar las estructuras para los rieles.

—Claro, si está en desuso, es útil para ellos, nadie debe entrar. Ni siquiera le deben hacer mantención o algo así.

Los dos continuaron por un momento en silencio, cada uno pensando en cómo resultaría esta odisea.

—Estamos llegando —dijo de pronto Chikage. La estación del metro es la que ves ahí al frente, al lado derecho.

—Sí, la recuerdo.

—Pasaremos por la juguetería en unos minutos más, al lado izquierdo. Trataré de reducir un poco la velocidad para que puedas observar bien.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Chikage volvió a hablar.

—Estamos llegando, Shinichi-kun. Es ese edificio amarillo que se ve allá.

Shinichi miró en la dirección que le indicó la mujer y se sorprendió. Era un edificio mediano, pero bastante grande para ser sólo una juguetería.

—¿Ese es? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. ¿No se supone que sólo tiene 4 pisos? Parece como si tuviera 7 ó más...

—Sí, más un piso subterráneo. Cada planta tiene una altura de alrededor de 4 ó 5 metros. Además de eso tienen un quinto piso oculto, que dentro de la juguetería está camuflado. Se llega por una escalera oculta que está en las piezas que usan como bodega de los juguetes.

—Kaito me dijo que lo pensaron bien, porque a pesar del tamaño, la juguetería está bien distribuida. Los niños pueden jugar con las exhibiciones, y como hay juegos de gran tamaño y altura como toboganes y laberintos, eso justifica el tener harto espacio.

—Así es, por eso parece tan poco sospechoso. Es un lugar que siempre tiene niños. Pero la profundidad del edificio es mucho mayor de lo que la gente piensa.

Luego de alejarse del lugar, doblaron por una calle y un par de cuadras más allá llegaron a un pasaje oscuro donde no llegaba la luz del sol. No se veía nadie en él y apenas había dos autos estacionados en la calle. Un poco más allá, en el suelo en la vereda, había una rejilla de gran tamaño.

—¿Es esa? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí... Pero espera un poco. Quedémonos aquí un momento antes de poder bajarnos. Puedes aprovechar para ponerte el uniforme.

—Está bien...

Shinichi fue para atrás del furgón y se puso un overol de color celeste oscuro y una gorra con visera que le ayudaba a ocultar un poco su rostro, parecía el uniforme de un electricista. Había decidido usar ese disfraz por si alguien lo veía. Después se colocó el transmisor con el que se mantendrían conectados.

Cuando estuvo listo, los dos salieron del vehículo y bajaron una caja de herramientas. Con un poco de dificultad, empezaron a sacar los pernos que mantenían cerrada la reja. Una vez abierta, la dejaron puesta por un rato más mientras hablaban de los últimos detalles.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo Chikage.

—Sí. —dijo Shinichi—. Creo que entonces por lo que hablamos antes, debería ir hacia el este, que es donde está la juguetería. Por ahí debería existir algo.

—Sí. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, devuélvete —dijo la mujer—. Estaré atenta a cualquier cosa.

—No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que investigo así. Volveré pronto.

Luego Shinichi salió del furgón y abrió la ventilación. Miró y vio que había alrededor de un metro de alto, así que sin dudarlo, saltó dentro.

El lugar estaba oscuro, así que prendió su reloj linterna. Se dio cuenta que donde estaba parado no era un piso duro, sino que una reja por el cual podía ver hacia abajo. Se veía que había al menos 3 metros de altitud del suelo. Luego vio que al frente de él, a unos 2 metros había una puerta.

—No se ve nadie —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Se ve algo que se vea extraño? —preguntó Chikage.

—Sólo una puerta. Iré por ahí a ver qué hay.

Shinichi la abrió con cuidado. Era un pequeño pasillo que tenía escaleras hacia abajo. Shinichi revisó bien los escalones y bajó por ellos. Al llegar al suelo, examinó mejor el lugar. Se veían varios pilares y el lugar era amplio. Estaba sucio y a unos 5 metros más allá, el suelo mostraba que bajaba como si fuera un escalón alto. Esa pequeña depresión se extendía por otros 5 metros, y luego volvía a subir. Era como un largo camino que tenía dos plataformas a los costados.

—Aquí está donde supuestamente estaría la estación —dijo Shinichi—. Está hecho el camino para colocar los rieles, pero nada más.

—Bien, ya es algo. ¿Hasta dónde sigue el camino? ¿Tiene un final? —preguntó Chikage.

—Al lado norte sí, hay una pared que lo interrumpe. Hacia el sur sigue, no puedo ver cuánto más allá sigue. Veré si encuentro algo por aquí, sino seguiré el camino que está marcado hacia el sur.

Shinichi buscó si alrededor de él había algo que le diera alguna pista, pero no encontró nada. Empezó a caminar lentamente, tocando con su mano la pared para guiarse mejor. La oscuridad no le permitía poder revisar con el detalle que él quería y eso lo ponía inquieto, ya que existía la posibilidad de que pasara algo por alto.

Después de caminar unos 200 metros, Shinichi notó que la textura de la pared había cambiado ligeramente. El detective alumbró con su linterna, y no vio nada sospechoso, pero pudo notar que la superficie ahora era un poco más rugosa. Shinichi siguió tocando hasta que nuevamente sintió que la pared cambiaba de textura. Eso le dio un indicio que algo se camuflaba ahí. Siguió palpando la pared, ahora bajando con sus manos hasta llegar al suelo para verificar que el cambio se mantenía. Ahora pudo sentir claramente una división en la pared.

—Chikage-san, creo que encontré como una puerta o algo así.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Tiene alguna cerradura?

—La estoy buscando, pero no. No hay nada —dijo Shinichi—. Es una pared plana, debe abrirse de otra forma.

Shinichi buscó por la muralla, pero no podía ver nada. Recorrió con la linterna cada centímetro de lo que creía que era la puerta, sin embargo no se veía nada extraño. Luego empezó a observar el suelo, iluminando siempre con su linterna para identificar cualquier cambio. De pronto, vio un punto brillante en el suelo, parecía algo que reflejaba la luz de su linterna. El detective se acercó, y se dio cuenta que había una pequeña trampilla de apenas unos 10 centímetros. La levantó y pudo ver un pequeño teclado con el abecedario occidental y una pequeña pantalla. Parecía como una calculadora, pero con letras en vez de números.

—Lo encontré, se entra a través de una contraseña —dijo Shinichi—. Sólo hay que pensar en cuál es.

—¿Una contraseña? —preguntó Chikage—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Sí, hay un teclado con letras occidentales. Seguramente se introduce un código que debe estar escrito en inglés y se abre.

—¿Y puedes saber cuál es?

Shinichi se quedó en silencio pensando. Se sentó en el suelo y miró atentamente el teclado. No se veían huellas, el teclado tenía polvo acumulado de mucho tiempo, por lo que no era algo que usaran. Probablemente no habían entrado por ahí hace meses. Aparte, vio que la letra "A" se veía sutilmente más gastada. Con una pequeña idea en mente, sacudió el polvo del aparato, para ver si notaba más cosas. Empezó a tocar las teclas y a escribir el abecedario en orden, para ver si funcionaba bien aún. Al llegar a la letra "R", ésta no se presionó bien. Parecía como si tuviera algo atascado en ella. Shinichi hizo un poco más de fuerza y finalmente logró que se marcara bien.

—Chikage-san, prepárese para huir si es necesario.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Shinichi-kun?!

—Creo saber cuál es la clave, pero no sé qué puede suceder si fallo. Si algo sucede, saldré inmediatamente.

—¿Te vas a arriesgar?

—Sí —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Estoy bastante seguro, pero es bueno tomar las precauciones necesarias.

—Bien. Estaré esperando.

Shinichi borró todo lo que había escrito en el aparato y luego empezó a presionar las teclas, escribiendo una palabra.

**Pandora.**

El detective respiró profundamente durante unos segundos y luego apretó la tecla "Aceptar".

Un sonido metálico resonó por el lugar, al mismo tiempo que una gran abertura empezó a aparecer en la pared.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Chikage preocupada.

—La puerta. Pude abrirla.

—¡Bien hecho, Shinichi-kun! —dijo la mujer feliz.

—No fue difícil, ellos no son muy inteligentes. Usas claves muy obvias —dijo el detective un poco arrogante—. Entraré al lugar.

Shinichi buscó si es que había alguien, pero al no ver a nadie entró en el lugar. Apenas ingresó, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente. Por unos segundos tuvo miedo de haberse quedado encerrado, pero vio que al costado de la puerta anclado en la pared estaba el mismo teclado que estaba en el otro lado. Eso le dio tranquilidad, así que le dio la espalda a la puerta y empezó a observar el lugar donde ahora estaba.

A diferencia de donde se encontraba antes, el espacio estaba iluminado con luces tenues. Tenía un ancho de alrededor de 10 metros, con un gran espacio vació al medio. No lograba ver el final del pasillo, se extendía por muchos metros como si no tuviera final. A los costados habían pilares gruesos, asientos, mesas y estantes grandes, algunos vacíos, otros llenos de cajas y otros con puertas que no permitían ver qué había dentro de ellos.

Al detective le pareció extraña la distribución. Era como si fuera una biblioteca desordenada, con estantes dispares, sin un orden establecido, colocados casi por azar en vez de un orden. Algunos estaban de forma vertical, otros de forma horizontal, formando una especie de laberinto. Lo otro extraño es que hubiera tanto espacio en el medio. Le recordaba un poco a las películas antiguas de occidente, donde habían grandes salones de baile con espacio en el medio para las fiestas de la alta sociedad, sólo que en vez de un salón, era un camino que se extendía muy a lo lejos.

—No hay nadie aquí —dijo Shinichi susurrando—. Pero este lugar no está abandonado. Deben usarlo muy seguido. Hay un claro camino señalado que seguiré.

—No te......... lugar...... ¿Me escuchas...?...... ¿Shinichi-kun?...... olverte......

—¿Chikage-san? No puedo escucharla bien, estoy perdiendo la señal —dijo Shinichi un poco asustado—. ¿Chikage-san? ¿Chikage-san?

Shinichi no escuchó nada más. Por más que intentaba comunicarse con ella, no podía. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, dudando por un momento sobre lo que debía hacer.

_"¿Chikage-san estará bien? Sí, debe estarlo, ella está afuera, no tiene porqué haberle sucedido algo. Sólo perdimos la señal. Tal vez este transmisor no es de tanto alcance o puede haber fallado por algo... Sí, eso debe ser. Tranquilo, no ha sucedido nada... Espero que ella esté bien... Me voy a apurar, para regresar pronto..."_

El detective respiró profundo y observó nuevamente todo el lugar. Mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el pasillo se perdía por la lejanía y sin saber lo que podría encontrarse, se decidió a continuar.

_"Debo hacerlo por él... Definitivamente lo lograré..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡He regresado! :D ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo extrañé mucho hablar con ustedes!
> 
> ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :D ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Fue una mezcla de emociones escribirlo. Primero con Kaito sintiéndose agobiado, quería mostrarlo así ya que siempre se ve tan fuerte e independiente que es algo distinto. Además es lindo que Shinichi se haya dado cuenta a pesar de su poker face <3
> 
> Y bueno, la segunda parte del capítulo con Shinichi haciendo justo lo que le pidió a Kaito que no hiciera xD Pero bueno, ya le tocaba a él meterse en el asunto, ha estado muy inactivo ¿no? ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? 
> 
> Muchas gracias por esperarme en esta semana de hiatus que tuve xD Espero ya volver a la normalidad, aún estoy un poco atareada, pero creo que ya puedo volver a publicar cada semana. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer, por sus kudos y por comentar :D ¡Cada notificación me hace muy feliz! :D <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	22. Capítulo 22

Shinichi observó con detalle el lugar antes de empezar a caminar entre los muebles. No quería irse por el medio del camino porque si alguien aparecía de pronto, al menos tendría dónde esconderse. Examinó un poco los estantes, pero no se veía nada peligroso en ellos al menos a simple vista. Trató de abrirlos, pero no era posible, estaban muy bien sellados aún cuando tratará con toda su fuerza. Lo intentó por varios minutos, pero luego se rindió, así que siguió caminando. Se maldijo a sí mismo, pensando que probablemente para Kaito no hubiera sido un problema el abrirlos, y que cuando se lo contara, el mago no perdería la oportunidad para señalar que era mejor que él.

Después de caminar por un largo rato, donde sentía que casi no avanzaba, Shinichi vio que en un par de metros más adelante se acababan los muebles y el camino se veía mucho más amplio, pues se veía completamente vacío. Shinichi llegó hasta el punto en que los estantes terminaban y vio que el lugar se dividía. Uno continuaba en la misma dirección en la que iba caminando, pero otro pasillo apareció a la izquierda de él. Este nuevo camino giraba abruptamente en una esquina cerrada por lo que no podía ver más allá. Guiado por su instinto, tomó esta nueva dirección hacia la izquierda y con mucho cuidado empezó a caminar sin hacer ruido, preparado para encontrar cualquier cosa. Se mantuvo por un momento de pie escondido en la esquina, escuchando atentamente. Al percatarse que no había nadie, se asomó por el camino y vio a unos 3 metros de él una puerta. Con precaución, siguió caminando hasta llegar a ella sin hacer ruido.

Shinichi estaba tenso. Al estar ahí, pudo escuchar voces que venían desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al principio, no pudo entender qué decían, sólo eran sonidos sin sentido. Pero de a poco empezó a distinguir pequeñas frases, que a veces se acercaban y luego se alejaban.

—...... son órdenes del jefe...... por ahora ese tipo no nos interesa... ...

—...... para el siguiente negocio...... el intercambio......

—....... ¿estás seguro, Snake?......

Al escuchar eso, Shinichi contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Eran ellos los que estaban detrás de la puerta. Había dado con ellos. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de estar ahí mismo.

Entendiendo que se estaba exponiendo demasiado al quedarse ahí y al notar que ya no podía escuchar las voces tan claramente como antes, empezó a devolverse con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta volver al camino principal. Shinichi ya sintiéndose un poco más seguro, empezó a pensar si podía hacer algo ahora. Una parte de él sólo quería ir detenerlos, pero sabía que dentro de sus posibilidades eso no resultaría.

_"No sé cuántos hombres hay dentro, al menos escuché tres voces distintas y seguramente todos estaban armados. Tres hombres... Eso puede ser demasiado para mí. Tengo mi reloj anestesiante, si es que alcanzo a usarlo bien, podría hacer dormir al menos a dos y... No, debe haber más gente adentro. Además para asegurarme de que se durmieran, deberían estar cerca de la puerta. Yo contra ellos no podría hacer nada... Y aunque lo lograra, ¿después qué hago? ¿Llamar a la policía? Eso sería inútil y también sería revelar que sabemos de estos túneles... No puedo hacerlo... ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo hacer nada!"_

Shinichi se sentía tan inútil en ese momento que eso sólo lo hacía sentir rabia contra sí mismo. Saber que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ellos y que no tenía otra opción más que irse no era algo que pudiera aceptar fácilmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una puerta abrirse, lo cual lo sorprendió demasiado. No estaba preparado para esto. Shinichi rápidamente fue a esconderse entre los estantes mientras sentía pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él. Sin saber a donde ellos podrían dirigirse, el detective empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, para acercarse a la salida en caso de ser necesario.

El detective avanzó varios metros sin mirar atrás, sólo pensando en alejarse rápidamente de ellos. En un momento a mitad de camino, debido a la incertidumbre, se asomó sutilmente sin moverse de su escondite. Pudo ver que más allá había dos hombres que cada vez se acercaban más en silencio. Shinichi con mucho cuidado, volvió a moverse entre los pilares y muebles, para ir avanzando sin que lo notaran. Volvió a detenerse cuando escuchó la voz de uno de ellos.

—Es en ese estante de ahí.

—¿Estás seguro? —respondió el otro.

—Sí, es al que vinimos la última vez.

—Bien. Mandaremos a los otros a que vengan a organizar esto —respondió de forma dura el hombre —. Esto parece un maldito laberinto de muebles.

Shinichi se asomó a ver dónde se encontraban los hombres. Estaban ahora a unos 5 metros de distancia, un poco en diagonal de donde él se encontraba, y mirando hacia la pared. Uno de ellos estaba al parecer abriendo con una llave una de las estanterías del lugar. Luego de un rato, el hombre abrió las dos puertas del mueble, empezó a revisar el contenido y a sacar unas cajas.

Justo en ese momento, su acompañante giró la cabeza y vio a Shinichi. El detective no alcanzó a moverse antes de darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

—¡Oy...!

El grito del hombre fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido de algo golpeando el suelo a su lado. Desconcentrado, miró a su lado y vio que a su compañero se le habían caído dos cajas y se habían abierto. Ahora una gran cantidad de balas rodaban por el piso.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No puedes dejar caer las municiones idiota! ¡Recógelas inmediatamente!

El hombre enojado luego volvió a mirar en dirección a donde estaba el detective, pero sorprendido, descubrió que él ya no se encontraba ahí. Empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba, con su pistola en la mano en caso de encontrarlo.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Tiger?! —lo llamó el otro sujeto.

—¡¡Vi a alguien aquí!! ¡¡Alguien se ha metido en nuestra oficina!!

—¡¡No seas imbécil!! Es imposible que alguien esté aquí.

—¡Yo lo vi! —dijo Tiger—. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

—¡Tenemos que llevarle la mercancía a Snake ahora, no se puede atrasar! —dijo el otro— ¡No empieces con tus estupideces! ¡Tiene que haber sido tu imaginación igual que la última vez!

Tiger inquieto dudó por un momento. Empezó a avanzar, mientras Shinichi comenzó a retrodecer y a gatear por el lugar. El otro hombre, como estaba recogiendo las balas, no era un problema para el detective. Pero Tiger avanzaba rápidamente entre los estantes y no podía predecir a dónde se dirigiría. En un momento, Shinichi encontró un escritorio como si fuera de computador con un espacio abierto abajo y sin dudarlo se metió en él. Si Tiger se asomaba por ese pasillo, no lo vería, aunque estaría en problemas si decidía pasar por ese lugar. Shinichi sólo se dedicó a quedarse inmóvil, esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado. Tiger por mientras recorrió gran parte del lugar muy ágilmente y en muy poco tiempo. Luego de algunos minutos, su compañero lo llamó.

—¡Ya ven, Tiger! —dijo mientras terminaba de recoger las últimas balas—. ¡No lo has encontrado porque no hay nadie! ¡No nos metas en problemas!

El hombre le hizo caso y volvió al lado de su compañero.

—Pero estoy seguro que lo vi.

—Déjalo. Es imposible que sea así. La única entrada es por la oficina, no hay otra. Y si hay alguien más, en algún momento tendrá que salir por ahí y lo veremos.

—Tienes razón. Ya volvamos rápido antes de meternos en problemas.

—Tú nos meterás en problemas si sigues viendo personas donde no las hay...

Los hombres tomaron las pesadas cajas y empezaron a devolverse mientras seguían peleando. En unos minutos, todo el lugar quedó en silencio. De pronto, Shinichi salió detrás de uno de los muebles de dónde se había mantenido agachado y oculto durante ese momento. Tenía la respiración acelerada, ya que se había estado moviendo para evitar al hombre.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca, pero me vio... Espero que no me haya reconocido...

Luego Shinichi aún tenso por lo vivido, retomó su camino y llegó hasta la puerta por donde había entrado. Escribió la contraseña, la pared se abrió y volvió a la ventilación del metro.

Unos minutos después, Shinichi estaba saliendo nuevamente al exterior por la reja donde había entrado. Chikage al verlo, salió del vehículo para ir a recibirlo.

—¡¿Shinichi-kun, estás bien?!

—Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe. Lo logramos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí estaba en lo correcto? —dijo la mujer sorprendida.

—Sí... estuve en su túnel. Por la distancia que caminé, debo haber llegado justo abajo de donde está la juguetería. El camino seguía más allá incluso. Sin duda es uno de sus caminos subterráneos.

—¡Eso es una gran noticia! Cerremos entonces esta abertura y volvamos.

Los dos tomaron las herramientas que ya habían usado y cerraron por completo la ventilación.

—¿No tuviste problemas? ¿Nadie te vio?

—N-No, no pasó nada —mintió Shinichi.

—¿De verdad?

—S-Sí... Aunque estuve al lado de la puerta que creo que da a su oficina y se sentían voces. Tuve suerte de que no salieran. Y al parecer, nadie usa esa entrada, tal vez algunos ni siquiera saben que existen. Por el polvo y el estado en que estaba el teclado para digitar la contraseña, estoy seguro que no ha sido utilizado en varios meses

—Entiendo... Me asusté tanto cuando se cortó la comunicación, pero como insististe en que no bajara enseguida si desaparecías, me quedé esperando hasta que pasara una hora como dijiste. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto antes de eso y sin problemas.

—Sí, era esperable que fallara la comunicación, por eso no había que sobre reaccionar si sucedía. Todo salió bien... Aunque ahora me pregunto... —dijo Shinichi muy serio—. cómo reaccionará Kaito cuando lo sepa...

—Él no está feliz —dijo Chikage—. Deberás hablar con él al respecto.

—Lo sé, sólo espero que lo entienda que... Espera un momento... Chikage-san... ¿Cómo sabe que Kaito no está feliz?

Chikage sonrió.

—Iré a comprar y a ver Jii por un momento para que puedan hablar tranquilamente —dijo ella—. Espérenme dentro del furgón.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. No me digas que...

—Kaito está dentro, esperándote. Llegó hace un rato al darse cuenta que no estabas, muy nervioso y alterado. ¡Gracias por todo, Shinichi-kun!

Chikage se despidió del detective quien no fue capaz de decir nada más. Miró hacia el furgón, pero no podía ver nada hacia dentro debido a los vidrios polarizados. Shinichi luego vio como Chikage se alejaba, y de pronto tuvo miedo de lo que se venía. Kaito había llegado hasta ahí, y aunque sabía que debía encararlo, no estaba preparado para eso. Respiró profundo y entró al vehículo por la puerta lateral.

Kaito estaba sentado pegado a la ventana del lado opuesto y miró hacia la puerta cuando sintió que se abrió. Shinichi entró sin mirarlo y se sentó a su lado, sin saber qué decir.

—Kaito, yo...

—¿Por qué no me esperaste, Shinichi?

El detective se asustó. Kaito estaba hablando muy tranquilo, sin levantar la voz y estaba muy serio. Para que el mago estuviera así debía estar muy molesto.

—Tú sabes por qué... Tú te has arriesgado tanto ya. Es muy peligroso.

—¿Y acaso no es peligroso para ti también? —respondió Kaito.

—¡Lo es más para ti! Si te ven, no van a dudar y tratarán de asesinarte... ¡No puedo permitirlo!

—Pero sabes que tienes que cuidarte...

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy...! No es que no pueda hacer nada, ¡no me limites tanto!

—¡Me preocupo por ti, Shinichi! ¡No puedo no angustiarme con esto!

—¡Yo siento lo mismo contigo! ¡No quiero que sigas haciendo esto...! —dijo el detective para luego suspirar—. Sólo me dejas ayudarte desde afuera, no en estas cosas, y eso me hace sentir inútil...

—Este es mi problema, no tuyo... ¡Tú no tienes por qué involucrarte!

—¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo sin hacer nada! ¡Estoy a tu lado en esto!

—¡Pero no los conoces tanto como yo! ¡Yo sé cómo actúan! ¡¿Qué pasaría si ellos te encontraran?! —dijo Kaito frustrado para quedarse callado por unos segundos y volver a calmarse—. Escucha, no estoy diciendo que no seas capaz. Pero ellos aún no saben de ti, no saben que los estás investigando. ¡Y si se llegan a dar cuenta, van a ir detrás de ti y...! Sólo quiero... mantenerte a salvo...

Shinichi observó lo preocupado que se veía el mago y se sintió culpable. Habían estado muy cerca de encontrarlo. Y si es que ese hombre hablaba, podía estar en problemas.

—Lo siento, Kaito... Tienes razón, no lo pensé demasiado y pude ponernos en riesgo al hacerlo.

—También entiendo cómo te sientes... No creas que no te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pero... es que...

Kaito dejó de hablar y de pronto comenzó a reírse, confundiendo a su novio.

—¿Qué te sucede, Kaito? ¿Por qué te ríes?

—¡Es que me da risa que seamos así! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Yo no quiero que salgas herido y tú no quieres que nada malo me pase y los dos tratamos de protegernos y terminamos enojándonos porque el otro actúa por su cuenta y no nos hace caso...! —Kaito volvió a reírse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—. Tú y yo estamos tratando de hacer lo mismo, no involucrar al otro, ¿te das cuenta? ¡¿Por qué nos complicamos tanto con todo esto?! ¡Es estúpido!

Shinichi al escucharlo no pudo evitar reírse también de la situación.

—Somos unos idiotas, ¿cierto, Kaito? Los dos somos tan parecidos, tan tercos que terminamos así.

—Supongo que sí... Aunque yo no me considero un idiota...

Shinichi al escucharlo, sólo lo miró con una leve sonrisa como si ya no le sorprendiera su actitud.

—Mago engreído...

—Oh sí, mira quien lo dice —dijo Kaito acariciando la cara del detective—. Como si tú no tuvieras el ego por las nubes...

El mago se acercó a Shinichi y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—No discutamos más y dejémonos de estupideces —dijo Kaito.

—Está bien, no volveré a hacer cosas sin decirte... ¡Pero tú también debes cumplirlo! Y así nos dejamos de exponer así.

—Sí, aunque el que no cumplió esta vez no fui yo...

—¡No me alegues!

—Alegaré todo lo que quiera porque te lo mereces...

—Disfrutas molestarme... —dijo Shinichi para luego cambiar de tema—. ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí primero —dijo Kaito—. No nos quedemos más tiempo acá, después podemos seguir hablando.

—¿Irnos? Pero Chikage-san debería regresar pronto, hay que esperar... —dijo el detective.

—No te preocupes por ella, seguramente ya se fue y se olvidó de nosotros. Suele hacer eso cada vez que quiere que dos personas estén solas, nunca regresa.

—No lo sé... Si estás seguro de eso...

—Bien, manejaré yo porque tú no tienes licencia —dijo Kaito feliz.

—Tú tampoco tienes...

Kaito en ese momento sacó una máscara y una peluca con cabello largo de color castaño claro para usarlas. Shinichi lo miró y luego observó la ropa que estaba usando el mago. Tenía puesto una blusa color crema y una falda de color celeste con flores rojas.

—¡¿Estás usando ropa de mujer?! —dijo Shinichi.

Kaito terminó de acomodarse su disfraz y luego le sonrió a Shinichi.

—Te he dicho que cuando vengo a Ekoda siempre vengo disfrazado —dijo Kaito con voz de mujer—. Me llamo Murakami Naomi, tengo 25 años, es un placer conocerte.

—¿T-Tienes que hablarme así? Hasta tienes un nombre...

—Mis disfraces son perfectos, meitantei-san... ¿Vamos?

—¿Podemos... no volver a Beika ni Odaiba? —dijo Shinichi—. Creo que ambos necesitamos despejarnos.

—Sí... sí, creo que tienes razón. Iremos a un lugar lejos, ¿bueno?

Kaito se cambió al asiento del conductor y Shinichi se sentó en el del copiloto.

—Espera un momento Kaito, no me digas que tienes una licencia falsa... Eso es demasiado...

—Bueno, entonces no te lo diré... Aunque quien sabe si tengo algún documento oculto por ahí...

—¡¡Kaito!!

—Relájate, sólo con el disfraz ya ven que soy mayor de edad —dijo Kaito guiñando un ojo.

—Al menos sabes manejar, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo puedes llegar a dudar de mí?

—Obvio que sabes, si te haces pasar por gente que lo hace... —dijo Shinichi más para sí mismo que para Kaito.

El mago encendió el motor y se fueron del lugar. Salieron de Ekoda hacia el norte y se dirigieron al parque Ukima. Llegaron en alrededor de media hora al lugar, había una gran laguna, un molino y mucho pasto y árboles a su alrededor. Los dos se dirigieron hasta un lugar donde no había nadie más, entre varios árboles y se quedaron ahí, sentados en la sombra. Kaito en un segundo lanzó una bomba de humo y al despejarse ya se había quitado su disfraz y estaba vestido como hombre.

—Sigue siendo raro, pero de alguna forma me estoy acostumbrando a que hagas estas cosas... —dijo Shinichi respecto a cómo podía cambiarse de ropa tan rápidamente.

—Te dije que lo harías —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Es algo muy normal.

—¡No es nada normal! Contigo nada es normal...

Kaito se sentó al frente del detective y los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Shinichi... quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió allá —dijo Kaito—. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

El detective se puso un poco nervioso con la pregunta.

—N-No pasó nada, tranquilo. Logré entrar a su túnel, ustedes tenían razón, estaba en ese lugar.

—¿Y cuánto recorriste?

—N-No lo sé... creo que llegué hasta donde está la juguetería. Es bastante largo, no se ve el final así que debe ser el que llega a Shibuya... No fue mucho porque... porque preferí devolverme...

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—N-No pasó nada...

—¡No me mientas, Shinichi!

—¡Que me interrogues así hace que me ponga nervioso! —dijo Shinichi muy tenso—. No pasó nada, eso te lo aseguro... T-Todo está bien...

Kaito lo miró seriamente por unos segundos.

_"Algo sucedió que no quiere decirme... Aunque para estar acá es porque supo resolver lo que sea que sucedió... ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Lo habrán visto? Ellos podrían ir detrás de él o descubrir su relación conmigo... Pero parece que no me va a contar lo que ocurrió... "_

—¿De verdad es así? —dijo el mago.

—S-Sí, te lo aseguro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, ambos tratando de adivinar qué es lo que estaba pensando el otro.

—¿Qué más averiguaste? —dijo Kaito con un tono un poco más suave.

Shinichi bajó la mirada y le contó todo lo que había sucedido, excepto la parte en que esos hombres aparecieron en el túnel. Kaito lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo. Al darse cuenta que ya no diría nada más, Kaito contestó.

—Gracias por hacer esto... —dijo el mago serio—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo por tu cuenta.

—Está bien, sólo te pido que... no me dejes de lado en esto. Yo quiero ayudarte.

Kaito se quedó en silencio pensando. La expresión que tenía en su cara sólo hacía que Shinichi se sintiera intrigado.

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere ceder... Así que...—dijo de pronto Kaito— ¿Qué te parece... como te dije hace unos días.. si en este último túnel entramos los dos juntos?

Shinichi lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí... creo que sería lo mejor. Ninguno de nosotros se va a quedar tranquilo si dejamos que el otro vaya solo. Además que tiene esta otra entrada por el bosque... podemos estar cada uno en una entrada. Será más rápido si tu me ayudas...

—¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo. Sería bueno si uno pudiera entrar por Shibuya cuando tengamos el mapa del metro, y el otro que entrara por el bosque en Ekoda. Con eso nos podemos juntar dentro del túnel, mientras lo vamos recorriendo y lo haremos en mucho menos tiempo.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Pero te tengo una condición.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo Shinichi medio molesto.

—Porque tú tienes que cuidarte por tu salud —dijo el mago serio—. Haibara ya me ha explicado tu situación, y yo no quiero exponerte. Las situaciones de estrés te hacen mal, sé que igual estarás estresado si te quedas afuera esperando a que yo haga todo, así que es sólo por eso que te lo voy a permitir ahora.

—No estoy tan mal como piensas...

—¡No hagas como si no fuera importante!

Shinichi suspiró, sabía que Kaito tenía razón y le agradecía que se preocupara por él.

—Está bien... entonces ¿qué es lo que haré?

—Entrar por el túnel del bosque y abrir la puerta que está al final que lleva al túnel principal. Es donde hay menos riesgos. Yo ya entré ahí, sé cómo es, y tú ya abriste hoy una entrada, probablemente es el mismo mecanismo. Es un tramo seguro y que ya es conocido. Yo en cambio recorreré desde Shibuya hasta Ekoda, ya que no sabemos qué podemos encontrar ahí.

—Pero es muy corto... ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo Kaito sonriendo orgulloso—. No te preocupes por mí, soy el mejor ladrón fantasma del mundo. Y te prometo que cualquier cosa que suceda, te avisaré. No te lo voy a ocultar.

—Ten cuidado, Kaito... —dijo Shinichi serio.

Kaito tomó las manos del detective y sonrió de una forma más sincera.

—Tú también...

—Sí... ¿cuándo lo haremos? —preguntó Shinichi un poco preocupado.

—Iremos esta noche —dijo Kaito decidido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos clara cuál es la entrada en Shibuya!

—Yo ya creo saber dónde es —dijo el mago sonriendo—. Recibí de Jii-chan el mapa de la antigua ventilación del metro hace un momento.

—¿Tan rápido? Igual sólo ha sido hace un momento, no lo has averiguado y no hay apuro... ¿por qué quieres ir tan pronto?

—Es un túnel largo, aunque no es lo ideal, tal vez hoy en la noche no alcancemos a recorrerlo todo. Y siempre pueden existir sorpresas. Es mejor hacerlo pronto.

—Si, entiendo, pero puede ser un poco precipitado... —dijo Shinichi un poco preocupado.

—No tenemos mucho que planificar, ¿no? Pasada la medianoche ya no hay nadie en sus oficinas, así que infiltrarnos en su túnel será más sencillo.

—En eso tienes razón... Bueno, es tu decisión, así que hagámoslo.

—Entraremos a medianoche. Prepárate para eso.

******************************************************************************************************************

Varias horas después, cuando ya era de noche y había poco movimiento en las calles, Shinichi y Chikage estaban en las afueras del Museo de Arte Oshima, entrando en el bosque que estaba cerca del lugar. Caminaron entre los árboles por algunos minutos hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de enredaderas y arbustos.

—¿Estás listo, Shinichi-kun? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí. ¿Kaito estará allá también? Lo llamé hace un rato, pero no me contestó —dijo buscando su transmisor en su bolso para comunicarse con él

—Salió temprano a juntarse con Jii, ya debe estar ahí. Lo llamaré para saber cómo van, aunque él quería entrar antes que tú por todo lo que debía recorrer.

—Es verdad, me dijo que quería entrar media hora antes que yo.

Chikage tomó su teléfono, se alejó y llamó al hombre mientras Shinichi terminaba de prepararse. Después de unos minutos, volvió a acercarse al detective.

—Jii está en Shinyuki, cerca de la estación de metro, encontraron la entrada, así que Kaito ya está dentro —dijo la mujer feliz.

—Me alegro, entonces por eso no me había respondido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo entró?

—Ah bueno, sobre eso ya conoces a Kaito —respondió Chikage sonriendo—. Lleva ya más de una hora dentro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más de una hora?! ¡Debe estar más allá de la mitad del camino ya! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. Aunque su recorrido es mucho más largo que el mío, así que tiene sentido...

—Seguramente es por eso que lo hizo. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí —dijo Shinichi tomando un pequeño bolso—. Ya entraré.

—No debería haber nadie cerca, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Sólo preocúpate de abrir la puerta al túnel principal, eso es lo único importante.

—Sí, gracias Chikage-san.

La mujer caminó a través de los árboles y Shinichi la siguió. Unos pasos más allá había una cueva que estaba oculta por toda la vegetación del lugar. Chikage entró e iluminó con su linterna el lugar. Ahí mismo se veía una puerta que apenas se distinguía. Ella rápidamente empezó a trabajar en la cerradura del lugar con sus herramientas y en unos segundos logró abrirla.

—Como esperaba de la ex-Phantom Lady —dijo Shinichi.

—Aún no pierdo mis habilidades, Shinichi-kun. Ahora depende de ti.

El detective asintió, encendió su linterna y entró por la puerta. Estaba oscuro y no había nada más que una escalera de piedra. Shinichi bajó por ella hasta llegar a un pequeño cuadrado de 2 metros cuadrados y no se veía nada más que otra puerta. Shinichi la empujó suavemente y ésta se abrió.

El nuevo espacio tenía luces tenues, por lo que apagó su linterna. Era muy amplio, tenía alrededor de 10 metros de ancho y no se veía nada más que un par de asientos cada cierto tramo. Shinichi empezó a caminar mientras empezó a hablar por el transmisor.

—Kaito, ¿me escuchas?

El detective esperó unos segundos impaciente, mientras caminaba por el lugar, pero no tuvo respuesta. Empezó a recorrer el lugar, sin fijarse mucho en cómo era. Tal y como le había dicho Kaito, tenía algunas puertas que al parecer llevaban a salas y abastecimientos. Cuando ya llevaba alrededor de media hora dentro, volvió a tratar de hablar con el mago.

—¿Kaito? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Después de unos segundos, el detective recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

—¡Hola Shinichi! ¿Cómo estás? —respondió el mago muy alegre.

—¡No me respondas como si no pasara nada! Llevo ya un rato tratando de ubicarte desde antes de entrar aquí.

—No seas exagerado como si hubiera desaparecido sin decirte, sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer. Sólo aproveché el tiempo. ¿Tú dónde estás?

—Entré en el túnel hace un rato y ahora lo estoy recorriendo —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Tú cómo vas?

—Es como lo decías, muy grande e iluminado. El túnel también está conectado con su estacionamiento, así que deben haber usado sus autos por acá también.

—¿Por dónde andas? ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Encontré una salida hacia Shinjuku, que da a la estación de metro. También hay otra cerca del Parque Toyama. Aparte de eso, hay un par de salas grandes muy bien equipadas, casi como si fueran pequeños departamentos.

—Esto es surrealista... Un poco más y tienen una ciudad subterránea.

—¡Una ciudad subterránea sería genial! —dijo Kaito entusiasmado—. ¡Podríamos huir del calor extremo o del frío en invierno!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Necesitamos de la luz y del aire para vivir, colapsaría pronto...

—Ahh, tienes razón, probablemente los unicornios voladores que tendremos en el futuro no podrían volar libremente por una ciudad subterránea...

—¿Es en serio, Kaito? ¿Hablar de unicornios en esta situación?

—Me puedo callar, pero te vas a aburrir... —dijo Kaito muy alegre—. Queda aún harto por recorrer... Y ya que no estoy allá para distraerte con mis brillantes trucos de magia, sólo me queda hablar de mis brillantes ideas.

—Más que brillantes, diría que estúpidas...

—¿Dijiste algo, Shinichi? No pude escucharte bien...

—Sabes muy bien lo que dije...

Los dos siguieron hablando mientras avanzaban por los túneles, lo cual los ayudaba a mantenerse más tranquilos, distraerse y que no fuera tan tedioso. De pronto Shinichi empezó a divisar a lo lejos el final del camino.

—Kaito, ya puedo ver el final, hay una pared en el fondo —dijo Shinichi.

—Ya estás llegando. Debemos andar cerca entonces, ten cuidado cuando vayas a abrir la puerta.

—Si... ¿te falta mucho a ti?

—No, te preocupes Shinichi, queda poco. Tú sólo haz lo que acordamos.

—Está bien...

El detective siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la pared. Empezó a observarla con detalle, para ver si encontraba algo diferente que le indicara dónde podría estar el acceso, sin embargo, por más que buscara, no encontraba nada.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo Shinichi.

—Concéntrate, no te apures —respondió Kaito—. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Shinichi suspiró y empezó a investigar las paredes del túnel. Tal vez no había nada en la puerta en sí, pero sí cerca de ella. El tiempo fue pasando y no podía encontrar cómo abrir la puerta.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Shinichi—. No encuentro nada.

Esperó una respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Eso hizo que se frustrara aún más.

—¿Kaito? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?

El detective tuvo un poco de miedo de que algo le hubiera sucedido, pero sabía también que podría ser fallas de su transmisor, así que en vez de pensar en todos los posibles escenarios que pudieron haber ocurrido, se enfocó en seguir buscando lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron varios minutos más, hasta que Shinichi lo vio. En la pared derecha, unos metros alejado del final del camino, en el techo, había un pequeño círculo que casi no se veía. Lo observó con más detalle y vio que tenía un poco de relieve, como si fuera un botón. Decidido a presionarlo, Shinichi suspiró y luego se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Tenía un poco de miedo con lo que pudiera generar al presionarlo, tal vez era algo peligroso, pero se si no se arriesgaba seguiría ahí sin saber qué hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de apretarlo, un pequeño grito lo asustó.

—¿Estás ahí, Shinichi? —dijo Kaito.

El detective se asustó y bajó su brazo instintivamente al escucharlo de la nada en un momento tan importante. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos se recuperó enseguida. Se sintió mejor escuchar la voz del mago, pero lo que más le tranquilizaba era que la voz no venía de su transmisor. Shinichi miró hacia la pared final del túnel y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—Kaito... ¡Kaito! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Estás bien?

Al otro lado del muro, Kaito suspiraba aliviado al escucharlo. Se había asustado en el momento que perdió la conexión, ya que como estaban cerca geográficamente, no debería haber tenido problemas con la señal.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo vas?

—Creo que lo encontré. Espera un momento.

—Como esperaba de ti, Shinichi —dijo Kaito feliz.

—Primero veamos si es lo que pienso...

El detective se alejó del lugar para volver a donde estaba antes. Se puso nuevamente de puntillas y finalmente presionó el botón. Al hacerlo, un pequeño ruido resonó por el lugar y en la pared una pequeña ventana se abrió. Empotrado en el muro estaba el mismo aparato que había visto por la otra entrada del túnel de Ekoda.

—Por el ruido, ya sé que lo lograste —dijo Kaito al otro lado—. Es como si pudiera verte con tu sonrisa arrogante de cuando descubres algo.

—Idiota... —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

—¿Tengo razón?

—Tal vez...

Shinichi escribió la misma contraseña que había descubierto en la mañana y luego apretó la tecla "Aceptar". La abertura por donde se había mostrado el teclado se cerró completamente, sin dejar ningún rastro. Shinichi quedó asombrado al ver que el muro no tenía ninguna marca que mostrara que se había abierto. Pero, por otra parte, se sentía preocupado, ya que pensó que había fallado y por eso había desaparecido el teclado y no sabía si podía intentarlo de nuevo.

Unos segundos después, la pared que estaba al lado de él comenzó a abrirse. Finalmente vio el túnel principal a través de él y a Kaito quien estaba de pie frente a él. Shinichi se acercó y en vez de caminar hacia allá, tomó del brazo al mago, lo trajo hacia sí mismo y lo abrazó. Al hacerlo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—¿Lograste recorrerlo entero? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Sí... Está todo hecho, podemos irnos.

El detective sonrió y besó a Kaito durante unos segundos, sintiéndose aliviado sabiendo que ya habían terminado todo.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Shinichi—. Salgamos lo más pronto posible.

Kaito asintió y los dos empezaron a caminar de regreso al bosque. Cuando tuvieron señal de nuevo, le avisaron a la madre de Kaito lo que había sucedido y que ya iban de regreso. Alrededor de una hora después de que empezaron a caminar, estaban saliendo por el bosque. Chikage y también Jii los estaban esperando ahí. La mujer se acercó y abrazó a Kaito muy feliz.

—Me alegro que hayan regresado ya. Ya está hecho —luego se separó de su hijo para mirarlo fijamente—. Sabía que tú podías con esto.

—¿Está bien, Joven Maestro, Joven Kudo? —preguntó Jii.

—Sí, todo resultó bien —dijo Kaito feliz—. ¡Al fin!

—Es un alivio —respondió el hombre mayor—. Ya no tendrá que arriesgarse más.

—Volvamos pronto antes de que alguien nos pueda ver —dijo Shinichi—. No tenemos nada más que hacer acá.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a ordenar sus cosas. De pronto, Kaito notablemente cansado se acercó a Shinichi y lo abrazó. Escondió su rostro en el hombro del detective quedándose así por unos segundos antes de murmurar una palabra.

—Gracias...

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el mago antes de desplomarse en los brazos de Shinichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Fue un poco más intenso :O pero por suerte no les pasó nada estando dentro del terreno de la organización. Aunque sí vieron a Shinichi :O ¿Estará en riesgo el detective con eso o no?
> 
> ¡Y al fin ya tienen todo lo que necesitaban! Saben todo lo de la organización :D Así que ahora hay que esperar cuál es el siguiente paso. Aunque el final nos deja preocupados con respecto Kaito :( 
> 
> Anuncio: He entrado a trabajar y mi tiempo se redujo demasiado xD Eso me da menos tiempo para ver mis correcciones y continuar la historia, así que puede que de aquí en adelante no pueda actualizar siempre. De cualquier manera, siempre avisaré si no hay capítulo el domingo en mi perfil. Por eso estoy publicando hoy, unos días más tarde de lo que quería :( 
> 
> Así que por favor les pido paciencia, no los voy a abandonar, la historia la tengo creada, y tengo gran parte del resto de la historia escrita :D El problema es que tengo escrito por partes, no todo continuo xD Y es eso lo que me puede demorar xD Sé que ustedes son muy comprensivos y siempre me han entendido y apoyado, así que sé que está vez también lo harán :3
> 
> ¡¡Gracias como siempre por leer esta historia, por seguirla, por sus kudos y por sus comentarios!! ¡¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz!! ¡Siempre me emociona demasiado ver las notificaciones de ustedes! :D :D 
> 
> ¡Espero que estén bien y nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> PD: ¿Vieron el tráiler que salió para la película 23? ¡Es increíble! *.* Sufro con ver a Kaito herido T.T Pero me encanta ver que haya secuestrado a Conan para que le ayude :D ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada por esta nueva película! Creo que se volverá una de mis favoritas :D


	23. Capítulo 23

Shinichi se asustó durante unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, escuchó la voz del mago.

—Antes de que empieces a pensar que me ha pasado algo... —dijo Kaito—. Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado, así que no exageres al respecto.

—¡No me asuste así! —dijo Shinichi molesto luego de oírlo—. Pensé que te ibas a desmayar...

Kaito movió levemente los brazos para abrazar al detective, apoyándose mejor en sí mismo y sonrió.

—Tranquilo, sólo siento que me quedaré dormido en cualquier momento... —dijo Kaito—. Ya son más de las dos de la mañana y todo el día he estado haciendo cosas... ¿No te sientes agotado también, Shinichi? También debes preocuparte por ti mismo...

—La verdad... sí, un poco...

—Entonces vámonos —dijo Chikage—. Podemos pasar a dejarte a tu casa, Shinichi-kun, si es que eso es lo que prefieres.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor, muchas gracias —dijo el detective—. ¿De verdad estás bien, Kaito?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Vámonos a descansar.

Shinichi asintió, así que los cuatro arreglaron sus cosas y en unos minutos se fueron del lugar. Pasaron por Beika, para dejar al detective en su casa y luego siguieron hasta Odaiba. Cuando estuvieron los 3 solos, se mantuvieron por unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kaito? —preguntó Chikage—. ¿No le mentiste a Shinichi-kun?

—Me siento bien, no te preocupes —respondió el mago—. No sentí nada como lo que me sucedía antes. Creo que es más por falta de energía.

—Tiene que cuidarse, Joven Maestro —dijo Jii—. Hoy se obsesionó con ir a recorrer el túnel cuando podría haberlo hecho más adelante. No es fácil caminar por más de 3 horas sin saber con qué te puedes encontrar.

—Estoy bien, Jii-chan. De verdad no se preocupen, que no pienso volver a estar mal de salud, y mucho menos estar en peligro de nuevo. Me aferraré a la vida con todo lo que tengo.

—¿Pero por qué tenías que hacerlo hoy? —preguntó Chikage.

—Porque no nos queda tiempo. Estoy seguro que algo le sucedió a Shinichi hoy en la mañana cuando fue a Ekoda. Existe el riesgo de que lo hayan visto o él haya enfrentado a alguno de ellos...

—¿Tú también te diste cuenta, Kaito? —dijo la mujer—. Cómo volvió Shinichi-kun del túnel...

—Sí... Y eso me da mucho miedo. Ya me vieron una vez a mí, pueden haber pensado que era yo de nuevo...

—Pero la vez que dijiste que te vieron no sucedió nada, incluso pensamos que no lograron reconocerte —dijo Chikage—. Tal vez ahora suceda algo así.

—Sería mucha suerte si no lo vieron realmente por cómo se comportó Shinichi —dijo Kaito— Es por eso que quiero terminar con esto pronto. Si es que lo vieron, adelantarme a ellos y enviar todo a la policía lo más pronto posible.

—Entonces empezaré a preparar todos los datos recopilados hoy —dijo Jii—. Con eso, ya estará todo completo.

—¿Para cuando podrías tenerlo listo? —preguntó Kaito.

—Para mañana en la tarde, un día es suficiente.

—Bien —dijo Kaito con determinación—. Entonces el día lunes enviaremos todo.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Shinichi llegó al cuartel de la policía la tarde del lunes justo después de clases. Había ido a ver al Inspector Megure como lo hacía a veces para ver si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Había acordado con Kaito la hora en la que debía estar ahí y se sentía un poco nervioso al respecto.

El detective llevaba un largo rato hablando con el Inspector Megure y con Takagi, cuando de pronto empezaron a notar que había un mayor movimiento en el cuartel. Debido a eso, Takagi se asomó al pasillo y le preguntó a uno de los policías que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dicen que ha llegado un mensaje de Kaito Kid, pero al parecer hay algo más. El Inspector Nakamori está como loco en el otro piso —respondió el policía.

—¿Kaito Kid? —dijo Takagi sorprendido.

—Disculpe —dijo Shinichi al escuchar eso saliendo de la habitación—. ¿Está seguro de eso? ¿A qué hora llegó el mensaje?

—No lo sé, al parecer fue hace un par de minutos —respondió el policía.

Shinichi luego sin escuchar nada más salió en dirección a la segunda división de investigación. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con varios policías en la sala, y habían algunas cajas en el escritorio que estaba al final.

—Inspector —decía un policía—. ¿No deberíamos llevar todo esto a otro departamento de la policía?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió el Inspector Nakamori—. ¡Primero nosotros revisaremos todo para asegurarnos que no hay nada más! ¡Así que todos divídanse y empiecen a revisar las carpetas!

—¡Sí, señor!

Shinichi se acercó al inspector en el momento que terminó de dar las órdenes.

—Inspector Nakamori.

—Kudo-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo el inspector.

—Estaba en homicidios cuando escuché el rumor —respondió Shinichi—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Lo envió Kaito Kid —dijo el inspector mientras tomaba una hoja y se la pasaba a Shinichi—. Me envió esta carta diciendo que todo este tiempo estuvo investigando una mafia que trafica con joyas y que su objetivo era destruirla. Dice que me entrega todo lo que ha recopilado con el fin de que la policía logre detenerlos, ya que para él es algo imposible de hacer solo. También dice que con este es su regalo de despedida y que no volverá a aparecer más. En las cajas se supone que está todo eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero eso es cierto?! ¡¿Realmente estuvo investigando?! —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Y todas estas cajas entonces contienen esa información?

—Bueno, así parece —respondió el inspector—. Sabemos que Kid no miente y que a veces también le da por revelar fraudes.

—En eso tiene razón, pero es demasiado extraño... ¿Por qué lo haría?... Habría que revisar qué hay en todo esto y después empezar a verificar.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensamos hacer.

—Bien, entonces los ayudaré con eso.

Shinichi empezó a abrir una caja y tomó una carpeta con información igual que los demás policías. Lo primero que hicieron entre todos fue empezar a revisar los antecedentes de las personas que estaban en los archivos. Efectivamente la mayoría tenía ya alguna condena anterior o habían sido buscados por distintos delitos.

Después de un rato, cada vez había más policías curiosos llegando a ver lo que sucedía. Entre medio de todas estas personas, también llegó Hakuba hasta el lugar con su padre. Mientras el Inspector Nakamori hablaba con el Superintendente, Saguru se acercó a Shinichi.

—Kudo-kun, no pensé que estarías aquí. Qué interesante...

—Estaba con el Inspector Megure cuando esto sucedió. ¿Ya sabes de qué trata todo esto? —respondió Shinichi.

—Sí, mi padre ya me contó los detalles —dijo Hakuba tomando una de las carpetas—. Vine para ayudar, aunque me pregunto si esto será cierto. Porque si Kid está tramando algo, es muy serio que utilice los recursos de la policía para algo así.

—No creo que sea así —respondió Shinichi—. No es su estilo. Una cosa son sus trucos, pero cuando ha desenmascarado a alguien, siempre lo ha hecho en serio. Ya hemos estado verificando los datos de algunas personas que están en estos reportes.

—Sí que lo defiendes Kudo-kun.

—Sólo digo cómo él ha actuado en el pasado y lo poco que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Tú sabes que Kid es así.

Shinichi volvió a su lectura y Hakuba empezó a leer también parte de las carpetas que ahí se encontraban. De a poco empezaron todos a compartir información que estaba guardada y con eso comenzaron a formarse una idea de los delitos que la organización había cometido.

Después de una hora, Hakuba volvió a acercarse a Shinichi.

—¿Podemos hablar? Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo —dijo Hakuba.

—¿Descubriste algo? —dijo Shinichi.

—Algo así. Pero me gustaría que habláramos afuera, los dos solos. Podemos ir al café que está en la otra cuadra.

—Está bien.

Cuando iban saliendo, Shinichi recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

**Kaito: No tienes que responderme ahora, pero te dije que haría esto ¿no es así?**

El detective del este se quedó un poco sorprendido, sin entender al principio a lo que se refería Kaito. Luego de unos segundos, recordó la conversación que alguna vez tuvieron sobre cómo reaccionaría Hakuba en esta situación. Shinichi sonrió un poco molesto y también un poco divertido al ver cómo Kaito podía anticiparse tanto a las acciones de las personas. Y luego empezó a pensar en cómo el mago sabía lo que había sucedido.

**Shinichi: Está bien, ganaste.**

**Kaito: Y espero mi recompensa por ganar la apuesta.**

**Shinichi: Oye, ¿cómo supiste su reacción? ¿Estás acá también? ¡Prometiste que no espiarías!**

**Kaito: Oh, lo siento, debo irme justo en este momento :D Lamento no poder responder a eso. ¡Hablamos después! ;) <3**

**Shinichi: ¡No digas que debes irte justo ahora!**

**Shinichi: ¡No me ignores!**

**Shinichi: ¡Oye! ¡Respóndeme!**

Cuando Shinichi estaba maldiciendo a Kaito en su mente, fue interrumpido por el otro detective.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, nada —dijo Shinichi—. Cosas de la escuela.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que llegaron al café. Los dos ordenaron y luego nuevamente no dijeron nada por algunos segundos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hakuba.

—¿Y bien qué cosa?

—¿No me contarás, Kudo-kun?

—Fuiste tú quien me pidió hablar Hakuba, así que tú deberías ser el que deba contarme algo —respondió Shinichi tranquilamente.

—Oh... ¿Así que preferirás seguir haciéndote el que no sabe nada?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Por favor, estoy hablando de Kid. Tú debes saber sobre esto. Que de pronto enviaría todo esto de un momento a otro. Tú sabías de esta mafia.

—¿Cómo podría saber, Hakuba? —dijo Shinichi un poco molesto—. Ahora mismo todos estamos entendiendo un poco de qué se trata todo esto. Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, al parecer Kid se ha dedicado todo este tiempo a esta investigación.

—¿Por qué él está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué Kid tiene tanto interés en desbaratar esta organización como para llegar a esto?

—No lo sé... ¿Pero no te da miedo pensarlo, Hakuba? —dijo Shinichi serio—. ¿Cómo llegó a involucrarse con ellos y qué lo hizo investigarlos hasta este punto? Quizás cuánto tiempo Kid ha estado enfrentando a esos hombres sin que nosotros supiéramos. Si fue amenazado por ellos, si ellos le hicieron daño de alguna forma es normal que tenga ese interés...

El detective inglés lo quedó mirando, reflexionando en sus palabras. La verdad sí se había preocupado un poco la vez en que apareció el falso Kid, pero no tenía más información, por lo que creyó que fue algo de una sola vez. Un problema puntual entre ladrones de joyas. Otra cosa es que fuera una mafia organizada como la que estaban viendo.

Shinichi se quedó también unos segundos en silencio, bebió de su café. y luego siguió hablando.

—Probablemente existe un motivo para haber ido a investigarlos a ellos —dijo Shinichi—. Algo puntual que desencadenó esto. Y lo más seguro es que llevan enfrentándose durante mucho tiempo. Sabes que en algunos robos de Kid habían rastros de que no siempre estaba solo. Yo creo que el falso Kid de hace un tiempo atrás fue enviado por esta organización para hacerlo aparecer, como no había robado en mucho tiempo, necesitaban encontrarlo.

—Si es así, ¿cuál es su motivo?

—Lo podremos saber si es que seguimos leyendo los archivos. Seguramente encontraremos algo.

—¿De verdad no vas a asumir que ya sabes todo esto? ¿Tanto estás dispuesto a protegerlo? ¿Por qué?

Shinichi lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Hakuba se sorprendió, pues la mirada de Shinichi era distinta. Eran los ojos de alguien que había sufrido, de una persona que tenía una pesada experiencia en su vida.

—De todas las personas, yo soy el único que entiende realmente lo que es estar expuesto al peligro de una organización así. Lo que significa cambiar tu vida. El tener que esconderte para que no descubran quién eres y puedas proteger tu vida y la de los que te rodean. El verte tan insignificante ante tales criminales que se protegen de una manera casi perfecta, y tú estás solo sin apoyo de nadie, sabiendo que casi no tienes opción contra ellos. Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es enfrentarse a eso. De sólo pensar en eso, puedo entender cómo se ha sentido él durante este tiempo.

Hakuba no supo qué decir. Las palabras de Shinichi estaban cargadas de sentimientos. Recordó entonces que cuando el gran Kudo Shinichi volvió a aparecer, fue después de haber desbaratado una peligrosa organización que había investigado por meses y por la cual tuvo que desaparecer de Tokio por su seguridad. Entonces entendió mejor la situación de Kaito y que probablemente era su motivo para ser Kid. Por eso devolvía todas las joyas que robaba, eso no era más que una fachada. Y si ese era su motivo para robar, en realidad no era un criminal.

—¿Vamos? —dijo de pronto Shinichi—. Quiero seguir ayudando en lo que pueda en esos archivos.

—Sí, claro, pero antes una última cosa. ¿Kuroba-kun está en peligro?

Shinichi lo miró confundido y luego sonrió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué me hablas de Kaito? En ningún momento lo he mencionado a él.

El detective inglés sólo sonrió para asentir. Shinichi había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no reconocer explícitamente que sabía algo de Kaito Kid ni de decir nunca la identidad de él.

—Lo seguirás negando... —dijo Hakuba sonriendo.

—Si no sé nada, no tengo nada que ocultar o negar —dijo Shinichi muy confiado—. Vamos ya.

Hakuba asintió y empezaron a caminar mientras él se quedó pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener. Estaba seguro que Kaito era Kid, y también estaba convencido de que Shinichi sabía eso, pero la confianza del detective del este al hablar del tema lo confundía. Empezó a cuestionarse si realmente sabía algo o que tal vez realmente no sabía nada.

Cuando llegaron a la policía nuevamente, vieron que el Inspector Nakamori en vez de estar eufórico como siempre, estaba sentado en su escritorio, muy callado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Hakuba a un policía al verlo así.

—Dentro de las cosas había una lista de personas que esta organización ha asesinado y dentro de ellas se encuentra un amigo del inspector. Luego de leer eso, dijo que se encargaría de atraparlos como fuera.

—¿Amigo? ¿Quién? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Tengo aquí la lista, déjame revisar. Sí, aquí está marcado. Kuroba Toichi.

Hakuba al escucharlo no lo podía creer. No esperaba escuchar ese nombre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás seguro que es él?! —preguntó el detective inglés arrebatándole la carpeta desde dónde había leído el nombre.

—S-Sí —dijo el policía nervioso—. Ahí aparece, murió hace 9 años atrás. Lo hicieron pasar como un accidente.

Hakuba alzó la mirada hacia Shinichi, quien lo observaba seriamente.

—¡¿No me digas que...?!

Shinichi sólo lo miró con un rostro serio y triste.

—¿Querías un motivo, Hakuba? Porque me parece una razón suficiente como para querer actuar al respecto...

—Entonces...

—¡Oigan! —dijo otro policía interrumpiéndolos mostrándoles una caja— ¿Pueden ayudarnos con esto? Tenemos mucho que revisar.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Shinichi.

Hakuba se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo el detective del este se alejaba de él para tomar una de las carpetas que estaba en la caja que les había señalado el policía. Si era como él pensaba, y por las palabras de Shinichi podía confirmar que estaba en lo cierto, lo único que Kid estaba buscando era hacer justicia. Hakuba luego de unos segundos de reflexión, decidió seguir leyendo antes de poder sacar otras conclusiones.

Unas horas después, cuando ya todo estuvo más claro, el Inspector Nakamori fue hasta el Departamento de Control de Crímenes Organizados para hablar con ellos de la situación. Mientras se encargaba de eso, Hakuba volvió a acercarse a Shinichi.

—Kudo-kun, ¿podemos ir a tomarnos un café?

—¿No puede ser más tarde? Quiero saber qué le dirán al Inspector Nakamori —dijo Shinichi.

—Sólo será un momento, volveremos pronto —dijo Saguru.

—Está bien...

Los dos jóvenes salieron de nuevo del cuartel cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Fueron a la misma cafetería de antes, ambos un poco cansados ya por todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Hakuba?

—¿No es obvio? De Kaito Kid, esta situación es muy extraña.

—Dime qué piensas al respecto —dijo Shinichi tranquilo—. Se nota que hay algo que quieres contarme.

—Te diré lo que pienso —dijo el detective inglés—. Siempre supe que Kuroba-kun era Kaito Kid. Creo que tú también debes haberte dado cuenta de las similitudes entre ambos, aunque lo niegues. Mi teoría es que el padre de Kuroba era el primer Kid. La muerte de Kuroba Toichi coincide con la fecha de desaparición de Kaito Kid hace 9 años atrás. Creo que fue asesinado por esta mafia, probablemente por alguna joya, y cuando Kuroba-kun lo supo, quiso saber quiénes eran y tomó su lugar para encontrarlos. Sus robos no eran por las joyas, sino para hacer que ellos aparecieran. Y cuando logró ubicarlos, siguió robando para poder seguir consiguiendo más información y hacer justicia... ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Shinichi se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Hakuba lo miró extrañado. Creía que se lo negaría como había hecho antes, pero no esperaba esa respuestas.

—¿Estás aceptando entonces que esto ya lo sabías? —dijo Hakuba extrañado.

—No. No sé nada tan concreto, sólo son deducciones, igual que tú.

Hakuba lo miró sorprendido sin entender.

—¿Cómo deducciones? ¿No te lo ha contado Kuroba-kun?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —dijo Shinichi triste—. Kaito sigue sin recuperar su memoria. Si es que efectivamente es él, no recuerda nada al respecto. De hecho, cuando hablamos del tema suele decir de forma muy decidida que él le ganaría a Kid y que lo atraparía.

—Pero Aoko-san me ha dicho que recuerda cosas de la escuela.

—Sólo recuerda algunos momentos, no todos —dijo Shinichi—. Él sigue en recuperación, así que si pensabas ir a hablar con él no va a servir de mucho. Además que cualquier noticia fuerte le puede afectar.

Saguru lo miró fijamente. Shinichi no parecía estar mintiendo, parecía que de verdad no sabía mucho más y que esta situación también lo intrigaba y le afectaba.

—Está bien —dijo Hakuba—. Entonces ahora dime tú qué piensas al respecto.

—Me di cuenta de las similitudes entre Kaito y Kid y por eso empecé a investigar. Lo que me extrañaron eran dos cosas. Una fue una conversación que tuve con Kid en uno de sus robos. Él me dijo que sus robos tenían una razón mucho más profunda, un motivo que se parecía mucho al porqué yo me fui de Tokio hace varios meses. No lo consideré demasiado ese mismo día, pero cuando conocí a Kaito y empecé a dudar, recordé eso.

—Entonces el motivo de sus robos siempre fue el saber de esta organización —dijo Hakuba.

—Así parece. Otra cosa que me extrañó fueron las circunstancias del accidente de Kaito. A él lo dieron por muerto en las noticias. Y en los pocos registros de cámaras de seguridad, Kaito va siendo seguido por un auto. No es que fuera una coincidencia, lo sigue durante varias cuadras. Así que creo que no fue accidental...

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que esos hombres trataron de matarlo? —dijo el detective inglés alterado.

—Eso es lo que creo... —dijo Shinichi afectado—. Pero nunca encontraron a los culpables ni al auto porque iba sin patente. Si es así, esta organización es bastante peligrosa. Él sólo no podría con ellos, entiendo porqué nos envió toda la información.

—Espera un momento, Kudo-kun. Si él no recuerda, ¿quién envió todo esto?

—¿Probablemente su asistente? Es lo más lógico que sea él. Debe haber completado lo que Kid no pudo y lo está haciendo por él.

—¿Sabes quién puede ser su asistente? —preguntó Hakuba con curiosidad.

—No... He tratado de averiguar su identidad, pero no hay nadie a su alrededor que podría serlo, así que no sé quién pueda ser. La única persona que está cerca es su madre y ella estuvo en Estados Unidos todo el tiempo antes del accidente de Kaito, así que la descarté.

—Tiene sentido, debe haberse alejado por la seguridad de Kuroba-kun. ¿Y averiguaste algo más?

—Sí, investigué cómo fue la muerte de Kuroba-san —dijo Shinichi—. Fue una explosión que hubo en uno de sus escapes, su truco falló. Pero habían incongruencias en el reporte de la policía. La marca de los materiales que usaba Kuroba-san era distinta a la usual, por lo que le pudieron haber cambiado sus implementos. No encontraron pruebas concluyentes y ni siquiera habían sospechosos. No tenían a quién acusar. El caso se cerró por falta de información.

—Entonces efectivamente ellos lo asesinaron... Por lo tanto, Kuroba-kun de alguna forma tuvo que saber que ellos lo asesinaron y por eso comenzó a aparecer y a buscarlos. Por eso siempre devuelve las joyas, a él no le interesan. Esta organización es muy peligrosa, no debió involucrarse en esto solo...

—Sí... Hakuba, por favor —dijo Shinichi muy preocupado—. Kaito no puede saber de esto. Él se sigue recuperando y el médico dijo que si recibe noticias impactantes puede volver a estar en coma. Si sabe que su padre fue asesinado, él...

—No es necesario que lo digas —dijo Hakuba—. Sé que su situación es delicada, Aoko-san me ha contado de sus desmayos y si no recuerda nada, no tengo nada que hacer. Y todo lo de hoy explica muchas cosas... No justifico su forma de hacer las cosas, no tendría que haber llegado a ser un ladrón. Pero entiendo su razón, cómo debe haberse sentido y su búsqueda de justicia. No diré nada, mientras él no recuerde y si efectivamente se ha retirado. Pero si llega a hacer un robo más...

—Gracias, Hakuba —dijo Shinichi un poco aliviado.

—Así que de verdad tú no sabías nada, Kudo-kun.

—Así es. Empecé a darme cuenta hace poco tiempo. No ha sido fácil aceptarlo, y todavía quiero creer que me equivoco en mi deducción —dijo Shinichi un poco frustrado—. Pero Kaito no recuerda nada, así que es como si fuera otra persona distinta a la de Kid. Y tal vez nunca lo recuerde...

—Eso sería lo mejor —dijo Hakuba levantándose—. Volver a recordar por lo que vivió no debe ser fácil. Tienes mi palabra de que no trataré de denunciarlo, y si ves que de pronto está en peligro, avísame. Los ayudaré sin involucrar a Kuroba-kun.

—Tratas de negarlo, pero de verdad te cae bien Kaito, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento también—. Sino, no harías eso.

Hakuba sonrió.

—Uno termina acostumbrándose a su extraña forma de ser. Sólo es eso.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron del local y volvieron al cuartel de la policía. Al llegar, varios policías se estaban llevando las cajas a otro lugar. El Inspector Nakamori estaba hablando con otro hombre que también era policía. Él era alto, de pelo castaño claro, con una contextura corporal más gruesa y tenía rasgos extranjeros.

—¿Qué está pasando, Inspector Nakamori? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Se están llevando toda la información a Crímenes Organizados. Ellos se encargarán de ahora en adelante —dijo el Inspector Nakamori para luego presentarles al hombre que estaba a su lado—. Él es el Inspector Ishida que está a cargo de esa sección. Ellos son Hakuba-kun y Kudo-kun, estudiantes que a veces nos ayudan con sus deducciones.

—Es un placer conocerlo —dijo Hakuba.

—Igualmente —dijo el Inspector Ishida para luego mirar a Shinichi—. Me alegra volver a verte, Kudo-kun. Han pasado varios meses ya.

—¿Cómo está Inspector Ishida? —dijo Shinichi—. Espero poder ayudar esta vez también si me lo permite.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Sí, me lo presentaron debido a que estaba investigando una organización peligrosa —dijo el Inspector Ishida—. Trabajamos juntos esa vez, aunque sólo en la captura final de esos criminales.

—¿Entonces ustedes estarán a cargo de esto? —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí —respondió el Inspector Ishida—. Empezaremos hoy mismo con la confirmación de los datos, además que Nakamori se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarnos.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo el Inspector Nakamori muy emocionado—. ¡Si es algo relacionado a Kid, no puedo dejarlo!

Shinichi sonrió al ver que el Inspector Nakamori volvía a tener la energía de siempre. Al parecer ya se había recuperado del shock que había tenido antes durante la tarde.

—Bien, yo ya debo irme —dijo Shinichi—. Estaremos hablando al respecto.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Kudo-kun —dijo el Inspector Nakamori.

Shinichi se despidió de todos rápidamente y se fue del cuartel de la policía. A los pocos segundos de salir del lugar, su celular empezó a sonar.

—¿Si?

—¡Hola Shinichi! ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo Kaito al otro lado de la línea muy feliz.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes bien, ¿no? —dijo el detective un poco molesto—. Por el mensaje que me enviaste y por llamarme justo apenas salí del cuartel.

—Oh, ¿tanto desconfías de mí?

—Así es —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Así que quieres parar con esto?

El detective dejó de caminar y miró hacia la vereda de enfrente. De entre medio de unos edificios, de pronto Kaito salió sonriendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él.

—No puedes retarme, prometí que no me infiltraría y no lo hice. Sólo estuve vigilando —dijo el mago feliz.

—Está bien, sabía que lo harías igual... —dijo Shinichi para luego ponerse un poco nervioso—. Y bien... ¿qué piensas? ¿cómo resultó?

El mago se quedó unos segundos pensando antes de responder.

—Sabía que lograrías, así que quédate tranquilo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Fue creíble?

—Sí... Realmente pudiste mentir bien. Creo que tu idea fue brillante, poder practicar tus mentiras sí que funcionó...

—Es gracias a ti... Tú me ayudaste a hacerlo bien...

—Sólo no te pongas a improvisar—dijo Kaito sonriendo—, que esto todavía no termina.

El detective sonrió ante el comentario del mago, y se puso a recordar el momento en que él mismo había sugerido esta idea.

**********************************************************************************************************************

_—Espera un momento, Kaito._

_El detective habló repentinamente con un poco de urgencia, lo que hizo que Kaito se sorprendiera._

_—¿Qué sucede?_

_—Hay algo que debo decirte, algo en lo que he estado pensando que debo hacer —dijo Shinichi decidido—. Pero necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo._

_—¿Qué es? ¿Qué necesitas?_

_—Quiero que me enseñes a mentir._

_—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Kaito sorprendido para luego sonreír un poco debido al pedido de Shinichi—. Eso no es algo que se pueda enseñar... es decir, puedo ayudarte un poco, pero tú sueles... ¿Por qué quieres eso?_

_—Porque no sabemos qué sucederá en el futuro. Si la organización llega a denunciarte, la policía me va a interrogar y no sabré qué decir. Si me llegan a mostrar pruebas o algo así, no sabré cómo reaccionar y se darán cuenta que estoy ocultando algo._

_Kaito lo miró muy serio antes de contestar._

_—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso, Shinichi? Es arriesgado, sin mencionar que es dar falso testimonio._

_—Tal vez no llegue a pasar, eso sería en un caso extremo... Pero sí puede suceder con otras personas. Si, por ejemplo, tu amiga Nakamori llegara a sospechar y preguntar, tampoco sabría qué decir. Y ya me has dicho que ella ha sospechado de ti antes. O si me encuentro con Hakuba, él puede ser muy insistente..._

_Kaito suspiró al escucharlo. Sabía que tenía razón y que debían hacer algo al respecto._

_—Te entiendo... —dijo Kaito para luego ponerse feliz—. Si sólo es eso y no que te conviertas en un mentiroso profesional, es algo muy sencillo de lograr._

_Shinichi lo miró asombrado por la confianza que tenía Kaito._

_—¿Muy sencillo de lograr? —dijo el detective incrédulo—. ¿Eres el primero en decirme que no sé mentir y crees que lo lograré fácilmente?_

_—Sí, y es porque te conozco. Lo que tú necesitas es muy simple: memorizar._

_—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con memorizar?_

_—Tu problema es que no sabes qué decir cuando quieres ocultar la verdad, no sabes qué mentira decir y eso te delata —dijo Kaito—. Por lo tanto, si es que ya sabes lo que debes decir, y puedes recordarlo bien sin dudar, podrás decirlo convencido, sin problemas. Y eso no será algo difícil para ti, ya que tu madre te obligaba a memorizar y actuar bien para las obras escolares. Será como estar actuando una vez más._

_—Puedo hacerlo, puedo memorizar cualquier cosa —dijo Shinichi pensando—. Pero tenemos que pensar entonces en qué voy a decir y necesito practicar también. Creo que además depende de quién me pregunte qué es lo que puedo decir. Dudo mucho que Hakuba me crea que tú eres inocente, por más que yo lo niegue. Por todo lo que me has contado, seguirá desconfiando de ti. En cambio, Nakamori creería en mi palabra sin pensar mucho más en eso._

_—Es por eso que pensaremos en diferentes situaciones —dijo Kaito—. Así podrás estar preparado para todo. Sólo hay que determinar lo que debes decir._

_—Sí... ¿Nakamori sabe que ya recuperaste tu memoria? —pregunto Shinichi de pronto._

_—¿Eh? No, no le he dicho a Aoko, ni a nadie en realidad... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?_

_Shinichi sonrió confiadamente._

_—Usaremos eso entonces a nuestro favor..._

_Kaito sonrió al entender la idea que tenía el detective._

_—Es una gran idea, pero te voy a exigir mucho, Shinichi. Te haré ensayar cada vez que podamos para que te sientas seguro._

_—Sí, está bien. Te prometo que lo lograré._

**********************************************************************************************************************************

—¿Shinichi? ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de Kaito hizo que Shinichi dejara de estar recordando y volviera a la realidad.

—Disculpa, estaba pensando en lo sucedido —dijo el detective—. ¿Qué decías?

—Que Haibara está molesta contigo y quiere que vayas a verla.

Shinichi se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —dijo el detective asustado.

—Por lo que hiciste el fin de semana, dice que no te estás cuidando y que quiere hablar contigo —dijo Kaito muy relajado.

—¡¿Pero ella cómo sabe...?! ¡Kaito! ¡Le contaste!

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo él feliz—. ¡Tú sabes que debes cuidarte, pero nunca haces caso! Hoy habíamos quedado de vernos, así que le conté lo sucedido.

—¡Ella no tenía que saber! Haibara da miedo cuando se enoja y ahora tendré que ir a verla... Pero no hoy, iré mañana. Hoy ya fue demasiado tensión...

—Bien, iré también mañana entonces. Ya que terminamos con todo esto de la investigación, ahora tengo aún más tiempo libre.

—Eso no es buena idea... —dijo Shinichi un poco molesto—. Ustedes dos se pondrán en mi contra de nuevo...

Kaito rió al escucharlo.

—Sólo tendrás lo que te mereces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? :D Disculpen que me demorara tanto en volver a publicar, no había podido meterme a AO3 T.T ¡Pero ya he vuelto! :D
> 
> ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Todo va avanzando de a poco, al menos ya denunciaron a la organización. Ahora todo depende de la policía. Nos acercamos ya al final (aunque no sé en cuánto más, pero nos acercamos xD)
> 
> Hakuba volvió a aparecer xD Aunque no es un personaje tan querido, tiene que ser parte de la historia por ser también un rival de Kid. Y Shinichi está aprendiendo a mentir xD Siempre pensé que de la forma en que tenía pensada la historia, Shinichi tendría que defender a Kaito contra las acusaciones de Hakuba y con su mala capacidad para hacerlo no iba a funcionar bien. Por eso se me ocurrió esta idea de planear sus mentiras. 
> 
> Creo que desde ahora publicaré cada dos semanas por el poco tiempo que tengo. Y sólo si es que puedo, será cada semana. Gracias por entender y por su apoyo :3
> 
> ¡Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo! (porque todavía no les había dado el saludo de año nuevo, perdón u.u) ¡Espero que dejen todo lo malo atrás y el 2019 sea un año positivo con muchas energías positivas! :D
> 
> ¡Gracias, gracias, mil gracias como siempre a todos ustedes por leer esta historia, por seguirla, por sus kudos y por comentar! ¡A los que la han seguido fielmente desde el principio y a los que se han unido a lo largo de estos meses! ¡Me hacen demasiado feliz! <3 Los quiero y los llevo en mi corazón :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	24. Capítulo 24

Shinichi estaba entrando en el laboratorio. No estaba nervioso, pero sabía que su amiga lo regañaría. Y lo peor es que sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. El detective suspiró sabiendo lo que le esperaba y caminó hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando Haibara lo sintió llegar, dejó de estar concentrada en la pantalla de su computador y dirigió su mirada a su amigo.

—Hasta que al fin apareces por aquí. Parece que has estado muy ocupado últimamente —dijo ella tan seria como siempre.

—N-No lo digas como si no viniera hace meses —dijo Shinichi—. No había tenido tiempo.

—Sí, ya sé porqué no has tenido tiempo.

—No empieces, Haibara... Kaito me dijo que querías verme, no creo que sea solo porque no he venido... ¿Pasó algo?

—Ya tengo los resultados de tus últimos exámenes y deberías verlos antes de alegar contra mí —dijo ella preocupada—. Supongo que estarás interesado en saber cómo están. Aunque luego lo olvidarás y harás lo que quieres como cada vez que debes tener cuidado.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio con miedo. El tono de voz que estaba usando ella le decía que no era nada malo.

—¿C-Cuáles fueron los resultados? —preguntó él nervioso.

—Primero dime qué es lo que pasa por tu mente para ir nuevamente detrás de una organización. Tú no aprendes, ¿cierto?

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Hemos tenido mucho cuidado! ¡Es todo culpa de él que me alejaba de todo y no dejaba que me involucrara! No podía quedarme viendo cómo él se esforzaba cada día en lograr encontrarlos.

—¿Y en los casos que investigas?

—Y-Ya no son tantos... —dijo Shinichi un poco nervioso—. No voy tan seguido. Es decir, igual voy y a veces solo suceden en dónde estoy yo.

—¿Ves cómo siempre hay una excusa? Y lo último no fue solo un caso, sabes el riesgo que significa.

—¡Me he controlado! Pero en lo que sucedió con Kaito... tenía que ayudarlo —dijo el detective preocupado—. Te aseguro que sí he estado pendiente de cómo me siento, si me he cuidado, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que todo esto termine. ¡Tú sabes lo que es pasar por eso! Y ver a Kaito así, quién no dice cuando algo le preocupa, era algo que no podía soportar...

Haibara lo miró en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho.

—Tú sabes que si te da un ataque mientras estás justo en sus instalaciones, estás perdido. Apenas lograrías sostenerte de pie y ellos se aprovecharían de la situación. Y no sólo eso, si saben que vas detrás de ellos, estarás nuevamente en peligro. Vendrán por ti.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio recordando lo sucedido.

—¿Kudo-kun?

—¿Eh?

—Tienes escrito en tu cara que ya te metiste en problemas con ellos.

—¡C-Claro que no, Haibara! No sucedió nada...

Haibara solo lo miró fijamente y Shinichi desvió la mirada.

—No le digas a Kaito, no se lo he querido contar —respondió él rindiéndose al ser descubierto—. Pero no te preocupes, no fue nada, solo me vieron desde lejos, es difícil que puedan saber que era yo. Y no he visto nada sospechoso a mi alrededor, al menos sé que por ahora no me están vigilando.

—¡Eso fue muy imprudente!

—¡Solo fue mala suerte!

—¡Con esto solo nos estás dando la razón a Kuroba-kun y a mí!

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¡No solo he expuesto a Kaito y quiero evitarle esta preocupación, sino que también...! —Shinichi se quedó callado repentinamente visiblemente frustrado—. Por ahora al menos no hay necesidad de darle más problemas. Si llega a suceder algo, entonces le contaré...

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí...

—¿Y entonces? ¿Ahora qué pasará, Kudo-kun? ¿Seguirás detrás de ellos de forma imprudente exponiendo tu salud?

—No...

Haibara se extrañó con la respuesta de Shinichi. Él había hablado en un tono más bajo, como si ya no quisiera pelear como siempre lo hacían.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó la científica.

—Ya le dimos todo a la policía, todo está en sus manos —dijo Shinichi serio—. No te mentiré diciendo que no estaré pendiente de los avances que hagan, pero no me haré parte de esto. Ahora confiaremos en su labor. Es lo que Kaito me pidió hacer ahora y lo voy a cumplir.

Haibara al escucharlo sonrió.

—Vaya... parece que él sí que ha logrado un efecto importante en ti...

—N-No digas eso... —dijo Shinichi un poco sonrojado.

—Ahora dime... ¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Haibara volviendo a ver su computador.

—Bien, no he tenido problemas... ¿Me puedes decir ahora cómo están mis exámenes? ¿Tengo que tomar algo más?

La chica le pasó unos papeles al detective y miró a Shinichi a los ojos.

—Están normales. Debes seguir con los mismos cuidados de siempre.

—¡¿Pero no dijiste que estaban mal?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Nunca dije que estuvieran mal, solo dije que ya tenía tus resultados.

Haibara volvió a mirar su computador mientras el detective se quedaba atónito por unos segundos antes de contestar.

— ¡No me asustes así, Haibara!

—Sí hay algo que debes tener cuidado, Kudo-kun —dijo ella mientras observaba en su pantalla los datos de la evolución de Shinichi—. Y es que tus ataques deberían haber terminado hace unas semanas atrás según el pronóstico de cuando hice tu primera evaluación. Si no ha sido así, es porque algo no está tan bien como parece. No te fuerces a ninguna situación compleja, solo por precaución aunque todo esté normal. Puede que sea que tu metabolismo sea más lento de lo que pensé, pero nunca está demás ser precavidos.

Shinichi la escuchó en silencio sabiendo que tenía razón. Revisó los papeles que ella le había pasado y luego sonrió.

—Gracias, Haibara. ¿Al menos podría hacer algunos cambios en...?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Haibara mirándolo nuevamente—. ¡Hasta que sigas el tratamiento, debes cumplir mis indicaciones!

—Eres muy mala —dijo Shinichi molesto.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon una voz que no sabían de dónde venían.

—Ella no es la mala, eres tú quién no quiere cumplir...

Haibara sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

—Parece que ya ha llegado tu mago... —dijo ella.

—Kaito, no hagas esto. ¡Ya aparece! —dijo Shinichi ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Una nube de humo apareció de la nada en la habitación, y cuando se disipó, Kaito estaba al lado de ellos.

—¿No puedes entrar sin hacer un gran escándalo? —dijo Shinichi muy serio.

—No pidas cosas imposibles —dijo Haibara—. Sabes muy bien que él no es una persona normal.

—¿Ves? Ella si me entiende —dijo Kaito feliz—. ¿Cómo estás, Haibara? ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

—Los mismos de siempre —dijo la científica—. Pero ya hablamos al respecto.

—Hay que ser duros con él o no entiende de otra forma —respondió Kaito.

—¡No me traten como si fuera un niño! —dijo Shinichi—. Sé que debo cuidarme.

—Si no te comportaras como uno, no te regañaríamos... —dijo Kaito.

—Claro, como tú eres tan maduro —respondió el detective.

—No trates de desviar la atención de ti, Kudo-kun —dijo Haibara—. Estamos hablando de ti, no de Kuroba-kun.

—¡Pero...! —dijo Shinichi tratando de justificarse—. Sí, está bien... No puedo con ustedes dos... Creo que mejor nos vamos

—¿Vas a irte justo cuando Kuroba-kun ha llegado? —dijo Haibara levantándose de su asiento—. Eso no es cortés de tu parte. Voy a preparar té ahora, pueden irse después de eso.

—Te ayudaremos con eso —dijo Kaito.

—No es necesario, me gusta hacerlo —respondió la científica.

—No te estoy preguntando, Haibara. Lo haremos igual, ¿cierto Shinichi? —dijo el mago mirando a su novio.

—Sí, claro. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

La chica sonrió antes de darse media vuelta para salir del lugar.

—Si eso quieren...

Haibara los dejó solos, mientras ellos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—Ella no lo dice, pero le agrada mucho que seas así —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Siempre colaboras con ella en lo que necesite.

—Sí, lo sé... Aunque parece que aún no se acostumbra a que la gente sea amable con ella, ¿no? —dijo Kaito con un poco de tristeza—. Siempre rechaza cualquier gesto de ayuda. Por eso no le doy opción de que me lo niegue.

—Es normal, debe haber sido muy duro todo lo que vivió.

—Es verdad... Vamos, no nos quedemos aquí, sería muy feo no hacer nada después de ofrecer nuestra ayuda —dijo Kaito riendo.

Shinichi asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Los días que siguieron pasaron tranquilamente. Parecía que ahora ambos llevaban una vida normal y eso les gustaba. Aunque Kaito seguía siendo precavido por los lugares donde andaba, se sentía mucho más relajado que antes. Ahora él y Shinichi disfrutaban más del tiempo juntos, y a veces salían también con Haibara y Aoko. Incluso el detective había retomado el contacto con Ran, y a pesar de que no era como antes, de a poco habían comenzado a entablar una nueva amistad.

Por otra parte, la policía había estado trabajando sin parar esas semanas. La investigación iba bien encaminada, el Departamento de Crímenes Organizados había logrado confirmar que la información entregada por Kid era verídica, y ya habían investigado todas las instalaciones de la organización. Ahora estaban planeando la redada que movilizaría a un gran número de policías. Si todo seguía de acuerdo al plan, en solo unos días más sería el operativo y todo terminaría.

Un día en la mañana, Shinichi estaba por irse a clases cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa. Muy extrañado de que alguien fuera a verlo tan temprano, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con curiosidad. Sin embargo, no había nadie ahí. El detective miró hacia la calle y no vio a nadie, no se veía nada fuera de lo común, por lo que pensó que pudo haber sido una broma y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Shinichi regresó adentro, fue hacia la biblioteca a buscar su bolso para irse a la escuela, pero cuando llegó ahí, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda. El detective perdió el equilibrio, aunque a pesar de eso, logró reaccionar rápido. Se estabilizó y de pronto se dio media vuelta mientras extendía su pierna para pegarle una patada a su agresor. El atacante alegó al recibir el golpe completamente en su estómago, arrodillándose del dolor que sentía.

Shinichi iba a hablarle a su atacante, pero al mirar detrás de él, vio que había otras 3 personas que se fueron en contra de él. El detective trató de defenderse, con golpes y patadas, pero los hombres finalmente lo tomaron, lo golpearon y lo inmovilizaron. Le amarraron las manos atrás y las piernas, y luego dos de ellos lo tenían tomado por los brazos para que no se moviera. Shinichi estaba tratando de liberarse de ellos a pesar del dolor que sentía por los golpes, cuando vio frente a él a un hombre que reconoció enseguida. Snake lo estaba apuntando con una pistola, mientras detrás de él había otros dos hombres que parecían ser guardaespaldas.

—Te estábamos esperando, detective. No te resistas, y no te haremos daño.

Shinichi dejó de moverse y miraba sorprendido a Snake. Miles de ideas pasaron en su mente, nervioso por la situación. Si ellos estaban ahí, solo significaba una cosa.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Ohh... ¿no sabes quiénes somos? —preguntó Snake—. Eso es difícil de creer.

—¿Por qué tendría saberlo? —dijo Shinichi convencido—. De lo que recuerdo, nunca los he visto antes.

—Es verdad, no nos hemos visto antes... Pero debes saber quienes somos.

Shinichi se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Por mi trabajo a veces me gano enemigos. Puedo deducir que alguien los ha enviado por mí o ustedes salieron perjudicados de alguna forma por alguno de mis casos.

Snake se quedó mirándolo en silencio, como observando la reacción de Shinichi.

—¿Así que eso crees?

—¡Ya díganme qué quieren! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —dijo el detective manteniendo la mirada fijada en el hombre.

—No te conviene ponerte agresivo —dijo Snake—. Además, no andamos detrás de ti. De hecho, queremos a tu noviecito.

Shinichi se mostró sorprendido.

—¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Vaya... realmente no lo sabes —dijo Snake—. Estaba convencido de que él confiaría en ti para que lo ayudaras. Esto es mejor para nosotros... Pero supongo que lo entiendo. Ningún ladrón sería capaz de revelarse ante un detective.

—¡¿Dé qué estás hablando?! ¡¡Respóndeme!!

—¿No lo sabes? Tu querido noviecito es Kaito Kid... El ladrón que siempre se escapa, a quién tú mismo has perseguido...

Shinichi abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. Se veía muy asombrado por lo que escuchaba.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¡No digas tonterías...!!

—El legendario ladrón que usa magia, que le gusta reírse de todos... ¿no crees que se parece mucho a él? Se ha reído de ti todo este tiempo...

—¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!! —dijo Shinichi alterado—. ¡¡Kaito no lo haría!! ¡¡Me lo hubiera dicho!!

—Parece que no confía lo suficiente en ti... Bueno, es un criminal, ¿qué criminal confiaría en un detective? O tal vez solo está utilizándote. Sabe que estando al lado de alguien como tú jamás sospecharían de él...

Shinichi bajó la cabeza y dejó de poner resistencia, con la mirada descolocada como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Parecía que se había resignado, como que ya no le importaba nada.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? Tal vez todo lo estás inventando... —dijo Shinichi susurrando.

—Oh, ¿sigues sin convencerte?

Snake bajó su pistola, y luego hizo un gesto hacia sus guardaespaldas. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él se movieron al verlo. Uno desenfundó su arma para apuntarle a Shinichi, mientras otro le empezó a mostrar unas fotografías donde se veía a Kaito Kid sacándose su sombrero y monóculo. Habían varias fotos que mostraban bien su identidad. Shinichi reconoció inmediatamente las fotografías que estaba viendo. 

—No puede ser... —susurró Shinichi—. Kid...

—Escucha, detective —dijo Snake—. Tenemos un asunto que resolver con él, ya sabes, cosas de ladrones. Necesitamos que lo llames. Solo dile que se junten en el lugar que te diremos. Es solo una llamada... Aunque claro, si no cumples este favor, te costará caro... No solo a ti, sino a tu querida amiga, tu vecina científica que vive justo aquí al lado y al hombre que vive con ella.

El detective se sorprendió aún más al escuchar eso. Significaba que el profesor y Haibara también estaban en peligro. Snake miraba fijamente a Shinichi, quien estaba dudando sobre qué hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba rodeado por muchos hombres y no tenía cómo poder enfrentarlos a todos. Mientras tanto, uno de los hombres que lo tenía tomado lo registró, tomó el teléfono del detective y se lo pasó a Snake.

—¿Cuál es la clave para desbloquearlo? —preguntó el hombre.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio sin decir nada.

—¡¡Qué me digas la contraseña!! —gritó Snake mientras uno de sus subordinados acercaba aún más su pistola a Shinichi.

—4... 869...

El hombre revisó el teléfono y marcó el número del mago.

—Está en altavoz, para asegurarme de escuchar la conversación y de que vendrá —dijo el hombre—. Un movimiento distinto que hagas o una palabra que revele que estamos acá, y no respondo por mis acciones.

Uno de los hombres tomó el teléfono y se lo acercó a Shinichi para que pudiera hablar. El detective no sabía qué hacer, apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar.

_"Por favor, Kaito..., por favor entiende lo que te voy a decir... "_

Mientras tanto, Kaito estaba recién levantándose, aún en pijama en su casa junto con Jii y su madre. Habían quedado en salir ese día temprano para pasear, ya que Chikage decía que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de un tranquilo día familiar. Kaito estaba con ellos hablando cuando sintió el sonido de su teléfono. Al mirarlo, se sorprendió al ver que el detective lo estaba llamando tan temprano, no era normal que lo hiciera. Algo le decía que no era algo bueno.

—Hola Shinichi —dijo Kaito al contestar—. ¿Cómo estás?

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio. Al no responder, uno de los hombres de Snake acercó nuevamente su pistola a la cabeza del detective.

—¿Shinichi? —dijo de nuevo Kaito al no escuchar respuesta.

—K-Kaito... Hola... Estoy bien ¿y tú?

—Bien... ¿Te pasa algo? Te escucho extraño.

—¡N-No, no! No es nada... Solo estoy muy cansado porque sigo trabajando en el caso del secuestro de Edogawa Conan. ¿Recuerdas que te lo mencioné? Es un caso muy complicado.

Kaito al escuchar eso se puso en alerta.

_"Secuestro... de Edogawa Conan... ¡No me digas que él...!"_

El mago rápidamente lo puso en altavoz, le hizo una seña a los otros dos que lo acompañaban que no hicieran ningún ruido y dejó su teléfono en la mesa, mientras buscaba un cuaderno por la habitación.

—Sí, entiendo. —dijo Kaito escribiendo en un cuaderno que había encontrado—. Ese era el caso donde se dieron cuenta que los secuestradores podían escuchar todo lo que hablaban ustedes y la familia, ¿cierto? Qué complicado...

Shinichi al escuchar lo que había dicho tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa al darse cuenta que Kaito había comprendido lo que le había dicho.

—Sí, ese mismo. Ha sido bastante complicado, pero no te voy a aburrir con mis casos. Te llamé porque quiero juntarme contigo ahora.

Mientras la conversación seguía, Kaito le pasó a Jii el papel que había escrito.

**"Muéstrame ahora todas las cámaras que están en la casa de Shinichi"**

Cuando lo leyó, Jii que estaba trabajando en el computador abrió un programa en especial y empezó a revisar las cámaras. De pronto, se detuvo en la biblioteca. Ahí vieron todos que estaba Shinichi con los hombres a su alrededor.

—¿Ahora? —dijo Kaito extrañado—. No habíamos quedado en vernos hoy.

—S-Sí, pero... quiero que vayamos a un lugar para que me ayudes con algo. ¿Puede ser?

—¿Es un lugar especial? No me digas que ahora te estás poniendo romántico... —dijo Kaito tratando de alargar la conversación.

—¡C-Claro que no! ¿Qué tiene si fuera así? —dijo Shinichi medio sonrojado—. Es en Shibuya, calle Sendagaya, Chome 4, ¿está bien?

Kaito en ese momento tomó su celular y buscó la dirección. La localizó en el mapa y vio que no era uno de los lugares que pertenecía a ellos. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Sí, pero... hay un problema —dijo Kaito—. Puedo ir en unas horas, no antes.

—¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Es que estoy en Osaka.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo allá?!

—Había una presentación de magia anoche que quería ver, así que vine y me quedé acá anoche. No te quise decir porque te pones muy serio, que cómo voy a ir solo, que debo cuidarme, que no debería hacer viajes tan largos...

—Eres impredecible... Pero —dijo Shinichi medio nervioso al ver que Snake se impacientaba—. ¿puedes venir?

—Sí, pero entenderás que me tomará un tiempo en llegar. Ni siquiera me he levantado, debo ordenar todo y luego ir a la estación a tomar el Shinkansen, así que estaré por allá en unas horas.

Shinichi nuevamente evitó sonreír. Se había dado cuenta que el mago estaba ganando algo de tiempo. Agradecía que él pudiera entender sin haberle dicho nada. Luego el detective miró a Snake quien le dio la indicación de que le diera una hora límite.

—E-Está bien. Te espero a la 14:00. No te retrases o me enojaré mucho.

—Sí, lo sé... ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos...

Al terminar la llamada, Snake se quedó con el teléfono de Shinichi.

—Bien hecho, detective.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio. Se veía desilusionado, como si estuviera teniendo un conflicto interno.

—Ohhh —dijo Snake—. ¿Todavía estás afectado por la verdadera identidad de Kid? No te preocupes. Vas a poder enfrentarlo cuando lo veas...

Al decir esto, los hombres de Snake le pusieron un pañuelo con cloroformo en la nariz y boca del detective. Shinichi trató de librarse, pero finalmente cayó dormido.

—¿Está bien que no sea ahora la reunión? —preguntó uno de sus hombres.

—¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? Hay que esperar a que llegue —dijo Snake—. Además es mejor, vendrá más despistado y no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar o de andar con muchos aparatos si viene de un viaje. Tiger, anda a la estación y vigila a los que lleguen en el Shinkansen. Tenemos que saber si es que llegará antes o no.

—Sí, señor.

—Los demás vamos a Shibuya —dijo Snake—. Tenemos 4 horas antes de que llegue para prepararnos.

Los hombres tomaron a Shinichi y finalmente salieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Kaito miraba tenso la transmisión de la cámara de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué va a hacer Joven Maestro? —preguntó Jii.

—Tengo que ir por él ahora —respondió seguro.

—Espera un momento, cálmate Kaito —dijo Chikage—. Tenemos que pensar bien esto.

—¡Sí, lo sé, pero...! —dijo Kaito nervioso—. ¡No podemos quedarnos acá hablando!

—Tenemos que ir al lugar al menos para ver cómo es —dijo Jii—. Dependiendo de eso... ahí podemos pensar mejor que hacer.

—¡Vamos ahora! Podemos llegar antes que ellos, estamos más cerca —dijo Kaito.

Los 3 se prepararon y después de varios minutos ya estaban en el auto de Jii en camino a Shibuya.

—¿Estará bien Shinichi-kun? —pregunto Chikage.

—Estoy en un 99% seguro de que no está inconsciente —dijo Kaito—. Él sabe cómo funcionan esas cosas, de seguro solo se hizo el dormido.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos comunicarnos con él... O haber previsto todo esto —dijo Chikage.

Kaito sonrió.

—¡No te preocupes! Tal vez no podremos comunicarnos con él, pero al menos... ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con él. No le harán nada porque él va a decir que no sabe que yo soy Kid. Si no lo sabe, no pueden hacerle nada porque no tiene información. Solo les sirve para que logren ubicarme, para nada más.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo la mujer—. ¡Pero se van a dar cuenta de que está mintiendo! ¡A él siempre se le nota todo lo que piensa!

—Así es —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Es por eso que lo hemos ensayado durante todos estos días.

—¿Eh? ¿Ensayado? —dijo Jii.

—Sí. Ya sabes que la mamá de Shinichi es actriz —dijo Kaito volviendo a estar serio—. Él me contaba que ella siempre le ha exigido cuando él ha actuado en obras escolares y cosas así debido a eso. Es por eso que si Shinichi memoriza lo que debe decir, puede actuar muy bien. Es malo mintiendo e improvisando en el momento, pero es muy bueno actuando si ya tiene pensado cómo debe actuar en la situación.

—Entonces él ahora podrá engañarlos y decir que no sabe nada. Ellos ahora pensarán que pueden usar eso a su favor —dijo Jii—. Pensarán que el Joven Kudo estará más desconcentrado pensando en eso. Además de que así también está protegido de que le hagan algo hasta que tú aparezcas.

—Pero también significa que cuando yo llegue a ese lugar, es cuando en realidad estará en peligro... —dijo Kaito medio triste.

—Kaito —dijo su madre—. Sé que podremos, ¿está bien? Y tú has pasado mucho tiempo enfrentándote a tantas cosas distintas. Sabes que puedes. Shinichi-kun también es un hombre fuerte e inteligente. Lo vamos a lograr.

—Sí... No dejaré que nada le suceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :O
> 
> Se esperaba que en algún momento sucediera esto, que la organización apareciera pronto :O ¡Y tienen a Shinichi! >< ¿Qué creen que sucederá?
> 
> ¡Nos acercamos al final! Este ya claramente es el clímax de la historia :3 Así que disfruten lo que queda de este fanfic.
> 
> Me disculpo por no actualizar como siempre, ya no es tan seguido como antes >< Es difícil porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer xD Trataré de acomodarme para no demorarme tanto en actualizar. Gracias por entender y por su paciencia, son los mejores <3
> 
> Gracias como siempre por leer esta historia, por seguirla, por sus kudos y por sus comentarios. ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	25. Capítulo 25

Después de estar completamente seguro de que estaba solo, Shinichi abrió los ojos. Los hombres lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo, creyendo que todavía tenía el efecto del sedante. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y no estaba seguro del lugar donde estaban, pero por la distancia creía que estaban en Shibuya. El detective miró a su alrededor, y desde donde estaba acostado solo pudo ver la puerta del lugar.

Shinichi trató de sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su estómago lo hizo detenerse. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo fuerte que lo habían golpeado. Aún así, volvió a hacer el intento y se sentó con dificultad en el suelo debido a que estaba atado de pies y manos. Luego ya estando en una mejor posición, empezó a revisar mejor el lugar. Se vio solo en una habitación cuadrada de alrededor de 5 metros por lado, donde no había ningún objeto. Ni siquiera tenía una ventana, era una habitación vacía, fría, como si hubiera sido hecha para mantener encerradas a las personas.

Un poco incómodo, Shinichi empezó a revisar sus bolsillos, pero no tenía nada. Lo habían registrado completamente y no le habían dejado nada que pudiera ayudarlo a liberarse. Sin ningún objeto que pudiera servirle para romper las cuerdas, sin cosas en la habitación y sin nada más que una puerta por donde salir, no tenía alternativa. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

_"Maldición, ellos pensaron en todo lo que podría hacer... No puedo escapar. Si tan solo tuviera algo para cortar estas cuerdas... "_

El detective se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué pasaría con Kaito. Se sentía muy solo, aislado y desorientado. Miró hacia la puerta un largo rato, imaginando qué habría en el exterior y las posibilidades para abrirla.

_"Probablemente alguien esté afuera vigilando, ya que aquí adentro no hay ninguna cámara como para que puedan saber si sigo acá. Pero no siento ruido. ¿Habrá alguien realmente?"_

Con un poco de dificultad, Shinichi se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta. Puso mucha atención durante varios segundos, prestando atención por si podía escuchar algo. También observó los detalles de la puerta, viendo si existía alguna posibilidad de abrirla.

_"No escucho nada... No se siente movimiento, ni pisadas, ni siquiera la respiración de alguien. Me han dejado solo convencidos de que no podré salir. Pero probablemente no será por mucho tiempo... Si pudiera abrir la puerta antes de que ellos aparezcan... "_

Shinichi se apoyó en la puerta, tratando de empujarla y de golpearla, pero era inútil. Trató durante un largo rato, pero sin tener sus manos libres era muy complicado hacerlo.

_"Maldición... es inútil..."_

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedería, lamentándose el haber sido tan descuidado como para que ellos lo atraparan así.

De pronto, empezó a escuchar unos pequeños sonidos que venían desde la pared de al lado. Eran muy sutiles, pero constantes, como si tuvieran un patrón. Shinichi se acercó a la pared con mucha dificultad y de pronto reconoció que los sonidos era un código morse que se repetía una y otra vez.

**"Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi..."**

El detective sonrió. Sabía que Kaito era el único que podría llegar a comunicarse con él de esta forma. Shinichi se sentía un poco aliviado al saber que no estaba solo, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo del riesgo que el mago estaba corriendo en ese momento. Con su dedo índice pero con sus manos aún atadas, el detective empezó a golpear suavemente la pared.

**"Estoy aquí, Kaito."**

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de escuchar la respuesta del otro lado.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Sí. Pero es imposible escapar de aquí."**

**"Sí, ya me di cuenta. Estaré aquí hasta la hora acordada. Ahí te liberaré"**

**"Es peligroso que estés acá."**

**"No te preocupes. Debo irme ahora."**

**"Ten cuidado. No te arriesgues."**

**"Tranquilo. Te amo, Shinichi."**

**"Yo también te amo."**

Shinichi al encontrarse solo de nuevo, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Se sentía más tranquilo y mucho más decidido a enfrentarse a ellos. Sin embargo, en vez de seguir buscando cómo salir, se quedó descansando en el lugar.

—Aunque no pueda hacer nada ahora... debo prepararme para cualquier cosa.

Se mantuvo en silencio por mucho rato, sin dejar de estar preocupado por Kaito y por lo que pudiera estar planeando. Cada cierto rato, intentaba romper las cuerdas de sus manos, sin lograr ningún avance.

De pronto, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió. Snake apareció con tres hombres más.

—Espero que ahora sí quieras hablar, detective.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Eran las 13:34 cuando Snake recibió una llamada de uno de sus subordinados.

—¿Qué sucede, Tiger?

—Jefe, el muchacho ya llegó a la estación de Tokio. Se acaba de bajar del Shinkansen.

—¿Estás seguro que es él? ¿Está solo? —preguntó Snake.

—Sí, lleva una gorra puesta, pero definitivamente es él, lo vi de cerca y está solo. No se ve preocupado y lleva un bolso pequeño.

—Bien. Síguelo hasta aquí.

—Sí, jefe.

El hombre lo siguió con cautela, manteniendo siempre la distancia hasta que llegó a la estación de metro. Estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera o si se juntaría con alguien más. No podía permitir que el mago se desviara o fuera con alguien más al lugar.

El mago a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre que lo estaba siguiendo. Sabía que lo vigilarían, por eso había ido a tomar el Shinkansen en la estación anterior. Así podría hacerles creer que no sospechaba nada. Caminó como si nada y esperó a que llegara el metro al andén para subirse. Una vez ahí, Kaito se sentó en un asiento y de forma muy relajada empezó a jugar con un mazo de cartas en sus manos. Las revolvía una y otra vez y hacía movimientos imperceptibles, como si estuviera jugando solo a hacerse trucos, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Espérame, Shinichi... Dios, estoy muy tenso. Necesito relajarme, tengo que estar tranquilo. El hombre no deja de observarme. Cada vez que estoy nervioso, necesito moverme. Pero al menos tengo mis cartas donde puedo traspasar todo mi nerviosismo sin que se de cuenta... ¿Cuánto queda? Me siento tan culpable... Por mi culpa, Shinichi ahora está con ellos... Espero que esté bien... Espero que no le suceda... ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!"_

A los 15 minutos, Kaito se estaba bajando del metro. Revisó su celular para verificar la dirección y caminó hasta el lugar.

Era un edificio de unos 6 pisos un poco antiguo, parecía como una pequeña fábrica. Kaito abrió la puerta y entró en una especie de vestíbulo. La sala medía alrededor de unos 3 metros por lado, al fondo había otra puerta y era bastante iluminada por la luz natural. A un costado solo había una mesa, pero aparte de eso, la habitación estaba vacía. Si no hubiera sido porque Kaito llevaba puesto un gorro, la cantidad excesiva de luz le habría molestado en sus ojos.

Kaito caminó hasta la otra puerta y la abrió. Dentro parecía un galpón, un espacio abierto muy grande. Al medio estaba todo vacío, solo habían un par de máquinas a los costados. El lugar tenía además pasillos en altura que rodeaban todo el galpón, como si fuera un gran balcón hacia adentro que rodeara el lugar. Estaban a la altura de un segundo y tercer piso. Desde esos pasillos arriba, se podía ver todo el espacio que había en el lugar. No se escuchaba ningún ruido y a diferencia de la habitación anterior, casi no tenía luz natural. Las pocas ventanas que habían eran pequeñas y estaban muy altas.

El mago entró, y al dar los primeros pasos se detuvo un poco sorprendido. Fue cuando vio aparecer de entre las máquinas a Snake.

—Bienvenido, Kaito Kid. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Vaya... eso explica este lugar tan extraño... —dijo Kaito—. Así que tú estabas detrás de esto, Snake.

—Así es. Tenemos un asunto que resolver.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Kaito con normalidad.

—¿Te refieres a tu noviecito? Ya que no confías en él pensé que no te importaba.

—Así que trataste de sacarle información.

—Sí, lo intenté, pero no importa lo que le hacía, nunca dijo nada. De verdad que me extrañó que no supiera nada. No se veía para nada feliz de saber sobre tu trabajo nocturno.

—Digamos que es conveniente que te vean cercano a un detective —dijo Kaito con su voz característica de Kid—. Para que eso funcione, hay cosas que él no debe saber. ¿Crees que sabiendo quién soy él siquiera se acercaría a mí?

—O sea que lo utilizas a tu favor —dijo el hombre—. Entonces ¿por qué te preocupas por él?

—Más bien evito que mi nombre se vea manchado por crímenes mayores. Yo solo soy un ladrón.

—Vaya... ¿ya lo escuchaste detective? —gritó Snake hacia atrás—. ¿Ves como yo no te mentía?

En ese momento, Snake miró hacia el fondo del lugar a su izquierda, haciendo que Kaito también lo hiciera. De pronto, unos hombres movieron un panel y detrás de él apareció una gran jaula. Dentro de ella, estaba Shinichi arrodillado, amarrado de pies y manos, se veía maltratado y miraba hacia el suelo. Shinichi levantó levemente la cabeza y apenas vio a Kaito a los ojos por un segundo. Luego, ambos desviaron la mirada en silencio.

—¿No dirás nada... Kid? —dijo de pronto Shinichi.

—Vaya... Creo que no tiene sentido ahora que te niegue quién soy, ¿no es así? —dijo Kaito muy tranquilo.

—¿Sabes Kid? El detective fue muy amistoso con nosotros —dijo Snake—. Nos hizo el gran favor de citarte aquí, cuando no habíamos podido atraparte las veces anteriores.

Kaito colocó su mano en la visera de su gorra, como cuando solía hacerlo con su sombrero de copa cuando era Kid.

—¿Amistoso? Sí que me has puesto en un gran aprieto, meitantei-san —dijo Kid.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tú eres el que me has puesto en este aprieto! ¡Todo es tu culpa! —dijo Shinichi enojado—. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!

—Tienes razón, es tu culpa —dijo Snake elevando su mano—. Acabemos con nuestro asunto de una vez.

A la señal de Snake, la jaula comenzó a elevarse, moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma inestable, haciendo que ahora Shinichi estuviera elevado a una gran altura.

—Si colaboras con nosotros Kid, no dejaremos caer la jaula —dijo Snake—. Pero si no lo haces, el detective terminará aplastado en el suelo...

Kaito se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto todo —dijo Kaito—. La última vez que nos vimos me quitaste Pandora a la fuerza.

—No me vengas con eso, Kid —dijo Snake apuntándolo con su arma—. Ya verificamos que no es la verdadera. ¡No sé qué clase de truco utilizaste esta vez para hacer que pareciera real!

Kaito se mostró un poco sorprendido al escuchar eso.

—¡No sé nada de eso! Pero si es así, feliz vuelvo a mis robos habituales —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¡Ya no te dejaremos! ¡Danos a Pandora!

—Ya te he dicho, no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Bien, tú lo quisiste. ¡Esto se acabará ahora...!

Snake dio una nueva señal y el hombre que estaba arriba empezó a manipular las cadenas que mantenían la jaula colgada. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por varias cartas que Kid disparó desde abajo.

—¡Él no tiene nada que ver! —dijo Kaito muy serio—. Esto es entre tú y yo, Snake. Y como te he dicho, no sé lo que estás diciendo. Esa joya que me quitaron es la que yo robé.

—¡Maldito...!

Antes de escuchar la respuesta completa a su comentario, Kaito lanzó una bomba de humo y disparó en dirección a Snake. El hombre molesto disparó varias veces en dirección al humo, pero Kaito se movió rápidamente hasta detrás de una de las máquinas que estaban cerca de la pared. Sin embargo, ahí había uno de los hombre de Snake esperando. Kaito apenas pudo dispararle con su pistola de cartas, logrando que al hombre se le cayera su arma, tiempo que el mago aprovechó para lanzar otra bomba de humo y desaparecer.

—¡Aquí no puedes esconderte, Kid! —dijo Snake—. ¡Estamos por todas partes!

—¿Quieres apostar? —se escuchó que decía Kid desde el otro lado del lugar.

—¡Veamos si es verdad! —dijo el mago ahora desde el techo

—¡Encuéntrenme si es que pueden! —Ahora la voz de Kaito venía desde donde había lanzado la bomba de humo.

Snake se sintió confundido. Cada frase de Kid la escuchaba desde un lugar diferente. El mago seguía hablando, diciendo distintas cosas, pero no se veía. Shinichi también trataba de localizarlo con la mirada, pero no podía. De pronto, empezaron a salir los hombres de Snake desde sus escondites.

—¡Lo escucho muy cerca, pero aquí no está jefe!

—¡Aquí tampoco lo veo!

—¡No ha aparecido por aquí!

—¡Habló desde acá, pero no está en este lado!

Snake empezó a recorrer todo el primer piso. Mientras lo hacía, empezó a darse cuenta que sus hombres empezaron a desmayarse uno a uno, sin razón alguna.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —dijo el hombre enojado.

La voz de Kid seguía resonando por todo el lugar, hasta que todos los hombres quedaron el suelo, excepto Snake.

—¡¿Así que no quieres salir?! —dijo Snake—. ¡Me pregunto qué harías si te dijera entonces que haré sufrir a tu noviecito!

El hombre empezó a subir por las escaleras del costado, disparando a las cadenas que sostenían colgando la jaula del detective. Con eso, la jaula empezó a balancearse peligrosamente, haciendo que Shinichi se golpeara contra los barrotes. De pronto, Snake recibió 3 cartas en su mano, que hicieron que botara su pistola, y una en su cara que lo hizo detenerse.

—¡¡Hasta que revelaste tu posición, Kid!! ¡¡Estás perdido!!

Snake recuperó su arma y empezó a bajar nuevamente en dirección a dónde habían venido las cartas, tratando de cargar nuevas balas a su pistola. De pronto, una nube de humo apareció en medio del galpón. Cuando se disipó, Kaito Kid apareció.

—Tú eres el que está perdido, Snake.

En ese momento, otros dos hombres de negro entraron el el lugar. Kaito Kid al verlos, tomó su clásico gancho y lo lanzó hacia el techo. Al estar agarrado de él, se afirmó de la cuerda y se elevó hasta salir por una de las ventanas más pequeñas. Snake y los otros dos hombres salieron por la puerta para perseguir al ladrón.

Shinichi se vio solo en ese momento, todos los otros hombres dormían y no podía hacer nada. Miraba hacia abajo como tratando de buscar si lo veía, pues tenía mucho miedo por lo que le fuera a suceder a Kaito.

—¡¡Shinichi!! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Shinichi miró hacia su lado y en el pasillo ahí a su misma altura estaba Kaito.

—¡Kaito! Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes.

Kaito corrió los cuerpos de los dos hombres dormidos que estaban custodiando a Shinichi hacia un costado para tener espacio, y luego con la ayuda de la polea que habían usado para colgar a Shinichi, logró atraer la jaula que estaba colgando hacia donde estaba él. Una vez que logró que la estructura se estabilizara en el suelo del pasillo, el mago miró a Shinichi con más tranquilidad.

—Aléjate de los barrotes de este lado. Voy a cortarlos.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Solo hazlo!

Shinichi hizo caso y se movió hacia atrás lo más que pudo. Luego Kaito sacó de la nada una sierra eléctrica, pero que parecía más portátil que las normales y no tenía enchufe o cable para conectarlo a la corriente. Kaito se acercó y cortó los fierro de la jaula. Luego de eso, apagó el aparato y entró a la jaula. Con un cuchillo cortó las cuerdas que tenía el detective en sus manos y pies y finalmente lo abrazó.

—¡¿De verdad estás bien, Shinichi?! ¡¡Me tenías tan preocupado!!

Shinichi lo abrazó también fuertemente.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias a ti, lograste entenderme...

—¡Claro que sí! Tu mensaje fue muy claro... —Luego Kaito se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos con tristeza—. Lo siento, por mi culpa ellos...

—No es tu culpa, Kaito —lo interrumpió Shinichi acariciando su cara—. No te culpes.

El detective se acercó y lo besó muy feliz de volver a estar junto a él.

—Debemos apurarnos —dijo Kaito—. Allá afuera la pelea sigue.

—Espera... —dijo Shinichi pensando—. ¿Cómo que sigue? Si tú estás aquí, entonces el Kid que vi es otra persona... ¿Quién es? ¿Estará bien?

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. Ella tiene más experiencia que yo en robos y peleando con criminales. Nos cambiamos en el momento en que me escondí.

—¿Ella? ¡No me digas que Chikage-san...! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Vámonos, tenemos que salir de acá rápido.

Kaito salió de la jaula no sin antes darle una botella con agua a Shinichi que nuevamente sacó de la nada como si fuera magia real. Luego los dos bajaron a la planta baja, salieron y dejaron encerrados a los hombres que seguían desmayados al cubrir la puerta por fuera con fierros que Kaito ya había preparado antes.

—¿Sabes dónde estarán? —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí, atrás en el patio techado. Vamos en silencio, pero por favor no intentes hacer nada.

Shinichi asintió y caminaron rodeando el edificio, pero luego de algunos pasos el mago se detuvo. Kaito de pronto empezó a hablar solo. Shinichi al escucharlo, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien a través de algún transmisor.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?...... —decía Kaito—. No. Aprovecharé la situación...... Ellos deben estar por llegar y ellos mismos se volverán mis testigos...... Avísame apenas veas que lleguen.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Estaba hablando con Jii-chan. Digamos que la policía sospecha de que soy Kid. Me están buscando.

El detective palideció al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! Pero... ¡¿Por qué saben que tú...?! ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!

—Cálmate por favor. Ya los he despistado alguna veces. Pero te van a hacer testificar a ti también.

—No diré nada Kaito. Lo prometo.

—Escúchame, Shinichi. Yo llamé a la policía hace un rato, haciéndome pasar por ti. Ellos están aquí y llegarán pronto. Tú tienes que decir que sabías que harían algún tipo de operación en este lugar, por eso llamaste, pero trataste de actuar por tu cuenta y te atraparon. Ellos notarán que no estás en buen estado, así que eso no lo puedes ocultar. No digas lo que pasó, di que no viste nada, solo escuchaste peleas y que Kid te liberó, nada más.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás...?

Kaito le hizo una señal para que se quedara callado. Shinichi lo hizo y entendió que Jii estaba hablando. Justo en ese momento escucharon un grito que venía desde el patio.

—¡¡Policía!! ¡¡Todos arriba las manos y que nadie se mueva!!

De pronto, apareció el Inspector Nakamori frente a ellos. Detrás venían más policías que rodearon el edificio.

—¡¿Kaito-kun y Kudo-kun?! —dijo el Inspector—.¿Así que de verdad los dos están aquí?

—¡Inspector! —dijo Shinichi—. ¡Algunos hombres y Kaito Kid están allá atrás en el patio!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —dijo el Inspector Nakamori para luego mirar a Kaito como sospechando de él—. ¡Iré a ver ahora mismo!

El inspector se dirigió hacia donde le dijeron y los dos jóvenes lo siguieron. Al llegar, vieron que habían muchos policías rodeando el espacio y Kid estaba en el medio del lugar, sonriendo como siempre. A unos metros de él estaba Snake, que tenía el brazo herido, y a su lado uno de sus hombres estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando desde la cabeza. El otro hombre que se suponía que también debía estar no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

—¡¡Nadie se mueva!! —dijo el inspector—. ¡¡Están todos arrestados!

—Bienvenido, Inspector Nakamori —dijo Kaito Kid con su estilo característico—. No esperaba verlo por acá hoy.

El inspector miró a Kid y miró luego a Kaito. Shinichi se dio cuenta que hubo alivio en su rostro al verlo. También notó que los otros policías estaban mirando mucho a Kaito y entonces se dio cuenta del plan del mago. No se escondió a propósito porque así habrían muchas personas que lo verían a él y a Kid en el mismo lugar. Por otra parte, Snake quedó muy sorprendido al ver al joven.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —dijo Snake mirando a Kaito—. ¡¡Se supone que tú eres Kid!! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo allá?! ¡¡Tú eres Kid!! ¡¡Ese mocoso es Kaito Kid!!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —dijo uno de los policías—. ¡Nosotros conocemos a Kaito-kun!

—¡Sí, es imposible! —dijo otro—. Además ahí lo estás viendo, Kid está ahí en frente.

Un fuerte murmullo se generó entre los policías que hablaban entre sí de la situación.

—Parece ser, Inspector Nakamori —dijo Kaito Kid— que estos hombres están tratando de inculpar a un pequeño adolescente de las grandes hazañas que he realizado durante todos estos años.

—¡Qué hazañas, crímenes querrás decir! —dijo Nakamori enojado—. ¡Ahora al fin te atrapamos! ¡Arréstenlos a todos!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso —dijo Kid.

Los policías se acercaron y esposaron a Snake y su cómplice, pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta donde estaba el ladrón, una nube de humo rodeó completamente a Kid y desapareció. Luego apareció arriba, colgando en el techo.

—Gracias por capturar a estos criminales que han estado siguiéndome por tanto tiempo —dijo Kaito Kid—. Estoy seguro que podrán capturar al resto que falta. Nos vemos en mi próximo show, Inspector Nakamori, si es que existe una próxima vez.

—¡Espera, Kid! —dijo Shinichi.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al detective hablar.

—Confírmanos algo... —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Fuiste tú quien envió la información de esta mafia a la policía?

—Así es, meitantei-san. Espero que les haya servido de ayuda, ya que esa investigación es una de las razones de porqué existo. Les dejo el resto a ustedes, ya que mi misión ha terminado.

Justo después de decir eso, Kaito Kid desapareció. Shinichi sonrió y miró a Kaito, quién al ver la mirada que tenía el detective le sonrió de vuelta entendiendo lo que él le quería decir.

—Tenía que ser perfecto —murmuró Kaito para que sólo el detective lo escuchara—. Incluso en detalles como tu apodo.

—Es demasiado perfecto —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. No se nota la diferencia. Se mueve igual que tú...

—Kudo-kun.

La voz del Inspector Ishida lo sacó de su pequeña conversación. La policía que era parte del Departamento de Control de Crímenes Organizados ya había empezado a arrestar a Snake y a sus hombres.

—Kudo-kun, muchas gracias por tu ayuda —dijo el Inspector Ishida—. Sin tu llamada no habríamos logrado esto.

—No es nada —dijo Shinichi—. Me alegro de que al menos podamos sacarle algo de información a los que atrapamos hoy.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo el Inspector Nakamori llegando a su lado—. No te ves muy bien.

—Es que cuando llegué al lugar acá ellos me encontraron —dijo Shinichi recordando lo que Kaito le había dicho—. Me atacaron y me encerraron.

—Oh, necesitas que te evalúen entonces —dijo el Inspector Ishida—. Pero que bueno que pudiste liberarte.

—S-Sí, no fue fácil... Kid me ayudó a liberarme.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Kaito-kun? —preguntó el inspector Nakamori.

—Me preocupé porque Shinichi no me respondió durante la mañana —dijo Kaito—. Fui a buscarlo a su casa, y su amiga que vive al lado me dijo que había ido detrás de una pista de unos criminales que estaba investigando y ella me dio esta dirección. Cuando llamé a la policía, me dijeron que ya venían para acá. No entré aquí hasta que vi salir a Kid seguido por unos hombres y ahí fue cuando me encontré con Shinichi y lo ayudé a salir.

—¡Eso fue valiente de tu parte, Kaito-kun! —dijo Nakamori.

—Les pediremos a ambos que vengan a declarar —dijo Ishida—. Cualquier detalle nos servirá para la investigación.

Kaito en ese momento miró seriamente a Shinichi.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas descansar? Tal vez tienes alguna herida interna. Deberías ir al hospital.

—Es cierto —dijo Nakamori—. Es mejor que vayas al hospital. Podemos tomar sus declaraciones más tarde o mañana.

Shinichi los miró y les sonrió sinceramente.

—Sí, muchas gracias. ¿Me acompañas Kaito?

—Claro, vamos.

Los dos se despidieron de los inspectores y luego tomaron un taxi hacia Beika. Shinichi no quería ir al hospital, Haibara ya le había dicho varias veces que notarían que su cuerpo era anormal si era sometido a algunos exámenes. Kaito llamó a la chica, pero ella no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas. Eso igual alivió a Shinichi ya que podría descansar un poco antes de que ella lo interrogara.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Shinichi se recostó y Kaito le trajo un poco de agua y comida. El mago se sentó al lado del detective.

—¿Ellos... te hicieron mucho daño? —preguntó Kaito con miedo.

—N-No, no te preocupes. Todo está bien.

—Lo siento Shinichi. No pude ayudarte antes, ellos te tenían muy vigilado y...

—¡No digas eso! ¡Fuiste a enfrentarte con ellos solo por mí! ¡Me sacaste de ahí! —dijo Shinichi—. Yo en cambio no pude hacer nada, me quitaron todo lo que llevaba conmigo, mi teléfono, mi reloj, todo... No tenía nada con qué poder huir.

Kaito lo abrazó con delicadeza para no hacerle daño.

—¡Tuve tanto miedo cuando vi que ellos estaban acá! —dijo el mago—. ¡No sabía qué hacer!

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio pensando en las palabras del mago.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Viste que estaban acá?

Kaito al escucharlo sonrió inocentemente antes de hablar.

—Ah sí... cuando me hablaste por teléfono, entendí que te habían secuestrado, pero necesitaba confirmar la situación... Por favor, no te enojes conmigo Shinichi, solo lo hice para protegerte en casos así.

—¿Enojarme por qué?

—Es que... por miedo a que algo te sucediera, instalé algunas cámaras en tu casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces estoy siendo vigilado...? —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—¡No pienses mal! ¡Solo están en las áreas donde sí se puede vigilar, la cocina, la biblioteca, la sala...! Por favor, entiéndeme.

Shinichi se quedó sin palabras mientras Kaito bajaba la vista como esperando que lo regañara. Entonces Shinichi extendió su mano y acarició la cara del mago con cariño mientras se acercaba a él.

—Gracias, Kaito.

Los dos se besaron con mucho amor, sintiéndose agradecidos de poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Luego de que Shinichi comiera un poco al menos para empezar a recuperar energía, Kaito revisó si Shinichi no tenía alguna herida superficial que fuera importante, pero no tenía nada más allá de las marcas que le habían dejado las cuerdas. Sin embargo, cuando el detective se sacó la camisa se dio cuenta que si tenía marcas de golpes en el estómago y en la espalda.

—¿Te duele mucho? —dijo Kaito serio.

Shinichi estaba mirando hacia abajo al suelo, pero cuando levantó la vista para ver a su novio, se dio cuenta que el mago tenía una mirada de rabia, angustia y frustración.

—Esto ya pasó, Kaito, podría haber sido mucho peor. Estoy bien ahora, no es nada grave.

—¡¿Por qué lo minimizas?! ¡Esto es grave!

—¡No quiero que te sientas culpable...!

—¡No puedo evitarlo...! —dijo Kaito—. Verte así y pensar en lo que te hicieron y en lo que pudieron haberte hecho...

—Kaito, por favor —dijo Shinichi tomando la cara de Kaito con ambas manos—. No es tu culpa. Tú no lo hiciste. Y fue mi decisión acompañarte en esto y seguiré hasta el final.

El mago suspiró.

—¿Me escuchaste, Kaito? —dijo Shinichi al ver que el mago no decía nada—. No es tu culpa. Y yo estoy aquí ahora, contigo y estoy bien.

—Está bien... —dijo el mago triste—. ¿Necesitas algo ahora? ¿Te duele?

—No, estoy bien, de verdad. Solo estoy cansado.

—Entonces te daré un poco más de comida y después si quieres puedes dormir.

Kaito le trajo más comida a Shinichi quien comió en silencio. Después se recostó en la cama para dormir un poco antes de que llegara Haibara.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Kaito sentándose a su lado.

—No es necesario —respondió Shinichi—. Estoy bien.

—Para mí sí lo es. Quiero acompañarte.

Kaito se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Shinichi se acomodó, sintiéndose protegido y relajado a su lado, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Unas horas después, el detective de a poco empezó a sentir que lo llamaban.

—Kudo-kun... Kudo-kun, despierta...

Shinichi empezó a despertar lentamente, escuchando una voz femenina que lo llamaba.

—Kudo-kun.

—¿H-Haibara? —dijo Shinichi abriendo los ojos—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Recién llegué —dijo la científica—. Kuroba-kun ya me contó todo lo sucedido. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, estoy bien... Pero él insistió en que debías revisarme aunque le dije que no era necesario.

—Y tiene razón. Sabes que debo controlarte para eventos de estrés. Ahora siéntate.

Haibara empezó a revisar a Shinichi, monitoreando primero su presión y sus pulsaciones.

—¿Dónde está Kaito?

—Está abajo, con su mamá y su asistente.

—¿Chikage-san está bien? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—Sí, ella está bien. Estaban muy preocupados por ti por todo lo sucedido. Especialmente tu novio, se notaba bastante angustiado.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor... Estoy bien... Pero me preocupa que él ahora esté cerca de mí, porque ya saben que puede llegar a él a través de mí.

—Kuroba-kun me decía que como eso era lo más probable que tú pensarías, es por eso que ya no estarán detrás de ti. Porque ellos pensarán en que te alejarás de él.

—También lo pensé y por eso me vine para acá —dijo Shinichi—. Porque lo más normal sería dejar el lugar donde ellos vinieron, y es lo que ellos creerán. Que trataremos de escondernos lejos de aquí. Por eso esta es la opción más segura.

—Por ahora, preocúpate de recuperarte de tus golpes —dijo Haibara—. Por lo que veo, al parecer estás bien, pero necesitas descansar un poco. En unos días ya no sentirás dolor, aunque aún así te seguiré evaluando, para ver si efectivamente esto no te ha afectado.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Kaito.

—Si, pasa —dijo Haibara—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, él está bien.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo el mago—. ¿Dormiste bien, Shinichi? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Sabes algo sobre ellos? —preguntó el detective muy curioso.

—Los están interrogando durante esta tarde —respondió Kaito—. Nosotros debemos ir mañana a dar nuestra declaración, pero no te preocupes que un policía vendrá a buscarnos para llevarnos.

—Está bien... —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Kaito—. ¿Tú Haibara quieres algo?

—Yo estoy bien —dijo la científica—. Pero te recomiendo que le traigas agua a Kudo-kun.

—Está bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Kaito dejó la habitación con tristeza. La culpa era algo que le pesaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido.

—Te prometo —dijo Kaito hablando para sí mismo— que no dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a suceder. Lo prometo.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Después de esa tarde intensa, Kaito se quedó a dormir en la casa de Shinichi para cuidarlo. Al otro día, se levantaron temprano. Shinichi tenía mucho mejor semblante y eso tranquilizó al mago. Los dos se prepararon y salieron de la casa para emprender el camino a la policía a dar su declaración. Como había dicho Kaito, un policía los fue a buscar y los llevó en un auto policial hasta el cuartel.

Cuando estaban llegando a la estación de la Policía Metropolitana, los dos se bajaron del auto tranquilamente.

Todo pasó en unos segundos.

El silencio del momento fue interrumpido con el sonido de 6 disparos.

Él no supo muy bien qué pasó en esos segundos.

Sólo pudo reaccionar cuando vio sus manos manchadas de sangre, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> Esta vez fue un capítulo más largo y lo estoy subiendo más temprano de lo normal para que no esperen tanto.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo sé, soy mala xD Fue bastante intenso escribirlo, pero espero que les gustara. 
> 
> Al menos Snake ya ha caído y algunos de sus hombres también, eso es algo bueno. Lo malo es lo que sucedió al final >< ¿Quién creen que fue? ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Digan sus opiniones :D
> 
> Seguramente publicaré en dos semanas más, así que tendrán que ser pacientes y esperar hasta el 17 de febrero. Gracias por entender siempre y por su paciencia :3
> 
> Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por leer, por seguir esta historia, por sus kudos y por sus comentarios! ¡Siempre me alegran mucho! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! :3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	26. Capítulo 26

Todo pasó en unos segundos.

Kaito en el reflejo del edificio pudo ver un brillo extraño que estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios que estaban al frente. Al verlo reconoció enseguida que era un francotirador escondido ahí. Sin alcanzar a decir nada, solo se movió justo en el momento en que comenzaron los disparos. Kaito se dio vuelta para mirar desde donde venían los disparos, se colocó delante de Shinichi, y pudo evitar 5 balas. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió el impacto en su pecho.

Ya había recibido disparos antes y sabía lo que se venía, pero fue mucho más agudo de lo que había imaginado. Comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso, en el medio de su pecho, seguido por un fuerte ardor que le quemaba el interior. De a poco el ardor comenzó a expandirse por todo su tórax, siendo una sensación cada vez más insoportable. Respirar le resultaba demasiado doloroso y empezó a perder fuerzas en sus piernas.

Shinichi se dio vuelta al escuchar los disparos, justo para encontrarse con el mago a punto de caer. Kaito se desplomó en el momento exacto en que el detective lo abrazó desde atrás para afirmarlo. De pronto, Shinichi sintió que la ropa de Kaito estaba húmeda en el pecho. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas sin poder creerlo. Sin poder soportar más el peso de su novio, Shinichi se agachó manteniéndolo aún en sus brazos.

—¡¡¿Q-Qué...?!! ¡¡K-Kaito...!! ¡¡Kaito!! ¡¡Resiste!! —gritó Shinichi nervioso—. ¡¡¡Una ambulancia!!! ¡¡¡Necesito una ambulancia!!!

Shinichi acomodó a Kaito en el suelo aún sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. El mago apenas le sonrió.

—E-Estaré bien...

Después de eso, Kaito se desmayó. Shinichi entonces entró en desesperación al ver cómo el mago ya no le respondía.

—¡¡KAITO!! ¡¡¡¡KAITOOOOOOOO!!!!

No habían personas civiles en ese momento, las que estaban cerca ya se habían escondido y se habían ido inmediatamente del lugar. Los policías que estaban en la puerta salieron con sus armas a tratar de encontrar el origen de los disparos, mientras dos de ellos quedaron al lado del detective y del mago, protegiéndolos de cualquier peligro. Uno de ellos se encargó de llamar a emergencias apenas vio la situación.

En ese momento, la detective Sato con el detective Takagi salieron a la calle y vieron la situación.

—¡¿K-Kudo-kun?! —dijo Sato sorprendida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Kudo-kun?

Shinichi no contestó. Estaba en shock tratando de que Kaito respondiera.

—Detective Sato —dijo uno de los policías que estaba ahí—. Hubo una balacera que se inició desde ese edificio. Mis compañeros ya fueron hacia allá para encontrar al hombre. Una de las balas le llegó a este joven, la ambulancia ya está en camino.

—Gracias por la información —dijo ella—. Haga un perímetro en toda esta cuadra.

—¡Sí! —dijo el policía y se fue del lugar.

Shinichi seguía sin reaccionar, solo veía a Kaito y no podía pensar en nada. Takagi y Sato trataban de ayudarlo, pero el detective parecía no escucharlos. Shinichi se sacó su chaqueta y la amarró al mago, para tratar de parar en algo la hemorragia que tenía en el momento. Después de hacer eso, Shinichi finalmente miró a Takagi y a Sato quienes estaban a su lado.

—Kudo-kun —dijo Takagi—. La ambulancia ya viene, ¿está bien? Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable.

Shinichi asintió levemente para luego volver a mirar a su novio.

—Gracias...

Shinichi apenas había murmurado su respuesta. Sus manos temblaban y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—Hay que avisarle a los familiares —dijo Sato.

—N-No puedo hacerlo —dijo Shinichi mirando el suelo—. No soy capaz de decirle a Chikage-san que... que... ella al final tenía razón... y ahora va a sufrir de nuevo...

—Yo lo haré —dijo Takagi—. Iré adentro para informar y haré la llamada.

Apenas un minuto después de que Takagi se fuera, llegó la ambulancia, quienes instalaron en una camilla a Kaito y empezaron con el procedimiento. Shinichi se fue en la ambulancia mientras Sato se quedó preocupada por él, investigando el caso. Cuando llegaron al hospital, los paramédicos se veían un poco más acelerados de lo que estaban antes. Sacaron la camilla de la ambulancia y entraron corriendo al recinto. Una vez adentro, empezaron a hablar entre ellos con enfermeras que los recibieron

—¿Cuál es su estado? —preguntó una enfermera.

—Tenemos que apurarnos, está teniendo un paro cardiorespiratorio en este momento —dijo uno de ellos.

—Necesitamos estabilizarlo —dijo otro.

Después de eso traspasaron la puerta de urgencias que separaba la sala de espera con las habitaciones. Shinichi se quedó viendo como se fueron, pálido con la conversación que había escuchado.

—No puede ser... no puede morir... ¡¡No puede morir!! —se dijo Shinichi a sí mismo.

Mientras esperaba, el detective estaba devastado. Estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, con la mirada perdida como si aún no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Miraba sus manos aún con la sangre de Kaito, recriminándose de que no había podido hacer nada.

Luego de un momento, Chikage-san apareció en el hospital. Al ver a Shinichi, fue donde él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Luego del abrazo, se separaron y se sentaron.

—¿Se sabe algo? —dijo ella.

—Nada... Lo siento, Chikage-san. ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Ahora Kaito está...!

—¡No digas eso! —lo interrumpió Chikage—. Esto es culpa de ellos, no tuya, ni de él, ni de nadie. Es un riesgo que él sabía que corría cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellos, y él mismo decidió que seguiría así.

—Pero Kaito puede morir...

—Estará bien —dijo ella seria—. Mi Kaito es muy fuerte y tú sabes eso. Ya ha superado muchísimas cosas. Podrá con esto, así que tranquilo. ¿Está bien, Shinichi-kun?

Shinichi asintió y le sonrió a Chikage. De alguna forma, sus palabras lo habían tranquilizado un poco. Ella se veía triste, pero estaba muy segura de lo que decía y le transmitía mucha paz.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que una enfermera salió a hablar con ellos.

—Él sufrió un paro cardiorespiratorio, pero ahora está un poco más estable. Acaba de entrar a pabellón para detener la hemorragia y ver cuál es la situación. Para eso necesitamos donantes de sangre.

—Yo puedo donar —dijo Chikage—. Su tipo de sangre es B. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Shinichi-kun?

—Y-Yo... n-no... no puedo donar... —dijo Shinichi decepcionado— porque mi tipo de sangre es A.

—Ya veo —dijo la enfermera y luego se dirigió a Chikage—. Entonces usted vaya a la zona de toma de muestras para hacer la donación. Le informaremos cuando la operación termine.

Chikage asintió y se fue del lugar mientras la enfermera volvió a entrar a urgencias, dejando a Shinichi solo en el lugar.

—Tampoco hubieras podido donar sangre. Estás en un tratamiento de inmunodeficiencia —dijo una voz femenina detrás de él—. Además de tener todavía restos de la droga corriendo por tu sangre.

Shinichi miró sorprendido al ver que Haibara y el profesor Agasa estaban en el lugar.

—Haibara... —murmuró el detective—. ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Q-Qué hacen...?

—La Detective Sato nos llamó y nos contó lo que sucedió —dijo Agasa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haibara.

Shinichi asintió con la cabeza.

—No me pasó nada porque él... él... —dijo Shinichi frustrado mirando el suelo—. No sé cómo se dio cuenta. ¡Y-Yo no pude hacer nada! ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Ni siquiera ahora puedo donarle sangre...!

Haibara se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Shinichi escondió su cara en el hombro de ella y se quedaron un rato en silencio así. Él sabía que podía contar con ella.

—Tranquilo Shinichi —dijo el profesor Agasa—. Kaito-kun tiene buena salud en general, se recuperará.

—Eso espero...

Shinichi suspiró sin saber qué pensar, solo quería creer en las palabras que ellos le habían dicho. En ese momento, empezó a sonar su teléfono.

—¿Sí?... Detective Takagi... —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. ¿De verdad?...... Muchas gracias...... No, nada aún...... Creo que mañana iré para allá...... Sí...... Hasta luego.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Agasa.

—Atraparon al francotirador —dijo Shinichi—. Lo van a interrogar ahora.

—Eso es una buena noticia —dijo Agasa.

—Pero aún faltan los demás... —dijo el detective molesto.

—Es un comienzo, ¿no? —dijo Haibara—. Junto a los que atraparon ayer, ya están comenzando a caer.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Chikage volvió con ellos mientras esperaban saber algo. Después de la hora de almuerzo, Haibara y el profesor se fueron. El resto del día pasó lentamente, los dos esperaron impacientes en la sala de espera. Finalmente, luego de una espera angustiosa, salió el doctor y llamó a Chikage para que entrara. Shinichi se quedó con la incertidumbre durante varios minutos, hasta que ella regresó.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Le pedí al doctor que te explicara mejor, que sabe bien qué es lo que sucedió —dijo Chikage—. Pero tranquilo, ¿está bien?

—¿Son malas noticias? —dijo el detective alterado.

En ese momento, apareció el doctor en la sala.

—Bien, como le conté a Kuroba-san, afortunadamente la bala no dañó ningún órgano vital, quedó alojada en el pericardio, la membrana que envuelve el corazón. Ya le retiramos la bala del pecho y examinamos su interior. Tiene dos costillas fracturadas debido al impacto, así que deberá mantenerse en reposo. Sin embargo, por la cercanía de la bala al corazón y por el daño a varios vasos sanguíneos, su condición sigue siendo delicada. Sufrió un paro cardiorespiratorio, lo que causó que tuviera una interrupción del flujo sanguíneo cerebral.

—No... —dijo Shinichi con miedo entendiendo inmediatamente las palabras del médico—. No me diga que está en coma de nuevo.

—Así es... y lamentablemente sigue existiendo el riesgo de que tenga otros paros cardiorespiratorios.

—¿Pero va a despertar? —preguntó Shinichi al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—No lo sabemos, hasta ahora no ha tenido ninguna reacción, y también es peligroso tratar de hacerlo despertar. Hay que esperar a ver cómo evoluciona. Las primeras 72 horas son cruciales para determinar el estado en que está. Estén preparados para cualquier cosa.

Shinichi no sabía qué pensar, tenía un nudo en la garganta de saber que Kaito estaba en ese estado tan crítico.

—Tranquilo, Shinichi-kun. Aún puede recuperarse. Además yo lo pude ver recién mientras lo llevaban desde el pabellón a la sala. Está muy bien atendido y ya sobrevivió a la operación, eso es algo muy bueno.

—S-Sí, sí, lo sé... —dijo Shinichi—. Es solo que... esto no debería haber sucedido...

—Le estaremos avisando cualquier noticia. Mañana tendrán una hora de visita en la tarde porque se mantendrá en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos hasta que esté más estable —dijo el doctor—. Eso será todo por el momento.

—Gracias doctor —dijo Chikage.

El doctor se despidió y los dos quedaron nuevamente solos.

—Shinichi-kun, deberías irte ahora —dijo Chikage—. No sacas nada con quedarte aquí.

—Pero...

—Por favor, hazlo. Lo único que conseguirás será estar más cansado. Además no puedes hacer nada más estando acá. Ni siquiera lo podemos ver aún.

Shinichi pensó en las palabras de la mujer y supo que tenía razón. Además imaginó el reto que Haibara le daría si no aparecía por allá para dormir y de solo imaginarlo le dio miedo.

—Tiene razón... Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Chikage-san.

—Nos vemos.

Shinichi se fue del hospital, agotado y sin saber qué hacer. Ya casi era de noche cuando el detective se puso a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, no quería llegar a su casa, no quería pensar, no quería seguir sintiendo.

Después de un rato caminando, Shinichi se encontraba entrando al edificio Starlight. Con mucho cuidado se escabulló hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Revisó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró un clip que le podría ayudar a abrir las cerraduras. Empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta, pero era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Demonios... Y tú siempre lo haces parecer tan fácil, Kaito...

Después de varios minutos intentándolo, por fin pudo abrir la puerta. Entró a la azotea donde ya casi no se veía la luz del sol y el cielo nocturno era iluminado por las estrellas. Shinichi se acercó al borde y se apoyó en la baranda, mirando el horizonte, en silencio observando como las luces de la ciudad brillaban a su alrededor.

—Él no va a morir, ¿cierto? Él no puede morir...

Shinichi cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro después de haber estado siendo contenidas durante todo el día. No podía soportar el dolor que sentía adentro, pero era muy orgulloso para llorar en frente de otras personas.

—¡¡No puedes morir, Kaito!! ¡¡No puedes!! —gritó desesperado—. ¡No puedes... dejarme...!

Shinichi cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la barandilla de la azotea, con tristeza, rabia y desesperación. Luego de un momento, se alejó y fue a sentarse contra la pared, apoyó su cara sobre sus rodillas, tapándose con sus brazos.

—No sé qué hacer... No puedo ayudarte...

Shinichi se quedó ahí en silencio, sin hacer nada, completamente solo mientras pasaba el tiempo. No dejaba de sentirse culpable y triste por lo sucedido.

En un momento, Shinichi levantó su cabeza y miró nuevamente cómo las luces de la ciudad titilaban. Luego de un momento sonrió tristemente.

—Idiota... Probablemente ahora me dirías alguna estupidez para quitarme esta pena, ¿no? Algo como que guarde las lágrimas para cuando no logre resolver algún misterio.

Shinichi se secó las lágrimas con su manga, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

—Esperaré hasta que te recuperes, Kaito. Y para entonces... —dijo firmemente—. Te aseguro que todo se habrá solucionado...

El detective se quedó viendo por un momento el horizonte, con una mirada llena de rabia y luego en silencio se fue del lugar.

Shinichi casi no durmió esa noche. La preocupación y la incertidumbre se habían apoderado de él. Solo logró dormir cuando era casi de madrugada, debido a que su cuerpo ya no soportaba más el cansancio.

Despertó a media mañana, sintiéndose agotado, desanimado y con la misma preocupación. Sin embargo, debía ir a la policía para dar su declaración y para ver cómo iba la investigación. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar pendiente de todo. Así que se levantó con decisión, para poder colaborar en todo lo que pudiera y una hora después salió de su casa.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar al cuartel de la policía, Shinichi en una esquina se encontró con Hakuba que también se dirigía al mismo lugar.

—¿Cómo estás, Kudo-kun? —dijo el detective inglés al verlo—. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

—Estoy bien... —dijo Shinichi sin querer entrar en más detalles—. Veo que ya lo supiste.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos mientras conversaban. De alguna forma, Shinichi se sentía mejor de tener compañía.

—¿Cuál es el estado de Kuroba-kun? —preguntó Hakuba preocupado.

—Hablé recién con su madre, está igual que ayer... —dijo Shinichi—. Aunque no haya avances, el que no haya empeorado ya es buena señal.

—Lamento que no hayamos podido hacer nada al respecto —dijo Hakuba—. ¿Ahora vas a declarar?

—Sí... Sobre lo que sucedió hace dos días y supongo que también sobre lo que pasó ayer.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Hakuba—. ¿Qué pasó con el Kid que apareció allá? Sé que no era Kuroba-kun por lo que me dijeron los policías, pero tengo mis dudas al respecto...

—Claro que no era él —dijo Shinichi—. Kaito no entiende lo que está sucediendo. Él ayer de nuevo se sintió mal cuando los vio a ellos, me dijo que sentía que debía alejarme de esos hombres y de esa investigación. No recuerda nada, pero al verlos algo le provocó en él.

Hakuba observaba a Shinichi con cuidado, pero parecía no estar mintiendo. Además de que como Kaito seguía vivo, seguiría estando en peligro. Sabía que si era por salvarlo, Shinichi confiaría en contarle al menos a él cualquier detalle que les ayudara y no le convenía mentir al respecto. Aún con un poco de dudas, igual prefirió creerle, porque no era el momento de desenmascarar a Kid, sino que había algo mucho más importante ahora.

—Entonces si no fue algo preparado por Kuroba-kun, lo más probable es que haya sido su asistente. De alguna forma se está encontrando con esa mafia... —dijo Hakuba preocupado—. Kudo-kun... ¿Sabes lo que llegó ayer a la policía?

Shinichi se asustó un poco al escucharlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un mensaje anónimo diciendo que conocía la identidad de Kid... Enviaron fotos donde se ve claramente a Kuroba usando el disfraz de Kid.

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces...

—Así es, están sospechando... —dijo el detective inglés—. Aunque se está investigando su procedencia y su veracidad. Dependiendo de eso, no podremos hacer mucho más por Kuroba-kun.

—Entiendo... Gracias por decirme...

—Pero no te preocupes —dijo Hakuba—. Kuroba-kun sigue sin recordar. Y si el otro día hubo tanta gente que lo vio al mismo tiempo que con Kid, no habría evidencia suficiente. Una fotografía siempre se puede alterar.

Shinichi sonrió levemente, pensando en todo lo que hicieron para lograr tener acceso a esas fotos y poder alterarlas.

—En eso tienes razón.

Para ese momento, ambos ya habían llegado hasta la policía. Después de un rato hablando con algunos agentes quienes se mostraban muy preocupados por lo sucedido, Shinichi fue a dar su testimonio.

La declaración fue enfrente de menos personas de las que había pensado. Estaban solo el inspector Nakamori, el inspector Ishida de Crímenes Organizados y Hakuba en la sala con él. El testimonio de lo que había pasado con su secuestro fue rápido, sin dar casi detalles, solamente las cosas importantes. Dijo todo lo que había acordado con Kaito para que coincidieran sus versiones. Luego habló de lo que había pasado el día anterior, visiblemente afectado por lo sucedido.

—¿Estás bien, Kudo-kun? —preguntó el inspector Ishida.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Ha dicho algo el francotirador?

—Nada aún —respondió Ishida con un poco de molestia—. Pero por su identidad confirmamos que es parte de la misma organización criminal que nos reveló Kaito Kid. No sabemos si estaba detrás de ti, de Kuroba-kun, o solo fue por hacer daño. Pero nuestra teoría es que debido a que tú te entrometiste en la operación de la mafia hace dos días, tú eras su objetivo.

—Ya veo...

—Necesitamos saber algo más —dijo Nakamori—. Nos llegó una denuncia anónima el mismo día de tu secuestro sobre la identidad de Kaito Kid. Tú lo viste ese día. ¿Cómo apareció? ¿Tienes sospecha de alguien?

—Kid apareció disfrazado de Kaito —dijo Shinichi tranquilo—. Luego en un momento con sus bombas de humo apareció con su disfraz de siempre, pero no sé quién pueda ser.

—¿Cómo sabes que no era Kuroba-kun el que llegó al lugar? —dijo Ishida.

—Porque reconozco a Kaito —dijo Shinichi medio sonrojado—. Él tiene una forma distinta de caminar. Además Kid aunque estaba disfrazados como él, estaba usando una gorra con visera. Kaito no tiene ninguna de esas, parecía que trataba de ocultar un poco su rostro con eso... ¿Cuál fue la denuncia que les llegó?

—Nos dijeron que Kaito-kun era Kid —dijo Nakamori—. Así que estamos investigando esa opción.

—¡Por favor! —dijo Shinichi como si fuera una tontería mirando al inspector Nakamori—. ¿Acaso no lo vieron ustedes también? Como Kaito estaba al lado mío cuando Kid estaba enfrente de esos dos hombres.

—Pero eso pudo haber sido un truco —dijo el inspector Ishida—. Kuroba-kun no suele estar presente en los robos, pero sí en los lugares antes de que sucedan. ¿Acaso tienes pruebas de estar con él en los momentos de los robos?

—En el último robo de Kid, cuando adelantó su aparición, Kaito estaba en Estados Unidos con su madre. ¿No se lo contó su hija, inspector Nakamori?

—Oh, sí, es cierto —dijo Nakamori—. Aoko estaba muy triste cuando se fue.

—Yo hablaba con él todos los días por videollamada, podía ver lo lugares donde paseaba y como la luz del día era diferente allá por la diferencia horaria. Sé que estaba en Estados Unidos —dijo Shinichi—. Además, su hija inspector, Aoko también ha estado con Kaito mientras Kid ha cometido sus robos. Una persona no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez.

—Ah, sí, yo recuerdo que Aoko me ha contado sobre eso —dijo Nakamori—. Una vez estaban en un parque de diversiones

—Hakuba-kun —dijo Ishida—. Tú también eres compañero de Kuroba-kun. ¿Qué opinas?

Hakuba se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera recordando algo.

—No creo que sea posible —dijo el británico—. Hubo una vez en que yo también estuve al lado de Kuroba-kun en un robo, uno que fue en el Museo de Arte Ochima. Además, Kuroba-kun es demasiado descuidado como para ser un ladrón de tal nivel. Ya hubiéramos dado con él si fuera así. Por último, la edad de Kid debería ser parecida a la del Inspector Nakamori ya que robaba desde hace ya varios años, es imposible que sea un adolescente.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo el Inspector Nakamori—. ¡He perseguido a Kid toda mi vida, reconocería inmediatamente si hubiera sido Kaito-kun!

Shinichi al escucharlo solo pudo pensar en lo iluso que era el Inspector, encontrando que esa era una situación bastante graciosa. Aún así, con gran esfuerzo evitó sonreír para que no lo encontraran sospechoso.

—Además —dijo Shinichi—, están olvidando que Kaito sigue con amnesia y se está recuperando. Él todavía no está en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos físicos ni nada así.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hakuba—. No podría haber aparecido si es que no recuerda y aún tiene secuelas físicas debido a su accidente.

—Bien, creo que ya podemos descartar esa idea entonces —dijo Nakamori—. Otra cosa que te quería preguntar... ¿Kaito-kun todavía no sabe quienes son ellos y lo que pasó con su padre?

Shinichi se quedó en silencio antes de contestar.

—No lo sabe. No pude decirle sobre esta investigación. Saber que su padre fue asesinado sería algo muy duro para él.

—Entiendo, gracias.

—Debo irme ya —dijo Ishida—. Gracias por tu tiempo, Kudo-kun. Han sido días difíciles, así que ya puedes irte.

Luego de eso, el Inspector Ishida salió de la habitación, muy serio como si tuviera una idea fija en la mente.

—Kudo-kun —dijo Nakamori—. ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes de ellos que nos pueda servir para la investigación?

—Creo que no... Solo quiero saber... ¿Quién les dijo que Kaito era Kid? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Llegó una denuncia anónima esa mañana —dijo Nakamori—. Una llamada primero que decía que pronto nos llegaría una información muy importante. A los pocos minutos, recibimos un sobre con una carta diciendo que Kaito-kun era Kid y que nos mostraban las pruebas. Dentro del sobre, había varias fotos donde se identificaba claramente que era él con el disfraz de Kid.

—¿Y de dónde podrían haber sacado fotos así? —preguntó Shinichi.

—A pesar de que esas fotos se veían muy reales —dijo Nakamori—, se analizaron y esta mañana se detectó que habían rastros de manipulación. Esas fotos no son reales, sino que fueron editadas.

—¿Entonces eran fotos falsas? —dijo Hakuba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué estaban editadas con la imagen de Kaito? ¿Por qué alguien querría inculparlo?—preguntó Shinichi.

—No lo sabemos... Tal vez Kaito-kun se metió en algún problema con alguien y esa persona le tiene rencor —respondió Nakamori—. Pero como no sabemos quién lo envió, ni siquiera podemos saber si existe alguna relación o no... Bien, ya puedes irte, Kudo-kun. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Nakamori se levantó y luego salió de la habitación. Shinichi y Hakuba también se levantaron en silencio y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la estación.

—Es extraño, ¿no? —dijo Hakuba—. Que las fotos no fueran reales.

—Sí... —dijo Shinichi muy serio—. Y quién las pudo haber enviado es lo que me da más miedo...

—¿También lo pensaste? Existe una alta probabilidad de que esa mafia sepa que Kuroba-kun es Kid.

— Y que ellos hayan hecho la denuncia...

—Esto es cada vez más complicado —dijo Hakuba seriamente.

—Así es... Gracias por no decir nuestras sospechas sobre Kaito —dijo Shinichi.

—Te dije que los apoyaría, además que aún no hay pruebas sobre eso. Espero que ahora Kuroba-kun se recupere y que todos ellos paguen por lo que han hecho.

—Gracias Hakuba. ¿Sabes cuándo será el operativo contra ellos?

—No lo sé. Han estado todos trabajando de forma muy secreta, me imagino que por todo lo sucedido. Probablemente lo hagan dentro de esta semana.

—Ya veo... Bien, debo irme. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

El detective se fue rápidamente del lugar ya que se le estaba haciendo más tarde de lo que había pensado. Pasó a almorzar a un local cercano y luego se fue directo hacia el hospital. Shinichi llegó al recinto 30 minutos antes de la hora que el doctor les había indicado que sería el horario de visitas. Al entrar al hospital, vio a Chikage que ya estaba esperando ahí, acompañada por Aoko. Se notaba que la adolescente estaba muy triste y que había estado llorando hace poco tiempo. Ella al verlo, se levantó corriendo y fue hasta donde estaba él.

—¡Kudo-kun! —dijo Aoko abrazando a Shinichi—. ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer?! Hubiera venido a acompañarlos...

—Lo siento, Nakamori —dijo Shinichi—. No quisimos molestarte...

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó la chica—. Me dijeron que el tiroteo ocurrió cuando estaban juntos.

—S-Sí, estoy bien... No te preocupes por mí

—Eso es bueno... al menos no salieron heridos los dos. Eso habría sido terrible... —dijo Aoko con pena—. Espero que Kaito despierte pronto... Va a recuperarse, ¿verdad?

Shinichi la miró con preocupación, al principio sin saber qué decir, pero luego le sonrió amablemente. Sabía que debía apoyarla y decirle lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

—Claro que sí —dijo el detective—. Ya pasó por algo parecido una vez y fue capaz de recuperarse, ¿no? Esta vez será igual.

Aoko asintió con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras Shinichi se sentía extraño ya que ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en las palabras que había dicho. Su mente estaba llena de dudas igual que la de ella.

Luego de hablar, los dos volvieron hasta donde se encontraba la madre de Kaito y se sentaron junto a ella.

—¿Cómo está, Chikage? —preguntó el detective.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú, Shinichi-kun? —dijo ella amablemente—. ¿Pudiste descansar?

—Sí, algo... ¿Ya habló de nuevo con el doctor?

—Sí, me dijo que Kaito está estable, pero sigue sin mostrar avances.

—Entiendo...

—Aún así, dijo que si no le venía ningún problema durante el día, ya saldría de cuidados intensivos a una sala normal. Eso nos permitiría verlo con más libertad.

—Ojalá sea así... —dijo Shinichi serio.

—No deben desanimarse por la situación —dijo Chikage a ambos—. Él estará bien, y nosotros debemos apoyarlo en todo momento, ¿está bien?

Los dos chicos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio. Shinichi no sabía cómo sentirse, pero ver a Chikage tan tranquila y cómo podía dar paz a los demás era algo que lo hacía sentirse mejor. Admiraba como ella podía estar calmada en esta situación. En ningún momento había demostrado dudar de la recuperación de Kaito y eso era admirable. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cada uno absorbido por sus propios pensamientos.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando era la hora de visitas, Chikage entró en la habitación de Kaito. Sólo permitían una visita a la vez, por lo que los chicos se quedaron esperando. Después de un largo rato, Chikage salió de la habitación, por lo que Shinichi ya podía pasar. Se tuvo que colocar una bata de hospital, una mascarilla y lavarse las manos antes de poder ingresar al lugar.

Cuando Shinichi entró en la habitación, sintió una gran angustia. El mago tenía conectado un respirador mecánico, además de la vía intravenosa y de tener un monitor de latidos cardiacos conectado a su pecho. Shinichi se acercó con cuidado, hasta quedar al lado de él, y suavemente le tomó la mano que no tenía la aguja conectada.

—Kaito... Estoy aquí. ¿Me escuchas?

Silencio.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, solo el ruido de los aparatos médicos que estaban en la habitación.

—Kaito, no te rindas, no puedes rendirte. Tienes que luchar como siempre. Tienes que recuperarte. Todos te estamos esperando.

Shinichi suspiró. Lo miró más detenidamente y pudo ver el comienzo de la sutura que tenía en el pecho.

—Te aseguro que me encargaré de ellos. Quien disparó ya fue atrapado. No tendrás que preocuparte más de eso. Así que por favor, despierta pronto... —Shinichi suspiró nuevamente antes de seguir hablando—. Me gustaría poder saber si puedes escucharme en realidad. Siempre decías que podías escucharme cuando te desmayabas. ¿Me estarás escuchando...? Sí es así, por favor despierta. Yo... Yo sé que puedes recuperarte, así que estaré esperando hasta que abras los ojos. Vendré cada vez que tenga tiempo y te esperaré todo el tiempo. No te dejaré solo.

Shinichi apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Kaito. Era muy extraño para él verlo ahí, inconsciente, ajeno a todo lo que le decía. Ver parte de su herida, el monitor de latidos, el suero que estaba conectado, el respirador, todo le causaba mucha pena y rabia, era algo que apenas podía soportar.

—Sí que te extraño —murmuró muy despacio—. Estarías apoyándome, haciendo alguna tontería para alegrarme, algún truco de magia, o molestándome, diciéndome que soy un detective aburrido, amargado, que me preocupo demasiado... ¿no es así?

En ese momento, la mano de Kaito se movió. Fue muy leve, pero lo suficiente para que el detective notara que le había apretado suavemente su mano.

—¡K-Kaito...! —dijo Shinichi—. ¡M-Moviste tu mano! ¡Estás escuchándome, ¿cierto?!

Shinichi esperó ver alguna otra reacción, pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Me escuchas? Si es así, mueve tu mano otra vez.

No sucedió nada. Kaito permaneció inmóvil, apenas respirando, sin señales de que estuviera consciente. Shinichi estuvo mucho rato esperando, pero nada sucedió. Aún así, el detective estaba más tranquilo, sabía lo que había pasado y eso le demostraba que el mago se estaba esforzando.

—Tenías que reaccionar para molestarme, ¿cierto...? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Mago inmaduro...

El detective se quedó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, teniendo ahora más esperanza en la recuperación de Kaito. Le conversó durante algunos minutos más, y luego decidió salir para que Aoko también pudiera entrar a verlo.

—Debo irme por ahora, pero volveré pronto. Te amo, Kaito. Por favor, no te rindas. Estaré esperando a que despiertes.

El detective salió de la habitación, se sacó la bata y fue hasta donde estaba la mamá de Kaito.

—Chikage-san, ya debo irme, pero por favor avíseme cualquier cambio que haya.

—Claro, pero ¿ya te vas tan pronto? —dijo la mujer extrañada—. ¿No nos esperarás?

—No, la verdad estoy agotado y necesito descansar. Gracias por venir, Nakamori, estoy seguro que a Kaito le alegrará escucharte.

—Vendré cada vez que pueda —dijo Aoko—. Así que nos estaremos viendo.

—Muchas gracias. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo Shinichi.

—Cuídate, Shinichi-kun —respondió Chikage.

Rápidamente, Shinichi salió del hospital y tomó un taxi. Estaba feliz por lo sucedido y eso le había dado energía. Fue hasta su casa y volvió a leer todos los archivos sobre la organización, estaba decidido a derrotarla pronto. Ya cuando se hizo de noche, finalmente pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, Shinichi despertó más tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Había logrado descansar y recuperarse un poco, pero no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Tomó su celular para poder contactarse con Chikage, pero se extrañó de tener muchas llamadas perdidas de Hakuba.

Con miedo, Shinichi lo llamó y comenzó a levantarse.

—¡¿Por qué no me contestabas?! —dijo Hakuba apenas atendió la llamada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

—Me acabo de enterar hace un rato, lo ocultaron de nosotros. El operativo contra la organización se está realizando en este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Finalmente fue Kaito quien salió herido. Al menos sigue vivo, solo hay que esperar si es que de verdad se recupera o no. Tendrán que ser pacientes para saberlo. 
> 
> Shinichi está muy afectado al respecto, me gusta mostrar como se guarda todo el sufrimiento, pero que también es fuerte para seguir adelante.
> 
> Hakuba vuelve a aparecer como un aliado en esta situación difícil, siempre me ha gustado la idea de Hakuba y Shinichi trabajando juntos en un caso. 
> 
> Con suerte, actualizo el domingo, sino sería la próxima semana. Ya queda cada vez menos para el final :D
> 
> ¡Gracias como siempre por leer, por seguir esta historia, por sus kudos y sus comentarios! ¡Siempre me hace muy feliz ver que les va gustando y van opinando al respecto!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	27. Capítulo 27

Shinichi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó alterado.

—Están trabajando la primera división de investigación criminal junto con el departamento de crímenes organizados —dijo Hakuba—. El inspector Ishida está a cargo en Ekoda y Shibuya, mientras que el inspector Megure está a cargo de Chiyoda y Taitou. Hay cientos de policías desplegados en cada ubicación importante y en las salidas de los túneles. Además el inspector Nakamori está en Shibuya. Eso es todo lo que sé por ahora.

—Ya veo, entonces sí dejaron participar al inspector Nakamori… ¿No sabes a qué hora será el operativo?

—No lo sé. Apenas pude averiguar lo que te estoy diciendo.

—¿Tú estás en Ekoda?

—Sí, pero no puedo ir al operativo de acá. Seguramente el inspector Ishida está aquí y es muy estricto en cuanto a sus procedimientos. Ya sabes que todos en su departamento acatan sus órdenes sin dudar debido a que es implacable y muy astuto. No tengo alguna pista de dónde podría encontrarlo ahora y tampoco nadie de su división nos dejaría involucrarnos si es que él está ahí con ellos.

—Bien, tendré que ir con el inspector Megure o con el inspector Nakamori —dijo Shinichi pensando al respecto—. Creo que sería mejor ir a Shibuya...

—Oye, Kudo-kun, no me dejes de lado en esto —dijo Hakuba molesto—. No pienses que vas a ir tú solo.

Shinichi se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, ya que no esperaba que el otro detective quisiera ser parte de esto también.

—¿Estás seguro? Esto te traerá problemas.

—Te dije que te ayudaría. Y me preocupa hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar ellos —dijo Hakuba pensando en Kaito—. Debemos detenerlos.

—Si quieres ir, no me voy a oponer… —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Pero debemos apurarnos.

—Juntémonos en Shibuya, trataré de averiguar algo más.

—Sí, yo también lo haré. Te aviso cualquier cosa. Nos vemos.

Shinichi al cortar la llamada, se arregló rápidamente. Luego, mientras preparaba su bolso, le avisó por mensaje a Chikage que tenía algo que hacer y que no podía ir al hospital hasta que terminara con ese asunto. Estaba preocupado por la salud de Kaito, pero no podía dejar de ir al operativo.

Luego de eso, el detective fue hasta la casa del profesor Agasa y entró en ella sin avisar.

—¡Profesor! —gritó entrando al lugar—. ¡Tienes que llevarme a Shibuya ahora!

—¿Qué sucede, Shinichi? —preguntó el profesor sorprendido al verlo—. ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

—¡Solo vamos! Ya te explicaré en el camino.

Los dos se subieron al auto y el detective le explicó lo sucedido.

—Ya veo —dijo Agasa—. ¿Pero por qué vamos a Shibuya y no a cualquiera de los otros lugares?

—El inspector Ishida no dejará que nos involucremos por más que le insista —dijo Shinichi serio—. Y él debe estar en Ekoda por ser la oficina central. Pero si hablo con el inspector Nakamori tengo más posibilidades de que me deje ayudarlos. Él no pertenece a ninguna de esas dos secciones, lo que significa que debe haber solicitado participar en este operativo como apoyo. Seguramente lo ha hecho por todo lo que ha pasado con Kaito. Es por eso que él entenderá mis razones.

—Pero ¿cómo vas a encontrarlo? Podría estar en cualquier parte de Shibuya.

—Tranquilo, tiene que estar en un perímetro relativamente cercano a la oficina de la organización, lo averiguaremos. Por eso debemos apurarnos, además de que no sabemos a qué hora comenzará el operativo.

—Está bien, está bien, me apuraré —dijo el profesor mientras aceleraba.

Shinichi tomó su teléfono móvil y empezó a llamar a alguien. Impaciente porque no le contestaban, empezó a insistir sin rendirse. Al cuarto intento, al fin pudo comunicarse.

—¿Si? —contestaron al otro lado.

—¡Inspector Nakamori! —dijo el detective—. Soy Kudo Shinichi.

—Lo siento Kudo-kun, estamos ocu... —empezó a decir el inspector cuando fue interrumpido.

—¡No me corte! No me aparte de esto, por favor —dijo Shinichi—. Sé que tienen el deber de no involucrar a los civiles, pero déjenme ayudarles. Los demás no me entenderán, pero usted sabe lo que significa para mí, para nosotros en realidad… Sé que usted está haciendo esto por Kaito, al igual que yo.

—Yo te entiendo, Kudo-kun, pero sabes que no depende de mí... —dijo Nakamori.

—¡Por favor! —insistió Shinichi—. ¡Yo me hago responsable de lo que sea que pueda sucederme, y jamás diré que usted me ha dado la autorización! ¡No me quedaré tranquilo... y si tengo que buscarlos por mi cuenta, lo haré de igual forma!

Shinichi había hablado muy decidido y de verdad estaba dispuesto a tener que recorrer todo Shibuya solo si era necesario. El inspector se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—¡Está bien! —dijo el inspector—. Te enviaré la dirección de donde estamos reunidos, ¡pero tienes que acatar las órdenes! No serás tú de los que vayan a enfrentarlos directamente, solo nos ayudarás en la planificación. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, gracias inspector.

Shinichi cortó la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Al parecer lo conseguiste —dijo Agasa.

—Sí… Le avisaré a Hakuba para que nos juntemos allá.

—Ten cuidado, Shinichi. Sabes que no son como cualquier otro caso...

—Sí, lo sé… Pero estoy listo para eso.

Después de media hora, Agasa dejó a Shinichi en Shibuya, frente a un edificio de oficinas muy alto de al menos 30 pisos. Luego el profesor se fue siguiendo la instrucción de Shinichi de que se alejara de los lugares peligrosos. Hakuba ya lo estaba esperando en el lugar.

—Sí que te demoraste —dijo Hakuba mirando su reloj.

—Perdón, no estaba listo para salir cuando me llamaste… ¿Vamos?

—Está bien… ¿El inspector Nakamori sabe que yo también vengo?

—No... —dijo Shinichi serio—. Pensé que si aparecía contigo era menos probable que pudiera negarse.

Ambos entraron en el edificio y subieron hasta el piso 8. Luego caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina que le había dicho Nakamori. A los pocos segundos de tocar el timbre, uno de los policías abrió la puerta con precaución, pero se relajó al ver que eran ellos.

—¡Oh, Kudo-kun, Hakuba-kun! —dijo el hombre con alegría—. ¡Qué bien que ustedes también nos acompañarán!

En cuanto entraron, fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo por los demás policías, que ya solían conocerlos por pasar tanto tiempo en el cuartel. De pronto, apareció el inspector Nakamori en la sala.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hakuba-kun? —dijo el inspector serio.

—Yo le pedí que me acompañara —dijo Shinichi.

—Kudo-kun y yo hemos estado muy pendientes de este caso —dijo Hakuba—. Por favor, le solicitamos que nos deje participar.

—¡Ustedes chicos siempre me meten en problemas! —dijo Nakamori alegando—. Bien, si ya están acá… ¡Pero acatarán las órdenes sin oponerse!

—Gracias, inspector Nakamori —respondió Shinichi.

El inspector los llevó a otra habitación, donde había una gran mesa y unas cajas apiladas a los costados. De las cajas, sacó unos bultos negros y se los pasó a los chicos.

—Primero, deben colocarse los chalecos antibalas —dijo el inspector—. Su seguridad es lo más importante. Por eso, ustedes se quedaran conmigo todo el tiempo.

—¿Dónde estaremos? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Estaremos viendo todo lo que sucede desde afuera —respondió el inspector—. Nuestra misión es coordinar a los policías según lo que vayamos viendo y lo que nos digan.

—¿A qué hora se realizará? —dijo Shinichi.

—Al mediodía —dijo Nakamori—, así que solo tenemos dos horas para los últimos detalles.

El inspector les explicó cómo era el plan que tenían, para que entendieran cómo funcionaría todo. Habrían 4 grupos de policías: los que usarían la entrada principal para ingresar, los que estarían en el estacionamiento del lugar, los que estarían por los túneles que llevaban a esa sede y finalmente los policías que estarían en la calle. De este último grupo, algunos policías estarían vestidos de civil y otros estarían escondidos en los alrededores. Los únicos policías que ya no estaban en esa oficina en ese momento eran los que debían examinar los túneles, por la extensión y para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie o nada peligroso en ellos.

Shinichi, Hakuba y el inspector Nakamori estuvieron varios minutos hablando sobre el plan, los detectives dieron su opinión al respecto y se ajustaron algunos detalles. Luego, Nakamori mantuvo por teléfono una conversación con Ishida y Megure, para coordinar los últimos detalles y ver que todo estuviera listo. Se esperaba que lo más complicado fuera la captura del jefe de la organización, un hombre llamado Yamazaki Toranosuke de quién hasta el momento no habían podido confirmar en qué lugar se encontraban. Sin embargo, tenían sospechas de que podía estar en Ekoda o en Shibuya, por lo que debían estar muy atentos.

A medida que se acercaba la hora, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. De a poco, los policías empezaron a dejar el lugar para ir a ubicarse en sus posiciones, saliendo en pequeños grupos y distanciados unos de otros para no levantar sospechas.

Los últimos en salir fueron ellos tres, cuando quedaba solo una hora para el operativo. Se dirigieron hasta un café que estaba cerca del lugar y ordenaron comida como si fueran clientes, atentos en caso de que necesitaran llamar a refuerzos o colaborar en el operativo. Tenían un computador con ellos donde podrían ver la imagen transmitida por un policía y cada uno tenía un audífono en su oído para comunicarse con los oficiales. Además, el auto del inspector Nakamori estaba estacionado en esa cuadra, en caso de que tuvieran que usarlo.

De pronto, escucharon que les hablaban por el audífono.

—¡Inspector Nakamori! —dijo un policía—. ¡Aquí Fujimoto en el túnel! Hemos llegado ya debajo del edificio de ellos, pero inspeccionando el lugar hemos encontrado cuatro bombas colocadas aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo el inspector alterador—. ¡Haz que los artificieros de tu grupo las examinen!

—Ya están en eso. Al parecer, están apagadas y se activan a través de control remoto.

—Fujimoto-san —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Puedes ver o preguntarles si pareciera que las bombas llevan mucho tiempo ahí? Como si tienen rastros de polvo o se ve que no han sido manipuladas en al menos unos días.

—Sí, así es —contestó Fujimoto—. Deben haberlas colocado hace algunos días. Ya las están desactivando. Les hemos enviado las imágenes para que puedan examinarlas.

Los tres empezaron a revisar las imágenes de las bombas y su ubicación. Luego, los detectives comenzaron a revisar los planos del edificio.

—¡Deberíamos aumentar el número de artificieros que entren! —dijo el inspector.

—No, lo que debemos hacer es que entren más policías de maniobras especiales —dijo Hakuba.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —dijo Nakamori.

—Por la localización de las bombas, éstas están hechas para romper los cimientos y hacer derrumbar el edificio —dijo Shinichi mirando la pantalla del notebook que tenían—. Mire la imagen que enviaron sobre la ubicación, las cuatro están al lado de paredes estructurales.

Nakamori hizo caso y observó las imágenes que les habían enviado los policías.

—Probablemente para evitar que queden posibles testigos, ellos deben tener un sistema en que se cierren todas las posibles salidas y que luego se activen las bombas —dijo Hakuba— para que las personas que queden encerradas mueran, al mismo tiempo que se destruyen todas las evidencias en su contra.

—Si las bombas muestran rastros de que fueron colocadas hace un tiempo y no son recientes, significa que es su sistema de prevención en caso de problemas —dijo Shinichi—. Que sean a control remoto, significa que las pueden activar cuando crean que es necesario.

—En otras palabras —dijo Hakuba—, en caso de que la policía organizara una redada, ellos están preparados para huir y al mismo tiempo, hacer explotar el edificio, con todos los policías dentro.

Nakamori no podía creer que ambos chicos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, pero todo sonaba muy lógico.

—Entonces lo que necesitamos son policías expertos que puedan ayudar en caso de que efectivamente los dejen encerrados —dijo el inspector Nakamori—. Así les será más fácil escapar pronto.

—Así es —dijo Shinichi—. Que los artificieros desmantelen las bombas nos dará la seguridad de que ya no explotarán, pero de igual forma necesitamos que puedan escapar rápidamente, al no saber con qué nos podemos encontrar.

—¡Bien, escuchen todos! —dijo Nakamori a los policías—. ¡Habrá una nueva organización en los grupos! ¡No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que hay que apurarse!

Mientras el inspector daba las instrucciones basado en las deducciones de los detective, Shinichi empezó a sentirse más ansioso. El que hubieran descubierto esas bombas lo tranquilizaba, ya que con eso disminuían mucho la probabilidad de muerte de los oficiales. No volvió a hablar durante ese rato, solo se quedó en silencio mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

_“Espero que el tiempo pueda avanzar rápido, que todo esto termine finalmente. ¡siento que no avanzan los minutos! Estoy tan impaciente... Dios, esto es muy parecido a lo que pasó esa vez… Sí, ese día en que me enfrenté finalmente a esa maldita organización, me sentía igual... Solo espero que todo resulte bien, por Kaito. Quiero que Kaito sea feliz, sin estas preocupaciones que no debería tener. Que esté tranquilo y pueda volver a llevar una vida normal. Y también quiero que esos hombres por fin paguen por todos sus crímenes de todos esos años… Por la muerte de Kuroba-san. Por el accidente de Kaito... Por todas sus víctimas… ”_

—¿Estás listo, Kudo-kun? —le dijo Hakuba.

Shinichi lo miró un poco confundido ya que la pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido. Había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos quizás por cuánto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Luego sonrió levemente antes de responder.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Shinichi miró el notebook que tenía en la mesa y verificó las nuevas posiciones de los policías. Pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que Hakuba miró su reloj por última vez.

—Queda 1 minuto —dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Shinichi observó el escenario por la ventana y vio como todo era distinto. Los policías que estaban de civiles discretamente habían empezado desde hace un momento a evacuar a las personas comunes del lugar. No lo habían hecho con mucho tiempo de antelación para que no fuera sospechoso y él ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cuando se realizó el cambio. Ahora en las calles solo se podían distinguir a los policías disfrazados y él no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había sucedido. El detective del este respiró profundamente y se concentró para lo que venía. Ya no podía distraerse.

Unos segundos después, sintieron en sus respectivos audífonos un fuerte estallido que indicaba el comienzo de la operación. Vieron en su pantalla cómo los policías irrumpieron en el lugar por distintos lados, apuntando con armas a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. De un momento a otro, todo fue un caos. Algunos hombres empezaron a disparar, por lo que los policías tuvieron que responder. Lograron herir y quitar las armas a varios, otros empezaron a huir hacia los túneles, pero en ese lugar se encontraron con los otros policías esperándolos. De a poco varios fueron cayeron y comenzaron a ser arrestados, pero también varios policías empezaron a quedar heridos debido al enfrentamiento.

De pronto, perdieron la imagen del computador.

—¡Inspector Nakamori! —dijo un policía por el audífono—. ¡El jefe de la organización, Yamazaki Toranosuke está aquí! ¡Nos ha disparado a varios en las piernas para que no podamos movernos! ¡Está huyendo hacia la calle!

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Nakamori—. ¡Síganlo! ¡Y los que están en el exterior, deténganlo!

—Entonces no estaba en Ekoda... —dijo Shinichi.

—No podemos dejar que se escape —respondió Hakuba.

Luego durante varios segundos solo escucharon ruidos, golpes, disparos y gritos. Parecía que todo estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensaban. De pronto, una voz empezó nuevamente a hablar por el audífono del inspector y de los detectives.

—¡Inspector! —dijo la voz—. ¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados acá dentro!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —respondió Nakamori sorprendido.

—¡Se han bloqueados todas las salidas posibles!

—Fue justo como lo pensamos —dijo Hakuba—. Se vieron acorralados, así que ejecutarán su plan de emergencia.

—Oigan —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Cómo es la puerta principal?

—Es una puerta metálica. Nosotros habíamos roto la que estaba en este lugar, pero esta nueva puerta apareció automáticamente y se cerró.

—Busquen algún dispositivo oculto cerca de la entrada —dijo Shinichi—. Algo parecido a una calculadora, pero con el abecedario occidental. Ellos usan ese tipo de aparatos para sus puertas, y su contraseña suele ser “Pandora”.

—¡Bien, hagan caso a lo que ha dicho Kudo-kun! —dijo el inspector para luego dirigirse por el transmisor a los policías—. ¡Los de maniobras especiales, empiecen a preparar todo para abrir camino y escapar pronto! ¡Los artificieros busquen si en el interior hay más bombas!

—Tenemos que atrapar a Yamazaki pronto —dijo Hakuba—. Seguro que tiene una ruta de escape y ya no está adentro.

—¡Escúchenme el grupo que está en el exterior! —dijo Nakamori—. ¡¿Cuál es la posición de Yamazaki?!

—¡Está justo afuera del edificio! —respondió una voz.

—¡Es muy ágil y tiene muchas armas! ¡Las va cambiando cuando se le agotan las balas! —dijo otra voz diferente.

El inspector siguió hablando con ellos, dándoles instrucciones mientras que Shinichi de pronto le habló a su compañero.

—Hakuba, ¿tienes alguna banda elástica o algo así que sirva como resortera?

—¡¿Eh?! —dijo el detective inglés sorprendido y pensando un momento—. No tengo una, pero creo que tengo un cintillo para el pelo de Aoko-san que es elástico, ¿te servirá?

—Déjame verlo.

Hakuba buscó dentro del pequeño bolso que andaba trayendo y luego sacó un cintillo morado sin extremos, de los que parecen un pañuelo unido por ambas puntas. Shinichi lo tomó y lo estiró, verificando que era lo suficientemente elástico para lo que necesitaba. Luego de eso, empezó a buscar una cosas dentro de su propio bolso.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Yamazaki seguramente huirá en algún vehículo y no podremos detenerlo —dijo Shinichi—. Voy a pegarle un rastreador cuando pase por acá.

Una vez que hubo encontrado el rastreador y sus antiguas gafas, Shinichi salió corriendo del local seguido por Hakuba, dejando al inspector adentro guiando a los policías que seguían encerrados.

Ellos estaban alrededor de 500 metros de distancia y de pronto vieron al hombre corriendo y meterse a un automóvil. Yamazaki empezó a disparar a quienes trataron de detenerlo o acercarse y luego encendió el vehículo. Shinichi se escondió un momento detrás de un árbol, colocó el transmisor en el cintillo y lo estiró hasta el máximo que pudo extenderse su elástico. Calculando el momento en que pasaría por el lugar, Shinichi apuntó y se lo lanzó al automóvil. El transmisor se adhirió a una de las puertas del vehículo y el hombre, sin notarlo, siguió andando a gran velocidad, doblando en la siguiente calle.

—¿Cómo es que se pudo adherir? —preguntó Hakuba.

—Un amigo mío los creó. Le pedí que le agregara un pegamento muy resistente para que pudiera adherirse sin presión y en malas condiciones.

—Ya veo… Ahora tenemos que seguirlo.

Los detectives fueron hasta donde estaba Nakamori, quien recién había salido detrás de ellos para detenerlos en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

—¡Inspector, vayamos tras él! —dijo Hakuba.

—¡Claro que no! Ya hay otras patrullas detrás de él, no tenemos que ir nosotros —dijo el inspector.

—Debemos ir, porque ahora lo podemos rastrear —dijo Shinichi mostrando sus lentes de cuando era Conan.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Nakamori sin entender.

—Le pegué un rastreador al auto y ahora —dijo Shinichi encendiendo sus gafas— puedo ver su ubicación y a dónde se dirige. Puede que las patrullas que lo sigan le pierdan de vista, pero no nosotros.

—Parecía un conductor muy experimentado, así que puede hacerles perder el rastro a la policía —dijo Hakuba—. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

El inspector al escucharlos, sin dudarlo y lleno de energía les contestó.

—¡Bien, vamos a la patrulla! —dijo Nakamori—. ¡No dejaremos que escape!

Los tres fueron hasta el auto policial y comenzaron la persecución. El detective del este iba dándole las instrucciones al inspector en el asiento del copiloto. Gracias a las gafas, podían acortar camino y acercarse en menor tiempo al hombre.

—Inspector Nakamori —escucharon de pronto en sus audífonos—. Al final como dijo Kudo-kun, había un aparato que abría la puerta. Están saliendo todos los oficiales del lugar, y estamos llevándonos a los integrantes que logramos arrestar. Tampoco se han encontrado más bombas en el lugar.

—¡Bien hecho! ¡Que los que están en el exterior los ayuden a evacuar!

—¡Sí, señor!

—Al parecer, no habían más bombas. —dijo Hakuba—. Es un alivio.

—Sí... —dijo Shinichi—. Se logró evitar un daño mayor.

—Ahora solo nos queda enfocarnos en él —dijo el detective inglés.

Luego los tres siguieron en silencio mientras avanzaban por la ciudad. A los pocos minutos alcanzaron a otra patrulla que iba tras el criminal, y unos metros más adelante estaba el auto de Yamazaki.

El hombre perseguido al ver que todavía lo seguían, de pronto giró en 90 grados y colocó el auto atravesando la calle, cortando el camino. Eso hizo que los dos autos tuvieran que parar repentinamente, quedando en distintas posiciones. Entonces el hombre empezó a disparar a las dos patrullas.

—¡Agáchense! —gritó Nakamori al ver lo que sucedería.

Hubo una serie de balazos hacia los dos autos policiales y luego de que terminaran, Yamazaki huyó del lugar en su vehículo.

Shinichi al escuchar el silencio volvió a levantarse para ver lo que había sucedido. A su lado, el inspector Nakamori estaba inclinado hacia abajo.

—¡¿Está bien, inspector?! ¡¿Hakuba?!

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿y ustedes? —dijo el otro joven.

—S-Sí... —respondió el inspector y levantándose levemente—. Ese maldito…

Fue en ese momento en que Shinichi pudo ver que el inspector tenía sus manos en su pierna derecha que sangraba. Una bala le había llegado a él.

—Lo lamento, Kudo-kun, Hakuba-kun —dijo Nakamori—. Ya no podré seguir manejando para perseguirlo…

Shinichi miró la herida del inspector para ver cómo estaba y se sacó su chaqueta para envolver la pierna más arriba de la herida y amarrarla fuertemente. Mientras tanto, Hakuba salió del auto y fue hasta la otra patrulla para ver si había alguien más herido.

—¡Oigan, ¿están bien?! —preguntó el detective.

De los dos oficiales que estaban en el auto, uno tenía una herida en un brazo y el otro estaba ileso.

—Yo sí, pero mi compañero… —dijo el policía tratando de detener la hemorragia del brazo del otro—. Acabo de llamar a una ambulancia, ya vienen para acá.

—Estoy bien —respondió el otro—. Duele, pero no es tan terrible. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Al inspector Nakamori le llegó una bala en la pierna y no se puede mover, por eso vine a ver si nos podían ayudar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos a verlo!

Los dos policías dejaron su auto muy preocupados para ir a ver al inspector. Shinichi se había bajado del auto y se acercó a ellos. Mientras los otros 3 policías comenzaron a hablar, los dos detectives se apartaron un poco.

—El auto del inspector tiene dos ruedas desinfladas debido a las balas —dijo Hakuba—. Pero este de al lado está intacto, y al parecer ellos ya no continuarán la persecución.

Shinichi al escucharlo sonrió al entender lo que le decía su amigo.

—Creo que pensamos lo mismo. Venía a verificar el estado del auto. Yamazaki está yendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, si huye será imposible ubicarlo.

Hakuba también sonrió.

—La pistola del otro policía se quedó en el auto, vi que se le quedó cuando salieron.

—Bien, parece que la suerte está a nuestro favor, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi.

Los detectives intercambiaron miradas cómplices y eso fue suficiente para ellos.

El inspector no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió hasta que sintió el ruido del motor. Fue entonces cuando él y los policías miraron como los detectives se iban en la otra patrulla policial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Fue muy intenso y complicado escribirlo. Es difícil poder describir lo que imaginas en tu mente en este tipo de situaciones, pero hice lo mejor que pude. 
> 
> Me gusta ver a Shinichi y Hakuba trabajando juntos :3 Y los dos al final hacen lo que quieren, sin seguir órdenes xD Se ponen en riesgo los dos. ¿Qué piensan que sucederá? ¿Alguna idea o teoría?
> 
> ¡Estamos llegando al final! :O Quedan creo que 3 capítulos :O (quedan pocas cosas por desarrollar, pero como no me gusta apurar las cosas, que se cierren los temas muy rápido o a veces describo más cosas de las que pensé, es por eso que calculo que pueden ser 3 capítulos, siempre se puede alargar o acortar dependiendo de cómo lo termine arreglando todo). Así que disfruten de lo que queda :D 
> 
> ¡Gracias como siempre por seguirme, por leer esta loca historia, por sus kudos y sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz! :3 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	28. Capítulo 28

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al automóvil, Shinichi en el asiento del copiloto ya que llevaba los lentes y podía dar las direcciones y Hakuba en el asiento del conductor.

Shinichi solo vio por el retrovisor como los 3 hombres se quedaron sorprendidos y como Nakamori parecía gritarle muchas cosas.

—Lo siento, inspector Nakamori —dijo Shinichi—, pero no puedo dejarlo ir y usted no está en condiciones de continuar.

—Estoy seguro que comprenderá —dijo Hakuba—. Después de todo, él sabía que no nos quedaríamos tranquilos como nos pidió, especialmente tú con tus antecedentes.

—¡Oye, qué quieres decir con eso!

—Digamos que ya tienes fama por no seguir las reglas y de exponerte demasiado, ¿no, Kudo-kun?

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo y pensó que de todas las veces que se había arriesgado, nunca había llegado al punto de prácticamente robar una patrulla policial.

—Pero nunca había llegado a este extremo… Me tendrás que ayudar con esto, Hakuba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que deberás hablar con tu padre. Así él podría interceder por nosotros —dijo Shinichi—. O esto nos costará muy caro...

—De eso me encargo yo —dijo Hakuba sonriendo—. Así que no te preocupes.

El detective inglés siguió manejando a gran velocidad para poder alcanzar a Yamazaki siguiendo cada instrucción que le daba Shinichi. Después de unos minutos, lograron ubicarlo en una autopista. Fueron primero acercándose de a poco, para pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo, Yamazaki al darse cuenta que volvía a ser perseguido, empezó a acelerar y a escabullirse fácilmente entre los automóviles.

—Bien, Kudo-kun —dijo Hakuba—. Sujétate fuerte.

En ese momento, el detective inglés pisó el acelerador y con gran habilidad, empezó a adelantar varios autos que estaban en la autopista, moviéndose libremente. Parecía como si fuera un conductor de policía acostumbrado a esas persecuciones.

—¡Oye, Hakuba, ten cuidado! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido—. ¡¿Realmente eres capaz de manejar así?!

—Estuve aprendiendo en Inglaterra para casos de este estilo —dijo Hakuba—. Aunque nunca lo había hecho en una verdadera persecución. Disculpa si llegas a moverte mucho o a golpearte.

—No te preocupes, tú solo sigue. ¡No lo perderemos de vista esta vez!

Luego de varios minutos así, Yamazaki salió de la autopista y dobló en una calle local. Rápidamente lo siguieron y lograron tomar la calle donde había doblado Yamazaki. Era un lugar sin tránsito, que estaba en altura porque la calle estaba en el borde de un pequeño cerro. Se podía ver a su izquierda que había una caída de 10 metros.

Yamazaki en ese momento empezó a dispararles mientras seguía conduciendo. Hakuba con dificultad, trataba de evitarlos, pero el vehículo recibió varias balas.

—¡Trata de mantener el auto lo más recto posible! —dijo Shinichi.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!

—¡Al menos algunos segundos en que vayas derecho!

Shinichi tomó la pistola que tenían y entonces Hakuba entendió a lo que se refería. El detective inglés empezó a mantener el vehículo más estable, lo que le permitió a Shinichi poder apuntar por la ventana y dispararle a los neumáticos del auto de Yamazaki, sin tener éxito. El hombre dejó de disparar para poder esquivar las balas y luego volvió a acelerar, alejándose de ellos. Sin embargo, de pronto se dio media vuelta, mirando ahora por donde venían los detectives, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

—No me digas que él… —dijo Hakuba con miedo.

En ese momento, Yamazaki aceleró al máximo, yendo directamente contra ellos.

—¡Tírate hacia el costado! —gritó Shinichi.

Hakuba retrocedió un poco y se lanzó por el cerro hacia abajo.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo cayeron. Ambos se afirmaron como pudieron mientras caían, pensando en varios escenarios posibles a la vez. Finalmente la patrulla cayó de costado, golpeándose fuertemente contra una zona llena de rocas y ramas. Los vidrios de ese lado se rompieron y los detectives se golpearon por la caída. Después de eso el vehículo se estabilizó, quedando un poco en diagonal apoyado entre las rocas, pero al menos estable sobre la base del auto.

—¿Estás bien, Kudo-kun?

Hakuba estaba preocupado porque el auto había sido golpeado por el lado donde iba Shinichi. La puerta de su lado estaba hacia dentro, hundida, se notaba que se había golpeado muy fuerte. 

—S-Sí… respondió Shinichi—. Pero me duele mucho el brazo… probablemente me lo fracturé. ¿Y tú?

—Me duele mi tobillo donde lo dejé entre los pedales —dijo el detective británico—. Parece que ahora sí no podemos seguir...

—¡¡Maldición!! —gritó Shinichi golpeando el auto con su brazo no herido—. ¡¡Esto no es justo!!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Shinichi mantenía los ojos cerrados por la frustración de la situación. De pronto, a lo lejos empezaron a escuchar el ruído de los vehículos de emergencia.

—Kudo-kun, ¿escuchas ese ruido? —dijo Hakuba tranquilamente—. Son las sirenas de la policía.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio escuchando, sorprendido al darse cuenta que el otro detective tenía razón.

—Entonces… —murmuró Shinichi—. Tal vez…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, para escuchar con más atención la dirección desde donde provenía el ruido.

—Tienen que haber seguido el gps de la patrulla... —dijo Hakuba—. El sonido se ha detenido muy cerca de acá, si se detuvo y no se ha alejado, entonces no se han movido. Puede que ya lo hayan acorralado.

—Salgamos de aquí entonces... —dijo Shinichi un poco más relajado, ahora esperaba que todo estuviera bien—. ¿Podrás caminar?

—Si, no te preocupes.

Los dos se veían agotados y tenían pequeñas heridas causadas por los vidrios que se habían roto en la caída. Empezaron a moverse y con un poco de dificultad, salieron del vehículo. Shinichi trató de no utilizar su brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Hakuba a moverse para que no tuviera que forzar su pie.

—Sí que nos van retar por todo esto —dijo Hakuba mirando el auto—. No solo lo robamos, sino que dañamos un vehículo policial. Va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé...

—Sí, no quiero ni pensar en eso… Pero tú quisiste venir —dijo Shinichi.

—Lo sé, no estoy reclamando. Sé muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo. Solo nos queda aceptar lo que nos digan…

En ese momento, algunos oficiales de policía que estaban investigando la escena en la calle de arriba, miraron hacia abajo del cerro y los vieron. Fue entonces que pudieron recibir la ayuda de ellos. Los oficiales les dijeron que lograron acorralar a Yamazaki quien ya no tenía armas cargadas con balas. Con eso, Shinichi y Hakuba dedujeron que al verse acorralado sin más armas, había intentado chocarlos como última opción.

Los policías llevaron a Shinichi y Hakuba al Hospital de la Policía Metropolitana, donde les atendieron las heridas. Shinichi resultó con fractura en el brazo izquierdo como lo pensaba, así que se lo enyesaron y ahora debía llevarlo tomado con un pañuelo que lo sostenía desde su cuello. Hakuba tuvo un pequeño esguince en su pie, así que le pusieron una bota ortopédica que le inmovilizaba el tobillo.

Luego de que los atendieran, les tocó hablar con la policía. Ambos chicos conversaron primero con el Superintendente General Hakuba, quien los regañó por todo lo que habían hecho, pero que dijo que vería cómo ayudarlos. De alguna forma, él reconocía el gran sentido de justicia de Shinichi y Saguru, pero al ser solo adolescentes no se les podía simplemente felicitar por su contribución.

El resto del día pasó en interrogatorios y regaños para ambos. Se les prohibió volver a contribuir con la policía por 3 meses como castigo, pero dentro de todo los jóvenes se sintieron aliviados. Podrían haberles hecho pagar los daños, o hasta procesarlos por desacato a la autoridad, obstrucción a la justicia y otros delitos en los que habían incurrido. Pero como en la policía ellos eran conocidos y sabían que lo hicieron para conseguir atrapar al jefe de la organización, además de la intervención de varios inspectores además del padre de Hakuba, lograron que no tuvieran una mayor sanción.

El operativo finalmente resultó bien y se desmanteló a toda la organización. Hubo varios heridos de ambos bandos, pero todos los integrantes fueron encarcelados. Eso fue lo que más alivió a Shinichi, no le importaba ni su brazo, ni el castigo que había recibido. El saber que todo había terminado al fin era lo único que le interesaba.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Shinichi terminó con todo y pudo salir de la estación de policía. Rápidamente se fue al hospital donde estaba Kaito, esperando poder tener noticias de él. Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con Chikage que lo observó sorprendida al verlo con el brazo enyesado.

—¡¿Qué te sucedió, Shinichi-kun?! —preguntó la mujer preocupada.

Shinichi llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Se acabó… —dijo de pronto Shinichi—. Ya se acabó todo…

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo Chikage sin entender.

—Hoy los atrapamos… La organización ya no existe, la policía los arrestó. Se ha terminado.

La mujer no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora entendía por qué Shinichi había desaparecido todo el día. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, emocionada por la situación.

—Por eso estás herido… Fuiste detrás de ellos…

Shinichi se separó de ella y le sonrió.

—Ya no debe preocuparse más, Chikage-san. Hoy se hizo el operativo y todo resultó bien. Kaito ahora ya no está en peligro.

Chikage al escucharlo, volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¡Muchas gracias, Shinichi-kun! ¡Gracias por todo lo que hiciste! ¡No debiste…! ¡Estás herido debido a eso!

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. Esto no es nada, estaré bien en unas semanas… —dijo Shinichi volviendo a ver a la mujer—. Perdón que hoy no pude estar pendiente…

—¡No te tienes que disculpar! —dijo Chikage— Con todo lo que has hecho por él, yo debería pedirte perdón por todos los problemas...

—Ya le dije, no se preocupe, ¿está bien? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Dígame, ¿cómo ha estado Kaito hoy?

—Lo pasaron a una sala normal, ahora puedes verlo si quieres. Pero sigue sin reaccionar.

—Es una buena señal que haya salido de cuidados intensivos… Iré a verlo un momento.

Shinichi se alejó de ella, fue hasta la habitación que Chikage le había indicado y entró a la pieza con cuidado. Kaito estaba recostado, con las mismas máquinas conectadas a él, completamente inmóvil.

—Kaito… he vuelto. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Shinichi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observándolo y esperando alguna señal. Luego tomó su mano con delicadeza, deseando poder sentir otra reacción de él.

—Te tengo una buena noticia, Kaito. La policía ya desmanteló a toda la organización. Ahora están todos presos y empezaron a incautar todas las cosas que estaban en sus edificios. Todo esto ha terminado, no tendrás que preocuparte más...

El detective observaba lo tranquilo que se veía Kaito, casi parecía que solo estaba durmiendo. Tenía muchas dudas sobre su estado.

—Me pregunto qué estarás sintiendo ahora… Espero que no estés sufriendo, que no sientas dolor… ¿Estarás bien?

Shinichi se sentía mal. Seguía sintiéndose culpable y solo quería saber que Kaito estaba bien. De a poco sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no dejó que esas lágrimas salieran. El detective soltó la mano de Kaito para poder secarlas antes de que cayeran y luego respiró profundamente.

—Por favor, despierta —dijo volviendo a tomar su mano—. Tienes que despertar, Kaito. Todo estará bien. No puedes rendirte ahora… Volverás a hacer tus trucos, volverás a la escuela y serás muy feliz…

Shinichi siguió hablándole durante un largo rato, pensando que Kaito podía escucharlo y que así se sentiría mejor. Pero esta vez no hubo ninguna reacción de él como había sucedido el día anterior. Cuando ya había pasado alrededor de media hora, decidió irse.

—Ya me iré, Kaito. Estoy cansado porque fue un día largo y porque… bueno, algún día te contaré todo lo que sucedió hoy, no ahora... Te amo… Volveré mañana a verte de nuevo. Recupérate pronto...

El detective salió de la habitación y volvió a la sala de espera, donde estaba Chikage.

—Chikage-san, ¿no debería irse? Ya es tarde.

—Quería hablar contigo primero —dijo la mujer—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Shinichi con curiosidad.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero Jii y yo todo este tiempo habíamos estado buscando el objeto que nos permita romper a Pandora.

—Sí, Kaito me comentó que tenían la teoría de que una katana especial podría servir.

—Así es. Esa katana ya la encontramos —dijo Chikage.

Shinichi se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es una katana de Masamune. Una leyenda dice que esta espada en particular tiene un poder especial contra los males y los deseos impuros, por eso creemos que es la correcta. Como ya la tenemos, queríamos saber si tú sabes dónde está escondida la joya. Kaito nunca nos dijo su ubicación e insistía en que era más seguro así.

El detective no supo qué decir. Todavía le costaba creer toda esa historia del supuesto poder que tenía la joya y él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Pandora. De hecho, había olvidado su existencia en estos últimos días.

—No lo sé, a mí tampoco me lo quiso decir.

—Ya veo —dijo Chikage—. De verdad no se lo dijo a nadie… ¿No tienes una idea de dónde podría estar?

—No, nada, ni siquiera me dio alguna pista. Pero si llego a descubrirlo, le avisaré.

—Muchas gracias Shinichi-kun, pero no es necesario, era solo en caso de que supieras. La buscaremos nosotros —dijo la mujer sonriendo—. No te preocupes por eso y preocúpate por ti.

—¿Eh?

—Estás muy cansado, ¿no? Esas heridas te deben doler y tu cuerpo debe necesitar descansar. Deberías reposar unos días. Espera a que se te curen bien y luego regresas acá, ¿está bien?

—Pero…

—No digas que estás bien, Shinichi-kun. Recupérate unos días, yo te avisaré cualquier cambio. Estoy segura que Kaito te diría lo mismo.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio un momento antes de contestar.

—Lo voy a considerar… Pero no le prometo nada.

La mujer le sonrió tiernamente.

—Gracias por todo, Shinichi-kun. Anda y cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí —dijo el detective asintiendo—. Nos vemos, Chikage-san.

Shinichi salió del hospital cuando ya era de noche. Avanzó unos pasos cuando de pronto escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás, Kudo-kun?

El detective se detuvo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz, muy sorprendido. Se dio vuelta a mirar a la chica, encontrando a Akako detrás de él. No se había percatado del momento en que había aparecido. El detective al ver a la bruja, sintió un gran miedo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Koizumi… —murmuró Shinichi para sí mismo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a ver a Kuroba-kun. ¿Te puedo acompañar un rato?

—S-Sí, claro...

Shinichi con un poco de miedo, no dijo nada más y solo siguió a Akako quien empezó a caminar. Cuando llevaban alrededor de un minuto así, el detective se atrevió a hablarle.

—Quieres decirme algo, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez... —dijo Akako—. ¿No hay algo que tú quieras saber?

—¿Fue esto lo que viste? —dijo Shinichi—. Me refiero al estado en que está Kaito ahora. ¿Esto fue lo que me advertiste?

Akako se mantuvo seria por un instante.

—No. Era todo diferente. Todo cambió en el momento en que se volvieron a reunir, nada resultó como yo lo había visto. Él hubiera muerto instantáneamente en otra situación que no ocurrió.

Shinichi primero sintió miedo, imaginando cuál podría haber sido esa situación que hubiera terminado así. Pero luego se sintió aliviado, sabiendo que al menos que eso no sucedió.

—Ya veo, eso hubiese sido peor… —dijo el detective pensando—. Pero... él ahora igual está grave…

—Él estará bien.

—¿Eh? —Shinichi la miró con ilusión—. ¿De verdad lo estará?

—Sí, él estará bien, así que no debes preocuparte.

Shinichi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba solo de la alegría que sentía. Kaito se recuperaría y eso era suficiente para él. Luego sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

—Espero que sea pronto… Pero aunque no sea así, es un alivio saber que estará bien. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque tú me has estado llamando, ¿no? —dijo Akako—. Has estado preguntándome en tus pensamientos si es que él estaría bien o no, dudando si debías contactarme para saberlo.

El detective se sorprendió al escucharla. Era verdad que en la desesperación de querer saber si estaría bien, se preguntaba si esa era la predicción de la que le había hablado Akako. Y había pensado muchas veces en preguntarle si se recuperaría o no.

—Y-Yo… —dijo Shinichi—. Lo siento, supongo que lo hice sin darme cuenta...

—Una última advertencia —dijo Akako—. Tengan cuidado con esa piedra demoníaca. Ni siquiera quienes manejamos la magia sabemos bien el alcance de su poder. No es bueno que la sigan guardando ustedes. Es mejor que se deshagan de ella.

Shinichi la miró con seriedad al escucharla. Que se lo mencionara después de la conversación que tuvo con Chikage no podía ser solo una coincidencia.

—¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?

—No lo sé… Solo sé que si la siguen guardando, les hará daño. Y si la destruyen, un hechizo se liberará. Cualquier cosa que decidan, traerá una consecuencia que es desconocida. Es algo en lo que no los puedo ayudar.

—Entiendo… Gracias Koizumi.

Akako sonrió levemente y luego se apartó de Shinichi hasta que desapareció. El detective siguió el camino a su casa reflexionando en todo lo sucedido, había sido un día demasiado extraño. Se sentía agotado, le dolía el brazo y las heridas que se había hecho, pero se sentía tranquilo.

Llegó a su casa, subió a su dormitorio y se recostó encima de su cama, de espaldas, al fin teniendo unos minutos para sí mismo, quedándose dormido. Luego de dos horas, despertó debido a que empezó a sentir mucho calor, después de todo, había estado caluroso y ese día no había abierto las ventanas de su casa. Se levantó para abrir el ventanal de su habitación, pero fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Shinichi dio un pequeño grito al sentirlo y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—N-No, por favor…

El detective estaba cada vez peor, sentía que sus huesos quemaban y apenas podía sostenerse. Cuando ya no lo pudo soportar, volvió a gritar, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes.

En ese mismo momento, mientras Shinichi se desmayaba en su habitación, en el hospital, Kaito empezaba a abrir los ojos.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente, Chikage volvió a ver a Kaito, ahora acompañada de Jii, quien no se había acercado al lugar por el riesgo de que alguien de la organización se diera cuenta que era el asistente de Kaito Kid. Ahora que todo había terminado, podía acompañar a la mujer al hospital.

Shinichi no fue ese día a ver a su novio. Habló con Chikage y le dijo que le había hecho caso y que se estaba cuidando un tiempo para reponerse. Ella estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por Kaito, por eso le tenía mucho cariño y también estaba muy preocupada por él, por lo que se sintió tranquila al saber que estaba descansando.

Ese día en la mañana, cuando Chikage llegó al hospital, el doctor la estaba esperando. Ella estaba asustada, pero al final recibió al fin la noticia que esperaba: Kaito había despertado durante la noche. Aunque el mago estaba bien, aun le costaba moverse en general. Tuvo que empezar a hacer ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad. No podía hacer fuerza en su pecho por sus costillas fracturadas y lo mantuvieron con la máscara de oxígeno hasta que no tuviera dificultades para respirar.

Por precaución, el médico solo dejó que Chikage lo visitara hasta que estuviera más estable. Debido a eso, cuando Kaito preguntó por Shinichi, solo le dijo que estaba bien, pero como no tenía permitido las visitas, aún no podía verlo. Así también no lo preocupaba con lo que había pasado realmente.

A los tres días, Kaito ya dejó de usar la máscara de oxígeno e iba avanzando muy rápido con las terapias de kinesiología. Tenía que hacer ejercicios para su movilidad y de respiración debido a la fractura de sus costillas. Ya estaba hablando más y se le veía mejor que cuando despertó. Sin embargo, tenía que pedir ayuda para sentarse o acostarse, ya que debía tener cuidado con sus costillas.

Ese día en la mañana, él se sentía muy animado. Había tenido ya la primera terapia de la mañana.

—¿Necesitas algo, Kaito? —le preguntó su mamá.

—Sí… ¿Tienes mi teléfono? —dijo Kaito.

—Sí, sé que lo tengo por acá… —dijo Chikage buscando en su cartera—. Sabía que me lo pedirías pronto.

La mujer al encontrar el celular se lo pasó a Kaito.

—Estaré afuera, para no interrumpir su conversación, dale mis saludos a Shinichi-kun. ¡Me llamas al teléfono si necesitas algo! —dijo Chikage saliendo.

Kaito se sonrojó un poco al escucharla, pero su mamá siempre podía entender sus acciones sin decirle nada. El mago tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novio. Estuvo sonando durante mucho rato, algo que le pareció extraño. Ya se estaba preocupando cuando escuchó como atendía la llamada.

—¡Kaito! ¡¿Eres tú?! —dijo Shinichi al otro lado de la línea visiblemente emocionado—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

El mago sonrió al escucharlo. Había extrañado hablar con él.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿cómo puedes dudar? —dijo Kaito molestándolo.

Shinichi rió al escucharlo.

—Me alegra tanto poder escucharte… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, me estoy recuperando. No siento dolor ni molestias.

—Lo siento, Kaito… Ese día...

—No digas eso. Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, ¿escuchaste? Y todo está saliendo bien, así que no te preocupes. No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada respecto a eso.

—Está bien… —dijo el detective sin querer discutir más—. De verdad me alegro mucho de que estés bien...

—Oye, Shinichi, ¿cuándo me vas a venir a ver?

—¿Eh? N-No lo sé, depende de cuando te permitan las visitas, sabes que no puedo ir por eso.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero espero que sea pronto.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Shinichi con un poco de tristeza.

De pronto, Kaito escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado de Shinichi seguido por un golpe.

—¿Shinichi? —preguntó Kaito curioso—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?

Durante unos segundos, solo hubo silencio.

—¡¿Shinichi?! —insistió Kaito.

—¡Ah, K-Kaito! Perdón, es que se me cayó el celular —dijo Shinichi un poco avergonzado.

—¿Cómo se te cayó el celular? No eres tan torpe como para que eso te suceda...

—S-Sólo me tropecé sin darme cuenta y lo solté. Eso no importa…

—¿Me estás ocultando algo? —dijo el mago.

—¡C-Claro que no, Kaito! ¿Qué podría estar ocultando? Es solo que, como dices, fue algo muy torpe que me pasó… —dijo Shinichi avergonzado.

Kaito se quedó un par de segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—Bueno... —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Supongo que hasta los detectives son torpes a veces.

—¡Kaito! ¡No te burles!

El mago empezó a reírse de su reacción, pero se detuvo enseguida.

—¡Ay! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿No ves que me duele si lo hago? —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Todavía tengo delicado…

—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me estaba molestando...! —dijo Shinichi para luego preocuparse por el mago—. ¿Estás bien? Si fue muy fuerte...

—Tranquilo, fue poco… Será hasta que sane completamente…

—Mejor cortemos la llamada, tampoco es bueno que empieces a hablar sin parar, te estás recuperando —dijo Shinichi.

—Está bien… Pero ahora al menos podremos comunicarnos por mensajes —dijo Kaito feliz—. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

—Sí… Cuídate, Kaito. Estamos hablando.

—¡Ah, espera, Shinichi! —dijo Kaito con urgencia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo…

El detective sonrió al escucharlo.

—También te amo.

Mientras Kaito cortaba la llamada muy feliz, al otro lado de la línea, en Beika, un niño de 7 años con su brazo fracturado dejaba su teléfono y su pajarita cambiadora de voz encima de su velador. A su lado, Haibara lo miraba.

—Demonios… No se lo podré ocultar por mucho tiempo más… —dijo Conan.

—Le pides que se cuide —dijo ella—. Si supiera que tú también...

—No es lo mismo… —dijo Conan—. Yo estoy bien. Lo único malo es lo torpe que me pongo por culpa de estar enyesado para manejar mi teléfono y la pajarita al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, el ataque que te dio es estar bien. Volver a ser Edogawa Conan es normal… —dijo Haibara de forma irónica—. Me alegro que la policía te haya castigado, creo que con eso al fin podrás estabilizarte.

—No me retes… ¿Qué haré cuando lo sepa? ¡No quiero que me vea así!

—Al menos no lo verás, sabes que debes mantenerte en reposo, así que no puedes salir. Espera hasta que pasen los días que faltan, hasta que puedas volver a tomar el antídoto y ahí podrás ir.

—Entonces podría no decírselo y así no preocuparlo...

—No creo que sea posible —dijo Haibara acercándose a la puerta—. Él es inteligente, se dará cuenta que te sucedió algo. Además ¿qué excusa le darías para no ir a verlo? En cualquier momento le permitirán recibir visitas.

La chica se fue de la habitación, dejándolo solo y Conan se acostó en la cama mirando el techo.

—Creo que Haibara tiene razón... No sé qué haré...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? :3 
> 
> Disculpen la demora por el capítulo :( ¡Pero no lo he olvidado! Seguiré publicando aunque me demore.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pasaron muchas cosas en él xD 
> 
> Se terminó la persecución y todo terminó con la maldita organización. Quise que la policía los "castigara" porque de verdad lo que hicieron no es algo que les podrían permitir a ellos por mucho que sean buenos detectives xD 
> 
> Vuelve a aparecer Akako (<3 Me encanta ella xD) tan misteriosa como siempre, para aclarar lo de su visión y que al final no se cumplió. Esto lo hice así porque me gusta la teoría que dice que las visiones del futuro pueden cambiar, y que al final es como una red de caminos posibles que pueden ocurrir (como lo dice Garnet en Steven Universe, en que ella ve posibilidades, no un único futuro. Si ven esa serie, me entenderán mejor xD) 
> 
> Y al fin después de todo lo que sufrieron, Kaito despertó, así que pueden estar tranquilos :D No ha muerto :D Pero pasó lo que varios decían y Shinichi volvió a ser Conan. Es la consecuencia que tuvo por andar detrás de la organización. 
> 
> Ahora hay que ver cómo será la recuperación de ambos :3 ¡Queda ya nada para terminar! :D
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, por seguir esta historia, por sus kudos, sus comentarios y sus mensajes! ¡Me hacen demasiado feliz! :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	29. Capítulo 29 (Parte 1)

Kaito se sentía muy optimista. Hablaba con Shinichi todos los días y hacía algunos de sus ejercicios aún cuando no le correspondía. Quería salir del hospital pronto, así que estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para acelerar su proceso. El esfuerzo hacía que en la noche se sintiera agotado, pero no le importaba con tal de poder recuperarse.

Así pasaron los días hasta que una semana después, Kaito tuvo una nueva evaluación en la mañana. La reacción de su cuerpo estaba siendo muy positiva, por lo que el médico autorizó las visitas.

Cuando terminó su evaluación, Chikage preocupada fue a hablar con él.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. No tengo dolor y estoy feliz de saber que estoy mejor.

—Yo también lo estoy. Jii vendrá a verte hoy.

—Debe haber sufrido mucho, ¿no?

—Ya sabes cómo es él —dijo Chikage sonriendo.

—Sí, ya puedo imaginarlo… Espero que Shinichi también venga.

La mujer se acercó más a Kaito, mirándolo con cariño y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy segura que también está ansioso por verte… —dijo Chikage para luego ponerse un poco seria—. Pero no te desanimes si no aparece hoy.

El mago se preocupó al escucharla.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No ha pasado nada malo, Kaito. Todo está bien, solo que… supongo que igual lo sabrás pronto, así que te lo diré: La policía al final atrapó a toda la organización. Están siendo procesados.

Kaito no supo al principio qué decir. Esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no esa noticia.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Pero tú me dijiste…!

—No podía decírtelo antes, preferí no decirte nada que te pudiera alterar —dijo Chikage tranquilamente—. Por eso cuando despertaste, te dije que todo seguía igual, que nada había sucedido.

—Entonces… ¿se acabó? —dijo Kaito asimilando aún la noticia—. ¿De verdad están siendo procesados?

—Así es… Lo lograste, Kaito… —dijo la mujer sonriendo—. Lograste que se hiciera justicia.

El mago se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando al respecto.

—¿Qué le pasó a Shinichi? —preguntó de pronto.

Chikage no se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de su hijo. Sabía que él era inteligente para entender la conexión de porqué el detective tal vez no aparecería.

—Él está bien, solo se fracturó el brazo. Aunque estos días igual ha estado recuperándose, tenía algunas heridas cuando llegó ese día. Tiene que cuidarse él también.

Kaito se notaba molesto al escuchar las palabras de su madre, pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ese maldito detective entrometido...

—Al parecer, tu amigo Hakuba Saguru también participó junto a él. Aoko-chan me dijo que los dos se arriesgaron en el operativo, pero que gracias a ellos tuvieron éxito.

—¿Hakuba? —dijo Kaito sorprendido—. ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—Así es —dijo Chikage—. Él también estaba preocupado por ti.

—¡Pero él…! Siempre quiso atraparme ¿y ahora me ayudó…?

—Para que veas que las cosas siempre pueden cambiar para bien —dijo Chikage feliz.

El mago se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Necesito ver a Shinichi… —dijo Kaito—. ¿Sabes cómo está?

—No lo he visto desde ese día, pero me ha dicho que está mejor. Lo de su brazo fue lo más grave, así que puedes estar tranquilo —dijo Chikage para luego sonreír—. ¡No seas muy duro con él cuando lo llames!

La mujer salió de la habitación antes de que Kaito dijera algo. El mago tomó su celular y empezó a llamar al detective.

—Kaito —contestó Shinichi—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡¿Cómo estás tú?! —dijo Kaito alterado—. Mi mamá acaba de contarme todo lo que sucedió, lo que hiciste. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

Shinichi se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder.

—Estoy bien, Kaito. A excepción de lo de mi brazo, no me pasó nada más. No te lo dije porque sabía que te pondrías así. Iba a decírtelo cuando nos viéramos.

—¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡Seguramente fue muy arriesgado!

—¡Debía hacerlo! No me iba a quedar tranquilo, mucho menos después de lo que te hicieron. Y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Lo más importante ahora es que todo terminó y que tú ahora podrás estar tranquilo.

—Si es así… —dijo Kaito pensando—. Tienes que venir a verme hoy, Shinichi.

—¿Eh? ¿Hoy?

—Sí… así podré ver que estás bien. ¿Vendrás?

Shinichi se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—No puedo, estoy haciendo reposo… Ese día en la noche, me sentí muy mal por culpa del antídoto… Fue demasiada tensión para mi cuerpo.

Kaito se quedó pensando un momento en silencio muy concentrado, recordando algunas conversaciones que habían tenido durante esos días.

—Ohh… ya entiendo… —dijo Kaito triste—. Entonces no importa, pero... ¿de verdad me aseguras que no te sucedió nada grave?

—Te lo prometo, estoy bien.

Kaito se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose molesto, aliviado, preocupado, agradecido y triste, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias… —dijo el mago muy serio—. Gracias por lo que hiciste, Shinichi

—No tienes que agradecerme. Lo volvería a hacer.

—Y yo no te dejaría —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Tantei-kun…

Shinichi al escuchar como lo llamó Kaito se quedó en silencio. Luego sonrió y dejó de usar su pajarita.

—Así que te diste cuenta… —dijo Shinichi con su voz de Conan.

—Solo me fijé en algunos detalles extraños que han sucedido estos días y ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque te ibas a preocupar aún más. Y además es muy vergonzoso... No quería que supieras, no quiero que me veas así, sería muy extraño… Me vas a molestar y yo me sentiría tenso, nervioso e incómodo… —dijo Conan con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El mago al escucharlo entendió cómo se sentía.

—No tenemos que vernos si no quieres —dijo Kaito serio—. No te obligaré a algo si no estás cómodo. Me interesa más saber cómo te has sentido, si todo estará bien. Es tu salud lo que me preocupa.

Shinichi se sintió aliviado al escuchar que Kaito era comprensivo y sonrió. Se sentía agradecido de estar con alguien como él, así que decidió dejar de ocultarle lo que le sucedía.

—Ahora no me he sentido mal, pero estoy en reposo igual que la última vez. Haibara me está controlando y no me deja hacer nada. Dice que necesito estar siendo monitoreado algunos días y que debo esperar un tiempo antes de poder tomar la dosis del antídoto. Debo seguir en reposo hasta que pueda tomarlo.

—Ya veo… —dijo Kaito pensando—. Shinichi... por favor cuéntame qué sucedió ese día. Necesito saberlo...

—Está bien… te lo contaré...

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Después de esa larga e intensa conversación telefónica, el día fue pasando normalmente en el hospital. Kaito estuvo acompañado por Chikage y Jii quienes siempre estaban pendientes de él. Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, cuando Kaito estaba solo con su madre, tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Kaito se sorprendió de ver a Haibara en el lugar.

—Buenas tardes, Kuroba-san —dijo Haibara—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? Pasa, adelante —dijo Chikage sonriendo.

—¡Haibara! —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, Kuroba-kun? —dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es normal venir a visitar a la gente cuando está hospitalizada.

—Sí, es solo que no pensé que vendrías —dijo Kaito.

—Gracias por estar acá —dijo Chikage—. Tú trabajas, ¿cierto? Te has hecho el tiempo de venir.

—Así es, pero tenía que hacerlo —dijo la científica—. Quería ver cómo se encontraba.

—Bien, los dejaré solos —dijo Chikage—.Me avisan si necesitan algo.

La mujer se fue tranquilamente de la habitación mientras los dos se quedaron en silencio. Haibara se acercó a ver los componentes del suero y la ficha médica que estaba en el lugar, para saber el estado real del mago.

—¿Estás evaluando cómo me encuentro? —dijo Kaito desconfiado.

—Solo es para saber qué te están dando —dijo Haibara.

—Te gusta tener el control de todo, ¿no? —dijo Kaito molestándola.

—Vaya… te vengo a ver y así es como me tratas.

—Y se lo agradezco mucho, señorita —dijo Kaito sacando de la nada una rosa roja—. Tengo el honor de poder contar con su presencia esta tarde.

Haibara sonrió ante el gesto inesperado y tomó la flor con su mano.

—Estás hospitalizado. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas este tipo de cosas acá? —dijo la chica mostrándole la flor.

—¡Soy un mago! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Y un mago está preparado siempre.

Haibara solo sonrió, pensando en cómo él no cambiaba nunca.

—¿Y te has sentido bien, Kuroba-kun?

—Sí, casi no siento dolor, solo es más fuerte cuando ya me toca la siguiente dosis de los medicamentos —dijo el mago—. Y también hay algunos ejercicios que hacen que me duela. El resto del día no es nada que no pueda soportar.

—Eso es normal —dijo Haibara—. Veo que te estás recuperando bien.

—Sí, hago lo que puedo… —dijo Kaito para luego suspirar y ponerse serio—. Haibara… ¿Cómo está Shinichi?

Haibara se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? Al menos eso me dijo él y que lo habías regañado por lo sucedido —dijo Haibara seria.

—¡¿Sabes todo lo que hizo?! ¡Después de que me contó lo sucedido, por supuesto que lo reté! —dijo Kaito alterado para luego calmarse—. Escuchó todo lo que tuve para decirle sin interrumpirme ni alegar, así que supongo que esperaba que reaccionara así… Me preocupa su estado, ¿él estará bien? ¿Podrá volver a ser adulto?

—Estará bien, así que puedes relajarte. Como la dosis normal falló, necesita descansar al menos dos semanas del medicamento antes de que se lo pueda administrar nuevamente. Cuando se cumplan esos días, le volveré a administrar el antídoto y ahí volverá a recuperar su cuerpo. Las pruebas que le hice arrojaron resultados normales, así que no debería tener problemas.

—Espero que no le vuelva a suceder…

—Aunque esto haya sucedido, sus ataques son cada vez más lejanos y duran menos tiempo. Este incluso podría haber sido su última recaída, así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias, Haibara —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Por venir a verme y por cuidar de él.

—No es nada —dijo ella también sonriendo—. También estoy pendiente de ti, quería saber cómo estabas. Además, cuando le cuente a Kudo-kun cómo estás, eso lo animará. El estado anímico también influye mucho en la salud.

—¿Él sabía que venías para acá?

—Por supuesto que no. Si le decía, hubiera encontrado la forma de acompañarme aunque fuese a escondidas.

Kaito sonrió al escucharla, pensando en que probablemente hubiera encontrado la forma de llegar hasta el lugar.

—Tiene razón. Shinichi es muy obstinado y no piensa en sí mismo.

—Sí, igual que tú —dijo Haibara recriminándolo—. Ustedes dos son iguales y por eso es que terminaron igual: Ambos internados con reposo por no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

El mago al escucharla comenzó a reírse, pero luego se detuvo al sentir el dolor en su pecho. Aún así, mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Kaito—. No nos regañes, ya lo entendimos. Además, ahora ya no nos meteremos en problemas. Creo que ambos ya tuvimos suficiente al respecto.

—Eso espero.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Pasaron tres días de forma normal. Kaito cada vez estaba mejor, además que lo empezó a ir a ver más gente como Aoko y Hakuba, lo que le ayudaba a no aburrirse tanto mientras estaba internado. La relación con Hakuba ahora era un poco mejor, la actitud del detective británico hacia él había cambiado y Kaito lo había notado. Eso hizo feliz al mago ya que no tendría que preocuparse más por eso. Además de que estaba agradecido con él por lo que había hecho, y aunque no se lo podía decir directamente, al menos se estaban llevando mejor.

Alrededor del mediodía, en un momento cuando Kaito estaba solo en su habitación, de pronto abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Kaito!

El mago miró y se sorprendió al ver a Shinichi, con el brazo enyesado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el mago.

El detective se acercó a Kaito sin decir nada y con su único brazo libre, lo abrazó con delicadeza y mucha emoción. Kaito se quedó en silencio y luego de unos segundos lo abrazó también. Ambos con ese pequeño gesto se decían todo lo que sentían. No necesitaban nada más.

—Tuve tanto miedo… —dijo Shinichi.

El mago se dio cuenta como el detective había sufrido durante los días en que él estuvo inconsciente. Kaito no pudo evitar abrazarlo más fuerte, tratando de hacerlo sentir más calmado y de que no debía preocuparse.

—Tranquilo —dijo Kaito—. Estoy aquí…

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos sin decirse nada más. Los dos se acercaron y se besaron tiernamente, sintiéndose aliviados de estar juntos otra vez. Cuando se separaron, se miraron con alegría y cariño, mientras se sonreían.

—¿Te has sentido bien? —preguntó el detective serio.

—Sí, no debes preocuparte… Lo normal de estos casos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí. Y ahora que tú estás aquí, estoy mucho mejor.

Shinichi sonrió ante esa frase del mago, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Kaito. Luego acercó la silla que estaba en la habitación hacia la cama de Kaito para sentarse junto a él.

—¿Y tú estás bien? —dijo Kaito—. No esperaba verte…

—Sí, no te preocupes… Seguí las indicaciones de Haibara y anoche me tomé el antídoto. Me dijo que las primeras 8 horas eran las más importantes, pero por suerte no sucedió nada. Por eso pude venir.

—Es un alivio… Pensé que tomaría más tiempo. Aunque hubiera sido lindo verte como Tantei-kun de nuevo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No iba a venir a verte así! Qué vergüenza… —dijo Shinichi con la cara completamente roja.

—Aunque me hubiera ido a prisión por tener un novio de 7 años… —dijo Kaito pensando—. Creo que no era buena idea…

—¡No digas tonterías! —dijo el detective—. ¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

—Está bien…

—A propósito, hablé con tu madre afuera —dijo Shinichi cambiando de tema—. Me alegro que tu recuperación esté siendo rápida, pero no te exijas tanto. Si fuerzas demasiado tu cuerpo con los ejercicios, puedes hacerte daño.

—Lo sé, pero también sé bien cuál es mi límite. Además están controlando mi salud cada día. Seguiré esforzándome para salir de aquí pronto. No es muy agradable volver a estar hospitalizado.

El detective no dijo nada, se quedó pensando con una mirada triste. Kaito al observarlo supo enseguida lo que le sucedía.

—Shinichi, por favor… No te sientas así. Si lo haces, yo también me culparé por lo que te ha sucedido.

—Kaito, no ha sido tu culpa…

—Aunque digas eso, me pasa lo mismo que a ti... —dijo Kaito desviando la mirada—. Además… estoy tan cansado ya de todo lo que nos ha pasado, de todas estas preocupaciones…

Shinichi se acercó a Kaito, le acarició la mejilla e hizo que el mago lo mirara.

—Entonces dejémonos de sentirnos culpables... Ya nada se puede cambiar… —dijo Shinichi—. Y además todo ha terminado. Ya no tenemos porqué pasar por situaciones así, ni preocuparnos por el otro.

Kaito se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

—Entonces tú también dejarás de sentirte culpable, ¿ya? Y además, te prometo que no me envolveré a involucrar en nada parecido a esto —dijo el mago.

Shinichi le sonrió.

—Está bien. Yo también te puedo prometer lo mismo. Solo quiero una vida normal…

—Una vida normal, pero resolviendo asesinatos, ¿cierto? —dijo Kaito molestándolo—. No puedes negar que atraes los casos y que te encanta resolverlos.

—Bueno… algunos asesinatos... —dijo Shinichi sonriendo sabiendo que su curiosidad y su suerte siempre lo llevarían a un nuevo caso—. Pero nada con organizaciones criminales.

—Supongo que eso puedo aceptarlo. Además que ahora estoy más tranquilo que antes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Porque ahora no puedes ayudar a la policía durante 3 meses. Así que ese tiempo te ayudará para estabilizar tu salud y no estar bajo situaciones de estrés. Y al fin estar lejos de todos los casos.

Shinichi lo miró sorprendido y se rió.

—No puedo creerlo, dijiste lo mismo que me dijo Haibara esa noche...

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo.

—Será porque los dos sabemos lo imprudente que eres. Pero si ella lo dice, entonces es muy probable que en este tiempo ya puedas deshacerte de los últimos rastros del veneno.

—Así es…

—Shinichi... —dijo Kaito tomando su mano—. Muchas gracias… Saber que todo ha terminado… es difícil de creer y es gracias a ti… Hiciste todo eso por mí…

—No tienes que agradecerlo, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto… —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

Shinichi se acercó a él y se unieron en un tierno beso.

******************************************************************************************************************************

El tiempo fue pasando rápido. Primero le dieron el alta a Kaito. Su herida estaba mejor, y aunque tenía que seguir haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración por sus costillas, había evolucionado muy bien. La única restricción era no hacer fuerza con su pecho.

Luego el mago volvió a vivir en Ekoda para reincorporarse a su escuela. No quería seguir perdiendo más clases y ya le habían hecho algunos problemas para volver. Pero tal y como él había dicho, terminó convenciendo a los directivos de aceptarlo nuevamente, aunque Shinichi no quiso saber los métodos que utilizó para eso.

A pesar de la distancia, Kaito y Shinichi se las arreglaban para verse seguido. El detective estaba mejor y a las pocas semanas le sacaron su yeso. A veces el inspector Megure o el detective Takagi lo llamaban para consultarle por algunas dudas de algunos casos. Ellos sabían que no debían hacerlo, pero cuando se sentían acorralados no les quedaba otra opción. Lo hacían a escondidas, para que nadie más de la policía lo supiera, y así no le recriminaran ni a ellos ni a Shinichi.

Cuando ya habían pasado casi dos meses y ambos estaban recuperados de sus fracturas y heridas, los dos habían quedado en resolver lo último que les quedaba: Destruir a Pandora. Fue por eso que un día sábado, Kaito fue a buscar a Shinichi a su casa, llevando con él la katana que habían conseguido Jii y Chikage, para terminar de una vez con toda esa historia. Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, empezaron a prepararse para salir.

—¿Dónde tienes la joya? —dijo Shinichi.

—Ohh, supongo que ya puedo decir que gané, meitantei-san. No lograste descubrir su escondite.

—Tú no ganaste, solo lo olvidé, por eso no pude averiguarlo… —dijo Shinichi molesto—. Si me hubiera dedicado a eso, seguro que la hubiera encontrado.

—Para mí, suena a una excusa. Claramente es mi victoria.

—¿La trajiste o no?

—En realidad… no. Pandora sigue oculta en su escondite. Debo buscarla ahora —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—¿Buscarla ahora? Espera… Si vas a buscarla ahora… Y era un lugar que según tú no me podía imaginar… No… ¡No me digas que…!

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta —dijo el mago muy feliz—. Es irónico, ¿no lo crees?

—¡¿Está escondida aquí?! ¡¿En mi casa?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido.

—Necesitaba un lugar que no fuera sospechoso, así que no podía ser en mi casa, en la de Aoko o en el bar de Jii-chan. Pero también debía estar segura, que si llegaba a ser encontrada, no cayera en malas manos. Durante esos días en que pensaba un lugar, nosotros tuvimos uno de nuestros enfrentamientos, cuando aún eras Tantei-kun. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió.

Kaito empezó a caminar por la casa y fue hasta la habitación de invitados. Shinichi lo siguió hasta el lugar sin decir nada.

—Tú seguías sin vivir acá —siguió hablando Kaito—. Estaba aún el otro sujeto del FBI aquí. Pero él nunca utilizaba esta habitación, así que sabía que él jamás la encontraría. Era el lugar más seguro que se me ocurrió.

El mago abrió el armario de la habitación y acercó una silla para subirse en ella. El armario tenía algunas cajas apiladas en la parte de arriba. Kaito se inclinó hacia ellas y las empezó a sacar.

—Sin embargo, tú volviste a vivir acá antes de lo que yo pensé —dijo Kaito— Si algún día tú ordenabas este lugar, con tus habilidades, seguramente te darías cuenta de lo que los otros no ven.

Kaito había despejado la parte superior del clóset y ahora solo se veía la pared. No se veía indicio de que hubiera nada, estaba vacío, pero en una parte de arriba, casi llegando al techo hacia la derecha, había una pequeña marca circular café casi imperceptible. Tenías que mirar fijamente para encontrarla y si alguien no conocía cómo era el muro, pasaba como una mancha normal de pintura. Shinichi observó la pared y después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de esa marca.

—Eso es… ¿No me digas que hiciste un escondite en mi muralla? —dijo Shinichi.

—Así es...

Kaito empujó la pared en ese sitio y un cuadrado de alrededor de 40 centímetros por lado se hundió hacia adentro. El mago la corrió hacia un lado y luego metió su mano en el agujero que había aparecido.

—Sigo sin entender… —dijo el detective—. Si yo la encontraba, la perderías. Yo no me quedaría con ella, la devolvería.

Kaito sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de alrededor de 20 centímetros por lado. Tenía una cerradura electrónica que se abría con una clave.

—Claro que no —dijo el mago digitando la contraseña en la caja—. Si tú la encontrabas, le preguntarías a tus padres qué era. Ellos al no saber, y tú al encontrarte con un código, claramente lo intentarías hasta resolverlo. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue agregar una nota a mi nombre.

Kaito abrió la caja y se la pasó a Shinichi. Dentro había una bolsa de terciopelo negra que tenía guardada la joya, además de una carta de Kaito Kid. Shinichi abrió la nota escrita y la leyó.

**"¡Hola, meitantei-san!**

**Disculpa que deba pedirte esto tan repentinamente, pero estoy cobrando uno de los favores que me debes. Necesito que guardes esta piedra hasta el momento en que sea seguro devolverla. Hay ciertos buitres que andan desesperadamente detrás de ella y necesito protegerla. No te preocupes, no me quedaré con ella y como garantía de eso, es que la estoy dejando en tus manos en vez de mantenerla yo mismo.**

**Una vez que ya no necesite ser escondida, volveré por ella.**

**Kaito Kid."**

—¡¿Y esperabas que yo me quedara tranquilo con esta simple nota?! —dijo Shinichi.

—Claro que sí —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Porque llegarías a la conclusión de que si te lo estaba pidiendo, era algo importante, tratarías de averiguar al respecto y me preguntarías en el siguiente robo. Pero en esas pocas veces que nos encontramos después de eso, nunca diste ningún indicio de saber de ella.

El detective se quedó callado, porque probablemente sí hubiera reaccionado así. Luego abrió la bolsa de terciopelo y sacó la joya.

—Creo que tienes razón… —dijo Shinichi mirando la joya—. No puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo, en mi propia casa… ¡Por eso estabas tan seguro de que no la encontraría!

—Cualquier lugar que pensaras, sería afuera de tu casa, ¿no? —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. No existían motivos para guardarla acá. Aunque ahora resulte una coincidencia demasiado extraña.

—Realmente es demasiado extraño —dijo el detective mirando a Pandora—. Es increíble… Es igual a la réplica que me mostraste...

—¡Por supuesto! Ya te lo había dicho, las otras réplicas también eran zafiros.

— Así que esta era la joya que buscabas cada noche…

—Sí… Y ahora al fin conseguiré mi último objetivo. ¿Vamos, Shinichi?

El detective asintió con su cabeza y los dos se prepararon para llevar lo que necesitaban. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, los dos chicos salieron de Beika hacia una zona industrial donde no había gente y entraron en un edificio abandonado. Creyeron que lo mejor era estar en un lugar sin personas, así si tenían problemas, nadie vería nada extraño, especialmente al ser un objeto mágico.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Kaito.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —respondió Shinichi sin entender.

—Ya sabes, por lo que dijo Akako. Puedo hacerlo solo.

—De cualquier forma, existirá una consecuencia, ¿no? Cualquier cosa que sea, estaré contigo, Kaito. No te dejaré solo…

—Gracias… por estar siempre a mi lado.

El detective le sonrió y luego se acercó a él para besarlo tiernamente, demostrándose todo su amor.

—Espero estar siempre a tu lado, Kaito.

El mago le sonrió y luego se separó de él. Ya tenían todo preparado.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo Shinichi.

—Sí. Absolutamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están?
> 
> ¡Sorpresa! ¡Hoy hay capítulo doble! :D He subido ambas partes de ese capítulo al mismo tiempo (así que si después de leer este, no les aparece la continuación enseguida, actualicen la página).
> 
> La verdad es que el capítulo se me hizo mucho más largo, y para que fuera más simple de leer, lo dividí en 2. Pude haber dejado la continuación para la próxima semana, pero no quise hacerlo así. Piénselo como un especial de larga duración del anime xD
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte? Tengo muchas cosas qué decir de ambas partes de cada capítulo xD
> 
> Necesitaba mostrar a Haibara yendo a visitar a Kaito. La amistad entre ellos dos es algo que me gusta mucho y encuentro que es muy lindo que ella se preocupe por él.
> 
> Lo siento si esperaban alguna escena entre Kaito y Shinichi siendo Conan, pero no es algo que me agrade mucho xD Aún cuando sé que Conan técnicamente no es niño, igual es algo que no siento tan "correcto" xD Traté de escribirlo así, pero al final no me gustó como quedó y lo terminé borrando xD
> 
> La conversación en el hospital entre Shinichi y Kaito siento que debía incluirla porque muestra como ya los dos saben como llegar a un equilibrio. En el fondo, ambos se dan cuenta que se arriesgarían por el otro sin importar lo que fuera y saben que eso les haría mal. Llegar a esta especie de acuerdo de no involucrarse en cosas peligrosas es como la única forma en que encuentran que no van a sufrir por eso.
> 
> Una de las cosas importantes fue la revelación del lugar donde estaba escondida Pandora xD Cuando se me ocurrió esta historia, antes de empezar a escribirla, esta fue una de las primeras cosas que decidí. Espero que les haya sorprendido xD Está basado en la complicidad de Kaito y Conan cuando han trabajado juntos y en la confianza que se tenían. Por eso Kaito pensó que era buena idea "encargársela" a él.
> 
> ¡Gracias como siempre por leerme, seguir esta historia, por sus kudos y sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz! :D
> 
> ¡Vamos ahora a la segunda parte!
> 
> ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


	30. Capítulo 29 (Parte 2)

Shinichi colocó a Pandora en el suelo y luego se alejó. Kaito tomó la katana en sus manos y con fuerza, la clavó en la joya. La espada quedó incrustada en el medio de Pandora, pero ésta se mantuvo completa sin quebrarse. En un segundo, todo el lugar cambió, Kaito se vio solo en una habitación completamente blanca. Al mismo tiempo, un torbellino azul salió desde la joya y empezó a rodear al mago, impidiéndole ver bien y sintiendo que su cuerpo se hacía más pesado.

De pronto, una extraña voz sonó dentro de la mente de Kaito. No era una voz de hombre o de mujer, sino que era extraña, sin emociones. El mago nunca había escuchado algo parecido y estaba confundido, para luego entender que era la voz de Pandora la que sonaba en su cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme daño?! —dijo la voz—. ¡No dejaré que sigas!

—¡Tú… no debes existir! —dijo Kaito.

—¡Soy el deseo más antiguo de la humanidad! —dijo Pandora—. ¡Seguro que tú también lo deseas dentro de ti! ¡La inmortalidad!

Kaito estaba inmovilizado, trataba de moverse, pero era imposible. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Kaito—. ¡Eso es una estupidez!

—¡Sé que te gustaría! ¡Imagina las posibilidades! ¿No sufriste mucho con la muerte de tu padre? ¿No hubieras deseado que viviera para siempre?

Kaito se quedó inmóvil al escuchar eso. Era un tema sensible para él.

—Puedes ahorrar el sufrimiento a los demás con la inmortalidad. Nunca sufrirían una pérdida. No tendrían que pasar por lo que tú viviste.

Los pensamientos del mago no eran claros, su mente empezó a nublarse y cada vez se sentía más agotado. Kaito se agachó, manteniéndose apoyado en una rodilla y en la katana. Empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido, a su padre, su muerte, la organización. Con la imagen de su padre en su mente, Kaito sacó fuerzas y volvió a enterrar aún más la espada en la joya.

—¡No! ¡No me manipularás! ¡No dejaré que salgan más personas heridas por tu culpa! —dijo el mago.

Pandora se trizó aún más, lo que hizo que el torbellino se debilitara un poco. Kaito volvió a intentarlo, colocando toda su fuerza en ella.

—Ya veo… Tu corazón está decidido y tu voluntad es muy fuerte. Además, conseguiste la katana correcta... La que fue hecha para destruirme. Al fin ha llegado la persona que me eliminará —dijo Pandora con una voz más despacio—. Si es así, no me dejas otra opción. Ya debes saber que es lo que sucederá.

Kaito vio como parte del viento azul que lo rodeaba se apartó de él y se colocó varios metros más allá. Empezó a girar y de pronto en medio de ese torbellino, apareció la silueta de una persona. El mago con miedo reconoció quién era inmediatamente.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!

—La persona más importante para ti no sabrá quién eres, ni nada de tu entorno. Eliminaré todos los recuerdos que lo unan a ti… No serás nadie para él… Ese es el precio para que yo desaparezca.

—¡No...! ¡Detente! ¡No te dejaré!

—Una vez que ha empezado, ya no puedes detenerlo...

Kaito sacó fuerzas de su desesperación, volvió a levantar la katana y la enterró en Pandora, esta vez rompiéndola en cinco pedazos. En el momento que se rompió, un fuerte viento empezó a correr, lo que llevó que el mago se taparse los ojos. De pronto, el agotamiento se apoderó de él y cayó desmayado en el suelo.

Cuando Kaito despertó, estaba en el piso de la fábrica abandonada. Ya casi era noche y no podía ver muy bien. Se sentó y encendió la linterna de su celular para iluminar un poco. Al lado de él, habían cinco pedazos de lo que parecía vidrio transparente. Kaito los tomó en su mano, viéndolos detenidamente.

—No puede ser… Pandora…

En ese momento, el mago recordó lo sucedido. Buscó a su alrededor con miedo, y vio que unos metros más allá, cerca de la entrada estaba el detective, tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Kaito se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta allá para verlo.

—Shinichi… Shinichi…

Kaito se sentó y sostuvo al detective en sus brazos. Shinichi sangraba por un costado de su cabeza, al parecer se había desmayado y pegado contra el suelo al caer. El mago buscó su pañuelo y se lo colocó en la herida, que aunque no sangraba demasiado, sabía que debía detener la hemorragia. Kaito sentía la piel del detective muy fría, lo que unido a la herida que tenía le asustó mucho. Con el miedo de lo que sucedió, el mago intentó despertar al detective.

—¡Shinichi! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡Shinichi!

Kaito no dejaba de llamarlo, moviéndolo suavemente para que pudiera despertar, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

—¡Shinichi! ¡Shinichi! ¡Reacciona!

De a poco el detective empezó a abrir los ojos. Se sentía confundido y agotado, sus párpados le pesaban mucho. Miró un poco a Kaito y luego a su alrededor.

Kaito en ese momento tuvo mucho miedo. Era el momento de ver si había alguna consecuencia o no. Recordando lo que le había dicho Pandora, le habló.

—¿E-Estás bien? —preguntó Kaito.

Shinichi lo miró y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Kaito al escuchar esa frase sintió como si todo se desmoronara a su alrededor. Se quedó en silencio un momento, inmóvil, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —dijo Shinichi al ver que Kaito no decía nada.

La voz del detective lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que decirle algo.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa, aparentando que estaba bien—. No es nada. ¿Tú te sientes bien?

—Eso creo… —dijo Shinichi confundido, levantándose un poco para poder sentarse y quedando a la misma altura que Kaito—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza… Yo estaba por aquí cuando sucedió y me preocupé…

—¿Me desmayé?

—Sí... Al parecer... sentiste un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho porque te llevaste la mano como hacia tu corazón y luego caíste…

Kaito pensó en describir los síntomas que tenía cuando el detective tenía sus ataques debido al antídoto del APTX 4869, porque así sería algo que él creería. Shinichi al escuchar eso, palideció y se puso nervioso, pensando en sí había pasado algo más grave.

—¡Tranquilo! —dijo Kaito—. No pasó nada más, solo fue eso durante unos minutos y te estabilizaste muy pronto. No fue nada más grave y nadie más te vio.

El detective lo miró extraño, era como si le hubiera respondido a sus preguntas antes de que lo dijera. Eso de alguna forma lo calmó.

—Gracias... —dijo Shinichi—. No sé porqué no recuerdo lo que sucedió… o cómo llegué hasta aquí.

—Tal vez… es por lo que te pasó, por el golpe... —dijo Kaito triste—. Puede que recuerdes más tarde...

—Puede ser...

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Kaito al ver que podía estar incomodando a Shinichi, se levantó del suelo, con una mirada triste en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? Para que no te quedes solo y así yo pueda dejar de molestarte —dijo Kaito.

—¡No, espera…!

Shinichi lo detuvo impulsivamente, sin saber porqué. Solo había algo dentro de él que le decía que no podía dejarlo ir. Kaito volvió a mirarlo sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción.

—Y-Yo… Es que… ¿Podrías acompañarme un rato? —dijo Shinichi—. ¡Solo si quieres! Quizás tienes que irte…

Kaito le sonrió muy feliz, lo cual hizo que el detective se sonrojara.

—¡Claro! No es ningún problema. ¿Me esperas un poco? —dijo Kaito—. Debo llamar a una amiga antes.

—Sí, no hay problema.

El mago se alejó por un momento y salió del edificio para hablar, dejando a Shinichi confundido. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, no sabía dónde estaba o porqué estaba ahí. No comprendía por qué él iría a un lugar tan solitario, pensaba en que tal vez había ido por un caso. Pero no podía recordar nada. Su mente era una gran nebulosa. El detective se levantó del suelo para examinar un poco más a su alrededor y lo que había afuera del edificio, sin entender nada.

—Listo —dijo Kaito volviendo—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mejor… Disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kaito sonrió, hizo un gesto con su mano y de la nada sacó una flor.

—Soy Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario, pero puedes llamarme Kaito. Encantado de conocerte.

Shinichi se sorprendió un poco, pero todo eso le parecía muy familiar. Tomó la flor con cuidado y al hacerlo sintió una cálida sensación en su interior.

—Bueno, tú ya sabes quién soy… —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién no reconocería al gran detective del este?

—Supongo que tienes razón… —dijo Shinichi sonriendo aún y mirando la flor.

—¿Te molesta si también te llamo por tu nombre? —preguntó Kaito con un poco de miedo.

—Está bien, no hay problema…

—Puedo acompañarte a tu casa si quieres, o a cualquier otro lado que quieras ir —dijo Kaito—. Me quedaría preocupado si dejo que te vayas solo…

El detective se sintió un poco aliviado. Sin saber bien lo que le había pasado, se sentía más seguro si estaba acompañado.

—E-Está bien, muchas gracias.

Los dos empezaron a caminar primero en silencio. Luego comenzaron a hablar, al principio Shinichi por timidez no contestaba mucho, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, y como Kaito era muy ameno para hablar, terminaron conversando animadamente. Shinichi se sintió muy cómodo y Kaito se alegraba de poder igual hablar con él, aunque él no supiera quién era.

Cuando llegaron a Beika, el detective le agradeció al mago por lo que había hecho.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Kaito. Espero que no vivas muy lejos de aquí.

—No es nada... No podía dejarte solo al verte así —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Bien, ya me voy. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

—Gracias. Yo espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Kaito sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! Estoy seguro que la vida nos volverá a juntar. ¡Nos vemos, detective!

Shinichi volvió a sentirse extraño. La frase que le había dicho el mago le hacía creer como si supiera que volverían a verse. Además, había algo que le incomodaba, algo que faltaba, pero no sabía que era. Confundido, en vez de entrar a su casa, fue donde el profesor a buscar a su amiga.

Kaito a lo lejos vio como Shinichi entraba en la casa del profesor Agasa. Con un nudo en la garganta, después de unos segundos, simplemente se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, como si pudiera huir de todo solo corriendo.

En la casa del profesor, Haibara se preocupó al ver el estado en que llegó Shinichi.

—¿Pasa algo, Kudo-kun? —dijo Haibara al ver que no se veía bien—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?

—No sé bien qué pasó… —dijo Shinichi.

—¿Cómo es eso?

El detective le contó toda la historia a Haibara y ella lo escuchó atentamente. Cuando terminó, ella lo llevó hasta su laboratorio y lo comenzó a examinar. Le limpió la herida de la cabeza, le puso una gasa esterilizada y luego hizo que se recostara en el escáner para ver su cerebro.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó ella.

—Estaba en mi casa y debía salir, pero no sé a dónde. No sé cómo llegué hasta allá.

—Está bien. ¿Qué hiciste esta semana?

—Fui a la escuela, no he ido al cuartel desde hace tiempo… No puedo ir hasta que pase el tiempo del castigo, aunque no recuerdo cuál fue el caso por el que recibí ese castigo…

—¿Recuerdas algo importante que haya sucedido hace 2 meses?

—Nada en especial… Solo que me fracturé el brazo, creo que por un caso.

—¿Qué recuerdas de hace unos 4 meses?

—Déjame pensar... Me dio un ataque alrededor de esa fecha y tú me retaste porque decías que era por andar preocupado haciendo muchas cosas… No recuerdo qué tanto estuve haciendo en realidad… Ni dónde fue el ataque, creo que fue en un… ¿departamento? No lo sé…

Haibara examinó el escáner y luego lo hizo salir de ahí.

—Probablemente fue una nueva secuela del antídoto —dijo Haibara—. Pero que solo ha afectado a una parte de tu memoria. Algunas cosas las recordarás y otras no. Es como si borraron solo una parte de tus recuerdos.

—¿Por qué? Nunca me había pasado…

—Probablemente se deba a que te golpeaste la cabeza justo en el momento en que estabas teniendo el ataque. Investigaré más, pero no te preocupes, está todo normal. Aun así, no puedo asegurarte si alguna vez recuperarás esa memoria perdida.

Shinichi pareció triste al escuchar eso.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-No, nada… Solo que es extraño…

—Piénsalo como cuando alguien tiene amnesia post traumática —dijo Haibara—. Esas personas recuerdan todo, quienes son, lo que hacen, pero bloquean ciertos eventos y personas específicas. Es algo parecido lo que te sucedió.

—Entiendo… creo que me iré a descansar… Gracias Haibara.

Shinichi se fue del lugar, dejando preocupada a la científica. En ese momento, apareció el profesor.

—¿Cómo está Shinichi? —preguntó Agasa.

—Es justo como me dijo Kuroba-kun por teléfono —dijo Haibara—. Kudo-kun no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado estos meses respecto a la organización o a Kuroba-kun. Para él es como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Entonces era real?

—Al parecer sí… No tengo una explicación lógica para esto. Su cerebro no se ve dañado. Me alegro que Kuroba-kun me haya avisado, así al menos le puedo dar una excusa más creíble a que fue por un hechizo.

—Qué terrible… Para Shinichi más allá de la confusión, no es tanto, pero Kaito-kun debe sentirse muy mal por esto.

—Es verdad… pero creo que Kudo-kun también lo está.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo fue una impresión, pero se veía como si supiera que perdió algo valioso para él… Esperemos que se pueda revertir.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaito se había ido a Ekoda a buscar a su amiga bruja. Si alguien podía ayudarlo, era ella. Sentados en la sala de estar de la escalofriante mansión donde ella vivía, Akako escuchó atentamente su historia.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame Akako! —dijo Kaito—. ¡No puedo recurrir a nadie más! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

La bruja lo miró seria, pero con una pequeña mirada de tristeza.

—Nadie puede interferir con ese poder. Es algo que supera el límite de los hechizos. Te lo dije en su momento, ¿no? Nosotros tenemos prohibido intervenir.

—¡No digas eso! —dijo Kaito alterado—. ¡¿Estás diciendo que no hay forma de revertirlo?!

Akako se quedó en silencio, sin responder.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Kaito desesperado empuñando sus manos golpeando la mesa—. ¡No puede ser!

Akako se acercó a él, sentía pena de verlo así.

—Escucha, Kuroba-kun. Kudo-kun te ha olvidado de su mente, pero solo de ese lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dijo Kaito.

—Hay distintos tipos de recuerdos —dijo la bruja—. Los humanos suelen hablar solo de los recuerdos de la mente. Están los recuerdos del corazón, los recuerdos del cuerpo, los recuerdos del alma. Kudo-kun no es consciente de quién eres, pero seguro que su corazón algo le habrá dicho mientras estaba contigo. También lo dirá su alma, cada vez que compartan situaciones parecidas a las que ya vivieron. Lo dirá su cuerpo cuando haga cosas involuntariamente que solo hacía contigo, o al sentir sensaciones que vivieron juntos. Él te recuerda a través de esas cosas aunque no sepa lo que son... Y seguramente si te fijas en su comportamiento, te darás cuenta que te está buscando, aún cuando él no lo sepa.

—¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

—Hay una historia que es muy conocida en nuestro mundo —dijo Akako—. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Dios envió un ángel a la tierra para cumplir una misión. Sin embargo, mientras estuvo acá, el ángel conoció a un hombre y ambos se enamoraron. El amor entre humanos, ángeles o demonios es tabú, por lo que Dios lo único que pudo hacer era darle dos opciones: El ángel debía decidir si volver al cielo o quedarse en este mundo para siempre.

—Decidió quedarse, ¿no es así? —dijo Kaito.

—Así es. Pero como sabrás, los ángeles son inmortales, pero los humanos no lo son. Ese ángel después de que murió el humano, tuvo que esperar hasta que el alma del humano reencarnara. Pero cuando los humanos reencarnan, no tienen los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. El ángel espera siempre cada reencarnación del humano, y aún cuando él no la recuerda, sus almas vuelven a encontrarse y enamorarse. Como el alma es la misma, el humano siempre crece con la sensación de que necesita encontrar a alguien. Busca al ángel aun cuando no es consciente de eso, y vuelve a enamorarse porque ambos en el fondo siguen siendo los mismos, sin importar cuántos años pasen, sin importar cuántas reencarnaciones sean. Sus almas son las mismas y es por eso que se buscan.

—Entonces… ¿crees que es podamos volver a estar juntos?

—Si es que vuelven a encontrarse, ya verás cómo Kudo-kun reaccionará a ti… Porque ni su alma, ni su corazón ni su cuerpo te habrán olvidado. Y si es que aún quieres y te esfuerzas, probablemente sí volverán a estar juntos. Además, ¿no te pasó a ti también? —dijo Akako—. ¿Que cuando estabas con amnesia, a veces hacías cosas solo por instinto o habían cosas que te provocan emociones confusas porque no lo recordabas?

Kaito se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso. Recordó ese tiempo en que él estuvo recuperándose, como habían muchas cosas que le eran familiares o reaccionaba instintivamente.

—Es verdad…

—Esto es lo mismo. Él pasará por eso mismo. Solo te advierto que Kudo-kun estará confundido, sentirá a veces que hay cosas que no encajan y eso puede ser frustrante para él. Debes ser comprensivo y no presionarlo.

—Entiendo… Gracias, Akako…

Kaito se puso de pie estando serio. Seguía triste, pero ahora tenía un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Me iré a vivir a Beika nuevamente —dijo el mago decidido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están ahora?
> 
> Probablemente sufriendo y odiándome un poco :( (¡Lo siento!)
> 
> Segunda parte de este capítulo intenso. También tengo varias cosas que decir de esta parte.
> 
> Por si no lo recuerdan, lo dijo Akako en la historia. Existiría una consecuencia, ya sea si se quedaban con la joya, como si la destruían. Algo malo sucedería de todos modos. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.
> 
> Este es el verdadero sentido del título "Amnesia". El final estaba decidido desde el inicio. Pude haber colocado otro título, ya que Kaito recupera sus recuerdo en la mitad de la historia. Pero tenía más sentido con el final. Esa fue mi razón para decidir escoger este y no otro título.
> 
> La historia que cuenta Akako sobre el ángel y el humano es la historia de un manga de Clamp (las creadoras de Sakura Card Captor) llamado Wish, es cortito y muy lindo, me encanta. Esta historia también es mencionada en Kobato, otra historia de Clamp que sí tuvo anime a diferencia de Wish. Recomiendo las 2, son geniales. Creo que la historia quedaba perfecta para la situación que están viviendo Kaito y Shinichi ahora y por eso quise incluirla.
> 
> Ver a Kaito tan frustrado me rompe el corazón /3 Es muy lindo ver como actúa, molesto de no poder hacer nada, pero que igual al final tiene la determinación de no dejar solo a Shinichi. Y por otro lado, que Shinichi esté confundido, pero que reaccione igual ante Kaito es algo muy lindo, de verdad es como que inconscientemente aún supiera quién es él.
> 
> ¡Solo nos queda un capítulo! El próximo capítulo es el final de la historia :O Ha sido un largo camino hasta acá. Ya veremos cómo termina, y si es que vuelven a estar juntos o no. ¡Espérenlo con ansias!
> 
> ¡Gracias como siempre por leerme, seguir esta historia, por sus kudos y sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz! :D
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	31. Capítulo 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D Sé que dije que esto sería el último capítulo, pero no lo es xD Así que prefiero avisarles ahora al inicio xD Tendrán una semana más de esta historia :D (lo cuál creo que es bueno xD) Así que, espero que les guste :3
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

Los día siguientes fueron muy raros para Shinichi. Haibara no le encontraba una solución a su problema y eso lo había desanimado. Ella lo había estado controlando, para ver si efectivamente podía hacer algo y verificar que estuviera bien, por lo que no había ido a la escuela. Para tener una excusa de porqué no recordaba algunas cosas, Haibara le recomendó que dijera que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza sin entrar en más detalles y que quedó con esa secuela. Eso explicaría sus lagunas mentales y la ausencia a clases.

El detective de a poco empezó a asimilar la idea de vivir así, pero se sentía extraño. Lo que le parecía más raro era que se sentía solo, que sus días eran aburridos y largos. Además su casa también la sentía muy grande y silenciosa, por lo que no quería pasar tiempo en ella. Era algo que nunca le había sucedido.

Por otra parte, Kaito estaba desesperado. Trataba de buscar alguna solución, pero no podía hacer nada. No quería rendirse, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo podía revertir lo que había pasado. La idea de que no tuviera solución era algo que rondaba en su cabeza cada vez más.

Haibara era su confidente en este momento. Ella había logrado retener a Shinichi para que no viera a más gente. Kaito se lo había pedido así para poder idear algo, ya que aunque Shinichi no lo recordara, la gente a su alrededor sí sabía de él y le preguntarían por el mago. Fueron días muy complicados para todos.

El día en que Haibara permitió a Shinichi volver a clases, Kaito fue a verla a su casa en la tarde. Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el laboratorio de ella.

—¿Cómo estás, Kuroba-kun?

—Bien... ¿Cómo estás tú? —dijo Kaito no muy animado.

—Estoy tranquila, no me puedo quejar.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Bien, su herida está mejor, pero él sigue confundido.

—¿Qué más has logrado averiguar?

—Es más extraño de lo que pensábamos —dijo Haibara—. No recuerda ni a tu madre ni a tus amigas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kaito—. ¿Tampoco a Aoko o a Akako?

—No. Así que al parecer no recuerda a cualquiera que haya conocido gracias a ti. Es algo muy selectivo la verdad.

—Es cierto... Bueno, eso facilita las cosas también para él. Sería aún más confuso no recordar cómo conoció a ciertas personas.

—Pero ¿qué va a suceder con quienes sí te conocieron a ti? Dijiste que harías algo al respecto.

—No te preocupes, lo logré resolver justo a tiempo —dijo Kaito.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Akako hizo un hechizo —dijo Kaito mirando hacia el techo—. Le pedí que la gente que me conoció, como Ran-chan también me olvidara. De esta manera, él no tendría que escuchar sobre mí. Claro que es algo temporal, ella tiene guardadas sus memorias y en cualquier momento se las puede devolver.

—¿Ese era tu plan? —dijo Haibara incrédula.

—No se me ocurrió algo mejor... —dijo Kaito serio volviendo a mirar a la chica—. También hice que Aoko olvidará a Shinichi y respecto a Hakuba... con él fue un poco más complicado, ya que no puede olvidar completamente a Shinichi, pero también hizo que olvidara mi relación con él.

—Vaya, pensaste en todo... ¿Esa chica de la que hablas de verdad puede hacer esas cosas?

—Sí, ella es muy poderosa, se hace llamar la heredera de la magia roja o algo así... Se lo pedí hace días, pero según ella tardaría mucho tiempo en hacer lo que ella llama "preparación". No sé si era verdad o solo lo hizo para molestarme, pero me dijo que hoy lo terminó.

—Aún no puedo creer que todo esto pueda existir en realidad... Bueno, hay otra cosa que pude averiguar que es muy interesante.

—¿Es algo malo? —dijo Kaito.

Haibara sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

—Al contrario, es algo que te animará. Kudo-kun recuerda todos los encuentros que tuvo que Kaito Kid hasta antes de que ustedes se conocieran.

Kaito al escucharla se quedó sin palabras. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¡¿Q-Qué...?! ¡Pero yo... ! ¡¿Cómo es eso?!

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que el hechizo haya funcionado desde una fecha en particular —dijo Haibara—. Tú y Kudo-kun se conocieron hace un par de meses atrás y probablemente para él esa era la fecha importante y es la que consideró la joya. Esa es la explicación que se me ocurre.

El mago sonrió por un momento.

—Entonces el hechizo puede tener fallas... Es bueno saber eso. Significa que habrá alguna forma de revertirlo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

Kaito en ese momento se quedó en silencio poniendo atención y luego se llevó su dedo índice a la boca, en un gesto de guardar silencio.

—Él acaba de llegar... —murmuró el mago—. Dejaremos esto hasta acá.

Unos segundos más tarde, se sintió como abrían la puerta de entrada de la casa. Haibara se sorprendió del buen oído de Kaito como para percibir la llegada del detective.

—Qué impresionante... Supongo que la necesidad de estar en alerta en cada noche que actuabas ha agudizado tus sentidos.

—Algo así —dijo Kaito—. Un segundo de diferencia puede ser vital.

El mago de pronto suspiró cerrando los ojos. Luego al abrirlos, sonrió y miró a Haibara, muy distinto a como se había mostrado antes. Toda la preocupación, tristeza y seriedad había desaparecido de su rostro y se mostraba alegre como siempre. La científica lo miró sorprendido, el cambio de actitud que había tenido era impresionante. Ella sabía que él solía hacerlo, pero poder presenciar ese cambio seguía siendo impactante.

—También sucede en la magia —dijo Kaito continuando con su idea muy alegre—. En un solo segundo de descuido, pueden descubrir tu truco. Tienes que estar siempre alerta, para evitar esos errores.

—Eres bastante meticuloso en eso, ¿no? —dijo Haibara.

En ese momento, Shinichi apareció en la entrada del laboratorio. Se veía muy sorprendido.

—¿K-Kaito? —preguntó el detective.

—¡Oh, Shinichi! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Haibara, somos amigos.

—Kuroba-kun estaba preocupado por ti —dijo Haibara a Shinichi—. Y como vivo al lado tuyo, vino a preguntarme si sabía algo.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Kaito—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Oh... Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso. Muchas gracias por lo del otro día, de verdad me ayudaste —dijo Shinichi agradecido.

—Me alegro que sea así —dijo el mago.

—¿Cuándo se conocieron ustedes? —preguntó Shinichi sentándose al lado de ellos.

—Hace unos meses, en uno de los eventos de farmacología a los que fui —dijo Haibara—. Kuroba-kun buscaba un medicamento por un tratamiento que estaba teniendo y empecé a asesorarlo.

—Ah, ya veo... —dijo Shinichi—. Vaya, qué coincidencia entonces.

—¿Y ustedes cómo se conocieron? —dijo Kaito a propósito para ver la reacción de Shinichi.

—Ah, n-nosotros —dijo el detective nervioso—. Nos conocimos hace tiempo...

—En un caso, como toda la gente que conoce a Kudo-kun —dijo Haibara.

—¡No digas eso! —dijo Shinichi—. No solo conozco gente en casos...

Los 3 siguieron hablando por el resto de la tarde. Shinichi se sentía muy bien con ellos, olvidaba sus preocupaciones y lo que sentía últimamente.

—¡Ah, Haibara! —dijo Kaito de pronto—. ¡Te tengo una noticia que te alegrará mucho!

—Cuando dices eso quiere decir que encontraste un truco aún más extravagante de los que ya haces —dijo la científica resignada—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

—¡No es nada de eso! ¡Me vendré a vivir a Beika!

Tanto Shinichi como Haibara se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella—. No sabes lo que sucederá. Es cambiar tu vida, todo te quedará lejos, tu escuela, tus amigos...

—Ya lo pensé bien y lo he decidido —dijo Kaito.

—¿Y en qué parte de Beika vivirás? —preguntó Shinichi.

—¡Eso es lo mejor! ¡Será en la casa de ahí al frente! ¿No es genial? —dijo Kaito muy feliz.

—Ohh, entonces nos estaremos viendo seguido —dijo el detective también entusiasmado por la noticia—. Pero ¿por qué vendrás para acá? ¿No vives en Ekoda? Es bastante lejos.

El mago se quedó en silencio un momento para luego responder sonriendo.

—Porque hay algo que debo hacer aquí.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Es un secreto —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Por ahora, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome lograrlo, así que será indefinido. Cuando ya cumpla mi objetivo, veré si regreso a Ekoda o no.

—¿Y cuando piensas mudarte? —preguntó Haibara.

—Esta semana. Quiero que sea lo antes posible. De hecho, debería irme pronto para seguir ordenando mis cosas —dijo el mago mirando la hora en su teléfono.

—¡Oh, cierto! Tengo que hacer un proyecto —dijo Shinichi al darse cuenta de la hora—. Debo irme ya, gracias por todo Haibara... Supongo que nos veremos pronto, Kaito.

—¡Así será! —dijo el mago.

—Cuídate —dijo Haibara—. Recuerda no estresarte demasiado.

—Sí, lo sé. ¡Nos vemos!

Shinichi se fue del lugar, dejando un profundo silencio entre los otros dos jóvenes. Luego de un momento, después de asegurarse de que el detective se había ido, la científica volvió a hablarle a Kaito.

—Kuroba-kun, ¿de verdad estás seguro de esto? Él no sabe quién eres.

—Lo sé, ya lo asumí. Pero volveremos a convivir como antes. Eso es lo que quiero, además... Quiero creer en que aún hay esperanza y que volvamos juntos. En que si sucedió una vez, puede volver a pasar. Tengo que intentarlo al menos. No me quedaré con la duda de que tal vez podríamos haber vuelto a estar juntos.

—Esta bien que puedas tener esperanzas, pero... no te ilusiones, ¿está bien? No sabemos qué puede ocurrir. Sabes que también existe la posibilidad de que no resulte y no estén juntos.

—Tengo claro que existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva amarme —dijo Kaito con melancolía—. Y si ese es el caso, no me importa solo ser un amigo de él. Si veo que es feliz, aunque me rompa el corazón, lo voy a aceptar, porque lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz. Verlo así y además estar a su lado, aunque sea solo como un amigo, será suficiente para mí.

Haibara se quedó en silencio, viendo que el mago era más maduro de lo que había pensando, ya que no estaba hablando como si fuera a obsesionarse hasta lograr estar con él. Al contrario, estaba pensando en Shinichi y en su bienestar antes que en la de él mismo. Ella se sintió más tranquila y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—Veo que estás muy decidido. Si es así, no tengo nada más que decir. Además sabes que te apoyaré, si necesitas cualquier cosa.

—Muchas gracias Haibara.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Tres días después, en la noche, Shinichi salió a caminar para distraerse. Empezó a pasear por Beika, por el río Teimuzu, por los parques hasta llegar sin darse cuenta al Edificio Starlight. Shinichi al llegar al lugar, se detuvo un momento observándolo con detenimiento, sin saber porqué algo le llamaba la atención. Se dirigió hasta él y entró en el centro comercial que estaba en los últimos pisos. Comenzó a pasear, sin ver mucho las cosas que habían en la tienda, sino que lo hacía porque estaba intranquilo. Siguió dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que una puerta llamó su atención. El detective, curioso, se acercó a ella y vio que estaba oscuro dentro. Usó su teléfono para iluminar y vio las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Empezó a subir los escalones de forma automática sin saber porqué. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba al final de ella, frente a una puerta que tenía unas cerraduras abiertas. Shinichi empujó la puerta y vio la azotea.

Un remolino de emociones le inundó al ver el lugar. La vista nocturna era magnífica, los mosaicos brillaban con la luz de la luna, las flores se movían levemente por el viento. Sentía que lo inundaba una gran cantidad de emociones, como alegría, tranquilidad y melancolía, todas mezcladas dentro de él.

Era como si ya hubiera estado ahí.

No. Estaba seguro que ya había estado ahí.

De pronto, miró hacia el frente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Al final de la azotea, vio una silueta familiar. Unos segundos después, reconoció que era Kaito quien estaba en el lugar.

El mago al percatarse de su presencia, se sorprendió de verlo, pero luego le sonrió.

—Vaya —dijo Kaito—. Sí que nos estamos encontrando seguido.

—Así parece... —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Qué haces acá?

—Me gusta venir para acá. Es un lugar donde puedo pensar, estar tranquilo y huir de todo el ritmo de vida.

—Oh... lo siento, en ese caso estoy interrumpiendo.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Kaito sonriendo amablemente—. Pero me gustaría saber qué haces tú acá. Este no es un lugar muy conocido.

—No lo sé... Llegué sin saber que esto existía en realidad... Solo fui siguiendo los lugares que me llamaban la atención, como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo hasta aquí.

Kaito al escucharlo, recordó las palabras de Akako. Al parecer ella tenía razón e inconscientemente Shinichi se sentía atraído por ese lugar.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo de pronto Shinichi—. ¡Dije algo muy extraño! Debes creer que estoy loco.

—Claro que no, solo debes haber sentido curiosidad, ¿no? —dijo Kaito tratando de hacer parecer que era algo normal.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio sin responder.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kaito—. Te ves preocupado. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...

—No es nada, es solo que... —dijo Shinichi un poco triste mirando al horizonte—. He tenido algunos problemas con mi memoria, desde que me golpeé la cabeza que no recuerdo todo... Y estaba pensando si es que tal vez ya había venido para acá. Siento que ya conocía este lugar, pero no lo recuerdo.

Kaito se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo. Sabiendo lo reservado que era Shinichi, lo asombró el hecho de que hablara de lo que le pasaba con él, a quién recién estaba conociendo. No era algo que esperaba. El mago sintió la confusión en sus palabras y se sintió mal al saber que no podía asegurarle que algún día recordaría todo.

—Oh... te entiendo —dijo Kaito—. Si sientes eso, entonces creo que sí es probable que haya sido así. Si tienes dudas, podrías preguntarle a las personas cercanas a ti.

—Eso creo... Es solo que es más que eso... es difícil poder explicar con palabras...

Kaito al escucharlo sonrió levemente.

—Es confuso. No entiendes lo que está sucediendo. Sientes como si todo a tu alrededor de pronto avanzó, y tú te quedaste atrás, sin poder distinguir qué es distinto y qué sigue igual. Sientes que hay cosas muy relevantes que dejaste atrás y que no debías, y sientes la necesidad de hacer algo por recuperarlo, pero ni siquiera sabes qué es y cómo comenzar. No puedes identificar qué es lo falta, no puedes saber porqué te sientes así. Y todo eso te hace sentir apartado de los demás y confundido.

Shinichi lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes? —dijo el detective—. Es como si hubieras dicho todo lo que he pensado...

—Cuando dije que te entendía, era porque realmente lo hago —dijo Kaito para luego suspirar—. Hace un tiempo, yo tuve un grave accidente, estuve en coma y desperté con amnesia. Olvidé todo lo que había vivido en el último año. Así que, si bien no sé qué clase de problema de memoria tienes, sí puedo entender lo que te sucede y lo que sientes ahora.

—Ohh.. y-yo... lamento lo que te sucedió —dijo Shinichi sin saber bien qué decir—. Debe haber sido difícil.

—Sí, lo fue... Pero no es algo que deje que me afecte ahora. Mi vida cambió muchísimo debido a eso, pero no lo cambiaría. Acepto que es algo que debía vivir.

—Supongo que eso me falta mí, aceptarlo... Además que hay cosas que simplemente no entiendo, como lo que siento al estar aquí ahora, en este lugar...

—Es normal que te sientas confundido, Shinichi —dijo Kaito serio—. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que no te estanques en eso. Tienes una vida por delante, tendrás muchas vivencias que serán tus nuevos recuerdos. Tendrás muchas cosas nuevas que podrás atesorar y esas experiencias irán llenando esos vacíos. Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa importante que sientas que hayas perdido, volverá a ti de alguna manera. Y si este lugar significaba tanto para ti, seguro que volverás a encontrarle ese significado.

El detective se sintió mucho mejor con las palabras de Kaito. Se sentía más animado y lo más importante era que no se sentía solo. Él lo comprendía y sentía confianza con él.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Shinichi—. Aún puedo vivir muchas cosas. Y si siento que este era un lugar especial para mí, entonces haré que de nuevo lo sea...

—¡Por supuesto que lo será! —dijo Kaito—. Nada te impide que lo sea...

—Sí... Muchas gracias, Kaito.

—No es nada. Me alegro haberte ayudado aunque sea un poco.

—Sí, lo hiciste... Bueno, creo que ya me iré...

—¿Tan pronto? Si acabas de llegar...

—S-Sí, seguramente te interrumpí, así que...

—¡Claro que no! Vine a practicar un poco acá, no te puedes ir sin verlo antes.

—¿Ver qué cosa?

—El truco de magia que estaba practicando —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Mis trucos son perfectos, así que no te lo puedes perder... Después de eso, puedes irte, ¿está bien, Shinichi?

El detective sonrió.

—Bien, veremos si es realmente como dices.

Kaito chasqueó sus dedos y en ese momento la azotea se llenó de humo. Shinichi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no sintió miedo, más bien estaba curioso con lo que sucedería, esperando algo ansioso. Cuando el humo empezó a despejarse, todo el lugar estaba adornado con pequeñas luces blancas, como las que se usan en las decoraciones navideñas. Además, las flores también tenían luces de su propio color y empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida, se movían de un lado a otro, se agrandaban y se achicaban y parecían interactuar entre ellas. Shinichi miró a su alrededor asombrado. El lugar ahora era aún más deslumbrante de lo que ya era.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Shinichi.

—¿No eres un detective? Entonces averígualo. Veamos si realmente eres capaz de averiguar el truco.

El detective lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió muy confiado, interesado en el nuevo desafío que tenía.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Shinichi se veía feliz, amaba poder investigar y resolver algo que los demás no podían ver. Y debía aceptar que podía disfrutar mejor cuando eran cosas simples como un truco de magia en vez de casos complicados. Al menos ahora podía estar tranquilo de que nadie saldría herido.

Después de un largo rato entre bromas y preguntas, Shinichi identificó el truco usado para las luces, pero no el del movimiento de las flores. Eso hizo que cada uno a pesar de haber fallado en una parte, se sintieran muy orgullosos por su logro. Los dos se habían divertido mucho, ya que disfrutaban provocarse mutuamente al ser personas muy confiadas en sus propias capacidades.

—Kaito... ¿Cuándo te mudarás a Beika?

—Lo haré mañana, ya tengo todo listo. ¿Por qué?

—Solo por curiosidad —dijo Shinichi medio sonrojado—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes avisarme.

—Gracias... Tendrás el placer de presenciar mis maravillosos trucos todos los días, espero que no te moleste.

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo.

—Voy a ver a través de ellos y descubrir cómo los haces.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Creo que será muy divertido vivir allá —dijo Kaito entusiasmado.

Shinichi sonrió al escucharlo y asintió. Él también pensaba que al menos no sería aburrido compartir con él.

Los dos se quedaron un rato más en el lugar, conversando como siempre lo habían hecho, Ninguno dijo nada, pero los dos sentían que ese momento juntos era especial.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Desde que Kaito se mudó, trató de acercarse de a poco a Shinichi. Sin embargo, su amistad se desarrolló de forma mucho más rápida de lo que esperaba. Shinichi parecía buscarlo desde el inicio y se sentía muy cómodo con él, además que con su compañía no sentía el vacío que había tenido esos últimos días.

A las pocas semanas, una noche cuando recién había atardecido, Kaito estaba en su terraza viendo la luna llena. Aunque se sentía feliz por haber logrado acercarse a Shinichi, seguía sintiéndose muy triste por lo sucedido. Habían tantas cosas que ya no podía comentar y también le dolía ver cuando Shinichi se mostraba confundido por algo que no recordaba.

Contemplando la noche y pensando en lo sucedido, Kaito observaba los trozos de Pandora que tenía en sus manos. Ahora eran transparentes, ni siquiera parecían tener algún valor. Pensando en que podía conseguir una respuesta de ellos, solía verlos cada cierto tiempo. El mago tomó uno de los pedazos, lo levantó hacia el cielo y miró la luna a través de ella. No había nada dentro de ella. Solo era un trozo de material transparente.

Kaito suspiró, sintiendo el frío viento en su rostro. Ya se acercaba el invierno, había nubes en el cielo, pero aún así se veía la luna. Así como lo hizo muchas veces antes cuando robaba, no dejaba de preguntarse si algún día lograría su objetivo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Shinichi a sus espaldas lo sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo.

—No te sentí llegar —dijo Kaito sonriendo dándose la vuelta para verlo.

—Estuve tocando a tu puerta mucho rato y ya que no respondías me asusté y entré —dijo Shinichi—. Supongo que no te has olvidado que hoy vamos a ir a Ekoda.

—No, claro que no. Solo me distraje un momento —dijo Kaito tomando los restos de la joya y guardándolos en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Esto? Solo son pedazos de vidrio. Estaba mirando la luna a través de ellas, para ver si se podía ver con mejor claridad, pero no sirven.

Shinichi lo miró en silencio. Esa escena era como haber tenido un flashback y también era algo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Kaito... Tú eres Kaito Kid, ¿cierto?

Kaito se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos al escucharlo. Esa declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa. Entonces entró hacia la habitación y caminó hasta quedar justo frente a Shinichi.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Shinichi? —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

—No te voy a denunciar, si es que estás pensando en eso. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de aparecer y Kid nunca fue una mala persona. Siempre me ayudó y se preocupaba por lo demás.

—Entonces si no quieres denunciar, ¿para qué quieres saber quién es?

—Porque quiero conocer su historia. Quiero decir, tu historia. Sé que había un motivo oculto detrás de todos tus robos y te conozco, no lo hubieras hecho sin un motivo.

—Sí que estás muy seguro al respecto —dijo Kaito—. ¿En qué te basas para decirlo?

—Ustedes dos son muy parecidos como para que sea solo una coincidencia. Y conozco muy bien a Kid como para no reconocerte. Tus trucos de magia son muy buenos, al mismo nivel de los de él, además de que él podía hacerse pasar por mí sin disfraz. Y lo que estabas haciendo recién era lo que siempre hacía con las joyas que robaba. No puedes negarlo. Haces las mismas poses, los mismos gestos, tienes la misma confianza que él.

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo.

—Como esperaba de ti, meitantei-san. Supongo que no iba a poder mantenerlo en secreto de ti por mucho tiempo —dijo el mago con la voz de Kaito Kid—. Espero que cumplas tu palabra y no me denuncies.

El detective sintió nostalgia al escuchar su apodo.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Kid nunca fue una mala persona y tú tampoco lo eres. No tengo un motivo para hacerlo.

Kaito se acercó un poco más a Shinichi.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Casi desde el inicio, pero ahí solo fue por instinto. Mientras más te conocía, más seguro me encontraba al respecto.

—Así que desde el inicio... Probablemente tienes muchas preguntas al respecto.

—Sí... Me gustaría saber qué buscabas. Y por qué dejaste ya de robar. Puedes confiar en mí, supongo que si ya no lo haces es porque no es necesario.

—Te contaré todo, pero... no quiero que te alteres ¿está bien? —dijo Kaito—. Es más complicado de lo que parece y digamos que he hecho cosas un poco... arriesgadas.

Shinichi al escuchar eso, se angustió. Entendió que entonces había algo mucho más profundo que solo estar buscando una joya y que quizás pasó por situaciones complicadas. Sintió mucho miedo por su amigo y lo que pudo haber pasado. Pero también esa frase algo hizo en su mente. Lo hizo sentir como si ya hubiera vivido esa misma situación y ahora se estaba repitiendo. Shinichi empezaba a notar un pequeño patrón. Esa sensación de deja vú solía tenerla casi siempre que estaba con Kaito.

—¿Shinichi?

—Perdón, estaba pensando... Es que suena que fue algo complicado para ti —dijo Shinichi.

—Un poco, nada que no pudiera manejar —dijo Kaito con confianza.

Luego de eso, los dos se sentaron en la cama de la habitación uno frente al otro. Kaito al igual como lo había hecho unos meses atrás, empezó con su historia. El detective no podía creer lo que iba escuchando, pero una parte de esa historia la sentía muy cercana. Kaito le contó todo, menos lo del poder de Pandora porque seguramente no le creería, además de omitir que él lo había ayudado. Además recordar eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Cuando Kaito terminó de contar su historia, se quedaron en silencio.

—Es increíble... —dijo Shinichi anonadado—. ¡¿Cómo...?! Es decir... Todo lo que hiciste y lo que lograste... Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. ¡¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?! ¡Yo te hubiera podido ayudar!

Kaito sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Me ayudaste más de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás... —murmuró el mago.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada importante... —dijo Kaito serio—. Por favor... Te voy a pedir que esto sea un secreto. Nadie puede saberlo y si te lo he contado, es porque confío en ti, Shinichi. Sé que tú me entenderás.

Kaito tomó la mano de Shinichi entre las suyas con delicadeza, se había arriesgado a contarle sin importarle las consecuencias ya que no era algo que iba a poder ocultarle. Además seguía confiando en él, sabía que él nuevamente lo entendería y no haría nada en su contra.

Shinichi por su parte, al sentir el contacto con las manos de Kaito sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Era extraño como las manos del mago eran tan cálidas que le daban una sensación de seguridad y confianza muy extraña. Era un contacto nuevo, Kaito nunca había tomado su mano de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba acostumbrado a él, como si hubiera sido algo que había extrañado. Shinichi con las mejillas rojas por el gesto sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte con ese contacto. Entonces sin pensarlo y casi como una reacción natural de su cuerpo, colocó su otra mano libre encima de las manos de Kaito.

—Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie, Kaito. Sé que no debió ser nada fácil y te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí.

El mago le sonrió muy feliz al escucharlo.

—Sabía que tú lo entenderías.

—Perdón si te incomodé con esto —dijo Shinichi preocupado—. Pero necesitaba sacarme esa duda... Esto es realmente un alivio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque... ya todo terminó bien, ¿no? —dijo el detective sonriendo—. Me alegra que ya no tengas que estar pendiente de eso.

Kaito sonrió, pero desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Sí... todo terminó...

Shinichi miró la reacción que tuvo el mago con curiosidad.

—Kaito... Espero que nunca más pases por algo así. Pero en cualquier situación, lo que sea, siempre te ayudaré. Puedes confiar en mí.

Kaito lo miró con cariño, Shinichi siempre tenía la misma disposición para ayudar a los demás.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí. Pero no debes preocuparte, ya nunca más me involucraré en cosas de estilo.

—¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?

—Porque le prometí a alguien que así sería —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Y pienso cumplir mi palabra, aun cuando esa persona haya olvidado nuestra promesa.

—¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué olvidaría su promesa?

El mago contuvo una pequeña risa y luego levantó la mano de Shinichi que aún sostenía entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

—Me tendrás que disculpar, meitantei-san. Pero es un secreto y los magos nunca revelan sus secretos.

Shinichi se quedó inmóvil, con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la acción del mago. Kaito luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras el detective miró su mano por unos segundos.

—Iré a prepararme para salir —dijo Kaito saliendo de su habitación—. Así salimos pronto.

El detective al escucharlo entonces reaccionó.

—¿Eh? ¿Vamos a ir igual a Ekoda? —dijo Shinichi siguiendo al mago.

Kaito había ido al armario del pasillo a sacar un pequeño bolso que pensaba llevar.

—¡Claro! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Tengo que ir a buscar esas cosas que necesito.

—Pero ya es tarde, donde nos quedamos hablando...

—No te preocupes, Shinichi, hoy es viernes, así que podemos quedarnos allá hoy y regresamos mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, creo que está bien. Entonces iré a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa y nos vamos.

Después de un rato en que ambos se prepararon, emprendieron el camino hasta llegar a Ekoda cuando ya era tarde. La casa de Kaito no tenía muchos muebles y adornos, había dejado la casa para que pudiera ser ocupada si un día quería regresar, pero no era como cuando vivía ahí.

—Es una casa muy grande —dijo Shinichi al entrar.

—Bueno, no se compara a la tuya. No tengo una habitación exclusiva para libros.

—No, pero seguro que tienes una para hacer trucos, ¿no?

—Tienes curiosidad, ¿cierto? —dijo Kaito molestándolo.

—Claro que no, no me interesaría ver algo como eso.

Los dos subieron al segundo piso de la casa y entraron en la habitación de Kaito.

—Puedes dormir acá, debes estar cansado —dijo el mago—. Yo dormiré en la habitación de mamá.

—Gracias... —dijo Shinichi.

El detective fue hasta la habitación que le había indicado el mago, se colocó su pijama y se tendió en la cama. Solo pudo pensar en el contacto que tuvo con Kaito y el beso que él le había dado en su mano. Shinichi se sonrojó al pensar en él y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué estoy pensando? No debo pensar esas cosas... Él coquetea con todos, ¿no? Solo lo hace por molestar...

Shinichi apagó todas las luces y se acomodó para dormir.

_"Pero siento que conmigo es diferente... Hay algo especial entre los dos, como si tuviéramos alguna conexión... Me gustaría saber... porqué me siento así con él... "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D
> 
> Bueno, este no es el capítulo final porque quería mostrar bien el cómo se relacionaban Kaito y Shinichi ahora. Y salió más largo de lo que esperaba xD 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, quise demostrar como Kaito no se rinde y al mismo tiempo como Shinichi se siente igual atraído por Kaito. Me gusta mucho mostrar el cómo interactúan y cómo se van sintiendo juntos. Y también debía colocar algunos detalles que faltaba aclarar. 
> 
> El próximo capítulo sí debería ser el último jajajaja xD Lo siento por hacerlos sufrir y alargar esto :3 Aunque no es alargar, es solo que no acorto las cosas que escribo xD Quiero que queden bien :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia, por seguirla, por sus kudos y sus comentarios! ¡Me hace muy feliz ver sus reacciones y que ha tenido buena recepción! ¡Significa mucho para mí! <3 ¡Y muchas gracias por su paciencia!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	32. Capítulo 31

Shinichi despertó al otro día muy relajado, había descansado y se sentía tranquilo. Se quedó mirando por un momento el techo de la habitación, pensando en si tenía algo que hacer hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa. Recordó que había ido a Ekoda con Kaito y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz. Se levantó y fue a la habitación donde estaba Kaito para despertarlo.

Entró cuidadosamente en la pieza, sin hacer ruido. Kaito todavía dormía, lo cual era algo que esperaba. Shinichi se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó en el lado de ella, mirando al mago, quien se veía muy tranquilo durmiendo, respirando lentamente. Shinichi se quedó observándolo en silencio sin poder quitar su mirada de él. Luego, con su mano acarició el pelo y el rostro de Kaito, haciéndole cariño en la mejilla. Shinichi de a poco empezó a acercarse a él, moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de distancia, completamente atraído hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Kaito.

Y entonces se detuvo repentinamente, completamente confundido.

_“¿Qué me sucede? ¡Yo iba a…! ¡¿Por qué?! Fue tan natural, simplemente me moví y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba tan cerca de él…”_

Shinichi se alejó de Kaito, con la sensación de quien hace algo prohibido y con la adrenalina de estar viviendo algo que deseaba hace tiempo. Sentía su cara arder y su corazón estaba acelerado.

_“Es como si fuera un sueño… Un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo y que siempre quise revivir…”_

Tratando de dejar de pensar en eso, el detective se levantó y empezó a mirar la habitación para despejar su mente. Luego de un momento, ya más tranquilo y un poco aburrido, decidió despertar al mago.

—Kaito… —dijo Shinichi despacio—. Ya despierta, Kaito…

De a poco el mago empezó a reaccionar.

—Déjame dormir… Siempre haces lo mismo...

—¿Siempre? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Aún estás dormido? —dijo Shinichi sin entender.

Kaito entonces abrió los ojos en silencio, miró a Shinichi un momento y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Solo me confundí, Aoko siempre me venía a despertar en las mañanas… ¿por qué no me dejas dormir, Shinichi? ¿Pasa algo?

—Ya es media mañana, no seas flojo.

Kaito después de la insistencia de Shinichi, se sentó en el cama.

—Ya está bien… ¿Que no descansas los fines de semana, Shinichi?

—Sí lo hago, pero ya había despertado.

—¡Entonces vuelve a dormir!

—No es tan fácil cuando estás acostumbrado a dormir en un mismo horario, a diferencia de ti que terminas trasnochando hasta muy tarde.

—Sí, como digas, ya estoy despierto… Hay toallas en el armario, para que puedas bañarte.

—Gracias —dijo Shinichi yendo hacia la puerta—. No vuelvas a acostarte.

—Sí…

Mientras Shinichi se bañaba, Kaito se levantó rápidamente y fue a comprar cosas para el desayuno ya que no tenían nada en esa casa para comer. Cuando regresó, Shinichi estaba en la sala de estar, viendo algunas cosas que estaban en el lugar.

—Podrías haberme esperado para que no fueras solo —dijo el detective al verlo entrar.

—No te preocupes, es mi culpa por no pensar en esto antes.

—¿Te ayudo?

—No es necesario, no me demoraré mucho.

Kaito colocó agua en la cafetera para preparar café y empezó a ordenar sus compras en la cocina. Mientras el detective seguía en el otro extremo de la sala, observando el lugar.

—¿Por qué tu casa es tan extraña, Kaito?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No tiene demasiadas cosas, muebles básicos, muy pocos adornos. Pero tiene objetos únicos, como libros difíciles de encontrar y aparatos antiguos históricos. Aparte de que la proporción de la edificación es extraña. Supongo que eso último es por la habitación escondida de la que hablaste ayer donde guardas todo lo de Kid.

Kaito sonrió al escucharlo, a Shinichi nunca se le escapaba ningún detalle.

—Esa habitación está cerrada y vacía ahora. La entrada la selló mamá por precaución, si es que ellos aparecían por acá. Y sobre nuestras cosas, todo siguen repartido entre Ekoda, Odaiba y Beika. Aquí ahora aparte de tenerla para bodega de algunos objetos importantes, dejamos muebles más sencillos por si necesitábamos volver a quedarnos acá y no estuviera la casa vacía.

—¿Por qué no dejan todo en un solo lugar?

—Deberíamos traernos las cosas de Odaiba —dijo Kaito pensando—. Es solo que no nos hemos dado el tiempo de ordenar todo y mamá se fue a Estados Unidos sin importarle mucho eso.

—Ya veo… Chikage-san es bastante relajada en ese sentido, no es de extrañar que se haya ido así sin pensar en eso.

Kaito al escuchar esa frase, se dio vuelta a mirar a Shinichi.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? No la conoces…

—Ohh… No es que lo sepa, hablas muy poco de ella, pero esa es la impresión que tengo —dijo Shinichi pensando—. Me la imagino como alguien muy relajada y alegre, sin preocupaciones.

—Sí, es algo así… —respondió Kaito.

El mago sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba preparando, pensando que el hecho de que el detective estaba diciendo ese tipo de comentarios era una buena señal. Pensaba que tal vez el tiempo le ayudaría a recordar algunas cosas. Por mientras, Shinichi se acercó a una mesa larga, observando una espada que le llamaba la atención.

—¿Por qué tienes una katana? —dijo Shinichi sin entender.

Kaito miró hacia donde estaba el detective en silencio y luego volvió a mirar a la cocina antes de contestar.

—Es una reliquia antigua, la necesitaba para un proyecto muy importante —dijo Kaito con un poco de melancolía—. La verdad es un préstamo, debo devolverla a su dueño, pero puede que todavía la necesite.

Shinichi tomó la espada, pero era más pesada de lo que había pensado. La sostuvo con sus dos manos y se quedó mirándola muy concentrado. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en sus manos, como si fuera un choque eléctrico que hizo que la soltara de la nada.

—¡Agh, qué demonios! —gritó Shinichi.

La katana cayó en el suelo y Kaito asustado pensando que podría haberse cortado, se acercó a él.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—Nada —dijo Shinichi con sus manos juntas—. Sentí como si me hubiera dado la corriente.

—¿De verdad fue solo eso? ¿No fue muy exagerada tu reacción para eso?

—¡No fue una simple sensación! ¡Fue algo muy fuerte, no sé cómo explicarlo! Como un choque eléctrico potente que me hizo soltar la espada.

Kaito lo miró extrañado ante lo que decía.

—Déjame ver tus manos —dijo el mago—. ¿Te duelen?

Shinichi extendió sus manos. Las tenía muy pálidas, como si no tuviera sangre. Sus venas se marcaban mucho debido a la palidez, dando un color semi azulado a su piel. Además de eso, tenía una pequeña marca roja en ambas palmas, pero era como las que se generan cuando se apreta algo con fuerza.

—Me duelen un poco… ¿No están muy pálidas? —dijo Shinichi.

Kaito observó los rasgos de la piel con detalle y luego tomó las manos del detective. Las tenía muy frías lo cual era muy extraño. Shinichi al sentir el contacto con Kaito, de nuevo sintió una gran calidez y tranquilidad que lo inundaban. Pero también sintió como el dolor que sentía en ellas había desaparecido. Se sonrojó levemente con ese gesto, sintiéndose bien y deseando que ese contacto no terminara.

—Es verdad... —dijo Kaito serio—. ¿Te duele ahora?

—N-No, ya no…

—Entonces solo fue eso… Pero tienes las manos heladas —dijo el mago haciendo que las manos de Shinichi quedaran entre las suyas—. Tal vez la casa está muy fría.

—N-No, no es eso… No es que tenga frío…

—Ven, necesitas entibiarte.

Kaito lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó hasta la cocina, mientras Shinichi solo lo siguió sin decir nada. El detective seguía sintiendo que el contacto con Kaito tenía un raro efecto en él. El mago le sirvió una taza de café y se la pasó al detective.

—Tómalo por mientras termino —dijo Kaito sonriendo.

Shinichi asintió, tomó la taza con ambas manos y bebió un poco. Luego se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, viendo como Kaito iba a la sala y recogía la katana con facilidad, observándola con cuidado, sin que le sucediera nada a él. Shinichi se dio cuenta que Kaito se veía un poco preocupado, parecía estar muy concentrado pensando.

—¿Pasa algo, Kaito? Te ves muy serio.

—No, nada. Solo estaba viendo si no le sucedió nada a la espada —dijo el mago sonriendo volviendo a la cocina—. Es una de las cosas que me debo llevar.

—¿Por qué necesitas la katana?

—Ya te dije que necesito diversos objetos para mis trucos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco si piensas usar eso!

—¡Tranquilo, Shinichi! No es como que te vaya a partir en dos dentro de una caja… Aunque si quieres ser mi modelo para intentarlo, no me voy a negar…

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!

—¡Es una lástima porque sería muy divertido! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Estás mejor?

—Ah, sí, mis manos están más tibias, gracias… —dijo Shinichi.

—Me alegro que así sea.

Kaito le sonrió como si se sintiera aliviado y luego volvió a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Shinichi se sonrojó con su sonrisa y recordó el contacto con sus manos que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara..

_“Kaito se preocupa mucho por mí… Es muy tierno... “_

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Pasaron unos días más y Shinichi y Kaito ya eran muy unidos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos e iban a visitarse seguido sin ningún motivo. Para Shinichi, Kaito había logrado que esa sensación extraña de soledad desapareciera por completo, además que siempre que tenía un mal día, Kaito lograba hacerlo sonreír con sus tonteras. El mago por su parte, aunque disfrutaba su tiempo con él, estaba muy pendiente de ver qué cambios había tenido el detective y si veía alguna mejoría. Y aunque notaba que Shinichi era mucho más abierto con él, y que a veces decía cosas que no debería haber sabido, no habían rastros de que pudiera recordarlo. Su búsqueda por encontrar una solución tampoco avanzaba mucho, pero seguía investigando al respecto.

Un día en que no habían planeado nada en especial, Shinichi fue en la mañana a la casa del mago. Kaito recibió al detective con la casa un poco desordenada. Tenía la televisión encendida, algunos platos sucios en la cocina, y la sala desordenada por haber estado ensayando sus trucos en ella, con los muebles amontonados por la orilla y con muchos objetos distintos por todas partes.

—Disculpa que tengo todo desordenado —dijo Kaito.

—Sí, ya veo… Pero no te preocupes, te puedo ayudar.

—Gracias, te lo pagaré de alguna manera. Sabes que cuando me concentro en mi magia no me importa nada más —dijo el mago sonriendo.

—¿De verdad todo lo que está tirado acá sirve para tus trucos? —dijo Shinichi tomando entre sus manos unos tubos de ensayo de laboratorio.

—No preguntes Shinichi, se pierde la gracia de la magia si te cuento para qué sirven.

—Eres muy extraño...

Los dos empezaron a ordenar la sala, mientras en la televisión daban una noticia de Shizuoka. Shinichi miró la pantalla un rato mirando de qué se trataba.

—Hace unos días soñé que viajábamos a Shizuoka —dijo Shinichi murmurando, como si pensara en voz alta.

Kaito se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó al detective hablar. Podía ser solo una coincidencia, pero ellos habían viajado juntos a Shizuoka cuando habían empezado su relación.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Kaito—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Fui allá hace mucho tiempo por un caso y creo que no he vuelto a ir. Es un lindo lugar.

—Oh… ¿Y qué pasaba en tu sueño? —preguntó Kaito con curiosidad.

—Paseábamos por el bosque y conversábamos en la orilla del lago, no recuerdo sobre qué —dijo Shinichi sonriendo sin darse cuenta—. Era muy agradable.

—Tal vez podríamos ir algún día. Sería entretenido y nos relajaríamos.

—Eso me gustaría. El ritmo de Tokyo es estresante.

Kaito se quedó en silencio feliz, lo que le había contado Shinichi era un gran avance y aunque no sabía la causa, lo hacía sentir tranquilo y que aumentaran sus esperanzas.

Unos minutos después, ya habían terminado de recoger las cosas y la sala volvió a estar ordenada.

—¡Ya terminamos! —dijo Kaito feliz.

—¿Cómo un simple truco puede necesitar tantos objetos raros? ¡Un día vendré y habrás convertido tu casa en quizás qué cosa!

—No seas exagerado, Shinichi. Y te dije que te lo recompensaría. Vamos, te invito a almorzar, ¿está bien?

—Preferiría que me lo pagaras dejando de hacer trucos —dijo Shinichi—. Tengo la impresión que un día nos meteremos en problemas debido a ellos.

—¡Eres tan aburrido, detective! Un poco de alegría no trae problemas —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. Bueno, iré a almorzar al centro comercial, ¿me acompañas o no?

Shinichi sonrió. Le gustaba tener esas pequeñas discusiones con el mago, además que admiraba la alegría y espontaneidad que siempre tenía Kaito.

—Está bien, vamos.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron al centro comercial de Beika. Estaban hablando de en qué lugar deberían ir a comer, cuando de pronto, Shinichi chocó con una persona en la esquina de un pasillo.

—¡Ah, disculpa! Estaba distraído… —dijo Shinichi para luego ver a la chica con la que se había topado— ¡¿Nakamori?!

Aoko estaba en frente de ellos, acompañada por Ran. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al verlas. Aoko miró a Shinichi y luego sonrió.

—¡Ah, eres tú, Kudo-kun! —dijo Aoko—. ¡Perdón, no me fijé por dónde iba!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Aoko?! —dijo Kaito—. ¡¿Qué ni siquiera sabes caminar?!

—¡No seas malo! —alegó ella—. ¡No me había fijado y ya me disculpé con él!

—¡Eres muy torpe! Por eso después te metes en problemas o te caes con facilidad! —dijo Kaito molestándola.

—¡No soy torpe, solo no lo vi, no se puede ver lo que hay a la vuelta de una esquina!

Shinichi los observaba en silencio, un poco incómodo con la situación. Ya había conocido a Aoko antes, pero el que se pelearan así era algo extraño para él. Se notaba que eran muy cercanos y eso lo hacía sentirse apartado. En vez de fijarse en sus palabras, prefirió hablar con Ran.

—¿Cómo estás, Ran? ¿Qué hacen por acá?

—Aprovechamos el día para hacer algunas compras y luego iremos al cine.

—Ya veo, parece que se han hecho muy cercanas en este último tiempo.

—Sí, así es —dijo Ran feliz—. Aoko-chan es una chica muy amable y simpática.

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no vamos al cine los 4? —dijo de pronto Aoko muy alegre—. ¡Será divertido!

—Bueno, nosotros íbamos a ir a almorzar —dijo Shinichi.

—Podemos ir a comer y después a ver la película, ¿les parece bien? —dijo Kaito.

—¡Claro! Es una buena idea —dijo Ran.

Los 4 después de pasear un rato por el lugar, almorzaron y luego en la tarde fueron al cine como habían dicho. Para la mala suerte de los chicos, Aoko y Ran habían escogido una película romántica de fantasía y fueron obligados por ellas a acompañarlas. Cuando salieron del cine, los dos hombres no se veían muy felices, mientras que las chicas estaban entusiasmadas.

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ran.

—No es mi estilo… —dijo Shinichi con cara de aburrimiento—. Era bastante predecible.

—¡Qué dices! —dijo Aoko alegre—. ¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Fue una historia muy romántica!

—¡Si, me gustó mucho el final! —dijo Ran entusiasmada—. Muestran cómo el amor de ambos fue capaz de romper la maldición de 100 años de sus familias.

—¡Eso demuestra que el amor verdadero todo lo puede! —dijo Aoko.

—Siempre que se tengan buenas intenciones, y se confíe en el amor y la amistad todo se puede superar —dijo Ran.

—Qué estupidez… —dijo Kaito quien se había quedado callado todo este tiempo.

—Que tú no seas romántico no significa que sea una estupidez —dijo Aoko.

El mago se detuvo al escucharla.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es una tontería! —dijo Kaito— ¡Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real!

—¡Qué malo eres, Kaito! —dijo Aoko—. Era una linda historia, además quién sabe si cosas así puedan suceder en realidad.

—¿Crees que el amor es suficiente para solucionar todo? —dijo el mago serio—. ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ningún problema se soluciona tan fácilmente! ¡No estamos viviendo en una película donde el amor verdadero resuelve los problemas!

—¡No tienes que reaccionar así, Kaito! —dijo Aoko—. ¡No es para tanto!

—¿No lo es?… Si realmente fuera así… —dijo el mago serio para luego callarse— No importa… Prefiero irme ahora, gracias por todo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kaito salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Ran extrañada.

—No lo sé… —dijo Aoko—. Siempre se burla de todo, pero no suele ser así…

—Iré tras él —dijo Shinichi—. Discúlpenos que nos vayamos tan pronto. ¡Nos vemos!

El detective salió corriendo, dejando a las chicas confundidas con lo que había pasado. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero ya no lo divisaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, salió del lugar en dirección a la casa del mago.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Shinichi simplemente entró y subió hacia la habitación de él. Kaito estaba apoyado de la baranda, mirando hacia el atardecer, jugando con una baraja de cartas.

—¿Qué fue eso, Kaito? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado acercándose a su lado.

—Lo siento… Sé que reaccioné de forma exagerada —dijo Kaito.

—¿Qué es lo que te afecta ahora que no puedes solucionar?

El mago se quedó en silencio para luego sonreír.

—No te preocupes Shinichi, solo lo dije por cosas del pasado. Supongo que me dejé llevar por todo lo que sentía antes. La vida no es simple y no vivimos en un mundo color de rosa.

El detective mirándolo con un poco de preocupación, se acercó a él y simplemente lo abrazó. Kaito apenas reaccionó y también lo abrazó, sintiéndose apoyado por él.

—Sé que pasaste por cosas muy complicadas que no deberías haber vivido, así como yo también las viví —dijo Shinichi abrazándolo con más fuerza—. Pero fuiste capaz de seguir adelante y encontrar una solución. Por eso, no importa lo que pase ahora, no importa lo que pueda suceder en el futuro, sé que siempre lograrás resolver lo que sea que te propongas.

Kaito cerró los ojos y se quedó apoyado en el hombro de Shinichi.

—Vivimos cosas extrañas, ¿no? —dijo Kaito—. Cosas a las que la mayoría de las personas no está expuesta.

—Por eso los demás no entenderán a lo que te refieres… Pero yo sí lo haré. Por eso, cualquier cosa que te suceda, yo puedo ayudarte. Yo te comprenderé.

Los dos se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, aún estando muy cerca uno del otro, sin darse cuenta que se habían quedado tomados de las manos.

—Gracias, Shinichi —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

El detective le sonrió, con las mejillas un poco rojas, sin pensar en nada más que en cómo le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en el mago.

El momento fue interrumpido por el celular de Kaito que comenzó a sonar. Los dos que estaban distraídos, se asustaron un poco al escucharlo y con nerviosismo se separaron. El mago al revisar su teléfono, se sorprendió de ver quién llamaba.

—Disculpa, tengo que contestar —dijo Kaito.

—Sí, no te preocupes, anda tranquilo.

Cuando el mago se alejó de él saliendo de la habitación, Shinichi se quedó mirándolo por un momento, pero luego se giró para dejar de verlo. Tenía el corazón acelerado.

_“Cada vez nos acercamos más… No puedo evitarlo, además hoy solo quería ayudarlo… quiero ayudarlo… ¿Qué le pasará? Algo le está afectando para haber hablado así… ”_

Mientras tanto, Kaito bajó a la planta baja para poder hablar tranquilo. También se sentía emocionado, por lo que acababa de suceder y por la llamada que estaba por atender. Kaito se quedó en la sala de estar y contestó la llamada sin hablar muy alto.

—¡Akako! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has estado bien? —dijo el mago feliz.

—Vaya, ¿a qué se debe tanta amabilidad? —contestó la chica.

—¡Qué fría, Akako! —dijo Kaito sonriendo—. ¿Acaso alguien no puede preguntarte como estás solo para saber de ti?

—Estoy segura que ese no es tu caso.

—Siempre soy muy atento con todos, señorita —dijo Kaito—. Pero si le desagrada la idea de tener una charla amistosa, entonces eres libre de decirme el porqué me has llamado.

Akako se quedó callada unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Averigüé un rumor sobre Pandora, nada confirmado, pero creo que te podría interesar.

—Te escucho.

—Dicen que en el momento en que se creó esa piedra maldita, muchos hechiceros intentaron detener su poder, pero todos sufrieron graves heridas en sus cuerpos y terminaron muriendo. Sin embargo, uno de los magos más poderosos logró crear una forma de detener el caos de Pandora. Debido a lo que hizo, Pandora se fue en contra de él, y el hechicero perdió todo su poder, sufriendo un gran daño en su cuerpo y a los pocos días murió. Se dice que ese es el origen del porqué se nos dice a las brujas que no debemos interferir. Nadie sabe bien si es real o no, dónde estaría ahora ni cómo sería esta creación.

—Eso que mencionas… ¿crees que pueda ser la katana?

—No lo creo —dijo Akako—. Parte de ese poder probablemente sí fue traspasado a la katana, pero no es lo que mencionan.

—Entonces es otra cosa lo que debo buscar.

—Si es que encuentras a esa creación, podrías solucionar su problema —dijo Akako—. Quien me habló de eso decía que más que para destruirla, era algo para curar los males que generaba Pandora.

Kaito al escuchar eso, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Luego empezó a sonreír.

—Esto es un gran alivio… ¡Lo puedo lograr!

—No tengo una pista de lo que es ni dónde puede estar. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

—Lo sé, gracias Akako. Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

—¿Él cómo está? ¿No ha mejorado en algo?

—Shinichi reaccionó a la katana la otra vez —dijo Kaito—. La tomó en sus manos y dijo que le dio una corriente eléctrica.

—Reaccionó a la espada porque tiene la magia de Pandora dentro de él. Es normal que exista ese rechazo.

—Eso pensé… También ahora último… Es bueno que me hayas llamado, porque quiero saber tu opinión —dijo Kaito serio—. A veces dice cosas que no debería saber porque todavía no se las he dicho, o también me contó un sueño que no recordaba bien, pero fue algo que vivimos nosotros. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

—¿Eso ha ido en aumento?

—Sí. Antes no era tan seguido, pero ahora ese tipo de comentarios es mucho más frecuente.

—Puede ser que el efecto del hechizo esté pasando, aunque dudo mucho que sea así. O también… Puede que Kudo-kun ya está cerca de este objeto que mencioné que quitaría su efecto —dijo Akako—. Y se ve influenciado por él.

Kaito se sorprendió al escucharla.

—Entonces está cerca de nosotros…

—Es probable… o como te dije, si hubo una parte de ese poder que igual se traspasó a la katana, puede que incluso sea eso lo que lo esté ayudando.

—Dios, esto es demasiado… Siento que estoy tan cerca, pero es tan abstracto al mismo tiempo —dijo Kaito con una pequeña risa nerviosa—. ¡Estoy tan feliz y tan aterrado…! No sé por dónde comenzar a buscar, pero definitivamente no pararé hasta alcanzarlo.

—Siempre has sido muy obstinado, ¿no, Kuroba-kun? —dijo Akako—. Seguro se te ocurrirá algo.

—Bueno… ya tengo algo en mente en realidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pronto pasará el cometa Volley, ¿no? No sé cómo puede influir, pero tengo que lograr ver ese cometa con Shinichi cuando pase por acá. Algo conseguiré con eso.

—Veré si puedo averiguar algo al respecto, te avisaré cualquier noticia —dijo la bruja—. Suerte con eso.

—Gracias por todo, Akako.

Kaito cortó la llamada feliz.

_“Lo voy a lograr… Estoy seguro de eso, así que solo espera, Shinichi…”_

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Unos días después, Kaito empezó con exámenes en su instituto, por lo que durante 5 días se quedó en su casa de Ekoda para aprovechar el tiempo y no tener que hacer el largo viaje hasta Beika. Fue una semana un poco complicada tanto para él como para Shinichi que estaban muy acostumbrados a estar juntos, aun cuando solo eran amigos.

Cuando Kaito volvió a Beika, se sentía aliviado de poder regresar. Era de noche, podría haberse regresado al día siguiente, pero no quería pasar más tiempo allá. Kaito llegó a su casa feliz y empezó a ordenar el pequeño bolso que se había llevado para el viaje para poder ir pronto donde Shinichi. Estaba en eso cuando tocaron su puerta.

El mago, sabiendo quién era, fue hasta la planta baja y abrió feliz la puerta.

—No me dijiste que volvías hoy —dijo Shinichi apenas lo vio.

—Te iba a avisar después, es viernes en la noche, así que imaginé que estabas haciendo lo que siempre haces los viernes: estar involucrado en un caso —dijo Kaito haciéndolo pasar.

—Qué gracioso… ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

—Creo que bien, no fueron muy difíciles, en una semana estarán los resultados.

—Para ti todo siempre es fácil...

—¡Por supuesto! Puedo con cualquier cosa —dijo Kaito con confianza.

—¿No te molesta que haya venido sin avisar? Es tarde, pero como vi la luz encendida, pensé en pasar a verte —dijo Shinichi.

—Claro que no, puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Gracias, de verdad no lo pensé, ahora creo que pude haberte molestado…

Kaito se acercó a él, sacó una flor y se la ofreció.

—Siempre estaré feliz de recibirte, Shinichi.

El mago se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, pero el detective se quedó inmóvil al oír esa frase. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Sentía que esa frase ya la había escuchado antes. Siempre que estaba con Kaito, sentía esa sensación de familiaridad. Cuando el mago le confesó que él era Kid, pensó que esa era la razón por la que se sentía así.

Pero no era tan simple.

Iba mucho más allá que simplemente haber sido el ladrón que veía cada cierto tiempo. Kaito desde el inicio lo conocía perfectamente. Y él mismo a veces sentía que también conocía al mago muy bien. Esa sensación de pérdida que sentía cuando Kaito decía alguna frase o cuando le contaba situaciones por las que había pasado hace poco no era normal. Era como sentir si hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo.

Shinichi se sintió nuevamente confundido y colapsado.

—¿Quién eres realmente? —murmuró el detective.

Kaito se dio vuelta a mirarlo extrañado. Shinichi tenía la mirada escondida hacia el suelo, lo cual preocupó al mago.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kaito volviendo a donde estaba el detective.

—Tal vez esa no es la pregunta correcta que debo hacerte… No, no es esa… —dijo Shinichi pensando para sí mismo, para luego volver a levantar la mirada—. Nosotros nos conocimos antes, ¿no es así?

Shinichi le habló muy serio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión muy decidida. Kaito tuvo miedo, podía ser descubierto.

—Bueno, sabes que nos conocimos en mis robos...

—¡No me refiero a eso! —dijo Shinichi un poco alterado mirándolo—. ¡¿Cómo es que… cómo es que me sucede esto cada vez que estoy contigo?!

—Shinichi, yo… no entiendo... —dijo Kaito sin ser capaz de terminar su frase.

—Llevo tiempo preguntándome..., pero no lo entiendo. No es que no disfrute estar a tu lado, pero a veces cuando nos juntamos, esta maldita sensación de melancolía me invade y… ¡No lo entiendo...! Me empecé a preguntar ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué cada vez que me hablas siento que estoy acostumbrado a ti? ¿Por qué no pude alejarme aún cuando nos estábamos recién conociendo? ¿Por qué siento que ya nos hemos conocido? —Shinichi suspiró calmado, pero visiblemente abrumado—. La única respuesta a la que pude llegar es que de alguna forma ya nos habíamos conocido antes… ¡Pero eso es algo que me confunde aún más…! Por eso… Creo que tú me puedes aclarar esto...

Kaito lo miró sorprendido y una gran angustia lo invadió. Ver a Shinichi así solo lo hacía sentirse mal. Y debido a eso, prefirió no querer mentir por esta vez.

—Es mi culpa… —dijo Kaito desviando la mirada—. Es por un error mío que te sientes así.

Shinichi lo miró un poco confundido.

—No es algo que sea fácil de entender —dijo Kaito—. Pero sí, tienes razón... Hace un tiempo nosotros nos conocimos y éramos muy cercanos, vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Sin embargo, tú no recuerdas nada…

El detective se sintió un poco sorprendido. No estaba preparado para una confirmación de lo que decía.

—Entonces es verdad… ¿Por qué… por qué no puedo recordarte?

—No lo vas a creer, prefiero no decirlo.

—¡Si ni siquieras lo intentas, ¿cómo lo podría creer?!

—¡Porque es algo que creerás que es imposible! ¡Más aún que esa droga que convierte en niño a los adultos! —dijo Kaito frustrado—. ¡Ni siquiera tengo una prueba como para que no creas que estoy loco!

Kaito se sentó en el sillón, mirando el suelo y tapándose la cara con sus manos por un momento para luego volver a mirar al suelo. Shinichi se asustó, para que el mago tuviera esa reacción debía ser realmente algo difícil de creer. Prefirió no insistir en lo que sucedió, sino que abordarlo de otra forma.

—Al menos… puedes decirme qué es lo que me sucede… —dijo Shinichi sentándose a su lado—. Lo único que he podido deducir es que tengo un tipo de amnesia muy selectiva. Algo que no es común.

—Así es… De una forma inexplicable... yo soy el centro de tu amnesia —dijo Kaito mirándolo—. Es por eso que no puedes recordarme. Eso implica también que olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos y cualquier momento y persona relacionada a mí…

—Eso explicaría… porqué habían cosas contigo que me parecían tan familiares, o momentos que recuerdo solo una parte, sin detalles que probablemente viví contigo… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo nos conocimos?

—Hace como 7 u 8 meses atrás…

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo…! —dijo Shinichi sin creerlo—. Dios, esto es muy confuso… Necesito procesar bien todo esto…

—Está bien, vamos despacio —dijo Kaito preocupado—. Voy a ir despejando tus dudas de a poco, ¿está bien? Y si mejor quieres hablar otro día, también podemos dejarlo hasta acá…

—No, está bien… Quiero saber lo que sucedió, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo sepa… ¿Cuándo comenzó esto? Fue el día que me encontraste, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ese día en que sucedió todo… Yo estaba contigo, estaba a tu lado cuando te desmayaste, no te encontré por casualidad. Pero al estar confundido y no recordar nada, aunque me dolió, creí que era mejor evitar que supieras la verdad.

—¿Por qué no decirlo? Estuviste aparentando que no me conocías todo este tiempo.

—¿No hubiera sido incómodo para ti? —dijo Kaito—. Yo hubiera sido un extraño que sabía muchas cosas de ti, creo que eso te hubiera hecho desconfiar mucho... y tú eres muy reservado, no hubieras sabido cómo comportarte. Tal vez incluso de hubieras alejado.

El detective se quedó en silencio, pensando en la situación.

—Entiendo, es muy probable que yo hubiera reaccionado así…

—¡L-Lo siento mucho, Shinichi! —dijo Kaito inclinándose más aún y cerrando los ojos—. ¡Todo es mi culpa! Por favor, perdóname. Aunque he estado todo este tiempo buscando una solución, no lo he conseguido… Nunca debí involucrarte en eso…

Shinichi en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se agachó al frente de Kaito para quedar a su misma altura. El detective se sintió mal al ver cómo sufría por lo sucedido.

—¿Fue por esto… que decidiste mudarte a Beika? —preguntó Shinichi muy calmado.

Kaito asintió con su cabeza sin mirarlo.

—No podía dejarte solo… Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien… Ver si existía una solución… Además…

—¿Además qué?

El mago levantó su cabeza para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos eran tristes, como nunca los había visto Shinichi.

—No quería alejarme de ti… Porque te amo, Shinichi. Eres lo más importante para mí…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos reaccionó.

El detective se ruborizó con la declaración, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Con su mano acarició el rostro de Kaito con delicadeza, lo que hizo que el mago también se sonrojara con el gesto. Los dos se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. De a poco, Shinichi comenzó a acercarse a Kaito, con timidez y un poco de nerviosismo, y finalmente ambos juntaron sus labios y se besaron tiernamente. La emoción que sentían era indescriptible, los dos habían esperado por ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Se separaron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a besarse, con más pasión, como si ambos hubieran necesitado del otro.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron con cariño y luego Kaito lo abrazó fuertemente, con la necesidad de sentir a Shinichi, no quería separarse de él.

—Te amo, Kaito —dijo el detective—. Y por como hablas y por lo que yo mismo he sentido, creo que te amo desde hace más tiempo de lo que creo…

El mago al principio se sonrojó al escucharlo. Luego se separó del abrazo y lo miró sonriendo.

—La verdad es que… nosotros éramos novios y éramos muy felices… Por eso, no pude alejarme de ti… Aún cuando no sabía si tú podrías llegar a quererme y que tal vez todo podría quedar en nada...

Shinichi le sonrió aún teniendo las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—Siempre me sentí atraído hacia ti… —dijo Shinichi en voz baja con un poco de vergüenza— Ahora entiendo porqué...

Kaito le sonrió y Shinichi también le sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ambos con miles de pensamientos en sus mentes.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó Kaito con temor—. Es mi culpa que hayas pasado por eso y ahora no recuerdes… Entiendo si es que estás molesto y quieres alejarte...

El detective se levantó y volvió a sentarse al lado del mago, tomando su mano.

—Kaito, escucha… —dijo Shinichi—. Todavía no sé bien lo que pasó, pero estoy seguro que no es tu culpa, jamás serías capaz de dañar a otros. Es algo que no pudiste controlar. No te sientas mal, está todo bien. Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo.

—Desearía que nada de eso hubiera sucedido… Y no he podido hacer nada…

—¡No digas eso! Dijiste que habías estado buscando una solución, ¿no? Y también te has quedado a mi lado a pesar de todo… Preferiste quedarte conmigo, no debe haber sido fácil para ti, debes haber sufrido mucho, debo haberte causado muchos problemas... Gracias por quedarte a mi lado, Kaito…

—Aún tengo esperanzas de que encontraré la solución… Me gustaría que pudieras recordar todos los lindos momentos que vivimos.

Shinichi tomó las manos de Kaito con cariño.

—Aunque a mí también me gustaría… no te sientas mal si eso no sucede. Tú me lo dijiste, ¿cierto? Que podía crear nuevos recuerdos con nuevas vivencias. Y creo en tus palabras, quiero crear esos nuevos recuerdos a tu lado y vivir nuevas experiencias juntos.

—Gracias, Shinichi… ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—Por ahora, no hablemos más de esto —dijo Shinichi— Ya con solo saber lo que me has dicho, me siento más tranquilo... Es extraño… es como si siempre hubiera sabido que había algo importante entre nosotros.

Kaito sonrió, se acercó y volvió a besar apasionadamente a Shinichi, sorprendiendo al detective.

—Lo siento… —dijo el mago con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y sonriendo—. Es que extrañaba mucho estar así contigo.

Shinichi sonrió y miró al mago fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

—No pidas perdón… —dijo el detective también con la cara roja—. Porque yo hace tiempo que deseaba poder estar así contigo.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Habían pasado ya unos días desde esa noche. Kaito le había empezado a contar de a poco a Shinichi las cosas que habían vivido juntos y lo molestaba cada vez que veía que reaccionaba igual que antes. No le había contado de las cosas peligrosas que había hecho debido a la organización ni que había vuelto a estar hospitalizado en coma porque sabía que el detective lo regañaría una vez más. Prefería contarle mejor de las cosas que hacían día a día y de las anécdotas que habían vivido.

También después de mucha insistencia, el mago le contó de Pandora, de su poder y lo que había pasado. Shinichi aunque siempre fue reacio a creer en hechizos, creyó en la historia de Kaito ya que no tenía un motivo para mentir al respecto y porque no encontraba una explicación lógica por más que había pensado en eso.

Desde que estaban juntos, Shinichi había empezado a tener déjà vus más seguido que antes. Sentía que ya había vivido algunas situaciones y seguía diciendo cosas de Kaito que ya conocía muy bien sin que él se las hubiera dicho todavía. Todo eso les daba esperanza a los dos de que pronto Shinichi podría recuperar sus recuerdos.

Hasta que llegó esa noche especial. Era el momento en que el cometa Volley pasaría cerca de la Tierra. Todos estaban muy expectantes al respecto, incluso se había acordado apagar las luces de ciertos sectores de Tokio para poder apreciarlo de mejor manera.

Kaito y Shinichi estaban en el Edificio Starlight, esperando que el momento llegara. Con las luces de la ciudad apagadas, el cielo nocturno se veía mucho mejor, con muchas más estrellas de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Es raro… Este momento se veía muy lejano cuando todo comenzó, y ya está aquí… Y aunque logré destruirla, no fue como yo quise...

El detective tomó la mano de Kaito y le sonrió.

—No importa, Kaito. Lo que de verdad importa es que ya no existe y no generará más daño a nadie. Y todo eso es gracias a ti.

—Sí, tienes razón… Y tampoco me he rendido. Tal vez debamos pedir un deseo a la estrella fugaz que pasará hoy.

—¿De verdad estás proponiendo eso? —dijo Shinichi molestándolo—. Sé que esta historia es extraña, pero eso es demasiado.

El mago rió al escucharlo.

—Hay que agotar todas las posibilidades, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

—Estás loco.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos tomados de la mano hasta que llegó la hora. De pronto vieron aparecer desde el norte un pequeño brillo en el cielo que se movía.

—¿Es ese? —preguntó Kaito.

—Puede ser…. ¿No es muy lento para que sea un cometa?

—Sí… es extraño su movimiento….

El cometa parecía avanzar lentamente o que el tiempo se había ralentizado. Era una sensación muy extraña. Kaito en ese momento empezó a sentirse muy angustiado. Recordaba todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar por Pandora y este cometa y cada vez se sentía peor.

De pronto sintió como Shinichi apretaba levemente su mano. Kaito lo miró y se dio cuenta que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. El detective miraba al cielo como si no pudiera despegar su vista de él.

Fue entonces cuando Shinichi se desmayó.

Kaito apenas alcanzó a reaccionar para sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pero con el peso, terminó cayendo al suelo con él.

—¡No! ¡Shinichi! ¡Despierta, por favor!

El mago se sentó un poco mejor en el suelo, sosteniéndolo y tratando de despertarlo. De pronto, una fuerte luz lo cegó, teniendo que taparse los ojos para que no le molestara. Cuando pudo abrirlos nuevamente, estaba en un espacio completamente en blanco, que se extendía a lo lejos sin llegar a ver su final.

Kaito estaba confundido, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en dónde estaban ahora. Volvió a ver a Shinichi, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

—¡Shinichi, Shinichi!

—Tranquilo —dijo una voz femenina—. Él está bien.

El mago miró desde donde venía la voz y vio a una silueta amarilla femenina de cabello largo hasta el suelo, túnica de estilo griego y sus ojos redondos y verdes. Todos sus rasgos a excepción de sus ojos eran de tonalidades amarillas. Brillaba en medio de ese nuevo espacio en donde estaban.

—¿Me aseguras que está bien? ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?—dijo Kaito.

—Él solo colapsó debido a la magia de Pandora que seguía dentro de él.

El mago se asustó al escuchar esa frase.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tengo muchos nombres, aunque soy desconocida. Pero el nombre más común que quedó desde la leyenda es Esperanza.

—Esperanza… —dijo Kaito pensando un momento hasta que su rostro se iluminó con una ilusión—. La leyenda de la Caja de Pandora dice que cuando se abrió la caja y luego que todos los males se esparcieran por la Tierra, lo único que quedó fue la Esperanza...

—Así es… Yo soy Esperanza. Lo que queda cuando el mal de Pandora se esparce por el mundo. Aunque la historia contada es un poco distinta a la realidad.

—Tú eres… el ente del que me habló Akako, la creación para curar los males que dejaba Pandora.

La figura se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—Pandora fue creada en el inicio de los tiempos. Su creador fue un hechicero malvado que colocó una maldición en ella. Las personas que la tuvieran por ambición nunca serían felices y fallarían en todo lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, otro hechicero de buen corazón al ver que no había manera de detenerla, al mismo tiempo creó una manera de contrarrestar sus daños a cambio de su vida. Así fue como yo nací y fui encarcelada dentro de Pandora, para poder aliviar el daño que ella generaba.

—¿Por qué no apareciste cuando destruí a Pandora?

—Aparecí, pero me escondí. Porque no podía cumplir su deseo aún. Y fue gracias a ti que pude vivir hasta ahora.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Kaito sin entender.

—Cuando la joya fue destruida, una parte de la magia de Pandora se introdujo en el cuerpo de este chico, para así cumplir con la maldición que les dio. Y yo me introduje en el tuyo, para que en el momento indicado, yo pudiera ayudarlos. Pero el que yo cumpla mi misión fuera de Pandora depende del corazón de la persona. Si tú no mantenías tu fe en que lograrías encontrar una solución, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Fue porque mantuviste viva la esperanza es que ahora podré ayudarte.

—Siempre estuviste en mí… Por eso Shinichi a veces reaccionaba, ¿no? Era porque tú estabas cerca de él.

Esperanza lo miró con dulzura, como una madre cariñosa.

—Eres muy inteligente. Así es, como siempre estuve cerca, a veces recibía parte de mi poder, pero no de forma completa. Si bien, puedo deshacer el daño de Pandora, tampoco puedo sanar a cualquiera. Por eso debo ver si las personas son dignas y realmente no querían a Pandora por ambición. Además que mientras más tiempo pase separada de Pandora, podré utilizar de mejor manera mi poder.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Lo vas a ayudar? —preguntó Kaito.

—Dime ¿recuerdas cuál se supone que es el poder de Pandora y cuándo sucederá?

Kaito recordó las palabras que había escuchado de la organización y las recitó.

—Cuando el cometa Volley pase por la Tierra, Pandora derramará sus lágrimas. Quien beba esas lágrimas, obtendrá la inmortalidad.

—El poder de ella solo es traer desgracias. Muchos por avaricia van detrás de ella por la inmortalidad y salen lastimados. Pero yo, que también soy parte de Pandora, sí tengo la verdadera inmortalidad: El que una persona siga viviendo en los corazones de los demás. Mientras los demás lo recuerden, esa persona nunca morirá realmente. Y por eso he aparecido esta noche, bajo el cometa Volley a cumplir con esas palabras. Volveré a hacerte inmortal a ti en el corazón del chico, devolviéndole sus recuerdos perdidos.

Esperanza colocó las manos en la frente de Shinichi y una luz empezó a emanar desde ellas. De pronto, esa luz pareció convertirse en una corriente de agua que era absorbida por el cuerpo de Shinichi.

—¿Qué pasará contigo? —preguntó Kaito.

—Cada vez que Pandora es destruida, pierde la mayor cantidad de su poder. Pero la pequeña parte que se mantiene, con los años vuelve a recuperarse y a renacer en una nueva joya, y nuevamente soy absorbida por ella.

—Entonces la historia se vuelve a repetir —dijo Kaito triste.

—No debes preocuparte. Pasarán cientos de años antes de que eso suceda. Y cada vez que es destruida, ella pierde parte de su poder. En algún momento, dejará de existir y tú contribuiste a eso. Nadie puede destruirla por completo. No hasta que cumpla el ciclo de la maldición.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Estará todo bien?

Esperanza le sonrió.

—Así es. Cuando tengas problemas, recuerda nunca perder la esperanza. Tienes un corazón muy noble, gracias por permitirme vivir en él. Les deseo mucha felicidad.

Antes de que Kaito respondiera, nuevamente una fuerte luz lo rodeó.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Dentro de su sueño profundo, de a poco el mago empezó a sentir como lo llamaban.

—¡Kaito…! ¡Kaito, despierta!

La voz de Shinichi lo hizo despertar. El mago abrió los ojos y vio a Shinichi que se veía preocupado.

—¡Qué alivio! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo llevo tratando de que despertaras! —dijo el detective.

Kaito en ese momento recordó todo lo sucedido. Se sentó mirando a Shinichi y se dio cuenta que habían vuelto a estar en la azotea.

—¡¿Tú cómo estás?! ¿No te sucedió nada? —dijo el mago preocupado.

Shinichi le sonrió y lo abrazo por un largo rato. Luego se separó un poco y le empezó a hablar.

—Cuando me contaste tu historia hace mucho tiempo, te pregunté si ya habías encontrado a Pandora y tú respondiste: “Soy el mago capaz de realizar milagros.”

Kaito no dijo nada, un poco confundido. Solo recordó lo que el detective le mencionaba. Eso había sucedido en su departamento en Odaiba, cuando habían vuelto a reencontrarse después de estar separados.

—Realmente eres el mago capaz de realizar milagros… —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Para ti no existe lo imposible...

Kaito al escucharlo se quedó sin palabras, emocionado al entender lo que le estaba diciendo el detective..

—L-Lo lograste… ¡Has recordado!

El mago se lanzó a los brazos de Shinichi tan fuerte que los dos terminaron el suelo, con Kaito encima del detective.

—¡Ten cuidado, Kaito! —dijo Shinichi sonriendo

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estoy muy feliz! ¡¿De verdad recordaste todo?!

—Sí, recuerdo cada cosa que hemos vivido juntos —dijo Shinichi acariciando la cara de Kaito—. El día en que nos conocimos en la calle, como nos dimos nuestro primer beso en este mismo lugar, todos los planes y los enfrentamientos con la organización, el miedo que sentí cuando te dispararon… Recuerdo toda nuestra historia, Kaito.

El mago al escucharlo se inclinó y besó a Shinichi apasionadamente, emocionado de saber que ahora su amado volvía a reconocerlo. Después de varios segundos, se separaron con la respiración agitada, mirándose con amor. Kaito entonces se levantó, permitiendo que Shinichi volviera a sentarse en el suelo. Los dos se miraban y no dejaban de sonreír.

—¿Cómo fue que recordaste? —preguntó Kaito.

—En un momento simplemente aparecí en un lugar distinto, era completamente blanco y ahí ya recordaba todo. Fue extraño, porque fue tener todo muy claro en mi mente. Luego vi a Esperanza, quien me dijo que había hablado contigo y me contó todo lo que había sucedido, la historia de Pandora y que ella me había devuelto mi memoria.

—Ya veo… Yo también hablé con ella, en ese mismo lugar que mencionas.

—Aunque sigue siendo algo difícil de creer para mí —dijo Shinichi.

—Para cualquiera, no creas que es algo que a mí me sucede seguido —dijo Kaito bromeando con la situación.

Shinichi rió y luego abrazó a Kaito.

—No puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste durante este tiempo. Muchas gracias, Kaito.

—Sé que tampoco fue fácil para ti. Pero al fin ya ha terminado…

—Vamos a mantener nuestra promesa, ¿cierto? —dijo Shinichi.

—Por supuesto. No más problemas, ya tuvimos suficientes...

—Te amo, Kaito…

—Yo también te amo, Shinichi.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían, sintiéndose aliviados de que todo hubiera resultado bien y afortunados de poder estar juntos. Era un nuevo comienzo juntos, sin identidades falsas, sin secretos y sin peligros.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D
> 
> ¡¡Último capítulo!! ¿Qué les pareció? El capítulo se me alargó un poco más de lo normal xD Pero quería explicar y mostrar algunas cosas antes de que Shinichi recordara todo como para que fuera un poco más completo.
> 
> Después de todo lo que sufrieron, creo que se merecían el final feliz :D Aunque pensé ambos finales jajaja. Pero tenían que ser felices, todo debía solucionarse porque los hice sufrir harto en toda la historia.
> 
> Hay algunas referencias a capítulos pasados, no sé si se dieron cuenta. El viaje a Shizuoka, que es la única vez en toda la historia que salieron de Tokyo xD La frase "Siempre estaré feliz de recibirte, Shinichi" que hace que Shinichi finalmente le pregunté a Kaito porqué él se sentía así. Y la frase que cita Shinichi al final "Soy el mago capaz de realizar milagros". ¿Recuerdan a qué momentos o capítulos de la historia se refiere? Me gusta pensar en esos detalles, te hacen volver un poco a algo que ya sucedió.
> 
> Que Pandora en el futuro pueda volver a "revivir" lo pensé bajo la misma lógica de Kaito cuando dice que no vivimos en un mundo color de rosa. No necesariamente todo se soluciona en un 100%. Y aunque Pandora no va aparecer en muchísimos años, por lo que ellos en verdad se libraron de ella, en el futuro va a volver a resurgir. Es un ciclo. Ellos tienen su final feliz, pero como simples humanos no pueden hacer más contra esta piedra poderosa.
> 
> Y mi última "enseñanza" si es que se puede llamar así. Es algo que también mencionan en Detective Conan, y es un mensaje que se hizo mucho más popular desde la película "Coco" de Disney, pero siempre es bueno recordarlo: Las personas que ya murieron solo pueden vivir en nuestra memoria. Por eso, nunca olviden a la gente que ya no está este mundo. Mientras uno las recuerde, seguirán siendo inmortales. Quise tomar lo de la "inmortalidad" desde ese punto de vista.
> 
> ¡La historia ha terminado! ¿Qué les pareció? Me salió muchísimo más larga de lo que pensé cuando la imaginé en mi mente xD Pero valió la pena, estoy muy feliz con el resultado :3
> 
> Ahora mismo me siento emocionada. Fue un largo y hermoso camino y me da pena terminar con esta historia. Ha sido muy lindo poder compartir con ustedes, disfruté mucho escribirla, imaginarla, leer sus opiniones, sus reacciones, sus teorías. Era algo que realmente me alegraba los domingos y lunes de cada semana :D Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estuvieron acompañándome en esta historia, los que comenzaron desde el principio, los que se fueron uniendo con el tiempo, los que la han dejado de lado por tiempo o esperando a que estuviera finalizada, los que me daban kudos, los que comentaban y los que son lectores fantasmas, ¡¡a todos ustedes muchas gracias!!
> 
> ¿Qué se viene ahora? Descanso xD
> 
> Me voy a dar un tiempo de descansar, de no publicar. Tal vez algún one shot sí, pero al menos un fanfic largo no será muy pronto. Y también pensaba en escribir otras ships, sin dejar de lado el kaishin/shinkai, pero también para escribir sobre otras parejas que me gustan.
> 
> También voy a estar revisando y corrigiendo mis historias :D Porque siempre hay detalles que se pueden mejorar y errores que se pueden corregir :3 Así que recibirán notificaciones de actualizaciones de estas historias ya terminadas xD
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, los que leen, los que dan kudos votan y los que comentan! ¡Me han hecho infinitamente feliz durante todas estas semanas! ¡Los adoro! <3
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
